The Dragon Returns
by Hell is fun21
Summary: Moka and her family and friends wake up in a white void, greeted by a woman who seems, dangerous. And what's this abut her old friend she believed dead is actually alive and a vampire like her, and who are these people? Just what is going on, and is Naruto alive and out there? (mixes the Castlevania Lords of Sadow saga, Rosario Vampire Series, Naruto series and more) Dark Fic.
1. The Meeting

**Hey Guys, I had this idea in my head for a while and was adding more as time went on. But here you go, the first chapter. Enjoy,**

Inner Moka woke up with a headache.

"Where am I, the last thing I remember was outer me being stabbed through the heart and then a blinding flash of light and energy." She asked herself as she looked around, only to see that her surroundings was essentially a white void.

"Perhaps you should wake up the others before I'll answer your questions" said a vice as Inner Moka turned to see a woman in a whit kimono with braided hair sitting at a small table drinking tea. Moka then noticed her friends and family appearing, all unconscious, and set about waking them up. When everyone was awake and alert, the woman then clapped her hands as large stone slabs appeared and spiked chains shot out as they grabbed Issa, Mikogami, Tsukune and Koyou before binding them to the slabs.

"The hell is this!" Tsukune yelled in anger. Moka and her friends immediately rushed to help out their crush/friend when the woman simply waved her hand and the girls were frozen in mid-air.

"Now calm down before you do anything rash." She said as the girls struggled to break free.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Tsukune." Kurumu yelled as she was trying to unveil her wings. Meanwhile Agetha and the other adults knew something was off.

"How about you ask Ms. Akashiya, as she seems to know why." The woman said as she motioned to Outer Moka who was looking at Tsukune with fear and disgust.

"Moka, you have to help me out of here." Tsukune pleaded, but Outer Moka knew better and replied.

"N-no, you deserve this." She said as the others were confused. That's when a familiar voice spoke up.

This is… strange I was sure that heaven was described as a golden kingdom." Both Moka's turned to see Akasha standing there.

"Mother!" both said as they embraced her and the woman let go of the girls. Akasha was happy to see her daughters' and then turned to the woman.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" the woman smiled then responded.

"You are all in Limbo, or purgatory as it is also known. I brought you all here for certain reasons, but first I believe that there is some family reuniting past due." She said as Gin heard something big land behind him and tuned to see a large beefcake of a man with wolf-like eyes. Gin recognized him as the man stared back with an impassive look, in his left hand was his war hammer.

"D-dad…" Gin muttered before the man moved and hugged Gin in a bone crushing hug as he let out a hammy laugh.

"Gin, my boy! It is great to see you again." Gin returned the hug as a woman walked up to the two and coughed to get their attention.

"Room for one more?" she asked before hugging the two, said woman was Rin Nahora, Gin's mother and Cornell's wife. Kokoa was estatic to see Kahlua again as Gyokuro stood back with a small smile. The family reunion was broken when Issa yelled out.

"How about one of you ingrates make yourself useful and free me, do you know who I am?" he was cut short as a stream of lightning struck him and continued to do so as a voice spoke up.

"Nobody cares who you are, but I do know someone who is eager to see you again, in fact, she's dying to get her hands on you." Everyone turned to see a young teen floating in the air above them as she lowered on the 'floor' and then noticed Akua.

"Big sister." Akua was caught in a hug as she asked.

"W-who are you and how do you know me?" the teen pulled back and smiled as she replied.

"Don't you remember me, we used to play in the parks and feed the koi fish when we were younger." She said and undid her hair from its style as Akua's eyes widened.

"J-jasmine!" she muttered before embracing her old friend/pseudo sister. Jasmine held Akua as she started to cry in happiness.

Issa recovered from the painful electrocution and was about to yell again when another electric shock, this one more powerful, surged through him as he cried out in pain. Everyone heard a woman's dark laughter as Cornell recognized it and chuckled.

"Oh, Issa, how pleasant it is to see you again." The other noticed a woman sitting on top of the stone slab Issa was chained to with a wine glass filled with blood and one leg crossed over the other. Issa started to recognize her and was about to speak when she shocked him again.

"Painful, isn't it that is nothing compared to when you took my daughter away from me and killed me along with that cowardly false priest." She said as she was relishing in his pain.

"Mother, I believe it's time for you to meet someone." Jasmine said as Carmilla looked to her adopted daughter and noticed Akua as her eyes widened. She shattered the wing glass, now empty, against the stone and manipulated the shards to become embedded in Issa's face. As she mist teleported to Akua.

"Look at you, all grown up…" Carmilla whispered as she approached Akua, who was nervous, as she sensed this woman in front of her was indeed powerful, and curious.

"Should I know you, and why are you crying?" Akua asked as she saw the tears coming down Carmilla's cheeks, who wiped them and responded.

"You'll have to forgive me, my child, it has been a very long time since I held you in my arms." Carmilla reached between her cleavage and brought out a small heart-shaped locket with a dial on the top, she turned it twice and held it out to Akua as a small tune played from it. Akua slowly recognized the sound as it was something she went to sleep to every night when she was an infant. She was putting the dots together and looked to Carmilla and replied.

"Mommy…" Akua muttered as Carmilla smiled and responded.

"I'm here." As Akua hugged her long-lost mother and started to cry again, Carmilla was simply hugging her firstborn and comforting her.

"Never thought I'd see the day where the Queen of Vampires herself is crying." Cornell spoke up as Carmilla turned to her old friend and spoke up.

"And it would do you good to not go around parading it, old mutt, or else I'll fry your genitals off." She threatened as she pulled back from Akua.

"Well, isn't this grand, looks like the three of us are back together." A voice said as green lightning struck near them and an aged man in a business suit stood there.

"Well if it isn't the slimy rat himself, fancy seeing you here Zobek. I figured you would be back on earth trying to rule over everyone" Carmilla remarked as she moved Akua and Jasmine behind her.

"On the contrary, my dear. I was… indisposed of and ended up here, though this is my second time." Said the Lord of the Dead as he brought out a silver cigarette case and picked out one as he placed in in his mouth and lit it.

"Um, who are you, mom has this weird look on her face when you showed up." Kokoa asked Carmilla.

"Ah, Gyokuro, I suppose you have done what I asked." Gyokuro nodded and then surprised everyone by bowing to Carmilla.

"Yes, I have watched over you daughter and kept tabs on Issa, he also gained another lackey, who consumed your father's blood to gain power." Gyokuro said as Carmilla folded her armsand raised an eyebrow. Issa was curious and spoke up.

"What the hell do you mean, keeping tabs on me, Gyokuro." He snarled. Gyokuro stood up straight and looked to Issa with a smirk.

"Well you see, I was never part of your little plot, in fact I was against it, but I went I as means of gathering information and getting ready to cut you down, but you seem fine bound in those chains." Gyokuro said as Issa snarled as he struggled to break free. Tsukune knew what Gyokuro meant and also tried to break free.

"Do you know who I am? I am Issa Shuzen, the most powerful monster around! I demand you free me!" He yelled, this only caused Carmilla to start laughing again as she quickly composed herself.

"Oh please, you, the most powerful around?" Carmilla shot another stream of lightning at him as he howled in pain. She stopped and noticed another figure sitting next to the stone slabs, only he was chained with a simple pair of handcuffs.

"Well, well, I was not expecting to see you here, father" Carmilla said as she folded her arms again and looked to see Mathias (known to everyone else as the great devourer Alucard) with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Carmilla, I thought I lost you when my home was burned down." Mathias replied.

"Oh please, like a little fire is going to stop me, I thought I lost you and pinky over there" Carmilla pointed to Akasha who recognized that nick-name.

"Carmilla!" Akasha hugged her old childhood friend who she believed dead, Carmilla returned the gesture and turned the woman and Zobek.

"Now the big question, why are we all here?" she asked. The woman sipped her tea before answering.

"Well, for starters, my name is Retsu Unohana, but all of you know me as God." She started as another group came by.

"So, you are God, this is… odd to say the least." Said a woman as she was with the small group.

"That is correct Shanoa, I see you four are curious as well as to what happened." Unohana asked as the woman nodded. Unohana smiled and replied.

While the threat of Satan and his forces did meet their end and humanity was saved, there were some… complications." Unohana waved her hand as a man appeared laying there on a chair with a large wound on his torso, one who Shanoa recognized.

"Victor!" she yelled as she ran up to him and placed her hand over the wound as she tried to heal it with magic, only for his hand to grab hers.

"I'm awake, I feel fine" he said as she hugged him and Victor got up from the chair and his wound vanished. He looked around and asked.

"Are we in heaven?" Unohana then corrected him.

""We are in purgatory, Victor Belmont. I would also like to say that you put your faith in the right man to stop Satan's emergence." Unohana said as she smiled at the man.

"He succeeded…" Victors muttered as he glanced down to the brotherhood insignia hanging off his belt and took it off.

"Now I believe you are familiar with your ancestry." Retsu said to Victor as another person appeared, the most striking feature about him was his red hair, besides the muscular build.

"Hello, Simon Belmont." Unohana said as Simon looked around before asking.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked/demanded. But was interrupted when a pair of arms arapped around him from behind.

"Teddy Bear, you're here." Simon knew of one person that called him that and turned to hug his wife, Selena.

"I believe your mother also wants to see her child." Simon noticed Sypha standing there and also hugged her as she finally got to see her son.

"If only your father could see you." Sypha said as she pulled away from her son. That's when Victor bowed to Simon, which caught the red-heads attention.

"It is an honor to meet my ancestor, I am Victor Belmont, the last of the Belmont line." He announced as Simon understood what he got at.

"Contrary to your knowledge, Victor, you are closer to your ancestors than you would think." Unohana said. This confused Victor as he asked.

"What do mean by that?" he asked the deity in front of him.

"What do you know of your parents?" she replied, Victor was silent for a bit and then spoke up.

"Not much, all I remember was hearing a woman's voice, then a dark aura attacked and then a blinding flash of light, after that I was in the care of the Brotherhood." He replied.

"That is good, now Simon, what were the last things you remembered before coming here." Retsu asked as Simon was thinking.

"I remember Selena was going into labor, and then Walter attacked, I was surrounded by a group of dark occultists', but when I managed to get through them I saw Walter standing there with Selena's head in his hand. I did not know what had happened to the child, but I fought Walter to the death, while I did manage to destroy him, the sneaky bastard stabbed me through the chest from behind. I remember praying that the child was safe before succumbing to my wounds." Simon said as he recounted his death. Unohana nodded and then created a small mirror as it played a vision.

"You see, the child, your son did survive the birthing process. However that was when Walter attacked." The mirror showed the birth of the boy as Selena was happy to hold her child, then the door exploded inwards as Walter Bernhard rushed in and started to kill the others in the room and Simon was knocked outside. Selena began chanting a spell as a light surrounded her son and caused him to vanish, but not before Selena slipped a note within the blanket. Then the scene changed to Simon beating down Walter before being stabbed through the heart with a rapier. Before Walter could react, Simon broke the blade off from his chest and stabbed it through Walter's face before sending a prayer for his child to be safe. Before falling over and drawing his final breath

"The spell your wife cast to save your son did work, in fact in transported him to the distant future, where he was found on the doorstep of an orphanage run by the brotherhood." Unohana said as a matron brought the boy inside and read the note, the words that stood out to Simon was the child's name.

Victor Belmont.

"So you see, Victor here is in fact your son, separated from his parents through death and time, now reunited." Unohana finished as Simon turned to Victor and approached him.

"My son…" Simon then hugged Victor with all his strength as Victor slowly returned the hug. Selena got her chance to hug her son and then Sypha noticed Zobek and asked Marie.

"Who is the man in the black suit?" asked the red-head. Zobek was about to introduce himself when a voice spoke out.

"Zobek is the Lord of the Dead, the Third Lord of Shadow, also known as Death, and the man behind Father's fall into darkness." Everyone turned to see a pale man standing there with a sword at his hip. Simon recognized him as the ally who helped him take down Dracula.

"Welcome Alucard, I was wondering when you would show up." The son of Dracula looked to Retsu and spoke.

"You must be God, seeing as you hold Zobek's leash." He said as Unohana giggled and Zobek glared at the vampire. Simon then spoke up.

"Good to see you, Alucard, I was wondering where you flew off to after the castle fell." Simon said as Alucard's eyes widened at seeing the familiar face, then he recognized the woman standing next to him.

"Sypha…" he whispered. Said woman was confused by his expression and asked.

"Have we met before?" that's when Retsu spoke up.

"You have to excuse his expression, Ms. Belmont, it has been a long time since he saw you, and in fact his last words to you were to take Simon to the forest if he didn't return by dawn on that day. Isn't that right, Trevor Belmont?" Unohana said as Sypha gasped before looking to her turned husband as he made his way to her.

"Trevor, is it really you?" she placed a hand on his cheek as he smiled.

"I'm here Sypha." He replied as he placed his hand over hers. Sypha hugged him as she started to tear up and Simon approached his parents.

"Dad, it's you..." Simon said as Sypha pulled back to let Simon in, what she didn't expect was for Simon to punch him in the gut, making him lean forward in pain before hugging him.

"You stubborn bastard! Why the hell didn't you tell me you were alive?" Simon said as he pulled back from his dad. Marie watched the interaction between her son and grandson and thought to herself.

'Why does this seem so familiar?' thought the woman as Alucard saw her and approached as he hugged her.

"It's so great to see you again, my son, if your father was here, this would be a family reunion." Marie said.

Unohana then cleared her throat to get everyone's attention as they all looked to her.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to start off by stating that all of you, well most of you, have something in common. But before I do that I believe this belongs to you, Simon." Unohana said as she held out a hand to Mikogami as he howled in pain and a familiar whip came out of his chest through a magical light. The whip was then passed to Simon who recognized it.

"This is my personal weapon. Before I fund your combat cross, Father." Simoon said as he held the tool, named the Beast Hunter, its current appearance changed back to when Simon had it and he noticed a few magical runes etched into the metal pommel.

"You see, Mikogami got his hands on it shortly after your death and used it to help spur his and Issa's master plan for their world." Retsu said as Simon looked to the priest with a glare. Carmilla sensed something familiar with Alucard's sword and asked.

"I am curious, Alucard, your sword has a unique… power to it." She said. Alucard simply drew the sword from its sheathe and held it in both hands.

"This is the Crissaegrim, this sword was forged from three weapons, the demonic broadsword created from the demon king Igneas power, the cursed rapier known as Glaciem, and the stake attachment of the Vampire Killer that father drove into your heart ages ago. It is my personal weapon after my transformation and one of the most powerful weapons ever created. It has the power to put father and those like him into a deep slumber, only by removing the sword, will they wake up." Alucard finished as he sheathed the sword and then Kokoa spoke up.

"Um, I'm confused? How exactly do we all have something in common?" asked the young vampire. Unohana then created a larger mirror and spoke.

"What do you know of the legend of Dracula and the Belmont lineage?"

**First chapter/prologue done. I'm sure you can take guesses and try to speculate who is who, so who exactly is Gabriel and Marie? What connection do the R+V girls/family have in the story. Why are Issa and the others chained up? Please leave a review and or a PM if you have private questions as more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	2. Legends and Suprises

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter for you all. Don't have much to say (Carmilla and Cornell's appearances are a mix of their human and lords of shadow (humane) forms. But please leave a review and a PM if you have questions, enjoy.**

**Story Start.**

"The legend of Dracula?" Akasha questioned as she tilted her head.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief, your world was not the only world that housed the supernatural. In fact, in all of supernatural history, there are a select few who are the 'top dogs'." Unohana said as she conjured up more images in the vision mirror.

"Mathias Shinso; the Great Parasite, who is the origin of your breed, also went by the names Dracula and Alucard. Originally he wanted a peaceful co-existence between humans and monsters. But that dram never came into fruition as the following assault on his home left him with the belief that humans would never accept those who are different." Scenes of Mathias striking down the invading forces as his home burned was displayed for everyone to see. Then the group saw Mathias discovering Akasha was alive and took her with him as they set out to parts unknown. Unohana then snapped her fingers as the scene shifted to another person.

"Akasha Bloodriver; the Bloody Princess, who was believed to be the only survivor Mahias found that day. However, while Mathias developed the notion that all humans were to be eradicated so creatures of the night could live in peace, she believed that the two sides could co-exist peacefully and went against Mathias when he tried to dominate the world." The next few scenes showed Akasha in her battle attire fighting Mathias in his monstrous form 'the Great Parasite' (his monster form). The remaining scenes showed her taking care of her newborn daughter.

"Then there is Carmilla; Queen of the Vampires, who was the only other survivor that day and vowed to never be weak again. She eventually achieved what she wanted and this caught the attention of the vampire council. The council viewed her as an impure being for embracing the powers they deemed 'disgusting' and threatened to exile her. Her response was to simply kill most of them and leave the remaining with severe wounds." Unohana said as they watched Carmilla (who was a young girl at the time) call out for Akasha, only to find Akasha's special necklace. The next scene showed the vampire (who was now a young woman, her current appearance) with Akasha's necklace turned into a choker, in front of the council as they called for her head and she responded by using her Electrokinesis to kill most of them. Fast forward to when Carmilla was sitting in her bed and holding a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms, and a smile on her face. The final scene showed her with a look of fury on her face and being held down by seals and glowing chains as Mikogami and Issa smirked at her, before Issa stabbed her through the heart with a sword. Akua glared at Issas as he simply looked pleased.

"Next is Cornell; King of the Lycans and the most powerful Lycan around. He was cut down because he was viewed as a threat to Issa's master plan along with his wife, which left Gin all alone." Unohana showed the scenes of Cornell as he tore through his enemies with ease, and another scene showed him as he played with his infant son as Rin was next to them. The final scene was Cornell pinned to a wall with spike going through his hands and legs as Issa and Mikogami killed him after they finished raping Rin's corpse. Cornell growled and was about to smash Issa's head in with his hammer as Rin put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Unohana then took a sip of her tea and continued.

"Next up is Zobek; Lord of the Dead, he commanded the living dead and the necromancer's who served him." Unohana showed the others Zobek and his existence in modern times.

"Finally, there is one last person who is on the list. He outmatches all of you here and is so powerful that the Devil himself would not dare confront him. He is known as the Dragon and all creatures of the night paid loyalty to him. His name brought fear into the hearts of men and terrorized the entire world from his dark fortress. That is the being known as The Prince of Darkness, Dracula." Unohana said as she showed a scene of Dracula sitting in his throne room watching through a vision bubble as his forces decimated towns and cities.

"However, before he was known as the ultimate Vampire lord, he was once Gabriel Belmont, a human" Unohana was interrupted by Issa's laughter.

"No human can become a vampire, I have decreed it forbidden." Issa said, only for Unohana to smile back.

"Really, then why did you recruit Tsukune and have him changed through Moka's blood? You're a simple hypocrite, Issa. Besides, if you tried to say this to him and claim you are superior, he would just kill you in a heartbeat and destroy your soul." She replied as Issa growled.

"Now where was I, oh yes, you see Gabriel was the chosen warrior of my prophecy to free the world from evil, this included Carmilla, Cornell and Zobek. However there was a greater evil watching from the shadow's and wanted the world for himself." Unohana said as she held out her hand and the God Mask came into existence.

"He was lead to believe that this mask was capable of bringing back the dead, which was his main goal during the quest besides saving the world. He just wanted his dear wife back." The deity said as she gave a mean smirk to Marie.

"Um, quick question, how come we don't have any knowledge of this back home." Ruby asked as her mother, Lulu, nodded in agreement.

"Quite simple really, you see your world is actually grouped with two others, but the only way to the other worlds is either by us or dimensional tunnels. That is how Carmilla and Cornell ended up in another place and eventually became the Lords of Shadow." Retsu answered.

"Ok, but why are you telling us all this?" Mizore asked. Retsu smiled and looked to Trevor.

"Trevor, do these people look familiar to you?" she asked as she motioned to the R+V group. Alucard looked at them and put a hand to his chin as he studied them before answering.

"I do remember coming across some portraits of them during one of my many visits to father's castle. But the younger ones were young kids in the portraits." He responded. This only served to confuse the group, but before they did anything, Unohana took possession of the Crissaegrim.

"This might hurt a bit." She said as Alucard turned to her and she impaled him through the heart, causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Trevor!" Sypha called out as Simon held her from reacting. Unohana then cast teal energy from her hands as it impacted Alucard and formed a sphere around him. After a few moments the sphere shattered and Trevor was revealed, coughing as he was once again human (with his previous attire. Sypha rushed over and helped him up as he regained his senses.

"I'm… human." He said as he inspected himself.

"Correct, but there is one thing, look on your chest." Unohana said as Trevor moved the shirt to the side to reveal the mark of a wolf over the faint scar where he was stabbed with his own weapon long ago, similar to the one on that medallion he gave his father a while back. He also sensed his sword stored away as well and noticed he had his Combat Cross holstered.

"While you are Trevor Belmont, son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont and Father of Simon Belmont, you are also Alucard, renegade son of the Vampire Lord, Dracula and known as the lone wolf." She said as Sypha hugged her husband.

"What does he mean by portraits of us in this castle that belongs to his dad? Does this guy know us?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"Does the name Naruto Uzumaki mean anything to you?" Unohana asked with humor as this got a reaction out of the R+V group.

"WHAT, WHERE IS HE!" the girls (Moka(s) and her friends) yelled, then they noticed the others.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM!" they yelled at the same time. Unohana giggled and replied.

"You all have that in common, you see. You all met Naruto as children during his childhood and became close friends to him at separate times during that point in his life." Unohana said as she snapped her fingers as a small collection of photos formed in her hand.

"You all carry a photo of him to remember those fond memories you gave him to surpass his dark childhood and you all believe that he is dead." Unohana remarked as she handed the photos back to the girls.

"Wait, what do you mean by still believing he's dead?" we saw him attacked by a mob." Akua said with depression lacing her voice.

"Actually, he survived that. The reason as to why the mob attacked was Issa's idea." Unohana said as she snapped her fingers as the mirror showed Issa, after commanding Akasha and the family to go back home, beating Naruto as he ranted about his children 'dirtying the vampire name' by associating with him. Issa threw Naruto in a building and called out.

"Help, my children are being attacked by the demon!" this of course had a profound response as civilians gathered tools and weapons as they converged on Naruto's location with shouts of revenge and justice. Issa then left for his family with a dark smirk as the scene ended.

"You disgusting asshole." Carmilla said as she shot of beam of lightning through Issa's chest as he screamed in pain, let it be known that she had a soft spot for small children. She calmed down and turned to Unohana.

"Are you saying that Naruto is also Dracula?" she asked as Unohana nodded and started the mirror to the night before Gabriel would be sent out to capture the Daemon Lord.

"You see, there are many things that happened to your father before he became Dracula." The scene showed Marie leading Gabriel to bed during the night and then showed him riding off after saying goodbye to his wife (don't need to show his sex life). Marie placed a hand on her lower stomach after waving goodbye and watching Gabriel start his mission. The next couple scenes showed Gabriel confronting and capturing the large creature and being injured in the process. As he began making his way back. Then switched to the scene where the Brotherhood elders told Marie of what was to happen to Gabriel and the future events involving Trevor before leaving, all Marie could do was cry.

"Let's just say that his quest for the mask only served to complete his descent into darkness." Unohana said as she showed Gabriel's quest and descent into darkness. His fight against the supernatural, the confrontation and battles with Cornell and Carmilla, and finally after reassembling the mask, Zobek's betrayal (Zobek's monologue playing as he traveled and fought lycans, vampires, and other monsters). Trevor noted that look in his father's eyes, the look of a broken man who had little humanity left, as if he had seen and survived a lot worse and lost much more than just his wife.

"The Devil himself also wanted the God Mask as he believed he could break free of his prison and challenge me again. However, Marie convinced the departed to give him a second chance in order to stop Satan." Unohana said as she showed the brutal fight between Gabriel and Satan and the latter's defeat. Marie wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched the scene where her husband broke down after learning the truth of the mask and was crying after she left.

"Unfortunately, when you three were defeated by him, he unintentionally undid the seal holding the Forgotten One in its prison. Jasmine noticed this and requested his help." She continued as she showed Jasmine and Gabriel going through the castle and finding the Founder's Quarters, gathering the Blood Orbs to open the Dimensional Prison, Jasmine's sacrifice and Gabriel's transformation.

"He made his way in the prison and soon confronted the demon." They watched him struggle with the transformation and recover as he made his way to the demon. His monologue showing his further change. They also witnessed the brutal fight between the human-turned-vampire against the large demon which ended with Gabriel taking the demon's power used to open the hole between realms and killing the demon in one strike. Gabriel then shattered the Vampire Killer and left for the mortal realm.

"Gabriel did not know that he had a son and would soon find out when Trevor confronted his father, 25 years later." Retsu added as she showed the events of the Mirror of Fate arc as Trevor was told the truth of his parent's, his farewell to Simon and Sypha, the quest through the castle and the epic fight between father and son. Trevor himself honestly felt horrible as he watched how his father reacted to the news and his attempts to save him. The next scene showed Sypha dying to Dracula's werewolves' as Simon fled and was eventually found by the hunting tribes in the mountains. The young boy's growth to manhood and his quest to avenge his parents and destroy Dracula, soon Trevor (now Alucard) awakened from his slumber and set out to finish what he started. As the two did manage to take down the Vampire Lord, Simon and Trevor noticed that Dracula held back compared to the first fight. The last scene showed Alucard recovering the stake attachment that killed Carmilla and escaped as the castle fell and Simon watched from the mountains, bidding farewell to his comrade.

"But, due to his role in the prophecy, Gabriel was more valuable alive than dead." Zobek said as they watched the Vampire emerge from his coffin and look around, confused as to why he was alive again, but thought little of it as he resumed his business.

"But, why would he do this, the Naruto we knew was cheerful, happy and kind to people." Kaluha asked as she wiped her tears, the tragic story of her friend had an effect of her, Gyokuro put a comforting hand on her eldest daughters shoulders as Kaluha wiped her tears.

"It seems there is much more than what you saw that had an effect to your friend. Trevor already pieced together his father's choices and actions following his return from the dimenional prison from viewing the mirror that night he died." Unohana replied as they turned to him and he sighed.

"Father was used by the Brotherhood and lied to about the mask, he also knew that Satan would try to come back and was the only reason why he wouldn't be allowed to die. He was the only one capable of facing him as per the prophecy. So he became the necessary evil to stop those like Satan and Zobek, his price for his protection was hunting humanity down." He finished as everyone noticed two more beings come forth.

"I knew of the prophecy and how it would play out, but, the world is free of Satan at last." The old being known as Pan said as he looked down and watched Dracula. The being next to him gave a snort of anger and responded.

"I still believe that it was foolish to allow this to happen." The brother of Pan, Agreus said as he looked to God.

"It's good to see you two again." She said as they bowed.

"Pan and Agreus, how nice of you to join us." Zobek said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I see that Gabriel has succeeded in his task, but what of the world?" Pan asked Unohana.

"His son came up with the plan and it worked as Satan was killed by his nemesis." She said.

"Wait, what else happened?" Agetha asked as she was confused. Unohana waved her hand as the mirror showed Dracula sitting on his throne with a goblet of blood and deep in thought.

"After he resurrected following his defeat at Simon and Alucard's hands, Dracula ruled for 500 years uncontested, but during that time developed a longing to be free of his cursed existence. While he didn't mind being a vampire, the events that led to his new identity haunted him. He desired a more normal life and a better relationship with his son." Retsu said as they showed Dracula being unable to sleep because of the constant memories of Marie and Trevor's death flashing in his mind along with several others, though the others were unfamiliar to Marie.

"The Brotherhood of light made one final attempt to end the Prince of Darkness, but that didn't work out in their favor." Zobek said as the following scene showed the siege led by Roland de Ronceval on the castle and Dracula wiping out the army all by himself with an explosion of holy energy following the fight with the Golden Paladin. Alucard was seen behind his father as the ashes fell and the scene ended. Everyone watched as Dracula woke up in a coffin centuries later, old and withered as he recollected the meeting with the supposed dead Zobek moments ago about Satan's return. They saw how he encountered a loyal solder of Satan and was knocked down, but saved at the last moment by an armored figure with a sword before losing consiouss.

"What was that goat thing?" Yukari asked as Carmilla answered for her.

"That was a soldier of Satan, they have a nasty habit of spitting out bile that acts like resin, love consuming fresh corpses on the battlefield and are quite hard to kill." Responded the Vampire Queen as everyone went back to watching. The next scene showed Dracula locked in a room with a family and his hunger crying out for blood after centuries of sleep, the uneasy truce between the Lord of the Dead and Prince of Darkness to stop Satan with the promise of eternal rest. Watching Dracula regain his powers as well as killing the Acolytes and their forces (including Golgoth Guards), his interaction with his wife and child, fight with Victor (who helped him for a bit before acting as bait to draw Nergal out for the Vampire). Carmilla herself was displeased about the twisted clone of her. What got everyone's attention was the plan that Alucard explained to Dracula in the past in order to end Satan forever, Hell Carmilla and Cornell were laughing at the fact that Zobek was played like a fool. Unohana also showed Alucard's mission as he retrieved his father's powers and placed them where they would be accessable.

"Yes, yes, laugh it up you two. At least I didn't have some clone act like a schoolgirl with a crush on the MVP." Zobek said as he flicked his finished cigarette at their feet.

"The mighty Zobek, defeated at his own game. This I can drink to." Cornell said as he chuckled. Then they finished watching the rest of the vision as Zobek was killed and then Satan was finished, like the pussy he was, the last scene showed Dracula shattering the rebuilt mirror and walking back into his cathedral as Alucard watched the sun rising before joining his father.

"I would also like to mention that Dracula remembers you all now, seeing as reading Carmilla's diary broke the seal that was placed on his mind to keep him loyal as a child soldier." Unohana quipped as Carmilla reacted.

"He WHAT!" she yelled as her ethereal bat form floated above her and lightning danced over her form.

"She's pissed." Cornell said as Zobek created a magical barrier around them.

"Don't worry, my dear. He didn't read anything else beyond what you wrote about your encounter with him as a child. So he owes it to you for helping him regain those locked away memories." Retsu said as Carmilla calmed down. Zobek dropped the barrier and then snapped his fingers as a medium sized Japanese treasure box appeared next to him.

"I believe this belongs to you, my dear." He handed it to Marie as she opened it and saw that it was an orb the size of a cantaloupe and had glowing golden red power within it. She had a look of familiarity on her face as she picked it up and held it close to her chest as it was absorbed into her. Trevor was about to ask a question when the group was blown back and a red dome of power encased her. They noticed that Marie was changing and the dome shattered to reveal a young woman who fell back as she passed out. Trevor caught her and inspected her new appearance. Her hair was now ebony black and longer, her, womanly attributes were more pronounced and, bigger, her skin tone was lighter, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the pair of fox ears emerging from her head, the whisker marks that the boy Naruto had in the scenes (hers were more pronounced and shorter) and the nine white fox tails that had emerged out of her tailbone through her dress. Sypha took care of Marie as Trevor reached into his cloak and brought out a photo of a couple, one of them was the woman in front of him (who's eye color was gold/amber and the other was Naruto, who's hair was a dirty blond/brown color, he wore a simple pair of black pants and red shirt and she wore a simple kimono.

"You seem confused Trevor?" Retsu said as Trevor stood up.

"A little, it seems that there is a lot more to my parents than I know of." He responded as Marie woke up.

"Welcome back the living Marie, or should I call you by your real name and title, Ahri the Nine Tailed Fox." Unohana remarked as Ahri got up and looked to the stunned group.

"What, you thought my husband was the only one to have secrets?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, the group noticed that she sounded younger but still had some accent to her voice.

"Speaking of family, where is my father?" Trevor asked as he looked around.

"I took personal care of him when I brought you here." Unohana answered as she snapped her fingers and The Vampire Killer appeared floating in her hand, but everyone noticed one major detail.

The blood on the end of the weapon.

Ahri immediately knew what that meant and covered her mouth as her worst fears were confirmed and tears started to form.

"So it was you." Trevor said as he glared at the god and clenched his hands. Retsu simply started another scene as it showed Dracula and Alucard having a nice conversation as they made their way back to the throne room/balcony. Dracula stopped and held a hand out as Alucard stopped.

"Someone is here." He said as they turned to the chair on the far end of the room and saw a woman a white hooded outfit (Assassins creed clothing) drinking tea. Before they could react, the woman appeared in front of the two and knocked Dracula back several feet onto his back as she took the Vampire Killer and staked Alucard through the heart. Dracula just recovered and watched as his son die right in front of him. This sent the Vampire Lord in a fit of depression and fury as the room shook from the power he emanated, startling the woman. Before she could react, he appeared before her and grabbed her by her throat and run her through with the Void Sword as he hood fell back and he sensed her power as he gained a dark smirk.

"So, this is the great and all powerful god that people claim is real, jumping in at the last second to ensure that your image is perfected like the uptight bitch you are. I'm going to enjoy inflicting your suffering." Dracula said with a grin as tears started to fall for his dead son. The revealed Unohana reacted and staked him through the heart as she freed herself from his grip. Dracula took a couple steps back as he looked at his old weapon sticking out of his chest and collapsed to his knees as he was chuckling upon seeing it. He looked one last time and saw that Retsu was coughing as she was holding her wound inflicted by the Void Sword.

"I figured you would put up more of a fight, but seeing as your suffering from a simple poke, i'll just send you on your way." He said as energy flowed off his body as it exploded outward in a massive explosion that turned him to ash, destroyed the Vampire Killer, incinerated Unohana's form and formed a colossal grand explosion twice the size of the Great Explosion in the past. The vision ended as Sypha, Selena and Shanoa were comforting Ahri and Trevor was glaring at Retsu.

"I also want to show you something." She added as another scene started as everyone watched. It was in the Dimensional Prison (the rocky space area that the Forgotten One was destroyed) the view zoomed in to show Dracula chained to a device by his arms as he was hanging and two armored angels stood on either side. One of them slammed his staff on the ground as the device lit up as electricity was gathered and shot into Dracula as he tensed and groaned in pain and grit his teeth before slumping back down as smoke came off him.

"Y-your torturing him." Ahri said in a small whisper as she watched the process happen again in 5 minute increments as the shocks got more powerful. She couldn't watch anymore and lunged at Retsu, or would have had Trevor grabbed her by her torso as he appeared behind her.

"You Monster! Is this how you repay those who are forced to clean up your mistakes! Let him have his peace. Please, let him not suffer anymore…" she said as she started to cry again as Trevor hugged her.

"Father wouldn't want you to harm yourself for him." He said as he passed her to Sypha and before anyone could react, used his Combat Cross and snatched the Vampire Killer from Retsu's possession as he caught it with his free hand. Unohana waved her hand as everyone was erased from her sight save Zobek, Pan and Agreus.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Pan asked as he frowned lightly, as he believed Gabriel should have his rest and not suffer anymore. Retsu smiled and replied.

"They'll find out soon enough." As she turned to the mirror and noticed that the device was broken beyond repair and her angels were reduced to mutilated, unrecognizable corpses and the prisoner was missing. Zobek just simply walked away from the three as he lit another cigarette.

**Another chapter down and complete. Things are getting a bit tense. Where will the group end up and what of Dracula. Please leave a review and a PM if you have questions, also should i get a beat reader/editor? Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	3. Back to the Castle

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. Things will start to pick up in this chapter and familiar faces will emerge from this point up to when Dracula comes back into the picture. Enjoy.**

**Story Start.**

Kokoa woke up when she felt something cold land on her face and looked around as she tried to warm up.

"What the hell? How did we end up in a forest?" she asked as her bat, Kou, responded in chirps and clicks as Kokoa shivered as the snow was getting to her, that's when she noticed the others (her friends and family along with the Belmont's), and set to work waking them up as everyone was regaining their conscious.

"Why is it snowing?" Ruby asked as she tried to keep warm. Lulu created a fire with her magic as she sat on a log.

"It seems that God herself wanted to be done with us. Strange, I read that God was all loving and caring, but earlier she seemed like she wanted us out of her sight." The elder witch said. Simon felt as if something was familiar with the forest as he began walking in a direction.

"I'm going to see where we are, I'll come back if I find anything interesting." Said the red-head. The remaining people sat around the fire as they were going over what happened moments ago.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Naruto is older than us, we met when we were both 6, but how is it that I'm 19 and yet he is over 1,000 years old?" Inner Moka said as she sat next to her twin.

"Hmm, God did say that our worlds were grouped. Maybe time flows at different intervals between our worlds." Yukari said as she tapped her chin in thought.

"But what exactly was that flash of light and raw energy that led us all in Purgatory?" Agetha asked.

"I believe that would be our fault, when father and I killed the Leviathan, it exploded from its own power. Some of that power slipped through that connection to your world and must have destroyed it. I am sorry that you world ended because of us." Trevor said as he looked down in shame.

"We don't blame you, I don't think we would have figured out what was really going on." Gyokuro said as she glanced into the fire.

"What was it like, facing your dad?" Mizore asked as she was silent for a bit, as she was still trying to come to the fact that her old friend, who she thought dead, was now a vampire like Moka, however he was on the top of the food chain and lord of all monsters. Trevor thought for a bit before answering.

"When I first faced father in combat all those years ago, I was certain I could defeat him. However, he still proved to be the best warrior the Brotherhood had and his other powers only made him deadlier. I could tell he was amused at my skills and only served to increase his lust for battle as the fight dragged out. I believed I had the upper-hand, but was proven wrong when he used my weapon against me." Trevor said as he recounted his first fight with Dracula.

"I'm curious about one thing, why did he hold back when you and Simon fought him?" Tsurara asked as she looked to Trevor.

"I suppose he held back because he wanted to turn Simon like he did for me, but I would also like to think that he cared about family." Trevor said as he watched the fire, Sypha was hugging him as Ahri was holding the Vampire Killer.

"This is my fault…" she muttered as she held the weapon close to her.

"What do you mean?" Akasha asked

"Ages ago, when I was a toddler and my mother and siblings were around, I overheard God having a serious discussion one night. Mother was angry at God as Retsu was explaining her new prophecy to mother, who was heavily against what God had planned." Ahri started to explain as Victor spoke up.

"Wait, you knew about the prophecy and what would happen to Gabriel, why didn't you try to change it?" he asked. Ahri closed her eyes.

"Because the Brotherhood would intervene and I'd end up heavily injured or worse. Back to what I was saying, Unohana noticed me and threatened to kill me if mother did not follow her orders and go along with the prophecy. This was one reason mother held a grudge against God and went out of her way to ensure that this would never come to pass." Ahri said as she looked at the blood on the Vampire Killer as a tear went down her cheek.

"So, God planned this all out from the start and Naruto ended up being her puppet as he suffered." Outer Moka said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Yes, when the elders informed me of what was to happen to Naruto, I remembered what I overheard between Retsu and mother long ago as I put the dots together. I didn't want him to go through this and have to face you." She finished as she looked to her son before continuing.

"I feared that this would be the straw that broke him as I noticed he was, different, when we reunited after the war was over and he was sentenced to death by his former comrades." Ahri added as this raised a few eyebrows. Ahri wiped her tear away and spoke again.

"I'm older than I look, but don't ask for a number. Anyway, I originally knew Naruto through his mother, since I was sealed inside her." Ahri began as Akua raised her hand.

"Sealed inside his mother? What do you mean by that?" asked the young vampire as Ahri held out her hand and focused her chakra as a miniature image of her battle form (Fox form) appeared.

"Before I became human and started a new life with Naruto in Europe, I was known and feared as the dreaded Nine Tailed Demon Fox. I, along with my siblings, were feared and viewed as creatures from hell and wanted nothing more than to use our powers for their own gain. This was a while after mother had passed away, eventually I was sealed inside Naruto's mother and through her I watched as Naruto was born." Ahri said as she canceled the image and started playing with her hair (which was undone from its style).

"On that night a masked man arrived and planned to kill Naruto to enslave me, in the ensuing chaos as Naruto's father tried to save him, his mom was kidnapped as she was powerless and I was ripped out of the seal and brainwashed through those damn eyes of his." Ahri growled out the last part as everyone was intrigued by that before she continued.

"As I rampaged through their village, his father began to seal me away to stop the masked man, who had me impale them to stop what Naruto's father was trying to do. However it worked and the masked man retreated as his parent's said their last words to Naruto. I woke up sometime later inside a new seal and met Naruto when he passed out from one of the usual fox-hunts that the villagers did for their kicks." Ahri said as she heard the sound of snow crunching and saw Simon return.

"You all might want to take a look at this." He said as everyone got up and followed him as Simon led them to a hilltop and pointed in a direction. What they saw was surprising to say the least.

There stood Dracula's castle in all its glory as the moon cast a soft light over the land. Trevor sensed a presence that he thought to be dead. He closed his eyes as he changed to Alucard and burst in a cloud of bats as they flew to the throne room to confirm his thoughts.

"What's he doing?" Simon asked

"If the castle is back and whole again, then that means…" Carmilla started before her eyes widened and she turned to Ahri as she grabbed her shoulders.

"Your husband is alive and managed to escape his imprisonment." She said as Ahri's eyes widened and looked back to the castle just as Alucard returned and spoke up.

"Good news; I can sense his presence in the throne room, the bad news; there is a complex lock on the door in place of the blood orb locks and I can also sense that the fragments of the key are scattered throughout the castle." He said before he turned back to Trevor.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get him back." Yukari said before another gust of icy wind surged past them and part of the group shivered.

"How are you not cold, my dear?" Sypha asked as Trevor wrapped an arm around her.

"My guess is my vampire form, when I was Alucard, I did not feel the cold bite of winter as I did before when I was human." Trevor said. Lulu simply began muttering a spell as he hands glowed with magic and she clapped them together as the majority of the group's clothes changed to something more suitable for the winter and had armor in places of their outfits.

"What's this?" Outer Moka asked as she pulled down the red scarf covering her lower face as she and the other examined their new attire.

"This is a nifty spell I knew that changes the users and target's clothing to be more appropriable for certain environments." Lulu said as she adjusted her small scarf that was wrapped around her shoulders and neck.

"That's a neat spell, can I learn it?" Sypha asked and Lulu nodded as Ahri spoke up.

"If we are gearing up to get my husband back, I suppose I should dress appropriately." Ahri said as she went through a couple hand signs and finished as a teal colored ball of fire started at her feet and snaked up and around her dress as her outfit (which was a straining a bit due to her 'growth') changed to a dark blue/purple outfit with furred trimmings and blue crystals on the back of her hands, above her bosom, and on her thigh **(Her Midnight outfit/skin, however the skirt is longer and goes around her legs with a slit on the side)**. She moved a hand through her hair as it flowed into a neat braid as some of her hair stayed as bangs. She looked to them and noticed their looks.

"What, you didn't think that I would travel around in a dangerous place with my evening gown on, did you?" she asked as they shrugged and began making their way to the castle.

"So, if you were sealed in father, how did you free yourself?" Trevor asked, Ahri thought back to what happened and answered.

"During the early stages of the 4th war, he was ambushed by a certain mad-man that I won't name and I was ripped out the same way the masked man did back then, but I was locked away in a large statue to be used with my siblings for world domination. The end result left him weak and on deaths door, fortunately he survived and eventually went on to end the war with his own hands, that's when we re-united. I noticed something about him was different, a permanent change on his being, but I never asked about what happened between the time I was taken from him and re-united. I could tell it left a heavy toll on him and never brought it up as we started out new lives in Europe. The rest you know from the mirror." Ahri said as Trevor nodded as the other stuff would be things only his father knew, seeing as his mother didn't want to exactly talk about their lives to the group, for now.

"This place… seems familiar." Simon said as he looked around. Sypha looked and noticed the ruined Brotherhood building with the banners torn to shreds.

"I remember this place. This was our home ages ago before the night Dracula's forces attacked and killed everyone here." She said as the wife of Trevor remembered how things played out when the scouts called out about the monsters heading their way before they burst through the gates and laid waste to everything and how she watched Simon fleeing into the forest as Werewolves descended upon her. Trevor put a hand on her shoulder as he smiled.

"It's alright, nothing is going to harm you." He said as Sypha nodded. Mathias heard something as he held up a hand.

"Do you hear that?" he asked as everyone stopped, Ahri's ears perked up as she made her way to the source as the group followed her as they all stopped in front of a ruined house that had seen better days. Sypha and Trevor recognized it as their old home and noticed the light coming from within through one of the windows.

"It sounds like, singing?" Shanoa said as she turned to Ahri, who sensed a familiar presence and made her way through the door and turned to the group.

"Stay right there, I have a feeling I know who this person is." She said as she disappeared from view as they heard footsteps, a dish shattering against the floor and suddenly the wall next to the front door exploded outwards as two figures flew out of it and crashed into the snow.

"Ahri, it's so good to see you again!" the woman said as she hugged Ahri as she was rubbing her check against her elder sister's.

"It's great to see you too, Rangiku, but could you please get off me?" Ahri said as Rangiku got up and helped her sister up. The group noticed she was wearing a black kimono and had a beige scarf with purple details on it and a pair of wooden sandals. What caught their attention the most (besides her curvaceous figure that seemed to outdo someone like Tsunade's) was the raccoon ears sticking out of her strawberry blonde hair and the fluffy tanuki styled tail above her rump. Rangiku still had a smile on her face as she hugged Ahri, who returned the hug as she looked to the group.

"Remember when I mentioned my siblings?" she asked as they nodded, "This is Rangiku, she's the youngest out of all of us." Ahri finished as her sister pulled away.

"Where are we?" Rangiku said as she looked around in confusion. Ahri remembered the last time all of them were together and pushed those thoughts away as she spoke up.

"Well, let's just say that this place is where someone special to me resides, and that I plan on meeting up with him." Ahri said as she smiled softly.

"Um, who exactly are you?" Gyokuro asked as she studied Rangiku.

"Where are my manners, my name is Rangiku. I am otherwise known as Shukaku the sand spirit and the younger sister to this lightweight." Rangiku said as she thumbed to Ahri who had a scandalized expression about the last part.

"You promised to never speak of that event, Rangiku." Ahri said in slight anger. Rangiku just giggled and waved her off.

"It's not my fault you can't hold your-" Whatever Rangiku was about to say next was silenced as Ahri clamped her hand over her sister's mouth and spoke up.

"Say another word, and I'll pluck your tail until you start crying." Ahri said as she gave Rangiku a heated stare as the younger sister folded her arms and gave a huff as she relented. Ahri took her hand away as Rangiku took a swig from her sake bottle hanging off her obi and remembered something.

"I almost forgot, when I woke up here, I found this note pinned to my outfit." Rangiku said as she reached into her cleavage and handed a note to Ahri as she opened it up.

_-Hello young ones, I am terribly sorry for keeping out of touch about events transpiring recently. But consider this a second shot at life and reunions as I fix some things, Ta-ta for now._

_M.O.M-_

Ahri re-read the note and handed it back to Rangiku as Mathias broke his handcuffs as he rubbed his wrists.

"Wait, how did you break those restraints, I thought they could not be broken?" Jasmine asked, Mathias shrugged before replying.

"I noticed when we arrived here, the power on them vanished." Mathias answered as he looked to the castle.

"You better not try anything crazy." Akasha warned as she placed a hand on her sword. Mathias raised his hands in surrender.

"I know that you will act accordingly, Akasha. Besides, I want to meet this person that my little Carmilla has feeling for." Mathias said as he smirked in Carmilla's direction as her eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" Carmilla asked as lightning danced down her arm, Mathias just smiled and replied.

"You really think I can't pick up on that glimmer in your eyes when you saw how Dracula interacted with his son? I also know you despised Issa but still want someone special." Mathias said as Carmilla crossed her arms and looked away.

"Strange, I can also sense a number of presences inside that are similar to theirs." Mathias said as he motioned to Ahri and Rangiku, both of them stopped their conversation to figure what Mathias said as they focused their senses.

"Wait, does that mean our other sisters are in there?" Rangiku asked as she opened her eyes and turned to Ahri.

"I guess, hopefully we can find them before something bad happens." The vixen answered.

"Well then, Lets go see if we can reach them and find those key fragments for father's domain." Trevor said as he cracked his neck and brought out his combat cross. The group made their way through the ruined village as they kept an eye out for any trouble. They ran into a few zombies, which Rangiku manipulated the ground the swallow them back up. Eventually the group arrived to the drawbridge and noticed the bridge itself was not open.

"That's supposed to stop us, ha!" Kurumu said before she unveiled her wings and launched forward to make it on the other side.

"Kurumu wait!" Yukari yelled out as she sensed something was off, but was too late as Kurumu crashed into an invisible wall and was electrocuted as she cried out in pain before she fell. Shanoa acted and teleported herself right under the younger girl as she caught her before teleporting back to the group.

"What the hell was that?" Kurumu moaned out as she rubbed her head. Lulu cast a fireball at the castle and everyone watched as it struck the same wall and shimmered to reveal a massive magical barrier that encased the castle.

"Well that makes things more problematic." Tsurara said, Simon simply hopped into the chasm and into the darkness. Everyone heard his grunt as he landed and soon lit a torch as he fired up the ones on the walls.

"This way, I know a way into the castle from here." Simon said as the others made their way down. The group was traveling through the caverns as Simon was leading.

"So, what exactly is special about this castle?" Rangiku asked as she looked around.

"This castle originally belonged to the Berhard family, who were a group of dark occultists and were known for their many rituals and dark arts. They were well known for bringing the demon that animates the castle and summoning the Forgotten One. However the Forgotten One slaughtered most of them when it broke free. Cornell, Zobek and I sealed it away in the dimensional prison and I drove out the rest of the Bernhards when I took over later one. Now, the ruler and lord of this place is the Prince of Darkness, Dracula." Carmilla explained before Simon stopped the group.

"What is it?" Victor asked as Simon pointed ahead. They group saw a ghostly figure with a mask-like face as it beckoned to them before going down the hall. Simon knew what the being was and clenched his fists.

"What is that?" Akasha asked as the being had an odd presence to it.

"That was the sentience of the Mirror of Fate, it guided Simon and I when we ventured through this place during our quests to end my father." Trevor said as they continued on. The group encountered harpies and mermen and avoided the deadly waterfalls as they eventually got out of the caverns and were in the chasm below the drawbridge. Their senses were immediately assaulted by the scent of the dead. While Trevor, Simon, Victor and a few more were used to it, the majority were not and reacting accordingly.

"What the hell!" Akua managed to yell out as she was retching and trying to hold in her food.

"Wait, is Naruto responsible for this?" Kurumu said as the group saw the massive pile of bodies in the moat as the green, infected water flowed through them as they avoided it.

"No, he just adds to it, the reason this water is infected and the numerous bodies here pollute it was originally started by the Berhard family when people figured out their true intents, thus resulting in various wars. This is the result of those wars against the Bernhards." Carmilla said as they watched a group of Hunchbacks on the other side of the moat edge dump a large wheel barrow filled with more dead bodies into the moat before they left.

"And the Brotherhood only added to it when they tried to put an end to Dracula." Victor said as Carmilla nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to stay here much longer, the smell is killing me." Gin said as he walked away and spotted an opening in the moat wall as he used his speed to get up there.

"See, it's not that hard, all we got to do is go through here and we should be fine." Unfortunately Gin didn't notice the creature sneaking up behind him until Rin threw two demon wind shuriken at him, Gin yelped as he ducked and they hit their target, the younger lycan turned to see a large Lycan cut in half at the waist and it's upper half pinned to the wall as it gave a few twitches before falling silent.

"What the hell, mom you could have hit me." Gin yelled, Rin giggled before replying.

"Sorry, you should be aware of your surroundings next time." She replied as the group made its way up and into the main hall. Simon noticed the large corpse of the Lady of the Crypt was removed and the doors were repaired.

"Alright, from this point onwards, I want everyone to be on their guard." Trevor said as he turned back to the group behind him.

"And if we don't?" Kokoa asked as she folded her arms, as she really was not going to take orders from 'Mr. Green.'

"Then you will most likely be torn to shreds by the inhabitants, IF you are lucky enough to be killed quickly. But if you manage to survive and they capture you, then there is something worse than death they have in store." Trevor began as he noticed Kokoa expression changed to curiosity and slight fear.

"W-what would happen if I survive?" she asked.

"During my many visits here, I took note of what happens to the remaining brotherhood warriors that manage to survive from another of their failed attempts. The vampires tend to hang up their victims and keep them around as a food source and a training dummy with a few spells. The lycans will chain you up and watch as their 'chew-toy' succumbs to their 'blessing'" Trevor used choice words to not demean Cornell and Gin. "The dungeon Jailors and the minions will use all sorts of torture and interrogation methods, though crude compared to other torture methods found in certain books within the library, they get the job done." Trevor said as he watched Kokoa's demeanor become antsy with a touch of fear within her eyes. Trevor just decided to add the final bit that he knew would convince her to follow him.

"That is only a few of the many torments and sufferings you can encounter here if you are not careful, I've watched many victims cry out for mercy, pleading for their pain to end." Trevor said as he watched Kokoa reach for Kou as the transformer bat turned into a sword.

"I'm not going to let them get me!" Kokoa said as she frowned, hiding her fear, Trevor just ruffled her hair with his free hand as he smiled.

"Good, because it would be a bit of a problem explaining to father why one of his old friends ended up on the menu for his servants." Trevor said as Kokoa glared at the man.

"Trevor, when you encountered those brotherhood knights who were being tortured, did you save any of them?" Sypha asked, as she knew Trevor was not one for leaving his comrades to suffer, even if they turned against him after his rebirth as a vampire. Trevor looked down for a bit before replying.

"I did step in and free some of the poor souls, however I noticed that the others were being guarded heavily by their tormentors. They mentioned things like rape, child violence, abuse and that father personally sanctioned their permanent suffering." Trevor said as he scratched his chin.

"It's because he has a personal dislike for those type of people." Ahri said as she looked…depressed.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked as she was balancing one of her magical throwing knives on a finger.

"Let's just say that he has… dealt with those types of scum in his life." Ahri said as everyone got the signal that she didn't want to elaborate on the subject. Trevor simply nodded as he looked down the hall as he saw the monsters start to converge and charge at them.

"Well then, let's not keep father waiting." He said as they got ready for battle.

(Elsewhere in the castle)

A young woman woke up as she sat up and looked around before glancing to the underside of her wrist and noticed the magical symbol glow for a bit before fading back to black. She sensed the presence of her two friends as they were in their domains and then noted the various other signatures in different parts of the castle, but the one that caught her attention the most was the one in the throne room, which was very familiar to her.

"Hmm, it seems that the protection seal did work, not that I would doubt my master, however who exactly is in the castle hall?" she asked herself as she headed to her bath to freshen up as she wanted to see her lord again.

(On a mountain peak near the castle)

A young looking man was watching the castle as a smile was etched onto his face, he was dressed in a dapper suit that complimented his handsome appearance and had a walking cane in his hand, not that he needed it, seeing as he was giddy with joy, but the oddest thing about his appearance was the pair of 3-D glasses over his eyes. Zobek appeared next to him as he also looked over the castle as the lord of the dead noticed the man wave his hand and more energy signatures were teleported within different parts of said castle.

"Are you sure about this, he may react negatively." Zobek asked his companion, who just giggled like a boy trying candy for the first time.

"I'm aware of that, but in the long run, he'll be happy, which is my goal for now." The man said as he popped a jelly bean in his mouth.

"Another thing, she is getting out of hand." Zobek said as this made the man's smile drop for a second before returning to normal.

"Have no fear, my friend, she will face punishment later. In the meantime, enjoy yourself, have a drink." The man said as Zobek nodded and disappeared to inspect Dracula's collection of alcoholic beverages (which were off limits to everyone else), but Zobek wasn't in the mood as he had a headache coming.

**Chapter complete, seems a bit shorter than the previous chapter (either that or I'm seeing things). Anyway, please leave a review on what you think and a PM if you have any questions regarding the story, until then stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out. **


	4. Old faces and siblings

**Hey Guys back with another chapter for you all, I have one small request for you. If it wouldn't be too much, could you guys check out my other ongoing story 'Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms' and let me know what you think of it? Anyway, on with the story.**

**Story Start.**

Trevor struck down the last monster as the group moved forward.

"That was intense." Kurumu said as she folded her wings and her nails shortened.

"Well those were just the small fry, so be alert." Simon said as he nudged the corpse of a Hunchback. The group continued their journey as Simon noticed something off about the lanterns on the walls.

'Wait a second, these flames are different, I remember them being like this when I encountered-' His thoughts were cut off as he was struck in the back of the head and stumbled forward as a familiar face landed a few feet in front of him.

"Who the hell is that?" Shanoa questioned as she summoned one of her weapons, that's when a horde of Scavens busted through holes in the wall and Flying Scavens flew down from the scaffolding. Simon recognized his adversary and growled.

"Can't say it's good to see you again, Watchman." The third generation Belmont said as the Night Watchman stood up and spoke, which surprised Simon because he believed the person to be mute.

"The felling mutual, Vampire Hunter. I want a rematch, you against me, no assistance from your comrades." The undead being said as he pointed to Simon with his staff as Simon nodded and cracked his whip. The two lunged at the each other as the others were fighting off the Scavens.

"What type of creatures are these things?" Sypha asked as she blasted a fire spell from her book as it incinerated a Scaven and watched the one that Shanoa cut in half shudder as two formed from the pieces of the one before.

"They are known as Scavens, they are capable of multiplying by passing their disease to their victims and being bisected by weapons, the only way to truly destroy them is incineration or tearing them apart to the point they can't multiply!" Simon called out as he dodged a swing from his opponent's weapon. Simon grabbed the forked end and pulled the Night Watchman in before he delivered a painful uppercut and added a shoulder ram as he knocked the undead being back as he coughed a bit as he held his stomach.

"Perhaps, I have misjudged you. Seeing as you possess better skills than those brutes that took you in. how about we raise the stakes?" The Night Watchman said before spinning his staff in a windmill fashion as he tossed it to his side as it planted into a pillar and brought his hands together and began going through hand signs. Ahri narrowed her eyes at seeing this as she burned another Scaven and thought to herself.

'How exactly does he know hand seals and what is he planning?' her thoughts were interrupted as a large dome of translucent teal energy formed around the two fighters and expanded as the group was forced back. The Night Watchman then went through another set of hand seals as the remaining Scavens shuddered and grew out as they took forms similar to the sizes of bears and griffons. Simon's opponent cracked his knuckles as he got into a stance and motioned for Simon to come at him. Simon cracked his neck as he dropped his whip and got into his stance as the two began their fight.

"These new changes make them even tougher than before and harder to kill." Lulu said as she burned a hole through a Scaven's torso and watched as the wound regenerated and healed. Sypha turned to a specific page in her spell-book and called to her husband.

"Trevor, I'm going to use that spell! Keep them off me as I prepare it." She said as Trevor nodded as he wrapped his Combat Cross chain around a Scaven's neck and brought himself on its back as he struggled a bit and gained control as he forced it to attack its brethren. It only worked for a few moment before he was forced to abandon his ride as the other Scavens turned and tore it to pieces. Akasha and Gyokuro were working in tandem as the former was using her sword and strength to cleave her way through the beasts as the latter was using Enemy Zero to imitate Ahri's fox fire and burn the Scavens that Akasha tore through. Mathias was weaving his way through them as his arms shifted into a pair of wicked looking claws as he diced them up. Everyone else was holding out as Sypha finished her chanting for the spell.

"Pyro Art; Solar Flare!" she called out as a large blast of intense heat and flames exploded from her and incinerated the Scavens, leaving everyone unharmed.

"Wow, didn't know the housewife had those skills at her disposal." Gyokuro remarked as she brushed off the ash from her clothing.

"I had a few adventures of my own before I gave birth to Simon." Sypha said as she closed her book. Yukari noticed Mathias' arms and asked.

"Hey, why are your arms like that?" asked the younger witch. Mathias chuckled as he flexed a clawed hand before responding.

"This is part of my own powers, it more or less goes with my title of the 'Great Parasite'. I can changed my body to suit my needs and consume others completely. Let's say if I was left unchecked, I could consume half the human race within a short time span." Mathias said as his arms returned to normal and he reached into his coat as he pulled out a cigarette case and a lighter as he put one in his mouth as he lit it and put the case away.

"And if you get any crazy ideas, I will personally see to that you are sealed away and not able to harm anyone else." Akasha said as she placed her sword at his neck. Mathias pushed the blade away and replied.

"That will not be necessary, as I am leaving myself to the mercy of you and my biological daughter from here on out." Mathias said as he blew out smoke from his nostrils.

"Really? And what brought this about?" Carmilla said as she folded her arms.

"Well, for starters, I haven't been the good father I wanted to be for my child, seeing as I left with Akasha that day without bothering to search for survivors and in turn left you to fend for yourself. Also I want to make up for those I used for my schemes to come back and take over our world." He said as he glanced to Akua.

"Sound fair enough, just don't try anything funny." Trevor said as he motioned the Vampire Killer hanging of Ahri's waist. Mathias raised his hands in surrender as he smiled.

"You have my word, Mr. Belmont. Besides I want to go against your father to see which is the stronger Vampire Lord." He replied as Trevor nodded.

"Um, I know this is nice and all, but shouldn't we be worried about Simon?" Selena asked as she pointed to the two fighters as the Night Watchman landed an axe kick on Simon's shoulder as the red-head retaliated by grabbing the leg and bringing his elbow down as he broke the leg at the knee. His opponent flipped back as he snapped his leg in place and threw out six throwing knives, which looked awfully similar to kunai, at Simon as he dodged four of them but two stabbed into his left bicep. Grunting in pain, he ripped them out and caught the Night Watchman's arm with his other arm as the undead went in for a tiger palm strike. Simon held the throwing knives in his free hand as he stabbed them into the Night Watchman's heart and head-butted the person as the Night Watchman stumbled back and fell to a knee as he placed a hand on his chest as the barrier dropped.

"It has been a long time since I tasted defeat and seen my own blood." The Night Watchman said as he ripped out the knives and put them away as his mask was breaking apart from the head-butt, revealing his eyes. The skin was a pale color, on par with a Vampire or a fresh corpse, but what caught their attention the most was his eyes. His eyes were red with black markings in them, marking that Ahri and Rangiku seemed to recognize.

"We will meet again, Vampire Hunter." The Night Watchman stood up and held out his hand as his staff returned to him and tipped his hat before throwing a small sphere down as it exploded on impact, releasing a deafening bang and a plume of smoke as the Night Watchman disappeared from view. Simon's injuries caught up to him as he grunted and collapsed on his knees. Selena rushed over and started healing his injuries with a healing spell as the others walked up.

"Well, that was interesting." Victor said he holstered his weapon. Shanoa noticed Ahri and Rangiku's silence and looks as she spoke up.

"Hey, are you two alright, you look like you've seen a ghost." She asked. Ahri and Rangiku glanced to each other before Ahri replied.

"Those eyes he had, they bring back bad memories." Ahri said as she looked down.

"What kind of bad memories?" Trevor asked. Ahri sighed before she answered.

"Memories of a madman bent on world domination, the death of your grandparents, my capture and enslavement. I could explain better if I could show you." Said the vixen as Rangiku wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Hey, if we are lucky, that man won't show his face around here." Said the younger sister as Ahri nodded.

"Well, Simon is healed up, I wonder what else is in store in this place." Trevor said as Simon picked up his whip and stood up as he thanked his wife and was about to respond when a large colony of bats flew in through the hole in the ceiling and around the group.

"Oh, come on! What's next, a giant bat that spit's flames!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to get the small mammals away from her. While everyone was distracted Akua didn't notice the creature forming behind her out of the bats that slowly dispersed. The creature fully formed as all the bats flying around the group merged to it as the group regained their bearings, Jasmine sensed a presence behind her sister and she turned around to see the large bat like creature ready to pounce on Akua.

"Akua, behind you!" she warned as Akua, and everyone else, turned to face the beast, only for it to lunge forward as it's claws on its feet stabbed into her shoulders as it flapped it's large wings and shot out into the night sky through the hole the bats came in, letting out a loud shriek as it took off with its prey.

"Akua!" Carmilla yelled as she sprouted her bat wings from a partial transformation and took after the creature that took her daughter. The group tried to follow as the ones that could fly went after and the others got onto the rooftops and followed as they ran along said rooftops (but not before Simon picked up and pocketed a small glowing metal fragment of something that the Night Watchman left before following the group).

Akua was struggling to free herself, but only served to bring her pain as the large demonic looking, bat like creature (which was the size of a small wyvern) dug its back claws deeper into her shoulders as she winced. She noticed her mother flying a few yards behind as she tried to cast lightning at the monster, only to miss as the thing dodged and weaved through the spires and buildings.

"Let go of me!" Akua yelled as she tried using her nails, which lengthened into claws similar to Dracula's) to cut its tendons to free herself, but was surprised when they passed through as if the creature was an illusion. Akua then noted Carmilla's lightning that did hit its mark, was passing through the creature as it let out a guttural laugh. It was as if this thing was a Phantom that could be harmed by physical means **(This Creature is known as The Phantom Bat).**

"It's not working, mother. Your attacks pass through it like it's a ghost!" Akua yelled out as Carmilla thought for a bit and responded.

"Then try hitting it with a technique that can phase through reality and land a blow!" Carmilla yelled back as she dodged a spire. Akua nodded and focused her energy for her signature move, the Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword, she noted that a spectral blade formed over her arm from the elbow down to the tip of her nails, vibrant purple in color. Akua was momentarily distracted when the Phantom Bat flipped over on its back as it fired off a short series of magic fireballs, demonic purple in color, at Carmilla as the woman raised her arms to defend herself and created a magic shield around her. The fireballs connected and blasted her out of the sky as she fell below.

"Mother!" Akua cried out as she looked to the Phantom Bat as it turned back on its normal flight.

"Alright you animal, Try this on for size." With that, the younger Vampire sliced through its legs at the knees at is shrieked in pain as the feet let go of her and she fell. The Phantom Bat glared at her burst into regular bats (including its severed legs) as the colony dive-bombed to her. Akua was momentarily distracted as she prepared to land on a roof that she didn't notice the Phantom Bat reform as its hind claws (which were attached to the body again) sank into her torso as it flapped upwards as it gained higher altitude. Akua pushed aside the pain as she felt several of her organs pierced and noticed a small balcony on top of one of the many buildings that were part of the castle. She formed a plan and created another dimensional blade and this time cut the skin membranes before driving the magical blade into its torso. The Phantom Bat shrieked in agony as it tumbled out of the air and landed on the rooftop balcony as Akua managed to break free and put a hand over her wounds, she lost a decent amount of blood and was suffering organ damage to several vital organs. She noticed the Phantom Bat shamble a bit as it got up on its feet and folded wings (like how a wyvern stands using its folded wings)

"You want some of this, come and get some!" Akua growled as the demonic bat roared at her and charged Akua dodged and was about to strike when it burst into regular bats and reformed behind her and struck her with its whip-like tail. Akua stumbled forward as she turned around, only for the Phantom Bat to tackle her to the floor and bite down on her shoulder as she screamed in pain.

'I am not going to die like this, not before reaching Naruto!' she mentally yelled as she tried tearing gouges in its neck and body to free herself as she felt her life slowly being drained by the Phantom Bat. In the upper section of the main tower of the castle, Alucard formed from his bat cloud and saw where Akua was, he drew Masamune and threw it as the blade spun like a propeller as it lodged itself into the Phantom Bat's back and jutted out its chest, only millimeters from piercing Akua. The monster shrieked in pain as it let go of Akua and stumbled back as it tried to dislodge the legendary sword. Akua managed to get up and noticed a bit of the creatures blood stained her attire and got on her skin. She collected some and brought it to her mouth as she got a taste. Immediately this brought out something primal within her as she hungered for more and set her sights on the Phantom Bat, her eyes glazed over with cruelty and sadism matched by few people.

"Your blood taste divine, and I want more!" she hissed as her eyes glowed a demonic red as he nails turned back into claws. Akua appeared in front of the pained beast and formed another dimensional sword on her arm as she wiped twice and cut through the tendons as the bat's arms fell limp. Akua grabbed it by its snout and twisted it back as she exposed its neck and opened her mouth as she bit down, hard. The beast shrieked and struggled to free itself as Akua was ravenously feasting on its blood, her wounds healed as her body 'filled out'. Akua had her fill and pulled back as she tore out its throat as blood sprayed on her smiling face as she reached with her other hand around the dying monster and grabbed the hilt of the Masamune.

"You seem to be in pain, let me help." She said with a seductive undertone as she picked up the Phantom Bat and threw it over her as it landed on its stomach before she walked up and planted a boot onto its lower-back and grabbed swords hilt. She pushed the sword forward and cleaved the Phantom Bat in half from the mid-torso up as its blood sprayed out and pooled around it. The creature let out one final shudder as it succumbed to death. Akua had a dark smile on her face as she inspected the blade and licked the blood off it as she trailed her nails along the sword. Carmilla landed as her wings were absorbed back into her and noticed that her daughter seemed to be in a trance.

"Alirihgt, dear, snap out of it." The mother said as she focused some magic on her finger and poked Akua on the forehead as the glazed look left Akua's eyes and she looked down the corpse of her opponent.

"What just happened?" she asked as Carmilla sighed and Alucard, as well as the rest of the group, landed on the balcony.

"If I were to take a guess, I'd say you inherited more than this creature's power." Alucard said as he summoned the Crissaegrim and swiped at her neck, Akua was about to dodge it but was surprised when her neck burst into a small swarm of tiny bats as the sword passed through harmlessly and her neck reformed as Alucard stored his sword away.

"Odd, but intriguing." Jasmine said as she watched Akua raise a hand and focused as it burst into bats that flew around before she sent out a mental command as they reformed into her arm.

"That trance you succumbed to when you consumed the creature's blood also gifted you with father's passive ability to act on his predatory instincts, combined with your latent cruelty to display to your opponents, essentially makes you as deadly as him in terms of acting on predatory instincts, but not in power." Alucard said as he reverted to Trevor.

"So, I become like a feral beast when I get in a fight?" Akua questioned.

"Not essentially, while you will act on instinct alone, it is possible to hone your newfound powers and instincts to where you retain your mind as you fight, unlike my vampire warriors." Carmilla said as Akua nodded and looked to the Masamune.

"Can I keep this?" she asked as she turned to Trevor, who was about to retort when she hugged the blade and gave him the dreaded puppy eyes.

"Ppplllleeeeaaaasssseee?" she asked as Trevor sighed and muttered about young women and their habits.

"You may, however, if you use it to spill the blood of innocents, I will take it back. Understood?" the second generation Belmont said as Akua nodded and thanked him.

"Isn't one supposed to offer their blood for a powerful sword like that to accept them?" Yukari asked as she studied the legendary sword as she recalled reading about magical weaponry and their requirements to use them. Akua shrugged them and sliced her right palm on the sword as it glowed for a bit and Akua noticed some of that power flow into her open hand and form into a four pointed shuriken of pure energy as the blade and the shuriken dispersed as the Kanji for 'peace' was on her palm of her left hand as the wound on her right closed shut. Simon noticed the corpse of the Phantom Bat fade away in sparks as another glowing metal fragment was left in its place. He picked it up and held out the other piece as both floated in the air for a bit before connecting and falling back into his hand.

"Heh, seems like certain creatures leave behind pieces of the key that we need to reach Grandfather." Simon said as he showed the piece to the group before placing it in his pouch.

"Where exactly are we now?" Tsurara asked as she looked out for any signs of danger. Victor brought out a folded up piece of large parchment and undid it as he spoke up.

"I know this may not exactly help us, but I managed to recover a map from the Brotherhood HQ before I ventured into the city that night to see if I could find Great-Grandfather, this map was put together by Roland de Ronceval before he led the final siege all those centuries ago." Victor said as the group watched the map swirl about as they tried to figure out their location. Meanwhile Carmilla focused some magic on her finger and tapped Akua's shoulder as her outfit was restored and changed to accommodate her new 'bodily changes'.

"What's with this damn thing?" Simon asked as the map didn't seem to stop moving about.

"It seems that the demon that gave the castle its sentience does not want us to make progress." Jasmine said. Eventually, by some unseen force, the map slowed down and formed a complete view of the castle with multiple small glowing dots spread throughout the place as the group sighed in relief as the map had the castle sectioned in four parts by colored borders and many smaller sections labeled.

"So, those glowing dots are other pieces of this key we are building, but what are these colored flames moving about?" Outer Moka asked, Victor folded the map up and put it away as he answered.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but the next piece is located in the Abandoned Mine. Maybe we will encounter some friendly forces along the way." He said as the group hoped for that. Suddenly a teleportation obelisk (those that Zobek used to have Dracula get to certain parts of the city) appeared behind them.

"That's odd, I didn't expect Zobek himself to lend us a hand in our quest." Trevor said as he observed the obelisk.

"It's not the old prune, I can't sense his powers on this, rather the power I sense seems… older and happy?" she asked as she placed a finger on her chin.

"Well, let's not waste time here, my girls are freezing here." Rangiku said as she hugged herself to try to warm up as another gust of icy wind passed them. As if on command the obelisk opened up and they were all broken down into black mist and absorbed into it as it closed and teleported off the group's desired destination.

(Abandoned Mine)

The obelisk rose up from the ground in green energy as it opened up and spun in opposite circles as it vanished and the group was at their destination. Kurumu stumbled off to the side as she released the contents of her stomach behind a boulder, some of the other members of the group were queasy from the teleport but pushed it down.

"New rule, let's not do that again unless we have to, I don't want to be want to be like those anorexia patients on the catwalk thank you." Kurumu said as she came back and popped a stick of gum on her mouth to get rid of the taste of bile. A few people chuckled/giggled as they began looking around.

"Is it just me or does this place seem a little... empty?" Ruby asked as she tried sensing for other monsters but didn't find any so far. Yukari's parents shrugged as the group moved forward and kept their guard up.

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Kaluha asked as they stopped and heard the faint sound of fighting.

"Come on, let's go see if there is anyone in need of our help." Simon said as he ran forward as the group followed him. The noise got louder as they got closer and entered a large cavern as they came upon an unusual scene. While there were Harpies, their leaders, a few Harpies from the City of the Damned as well as the three variations of Mermen there. Their opponent is what caught their attention the most.

It was a large feline, not just any ordinary looking cat, this creature seemed to be entirely composed of blue flames and had two flaming tails along with a set of heterochromatic eyes, one yellow, and the other green. The large flaming cat seemed to be playing with the harpies and the mermen as their attacks didn't have much of an effect on it. The cat breathed in and let out a stream of fire as it roasted the majority of the monsters and started consuming them like cat food one by one as the remainder of the monsters took the opportunity to flee. The cat's ears twitched when Cornell accidently kicked a rock forward. The cat turned around and looked to the group with the corpse of a merman in its mouth as it downed the monster and its eyes scanned the group before settling to Ahri and Rangiku as the two stepped forward.

"Hey sis, it's us." Rangiku said as she patted the cat's nose. The cat opened its mouth and did something no one was expecting, it licked them as they were lifted off the ground with the tongue and dropped to the floor.

"Oh gross, I wanted a hug or even a new bottle of sake, not to be slathered with saliva." Rangiku complained as she tried to dry herself off, Ahri did that with a fire jutsu as the cat… giggled as it watched them.

"Always the type to complain, Rangiku." A female voice said.

"Yeah, you just need to relax more often." Another voice said.

"I am relaxed, I just don't like it when you two decide to ruin my clothes." Rangiku replied as she dusted herself off.

"spoilsport/crybaby." The voice said simultaneously as the cat burst into twin columns of fire as they condensed into human forms, revealing two women standing there in different attire. The women hugged Ahri and Rangiku as they expressed their happiness the see one another. Ahri turned to the group and introduced them.

"Everyone, these two are Yoruichi and Blair, they're our sisters and the twins of our group. Together they form into Matatabi, the Two Tailed Demon Cat." Ahri explained as the group understood as the twin cats greeted the group. The group noticed the pair of cat ears and tail on both women, Yoruichi's was a darker shade purple as Blair's was a lighter shade.

"Out of curiosity, do you know where we are?" Blair asked as she took of her witch hat and scratched her head before putting it back on.

"Well, I'm actually following sister and her group of misfits around." Rangiku said as she thumbed to the group.

"M-misfits! I'm going to take your head for that." Jasmine said as she channeled lightning through her hands, only to be stopped by Carmilla as the elder Vampire calmed her down.

"So, what's the group for?" Yoruichi asked as she looked to Ahri.

"We'll it's a long story, but to shorten it down. We are traveling through this castle and trying to get in contact with the rest of our siblings as well as assemble the key to our destination." Ahri said as she answered Yoruichi's question.

"A key to what?" Yoruichi asked as she noticed the glint in Ahri's eyes and the faint smile on her lips when she mentioned the key.

"The key to the room that my husband is in." Ahri answered.

"You have a husband, I this I want to hear, do tell." Yoruichi said as a smirk graced her face as Blair appeared next to her twin and had a smile of her own.

"What's this I hear about big sister having a lover?" Blair asked as she smiled as she heard what Yourichi heard and the two got closer into Ahri's personal space. Ahri simply placed her hands on their faces and gently pushed them back as she responded.

"That's enough you two, but if you are curious. I would like to introduce you to my son, grandson and great-grandson." Ahri said as she motioned to Trevor, Simon and Victor. Yoruichi and Blair turned to the three Belmonts and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Um, hi." Simon said to break the ice after a few moments of awkward silence. Before the trio could react the twin cats were inspecting them and poking and prodding their forms as they made a few comments and questions. This lasted for a few moments as Sypha, Selena and Shanoa giggled at their husbands' expense. Simon grew irritated and pushed the two away by their faces.

"Alright, now that meetings are over and I'm done being poked at like dissected frog on a magician's alchemy table, I would like to head to the location of the next fragment of the key." The beefy Belmont said as he glanced to his dad and son.

"You're no fun, red." Blair said as she grabbed his hand and moved it lower.

"If you want I can make you happy." She said as she moved his hand down to her breasts, only for a throwing knife to pin her hat to a wall.

"If you mind, I would like it if you do not try to seduce my husband." Selena said as she recalled her knife back into her hand with magic. Blair pouted and retrieved her hat.

"I see you are still curious about sex, Blair. Maybe another time." Rangiku said as she smirked.

"Aww, but I want to know how it works. I hear people say it's amazing, how come I have to wait." Blair whined as she pouted and folded her arms as Yoruichi just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Don't worry sis, you'll find out. I can tell you its simply wonderful." Rangiku said as she smirked at Blair's reaction. Yoruichi made a fake cough in her fist and muttered 'virgin'.

"What was that!" Rangiku yelled as Yoruichi smirked and replied.

"Oh nothing, except the fact I can smell the scent of your innocence, virgin." Yoruichi teased as Rangiku growled and replied.

"Were on the same boat here, pussycat!" the raccoon shot back as Yoruichi frowned and sarks seemed to shoot between their eyes.

"That's enough you two, I can say that sex is a wonderful act in itself, but in the meantime, we have more important things." Ahri said as her sisters turned to her as she turned and walked to where she sensed the next piece of the key as everyone followed her.

**Another Chapter in the bag. Akua is now the owner of the Masamune nd gained new abilities, Ahri and Rangiku re-unite with Yourichi and Blair who make up the Two Tailed Demon Cat, and familiar faces return. What else is in store for the group? Find out in the next chapter and please leave a review of your thoughts on this chapter and/or a PM if you have questions. I also want to know what you think of my other story Naruto and Menma Brothers in Arms, it's a bit slow at first, but I guarantee it's good. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun1 signing out.**


	5. The Dragon's discovery and little sister

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. As usual, please leave a review on what you thought and a PM if you have questions. Without further ado, let the chapter begin.**

**Story Start.**

(With the Night Watchman)

The immortal being was walking down the hall that led to the Throne Room and paused as the familiar aura that the denizen known as the wraith slowly shuffled over, The Night Watchman knew who this being was and decided to relay some news.

"Your children and wife are here, as well as your mother." The Wraith tilted its head at the mention of its family. With that said, the undead being continued his walk as he stopped in front of the grand doors that led to the Throne Room, he closed his eyes as a teal fiery sigil appeared underneath his shoes and he sank into the ground as the sigil vanished. Inside the Throne Room, the sigil appeared and the Night Watchman rose up from it as he approached the figure on the Throne itself.

"My Liege, you are alive." The undead said as he bowed. Dracula was broken out of his thoughts as he saw his familiar servant.

"I'm aware of that, seems like I am still needed in that damned prophecy. I know for a fact that Satan is no more, so why am I still alive?" the Vampire Lord asked to himself. The Night Watchman was thinking of a few reasons why before speaking up.

"My lord, if I may offer a few appropriate reasons why we are still alive." The Night Watchman said as he stood up. Dracula raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Continue." He said.

"One reason could be that God has decided to make it up to you for your 'continued service' and killing the Devil, another could be that there is a greater being out there with plans of their own and perhaps the final suggestion, odd in itself, would be that luck is on your side as a group has entered the castle and is looking to reach you, the one known as Simon Belmont is amongst them as there are some familiar faces in the group as well. Though, there is one individual who caught my attention the most." The Night Watchman said.

"Really?" Dracula asked as he had a look of slight surprise as he knew nothing really caught the Watchman's attention, besides a certain prisoner in the dungeons, with four others as they are labeled classified and not to touch by everyone except those that administer their torture.

"It's a woman, but the most striking feature about her is the nine fox tails she has sprouting from her tailbone that are condensed into one when not in battle, the pair of fox ears on her head and the whisker marks adorning her cheeks and her golden amber eyes, similar to your son Alucard's. She seems… familiar to me from my past." he said as he finished his report. Dracula was in deep thought as he was peering into his chalice of blood.

'Are they really alive? Have I been given a second chance with my family? My wife seems to have her powers and abilities restored to her. But what about me, can I see those again that I've lost along the way?' the Vampire Lord thought to himself as he looked back to the Watchman.

"Thank you for the news, you can proceed with your activities." The undead bowed as he reached into his satchel and brought out another mask and put it on as he left the way he came in. Dracula got up out of his Throne as he teleported onto the balcony that over looked the castle. He closed his eyes and focused. He let out a quick, silent burst of his power as it encompassed the entirety of the castle before he felt returning signals (think like how bats use echolocation to move about). He found that the group was traveling through the abandoned mine, as well as multiple others in various parts of the castle. He was confused by this turn of events as he wanted nothing more than to be free of his cursed immortality. That was the only reason he even agreed to work with Zobek. But now, now things complicated and he did not like being left in the dark about events. That's when he sensed four people appear behind him as they hugged his large form.

"Ladies." He remarked as he stared to the four.

"Master, your alive and well." One said as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"It seems so, but I have other matters that have appeared." He replied as he patted her head.

"What bothers you my lord?" another asked as she had a smile on her face. Dracula thought for a moment before replying.

"Something is going on as those from my past and others have appeared inside the castle. Lure them to your chambers and if they are a threat, deal with them, but do not kill them if they bear no ill intent towards me. However if they do, exterminate with precision." He said as they nodded.

"What about the group that's with your son?" the third asked, her most defining feature, besides her revealing outfit was the twin black cat ails emerging from her tailbone and a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Leave them to me, but first, test them. See if they are here to fight me." He said as the four bowed as they let go of him.

"You have your tasks, now go." He said as two jumped off the balcony and sprouted wings, one has six black angel wings as the other had a pair of demon wings, as they flew to their respective domains. The third transformed into a spectral cat the size of a small horse as she hoped along the spires and rooftops as she went to her sanctuary. Dracula raised an eyebrow at the last one as she smiled at him as she brushed a lock of silver hair away from her nose.

"Is there an issue?" Dracula asked as he looked to her.

"I just thought you might need something to eat, since you did reappear back here and seemed a bit drained." She said as Dracula's stomach let out a growl. She smiled as exposed her neck to him as he grabbed her with care and bit down as he started to feed, she let out moans as she enjoyed this, letting him feast on her blood. She traced a hand down his leg in response as he finished and pulled back.

"Thank you." He said as she nodded and jumped off the balcony as she shot to a spire like a missile, summoning a familiar forked staff as she planted it into the spire and used it like a gymnastics bar and flipped forward as she brought out the weapon and a pair of demonic wings sprouted as she reached the apex of her launch as she flew to her private chambers. Dracula glanced to the moon as he contemplated on what was going on as he returned back to the Throne Room.

(In the area of Frankenstein's residence)

A glass/metal capsule hissed open as a Golgoth Guard pulled the lever operating it. Behind it were two large burly figures with mental ward clothing on, complete with blood smears and shades that his their eyes. The capsule fully opened as one of the large figures (now called lab assistants) came forward and reached into the capsule as it inserted the glass orb containing a heavily modified heart and closed up the opened ribcage. It twisted the knob on the left of the figures ribcage and pushed in in as a click was heard and it stepped back as electric shocks began to course through the beings body, reanimating it in the process. The figure gasped out as it reached up and placed a hand on its skeletal face as it began feeling itself for any malformations. Feeling none, it rose up and looked to see its lab assistants waiting there patiently as one walked forward and presented a closed box, which revealed to be clothing when the lid was removed. The strange being got dressed and looked to its assistants.

"What's the news this time." He, the voice revealing it to be male, said as the brute next to the Golgoth Guard pushed it forward as the guard got on a knee and bowed to the skeletal man/thing. He looked and saw other Golgoth Guards standing at attention as they saluted (think Attack on Titan salutes). The person rubbed his hands as he examined the new creatures and noticed Possessed Citizens encased in a large cage in a corner of the large room.

"Let's get to work." He said with a dark chuckle.

(With the group)

The group was now venturing through the crypt as the abandoned mine had led them there and the next key piece was near, according to the map.

"Am I the only one here who thinks it's a bad idea to disturbed the resting place of the dead?" Gin asked as he looked around.

"That depends, if they are not bothering you then yes, you could let them be. However if they are giving people a hard time, than simply do away with them." Simon answered. Carmilla had this nagging feeling as the group entered the private parts of the crypt, where Walter and his family were buried following their demise at the Forgotten Ones' hands. Carmilla immediately noticed Walter's opened tomb and sensed the remnants of stasis magic on it.

"Well, Simon, I found your answer as to how Walter managed to live for so long and attack you and your family." She said as she motioned to the open coffin. Simon growled as his lifter the coffin and threw it against the wall in anger. Selena calmed her husband down as Victor sensed something.

"Follow me, I sense the next piece of the key." He said as he led the group to a large room with a statue in front of a large hole in the ground.

"Well, let's go get that key piece." Kaluha said as she prepared to jump down only to be stopped by Trevor.

"You might want to stick with me, as it is a labyrinth down there and those that end up lost are killed and consumed by the zombies." He said. Rangiku snapped her fingers as she clasped her hands together and the sounds of tremors was heard below. It eventually stopped as Rangiku lowered her hands.

"There, I reformed to maze to be a straight drop down to the bottom chamber." She said as Ahri jumped down first as everyone else followed her.

(Lady of the Crypt's chamber)

Everyone landed on bones as they got up and looked around.

"What the hell is this place?" Shanoa asked as she picked up a skull.

"The feeding chamber of the Lady of the Crypt. From what I gathered from the fallen brotherhood knight scrolls that were found on their corpses around here, the Bernhard's threw their enemies and those they disliked into here as the 'lady', which was a massive deformed insect that had an anglerfish style lure fashioned like a weeping woman to lure in its prey as they tried to find a way out." Trevor answered as he looked around occasionally poking at the dirt with his boots.

"So, we've fallen into a lion's den then?" Yoruichi asked as she looked to Trevor.

"Fortunately I managed to slay the creature when I encountered it back when I first started my quest to destroy my father. So, no, we're safe for the time being." He said as Yoruichi nodded.

"How quick you are to dismiss us, Trevor." A demonic, layered voice said as it reverberated in the chamber. Trevor knew what it was as he looked around.

"You again! Father beat you and broke free of your influence, what do you hope to gain by bothering us?" he said as he gripped his Combat Cross.

"Whoever said we are trying to control your father, we are simply taking care of intruders unworthy of his presence." The voice said as Simon spoke up.

"If you want a fight, come down here and face us. Or are you just a coward to take on your enemies like you did with Grandfather!" the beef-cake Belmont yelled out. The demonic voice chuckled and replied.

"Ever the simple minded, stupid brute, Simon Belmont. There is no need to rush your deaths along, we will savor it like treats as we consume your souls and add to the collection. But if you wish to die so eagerly, we can help with that." The voice replied as blood flowed down from the ceiling and soaked into the ground as the group prepared for the worst as they noticed the hole in the ceiling was sealed up. Suddenly the ground started to shake as the bones were absorbed into the soil and the shaking stopped.

"That's it? So much for claiming we'd suffer and die horrible deaths." Gin said as a large skeletal hand composed of hundreds of smaller bones burst from the ground.

"Me and my big mouth." Gin deadpanned as everyone watched as another hand burst up as something large began to rise out of the ground. It was revealed to be a colossal skeletal titan made up of the millions of bones. The thing was about the size of the Ice Titan that was fought by Gabriel in the lake of Oblivion, if not larger and bulkier. The creature's entire body (at least the waist up that was visible) was littered with spikes of varying sizes and its hands had three clawed fingers and thumb. Its mouth was filled with pointed mismatched dagger-like teeth as they saw that the blood animating it was holding it together. The beast let out a booming roar/wail as it laid its sights on the group. it threw a punch at Inner Moka but was blocked by Outer Moka, who had the light tonfas' emanating from her arms.

"Wait, when did you learn that?" the silver haired on asked.

"I studied it a bit after the other dark lord taught it to the boy." Outer said as suddenly both were knocked back by a flick of the finger.

"Everyone split up and divide its attention! The more targets there are, the better chance we have of disorienting it." Victor said as the group followed his advice and split as they took pot shots at it. Akua jumped onto an arm and stabbed down with her spectral moon crushing blades as this seemed to grab its attention the beast growled as more spikes shot out of its forearm and made an attempt to impale her. But she was surprised when the spikes shot out as projectiles, she barely managed to avoid them as she landed.

"What the hell, It can do that!" Kurumu yelled as she watched it from her spot in the air. This grabbed its attention as it opened its mouth and fired off a horde of bone spears at her. She dodged them as she flew in and used its head as a stepping stone as she distracted it, which was what Mizore needed as she threw a large icicle spear at it as it impaled the Skeletal Titan in the eye. It grabbed the offending weapon and crushed it as its 'wound' slowly closed up, every attack had little to no effect as its wound reformed and it sprouted more spikes, blades and dangerous items as it attacked with them.

"Everything we do just seems to piss it off!" Akasha called out as she dodged a swipe of its arm. Mathias was dodging and striking back with his transformed arm claws as he wasn't really doing much. Gyokuro channeled all her energy into her Enemy Zero powers as she unleashed a beam of lightning that pierced through the titan's torso, leaving a gaping hole, Gyokuro was drained from this as she collapsed to a knee. The Skeletal Titan roared in fury as it slammed its fist into the ground as bone spikes burst from the ground and stuck them in place as smaller barbs formed and embedded into the group members as they felt their magic and chakra start to get screwed up.

"Shit, how do we break out of this?" Ruby yelled as she struggled to break free.

"This ability it has is similar to someone Naruto fought in the past, the only way to end the technique is to kill the one who cast it." Ahri replied as she tried to burn the bones, but to no avail. Gyokuro was panting heavily as she cursed her shortcomings.

'Dammit, I used up more energy than I anticipated when we fought those Scavens, and now I'm drained after firing off that attack. Seems like this place is more difficult to fight in with magic then back home. Now I can see why Naruto and Carmilla are so powerful when compared to us. They have a greater control over more powerful magic.' She thought as she felt bones impale her arms and legs as she was held in place as the Skeletal Titan reared back its right arm and a long bone blade sprouted from its palm and ready to kill her as its torso wound reformed itself.

'Looks like this is the end of the line for me, Carmilla and Akasha should watch over my girls from here on out. They're better mothers than I'll ever be. It seems my wish to re-unite with Naruto won't happen after all.' She thought as the titan lunged forward with the blade aimed at her. Gyokuro resigned herself to her fate as she waited for the fatal blow.

'Goodbye everyone, be safe and live well. You have a wonderful family Naruto, it's a shame you were fucked over and became the monster everyone feared. Perhaps things would have been different if we were there for you.' She thought as everyone was yelling for her to get away as the blade came closer. Gyokuro closed her eyes as she awaited the inevitable but felt nothing as warm liquid dripped on her face. She opened her eyes to see Kaluha in front of her taking the blow as she shielded her mother as the tip of the blade was inches away from hitting her in the face. Gyokuro was shocked as Kaluha grabbed the blade as she was lifted up.

"S-stay away from my mother." She managed to get out as the titan let out a guttural growl and Kaluha suddenly gasped as she went rigid as bone spikes sprouted from inside her body from the blade she was impaled on. The creature simply snapped off the part she was stuck with as she fell and landed on the soil, her blood leaking out as she was struggling to survive. Gyokuro managed to free herself from the bones that held her down and crawled over to her daughter as she noticed that she was dying from the injuries.

"Stay with me Kaluha, you can do it." Gyokuro said as she had tears starting to form as he tried to save her daughter as she removed the bones that she could. She wasn't paying attention to the titan as it prepared to kill both of them. But paused when it felt a medium sized boulder land on its head along with some water. Everyone looked up as they noticed the ceiling above the titan start to crumble as water seeped through the cracks. The ceiling burst open as a whole lot of water fell through on the creature. The water seemed to have a mind of its own as slammed into the Skeletal Titan as the creature was being assaulted on all sides. As it was distracted, a woman in… strange attire landed on the surface of the water that filled the chamber. She immediately touched the surface of the water as the group was brought up to the surface as they gasped and coughed out water. Akasha noted that the water was not having a harmful effect on her and the others like her that had a weakness to it. Ahri looked to the newcomer and knew who it was.

"Tia! You managed to find us?" she asked as the blonde nodded as she looked to the dying form of Kaluha, she went over and knelt down as she placed a hand over the wound as it glowed green. Tia was healing and pushing out the bones that were impaled inside her, noticing that they were familiar in terms of technique and thought back to her time being enslaved in the Mist village. She finished healing the young woman and spoke up.

"She is healed, but the weapons that harmed her have caused a change within her." She said as Gyokuro was confused, but happy that her eldest daughter was alive. Tia stood up and turned back to the titan as she commanded the water to cease its attacks. The large construct regained its bearing and looked at its new opponent as Tia pointed her large blade at it (her current appearance is her resurrection form, with small green spines along the arm and leg guards). Before it could react. Another figure entered the fight as she slammed her staff into its jaw as it was dislocated and stunned the beast. The figure landed next to Tia and stood up.

"You took your time, Kukaku." Tia said as she looked to her sister. Kukaku just smirked as she looked to the titan as it re located its jaw.

"Yeah well, I had other things to deal with." Kukaku remarked as her smile dropped for a split second. Tia noticed that Kukaku's right hand looked different, like it wasn't real, from under her sleeve. Kukaku spoke as she drew attention away from her fake limb.

"So what exactly should we do with this thing?" Kukaku asked.

"We should avoid its attacks as it seems to have acquired the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline from the Mist village. The blood that animates it seems to be its weakness as well." She said after quickly analyzing the titan. Kukaku giggled and replied.

"How about we give it the old elemental beat down?" she asked as her four red monkey tails waved about. Tia nodded as she focused water and chakra to her blade and dodged a fist as she retaliated and swung her blade upwards as she sliced off the hand as it sailed through the air and sank into the water. Tia stomped her foot on the surface as she created pressure in the water as it crushed the severed hand underwater. Kukaku hopped onto the ceiling and grabbed a protruding stalagmite as she focused her chakra and ripped it free as it heated up and began to melt into lava, she threw it at the creature as the improvised weapon exploded on contact and started melting through its skull, causing it to roar in pain. It retaliated by flexing its arms over its torso as it shot out hundreds of bone projectiles. Tia raised her free hand up as a large water wall rose up and blocked the shots aimed at them. Kukaku clapped her hands together as she formed a ball of pure lava from her chakra and threw it at the ceiling as it burrowed in and began to melt down onto the titan as it tried to defend itself.

Tia poked the tip of her blade into the water wall as it changed to a large snapping turtle construct that extended its neck and clamped down on the titans head and its body moved forward as it clashed with the lava encased titan. A massive amount of steam was released as Kukaku and Tia watched for any signs of movement. The steam cleared to reveal the Skeletal Titan encased in hardened lava as it was reaching out to them as the lava cooled down and froze it in its tracks.

"You want to start?" Kukaku asked as Tia raised her weapon and shot out a yellowish-green ball of pure chakra from the tip (her variation of tailed beast bomb) as it impacted the statue and blew off the extended arm at the elbow as the statue began cracking up. Kukaku focused her chakra into her staff as it extended and glowed red as she flipped it and slammed down on the statue as it burst into smithereens as the pieces of the titan sank into the water. What was left was another piece of the key that floated just above the water. Simon swam over as he reached up and grabbed it as he brought out the larger piece and connected it before pocketing the item.

"Hey, sis, could you please lower down the water? I'm starting to get leg cramps from how cold it is." Blair said as Tia nodded and snapped her fingers as the water rushed out through a hole in the wall as the room was normal, save for the remains of the Skeletal Titan.

"So, who are you two?" Kokoa asked as she drained water out of her hair. Tia began as she bowed formally to the group.

"I am Tia Harribel, otherwise known as the three tailed giant turtle. Rin knows more about me since I was sealed inside her." Tia said as she glanced at her former vessel. Kukaku decided to introduce herself next as she grinned.

"And my name is Kukaku, while I am known to the majority of the world as the four tailed infernal ape, however if you call me a monkey, I won't hesitate to beat you down until you can't even think straight from the pain." She said as she cracked her knuckles.

"And we have new family members now!" Blair said happily as she pointed to Trevor. Tia and Kukaku looked surprised as Ahri pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes in annoyance. Rangiku clarified as the two sisters were confused.

"Apparently someone had the balls to put a bun in Ahri's oven and she ended up giving birth that this handsome beast." She said as she thumbed to Trevor, who raised an eyebrow at her nickname for him.

"Oh, and we are also not old-timers as this guy had a son, who in turn had his own son." The one tails said as she pointed to Simon and Victor.

"Who the hell managed to do that? I remembered that you clearly stated that you wanted nothing to do with humans as they always used us for their own agendas." Kukaku asked as she looked to Ahri, who sighed as she knew this was going to take a while to explain.

"Once we get the other's and find a spot to relax for a bit, I'll explain what happened since our last meeting." She said as she looked to Tia and Kukaku as the two nodded.

"Where are we exactly? I sense that this place is shrouded in darkness, however it's more primal and monstrous. But not like Madara's." Tia asked as she looked to the group.

"Follow us and we'll explain along the way." Carmilla said as something appeared and fell into her cleavage. She fished it out and examined it. It seemed to be a simple ring with a unique green stone placed in it. She felt a magical aura emanate from it and slipped it on as she conjured her powers through it. As teal lightning shoot out onto the ground a teleport obelisk appeared.

"Interesting, this ring's power can bring forth teleportation stones for us to use." She said as she looked at it. The obelisk opened up as the group was sucked in and it vanished. Leaving the empty chamber.

(In the maze gardens)

Two young women woke up as they looked around. They got up and examined themselves as they summoned their weapons and correct clothing as it was snowing outside.

"Something is off here, I distinctly remember dying to Zeref's demons, but not before activating the grand cannon as it destroyed the majority of his armies." The younger one said as she gripped her swords harder as she remembered how her and everyone else she knew was killed in the war in a grand battle to stop the demons from taking over the world.

"I have no idea where we are, but I sense a dark presence in here. Be on your guard Erza." The older woman said as Erza nodded and sensed something else, something not like the majority of the castle, it was different and… calming.

"Change of plans, Ultear. I can sense something else that seems out of place here. We should investigate it to see if we can find any friendly forces in here." Erza said as Ultear agreed and the two began finding their way out of the maze and towards the source of the anomaly. Hoping that they could find their friends as well. Erza felt something in her cleavage and fished out a note and read it.

'_Second chances come to those who deserve them, good luck with your family reunion, your brother is nearby.'_

_-sincerely, M.O.M._

She finished reading it and put the note away as her resolve steeled. She would be there for her friends and her brother, no matter the obstacles in the way.

'Wherever we are we should be able to get some help and hopefully find the others. And then I will find you, brother.' She thought as the two ventured into the castle as they exited the maze

(Back with Dracula)

The Prince of Darkness was relaxing in his chair as he was reminiscing of the past.

'What is really going on here? I remember distinctly that the Vampire Killer has the power to end an immortal's life permanently. But why am I back here, what purpose was me being chained up and tortured by angels accomplish. I know I have committed my fair share of atrocities, some even before becoming the Prince of Darkness. Most importantly, how and why is my wife, son, grandson and great-grandson here and with this group that they amassed, few of them being my former adversaries. What is their true intentions?' he thought as he decided to get some sleep and hopefully get a better understanding on events transpiring. He closed his eyes as his head lowered as he got comfortable in his throne as he fell asleep.

**Another chapter completed! Please leave a review on what you thought and a PM if you have any questions regarding the story. Also feel free to check out my other work, you won't be disappointed. Until then, stay frosty.**

**P.S. Dracula made the connection that Victor was Simon's son when he took the mirror fragment from him that night Victor died, the Vampire Lord absorbed a bit of his blood during their fight and read some of his earliest memories as they made their way to Victory Plaza to find Nergal.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	6. The Chupacabras and Titania

**Welcome back for another chapter, more will be introduced and revealed. I don't really have much to say here, but please check out my other work if you like this story. Other than that, let the chapter begin**

**Story Start.**

The group was teleported to the kitchens as Jasmine looked around.

"Wait a moment, why were we sent her, surely the next piece is somewhere else being held by another powerful being?" she asked. The others were curious as well, that when Ahri's ears twitched as they picked up the sound of… laughter?

"I'll be right back, something has me interested." She said as she left the kitchen and went into the dining room. The group heard the sounds of something flying around and more laughter and Ahri eventually came back with a… little girl? The little girl (who was dressed in a baby outfit, had teal green hair and a red marking over her nose) was resting on her shoulders and playing with Ahri's ears as the vixen tried to ignore the pleasant feeling she got with her ears being toyed with.

"Everyone, this is Neliel, she also is known as the dolphin horse. She has the form of a child to ward off people she doesn't like. Neliel, say hello to everyone." Ahri said as she poked the child's thigh. Neliel stopped laughing and nodded as her form changed to white/green energy as it left Ahri's shoulders and landed next to her as it grew to a bit taller than her as the energy solidified and faded to reveal a grown up version of the child. Neliel's baby outfit was now a stunning dress that wrapped around her voluptuous form, and five white tails, a bit similar to Ahri's, flowed out from her tailbone. They also noticed the sword hanging off her hip and the small amount of steam coming from it. Her expression was devoid of any emotion as she looked at the group.

"… Hello." Trevor said as he tried to break the awkward silence. Neliel's expression did a 180 as she smiled happily and pulled all her sisters in a bear hug with her arms and tails.

"Yay! My sisters are here!" she said as she was hugging all of them, not paying attention to the fat she was squeezing to hard and they were trying to ignore their bones being slowly crushed.

"I-its good to see you too Neliel, can you please let go. I'm finding it hard to breathe." Rangiku got out as Neliel dropped them and they recovered. Neliel then looked at Trevor and appeared in front of him as she was studying the man. She then looked to Ahri and went over to her as she picked her up and placed her next to Trevor as she stared at the two. A light bulb went off above her head as she smiled and hugged both of them.

"Ahri, you didn't tell me you had a younger brother." She said happily as Sypha stifled a laugh at Trevor's stupefied look. Ahri just face palmed and replied.

"Neliel, Trevor's my son, we don't have a brother, remember?" the vixen said as Neliel pulled back and blinked a few times in confusion before she hugged the two tighter.

"Yay! Even better!" she said as she continued to hug the two.

"Neliel is a bit… slow when it comes to certain things." Yoruichi said to the group as they understood. Victor brought out the map again as he spoke up.

"Alright, where should we go next?" he asked as Akua pointed to a glowing dot in the city of the damned.

"How about there? It seems like the closest, but maybe we could see if the Chupacabras could help us." Akua said as the group thought about it for a few moments before agreeing.

"Then it's settled, the city of the damned is next." Simon said as Carmilla was about to summon another obelisk but Akua stopped her.

"That may be running on your magic, but let's not summon it every time we need to get to somewhere else." Akua said as Carmilla put the ring away. The group left the kitchen and entered a large room as a lycan landed in front of them, followed by several others. The werewolves snarled. Cornell stepped forward and grew amused at their stunned expressions.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Cornell said as he rested his war hammer on his shoulder and smirked.

"So the weak mutt finally shows up." A raspy, guttural voice said as the werewolves parted to reveal a mangy human with wolfish features.

"And who are you?" Cornell asked with boredom as the man gave a mock bow.

"I'm your better in every way. The dark lord and the twisted scientist have most graciously bestowed me with powers and abilities that surpass your pathetic form. After I kill you, I'll take your wife as my bitch." The man said in a crazed tone as he transformed into a large werewolf with metal shards growing out of his arms. Cornell tossed his hammer to the side as he transformed as well and both fighters lunged in and began fighting as the remaining werewolves attacked the group. As the group fought off the lycan horde, Cornell and Lucian duked it out.

"Why bother fighting me, I'm more powerful and you're superior!" Lucian growled out as Cornell blocked a swipe and punched the other lycan back. Their fight became more brutal as they spilled more blood and broke bones. Cornell grabbed a fist sent to hit him and ripped off the offending arm with a hard pull as he threw Lucian back. Lucian just laughed maniacally as Cornell watched Lucian grow his arm back. Cornell just continued his assault as he was tearing his opponent limbs off as they regrew, however, Lucian had a cool-down time as his powers were failing and he was getting weaker. Cornell gave a fierce head-butt as it knocked Lucian down and bested him as Cornell transformed back to his human form as he grabbed his war hammer. The group, which finished dealing with the werewolves, watched as Cornell approached the beaten Lucian with his hammer.

"No amount of power you receive from a bigger alpha will prove your superiority, you have to earn it." Cornell said as he raised his hammer to deliver the finishing blow.

"If I cannot kill you, I'll just go for your son!" he yelled as he rushed with a burst of speed and tackled Gin into the hole in the side of the room.

"Son!" Cornell yelled as he and the group ran after the two.

(With Gin)

"Get the fuck off me, dude!" Gin yelled as he wrestled with Lucian as they were falling down a long hole, Gin transformed into his lycan form as he elbowed Lucian, who bit into Gin's side. They continued to fight as Gin smashed Lucian's face into the side of the wall and Lucian retaliated by switching places and impaling Gin on a wooden beam as they fell to the bottom. Gin groaned in pain as Lucian pounced on him as he resumed trying to kill Cornell's son. Gin was starting to grow weak as he lost a lot of blood. That's when he noticed a glint of something coming from inside Lucian through a deep wound. Not caring for blocking any of his attacks, Gin shoved his clawed hand in and through the lycan as he tore through Lucian and held a blade in his bloody hand. Gin pulled back as he ripped his arm free out of Lucian and saw that it was a Japanese tanto, the blade itself was polished to a mirror sheen and gave off a small silvery glow. Gin then turned to Lucian as the elder lycan was stumbling back. The son of Cornell threw the blade forward as it planted right between Lucian's eyes and Gin pounced on his opponent with a newfound desire to feed. Cornell landed a few feet away as he watched his son succumb to his hunger and start to devour Lucian. Cornell approached his son as Gin snarled at him bit relaxed and returned to normal when he saw who it was.

"Sorry you had to see that." Gin said as he looked down. Cornell just placed a hand on his shoulder and replied.

"It's alright, we all let our instincts get the better of us once in a while." Cornell said as Gin nodded, the rest of the group arrived and Tamao hugged her boyfriend.

"Don't scare me like that again." she said as he hugged her back. Gin let go of her as he approached his kill and pulled out the blade as he looked at it.

"So, you've managed to recover the White Fang." Ahri said as Gin looked to her.

"The what now?" he asked, Ahri motioned to the blade as she explained.

"That weapon you hold belonged to someone from Naruto's past, I can tell that the blade was changed and augmented to be better than it was before. I heard that the blade was lost in the past, but it seems you now claim ownership." She said as Gin tested it out, noticing the streak it left as it released small waves of magic.

"I like it." Gin said as he fished out the sheathe for it from Lucian's corpse and put the blade on his back. Mizore noticed that it was hotter near a wall and spoke up.

"I think we're closer to the city through that wall." She said as she fanned herself. Victor checked the map and put it away as he approached the wall and punched it with his gauntlet as it collapsed and revealed that they were in the right place. They made their way down the rock cliff as the group looked around and noticed the there was an actual city built in this place, filled with creatures that lived beneath the surface. The group traveled through the, surprisingly busy, city as creatures went about their daily lives. **(Think the Troll Market from Hellboy 2; The Golden Army) **The group took in the sights and sounds of the city and various vendors, shops, businesses, diners and more. Trevor spotted the sign that led to the Chupacabras shop leading to an alleyway as he took the group into the alley.

"Well this is great, were at a dead end." Kokoa said as they approached a wall. Trevor smirked as he focused some magic into his hand.

"Not exactly, the little dwarf has a tendency to act in secrecy when he wants to." Trevor said as he touched the wall with his hand as his magic created a ripple effect and the wall crumbled to reveal a grand shop that was the residence of the ever joyous willy dwarf.

"Wait you can see through illusions?" Yukari asked as Trevor nodded.

"Yep, I suspect that I inherited the ability from mother. Due to reading that Kitsune, Kuhimo, Youko and other mythical beings similar to her love to cast illusions and play games with people." Trevor said as he smirked at Ahri.

"Well you are right about that, one of my favorite past times was to mess around with people. Your father actually built an immunity to it when we did our usual sparring matches." She said as she smiled at the memories.

"I also read that they seduce and disorient their prey before consuming their life force." Trevor said as he gave his mother a blank stare.

"Way to kill the mood, Trevor." Carmilla said as Ahri pinched her nose in annoyance.

"One time, I did that one time and everyone is up in arms claiming that I'm evil." She muttered before looking at her son.

"While I do get people to lower their guard and have the humans leave me in peace, your father was the only one who I truly loved in a romantic light and fully gave myself to him. I could never bring myself to force him to love me." She said as Trevor smiled.

"What a surprise, I never expected to see the son of his majesty and the former queen with a group with my own eyes." The group looked and saw the Chupacabras holding the door open.

"Come in, Come in. Make yourself at home." He said happily as the group walked in and the Chupacabras teleported to his desk.

"This place is a lot bigger than the one Father let you operate when you were freed." Trevor said as he looked at the little guy.

"This was my original shop. I was surprised it remained untouched during my imprisonment for my pranks on the Prince. Now I'm back in business." The dwarf replied.

"You can have a look around and pick anything that suites your fancy." The Chupacabras said as the group split up and went to different levels of the shop as they examined all the merchandise (the shop is a three story building). Carmilla spotted a trunk hidden under some drapes and moved them as she saw it was her own. On it was a warning written by Dracula himself to those who did not own the case. She opened it up and picked out her diary as she skimmed through the pages and noticed the marking she place long ago. Remembering a little boy, no older than 7, that she met in the forest of death during one of her trips to the E.N. caused her to let out a little smile. In a way she did give him a new life, remembering the offer she made to him when he gave her something far more valuable than all the gold in the world. She reached in the trunk and brought out a glass case, but the item of interest was what was inside the case. It was a beautiful rose, purple in color. She opened the case and watched as the rose glowed and transformed into a simple necklace with a purple gem etched into a rose head. Carmilla noticed a small note in the case and unfolded it as she read what was written down.

'_Thank you.'_ Was all that was written as she placed the note away for safe keeping and placed the trunk away in her magical storage space. Akua noticed and asked a question.

"Mother, what's with the necklace?" she asked as Carmilla smiled.

"Do you remember giving Naruto a small rose seed when you became friends with him?" she asked as Akua's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Yeah I do, is that it?" she asked as she pointed to the necklace, Carmilla nodded and replied.

"Naruto handed this to me because he was the one who informed me of you ages ago. I offered him a new life since I could tell he wasn't liked in his old home, but he declined. I suspected that there was an outside influence messing with him, but I didn't ponder much on since some old man who was leader threatened to have his men kill Jasmine if we didn't leave." Carmilla said as she folded her arms and looked irritated. Ahri, who knew what they were talking about, walked up to them.

"Naruto actually missed you all when you had to leave. But, said leader had his mind wiped of the memories of you all to keep a better control on him. In a way, your diary must have broken the seals placed and returned the lost memories." Ahri said as she smiled at Carmilla.

(With Tsurara and Mizore)

The two were having some trouble due to the heat of the location of the city. The Chupacabras noticed this and retrieved two boxes as he handed them to the two women.

"What's this?" Mizore asked as she opened her box to reveal a bracelet with a series of blue void gems the size of peas embedded in them. Tsurara's box held a necklace with a void gem shaped into a small heart hanging off it.

"While temporary. Those will keep you two safe from the heat of places like the city. The permanent way for them to work is to retrieve gems directly from the Frozen Caverns deep in the mountainside." The dwarf said as the two snow-women slipped the items on and felt the soothing effects as they cooled down to regular temperature.

"Could you point out where we can find these caverns?" Tsurara asked as the Chupacabras nodded and teleported to Victor as he snatched the map, earning a disgruntled 'hey' from the man, and reappeared in front of the two as he unfolded the map and poked it with a magic covered finger as more images were added. The Frozen Caverns was located deep underground and near a key piece. Both were in an area labeled 'Lair of Smaug'.

"Interesting, what are these other places?" Shanoa asked as she pointed to an area labeled the 'The Coliseum', which was where the next key piece was located.

"I'm simply helping a few travelers find their way around, however you might want to stay away from places like the Coliseum." The Chupacabras said.

"Why is that?" Simon asked as the Chupacabras replied.

"Besides the Kleidos, which is reserved for the Prince of Darkness alone. The Coliseum is where the Flesh Tournaments and other bloody sports are held. Those that prove themselves in the tournament earn the right to carry to mark of the Dragon and their own private quarters. Many have tried and many have failed, only a small number have successfully survived and bested the toughest out there, they even managed to survive the final challenge." The Chupacabras said.

"What is the final challenge?" Agetha asked.

"The final challenge is facing the Prince of Darkness in a one-on-one fight with him fighting with all his powers, and survive for 10 minutes." The dwarf said as the group felt bad for whatever poor sucker that wanted to fight Dracula at his full power.

"So far there are only a handful who ever accomplished this feat and they proudly earned their rewards." The midget being said as he pointed to a small list on a clipboard on the wall. Trevor picked it off and the group read the various signatures on it.

'The Queen of Thunder'

'The Crimson Princess'

'The Demonic Feline'

'The Scion of Death'

'The Silver Maiden of Hell'

'The Twisted Scientist'

'The Black Wolf'

'The Night Watchman'

'The Beautiful Serpent'

'The Herald of Fire'

'The Doppelganger'

"Who are these people?" Gyokuro asked in slight confusion, Trevor remained silent as he knew a few of those on the list. The Chupacabras then sensed something as he looked to the window.

"What is it?" Selena asked in confusion.

"Strange, it felt like the Prince is within the crowded streets. But it also felt like master was human, during his quest for the mask. But this one is feminine, and brighter." The Chupacabras said as Ahri spotted a woman with red hair looking into the shop, the woman saw that she was seen and pulled the hood over her head as she disappeared into the crowd. Ahri then left the shop to follow the woman as the group followed her, leaving Trevor there as he looked to the Chupacabras.

"So, how much do I owe you?" he asked the dwarf, who shook his head.

"It's nothing my liege. I'll just give you my card if you ever want to come back and purchase anything you would like." The Chupacabras said as he handed Trevor a small card with its face printed on it, along with the store's name and the tagline.

'_World of wonder and happiness.' _

"Cute." He remarked as he pocketed the card and thanked the dwarf before leaving to catch up with the group.

"Thank you and come again." the Chupacabras said in a cheerful tone.

(With the group)

Ahri was in the lead as he was using her superhuman speed and agility to weave and jump along the rooftops (think a really fast version of free-running in assassin's creed games) as she kept the cloaked figure in her sights. The group was not far behind as they were trying to catch up. The figure ran into a clearing that was in front of the Coliseum and dropped something that detonated on impact as Ahri stopped and tried to get the horrid smell of Mandragora blood out of her senses as the smoke covered her. She cast a quick wind jutsu as the smoke dissipated and looked to see that the object the figure dropped was a small metal casing with holes leaking the gas. She looked around and couldn't find the cloaked figure anywhere as she signed in annoyance.

"Dammit, I fell for a trick that Naruto would use." She muttered as the group caught up.

"What did you run off for?" Kukaku said as she frowned, as she knew her sister was visibly upset.

"Sorry about that, I thought I saw someone familiar." Ahri said as the group noticed a woman walking across the main street that they were on, she was carrying a lot of bags and a few stuffed animals, hell she was munching on a cone of cotton candy. This woman was instantly familiar to Ahri and her sisters as Neliel tackle/hugged her.

"Isane!" she cried out in joy as she talked the woman to the ground as she dropped her things in surprise, but noticed her cotton candy ruined. Isane gained teary eyes as she whimpered for her treat (like how Erza reacts when the cake is gone), but was snapped out of her little stupor when Neliel picked her up as she was still hugging her.

"Neliel what are you doing here?" Isane asked in confusion before she noticed her other sisters. Only two were missing. Isane freed herself and greeted all her sisters as she looked to the group and was about to ask when Ahri answered the coming question.

"They're with me. How did you end up here?" Ahri asked as Isane began recounting the same story the others had, she even pulled out a similar note and handed it to Ahri.

"This place is amazing! The shops, the diners, the sounds and merchandise! I like it here." Isane said as she explained the city. Some of the group thought she was talking about the entire castle. Isane picked up her things she was carrying and sealed them away in her sleeve. Isane then joined the group seeing as they were all heading somewhere and she didn't want to travel alone. They made their way up to the Coliseum and Ahri paused and the group did so as well.

"Is something wrong?" Tia asked as Ahri glanced around and her ears were twitching to pick up any sound. She walked forward several feet and flipped back as the cloaked figure she was chasing earlier landed with twin Katana stabbed into the ground where her torso was.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Erza." Ahri said as the figure pulled the hood back to reveal Erza Scarlet, who had a determined/annoyed look on her face. That's when Ultear landed next to her and got up.

"Ultear, what are you doing here?" Lulu asked as she recognized her firstborn. Ultear's eyes widened as she saw her mother and younger sister. She appeared in front of the two and hugged them as she missed them so much. Ultear turned to her friend/lover and saw that Erza's attention was on Ahri.

"How do you know my name?" the red-head asked. Ahri smiled as she watched the woman with a sly look.

"I know things about you that you don't know, my dear. I also know why you are here, your searching for your missing brother, am I right?" Ahri asked as Erza's grip on her sword tightened.

"If you have any information on where I can find him, I suggest you start talking." Erza said as she watched Ahri giggle.

"I not going to answer you when you have that attitude, little girl. If you want to get those answers, I suggest you fight me for them." Ahri said as Erza's eyes narrowed and decided to push the final button.

"You may have the famous Uzumaki determination that made your brother a threat to his enemies, let's see if you have what it takes to get the answer to his location from me." Ahri said as she blurred out of sight. Erza was instantly on alert as she managed to block that sent her skidding back. Erza halted her movement and threw off the cloak on her form, revealing show wore bandages to support her breasts and a pair of loose pants held to her waist by a sash **(I'm calling it training clothes). **Erza dashed forward as she started on the offensive as Ahri dodged or swatted away each sword strike. Ahri ducked and sent a palm strike to Erza's torso that sent her sprawling back as she coughed a bit.

"You're really going to have to step up your game if you plan on beating me." Ahri said as she examined her nails. Erza growled as she requipped **(did I get that right?) **to her Flame Empress armor and slammed her blade into the ground as she summoned a geyser of flames. Ahri easily dodged this and manipulated the flames to form a large fox as it lunged at Erza. Erza frowned as she dissipated the fox with a swipe of her sword, but was unprepared for Ahri rushing in using the large construct as over. Ahri drop kicked and flipped off Erza as the red-head was sent flying back. Erza noticed some of her armor was broken and frowned as she noticed Ahri was enjoying their fight.

"Fine then. If I'm going to get those answers. I might as well have you get them from you when you're tied up and I'm plucking your tails apart." Erza said in determination as she switched over to her Heaven's Wheel armor and Ahri jumped onto the Coliseum outer wall as Erza followed her as she went back on the offensive. However Ahri proved to be the better combatant as she nimbly dodged each strike and constantly poked Erza in the forehead every time she could get the chance. This only served to irritate Erza further as she flew back into the air and commanded all of her swords to rain down and pin Ahri in place. Ahri jumped out of the wall and dodged all the swords with her flexibility and agility, moaning lightly when a sword cut a strip on her outfit, exposing some under-boob and bit of her rear **(Think Bayonetta)**.

(With Dracula)

The Prince of Darkness was sleeping peacefully, when he suddenly twitched, before settling back down to sleep, mumbling something about 'glorious pair of breasts'. The servant from earlier that he fed from appeared and placed a blanket over his form as she tucked him in and kissed his cheek before disappearing.

(Back with Ahri and Erza's battle)

Ahri landed successfully as she quickly formed a chakra chain that she threw up and had it wrap around Erza's ankle as she was pulled down and landed a few feet away. Before Erza could recover, more chains appeared and wrapped around her as she was immobilized in place. Ahri approached the struggling red-head and crouched down so they met eye to eye.

"I'll admit that you have some neat surprises but you have a while to match me in a fair fight. But, I'll take you with us since your brother just so happens to be my husband and Trevor's father." Ahri said as Erza gained a confused look. Ari made the chains disappear and held out her hand.

"If you come with us I will explain everything I know along the way, deal?" Ahri said as she watched Erza think for a bit before accepting the offering.

Alright, I accept to join your group. And I am also curious as to how you know my name." Erza said as Ahri helped her up.

Your name is Erza Uzumaki, your brother was my husband and I knew your parents and your brother." Ahri said as Erza nodded and the two mages joined the group as they made their way into the Coliseum for the next key piece.

(With an unknown figure)

A large figure was watching the group enter the arena and noted a certain individual. He made a hand motion as his squad behind him dispersed to different parts of the arena, hidden from view and senses. He drew his gunblade and took aim at Carmilla.

(With the group)

They looked around and noticed there was not a single soul in sight. Akua felt something was off and quickly pushed her mother out of the way as a gunshot rang out through the arena and Akua was sent flying back as she collapsed on her front and blood started pooling from her head.

"Akua!" Jasmine raced over and turned her over as she saw that Akua was unconscious and her right eye was destroyed and a bullet hole exited from the side of her eye socket. Carmilla turned to the darkness with lightning coating her arms.

"Who dares to injure my daughter?" Carmilla hissed out in fury. Everyone heard slow clapping as an armored figure emerged from the shadows in the VIP box. Trevor recognized the person.

"Gaius Van Baelsar." He said with a hint of respect in his tone. Gaius wore an intimidating suit of black armor over a red long coat, his helmet was horned and bared a semblance to a skull with gas mask like breathers. His left arm had a small cannon attached to it, and he held his signature gunblade in his right hand.

"Isn't this a surprise, I never thought Carmilla had two daughters. But it matters not, I'm here for you." He said as he pointed at Trevor with his gunblade. Carmilla moved forward to kill the hunter, but was stopped as Trevor raised an arm to stop her.

"Your daughter needs you, I'll handle the Black Wolf." Trevor said as he changed to Alucard and walked forward, Carmilla went over to Akua and began trying to heal her wound. Gaius dropped down from the VIP box as he made his way over and the two circled one another.

"It's been a while, has it not?" Alucard asked as he looked at the close friend of his father.

"That it has, while I must congratulate you for your help in hunting down the devil's scouting parties and forming a plan to deal with Satan for good, I will not let you near my old friend as I do not know your intentions." Gaius said as he pointed his gunblade at the vampire. Alucard drew his blade and replied.

"I wouldn't expect you to do so, seeing as you two were close friends back when you both were still in the Brotherhood." Alucard said as he touched blades with the armored being.

"Ah, yes, how is the accursed organization faring these days?" Gaius asked in a cruel tone as Alucard shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not sure, you would have to ask my grandson on that." Alucard said as both stopped and faced the other.

"Let's make this more… fair in terms of fighters." Gaius said as he raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly armored figures, demonic looking in appearance dropped and appeared from the shadows as they drew their twin swords and other mean looking weapons. **(Skyrim Daedric Armor with the weapons). **While the Armored being were intimidating, they were in actuality souls possessing special armor forged from the pits of hell. The group took battle positions as Gaius had summoned the same number if not more of his personal forces. Alucard and Gaius got into stances as they got into positions and lunged in and clashed swords as the battle began. No one noticed a black gooey liquid form in the VIP box and stick to the shadows as it formed into a humanoid figure with yellow/white glowing eyes as it watched the people in the arena fighting.

"_**Yes, this is most fortunate for us. Even the targets are here so I can capture them." **_The figure said as its slightly opened mouth to reveal pointed, shark like teeth.

**Another chapter completed, Erza happens to be Naruto's long lost sister and she is looking for him, why exactly, who knows. More is to come and other surprises are on the way. Please leave a review and /or a PM if you have any questions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	7. The Black wolf, old enemies and family

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for you all. I feel like I'm dragging the castle sections out longer than I wanted to, so I'll try to shorten something's. More characters are coming in and more bosses are being fought as the group grows bigger and gets closer to Dracula. Anyway, onto the story.**

**Story Start.**

The fight was on as Alucard and Gaius clashed sword and Gaius' forces lunged at the group. The possessed armors proved to be more durable than anticipated, as they took multiple powerful attack, but shrugged them off as they continued their assault. Alucard and Gaius were evenly matched in skills as neither managed to land a blow on the other.

"What the hell are these things made out of?" Koka yelled in anger as she batted aside a Wolf Sentinel into a wall with her transforming bat-hammer (the name of Gaius' troops). She watched as it got up and reformed the large dent left by the hammer as if nothing hit it. She dodged an arrow as Mizore fired off an ice spike that stuck into the archer's helmet, but did nothing as the armor repaired itself and the ice spike was shattered. Carmilla shocked several, but that didn't work out as they recovered and continued to battle. The group was on edge as several of the Wolf Sentinels were firing off fire and lightning spells at a distance.

"_**It seems that our prey has gained more… compelling forms, however two are missing. It does not matter, I shall find them after consuming the ones here and taking their powers for myself. Yes, this shall work in my favor, maybe I'll go after the immense power upstairs next once I consume all my targets. For now I should observe." **_The Doppelganger mused to itself as it observed the battle in the arena from the shadows. Ahri landed a flip kick to a Sentinel that launched it to an archer and knocked them over. She dodged a fireball and sent a blast of Fox-Fire that blew apart the Sentinel, which started to reform as Ahri quickly noticed the faint aura of a soul that animated the Wolf Sentinel and sent her Orb of Deception forward as it snagged the soul and tried to absorb it, The soul resisted as it managed to prevent itself from being absorbed and a brief flicker of what appeared to be a humanoid creature. The soul successfully repelled the Orb and its armor flew back onto it and the Wolf Sentinel summoned another plume of flame from its clawed gauntlet. Ahri quickly flipped back as she was formulating a plan. The others were having trouble defeating the Sentinels as they all encountered the same issue, the souls inside the armor were eternal and made the armor almost impossible to destroy or even stop the Wolf Sentinels.

"Rangiku!" Ahri called out to her sister.

"What!" the buxom strawberry-blonde yelled as she forced the ground to swallow up several Sentinels, but they quickly burst back up from the ground.

"When the armor is stripped away, there is a soul controlling it, you need to seal away the soul with your sealing techniques." Ahri said as Rangiku nodded and purplish-blue marking formed on her forearms and hands. Ahri blew away the armor on one closest to Rangiku with a rasen-gun and Rangiku tapped the soul before it could call back the armor. Immediately the same marking on her arms traveled over the soul and it let out a howl on anger and rage as she got a clearer look at what exactly it was. While opaque and the size of a normal human, its body was rather thin and had corded muscles, fingers and toes were clawed digits perfect for tearing apart prey, its face was something that seemed to distinguish it the most, pure black eyes larger than normal human ones, twin slit nostrils and a mouth filled with dagger-like teeth and a pair of curled and pointed ears. It roared in anger and fury as it struggled to escape, Rangiku added another sealing layer as the creature/soul/thing was condensed into a small orb the size of a strawberry and the armor was scattered on the ground.

Unfortunately for her, this got every other Wolf Sentinel's attention focused on her.

"Oh shit." She quipped as she formed a dome around herself as spells and arrows were launched at her, the ones on the floor brought their weapons down to try to break the barrier. This gave the others the opening they needed as they immediately capitalized on it and attacked the Sentinels as their attention was focused on Rangiku. Meanwhile Alucard was still fighting Gaius as their duel continued.

"I see the fox and the raccoon figured out the secret to my forces." Gaius mused as he blocked a strike.

"Strange way of recruitment for your Sentinels, I've never seen a creature like that." Alucard said as he parried an attack and retaliated with a jab, which was blocked by Gaius.

"It helps when you have a whole underground species of the once illustrious elves that roamed these lands." Gaius said as they clashed blades.

"Those are the remnants of the fabled north elves?" Alucard asked in confusion as he did read about them a long time ago in a book back when he was part of the Brotherhood, of course they were describes as cruel savage monsters.

"Indeed, the elves were betrayed and driven underground long ago by human greed, fear and prejudice. Over the decades, they went a rapid change that left them yearning for revenge against the people who judge them with prejudice, those people being the brotherhood and their beliefs. We only supplied them with tools to accomplish their desires as they formed allegiance to me." Gaius said as he aimed his wrist cannon at the son of Dracula and fired off a shot, Alucard burst into bats as the energy blast passed through harmlessly and he reformed as the wall behind him blew up and the two resumed their fight.

"So that's how you were able to track down Satan's scouting parties, you had help from the elves." Alucard said as Gaius nodded in response. Their fight continued until a large black liquid mass solidified into a spike and impaled Gaius through the back and out the front as he was pushed into the ground with a grunt. Alucard was about to react when a spike shot out and impaled him through the gut as he was pushed back into a wall, the Wolf Sentinels were all blown back and covered in the black goop. Everyone turned to see the commotion and were all trapped and struggled to break free as black ooze slid down from the VIP box as a dark laughter echoed out. The ooze merged with the large spike pinning Gaius down and formed into a humanoid with glowing eyes and a shark-like grin.

"_**I was starting to tire from watching this pointless banter go on. So I decided to step in and deal with this myself." **_The being known as the Doppelganger said as it chuckled. Gaius struggled to move as another spike was driven into him as he was pinned there.

"You despicable fucker!" Gaius managed to growl out before the spike was twisted and several shot out from within his body as he let out a strangled groan.

"_**Little fool, I only hopped aboard this little community at the chance to gain power that I could get my hands on. But that won't be necessary anymore, seeing as my toys waltzed back here." **_The Doppelganger said as it tilted its head as it watched Ahri and her siblings struggle to break free.

"Just what hell is this stuff?" Inner Moka tried to break free, but found the black substance holding her was like resin.

"_**Don't bother trying to break free, no one can escape my grasp, especially my prey. I must admit, your new forms are… engrossing." **_The Doppelganger said as it walked up to Rangiku and roughly grabbed her face as it examined her with a grin.

"Get away from her, you slimy fuck!" Kukaku yelled. The Doppelganger pushed Rangiku's head back before letting go as she hit her head.

"_**Always the loud one, I'm going to enjoy this." **_The Doppelganger said as it snapped its fingers and the trapped group felt their energies being slowly drained. Ahri focused her powers and burst out of her confinement as she landed on the ground. She got up and dusted off.

"How about you shut up and fight." Ahri snarled as she summoned orbs of Fox-Fire. The Doppelganger smiled as tendrils from the blobs holding the group captive connected to it and transferred their power to its body as it grew larger and more muscular.

"_**I'll indulge in your little death wish, wench." **_The Doppelganger said as it lunged at her, Ahri flipped over, but an arm emerged from its back and grabbed her ankle as she was slammed into the ground. She quickly recovered and sent a blast of fire at the being, which shrugged it off, it raised a fist to crush her but she transformed into a small white fox that escaped and reformed back to her normal appearance. It raised an opened hand and a human shaped tendril shot forth to grab her, she quickly cut it down and dodged the spikes that shot out. She didn't expect a spike to shoot out of the ground and impale her thigh as she hissed in pain. She felt her energy being drained at an alarming rate and managed to pull the spike out. The large creature pounced on her as it broke down to ooze and covered her form. Ahri was fighting her way out as she burned, tore and freed herself of the ooze but more came as she was getting weaker and the Doppelganger was getting stronger as it consumed her energy. She felt her body shutting down as she was trying her best to fight it off, but was overwhelmed and tossed around like a rag-doll and smashed into many things, meanwhile the group was trying to call out to her and tried to get out of their confinement.

"_**Yes, that's it, succumb to my will. You can't fight it, no one can. After all, you are mine, Nine Tailed Demon Fox." **_The Doppelganger said as it trapped her limbs in its tendrils as she was held up like a trophy in the air. Ahri was panting heavily and paler than normal as she weakly spoke up.

"W-what are you?" she asked as the Doppelganger seemed familiar to someone from her past.

"_**Awww, the little fox doesn't recognize me, I shall give a hint to you and your siblings to see if you can remember me. I'm responsible for 'cleaning up' after an extraction, I was disappointed I never got to Naruto, Uzumaki flesh is just so… delectable." **_The Doppelganger said as its grin grew wider and its teeth larger. Ahri started to recognize who exactly had her hostage as her siblings recognized the Doppelganger.

"Z-zetsu?" Ahri said weakly as she was confused, she remembered hearing the Madara killed the plant-man sometime after she was extracted and sealed.

"You disgusting monster!" Blair yelled before a black ooze wrapped over her mouth and silenced her.

"_**It's so nice to be acknowledged by someone whom I had the pleasure of devouring their loved ones. I remember the taste of your surrogate son's flesh as I enjoyed his body like an exquisite meal, he tasted like eel." **_The being known as Black Zetsu sneered as it looked to Tia as she grit her teeth. It turned its attention back to Ahri as it chuckled.

"_**And now I get to have fun with you. Now one can help you, you're trapped here in my grip. I'm curious of what would happen if I did something… naughty to a mighty beast like yourself."**_ Black Zetsu said as it formed three tendrils, phallic in shape, and had them slowly approach her. Ahri noticed them and struggled to get could feel two tendrils slither up her legs and into her dress/skirt as she struggled harder and the third make its way up her torso. Black Zetsu giggled in glee as the group struggled even harder to save Ahri from what was going to happen to her. Unfortunately they couldn't break free as Ahri started pleading for Black Zetsu not to do this, but it didn't listen as it forcefully penetrated her and started sawing in an out. The third pressed against her pursed lips, but she kept her mouth shut as tears flowed down her cheeks. The tendril wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard as Ahri was losing air. It was a power struggle between her need for air and her defiance, unfortunately her need for oxygen won out as she gasped for air and coughed, immediately the tendril struck and began plundering her mouth and throat as she struggled to escape. Alucard was seeing red at this point and tried reaching for his sword, which was just out of reach, He didn't want anyone to suffer this, especially his mother.

Gaius was barely conscious as he managed to raise his arms and fire off a blast from his arm-cannon that tore through Black Zetsu's shoulder and hit the blob encasing the Crissaegrim and Alucard's left arm, the Vampire quickly caught the blade and activated the Igneas powers within it as the blade emanated hellfire and glowed red, he threw it with precision and the blade sunk into Black Zetsu's head and poked out the back. The being shrieked in pain as it reared back and the tendrils holding and raping Ahri were sucked back into Black Zetsu's body as she fell to the floor. The Doppelganger grabbed the sword handle and threw the blade back at its owner as it pierced Alucard through the heart as he growled in pain, feeling the effects of the weapon as he began feeling light headed. Ahri was snatched up by Zetsu as it raised its other hand and everyone saw it morph into hundreds of smaller tendrils, each one deadlier looking than the last.

"_**You know what, I'm done playing around! I'm going to finish you off right her, right now! And there is nothing you can do about it!" **_Black Zetsu yelled in anger as the tendrils wrapped around Ahri's form and got back to their task as Ahri was weeping. She was raised in the air as the Doppelganger's maw opened up to large proportions and filled with teeth and suction cups lining the sides.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die and I'm being raped as well. I-I don't want this but I can't do anything. I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't see you again, hold you in my arms, feel your presence and love you again. I'm worthless.' She thought as she thought of her husband as she was brought closer to Black Zetsu's mouth as she accepted her fate as the group was calling out for her. Black Zetsu was engrossed in devouring Ahri and gaining her power that he didn't notice the arrow with a holy tag on it until the arrow pierced its eye and exploded in a burst of bright light. Black Zetsu screamed in pain and dropped Ahri again as a woman in purple ninja leotard with twin tanto dropped down and stabbed them into Black Zetsu's collar as she tore downward and flipped off the creature. Zetsu stumbled forward, almost stepping on Ahri and turned around to face the newcomer, only to receive a chi enhanced flying kick to the face as it reeled back and fell onto its ass.

"Now sister!" the woman yelled as another young woman dropped down, she had on a black outfit that had a white sash at the waist and wielded a Naginata that she plunged into black Zetsu's chest with the blade glowing a pure white. The Doppelganger squealed and screamed in pain as it tried to pry the young woman off as pain was coursing through its form. The first woman started going through hand seals and planted her hands on the ground as runic marking and oriental kanji symbols appeared and raced to Black Zetsu on the ground as it made contact and formed a large circle around it, the second sister ripped her weapon free and jumped off as the seal began working and she went through hand signs and added her own technique to her sisters. Black Zetsu struggled and roared in pain as the light the sealing was giving off as well as the markings forming over its form was harming it and draining its power as the group and Ahri were recovering their energy.

"Seal!" both sisters yelled as their technique glowed brighter and let out a flash of bright light as everyone closed their eyes. The light died down to reveal a small bento box in Black Zetsu's place with a seal etched onto the top. The hardened ooze holding the group shattered like glass as they were freed, Alucard ripped his sword free before he could fall to its effects and sheathed the weapon as he ran over to his mother's form.

"Mother!" Alucard said as he appeared over her form, Ahri had tears rolling down her face and blood leaking from the corner of her mouth as she curled up into the fetal position on her side and her tails covered her form. Alucard didn't know what exactly to do to comfort her. Rangiku and the other sisters approached Ahri and tried to comfort the vixen, Ahri remained silent as she had a distant look in her eyes. The two young woman who sealed Black Zetsu sheathed their weapons and the taller one gave a sharp whistle and called out.

"Mother, father, it's safe to come out now." She said Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha emerged from behind their cover as they looked around for any danger and approached the group.

"Who are you?" Akua asked as she came to and tore off a piece of her sleeve to wrap around her right eye-socket and formed a makeshift eye-patch. The four new arrivals were silent as they observed the group warily before they introduced themselves.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha, to my left is my wife Mikoto Uchiha, we heard the battle and came to investigate after find ourselves in this place. Fortunately we were able to arrive in time before she was killed, too late unfortunately." Fugaku said as he gave Ahri a look of pity, his time as head of the police force back in the Leaf village had him seeing and discovering many acts of cruelty someone could inflict on others, including rape. However he had no way of consoling rape victims as that was what the Yakama clan's therapy was for. The two young women in ninja grab bowed and introduced themselves next.

"I am Taki, eldest child of my parents and resident ninja, I also specialize in exorcisms and demon hunting." Taki, the woman in the purple skintight outfit with armor on parts of her body. **(****Taki's appearance and attire are from Soul Calibur 4, the default one). **Taki said as she folded arms under her breasts. The younger woman, who retrieved the bento box, then introduced herself next.

"I am Momiji, second born of my parents and also a ninja like my sister. I am also a shrine maiden of the dragon temple in the Land of Fire. I excel in sealing techniques and purifying techniques that can heal wounds." Momiji introduced herself **(Momiji's appearance and attire are from Ninja Gaiden 3 Razors Edge, she has the hidden black flower outfit). **Momiji handed the box to Taki and went over to Ahri as she kneeled in front of her. She went through hand-seals and placed her hands over the vixen as an aura formed over her hands and Ahri. She focused as she managed to heal the internal tearing and wounds Ahri suffered, but could not do anything about the psychological damage. That's when Isane noticed Kukaku's prosthetic left arm as the sleeve covering it was torn off in the battle against the Sentinels.

"Kukaku, you arm." Isane started as Kukaku shrugged it off.

"It's nothing." The four tailed said as she focused on her sister as she stroked her hair.

"Bullshit its nothing, what happened?" Yoruichi demanded with a glare as she wanted answers. Kukaku sighed and looked to Yoruichi.

"Fine, when I awoke in this place I was near this large clock tower. I went in to see if I could find out anything and encountered this skeletal being in a purple robe and wielded a staff that could form a scythe blade. I fought as it attacked and lost my arm as I was soundly defeated despite my best efforts. I was thrown down from the tower and ended up in a workshop with toy puppets. I tried to regenerate my arm with my chakra, but couldn't as the scythe had this effect that cut through my very soul as my arm was taken. So I improvised and made this arm and put it on. It works just like the real deal." Kukaku said as she raised the arm and moved the fingers. That's when Kukaku noticed Sypha approach her.

"I would like to help you." Said the mother of Simon as Kukaku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if you could fix my problem, fire-crotch." Kukaku remarked as Sypha ignored the nickname and knelt down as she rolled back her sleeves.

"While Necromantic energy is considered impossible to remedy and even cure anything damaged by it, there are very few spells and techniques that can reverse the effects of the dark magic. I happen to know one, I only wish to heal your arm." Sypha explained as Kukaku nodded and took off the prosthetic and undid the bandages, revealing blackened cracked skin on the stump where her arm was severed at the middle of the bicep. Sypha weaved her hands in a few motions as glittering light flowed of them and placed them over the stump as she focused her magic. Alucard turned back to Trevor as he knelt down next to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder as he knew this particular spell was taxing on her magical reserves. The tailed ones watched in amazement as the stump shimmered and began returning to normal color as bones, nerves, muscles and skin regrew back like a plant on roids. Sypha finished the spell and leaned back in Trevor's arms as she sighed heavily with a light amount of sweat forming. Kukaku experimentally tested out her regrown limb and found that it function like it was never removed in the first place.

"See, good as new. If you excuse me for a bit I need to rest as the spell uses a fair amount of my magic." Sypha said as she let out a breath in relief.

"Thank you…" Kukaku said as she found herself hugging the woman who helped her. Sypha returned the hug and turned to Ahri.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sypha asked in concern as she knew how rape victims would be after their experience.

"I don't know, while she is 100% healthy physically and her reserves are completely full, her mind is another story." Momiji said and grew curious at the tails, fox ears and whisker marks.

"Forgive me if I seem to sound demanding, but are you all the tailed ones from back home?" Momiji asked Tia, who glanced to the others in a knowing look before turning her gaze back to Momiji and answered.

"Yes, we are also known as the tailed beasts that roamed the Elemental Nations. If you are going to imprison us I will strike you down." Tia threatened as Momiji raised her hands in surrender.

"I would never do that, this woman reminds me of my old friend Naruto with her whisker marks." Momiji said as she looked back to Ahri.

"Well, she was sealed inside him for a time, and her name is Ahri, not Kyuubi." Rangiku said as the tailed ones introduced themselves to the Uchiha and the two kunoichi. Fugaku grimaced as he knew that they were distrustful because of his clan and the infamous sharingan, he didn't blame them. That's then the bento box in Taki hand burst open and Black Zetsu broke free.

"_**Disgusting humans, how dare you seal me away. While I cannot fight now, I will return and exact my vengeance!" **_The Doppelganger roared as it slithered off in a burst of speed as the group was about to finish it off. Taki picked up the small key piece that was left by BZ and examined it. Simon walked up to her and brought out the semi-completed key as she handed him the piece and he put it together and placed the item away. Gaius had managed to get up and had a hand over his wound and the Wolf Sentinels surrounded the group with their weapons drawn. Gaius raised a hand as they stood down and he walked over to Trevor and handed him his piece of the key.

"I'm only giving this to you on the grounds that I know you mean no harm to your old man, while I can't say the same for the rest as I don't know their motives. You better keep them from doing anything rash." Gaius said before he knelt down and spoke to Ahri, who turned her blank gaze to him as she laid there.

"I know that you want answers as to what changed your husband and other things as well. I only ask that you have an open mind when you do find the answers you're looking for and the secrets that Gabriel had. He missed you dearly and tried to cope. He was broken even before his quest for the mask, perhaps you can help him in time, but don't force answers from him. I bid you farewell, old friend." Gaius said as he stood up and snapped his fingers as a shadow portal opened up on the ground behind him. One by one the Wolf Sentinels left the arena through the portal as Gaius bowed to the group and left as the portal closed up. Neliel moved Ahri into a sitting position and picked her up in a piggy back. That's when a voice rang out.

"There you girls are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" a cheerful feminine voiced said as one woman with three pairs of insectoid wings sprouting from her mid back and a tail like limb coming from her tailbone flew down from a hole in the ceiling that was far up. Her attire consisted of a pair of jeans, sandals and a top that exposed her cleavage **(Her current outfit in the Bleach manga)**, she was carrying another woman who had a pale complexion and clad in a black dress with a spider motif to it. The flying woman landed and put the other one down as they both approached the tailed ones. Trevor noticed that the tails of the woman's black dress, eight in total, were swaying slightly like octopus tentacles.

"Orihime, Arachne, how did you two find us?" Blair asked as the two embraced the sisters.

"Well we all know each other's scent and chakra by heart, so it wasn't really hard to locate you." Arachne said as she opened her fan to cool herself down as they were still underground near flowing magma. Rangiku turned to the others as she introduced the newcomers.

"Isane is the six tails, Orihime is the seven tails and Arachne is the eight tails. Looks like the gangs all here." Rangiku remarked as she smiled. Trevor handed the key piece to his son as Simon connected it and put it away as Trevor spoke up.

"Alright, we need to move." He said as Orihime was confused about why Ahri wasn't her usual self.

"What happened to Ahri, she seems like she lost the will to live?" Orhime asked in confusion. Everyone was silent as Victor decided to answer that.

"What do you know of the creature that is called Black Zetsu?" Victor asked as Orihime gained an angry look on her face at memory of the blob.

"That creep was responsible for my capture and ate my little friend, I hate it!" Orihime said with anger as Arachne nodded as she remembered watching her 'little bee' on deaths door from the extraction. Victor remained silent and then relayed what happened when Black Zetsu attacked.

"It attacked us and trapped all of us as we were unable to move. Ahri broke free and confronted the living blob, she was defeated by its ability to absorb energy as it trapped her limbs and it, raped her." Victor said the last part with some hesitation as he was forced to watch a member of his family be taken against her will. Arachne had a look of shock and disgust as Orihime exploded in rage as her power surge was massive, a large ethereal contraption of her tailed best formed over her body as her eyes were glowing orange.

"_**Where is that piece of shit?" **_She growled out as the large insect creature's mandibles clicked about. Taki stepped in to try to defuse the situation.

"Unfortunately it got away after it broke free of the seal we placed it in, however it was weakened heavily and fled quickly, vowing to return once stronger." The kunoichi said she held up the broken bento box. Orihime calmed down as the ethereal creature disappeared as he eyes returned to normal as she went over to Ahri and tried to speak to her. Arachne turned her gaze to Victor and had a light frown.

"And what is your relationship with my sister, I can sense strands of her power course through your body." Arachne said as she folded her arms.

"I am Victor Belmont, my exact relationship to your sister is that I happen to be her great-grandson." Victor answered as Arachne was confused.

"We'll explain along the way." Trevor said as he wlked to the exit of the arena as the others followed him.

(With Black Zetsu)

"_**Fucking bitches! Think that they can seal me up and deny me what is mine? I will enjoy tormenting them once I regain my powers."**_ The mass of black ooze ranted and raved as it moved about through the castle. It paused and sensed a power familiar to its 'designated prey' and grinned.

"_**It seems that I get lucky today."**_ The Doppelganger giggled as it raced to the source and located the person in the library with two other women, one seemed familiar, but Black Zetsu didn't care it wanted power now! In its haste to consume and gain power, it didn't acknowledge its mistake of exactly who it was trying to kill until it was too late. Black Zetsu was halted as a gloved hand closed around its 'face' as the blob was in a semi humanoid form as it struggled to get free.

"Oh? Another one of your creations my dear?" The person, a woman by the sound of her voice (with a slight British accent) asked as she turned to look at the older woman sipping tea. The younger woman with her (there were three in the libaray), heard a beep on her 'special' gauntlets and read the little holographic map that popped up, she excused herself and left the library.

"Yes, it's a wonder how exactly it survived in this place and for so long." The woman answered. Black Zetsu snarled as he tried biting to escape.

"_**Fuck you, you stupid bitch. Your power belongs to me!" **_Black Zetsu said as it struggled.

"Really, I don't remember ever giving you permission to claim what is mine." The woman holding the blob said as her grip tightened and Black Zetsu could feel something was way off with this woman.

"_**Stop! What are you doing? AAAGGGHHH!"**_ Black Zetsu shrieked in agony as her hand crushed its head and the blob burst into black powder as Zetsu ceased to exist.

(Back with the group)

The group was now traveling out of the underground area and into the Berhard's Wing. They entered the chamber of the Void Sword and the group noticed another group of people there, Erza immediately recognized them and called out.

"Master Makarov!" she said happily as the group, which was the guild of Fairy Tail (though not everyone from the guild was there), turned to see Erza and rushed to embrace their close friend. Erza rhen introduced her friends to the group as Fairy Tail gang decided to join group and help out in any way they could. That's when a young voluptuous woman in a white kimono with a bottom that stopped at mid-thigh showed up… hovering in the air with her tech boots and gauntlets along with a pair of metal bunny ears. The group was confused and she spoke up.

"If you would follow me, I would like to bring you to a safe place and someone who wishes to see you nine." She said as she looked down to Rangiku and her sisters.

"Who wants to see us?" Isane asked.

"Why your lovely mommy of course." The young girl said as she flew off down a corridor and Neliel followed first with a look of shock and hope on her face as she held Ahri and everyone else followed her.

(Deep underground, in the Gorgon's Lair)

A young woman with bright red hair and amber eyes with slitted pupils woke up as she shut off her clock's bell. She stretched her torso out as her lower snake half uncoiled from her favorite pillow/stuffed animal, which happened to be fashioned in the likeness of Dracula's dragon form. She yawned and quickly made her way over to where she could sense her mothers. She found the Gorgon sisters sitting in a line in front of the large statue that was their fused form. She noticed the greenish energy siphoning from the statue and into the three as it broke apart and crumbled as the sisters opened their eyes.

"Mothers! How great it is to see you again!" the young woman said as she rushed to the three and hugged them.

(In another corridor in a part of the castle)

A Dishonored Vampire let out a low gurgle as it fell to its knees and a large hole was burned through its torso. It turned to ash as a lone figure lowered her gun and scanned her surroundings for anymore threats. She activated her power-suits map function as it showed up on her visor and managed to get a read on a dot that was traveling down a corridor to a large room labeled the library. The details read that the blip was Ahri from her energy signature, the woman also noticed the various blips that were traveling with Ahri and had the map form the quickest route to her target. She minimized the map and began walking down the corridor in the direction of the route she mapped. She stepped over the numerous corpses of monsters she killed in self-defense.

'I will reach you Ahri and then we'll try to find Naruto in this place, together.' Was her lone thought.

**Another chapter completed, please let me know what you think by leaving a review on your thoughts of the chapter and/or a PM if you have questions. Until then stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	8. Mothers and monsters

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review and/or PM if you have questions.**

**Story Start.**

The group was following the young woman through corridors and sections of the castle as they destroyed any monster that tried to stop them. They eventually made it to the library and the young woman landed in front of the door leading into the large chambers.

"Here we are. Try not to make a mess." She said as she opened the doors and everyone went in. They followed the young woman as she walked in a direction and stopped at a section with a table and two people there.

"Here they are, sorry if it took longer than normal, we ran into some problems along the way." The young woman said as she looked to the two women. The first woman caught everyone's attention by her appearance alone, her skin-tone could've easily mistaken her as a vampire, but they sensed no vampiric aura. Her eyes were an opaque white color, though her irises were outlined, she had sweeping red hair the shade of a rose and the appearance of nobility with her high-collared kimono that she wore. However what caught their attention the most was her third eye on her forehead and the horn like protrusions coming out of her head. This was the legendary Kaguya Otsutsuki.

The other woman had a body that men would stare and women would kill for, she wore a pair of black leather pants, a royal purple blouse that had tailed ends on the sleeves and the bottom and wrapped over her torso with several buttons undone, showing off her navel and cleavage (its buttoned in the middle). Her hair was dark violet and her eyes were pink with slit pupils, she had one ruby-red lipstick and purple eye-shadow/liner. She also had on a pair of royal purple gloves with red finger tips. Her hair was styled in a long ponytail held by a metal band. She also has horns that wrap around her head somewhat and then turn to point outwards as well as a slender black tail that ended in a spearhead type design extending from her tailbone. All-in-all, she was a one of a kind beauty. Her name was Werbellia **(aka: the Swamp Witch rom the Queens Blade series, check the wiki)**, however, to certain other's, she was known simply as…

"Mother!" the tailed ones cheered in joy as they disappeared and reappeared hugging Werbellia's form as their weight caused her to fall off her chair in surprise, well, all of the tailed ones except Ahri who was being held by Trevor as she still had that dead look in her eyes. Werbellia hugged and greeted each of her children with affection as she started with Rangiku.

"It's so good to see all of you again, where's Ahri?" Werbellia asked as the girls became silent and had a sad look in their eyes. Trevor cleared his throat as Werbellia looked to the warrior.

"You might not like what we have to say." Trevor said as he put his mother down in a chair and looked to Werbellia.

"During our battle in the Coliseum, this creature known as Black Zetsu attacked, it trapped all of us in place and she." He motioned to Ahri, "fought it to try and free us, she was soundly defeated by its ability to absorb energy. It took her hostage and did unforgivable things, I don't know if she would ever recover mentally." Trevor explained as Werbellia knew she was not going to like what he had to say next.

"What did the thing do to her?" Werbellia asked.

"It took her against her will, violently, as she was bound and unable to do anything. If it wasn't for the two ninjas, she would have been killed." Trevor said as Werbellia's power exploded outward, she snarled in fury and disappeared as everyone was blown back. Kaguya was suddenly slammed against one of the bookshelves as Werbellia had her hands wrapped around the other woman's throat and holding her up.

"Are you responsible for this!?" Werbellia yelled as Kaguya was struggling to breathe, she tried to get word out but couldn't as Werbellia's grip tightened.

"Answer me, why did your prized creation rape my beloved child!" Werbellia demanded as the group was recovering and noticed a spectral figure form over the mother. The figure looked like a muscular being with a single eye that was like Kaguya's third eye and a maw filled with jagged teeth perfect for tearing through things. The figure hands were wicked claws and it had ten spiky protrusions running down its back. The thing reached for Kaguya as its mouth opened up in a grin. That's when Trevor grasped Werbellia's wrist, causing the mother to look at the Belmont.

"The creature that forced itself on mother was acting on its own accord, not hers." He said as Werbellia sensed to see if he was lying, finding out that he wasn't. Werbellia canceled her aura figure and let go as Kaguya dropped to the floor as she was coughing heavily.

"And what would you know of this thing that Kaguya created?" She asked as she folded her arms underneath her bust.

"I know that the being had managed to survive and infiltrate Father's legions, it was collecting power for itself, and eventually it would try to go after father. It also claims that mother's power, along with the other sibling, belong to it." Trevor said as Werbellia raised an eyebrow at Trevor's answer and the mention of this 'father'. She pushed the thoughts away and went over to Ahri as she put her back on the chair.

"While this was not how I wanted to re-unite with you, Ahri. I have something that can help." Werbellia said as she reached to her hairband and removed the small blue gem that was the only decoration to the golden hairband. She held the gem, which was the size of an almond, in front of Ahri's blank face as Werbellia's tail pulled a chair over for her.

"What is that?" Lulu asked in fascination. Werbellia let go of the gem as it floated in place and Ahri's gaze was fixed to it, Werbellia placed her hands on her daughter's head.

"This is the Mind Gem, it is an extremely powerful stone. One of six that belonged to my father when he was around. He called the Infinity Stones" Werbellia said as the Mind Gem started glowing and a small trail of blue energy flowed from her eyes and into the stone. The process lasted for about 5 seconds as Werbellia caught the gem as it fell and put it back in her hairband. She placed her hands to Ahri's cheeks and lifted her head up to face her as Ahri was broken out of her 'trance' and started to tear up when she saw who was in front of her.

"M-mother…" Ahri began as she had a small smile. Werbellia nodded with a gaze of affection.

"I'm here, Ahri." Werbellia answered as Ahri lunged out of her chair and embraced her mother. Werbellia returned the hug as she kissed Ahri's head.

"I missed you." Ahri said as tears were flowing down her face.

"And I missed all of you." Werbellia said as she moved back. Her tail quickly wrapped around Trevor's throat and forced him to his knees as she had a questioning look.

"Now, who is this handsome young man that refers to you as mother?" Werbellia asked as Trevor was comically trying to pry himself free. Ahri smiled as she giggled nervously and scratched her cheek.

"It's a long story, but I can tell you that I have a family of my own." Ahri said with a smile as Werbellia folded her arms. Her tail released Trevor as he collapsed with a grunt.

"I'm sure I'll hear it along the way, in the mean time I want to introduce a few of my friends." Werbellia said as she motioned to Kaguya and the younger raven-haired youth.

"To the left is Kaguya Otsutsuki, otherwise known as the infamous Rabbit Goddess and right now under watch by me." Werbellia introduced as the elder woman with the third eye waved, Trevor quickly noticed her nails which reminded him of his old man.

"To the right is Kaguya Otsutsuki, tech-wizard and also goes by the nickname 'little bunny'." The younger Kaguya gave a peace sign and a sexy pose with a smile **(Kaguya from the Queens Blade series, look her up on the wiki)**.

"Wait, how come there are two of the same people?" Victor asked.

"Simple, the red haired one is essentially my underling with the powers I granted her long ago to help her with her goals. The raven haired one was the younger incarnation of the 'Rabbit Goddess', while she lacks the power that her elder self has, she specializes in creating and upgrading technological marvels." Werbellia said as she smirked.

"So, it like the double Moka's that are with us?" Yukari said as Werbellia noticed the 'tiwn' vampires and nodded.

"Just like that, now let's get out of here. I'm curious to explore more of this place and find out what is going on." Werbellia said as the group agreed and they exited the Library, Yukari's parents and Lulu picked out several magical books that caught their interests as they left.

"Alright, the next piece of the key we could go for is the one in the territory labeled 'Smaug's Lair', sound good?" Victor asked as he checked the map. The group agreed and Carmilla summoned a teleporting obelisk as they all vanished.

(At the entrance to the lair)

The group was dispersed as Carmilla put the ring away and Mizore read the message on the entrance sign next to the opening.

"Beware, those who enter here are at the mercy of the Herald of Fire. Unless you are here to offer tribute and add to the collection, then turn back and never return." She read as the younger Yuki Onna frowned.

"Pssh, as if a little flame is going to scare me. Let's go get that piece." Kokoa said as he walked into the cavern and the group followed. They walked onto a balcony and saw a massive cavern with masses of gold and treasures. Everywhere they looked, they saw mountains of gold.

"Holy shit! Naruto swims in gold." Kokoa said surprised before jumping off the balcony and landing on a pile of gold. Everyone followed suit as they walked around and looked for any sign of the key piece.

"Any luck on your part?" Rangiku called out to Kukaku, who was a distance away as she sat down on an extravagant chair.

"Nope, but I think I found something I'm keeping." Kukaku answered back as she picked up a crown and put it on. Meanwhile some of the girls were finding odd weapons and trinkets. Inner and Outer Moka found medallions with large Light/Shadow gems inserted in them. Outer Moka had the Light magic Medallion as Inner Moka had the shadow one. The 'twins' noticed the medallions reacting to their inner powers and watched in fascination as Outer Moka had a golden bow made from energy form in her hand **(Light Bow** **from Zelda Games)** and Inner Moka had a 'backpack' form on her shoulder, demonic looking in appearance. **(Lucifer Devil Arm from Devil May Cry 4). **Kurumu found twinhandles with levers on them and gave them an experimental swipe as she activated the whips and saw serpentine creatures emerge from the openings on the handles.

"These are interesting." Mizore said to herself as she picked out a pair of ice skates blue in color with golden trimming and noticed an ice aura coming off the blades, she slipped them on and experimented as she found she could create pathways and other things with the skates. Yukari and Kokoa found wristbands/a bracelet that formed what weapon they desired. Shanoa picked up a golden goblet, which caused a mini landslide as she looked up and saw a closed eye underneath the gold, Victor quickly grabbed her and hid behind a stone pillar as they eye opened up. It moved around and noticed the others as the creature underneath began moving. Everyone took notice and hid behind cover as a massive dragon emerged from the golden 'blanket' and sniffed the air. Smaug started moving as he looked for the intruders in a lazy fashion.

"I smell something delicious, like a fine cheese. Tell me, Alucard, why return and why have you brought guest to steal what is mine." Smaug asked as his neck lowered and turned to find Akasha hiding behind a statue.

"What's this? A vampire like my liege, how unfortunate that I have to kill you, I'm sure Dracula would have loved to have something to fill the empty void in his heart." Smaug remarked as he studied Akasha. He breathed in and let out a torrent of flame as Akasha dodged and used her speed to land a blow on the dragon, only to react in surprise as her sword shattered on impact. Gyokuro tackled Akasha out of the way as Samug tried to bite down on their location but missed.

"Thanks." Akasha said as Gyokuro nodded, everyone then attacked as they tried to damage the dragon, but only landed small chinks on its hide as the dragon retaliated by blowing out a torrent of fire that everyone hid from. Werbellia quickly hopped onto the top of a large pillar and brought out the Mind Gem as she sat down.

"Hey, big boy!" she called out as she caught Smaug's attention and held up the gem.

"Do you want this?" she asked as Smaug found the stone fascinating and got closer to get a better look. Werbellia took advantage of the dragon's lack of attention and quickly gave a hard kick forward that caused the dragon to stumble back. It growled as Werbellia put the stone back and jumped as Smaug slammed his tail into the pillar, shattering it and revealing the hole in the ground it was covering. Werbellia dived down the hole as she sensed her old weapon in there as the others of the group resumed their attack on the dragon.

"You come into my lair and take what is mine… this calls for immediate action." Smaug said as he smacked several group members to the side with his tail and clamped his jaws down on Trevor as the Belmont quickly caught the jaws. Smaug noticed that Trevor was holding his jaws apart from eating him and tried to force more pressure. Akua took advantage of its lack of focus and hopped on it back as she plunged Masamune into the dragons back as this definitely caught Smaug's attention. He roared in pain and threw Trevor away and focused his attention to the young vampire. Akua quickly opened a portal and jumped through it as Smaug's fire almost hit her as the dragon battled the group.

(With Werbellia)

The mother of the nine landed on a platform surrounded by lava and noticed her sword resting on a pedestal on the other platform that was at the other end of the cavern with an ornamental box underneath it. She also noticed the bone-white trees that were on the large platform she was on. That's when she heard the sound of something emerging from the Lava and saw it was an armored, muscular being with a helmet and giant shovel in his hand. The Gravedigger slammed the shovel onto the ground as the trees turned into skeletal armored samurai's that snarled in anger as they charged at Werbellia. The woman just smirked, she was going to enjoy this.

(Back in Smaug's Lair)

The group was hard pressed against the dragon as they weren't doing jack shit against it. Hell, Alucard's sword, the Legendary Crissaegrim only managed to chip off small pieces of its armor. The dragon laughed at their futile attempts.

"Is this the best the son of the Dragon can offer?" Smaug taunted as he blew out another stream of fire as Victor formed a holy barrier to protect the group.

(Back with Werbellia)

She dusted off her hands and made her way over to the other platform. She took hold of her sword **(Wailing Dark from Asura's Wrath)**, and placed it on the back of her hips. Sighing in relief mixed with pleasure. She picked up the box and opened it as a light glowed from within, causing her to smirk.

"It must be a special day for me." She said as she reached for the item in the box.

(In Smaug's Lair)

"Why the hell is this thing so damn impossible to kill?" Inner Moka said in an angry tone as she flipped back to avoid a claw swipe. Kurumu pulled Moka out of the way with her whips as Smaug's fire came down where she previously was. That's then Werbellia jumped straight out of the hole she went in and landed. She whistled as Smaug turned to face her.

"Well well, look who decided to show up." Smaug sneered as he growled. Werbellia smirked as she formed a fireball and tossed it at a pile of gold, uncaring as it melted down on impact. Smaug saw his precious treasure being destroyed and lunged at her. Werbellia shot towards him and shoulder rammed the dragon in the chest as he was knocked back in surprise into some ruins and more gold. The dragon got back up as Werbellia appeared above it and performed a falling axe kick as she stunned him. She wasted no time and dove into Smaug's mouth and down his throat, the dragon choked a bit and tried to get her out but roared in pain when she began tearing through his internal organs to get something. She found what she got and started expanding her power within the dragon as Smaug started to swell up like a balloon before exploding and covering the entire group in blood &amp; gore. Werbellia stood there with a large glass orb in her hands and the next piece of the key that she flicked to Simon as he caught it. Werbellia then crushed the orb in her hands as she commanded the magic to flow over the group as they felt themselves get stronger and their powers spike up.

"There's the reason the dragon was so hard to kill. That orb offers unlimited power, while not an infinity stone, it is still capable of making a target almost impossible to kill of the orbs power is focused to certain abilities and powers." Werbellia said as she had a rain cloud form over her and the group and began getting off the blood and gore off her as she turned her back to them, not caring of the group as she stripped her soaked outfit and replaced it with a fresh copy. She turned around as she was wringing out her ponytail and noticed that while they got all the blood and gore off, they were soaking wet.

"Are you really just going to stand there and shiver?" she asked as Ahri formed a ball of fox-fire to warm up. Werbellia sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before snapping her fingers. A heat wave passed over the group as it dried all the water on them and left their outfits crisp and warm. A couple members of the group picked out some more magical treasures that would help them as Victor picked out the next key piece on the map and the group was teleported to Frankenstein's Lab.

(In Frankenstein's Lab)

The group looked around and noticed that the lab was… livelier than usual. Carmilla knew that meant one thing, but she also remembered killing the scientist. So, who was operating in the labs? Hey made their way into the main chambers, noticing the large containers filled with liquid that held varying creatures in a stasis as well as books and chemicals. They walked into the main study room and noticed the tables lining the sides. The younger Kaguya noticed the key piece on a plate on a stool in the center of the room. She skipped over and picked it up as she held iy out to the group with a smile.

"See, piece of cake." She said, Carmilla noticed that the young woman set off a trap and teleported over as she threw Kaguya over to the group as a large containment field/cage dropped over them as they were trapped and a light turned on several meters up from an observation room.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice laughed out from the room, it was distorted and somewhat 'nerdy', but Carmilla knew that voice from anywhere.

"Isn't this grand, here I sit, waiting for the guppies to take the bait and I end up with the Queen Bitch herself! Oh, luck is on my side today!" the voice said as Carmilla grit her teeth and saw the skeletal figure in the observation room.

'Frankenstein…" she growled out, somehow the crazy scientist managed to cheat death by her hands and now was back and… different.

"Ahem, it's Guildstern, why so surprised. You didn't really think I wouldn't have a back-up plan, did you?" Guildstern asked in humor.

"I should've known you of all people would be working under the Dragon. Been busy with your sick experiments' I see." Carmilla said as she folded her arms.

I see you are still judgmental of others. You claim I am a sick monster of a man who experiments' are inhumane and against reason. What about the hundreds of people you fed to your little forces, hmm? How many lives had you claimed during your reign, you see, it's all a matter of perspective. While some see us as monsters who threaten the existence of 'god's chosen', others see us as those willing to stake our claim on this earth. Dracula himself is considered the sole reason why we creatures have this home to live in. I personally thank him for letting me come back to continue my work." Guildstern said as he stroked his chin.

"But why hurt people, Mr. Frankenstein, what did they ever do to you?" 'Bunny' Kaguya asked in sadness as she pressed against the field/cage wall. Guildstern sighed as he recognized the young woman from his past that he befriended and she helped him with his previous research, such a pure soul she was.

"People tend to fear what they cannot understand and control. I tried to be helpful and show the people that my work was beneficial, like you tried with your people back home. But fear and greed festered in their hearts, coupled with religious views. They soon stormed my home and burned down all my work in the name of God. I eventually found my services and work continuing under the behest of Walter Bernhard. However all good things must come to an end as I found myself a tortured prisoner to this sordid, haughty bitch who claims me to be a bigger monster than her. So I did away with morals and ethics that come with the study of science. I was eventually brought back by Dracula after my false death activated and I must say, my work has never been better and I've had some… modifications along the way." Guildstern said as he examined his hands.

"Which is why I'm shutting you down." Carmilla said as lightning arced over her fingers. Guildstern chuckled as he placed his hand on a lever.

"Still persistent as ever, how about I test out my new subjects on you and see how you fare." Guildstern said as he pulled the lever and the floor Carmilla was standing on lowered, forming into a large pit/arena as the group trapped in the containment bubble/cage was separated as each group member was in their own prison, looking down at the arena as the sliding doors were opened. Possessed Citizens rushed out, weapons grafted to their bodies **(DOOM 3 weapons) **along with several Golgoth Guards with their guns as they all charged to eradicate Carmilla. The Vampire Queen summoned her lightning and her spectral form over her as she dodged a blast and began fighting back. Guildstern observed Carmilla as she bobbed and weaved through his personal forces, cutting them down in the process. He decided to turn up the danger as he turned a dial and watched as several Tesla coils emerged from the rim of the arena and began shooting off arcs of green lightning, which would no doubt harm Carmilla.

"Shit!" Carmilla hissed as she narrowly avoided a burst of green energy that blew up a demon. That's when gas was injected into the arena as Carmilla noticed that the demons started convulsing and began merging through tendrils until they formed a large creature that was a humanoid abomination.

"I'll play fair and allow you one helper." Guildstern said as he pressed a button and the cage holding Mathias dispersed as he dropped down into the arena, his right arm forming into a wicked blade connected by fleshy glowing tendrils. Mathias immediately went on the offensive as he began cutting out chunks and Carmilla fired off bolts of lightning as the creature roared and attacked. They had little problems as Mathias ended up consuming the abomination after shoving the arm-blade into its head.

"I'm impressed, oh who am I kidding. You just want to make me strap you down and cut you open to see what make you tick. Here is my greatest creation yet! I call him... J.J." Guildstern said as he pressed a button and a large figure landed in the arena as Carmilla and Mathias got a good look at this J.J. the being was a tall and muscular creature with extremely pale skin and a few remnants of long, wispy white-blonde hair. Its body is covered with deep gashes and there is evidence of surgical enhancements. Its face is horribly distorted and twisted, skin overlapping and stapled down in sections. Only one eye is visible, set deep in its skull with the eyebrow ridge hanging over it and its mouth is left agape with only the lower part of the jaw seeming human.

Its most notable feature is its right arm, which was possibly surgically attached as seen by evidence of the skin being stapled together around the right pectoral muscle. J.J. roared at the two as Mathias turned to his estranged daughter.

"I'll take care of the big guy, you try to break the others out of the cages." Mathias said as Carmilla nodded and Mathias walked to J.J.

"Well then, I guess you want a fight. I'll be your opponent." Mathias said as he spread his arms out and his form shifted and got bigger as everyone watched him become something monstrous. Mathias' new form had four large hands with bladed claws for fingers, a large 'decoration' on his chest filled with teeth, red eyes and two larger ones on his body, his height was the same to J.J.s. **(Wiliam Birkin's G3 form).**

Both charged at each other as they fought with brutality as Carmilla was trying to free her 'friends'. She only succeeded in making the cages tighter.

"Ah-ah-ah, the cages can only be opened if I decide to let them free, or in the event of my death." Guildstern said as he chuckled. Carmilla fired off a stream of lightning that impacted the observation glass, but did nothing as Guildstern chuckled. Meanwhile, Mathias was overpowering J.J. as he tore off the robotic arm, but was surprised as J.J. equipped another one, this was a cannon, and fired of a salvo that sent Mathias flying and he crashed into the arena wall. Carmilla turned her lightning onto the creation as it howled in pain at first but slowly overcame it as J.J. turned his cannon to the vampire. Carmilla mist teleported out of the way as she was on the evasive, dodging the cannon blast that spewed green energy. Mathias recovered as he lunged in and began to tear into J.J. for attacking his daughter. The creation stood no chance as the spikes on Mathias' chest opened up and tendrils with fanged mouths emerged as they speared into the creation of Guildstern and began devouring him as Mathias joined in.

The group watched in morbid fascination as Mathias consumed a large portion of J.J. and returned to his normal form and lit a cigarette as he took a drag.

"Sorry you all had to see that." He said as Carmilla turned to the observation room, only to see that Guildstern was gone.

"Now where did he run off too?" Carmilla sighed in annoyance as they heard heavy thumping and the observation glass /wall exploded outward as a large machine fused with flesh landed in the arena. They all saw Guildstern piloting the thing as he laughed in glee.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Witness the miracles of science. As a man, not any more, of science I have come up with brilliant inventions and wonders that benefitted this fine home. Now play nice, I don't want to damage you too much before I get you on the dissection tables!" Guildstern shouted in glee as he commandeered the thing into attack mode as it fired off concentrated beams of energy at the two and swiped with gripping claws. Mathias dodged them all and lunged in to land a strike but was blown back with a burst of energy as he was pinned to a wall with a harpoon laced with sedatives. Carmilla fired off lightning as Guildstern's toy absorbed it and re-directed it to her.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine, bitch!" Guildstern yelled with glee. Carmilla grit her teeth as she overcame the lightning and fell to her knees. This went on for some time as Carmilla tried several different attacks ranging from her lightning to her spectral true form. However nothing was working as Guildstern re-directed it back to her as she took the full damage. However she noticed a small detail, every time Guildstern absorbed her attacks, a small capsule opened in back as it dropped a glowing canister behind him. She formulated a plan and feighned death as Guildstern approached her, his robot/thing's arms reaching out to collect her. She quickly teleported behind him and placed her hands on the canister dispenser on the machine a she sent lighting through it and melted the thing shut before charging her lightning into Guildstern's toy as he noticed what was happening.

"Wait! What are you doing, get away!" Guildstern shouted as alarms went off as he was frantically trying to fix the problem but the thing blew up and he was thrown out, landing at Carmilla's feet with a groan.

"Now, let's have a little chat." The Vampire Queens smiled as she picked up the scientist and threw him into the observation room, teleporting herself up there as the group heard his screams of agony as the cages flickered and dispersed as they fell to the floor. 'Bunny' Kaguya looked to the observation room in sadness as Carmilla teleported next to her.

"I know it's a bit to take in, but try to cope as you're with us." Carmilla said as Kaguya hugged her and the vampire patted her head. Younger Kaguya handed over the key piece as Simon put that and the one from Smaug together with the assembled parts and pocketed the item. Ahri noticed a certain something on Mirajane's back.

"Where did you get that guitar?" she asked as she folded her arms, Mirajane quickly took the instrument off her back and held it in her hands.

"This, I found it during our groups little travels through the theatre, it was hidden under floor boards and had an illusion on it. Pretty neat, If I say so myself." Mirajane answered as she inspected the custom V-guitar. Ahri snatched the instrument away and replied.

"This just so happens to belong to Naruto, I will not have you stealing his personal belongings, got it?" Ahri flipped the guitar over to show the small golden writing on the back in a plaque.

'Property of Naruto Uzumaki.' Mirajane sheepishly scratched her head in embarrassment as Ahri stored away the instrument.

"Sorry." She replied, that's when Ahri's ears twitched and she looked in a direction with shock. She took the obelisk ring from Carmilla and summoned a teleportation obelisk as the group was sucked in and teleported to a different part of the castle.

(Inner Cells)

They emerged from the obelisk as it vanished and Ahri tossed the ring back to Carmilla as she took off in a direction and down a tunnel. The group raced after her in confusion as she eventually came to a stop as she looked to the far end of a secret hall that lead to a dome-like chamber with several prisoners. She knew all of them but two caught her attention the most.

"Kushina, Mito…" she whispered as the group caught up.

**Chapter complete, more suprises were revealed and more are to come. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review and/or a PM if you have questions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	9. Prisoners, friends and children?

**Hey guys, back with another chapter for you all. I have also come up with an interesting challenge if you guys are up for it. **

**Basically, Naruto is the son of Peter Quill and Gamora (or Kushina. If you want to keep it that way. Minato being the adoptive dad). Naruto, growing tired of Jiraiya's tendency to run off with his money, decides to go exploring during the last couple of days before the two are supposed to come back to the Leaf (end of the three year training trip). He eventually comes across the hidden cavern where the Milano is stored along with other things, and finds out about his true parents. All of the Guardians (except Groot) have passed on and Naruto decides to follow in his father's footsteps, so he leaves for new frontiers and a new life amongst the stars. He eventually comes back to offer the other jinchuuriki an offer at a new life (since he promised the fox to try and help out its siblings). He will come into contact with the Leaf again, but his viewpoint on them is changed.**

**Naruto will not have a relationship with Sakura or Hinata.**

**Naruto's personality is similar to his dad's.**

**Naruto has encountered enemies far more dangerous than the Akatsuki and anything the Shinobi world has to throw at him.**

**Other than that, you can add whatever you want or include some other things from other games, shows, anime, etc… if you want to try this challenge, PM me and have fun. I may do this story later if no one wants to do the crossover. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and have a good day. Anyway, let the story begin.**

**Story Start.**

Ahri also saw a few other prisoners in the room, ones she recognized. Hashirama Senju (Whoo now resembled a twisted human-tree thing), Tobiama Senju (who's torso was ripped open and showed cluster of Merman eggs embedded there as there was a well leading onto the ground under the Second. Hiruzen Sarutobi (Who had hooks and numerous other torture object stuck into him), Mintao, Kushina and Mito were the only ones that were untouched, though they were chained up. Ahri also noted the Iron Maiden hanging from the ceiling that was on fire from the inside as screaming was heard coming from it. Ahri had her tails and ears recede into her to hide them as she approached the room with the group following. They all entered the room as Ahri grabbed a chair as she sat down in front of the prisoners.

"I never expected to see you of all people here Kushina and Mito." Ahri said as she got the two women's attention as well as everyone else's.

"W-who are you?" Kushina asked as she adjusted her position. Ahri ignored that question as she looked to the other prisoners.

"Then again, I'm not surprised to see the rest of you are imprisoned here, especially you, Hiruzen." Ahri replied as she smiled at his pain. The rest of the group walked into the room as they observed the collective prisoners.

"Maybe you can break us out of here, as this is unfair." Hashirama said as he looked to Ahri, who just glared at the tree/man/thing.

"And why would I ever do that, Senju." Ahri said in a flat tone. This naturally pissed Hiruzen off as he connected the dots from Ahri's whisker marks and aura that he realized who she was.

"You will listen to your masters, you monstrous slut!" the Third yelled in anger at seeing one part of his prized weapon free. Ahri reacted before anyone could move and slapped the old man across the face as his head snapped to the side with his jaw breaking. Ahri grabbed him by his hair as she leaned in with a scowl on her face.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, you old bastard. Seeing that you and your teachers are here, I can deduce who imprisoned you and why you are under torture." Ahri said as she grabbed an electrical pike and twisted it into Hiruzen's torso as she shoved him back into the wall and stepped back as she calmed down and her eye's returned to their normal golden amber color.

"I think I know where you get your anger from." Sypha whispered to Trevor as he shrugged.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I see no reason to free the three of you from your punishments, you deserve it." Ahri said as she folded her arms.

"Why not, we haven't done anything wrong, this is unjust!" Tobirama said in anger.

"Really? You did nothing wrong, how about what you did to me and my sisters! You captured us, you enslaved us and then you had the audacity to sell us off like fucking toys to the other nations. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't chop you up to firewood and cook my meals over your screaming remains!" Ahri said with a raised voice as she had an orb of foxfire in her hand and her ears and tails emerged. The fox fire slithered up and began to slowly burn the tree. Trevor took a small step back as Sypha nudged his side in humor, finding it funny that he was fearful of his mother's threat.

"I like her…" Carmilla said as she smirked, Akua and Jasmine glanced at one another.

"Wait… furball?" Kushina asked her old 'prisoner'. Ahri canceled her fire and flicked Kushina's forehead.

"My names not fur-ball, Tomato." Ahri replied as Kushina huffed in anger.

"Don't call me that!" The red-head snapped back as Minato noticed Erza observing them and felt the similar aura she had compared to them.

"You must be Erza…" Minato said as he got the young woman's attention.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Erza asked in a tense tone as she stepped forward.

"This might sound weird, but I'm your dad. As for knowing your name, Naruto told me." Minato said as this got the other's attention.

"What did you just say, Minato." Kushina asked, stunned.

"Impossible, you don't look older than I do…" Erza said, Minato just chuckled.

"And Naruto looked older than I did the last time is saw him. Completely different too." Minato chuckled as he remembered sacrificing himself to save his son, despite the latter's pleas for him not to. That's when Sarutobi decided to grow a pair and begin yelling.

"As your master I command you to-" Ahri cut him off as she burned his face with a blast of fox-fire.

"What am I missing here?" Kushina asked as Ahri smiled and motioned for Erza to come closer.

"You see, Kushina, when you were pregnant long ago, you weren't just carrying Naruto within you. You were going to have twins." Ahri said as she rubbed Erza's shoulders.

"You mean that…" Kushina started with a surprised and hesitant tone.

"Of course, I remember you cheering about the two names you picked out of your favorite book on whether you were going to have a boy or a girl. And Erza would have been Naruto's twin sister." Ahri explained as Erza moved closer to Kushina as the mother could see the resemblance.

"M-my daughter…" Kushina said as she touched Erza's cheek and Erza allowed Kushina to hug her, tried to because of the chains.

"What exactly do you mean by 'would have been'?" Mito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what she means. Kushina do you remember when we went in for the monthly check-up when you were 6 months into the pregnancy?" Minato asked as he looked to his wife as she nodded.

"Yes, I remember that she tried to break out." Kushina said as she pointed to Ahri.

"While I detested being in that despicable prison, I wasn't actually trying to break free. I was trying to save her." Ahri said as one of her tails stroked Erza's cheek as she looked to her 'sister-in law'.

"What are you saying?" the red-headed mage asked.

"Why don't you ask your predecessor, Minato? He was the one overseeing the check-ups." Ahri said as Minato turned to Sarutobi.

"Did you have a hand in the incident?" Minato asked with a hard stare as he knew Hiruzen was avoiding his gaze and hiding something. Ahri looked to Sypha and asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a truth spell that can be of use, do you?" she asked as Sypha nodded and cast the spell as Hiruzen fought it for a few moments before succumbing to it.

"Answer me, Hiruzen. Did you have a hand in my daughter's death?" Minato said in an angry tone as he was glaring now.

"Of course I did, as I was making preparations to have my little pet once you two were out of the picture." Hiruzen said with a dark smile. Minato and Kushina were puzzled and angry.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Kushina asked.

"You wouldn't understand the picture here, wench as you were the failed weapon. As for why I did it, I wanted complete and total control over your son. Which is why I had my personal doctors cook up a toxin that was specifically designed to kill off the bitch and leave Naruto the only child. The end result of all this left Naruto alone and completely under my thumb as I controlled him and this toy as well." Hiruzen said with glee as he looked to Ahri.

"And to top it off, I made sure the little brat knew his place in life. The beatings, the chemical injections, the mental breakdowns and so much more that I had the boy put under. I must say, your child took a while to break, but in the end I succeeded." Hiruzen said as he smiled in insane glee and began to laugh as the group (minus Ahri) were furious and horrified as Kushina was starting to tear up. Trevor's magic exploded in a shockwave as he changed to Alucard and drew the Crissaegrim as he appeared in front of the Third and impaled him through the heart with the Igneas powers active as he forced Hiruzen's mouth shut with a hand as the old man was screaming in agony.

"And you deserve every ounce of your suffering that father has inflicted on you." Alucard said in an angry tone as He watched the old man writhe in agony. It then clicked in Sarutobi's mind what Alucard said as he turned a disgusted gaze to the vampire. Ahri placed a hand on Alucard's arm and he looked to her.

"Son, harming him is not going to fix what happened to your father, Naruto deals with him as he sees fit." She sad as Alucard nodded and ripped his sword free as he lowered his weapon.

"Wait, you said 'father', does that make you…?" Minato began as he looked to Trevor.

"I completely forgot to inform you both of the news. While this not the best time and setting to tell you, I'll tell you anyway. I want you to meet Trevor Belmont, your grandson, the red-head with muscles is Simon Belmont and the young man with the full goatee and the scar over his right eye is Victor Belmont. Trevor's your grandson, Simon's the great-grandson and Victor's the great-great-grandson, or descendent if you want to word it differently." Ahri said the three greeted the two parents (Alucard returned to Trevor).

"I knew I should have taken away his genitals." Hiruzen growled out, Ahri snapped her fingers as a small ball of fox-fire melted his lips together, rendering him unable to talk.

"Wait, then that would mean you are…" Kushina began.

"Yes, I am Trevor's mother and Naruto's wife, and before you ask. Our relationship started out on sour terms but eventually we grew to love each other." Ahri said as Kushina was baffled and Minato actually had a smile.

"That's nice and brownie points for my boy scoring big." The blond said as Ahri whacked him upside the head for the comment.

"Don't dig your grave as I'm still holding you accountable for your choices for me and Naruto." Ahri said as she folded her arms. Kaguya (the elder one) sensed something that had her stunned as she quickly excused herself and left through a portal.

"I also want to tell you that Naruto broke away from the Leaf after your death, he also took the time to send a personal thank you letter to Orochimaru along with several of your clan secrets. Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Ahri said as she smirked to Hiruzen as he was furious.

"How come these chains won't break?" Erza said as she tried to break the chains holding Kushina, Minato and Mito. Trevor stepped in and found out that the chains were powered by Dracula's magic. He focused his powers as he broke the chains and the three rubbed their wrists as they got up.

"Where is Naruto? Is he ok?" Kushina sked as she grabbed Ahri's shoulders in desperation. Ahri looked down in shame as she replied.

"Naruto… Naruto has been through a lot, I hold myself accountable for his suffering." Ahri replied as Kokoa noticed a hidden lever behind a display case and pulled it as the burning iron maiden lowered and opened up, revealing the one and only Madara Uchiha. He calmed down from his pain and quickly noticed the tailed ones.

"This is truly a gift that my little slaves have come to aid me, how about you be a good pet and free me, fox." Madara said as his eyes traveled up and down her body as he licked his lips. Werbellia moved and stood in front of the insane Uchiha as she folded her arms.

"And you are…?" the Uchiha asked with a twisted grin.

"I know who you are. After all, you desired my power to rule the world and claimed it. However you were easily manipulated by your fantasies as I reduced you to nothing." The primordial being said as Madara connected the dots and was about to reply when Werbellia gouged his eyes into paste as he screamed and thrashed in agony. That's when Kaguya returned with the wraith in tow and the younger Kaguya's little computer on her tech-gauntlet beeped as he read it and looked to Madara and brought out a syringe gun with a large container (about the size of a water container (those five gallon ones) hooked up to the end and went over to the recovering Uchiha.

"It's not nice to steal from others, mister. I'll be taking my things back." She said as she stuck the needle in his neck and flipped the small switch for suction. Everyone watched in fascination as a metallic black/silvery fluid was extracted from Madara and began filling the container.

"What is that stuff?" Moka asked in confusion as the group noticed Madara's muscular form was withering up.

"Nanomachines. My guess is that this guy found and raided one of my vaults." She said as she eventually extracted all of the stuff and put the instrument away as Madara was reduced to a heavily emaciated being that could make top super models jealous.

"That is mine!" the Uchiha snarled as he sounded really old. That's when a teal flame lit up on a single lantern on a table next to the wall as the group noticed it and Madara struggled harder. The Night Watchman appeared in his teleport that let him get into the throne room. He noticed the group and spoke up.

"I see you found the special prisoners. If you don't mind, I would like to have a chat with the Uchiha." The group parted and the being made his way over as Madara (whose eyes have healed up by now) wanted to get as far away as possible from the Watchman. The undead being snapped his fingers as the Iron maiden was moved to a parallel position to the floor and he brought out a scalpel. The Watchman began cutting into Madara, ignoring his cries of pain, and began placing several hell-beetles on the exposed organs as they began eating ravenously at Madara's body. The open 'wound' was sown back up with precision as Madara managed to speak up despite his pain.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?! I have not wronged you…" Madara got out. The Night Watchman paused and looked to Madara's face before flipping the scalpel in a reverse grip and stabbing Madara in the heart as he twisted the medical instrument.

"What did you do to me… let's see, you murdered my beloved simply because she was a Senju, you beat me to a bloody pulp because I spared Tobirama that day and told him to stop fighting a pointless battle and let's not forget the biggest reason of them all. You stole my eyes and killed me to attain power in your plans for the world. Recognize me now Brother?" The Night Watchman said as he removed his hat and mask as he pulled down his high collar to reveal that the Night Watchman was Izuna Uchiha, the younger brother of Madara.

"Izuna, b-but why…?" Madara asked as Izuna frowned.

"Here is a better question, you bastard. Why enslave her and her siblings for your personal gain, why rape Mito to get back at the wooden dumbass right there?" Izuna demanded as he was heavily against Madara's plan and tried to stop him, but failed.

"As far as I am concerned, were not even family. Now if you excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm under new management." Izuna said as he closed the Iron Maiden and had it returned to the ceiling. He turned to see Mito staring at him.

"Izuna, what happened?" the woman asked as Izuna grabbed his things.

"I apologize for not being able to stop him. Your husband and brother in law are also to blame." He then turned to Ahri and bowed.

"I want to apologize for my brother's actions and that of the two idiots over there. While I have lost my eyesight, I can still do my things without them. Good-day." Izuna said as he was about to leave but paused and looked to Carmilla.

"Guildstern says hi and to stop pestering him." The undead Uchiha said as Carmilla was surprised.

"Wait, he's alive, I remember reducing him to a crisp." The vampire mother said.

"The scientist is a tenacious one and always has back up plans. Farewell." He said as he teleported out of the chamber. That's when Werbellia turned to the wraith with a raised eyebrow.

"Out of all the people I know, I never expected to find out that you would end up here, Hagoromo." Werbellia said as she undid the roped, cloth and bindings as they were cast aside to reveal Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the legendary Sage of the Six Paths.

"Believe me, it was not my intention either. Those Bernhard's captured my spirit and used me as bait for their summoning rituals. It's good to see some familiar faces again." the sage replied as Werbellia tore off a piece of flesh from Tobirama a chunk of wood from Hashirama and collected some of Madara's blood from the floor as she melded the items together into a purple energy sphere that she inserted into Hagoromo's soul and he gained a real body as he was now back in the land of the living. Ahri and the sibling hugged their 'dad'. Werbellia just folded her arms and tapped her foot (which were wearing a sexy pair of heels) as she was peeved at Hagoromo.

"I'm considering obliterating you for letting my children become tools for your followers." She said as Hagoromo nodded, as he was responsible for things going to shit. Werbellia grabbed him by his beard and pulled him to his knees as she stared at him.

"However, I'll spare you, seeing as killing you would only make the girls sad. But you will be under my command from here on out, just like your mother. Got it?" Werbellia said as Hagoromo agreed and she let him go before they noticed something moving. They all turned to see a pedestal rising with a broken mask on it, the mask was none other than the mask of the Shinigami. Werbellia walked over and put the pieces together as the mask flashed white a spectral figure collapsed on the ground, bound in vicious chains and hooks as it struggled, the figure was the actual Shinigami that the mask was based after.

"Annoying piece of shit, when I get my hands on him…" the deity muttered as everyone heard slow clapping and looked to see Zobek, in his classy suit, emerge from the shadows.

"So, this is where you've been hiding. I suppose I should thank Gabriel for imprisoning you, save me the trouble of having to deal with your pesky ways myself. Indra…" Zobek said as he looked down on the revealed son of Hagoromo and also known as the dreaded Shinigami.

"Wait, Zobek you mean…" Hagoromo began as the Lord of the Dead held up a hand to silence the sage.

"You see, old friend. After the final battle between your sons which ended in both their deaths. Indra came to me in desperation and begged me to make him my 'apprentice'. Of course he had ulterior motives and in time, he ran off and hid as he gained more power for himself. You could say that he was behind several events that shaped your history." Zobek said as he looked to Minato and Kushina.

"I'm personally curious as to how Gabriel got ahold of you." Zobek said as he snapped his fingers and a vision mirror formed as it showed Dracula being brought into a desolate wasteland.

_(Flashback/memory)_

Dracula looked around with a bored gaze as he took note of his surroundings. The place was a dead wasteland with skeletal corpses littering the ground and the full moon loomed above.

"What the hell is it now?" Dracula sighed in boredom as he was getting tired of stupid bullshit that wanted him. It was bad enough he had the Brotherhood constantly banging at his doorstep.

"Hehehe, I finally get to collect your soul now." A raspy voice said as the Shinigami (Indra) emerged from the ground in a purple haze. Naruto turned to look at the 'god of death' with an apathetic look.

"Let me guess, you want my power for yourself…" Dracula said with a bored tone as Indra smiled in insane glee.

"On the contrary, I'm here to take what has been denied for a long time. Your soul is MINE!" the being yelled as he shot a had forward to grab the vampire, only to be swatted away with the Shadow Whip as Indra pulled his hand back and noticed the burn mark on it.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm keeping what is mine. As for you, I have a personal reason for killing you, they're swimming about inside your guts." Dracula said with a smirk as Indra realized that he actually led Dracula to him and sealed his own fate. Jumping back, Indra planted his hands on the ground as he focused his energies to make the corpses come to life and charge at the vampire. Dracula just smirked as he began tearing through the undead army with ease as he appeared in front of the Shinigami and delivered a devastating right hook that had the Otsutsuki thrown into a rock formation with a burn on his face.

"I'm beginning to question how exactly you are so feared, your only gimmick seems to be controlling corpses like puppets." Dracula said as he flexed his hands as his Chaos Claws were summoned.

"Of course you should know how a puppet works, you were the greatest puppet for our uses." Indra shot back as he grabbed his dagger and lunged at Dracula, who leaned back as he dodged a swipe. Indra tried over and over to land a hit on his prey, but couldn't as Dracula caught his wrist and snapped it.

"I am no one's pet, least of all yours, Indra." Dracula said as he snarled the Shinigami's name and delivered a roundhouse that sent the Shinigami flying back. Dracula teleported behind Indra and grabbed him by his mane of hair.

"Poisoning your father on his death bed because you were not named his successor." Dracula said as he threw Indra into a rock formation and teleported again as he grabbed his arm.

"Killing your brother's beloved and then him in hopes of obtaining his powers." Dracula continued as he sliced off Indra's left arm at the elbow with his Void Sword.

"Conspiring behind several events, including prolonging your descendent life and allowing him to come back just so you can keep your grip on the world." Dracula said as he curb-stomped Indra's chest and shattering his ribs. The vampire then grabbed Indra by his horns and began to slowly break them.

"And last but not least, messing with my family, taking away my sisters and generally being a pain in the ass for me." Dracula said as he head-butted the Shinigami, brought out his Shadow Whip and began to mercilessly brutalize Indra. Indra was eventually thrown to the ground with numerous wounds and injuries as he tried to stand up, but collapsed to his knees.

"H-how do you know this? You were supposed to be rendered obsolete when your use was over." Indra said as he looked to Dracula as the vampire lord walked over and lifted Indra to his feet with telekenisis.

"Let's just say I have some special contacts who shed some light for me." Dracula said as he summoned his Void Sword. Before Indra could react, he was run through the chest with the sword and then the blade was ripped out as it went through his head and out the back. Dracula dispelled the weapon as he summoned his Chaos Claws and dug his fingers into the chest wound and began pulling as Indra was howling in pain. The Shinigami was slowly being torn in two at the middle as his halves forcefully came apart with an explosion of energy. Dracula stood there as he picked up the broken halves of the Shinigami mask and damaged it further before collecting the dagger. Dracula held out his right hand as several small crystal shards of varying colors floated over to him from Indra's corpse as Dracula gained a smirk before leaving the personal dimension.

_(Flashback/memory end)_

Everyone was silent as they finished watching how Indra was defeated and Zobek looked to the imprisoned Otsutsuki.

"Why Indra, why do all this?" Hagoromo asked his son as Indra snarled.

"Why name Asura your successor when it should have been me, not him!" Indra shot back.

"I chose your brother because he never wanted to lead by power. I never chose you for the reason that you lusted for power." Hagoromo replied as he looked to his eldest son.

"I realize that I have made mistakes throughout my life. Maybe if there was another chance, I could have fixed things." Hagoromo said as he looked to Zobek.

"I'm sorry to say, old friend. Once your child was taken on as my apprentice to help manage the other areas, he knew that any betrayal would be met with punishment. He hid to avoid me, but now he can receive his punishment for his actions. There is no negotiations, Hagoromo." Zobek said as he summoned two Reapers that impaled Indra on their scythes and looked to Zobek.

"You can't let him take me, father, I'm your son!" Indra pleaded as he knew what was going on.

"It pains me to say this, but you ceased being my child when you made your choices and actions. Now, you are in Zobek's hands…" Hagoromo said as Zobek nodded to the two Reapers as they dragged Indra into the shadows, never to be seen again.

"I little gift for you, my dear…" Zobek said as he snapped his fingers and Issa, Mikogami, Koyou and Tsukune appeared chained up and bound to a wall.

"Good lick on your journey…" Zobek said as he left the group and Ahri saw her old student.

"Well if it isn't my traitorous disciple, Koyou." She said as Koyou grew fearful upon seeing her.

"Lady Ahri, what an honor…" Koyou began, only for Ahri to place a hand on his head as her fingernails grew to claws.

"Spare me the lies. I'm doing what I should have done from the start." Ahri said as she took his powers away and absorbed them into herself as the process left Koyou a human.

"Now you are reduced to what you hate most, I have claimed you power for myself. Were done here." Ahri said as Koyou struggled and grew desperate at this. Tervor turned into Alucard and did a similar process to Issa and Tsukune as he held orbs the size of cantaloupes in his hands.

"I believe these belong to you." Alucard said as he shattered the orbs and their powers transferred into both Moka's, Kokoa, Kahlua, Akua, Akasha and Gyukuro as Issa and Tsukune whined and bitched about their powers (now that they were humans). Ahri noticed that Mikogami had something in his possession and grabbed his face as she had a thick book float next to her. Mikogami began screaming in pain as his mind was picked apart and all the knowledge had had for a… certain subject, flowed out of his as a wispy green mist that flowed into the book as it changed and went through pages. Ahri finished the procedure and let him go as she collected the book.

"How did you get your hands on this…" she asked in an angry tone as she looked to Mikogami.

"Fuck you… I'm not telling." Mikogami snarled at all of 'his' work was stolen. Ahri handed the book to Kushina and simply burned a hole in Mikogami with her fox-fire.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Ahri said as Kushina and Mito noticed the book that Ahri handed over was a complete collection of all the Uzumaki work in sealing arts and then some. The group left the prisoners as they made their way out of the cells, ignoring the screaming prisoners, and teleported to the Bernhard's Wing, the ballroom specifically.

"Wait, why'd we stop here?" Agetha asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Werbellia said as Ahri sensed some people and walked forward.

"Alright, you three can come out now." She said in a raised voice. The group was confused at first but saw three people emerge from their hiding spot on a ledge on the upper walls. All three were women, one wore a simple black skirt, maroon blouse and a lab coat over it, her most defining trait was her red hair. This was Honoka Uzumaki. The second girl had glasses and wore a pair of pants and a shirt she was nervous of her surroundings, her red hair was spiky on one side and flat on the other. This was Karin Uzumaki. The final woman wore, interesting, attire. She had on a black two-piece bikini along with damaged pantyhose over her legs and waist, a pair of military boots and a military harness over her torso. A pack on her left hip, a holstered pistol on her right thigh. She had a glove on her right hand and another going up to her bicep on her left arm. She had on a leather jacket over her torso, emblazoned with an emblem on the shoulder-patch that was titled 'Outer Heaven' and a small backpack hanging off her shoulder. She also had a custom sniper rifle in her arms. Her hair was a dark rust red, she was simply known by her code name, Quiet.

The three rappelled down and walked over to the group. Ahri was curious about the three and asked.

"And who might you three be?" the fox asked as Quiet motioned to her throat and shook her head.

"My name is Honoka Uzumaki, to my left is Karin Uzumaki and the sniper here is Quiet, her real name is Tayuya Uzumaki." Honoka explained as Ahri remembered the young scientist that died when Naruto tried to protect her and her home. What surprised her was the fact that Tauya was alive as she remembered Naruto coming across her dying body during the failed retrieval mission long ago.

"Why can't she speak?" Selena asked as she looked at Tayuya.

"She explained that she suffered damage to the area from an attack from a creature she calls a 'Zetsu clone'. You'll have to talk to her to get the rest of the story of what happened from then until our arrival here." Honoka said as Ahri appeared in front of Tayuya and touched her throat as Ahri's fingers were releasing a small amount of golden chakra. Healing the damage and giving Tayuya back her ability to speak. The sniper couched heavily as she stepped back and got out.

"M-my voice…" she said in surprise as she stood up and rubbed her throat.

"I suppose you don't mind if we tag along. I have a gut feeling that there are some other things in store here." Tayuya said. Ahri nodded and was curious.

"If I may ask, how did you survive and end up here? Last I recall, Naruto found dying under a pile of trees." The fox asked as Tayuya observed Ahri before replying.

"You must be the fox that was sealed in his gut. Long story short, Naruto saved me when he had no reason to and transferred me to a nearby town to recover. I figured I owed him for saving my life and years down the road, I ended up joining his little private army he amassed, the 'nation' is known as 'Outer Heaven'." It would be easier if I had a way to show you what I'm talking about. In the meantime, I believe we should be find a way out of this place or at least somewhere safe." Tayuya said as the group agreed and they teleported off to the next place Victor picked from the map.

(In a molten cavern deep underground)

"I'm already not liking this place." Honoka said after the group arrived and noticed their surroundings. They were in a large cavern with a lava river flowing through it. And at one end of the cavern was a statue of the Forgotten One. The group could tell that they were going to have to fight for the piece as Carmilla threw a lightning bolt at the statue and surprisingly it didn't react.

"Odd, I figured that there would be some surprise or trap waiting for us." Gyokuro said. That's when the statue's eyes flashed and a sphere of energy formed and shot from between the statue's horns as it exploded in the middle of the group and sent them flying. A deep chuckle sounded out through the cavern.

"So, you have come to claim the piece I possess. I must admit that I did not expect the son of the Dragon to be here as well. Then again, you share his tenacity." The Forgotten One's voice said as the statue began to move and broke the shackles holding it in place.

"Wait, didn't Gabriel destroy the demon, how is it back?" Jasmine asked.

"While my body was destroyed, my soul lingered on, becoming a power source to that parasite that exerted its control over the warrior. However, the demon no longer exist as it was destroyed by its puppet, allowing me to do as I please." The Forgotten One said as it formed a ball of energy in it hand and slammed it to the ground as the shockwave sent the group flying as they managed to recover. The Forgotten One looked to its hand as it examined its new powers.

"While not my own powers which were taken, these will do nicely." The reborn demon said as it raised its hand and the group saw fleshy tubes extend from the palm and began firing off energy blasts like a chaingun. They quickly took action as they dodged the attacks and started firing off projectile attacks that bounced off the animated statue's form. The battle went on as the group was not dealing anything in terms of damage as the Forgotten One was proving to be just as deadly as last time, the only difference was the overwhelming level of power that had people suffer from exposure.

(With the woman)

Her scanners picked up a surge of energy that she recognized and the map, though fluctuating, pinpointed the source in the depths below the castle, revealing that it was engaging the group with Ahri. She quickly broke into a sprint as she traveled down a corridor that led to the underground part of the castle with one thought in her mind.

'Hang on Ahri, I'm one my way.' She thought in determination as she gunned down any monster that tried to stop her.

(Back with the group)

Simon dodged a blast and quickly caught his wife as she was knocked back from a nasty kick. Trevor jumped into the air and used his Combat Cross to swing himself onto its back. However he didn't expect it to release a surge of electricity from its body that shocked him as the demon threw him off. The demon turned its attention to Victor as he was firing off light magic in the shape of crosses. The demon brought it's fist down as Victor quickly created a magical shield, while it last for a moment, it gave Shanoa enough time to tackle him out of the way as the demon would have crushed Victor if she didn't act.

"This is fascinating, while not on the level of my old powers, these new ones come with their own benefits." The ancient demon mused as it formed a flesh/stone weapon with the new energy forming the blade. It brought the sword down as it created a fissure that tore through the ground and Lava began to rise from the tear.

"Shit! Everyone, get to higher ground!" Trevor said as they did that and their large opponent was unaffected by the lava. Trevor helped everyone get to high ledges and dropped down onto a platform as he faced the Forgotten One. The demon looked to him as it got onto the large platform as well.

"This is… ironic. I remember fighting your father in a similar setting. I'll just deal with you before I contend with the others." The demon said as Trevor changed to Alucard and drew out the Crissaegrim.

"I guess this is what they mean by the saying, 'cleaning up my old man's messes." Alucard remarked as the demon attacked, Alucard dodged as he countered with a swipe of his sword. Alucard then realized he would need more power behind his attacks and activated the Igneas powers within his blade as the flames of Hell surged from his ret-hot sword. The Forgotten One swiped at the vampire and hissed in pain as Alucard drew a deep cut on its hand, exposing black/blue flesh with energy glowing from its 'veins'. Alucard was caught off-guard when the 'flesh' shot out and smashed into him like a freight train, sending him skidding back as the son of Dracula recovered. The Forgotten One chuckled as it clenched its fist as the small tendrils moved about from the wound.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Kurumu asked as the group saw the flesh underneath of the animated statue.

"I can't say really. It looks like actual flesh, but it seems to behave like malleable matter." Honoka said as she observed the brutal fight between demon and vampire, as Alucard was hacking off chunks of flesh and the demon was growing them back. Alucard managed to remove several large sections of the armor, exposing more of the strange flesh. However this seemed to work against him as he found it increasingly difficult to land further hits as the exposed flesh formed spikes, cannons, any type of weapon that forced him to retreat.

"Is this the best the legendary 'Son of Dracula' has to offer?" the ancient demon mocked as the remaining bits of its armor were cast off and while it retained a humanoid form, the demon was more monstrous compared to last time. The demon quickly formed a fleshy whip as it swiped at Alucard, who sprouted his Demonic Wings and took to the air. The demon reacted in time as it fended the vampire off with several blasts of energy. Alucard quickly lunged in and with precision, cleaved off the whip-arm at the shoulder as the limb fell into the lava. The Demon howled in pain, but the stump shot out several tendrils that snatched Alucard by his leg and quickly wrapped around him as the vampire struggled to break free.

"I will be taking back what is mine now. I must admit, you put up an impressive fight, second to your father's." The Forgotten One said as Alucard felt several spikes stab into him and begin draining him of his powers.

'Wait, I sense someone is coming, and the aura feels familiar. Could it be…?' Ahri thought as she picked up a signature zoning in on their location. That's when the cavern wall above the two exploded outwards as an armored figure busted through as her speed booster propelled her onto the Forgotten One below as she immediately started firing on it with her weapon. The demon took to this new arrival and tried fighting back, only to discover that it's attacks were frozen and shattered apart as they fell into the lava surrounding the arena. The demon was distracted that it didn't realize it threw Alucard away as the vampire clung to the wall as he watched the fight with everyone else. The majority was intrigued by the armor the person wore and the cannon on her arm. She seemed to be handling the fight well against the Forgotten One's powers. While the rest of the group did not know who the new-comer was, Ahri did. The fox had a small smile on her face as she watched the new-arrival blast apart the demon as it was not faring well for said demon. Ahri then spotted the pulsating heart under the flesh and let out a sharp whistle that the person fighting the demon jumped back and looked to Ahri. The nine tailed fox extracted the gem resting in the band on her thigh. She tossed the band and threw the gem at the fighter as she caught it and placed it in her arm-cannon as the power levels began to rise.

"Enough of this mockery!" the Forgotten One yelled as he lunged at the person, however the person's weapon was ready as she aimed the cannon at the demon and everyone watched as it shifted a bit larger and a massive beam of power shot out. The demon was caught off-guard as the attack tore through its torso and sent it flying back. The attack ended as the demon was starting to disintegrate, letting out a yell of agony as it did. The only thing left behind was another piece of the key and a pod-like plant. Everyone made their way down as the figure aimed her weapon at them before lowering it upon seeing Ahri.

"Interesting group you have with you, Ahri." The person said, her voice identifying her as female.

"And I see you're still arriving at the last minute to make a grand entrance, Samus." Ahri replied as the woman touched the side of her helmet, which dispersed to reveal a young woman with blonde hair in a pony-tail, blue eyes and a warm smile. Ahri walked up to Samus and hugged her as Samus returned the gesture, not minding the fact that she was crushing the smaller woman with her suit.

"It's good to see you again, pop-star." Samus said in a happy tone.

"Samus… powersuit…crushing…me" Ahri managed to get out in strained breaths as Samus dropped her and de-activated her suit, which left her in her Zero Suit, her specialized pistol and her rocket boots **(Samus' appearance is based off her Smash Bros 4 appearance). **Samus noticed Minato and walked up to him with a sly grin. Minato gulped down the lump in his throat and could feel Kushina's murderous gaze on him. Samus stood in front of Minato and spoke up.

"The names Samus…" the blonde woman said as Minato nervously smiled and offered a hand.

"Hi there…" was all he managed to get out before he found himself on his knees, his arm in a painful twist and a rocket boot pressed against his face.

"Now explain to me this. What made you think, in your bright mind, that leaving Naruto alone with the assholes back in your home? You better not lie or I will break every-bone in your body in alphabetical order." Samus said as Minato was grunting in pain as the group could hear his arm bones groaning from the pressure. Ahri placed an arm on Samus' shoulder and spoke up.

"We can get the answers from him later. For now, let's introduce you to a few people." Ahri said as Samus let go of Minato as he collapsed with a grunt.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Samus. She would be the third child." Ahri said as she looked to Kushina.

"Wait, what…" the mother asked as she scratched her head (she's wearing her shinobi gear/attire).

"Before you ask, Samus is your child but she wasn't created through normal means. It would be easier if I could show you. Right now we should collect the rest of the pieces." Ahri said as Simon went over and picked up the key fragment and pieced it with the assembled part as Werbellia picked up the pod and absorbed it into her as she felt her powers returning.

"Speaking of family, where is Naruto, Ahri?" Samus asked as she looked to the fox. Ahri gained a depressed look as she averted eye contact with Samus. Samus noticed Ahri wasn't responding and knew that something was off, after all, both of them wouldn't hide things from one another. Especially if it had to do with their lovable Uzumaki.

"Where is he, Ahri?" Samus asked again with a serious tone as she crossed her arms. Ahri sighed and replied.

"I failed…" Ahri said as she still avoided Samus' stare.

"What are you saying?" Samus asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I failed your request and Naruto suffered for it." Ahri said as she finally looked to the blonde woman.

"You what." Samus hissed out as she grabbed Ahri by the front of her outfit and brought her close.

"I couldn't keep Naruto safe and he ended up being the person for the damned prophecy." Ahri said as this caught Werbellia's attention as she appeared next to the two and picked them up by the backs of their outfits.

"What am I hearing about this prophecy?" Werbellia asked as she looked to the two. Samus let go of Ahri and folded her arms as she also wanted to know about this… Prophecy.

"It was the same prophecy Unohana told to you all those years ago, the one you were so vehemently against." Ahri said to her mother as Werbellia's mind was putting together the pieces as she figured out the 'prophecy' that Ahri mentioned.

"That fucking bitch…" the primordial being hissed in fury as she dropped the two ladies, Samus re-activated her powersuit, and began pacing the platform as she was thinking about several things.

"You know of the Prophecy that plagued my father?" Trevor asked as he looked to Werbellia.

"I knew of it, and I also was against it to the point that I went out of my way to make sure it would never come to pass. Unfortunately due to some interference and my death at that conniving bitch's ways. The Prophecy came true and the world suffered through it." Werbellia answered as she snapped her fingers and a portal leading to the greenhouse formed.

"Right now I don't feel like explaining the details. We should be working on finding out what else is in store." Werbellia said as she entered the portal and the group followed. They noticed that the gardens and place seemed livelier than last time when Agreus was around. They saw several plant-like creatures, various mythological creatures (Satyrs, Nymphs, Ents etc…) were scattered throughout the area. Ruby found the shrine dedicated to Pan and Agreus as the Satyr guards judged her before letting her pass as she became the new wielder of their powers (Agreus' staff, Pan's whip-sword and the amulet that Gabriel had to contact the old god). She made her way back to the group as they stopped and Trevor sensed four presences closing in on their location.

"What the hell!" Simon grunted in surprise as he was knocked to his knees and the partially-assembled key was stolen from his possession before anyone could do anything. The four figures landed on a large tree in different spots as the group got a good look at them. The one with silver hair wore a maid outfit, the one with cat ears and twin tails wore a black kimono that emphasized her form. The one with red hair wore a classy red-frilled dress with a miniature hat resting on her head. And the last woman with a ponytail wore, surprisingly, a nun's outfit (without the head-piece). They all watched the group with humor in their eyes.

"And who might you four be?" Ahri asked as she sensed the four were extremely powerful.

Where are our manners? My name is Grayfia, the Silver Maiden of Hell." The silver haired maiden introduced as the other three replied.

"Kuroka, the Demonic Feline." The neko woman said as she examined her nails in boredom.

"Akeno, the Queen of Thunder." The woman in the nun outfit responded as she smiled.

"And I'm Rias, the Crimson Princess." The woman in the dress said with a wave.

"But, you can refer to us by a different term for us. Dracula's concubines." Akeno said with a polite tone as her answer surprised the group.

"…What?" Ahri asked as her voice was wavering.

"Forgive my friend's lack of clarification, what we mean is simple. We four are very close to our master's heart and that we will protect him from any threat, even from family that desires to end him." Grayfia said as she was smiling down at the group.

"We are not here to harm him." Jasmine replied.

"Of course you're not. After all, why would you all come back?" Rias asked as she leaned against the tree trunk as she was sitting on a branch.

"Why would we- We're here to get back my son!" Minato said in response. This caused the four to laugh a bit as they calmed down.

"Really? And why should we let you all near him, you all left him to suffer and only brought him pain." Grayfia said as she tilted her head.

"You see, our master has lived a VERY long life, one filled with suffering and torment. While there were several 'calming moments', they were overshadowed by torment that plagued him in his sleep and constantly picked at his mind. You could say that hiding the truth of your son was the final straw. From the parent, siblings, friends, lovers to even his own descendants. You all brought nothing but pain and torment to him." Grayfia finished as she had a dark smile at the group.

"How about I consume you four and get this over with." Werbellia said as she folded her arms.

"How about you contend with dealing with your master, puppet." Akeno remarked as Werbellia glared at the woman.

"For now, we'll let you be as you can ponder whether you wish to continue. If you want the kay to our Lord back, we won't be so convinced to hand the pieces over, even if you are the son of the Prince of Darkness." Kuroka said as she smirked at Trevor. The four then vanished in their respective teleports back to their chambers as Ahri looked down to her hands in sadness.

"They're right…" she said as the others turned to her.

"Ahri, you don't have to blame yourself for this…" Samus said as she looked to her close friend/lover.

"I am, because it is my fault. I should have never hidden Trevor from him. I noticed that our reunion shortly after the war ended, he was… different, like he went through several changes that scarred him. I am responsible for his pain." Ahri said as she hugged herself and started to cry silently. Kushina wrapped her daughter-in-law in a hug as she spoke up.

"Hey, don't hold yourself accountable. We'll figure out what those four meant and get back the stuff they stole, Alright? If you are being truthful about loving my son, then I have no reason to see you suffer. Let's go get that key back." The Uzumaki mother said as Ahri nodded and they left the greenhouse.

(In the Forbidden Wing)

The group arrived as they looked around and Samus spoke up.

"What is this place?" the blonde hunter asked.

"This place is known as the Forbidden Wing, father arrived here after defeating the Forgotten One in the past. He lost his mind in this place." Trevor said as he sensed a smaller group coming around the corridor and Hagoromo was surprised to see who it was.

"Asura, Tomoe, Shizuka?" the sage asked incredulously as he saw his other son, wife and daughter-in-law (Asura's beloved) with a woman that was riding a large beast.

"Aunt Minerva?" Ruby asked as the smaller group greeted the others. **(Tomoe and Shizuka are from the Queen's Blade series).**

"My husband, it is wonderful to see you again." Tomoe said as she also pulled in her second son for a family hug.

"Where is Indra?" the miko-priestess asked as she looked around. Hagoromo looked away in shame as Asura knew what exactly what that meant.

"The greedy bastard must have got his just desserts then…" the son said as she folded his arms. Tomoe looked to her son with a surprised expression. 

"Asura, he's your brother!" she said in a scandalized tone. Asura sighed and replied.

"Mom, there were some things that happened after you passed from the illness, and they weren't exactly for the better." Asura began as he and Hagoromo explained how Indra sought Hagoromo's power and did horrendous things to try and gain that power, becoming the Shinigami and eventually his repercussions for betraying Zobek. It was heart-breaking to watch the mother break down and try to deny, and come to terms, with her son doing those things for greed. Meanwhile Erza was defending Minerva from the rest of the Fairy Tail group.

"Erza, why are you protecting her? She's the enemy!" Natsu said as he had his fists coated in fire.

"Minerva's with me, so calm down." the red-head said as she gave a hard stare to her guild-mates. Who knew not to piss her off and hesitantly lowered their stances.

"I will explain in due time, but for now. Minerva's on our side." Erza said as Minerva got off her steed and kissed Erza on the cheek.

"Thanks, strawberry." The elder mage said as Ruby poked the beast.

"What is this thing?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, I woke up on a deeper part of this place. One layered with ice and several of these creatures swimming in the waters. One hopped out and evolved to become accustomed to land as it accepted me as its master." Minerva said as she patted the beast's side. **(Minerva's 'pet' is a Spawn of Leviathan from the Castlevania; Lords of Shadow Reverie DLC, it has a more 'land-based appearance and a pair of thick digigrade legs to walk with). **That's when everyone heard the sound of a child's laughter and looked up to see… a child Naruto looking down to them from the scaffolding above. The child had a glow coming of his form as he waved.

"Let's play tag. You're it!" the child said as he ran off, avoiding the blood and hopping off the Viperfish Demons **(from the Lords of Shadow 2 artbook)** that lurked in the pools and occasionally poked their snouts up to find prey.

"Naruto wait!" Kushina yelled as she chased after her son and used her chakra chains to wing and rappel off parts of the place as the group followed.

"Avoid the blood, fall in and you will never be able to break free!" Trevor warned as they were all chasing the little kid as he was laughing in joy.

"This is fun!" the child said in glee as he proved to be very agile. Meanwhile the group heard the demented cries, screams and bouts of dark laughter from the Vampire Lord echo throughout the Wing along with occasional mutters of 'Marie' and some dialogue from his quest for the God Mask. They also saw the messages written in blood.

"Out of my way, overgrown sushi!" Kushina snarled as she kicked a Viperfish Demon that lunged out of the blood to catch her but was kicked into the blood by the mother as they eventually made their way to a wall with a small hole in it that Naruto crawled through.

"Now what?" Samus asked as they all stood on a chunk of floor that connected to the wall. Trevor felt his Wolf medallion reacting and brought it out as he examined it, it was glowing and he held it out to the wall. The wall shimmered as it began to crumble away, revealing a corridor that was dug into the wall leading to a chamber that had a peculiar aura emanating from it as Trevor pocketed his medallion. They spotted the child Naruto standing there with a smile.

"Come on! There's a big surprise I want to show you!" the child said as he ran down the corridor as the group followed and kept their guards up for any traps. What put them off was the seemingly calm aura that was coming from the other end of the hall. It was peaceful, warm, caring. They finally arrived to where Naruto stood and were amazed at what they saw.

**Chapter completed! (Also longest chapter for this story). Sorry for the delay, been having a bit of writer's block/absentmindedness. Anyway, I know that some things in the chapter will no doubt confuse people (Samus+ her things, Tayuya's weaponry, nanomachines). But they will be explained in the following chapter, they have a connection witht eh younger Kaguya the 'techbunny'. Please leave a review on what you think and/or a PM if you have questions/suggestions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	10. Memories

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. This chapter explains a lot of things and connects several other things. Nothing else to say really but please enjoy and leave a review on what you thought and/or PM if you are confused or have questions.**

**Story Start.**

The chamber/large room the group entered was vastly different from the rest of the castle. They saw several blank large portraits along the wall, some in landscape mode and portrait mode. The floor had a red carpet and the walls were a calming gold/beige. Trevor noticed a small pedestal in the center of the room with a hand imprint in it. The son of the Dragon walked over and was about to place his hand on it when he sensed something above him. Trevor flipped back when something large landed on the ground and its stealth camo de-activated, revealing a… machine. It had a sleek futuristic appearance to it along with a humanoid form. Before Trevor could react, the thing brought an arm-blade and lunged with surprising speed despite its large form. Fortunately Tayuya materialized before the thing and held her hands out with a command.

"Stop!" she commanded as the thing did just that.

"Big sis? You can talk?" a child's voice came from the thing as it stored away the arm-blade.

"Yes, I got some help and I can speak now. How about you come out and say hello to some of the pirate's friends and family." Tayuya said as the machine stood up, which revealed it to just a few inches smaller than Cornell in his Lycan form. The machine powered down as its torso opened up to reveal a child with a pair of military shorts, a opened up shirt with torn sleeves and a pair of boots. His blonde hair was slicked back/messy and he wore a pair of gloves. The kid unbuckled himself from the harness and got out as he walked over and hugged Tayuya like she was family.

"It's good to see you again, sis." The kid said as he pulled back.

"Same here kid, let's introduce you to the others." Tayuya said as she turned to the group with the kid.

"Hello everyone, my name is Menma, my codename is Liquid." The boy introduced himself. Samus eyed the machine Menma piloted and had her helmet disappear as she walked over to it.

"Mind telling me why this is based off my suit and research?" Samus asked as she looked to Menma. Menma snapped his fingers as he recognized her and Ahri.

"You two must be Samus and Ahri. Patchy told me about you two and he even let me create Jehuty from the research I managed to steal from Cipher before we blew up his home." Menma said as he patted Jehuty's leg. Samus raised an eyebrow and got down on a knee as she looked Menma in the eyes.

"Really, and who would this 'Patchy' be and what type of relationship do you have with him?" Samus asked as Menma gave a grin and replied.

"Patchy is my nickname for Big Boss, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki to you two and my relationship to him is simple. I'm his son." Menma said as this startled the group.

"Wait, what…" Akasha said as Menma clarified.

"Well, I'm actually a genetic clone of him, but I view him as my dad." Menma said as he looked to Ahri.

"A clone…" Ahri muttered as she examined Menma. He looked just like Naruto did as a child without the whisker marks and green eyes.

"Yep, Originally I resented the one-eyed bloke for not being there and letting some old fart and his weird co-workers do things to us. I tried to kill him but was quickly subdued, surprisingly enough he took me in and had a change of heart as we eventually came to see each-other as father and son." The blonde said as Kushina looked the glowing 'Naruto'.

"Then who is that?" she asked as they all looked to 'Naruto'. The kid smiled as his form was covered in a bright light and morphed into something else. The light died down to reveal a mystical looking fox the size of a wolf with golden fur and scarlet fur in several places. The fox walked over to Ahri and licked her hand as it nuzzled against her leg.

"Shippo…" Ahri said before she embraced the fox and let out a laugh.

"What's with the fox?" Minato asked.

"This is Shippo, he was Naruto's old companion he met during his rough childhood, unfortunately Shippo was killed by angry people who hated Naruto and thought he was 'demonizing' their kids." Ahri said as she petted Shippo as the fox barked in response. Ahri noticed the metal, robotic looking collar on Shippo's neck and was about to ask when a voice caught their attention.

"You people have no idea how hard it is to reach you guys. I think I almost died several times trying to find you guys." A male voice said as they turned to see a young man decked in leather armor with a child on his back.

"Hello, Hiccup. It's good to see that you are alive and well." Carmilla said as she greeted her servant.

"Same here, My Queen. I'm curious as to who these other people are with you. That and this kid with me is looking for his brother." Hiccup said as he let the kid down as Jasmine hugged her close friend/botfriend. Menma recognized the boy and ran over as he hugged his brother.

"John, are you alright!" Menma asked as he examined his twin. The other Son of Big Boss (named John) replied.

"I'm good, where are we?" John asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure either. But the group right here seems to know about this place." Menma said as he led John over to the group.

"Everyone, this is John, he would be the other Son of Big Boss, and his given name by that old guy is Solid." Menma said.

"Wait, how exactly did you two come about if your clones?" Yukari asked.

"Well, since the old man is sterile, some of his DNA was extracted from him while he was unconscious from a mission. Insert that DNA into an egg that has had its nucleus removed and then inject that egg into a donor's womb and nine months later, we were born." Menma explained as he placed an arm on John's shoulders.

"Wait, if father was sterile, then how exactly am I here." Trevor asked in confusion as he tried to process what Menma said.

"Maybe if you activate this mechanism over here, we'll be able to find out how this all comes together and what the hell is going on exactly." Werbellia said as she stood next to the pedestal and Trevor went over and placed his hand in the indent. A spike came out as it pierced through Trevor's hand and out the back as it took a small sample of his blood. The spike receded as Trevor flexed his healed hand and everyone watched in amazement as the pedestal lowered and a large basin filled with an opaque liquid rose from the ground. They also noticed several other things come up and the blank portraits fill in with amazing art, depicting fantastic collages that marked as memorable moments of Naruto's life. Several portraits were titled as well.

Operation Snake Eater.

The San Hiermyo Takeover

Peace Walker Incident

Ground Zeroes

The Phantom Pain

Blood Dragon

Revengeance

"What is this…?" Ahri said in awe as she observed everything. Samus noted a display case to the left of the basin and opened it to reveal limbs, cybernetic limbs for the arms and legs along with several synthetic organs. What caught her attention was the small plaque on the bottom of the display, etched into it were the words.

Property of Naruto Uzumaki.

Samus covered her mouth with a hand was she knew what this meant. She also saw two eye patches and a cyborg eye plate along with the ring she made as a birthday present for him. She also saw several other things as well.

"That's Big Boss." Menma said as he pointed to a portrait of Big Boss along with Ocelot in the foreground and several other people in the middle-ground and Outer Heaven in the background. Everyone noticed how different Naruto was appearance wise and his eye-patch along with the shrapnel horn and the cybernetic left red limb.

"What's this thing?" Kurumu asked as she poked at the liquid in the basin, noting that it had a strange energy coming from it. Werbellia took off a glove and pricked her thumb as she let her blood fall into the basin. The liquid shimmered before playing a scene of Werbellia's past as she was playing with her kids (when they were little children). She ended the scene with a thought and spoke up.

"Well, well. Seems like this is a device that allows one to see memories of those who offer their blood. Which also means we can use this to show what happened and piece together what exactly is going on." Werbellia said as the group crowded around the basin.

"So, who want to go first?" Minato asked as everyone was silent.

"I'll start, seeing as I know much more about the ones behind this damned prophecy." She said as she added some of her blood into the basin and slipped her glove back on before she controlled it to the start when she was created. The scene was shown from a third-perspective an infant wrapped in a royal purple cloth was held by a humanoid figure, the odd thing was that the figure's body was blue and let off a glow as the figure held the infant with care.

(Memory)

"You'll help me with what I have planned, won't you little one?" the being asked in a fatherly tone as the infant giggled in response. Everyone watched the two create Big Bang and work on stars, planets, galaxies, dimensions and much more. The infant Werbellia grew to a beautiful young woman that could be considered the epitome of a goddess.

(Memory End)

They all heard a gasp and Werbellia halted the scene as they turned to see a young girl in a black robe/dress with pink hair. The girl was hiding behind a display case and Werbellia sensed her own power from the child. The Primordial being walked over and crouched down.

"And who might you be little one?" Werbellia asked in a motherly tone as the girl shied away for a moment but leaned out to speak up.

"Crona, are you my mommy?" Crona asked with hesitation as she feared her powers would get the better of her.

"Why yes, seeing as you hold a fraction of my power. Why are you hiding?" Werbellia asked as she could tell Crona didn't want to hurt her she could also sense her (Crona) powers fluctuating.

"My powers cause pain to those I come in contact with. Amaru was hurt when she tried to help me last time." Crona said as she remembered her former vessel. Werbellia thought for a moment and snapped her fingers. She formed a small orb of her energy with stabilizing effects and held it out to Crona as the young girl watched the orb like a kitten with fish.

"Here, this can help and you won't fear hurting people. Say aahhh." Werbellia said as Crona opened her mouth and Werbellia popped the orb into Crona's mouth and the young girl ate the energy with a grunt of appreciation. She swallowed and felt her powers stabilizing.

"Thank you." Crona said, she was surprised when Werbellia picked her up and placed her on her shoulders as the young girl held onto her horns.

"Seems like we have a new addition to the family. Crona, these are your sisters, say hi." Werbellia said as the young girl waved timidly at them as they all greeted their younger sister. They resumed the memory basin as the Man of Miracles approached Werbellia looking down over the planets and watching a young family with a sense of curiosity. Unohana and the other gods (Werbellia's siblings) were off doing their own things.

(Memory)

"What troubles you, my child?" the creator asked as he knew Werbellia would watch people on the worlds from time to time.

"I'm curious father, what's it like to have a family of your own. I see these humans and other races start families and love and protect them. How come I can't experience that? I want what they have, a family to call my own." Werbellia said, she didn't want to sound greedy in front of her father, but her request was, in a way, selfish. M.O.M thought about what Werbellia said as he tapped his chin.

"Hmm, I suppose that you raise a valid point." M.O.M said as he focused power into his hand and placed in her head as she felt raw power flood into her body. He eventually took his hand away and smiled.

"There. You now have the power to create life with your energies and more. However don't misuse your power. You can pick any of the worlds to call your home as you raise your kids. I hope to see them. I wish you a wonderful life, my child." M.O.M said as Werbellia was overjoyed and hugged her father as she thanked him repeatedly.

(Memory End)

The scene shifted to show Werbellia landing on the world of her choosing (the pre-shinobi world). She then created the God Tree as her home before entering it. Werbellia also decides to show how she met Kaguya when the little girl ended up on her 'doorstep' crying. Werbellia became a good friend to Kaguya and was intrigued when Kaguya mentioned that she was visited by the Man or Miracles and she was gifted with unparalleled knowledge on technology as she explained her dreams to the primordial being. Werbellia was like a mother to Kaguya since her own parents were not really parent material. The following scene showed Werbellia using her powers to create her children within her and waiting the appropriate nine months before having a painless labor session as she gave birth to the nine.

"I am so envious of you. You got to have a painless labor, I remember breaking his hand when I had Gin." Rin said as she thumbed to Cornell and Werbellia giggled and replied.

"I have my ways. Who knows, maybe I'll share my knowledge with you. I can tell that everyone here has different variations of my powers." She said as she continued the memories. Everyone watched as Werbellia raised her kids with happiness and the little deal she struck with Kaguya when the latter came back one day distraught and scared, and helped her hide her inventions in the vaults as they were hidden across the pre-elemental Nations before giving Kaguya the fruit and clear instructions as the young woman ate the fruit and was encased in a large closed flower to change her form to better suit her gift. The next scene showed Werbellia trying to bring some sense into the reborn Kaguya who was being controlled. Only for her to fall under the same power controlling Kaguya.

"I am very sorry for what I and Hamura did mother, we did not realize the truth of your actions and why you acted out of person." Hagoromo said as he looked to the elder Kaguya with a sad look. Kaguya thought nothing of it and replied.

"It matters little, Hagoromo. I was weak for letting myself to be controlled and endangering Werbellia's children. The sole reason why I tried to come back was to re-unite Werbellia with her children because I knew what humans are capable of when they want power." Kaguya said as she made a point and Hagoromo looked down in shame as he knew it was his fault. The group resumed watching as Kaguya was locked away inside the moon and Werbellia was sealed within Hagoromo. They saw how Werbellia was slowly dying to unknown means and how she made Hagoromo promise to keep her children safe in her absence.

(Memory)

"You wanted me to watch over them since you're dying?" a younger Hagoromo said in confusion as he was conversing with Werbellia, the primordial being herself looked like she had seen better days, her skin had taken a deathly parlor and she was having trouble breathing also her form showed signs of decay.

"Yes, I am entrusting you to them. Make sure they are safe and happy while I'm gone or I will make your life a living hell." Werbellia said as she grabbed Hagoromo by his throat despite her sickly form.

"Hagoromo Otsutsuki, do you promise to keep my children safe and well as they are out in the world with you?" Werbellia asked as Hagoromo knew she was doing what any parent would do for their child.

"I promise, I'll make sure they are watched over and happy." Hagoromo said as Werbellia smiled and began to crumble to ashes, signifying her death. The scene then shifted to centuries later as Werbellia was brought back from death within the God Tree and re-united with her children in joy as they had grown up. The final scene showed Werbellia and the others saying a tearful goodbye to Ahri as the latter was prepared to be re-sealed within Naruto as he was destroying the God Tree.

"I wish things didn't have to turn out this way, but I can sense that someone else is coming for us, someone who will no doubt control us for their own machinations. So I have decides to take us out of the equation. May you live a wonderful life Ahri." Werbellia said as she hugged her eldest daughter as both were crying. Werbellia then activated the suicide technique as Ahri was shot into Naruto's shadowed form. The God Tree burned to the ground as Werbellia and Ahri's siblings died to the technique in a flash of energy. The following scene showed Werbellia waking up in the castle kitchen and quickly disposing of the creatures about to eat her as she clothed herself and left the room.

(Memory End)

"Wow, heck of a journey for you to go through." Hiccup said as Werbellia nodded.

"You could say that, in the end I am back with my family. That's all that matters to me." She replied as Werbellia smiled.

The others took turns showing their memories and what happened. Kushina was a bit horrified to know that her daughter was forced into a life of slavery, but then relieved when she escaped and joined Fairy Tail, grew to be an amazing woman, found love with Kagura, Ultear and Minerva. Killing Jellal when the latter had kidnapped her to try and appease to Zeref. Erza's last scene before waking up in the castle gardens was her activating the secret weapon during the climax of the Demon War in the 'Fairy Tail' world before succumbing to her wounds and dying. (Rob is her adoptive father who found her).

"I want to thank you for taking care of my child, Mr. Makarov. I am not worthy of being a mother as I left my children to suffer." Kushina began only for Ahri to slap her with one of her tails.

"Don't drag yourself down, Tomato. Naruto never blamed you for anything in his life. You have another chance to be a mother to your kids, if not, maybe Menma and John would see you as grandparents." Ahri said as Menma and John waved. Kushina rubbed the spot where Ahri slapped her and agreed.

"Who's next?" Cornell said as Carmilla raised a hand.

"I'll go." The Vampire Queen said as she added her blood and everyone saw her childhood with Akasha as Mathias' daughter. The following scene showed her cradling an infant Akua, being dealt a fatal blow by Issa and Mikogami along with her last words to Gyokuro. Ending up in the 'forbidden lands' of the shinobi world along with Cornell as they were greeted by Zobek. One peculiar memory was how she met Naruto.

(Memory)

Carmilla (in her human form) was walking through the Forest of Death along with Jasmine and Hiccup following her. She rarely made visits to the Elemental Nations, this time she picked up some herbs and rare flowers for her spells and works.

"Do you two hear that, it sounds like a small kid?" Hiccup said as Carmilla noticed the small tune and traced it to its source. The three vampires came to a small house that was made from the inside of a large tree **(Think Yoda's house from the Empire Strikes Back). **Carmilla knocked softly as they heard small footsteps in the house and the door opened up to reveal a child Naruto, no older than six, with a smile despite his dirty clothing.

"Hi. I'm Naruto." The boy said in a happy manner as Carmilla was interested to find a child living out in the wilderness. She composed herself and replied.

"Pardon my interruption if I was bothering you from your activities. I was curious as to why a child such as yourself is doing all the way out here with dangerous animals and not in the village." Carmilla asked as she wanted to know why.

"People don't like me in the village, they call me a demon and hurt me for things I don't know. I woke up here after another attack and made this place my home." Naruto replied as he could sense no hostile intentions from the three. Carmilla was now perplexed as what kind of parent would let this happen to their child, she knew Issa would fit the bill but he wasn't around.

"Where are your parents, boy? Surely they would be worried about you?" Carmilla asked as Naruto gained a depressed look.

"I don't have any parents. I tried to see if anyone could tell me if they knew them, but the elders only shunned me away and threatened me." Naruto said as Carmilla felt bad about bring that up.

"I apologize for my rudeness." The Vampire Queen said as she caught the scent of his blood. It smelt divine, like the greatest wine. In her head she was pondering of making it painless and feeding her thirst. No one would notice, Naruto himself said that he was not welcomed in the village. That's when he got her attention with his next statement.

"You know, you remind me of someone." Naruto said as she rubbed his chin. This snapped Carmilla out of her stupor and she asked,

"Really, and who do I remind you of, little one?" she asked in curiosity as Naruto thought for a moment before snapping his fingers and replying.

"I remember now, you remind me of Akua!" Naruto exclaimed as this had Carmilla's full attention.

"You know my daughter?" she asked in a heated tone. She has been searching for ages now for a way of getting back to her world and finding Akua. Naruto went into the house and returned with a potted flower, a purple rose.

"Akua gave me this the last time I saw her. She said it was a sign of friendship. Then again he dad looked really angry when he found them, he even slapped Akua when she tried to speak. He also attacked me, this all happened a few weeks back. Luckily I managed to hide this from him and the villagers. Since you're her mother, I figured this should be given to you." Naruto said as he handed her the potted plant. Carmilla accepted it with care as she stared at the flower.

"…Thank you, Naruto. I don't know what to say…" Carmilla said as she held the item and looked to Naruto with a warm smile on her face.

"It's alright, Akua did say she missed you and wanted to introduce me to you. I guess this is a weird way of being the messenger" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head and grinned. Carmilla found Naruto an odd child and decided to help him out.

"I have a proposition for you, Naruto." She said as she smiled. In the back Jasmine and Hiccup gave each other a nervous look.

"What's that?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head.

"How would you like to have a new life? I can offer you a new lease, one where you won't be hurt by these people that claim you are a demon. Would you accept my offer?" Carmilla asked as Naruto thought for a bit.

"It sounds interesting, but the voice in the back of my head, which has always helped me out, says different. She also said some pretty nasty things about you as well." Naruto said as he was a bit nervous how Carmilla would react to what 'The Furball' said about her.

"And what does this little voice say about me?" Carmilla asked with humor.

"Well… she said not to trust the parasitic bitch with the slutty voice." Naruto said as he moved behind the door as he didn't want to die early. Carmilla just felt like killing the fool who had the audacity to say that about her but calmed herself down and replied.

"Well, it takes a bitch to know one." Carmilla replied.

"Anyway, I don't want to get you three in trouble because of me, so I'll stay here. Your offer sounds nice, but I can manage here, besides I plan on leaving this place when the time is right." Naruto said as he was planning of doing so as Ahri (he didn't know her yet, only the 'demon fox') helped him.

"Well then, I suppose I wouldn't hurt telling you the special meaning behind this flower." Carmilla said as she ruffled his hair.

"Wait the flower is more than just a token of friendship?" Naruto asked. Carmilla nodded and replied.

"Yes, you see. A purple rose is very rare, even rarer than a blue rose. It symbolizes destiny and greatness. Since you held onto it, I can tell that you are going to have a very special destiny, Naruto. Who knows what will happen in the future, maybe we will meet again." Carmilla said as Naruto gave a cheesy grin. That's when they all sensed the hostile aura's of villagers who, with the help of some corrupt police force members, tracked down Naruto. Carmilla was about to use her powers to make the people go away when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Don't. The creepy old man with one eye will find out and try to capture you to use as a tool. You should leave while you have a chance, they're here for me." Naruto said as he didn't want the nice lady to get hurt because of him. Carmilla hesitated for a moment before resigning.

"Alright, take care Naruto and stay safe." Carmilla said as she, Hiccup and Jasmine burst into bats and flew into the night as Naruto watched in awe before he ran off to ward off the villagers.

Carmilla then decided to show her final meeting and fight with Naruto, now known as Gabriel Belmont.

(Memory end)

"Now that I think about it, I still owe you a severe beating for what you said about me." Carmilla said as she looked to Ahri with a deadly smile.

"Well if you want to suffer a humiliating defeat, be my guest." Ahri replied with a smile of her own. Trevor cleared his throat to break up the inevitable fight and spoke up.

"Let's not cause a mess in here. Father sees this place as sacred ground and I really don't want to explain why this room is damaged." Trevor said as Ahri and Carmilla simply folded their arms and huffed in anger as they looked away from the other. Trevor was up next as he showed his childhood under the brotherhood's care, how growth and how he met Sypha, their marriage and Simon's birth and his mission of vengeance to confront his father. Trevor ended it at the scene of when he woke up as Alucard. Simon and Victor also showed their respective lives up to their deaths. Everyone except Tayuya, Menma, Ahri and Samus showed their memories/lives with the basin. Mikoto and Fugaku were horrified to find out that Itachi had a hand in Taki and Momiji's deaths a few months after the clan massacre.

"So now it's just you four that are left. Who wants to volunteer?" Victor said as the four thought for a moment.

"I think it would be better if we combined our memories with Naruto's since our lied were intertwined with his." Ahri said as she brought out the Vampire Killer and focused her magic/chakra to have the blood on the end of the weapon flow into the basin and they added their own blood as the basin behaved like a whirlpool and flowed for several moments before Ahri took control and had the memories start on the event Kushina went in with Minato for the check-up.

**Chapter completed. Hmm, I feel like I either need a beta to help me out with the story (due to me being an ambitious fuck) and/or explain things better. Anyway, it sounded better in my head and I tried to put it down while making it sound like it did in my head. Let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or a PM if you have questions or confused. Also check out my profile for my other stories and some interesting Naruto crossover challenges. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	11. Memories of the Dragon (pt 1)

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you all and thank you for the support, it means a lot. I can say that this chapter will clear up a bunch of the things that complicate the story so far. I have new challenges on my profile if you are curious at trying your hand (even one based on Guardians of the Galaxy). Anyway, let the show begin.**

**Story Start.**

The group watched with interest as Kushina and Minato were in the assigned hospital room. The doctor left the room after he examined the ultrasound feed (Minato and Kushina wanted to keep it a surprise on which gender their child(s) was) and went into his office as Hiruzen was sitting in the chair behind a desk.

"Anything of interest?" the Third asked. The doctor nodded and replied.

"Yes, the wench is carrying twins, a boy and a girl." He said as he handed Hiruzen several photographs that were copied from the feed. Hiruzen examined them in detail before he tossed them in the trash and burned them with a small fire jutsu.

"This will not do, I have need of the Demon Fox, and the presence of a sibling will complicate my plans for the boy. Concoct a toxin that will kill off the girl and leave the boy. Since Mito and Kushina will not recognize their place to be my personal weapon, her son will." Hiruzen said with a small smirk. The doctor nodded as he went off to do that. The scene switched over to inside the seal that held Ahri, in her beast form. Ahri watched through her little vision mirror over the two babies developing inside Kushina's womb. What was interesting was that even though they were 6 months in development, they were holding hands. That's when Ahri sensed the contents of the chemical that the doctor had injected into the womb and acted as she figured out what would happen.

"I will not let this happen! They are innocent!" she growled out as she ripped her right arm free from the stake holding her to the large sphere and sent her chakra out in an attempt to save the children.

(On the 'outside')

"What is happening!" a nurse freaked out as Kushina's form was immediately cloaked in the fox cloak.

"Quickly Minato, the beast is trying to break free!" the doctor instigated as Minato acted and began to surpress the fox's chakra. No one noticed the doctor smirk as Sarutobi's plan was coming along. It was a quick, but challenging battle of control as Minato was trying to suppress Ahri and Ahri was trying to save the kids. Minato won out when Hiruzen came in and 'helped' as another spike appeared and impaled Ahri's arm back on the sphere and chains wrapped over it.

"No!" she yelled in desperation as she could only watch in horror as Erza's form slowly broke down into nothing and her life force was absorbed into Naruto, who curled up at the sudden loss of his sister. The group had different reactions as Minato clenched his fist and vowed to make sure Hiruzen suffered. Ahri then manipulated the basin to the night she was torn out from Kushina shortly after Naruto's birth and mind-controlled. The masked stranger then set her upon the Leaf village as Minato and Kushina eventually stopped her. Still under the influence of the Sharingan, she dealt a fatal blow to the two as they activated the seal and gave their final words to Naruto.

'No…' Ahri thought as she regained her mind right after she was sealed away inside the newborn Naruto and was guilty for taking away his parents. Hiruzen walked up to the infant Naruto, who was crying, and smirked as he picked him up.

"I have plans for you, little brat." The Third sneered as he walked back into the village. Ahri spoke up as she controlled the basin again.

"Naruto, Samus and I made a vow not to show his childhood to viewers, only if he wanted you to see them, would you be allowed to see what he suffered at Hiruzen and the villagers' hands, Sarutobi made it public knowledge that Naruto was to be seen as me and to act accordingly. However I can only show you a couple brief glimpses." Ahri said as she played a scene of Naruto being held down by several Leaf shinobi in a hidden training complex. Hiruzen was also their along with Danzo. Naruto was five years old at this point and the group saw a seal on the back of his neck. Sarutobi snapped his fingers as a couple other shinobi entered the room with a family in tow, a mother a father and a young daughter.

"Naruto! Don't look away, this is your future…" Hiruzen said as a shinobi forced Naruto to look at the scared family. Hiruzen turned up the music on the jukebox and picked up a knife from the table next to him.

"It's a beauty isn't it? There is honor in a blade, Naruto. You see anyone can pull a trigger." The old man said as a leaf shinobi brought out his kunai launcher pistol and shot the father in the knee. Hiruzen made a motion as the family was silenced with rope.

"Point, shoot, he's dead. But a blade… Pressing that cold metal against another man's throat, feeling his pulse, it's personal. It's intimate. There's honor in killing with a blade!" Hiruzen said as he cut the throat of the shinobi next to him. The shinobi collapsed as Hiruzen smiled darkly to Naruto.

"This is your future Naruto." Hiruzen said as he placed the blade in Naruto's hand as the blond boy was let go. Naruto gained a dead look in his eyes as Hiruzen silently activated the seal on Naruto's neck as Naruto stalked over to the terrified family. Everyone watched as Naruto slaughtered the family without a second thought. Kushina turned to Ahri with a horrified look on her face.

"How could they do this to Naruto?" she asked, distraught that her son was molded into a cold-blooded killer at a young age.

"Hiruzen sought to remain the most powerful nation and also wanted to control my sisters as well. Naruto was considered his perfect tool in his plans. He made Naruto perform countless acts of atrocity to condition him. The end result was Naruto forming a separate persona as he would lock his conscious away when Hiruzen assigned him private missions. That persona is known as Jack the Ripper, this was the reason Naruto preferred to not use a blade. Sarutobi never got around to having Naruto use my powers as the old man was killed by his renegade student by then." Ahri explained as she then manipulated the scene to show Naruto meeting the girls, each separately with their parents.

(Moka)

Naruto was sitting in his favorite swing in the evening. He was depressed since today was October 10th, his birthday. He already managed to avoid the annual 'fox hunts'. His thoughts were broken when he felt someone push him lightly on the swing. Naruto looked back to see a young girl with silver hair in a black dress helping him out, her most defining feature were her red-eyes with cat-like pupils.

"Who are you, why are you helping me?" he asked.

"You looked like you needed a friend, and I wanted to help you out." She said as she continued pushing him. Naruto just decided to enjoy the help for the time being and was confused when she stopped.

"What is it?" he asked as she smiled and replied, in a bashful manner.

"My name is Moka Shuzen, what's yours?" she asked, Naruto saw her eye's flicker to emerald green for a split second before replying.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, he didn't hear any screams of fear and opened one eye to see Moka giving him a confused look.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Naruto was now confused.

"You're not going to run away?" he asked in confusion. Moka shook her head and replied.

"Why would I?" she said as Naruto relaxed.

"Well, that's what everyone's kids do when I tell them who I am, and then the grown-ups start chasing me with things." Naruto explained. Moka just ignored that and grabbed his hand as she dragged him off.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Naruto asked.

"C'mon, I want to introduce you to my family." Moka said. Naruto then asked another question.

"How come your eyes turned green for a moment?"

"That's the other me, I'm bi-polar." Moka said, Naruto tripped over a rock and got a small cut on his head as Moka looked to him.

"Are you ok?" Moka asked as she looked to the small cut on his temple.

"I'm good, I heal fast. Wait, what are you-" Naruto began as Moka closed in and licked the blood that leaked from his cut. He was stunned for a moment as Moka thought his blood tasted like the greatest food ever.

"Um, what was that about?" Naruto asked as he looked to her, Moka snapped out of her thoughts and blushed lightly.

"Sorry about that. Your blood smelled really good and I couldn't help but sample some." She explained as Naruto was confused and then a lightbulb went off above his head.

"Moka, are you a vampire?" he asked as Moka shied away from his gaze.

"You don't hate vampires do you?" she asked quietly, Naruto was shaping up to be her first friend and now he figured out her secret.

"That… is… AWESOME!" Naruto exclaimed in awe as Moka was taken aback by his response. Naruto then began to shoot off many questions from a book he read about fairy tales as Moka smiled and took her new friend to introduce him to her family. Akasha and Gyokuro smiled as the girls and Naruto became fast friends and Akua gave him a flower seed as a sign of friendship, he received other small trinkets as friendship gifts from the other three (Kaluha gave him a small pocketwatch, Moka gave him a red cravat and Kokoa gave him a poaket knife that had the handle etched into the design of roses and skulls). Ahri ended the memory as Issa took his family away and beat Naruto. She then showed the second one.

(Kurumu)

"How come you're hiding, the festival is fun!" a younger Kurumu asked as she found Naruto hiding away under a small bridge.

"People don't like it when I'm at a festival. They throw things at me and try to hurt me." Naruto said as Kurumu thought of an answer and smiled as she came up with one. She quickly pulled him out and with her as Naruto was confused.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a hint of fear, she smiled and replied.

"I'm helping you out, if people want to be mean to you, then they will have to go through mommy. Mommy is a scary person when she wants to be and she can make people listen to her. Let's be friends, my name is Kurumu Korono, what's yours?" she asked as they stopped by a bush.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied as Kurumu hugged him. He was introduced to Agetha and the two actually made Naruto's time at the festival a happy one. Kurumu gave him a cookbook of deserts that was signed by Agetha and they parted ways later on, Naruto didn't realize Kurumu's eyes flash purple as she smiled happily. Ahri then showed how Naruto met Mizore.

(Mizore)

"Do you want help with that?" Mizore asked as she watched Naruto trying to build a snowman. Mizore found Naruto all alone in a park trying to build something.

"I got this." Naruto replied, only for the head of the snowman to collapse onto the ground. Mizore giggled a bit and helped out as they built two snowmen.

"Thanks. Um… who are you?" Naruto asked sheepishly Mizore just smiled and bowed.

"Mizore Shirayuki, please to meet you…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said in response.

"Do you like snow-cones?" Mizore asked as Naruto was confused.

"What's a snow-cone?" Naruto asked as Mizore took his hand.

"I'll show you, mom knows how to make the best." She said as she and Naruto met up with Tsurara. Mizore's gift to Naruto was a small beanie with a snowflake design embodied into it. The following scene shifted to when Naruto met Yukari.

(Yukari)

"Your hair is pretty." Toddler Yukari commented as she played with Naruto's hair. Yukari's parents watched Yukari playing with Naruto with humor.

"How is it that you can speak clearly, I thought toddlers had trouble speaking at your age." Naruto asked. Yukari smiled and replied.

"I'm a genius, that's how." She said, Yukari's gift to Naruto was a small plush doll of him. The final scene was how Naruto met Ruby and Lulu.

(Ruby)

"Why are you hiding from people?" a younger Ruby asked as Naruto was in a tree.

"People get antsy around this time of night, which means they'll come for me and call me a demon." Naruto replied. Ruby huffed and climbed up the tree to sit next to him.

"You don't look like a demon, and you don't have any powerful energy." Ruby said in response.

"I don't know either, but the grown-ups say I am." Naruto said as he watched the moon. Unknown to him, Ruby wrapped an arm over his shoulders and scooted closer. That's when Lulu showed up looking for her daughter after buying a couple things from the market. Ruby and Naruto dropped down as Ruby introduced Naruto as a friend (which he had no objection to). Ruby's friendship gift to Naruto was her favorite teddy bear. Ahri ended the scene as she spoke up.

"Unfortunately, Naruto was dragged into Hiruzen's office each time after your separate meetings and mind-wiped of those memories. Sarutobi didn't want any interference with his conditioning and even took away the gifts that you all gave him. I don't know what he did with them." Ahri said as she manipulated the basin to show Naruto's first meeting with Sasuke.

(Sasuke)

It was a rainy day in the Leaf village as most were avoiding the rain, Naruto was in an alley hiding in a carboard box as he tried to keep warm. A short distance away was the Uchiha family eating their meal inside the restaurant (Itachi was out training with the ANBU). Sasuke noticed Naruto and ordered an extra meal-to-go. Before Mikoto or the others could react, Sasuke went out and placed the food in front of Naruto's box.

"Hey, you should keep warm. You'll catch a cold." Sasuke said as Naruto looked to him. The rest of the family came over as Naruto asked.

"Why are you helping me, I know the police don't like me and hurt me when I'm trying to stay away." Naruto said, Fugaku frowned at that, looks like he would have to talk with the rest of the force about abuse of power.

"Hey kid, where are your parents? A kid like you shouldn't be out her in the rain." Taki asked as she crouched down.

"I don't have any parents. I tried to find out, but everyone just yells at me and throws stuff at me." Naruto replied as Mikoto's motherly instincts kicked-in.

"This will not do, how would you like for a place to stay?" Mikoto offered as Naruto was a bit surprised.

"Really, you won't kick me out like the orphanage?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes. He was tired of living in the slums and having to constantly hide from people. Mikoto nodded as she extended a hand. Naruto go out of the box and went over as Mikoto ruffled his hair.

"First things first, mister, you need a bath." Mikoto said as Naruto smiled weakly. The group watched as Naruto and Sasuke became friends and how he found out about his parents (Mikoto and Fugaku personally didn't agree with Hiruzen's actions of not letting Naruto know about his parents). One special scene that stood out was Naruto's promise to Taki and Momiji.

(The Promise)

Naruto was sitting on the porch next to Taki and Momiji, the latter two were taking a break from their training/spars.

"I am curious about something Naruto." Taki said as she got Naruto's attention.

"What's that?" He asked. Naruto had developed a crush on both women, but was too shy to admit it.

"As you already know, most of us are busy with our own things, which leaves Sasuke with no one to play with. Would you be there and help Sasuke as his friend?" Taki asked as she looked to Naruto.

"Yes, Sasuke is my first friend. Of course I would be there to help him." Naruto replied.

"Say an accident was to happen and Sasuke is left alone, would you be there to keep him from being emotionally distressed?" Taki asked as Naruto nodded and replied.

"Yep, I promise to keep Sasuke safe if anything were to happen to you all. Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his word!" Naruto exclaimed in determination as Taki and Momiji smiled at his enthusiasm.

"A promise you say? Are you making a promise to us, Naruto?" Taki asked with humor as she winked at Naruto, who blushed heavily and replied.

"Well, you're both really pretty, and I also care for Sasuke. Your parents are also nice to me. I guess you could say this is to you all." Naruto said as Taki and Momiji got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, but thank you for the answer Naruto." Momiji said as they both went inside. The basin shifted to show that Naruto met Cornell sometime after he met Carmilla in the Forest of Death. Apparently the Lycan king was hunting big game and Naruto pointed out several large serpents and cats. Cornell thanked Naruto and offhandedly compared him to his lost son, Gin. They watched how Naruto came across a small kit, trapped and hurt by a hunter's trap, and freed it as he nursed it back to health. He named the small fox Shippo, the group found it heartwarming that Naruto and Shippo were close friends. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as the following memory showed Shippo being beaten to death by a younger Sakura as her dad held Naruto down. They watched Naruto tearfully buried Shippo next to his small house in the forest. Just before he could walk into his home, Naruto was hit in the back of the neck by a dart as he collapsed into sleep as a Leaf Shinobi took Naruto back to Hiruzen for another mind-wipe.

The memories then changed to skim over the missions Naruto did under in Team 7 (and the private missions Sarutobi had him do), how his and Sasuke's friendship splintered apart after the massacre and the death of his sisters. The following memory was shown after the invasion of the Leaf as Hiruzen died and Tsunade (who became a mother-figure to Naruto) took the mantle of Hokage.

Rangiku had revealed the necklace she had under her scarf as the memories of Naruto meeting Gaara came up. Unknown to the others, Rangiku had a special gam that held the souls of Gaara's parents, who watched with interest as Naruto changed Gaara. Then the Retrieval Mission showed up and Tayuya took control.

(Family).

Naruto was making his way through the forests in pursuit of Sasuke, that's when his attention was snagged by the mass of cut down trees and a speck of red hair. He raced over and saw that Tayuya had her lower body crushed underneath several large trees. He quickly moved the trees away with his enhance strength and checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. Naruto placed a hand over her chest and called out to Ahri.

'Hey, furball. A little help here. I got a family member here.' Naruto said to his tenant. Ahri combined a small portion of her light chakra with Naruto's as he began healing Tayuya of her injuries. She coughed heavily and regained consciousness.

"Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy." she muttered as she gazed weakly to him.

"No you're not, family shouldn't fight one another." Naruto replied as Tayuya was confused at his answer.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my mother was a survivor of the Uzumaki clan." He said as Tayuya felt her lower body healing.

"Tayuya Uzumaki." She replied, Naruto healed her completely as she was still on the verge of passing out. He created a clone and gave it instructions.

"There is a small town to the east not far from here. Make sure she gets help, I'm going after Sasuke." Naruto said as the clone nodded. Tayuya grabbed Naruto's hand weakly.

"Thank you…" She said as the clone took off with Tayuya in his arms. Naruto just turned and resumed his pursuit of the Uchiha.

(Valley of the End)

"Sasuke, stop!" Naruto yelled as the Uchiha stopped on the statue of Madara. Naruto stood on Hashirama's head.

"Why'd you come after me?" Sasuke asked as he turned to face Naruto.

"You know why, I can't let you join Orochimaru." Naruto replied, Sasuke just sighed.

"And you know exactly why I'm doing this. Itachi must pay for what he did." Sasuke responded.

"Did Sakura set you up for this?" Sasuke asked as he knew Naruto had a 'crush' on her. Naruto gave him a 'what the fuck' look and replied.

"I'm not doing this for Sakura. I'm doing this for Taki and Momiji." Naruto said as this startled Sasuke.

"What does this have to do with them?" Sasuke demanded, Naruto let out a dry chuckle and reached to the back of his neck, he tore out the seal that was placed on him by Hiruzen all those years ago and his form shimmered before it shattered like glass. In place of the short blond with a penchant for orange was a young man, an older teenage Naruto dressed in a black sweater/jacket with orange trimming and a hoodie and a red shirt underneath, a pair of black military pants and a pair of boots. Naruto was also taller and looked older, his hair was still the same length, but he didn't have his headband. His face lost much of its baby fat as well. Naruto tossed the chunk of skin/flesh into the waterfall as he felt his wound healing over.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned as he looked at Naruto's form.

"Surprised, let's just say that Hiruzen injected a shit-ton of harmful chemical weaponry to test out the effects. But thanks to my tenant, those injections were converted into 'growth stimulants' which nourished my body since it's a hassle to get decent meals back in the Leaf. The end result is that I look and sound older, but I'm still 13 years old. Back to the main point, the reason that I mentioned your sisters is because I made a promise to them to keep you from doing something like this." Naruto said as he sounded different as well (a bit more like his old man with a slight accent). Sasuke raised an eyebrow and responded.

"Ignoring the fact that you revealed this 'change'. Why exactly did you make this promise with my sisters?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple really, they don't want you to go down this path. You're siding with one of the worst criminals in the history of the Elemental Nations. Do you really think that Orochimaru would willingly let you go out and kill Itachi with his help? The guy want's both of you for his experiments. I personally don't give a shit about Itachi, but I can't let you do this. You're throwing your life away just for the chance to fight someone who is just manipulating you for his schemes." Naruto called out as Sasuke looked down in shame for a bit, he was right, his parents and sisters wouldn't want him to do this. But Itachi had to pay for the innocents he had killed off during his massacre. He knew that most of the Police force was planning a coup, one that his father was against. Sasuke clenched his fists and decided on his answer.

"I know that this isn't what they want, but I'm not letting Itachi get away with what he did, there were good people, innocents that he slaughtered. I will not let you stop me from doing this, Naruto." Sasuke said as his sharingan flared to life and he took a stance. Naruto just gave him a look of acceptance and pity as he replied.

"Very well, it's come down to this." Naruto said as he cracked his neck, both lunged at the other with speed as their fight began. The group watched as the fight between friends got more chaotic as it dragged out. Sasuke had drawn upon power from the cursed seal that Orochimaru placed on him as Naruto borrowed some of Ahri's dark chakra. The valley was changed as their fight could be compared to twin forces of power colliding. Sasuke then impaled Naruto through the left lung with his lightning blade (he mastered the chidori) as Naruto was pressed against the ruins of Hashirama's statue. Sasuke pulled his hand free and sat Naruto up against the ruins.

"Don't move, your lung is essentially a bloody mess and suffering electrical burns." Sasuke said as Naruto grunted in pain.

"It's nothing to worry about, I'll heal up eventually. I guess this is where we part ways." Naruto muttered as Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, for what it's worth, I'm sorry it had to come to this. And thank you, for being my best friend." Sasuke said. As he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm sure we can meet up every now and then. Don't get to close to Orochimaru, he's already got plans for you." Naruto replied.

"I won't, I really don't trust him either, but he has his uses in helping me with my goal. I'll take care of him when the time is right. I will also be on the lookout for any sign on my sisters, as they disappeared sometime after the massacre, hopefully they are alright." Sasuke said as Naruto smirked before he began to chuckle.

"What's got you in the giggles?" Sasuke asked.

"It's funny, now that I think about it. The only reason I showed interest in Sakura was because her hair. I don't really know why, but for some reason, I find myself drawn to ladies with unique hair color. It sparks something deep within my mind, like a memory that I have, but I can't remember why. Besides, Sakura is WAY to bitchy and compulsive for me, she also finds it necessary to hit me for the smallest things, like breathing around her." Naruto said.

"Maybe it has something to do with your past that you can't remember? And I have to agree that Sakura is a bit of a selfish bitch, ok, she's a love-struck girl with delusions of me, ten bucks says she went to you sobbing to bring me back to her." Sasuke replied. Naruto just pulled out said money and handed it over as Sasuke actually laughed

"Yep, besides, I know about your little friend who lives with that old lady and her many cats. I also want to mention that I had a crush on your sisters." Naruto commented as Sasuke gave him a dead stare.

"Don't even think about it." He said as Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Relax, I'm sure that they have someone special for both of them, besides, I'm pretty sure that they would hate me since I'm letting you go." Naruto said. He managed to get up despite the pain his body was in and put a hand over the gaping wound in his chest before nodding to Sasuke.

"See you around Sasuke…" Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Wait." Sasuke said as Naruto stopped and turned to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I did some research on your old man sometime before I defected, apparently your dad came from a small town on the border of the Land of Fire, near the coastline. Perhaps there are some things you can find out about your parents as all records of them were burned under the Third's orders." Sasuke stated as Naruto looked away in thought before replying.

"I see, thank you for this information. Take care of yourself Sasuke." Naruto said as both went their separate ways.

(Scene end)

"Thank you Mikoto, for helping him." Kushina said as she hugged her BFF.

"It's fine, Kushina, in all honesty I was appalled at what Hiruzen was trying to do with him, but I couldn't speak out against this." The mother of Sasuke replied. That's when another display stand emerged from a floor compartment, on the stand were the gifts Naruto received from the girls (Moka and the others). The girls collected their gifts to Naruto and held them close.

"Strange, I wonder how Naruto managed to get those back. I though Hiruzen burned them." Ahri muttered. Meanwhile Minato was angry.

"I'm going to make sure Hiruzen suffers for what he did." He said, only to be broken out of his thoughts when Erza placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That old monster is already suffering for his crimes, you don't have to do this for me." She said as Minato calmed down.

"I suppose your right, but I'm still going to ring his neck." Minato said as Kushina wrapped an arm over her daughter.

"I didn't know that you met my teacher's son, Cornell." Rin said with a smile. Cornel chuckled and replied.

"I had heard rumors at first that you were alive, and went to investigate. I came up dry on my search and decided to might as well do something useful since I was over in the eastern lands. I can say the kid has a natural instinct for a leader, much like Gin." Cornell said as he ruffled his son's head.

"Another thing I found odd shortly after our new life and his subsequent transformation into Dracula was two things, the first was his conviction in serving the Brotherhood of Light and his desire for revenge." Ahri said as she watched Naruto make his way back to the Leaf Village.

"What do you mean by that?" Sypha asked. Ahri tapped her chin in thought and replied.

"Well for starters, I know for a fact that he didn't care much for religion as he even thought of the 'holy bible' as a fairy tale when he first examined it. He even avoided all contact with those who were into religion as his views were that all sentient life should be free to make their own paths and not be guided by a higher power." Ahri said as this had Victor and Trevor thinking about their former service to the Brotherhood.

"The second thing was his desire for revenge, I remembered that when he found out about the fall of the Uzumaki, he didn't set out to end those who had a hand, but he managed to have them removed from power and publicly shamed and humiliated for their actions." Ahri commented as everyone had their thoughts and then watched as Naruto was recovering in the hospital as Jiraiya was speaking with him.

(Memory)

"Once your all healed up and ready, I'm taking you with me on a trip. We are going to start training you to use the Fox's power." Jiraiya said as he was sitting on the windowsill looking at the setting sun.

"What for?" Naruto asked as he began to dress, he already had a guess as to what Jiraiya wanted from him.

"You know why, it's time for you to start using the Fox's power to help out yourself and us." Jiraiya said as Naruto flexed his left hand.

"I refuse." Naruto answered, Jiraiya turned around to reprimand Naruto, but was caught off-guard when Naruto appeared before him and placed his left hand on the side of his face, and said hand was glowing with blue energy.

"_**Do not Resist!" **_Naruto commanded as his voice was double layered with a ghostly echo and his eyes were red with slits. He then placed a powerful illusion over Jiraiya, making him believe that he (Naruto) went along with him for this trip as Naruto pulled his hand away and Jiraiya left the room. Naruto sighed as he laid down on the hospital bed and closed his eyes. He appeared within his mindscape in front of the large cage doors holding Ahri. Naruto got up from his sitting position and spoke up.

"Hey fox! I've already set the illusion on the old perverted hermit." Naruto said as a large pair of red eyes opened up and Ahri replied (she's still in her beast mode and Naruto doesn't know about her true form).

"**You took your time, I was wondering if you were going to take any longer since you so obviously **_**love **_**this place." **Ahri replied with her usual sassy demeanor. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he was used to this by now, granted their 'relationship' was on mutual understanding and desires to be free of controlling powers, they still casually tossed around insults and snide remarks.

"Right, right. And you have a fetish of being controlled by the sharingan and used like a tool for other people." Naruto remarked. Ahri growled in anger as she didn't like the mention of her past as Madara's puppet.

"**I would watch my tongue if I were you Naruto. You might just end up losing it to your comments." **Ahri threatened, she was really not in the mood and it was unfortunately that time of the month for her, granted she had no effects that normal women had (the bleeding and discharges), she still had the hormonal spikes that came with periods, as well as the occasional cramps. Unfortunately for Naruto, he only responded with a blunt comment.

"Damn, fox. It's just a casual retort that we throw around. No need to be an antsy bitch with a PMS streak about it." Naruto said as he sighed. Ahri's power flared as she roared in fury.

"**I'M A WOMAN, YOU FUCKING PRICK!" **Ahri shrieked in anger as her power sent out a shockwave.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded as he was sent stumbling back by the burst of chakra and tackled by Ahri (now in her true form) as both were sent tumbling onto the ground. Ahri was nude and had a choker/leather collar on her neck that had a golden chakra chain that led back to within the cage, however this was not the main focus as she was straddling the stunned blond. She picked him up by his jacket and began slapping him with her left hand, on both sides of his face too. She eventually stopped as Naruto's face had bruises and she delivered a painful head-butt that broke his nose. Ahri dropped him and stalked back into the recesses of the cage as Naruto eventually got up and gave a confused look to the large cage as he was about to say something but decided against it as he vanished from the mindscape. Meanwhile, Ahri was in the shadows of the cage as she was leaning against the wall with folded arms under her breasts and a troubled/thoughtful look in her eyes.

(Reality)

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up and wiped off the blood leaking from his nose, which was not broken. He noticed that the sun was barely visible over the horizon and put his plan into action. He tossed on the rest of his clothes (he only had his pants on when he put Jiraiya under the illusion and his ruined clothes were mended) and hopped over the rooftops as he went back to his apartment. He packed all his things, which wasn't much (a few spare sets of clothes and the necklace Tsunade gave him. As well as his many packets of ramen) and put it all away inside a duffel bag as he closed it and left the apartment. The final scene showed Naruto looking back at the village on top of the gates, it was midnight as everyone was sleeping and he knew the illusion he placed on Jiraiya would last for a good three to four years if he didn't dispel it by then.

"Well this is goodbye. Be seeing you around sometime in the future, not really." Naruto muttered to himself as he hopped off the large gates and landed on the dirt road without making a sound.

'This is the start of a new lea on life, no old assholes trying to control me, no obsessive teammates who believe everything is a fantasy for them. Just me and my special roommate. What do you say?' Naruto said mentally as he hadn't spoken to Ahri since she slapped his shit in the mindscape (this was 4-5 hours ago). Naruto waited for a response and shrugged his shoulders as he got none.

"Ahri." She replied.

'Hmm?' Naruto asked.

"Ahri, that is my name" she clarified as she decided to take a more peaceful route with Naruto.

'That's a beautiful name for a lady such as yourself.' Naruto commented.

"Don't push your luck." Ahri said as Naruto chuckled.

'Relax, I'm only stating what's true. Besides, I want to be your friend if I was to go any further with you.' Naruto replied as Ahri knew he made a good point, it wouldn't hurt to have Naruto as a friend since she's trapped inside him by a complex and nigh-unbreakable seal.

'I have a few ideas since were going to be living with a fresh start, maybe I can grant you your freedom, but it may not be complete freedom since the seal would kill me If I was to somehow break it.' Naruto said to Ahri as he began walking to where Sasuke said Minato hailed from.

"I suppose we'll find out some answers." Ahri replied. Naruto just smirked as he disappeared into the night.

**Chapter completed, now I know that I said this chapter would be explaining how a lot of things fit into the story, which it will. However I decided to split the whole thing in two parts as it goes over Naruto's life through his memories as the group watches. This chapter went over how he met the R+V girls, how he met Sasuke as well as his promise to Taki and Momiji, a few things that Hiruzen did to mold him into the perfect weapon (Minato and Kushina would have to talk to Naruto to find out how Naruto's childhood went), and the fight between Uchiha and Uzumaki at the valley along with Naruto leaving the Leaf to live his life how he wants, and finding out a personal secret about his tenant. **

**The next chapter will explain more on how Naruto and Ahri's relationship grew into love, how Samus came into the picture (this has something to do with Naruto absorbing Erza's life force into his own), and the other things that happened in Naruto's life. Anyway, please let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or a PM if you have questions. Also I have several challenges up on my profile if you're interested in them (I can say that they're great.) Until the next chapter, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	12. Memories of the Dragon (pt 2)

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter. I also want to point out that this will most likely be the longest chapter for this story (most likely). Anyway this is also part two of the 'Memories of the Dragon' chapter. A lot more will be explained and make sense as to the 'complicated' stuff that's been in the story so far, also there will be some differences in the settings and other elements to further explain the story so far (The memories are in 3****rd**** person view if anyone is curious). Anyway, let the story begin.**

**Story Start.**

The group continued to watch the basin as the scene showed Naruto walking into the small town that Sasuke told him about as the blond was looking around as he tried to find his way around.

"Young man, if you would please direct your attention over here." An old shopkeeper said as he seemed to recognize Naruto. Naruto walked over and replied.

"You called?" Naruto said as he had his hands in his pockets. The old man, who came up to Naruto's waist in height just gave a warm smile and stroked his beard as he studied Naruto with his small eyes that held wisdom.

"Fascinating, you look just like him, but older." The elderly man said as this caught Naruto's attention.

"Do I remind you of someone?" he asked as the elder chuckled lightly and replied.

"Oh nothing, just an old man's odd thoughts. What brings you here to this fine town?" he asked as Naruto scratched his chin, he developed a bit of facial hair, and replied.

"A friend of mine pointed out that my dad used to live here, I'm just a curious person really since I never knew my parents." Naruto answered as the old man nodded, after all Minato lost his parents at a young age too.

"I see." The old man then walked into the back of his shop and came back with a small box. He placed the box in front of Naruto and spoke up.

"I knew you're father as he was a young boy when he lived with his parents. Unfortunately they were murdered by shinobi and the boy was taken away, never to be seen again. In this box is the key to their home, seeing as you are his child, it is only fair that you inherit everything they owned. Maybe you can find out what happened during the night your grandparents were murdered and your father was taken." The elderly man said as Naruto opened the box to reveal an ornate key.

"That's a messed up story, but thanks anyway." Naruto said as he shook hands with the old man.

"It's been a pleasure to help an old friend's family, feel free to stop by for a warm meal whenever you can." He said as Naruto waved to him and followed the address on the note attached to the key. He eventually found the house and took in the appearance of the wreckage, there were signs of a fire as he noted the black burn marks, there was also other things that were covered by the plant growth as no-one bothered to keep up on the gardening. Naruto cut the police tape that was faded and walked up to the entryway as the front door was kicked down.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked silently as he entered the ruined home, there were signs of a struggle and severe damage to the house. Naruto moved his way around as he inspected every piece of furniture and piece of wreckage. Naruto then went into the study as he examined the place and pulled a book out as it revealed a secret door. Naruto pulled out his flash-light and walked into the hidden room as he looked around, he found several large trunks, a collection of portraits that had a European design to them and several other things. Naruto walked over to a torch-stand he found and lit it as blue fire illuminated the room.

"Neat." Naruto said as he's never seen blue fire before. He picked up the top portrait and cleaned off the thick dust that had accumulated on it to reveal a family of three. A father, a mother and a young boy that resembled him when he was younger to an extent.

"Is that…Dad?" Naruto asked himself as he took in the appearance of the woman and man, while the man seemed like he came from a rough and tumble background, he had a certain air of warmth that he radiated with his smile. The woman could best be described of noble lineage as she was beautiful, for lack of better term. Naruto also noticed that the trio were dressed in strange clothing (strange for him at least). Naruto the cleared off the bottom of the portrait and read the words etched into it.

"The Cronqvist family; Lisa Cronqvist, Julius Cronqvist and Minato Cronqvist." Naruto said as he looked back to the three.

"Well this is in-" Naruto began before he cut his finger on a small shard of metal sticking out of the side of the portrait. Naruto stuck his finger in his mouth and looked to the place he cut it, not realizing that a drop of his blood fell to the floor and activated the magical protection as it accepted his blood. The room shuddered as a gust of power emanated from the center and dusted off everything there as Naruto was coughing since he accidentally inhaled some of it. Two figures formed from the blue fire, ethereal in nature, like a spirit. Naruto regained his senses and almost freaked out when he saw Julius and Lisa smiling back at him.

"Hello, young one." Julius said as he nodded to Naruto, Lisa smiled as he held a resemblance to her child and already knew this was her grandson.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he was confused. Julius chuckled as he replied.

"I have no doubt as to why you are confused about our presence. Imagine our surprise when the protective spell activated and we were alerted that it was of our blood." Julius said as Naruto put the dots together.

"You two are my grandparents…" he said as Lisa nodded.

"That is correct, young man. It seems that our son is safe and sound and even gifted us with a grandchild, how is my little sunshine?" Lisa asked as she wanted to know about her lost son. Naruto avoided their gaze before replying.

"He's dead, they both died minutes after my birth. Their last act was protecting me from a mad-man with delusions of grandeur." Naruto admitted as Ahri had explained to him what happened that night. Lisa and Julius both looked down in regret as they finally learned the fate of their son.

"Change of subject, who exactly are you two? For one, your clothing and appearances tell me you're not from around here for starters." Naruto asked as the ghostly duo introduced themselves. Julius was a simple farmer who also had some combat experience and Lisa was of the noble Cronqvist lineage. Their lives were a profound tale of 'the noble and the commoner' as they also explained that they left Europe (their home) since Lisa was arranged to marry a snobby prince and Julius would be executed if anyone found out their secret relationship, their new life and son and finally, the night they were killed and Minato was taken. Naruto was less than happy to find out that it was Hiruzen's special squad, The Fist of Flame, were the ones responsible for the tragedy and kidnapping.

"So, let me get this straight. You two were murdered and my old man was taken all because the old monkey wanted to add to his position of power with Dad's special gift?" Naruto asked in a peeved mood as Julius nodded and replied.

"Unfortunately yes, it was hidden knowledge that we came from Europe and had possessed magical abilities to an extent. Minato inherited it and this was why we were targeted and he was taken away." Julius explained as he blamed himself for what happened and their deaths since he rejected joining Hiruzen's forces many times.

"Another reason to despise the asshole, good thing I slipped some poison in his tea before he died later on to his old student." Naruto said as this surprised the ghostly parents.

"You had undesirable business with the old prune as well?" Lisa asked as Naruto nodded.

""Let's just say that I'm an unwilling accomplice in his plans on the long run, seeing as I'm both a 'hybrid' and an asset for security." Naruto said as he explained about his parents (from what he remembered Mikoto and Fugaku told him) and his current standing as a jinchuuriki. Julius and Lisa were surprised and understanding of what Naruto explained as he finished up. Julius then noted that their time was almost up.

"Looks like our time is coming to an end. It was wonderful to meet the son of our child and a shame that we were not around for either. We understand there is nothing else we can do from our end, but please accept our home as your own. Granted there will need some renovation and remodeling, but that is covered. In these containers is our possessions' and will. Now it is yours, we love you and wish you a most wonderful life, for you and your special friend." Julius said as both of them hugged Naruto, who shivered involuntarily to their cold touch.

"Remember. Blood is Family, Blood is Power, Blood is Everything." Lisa said as Naruto nodded and the two disappeared into the afterlife.** (For those who are curious, Julius and Lisa are from their respective IGAvania games, I just changed a few things to have them be relevant in the story, and yes, Naruto's hair turns brown during his teen years, he got this from Julius).** Naruto then turned his attention to the storage crates in the room. That's when Ahri decided to speak up as she was silent since Naruto came into the town.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she still held herself accountable for the death of Naruto's parents.

'I don't blame you Ahri, you were an unwilling pawn in the whole thing remember? Besides, if I held any of this against you, why would I be talking with you, trying to be your friend and figuring out a way to give you freedom?' Naruto replied as, unknown to him, Ahri had a small smile form on her beautiful face.

"Now, let's see here…" Naruto began as he opened the first trunk, revealing clothing, noble in design and practical ones as well, for both genders. Naruto then opened all the other ones; revealing things from books of many types, tools, documents &amp; papers, family treasure and more. Naruto also noticed that all of the trunks had a magical rune carved into the inside of the lid and deduced that these were cautionary measures to prevent thieves and the such wouldn't be able to get their hands on the contents inside.

"*whistle* Looks like I got my work cut out for me." Naruto said as he thought of what was needed to work on the house. Naruto snapped his fingers and figured that he could use his shadow clones to help out, but first.

"Here goes nothing…" Naruto said as he was in the living room, he pulled up his shirt, exposing his abs and brought his right hand to his stomach as the seal appeared. Naruto added some chakra to his hand and slowly undid the seal to a fraction as he didn't want to end up on death's door if he fucked up. The seal turned into a black hole and a black fluid leaked out as Naruto fell to his knees in pain.

"Fuck all sorts of duck, this hurts." Naruto grunted as Ahri replied.

"I almost have it… There!" she said as a mix of golden and obsidian energy flowed out of the hole and condensed into a human shape as the seal returned to normal on Naruto's torso. Ahri examined herself as she finished forming and found no problems, she went over to Naruto and turned him on his back as she focused her power that was still in him, she lost the lion's share in return for her freedom, to heal him up.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he sat up.

"Thank you, Naruto, while the majority of my powers are still locked away inside you. I'm comfortable with this." Ahri replied as her fox ears twitched and her tails swayed behind her. Naruto coughed into his fist as he looked to her and Ahri realized that she was nude. Naruto just unsealed some of his clothes and handed them over to Ahri as he got up. Ahri put on the clothes and stood up as she spoke.

"Well, I suppose we should get started with this, since this is our new home." Ahri said as Naruto smiled and patted her head.

"That we do, thanks for the support." Naruto said, the next couple of days were spent as Naruto and Ahri were working on the house, making it their personal dream home as it was a mix of modern and classic. Eventually they finished as the two were plopped on the couch relaxing.

"Horary, we finished…" Naruto said in happy tone. Ahri just smiled at this and went over to the study to read some of those books that Julius and Lisa owned.

"I'll be back, going to go do a couple of things." Naruto said as he got up and left the house as Ahri just waved with a hand. The scene was paused as Ahri spoke to the group.

"Granted that our relationship was purely based on the fact that I only stuck around Naruto at first for his usefulness, he eventually wormed his way into my heart, something no human was able to do since I had very little care of them and wanted nothing to do with them." She said as she resumed the scene as Naruto set himself up as a mercenary-for-hire and other odd-jobs before returning home as Ahri was reading a cookbook. The group witnessed as the relationship between Naruto and Ahri slowly changed for the better, Naruto also helped Ahri get used to the outside world, human life and culture. (Werbellia got a good laugh when she saw how Ahri reacted when Naruto took her on a trip to the nearby amusement park with all the fun-rides like roller-coasters). Ahri was also enjoying Naruto's presence as well. It was no surprise when later on Naruto wanted to further the relationship with Ahri and asked her out, much to her surprise.

(The Date)

"This is a nice change from what my life has been since." Ahri said as the two were at a restaurant. Ahri had went clothes shopping earlier to have her own things since she didn't want to keep borrowing Naruto's stuff. She was wearing a white blouse and red pants that hugged her form along with a pair of sandals, her tails were condensed down to one for ease of getting around. Thankfully the people of the town were not prejudiced and accepted Ahri as a member of society and not a demon for her different appearance.

"Yeah it is, at least now I don't have eyes watching me everywhere I go and people that want me dead." Naruto replied as he sipped his drink. Ahri was used to this new life and was enjoying it far better than her time imprisoned or hiding from those who enslaved and sealed away her and her sisters. Granted she was still getting used to some things, she didn't mind as Naruto helped her along the way. She also took it upon herself to read all the books that Naruto's grandparents owned and Naruto helped her get in touch with other emotions that were not anger and hatred (which was something's she been sticking with most of her life). Eventually their food arrived and the two ate as Naruto, being the gentleman he was at times, fed her some of his food as well. Eventually they finished and were walking back to their home.

"So, what did you think for your first date?" Naruto asked as Ahri replied.

"It was pleasant, while the concepts of these human interactions are odd, I wouldn't mind learning more about them and how they work out." She said as Naruto smiled. They walked into the house as Ahri was ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Naruto. See you tomorrow." Ahri said as she walked away as Naruto was heading off to his room (the master bedroom). That's when Ahri spoke up.

"Oops, almost forgot something." Naruto turned around as Ahri hugged him and pecked his cheek. Naruto just raised an eyebrow and Ahri replied.

"I read it in one of those books that it was considered a sign of kindness to do what I just did." She explained as she went to her room and closed the door. Naruto just chuckled as he put up his coat and headed off for bed. The memories continued as Naruto and Ahri grew closer as they went on more dates and Ahri even began sleeping in his bed as she found herself liking to cuddle with him. Ahri then decided to tell him about Erza as she felt that he should know.

(The Truth of a Sister)

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto asked as Ahri had called him to the living room. Ahri took a deep breath and replied.

"Naruto, What I am going to tell you may not be the best news that you want to ever hear, but I believe you have the right to know. Do you remember when I told you about how your mother was with you in the womb?" Ahri began as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but what exactly does this have to do…" Naruto began as Ahri put a finger to his lips and continued.

"I'm getting to that. You see, you were not the only one in the womb during your mother's pregnancy." Ahri said as Naruto was confused.

"Wait, are you telling me that I had a twin?" Naruto asked as he figured out what she meant. Ahri just nodded.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked as Ahri sighed and replied.

"She died." Ahri said as this threw Naruto in for a loop.

"Wait, What?" Naruto asked.

"Hiruzen was the one who had her killed off when you and Erza were being check on during the 6th month. She was destroyed by a toxin specifically designed to kill her and her life-force was absorbed into your body when she perished. I tried to save her, but was stopped by the old human. In a way, she lives on through you. I am sorry, Naruto." Ahri said as she looked down with a sad expression as Naruto didn't have anything to say but got up and left the room as Ahri heard the sound of his bedroom door slamming with enough force that the pictures on the wall shuddered (their home is two stories). The scene then showed Naruto sitting in the corner of his room with a distant look in his eyes.

"Who else of my family must die because of me?" Naruto asked himself as he raised his hands and both had blue flames coming off them, one being twice as big as the other (which was the size of an apple). The smaller of the two was a typical Uzumaki's life force condensed down to a measurable amount, the larger one was his. Naruto had them flames vanish and curled up his knees to his chest as Ahri walked into the room.

"You know, I was curious why I felt, different, compared to everyone else. At first I thought it was because of my Uzumaki lineage and my mixed powers. But now I understand why, I devoured my sister in the womb. I'm nothing but a monster." Naruto said as he avoided Ahri's gaze. Ahri got in front of him and knelt down as she replied.

"No, nothing of the sort. You are not responsible for any of this, Naruto. This was Sarutobi's doing, not yours. Don't blame yourself for this." Ahri said as she sat down and held Naruto close to her as his head rested on her breasts and she was comforting him. Naruto had eventually gotten over his depression and was back to normal in a couple of weeks, but a trained individual could tell he still blamed himself for Erza's death in the womb. The following scenes showed Naruto and Ahri getting into music as a hobby as Naruto's 14th birthday passed as well, which was nice for him as Ahri took it upon herself to make him a cake and celebrate it with him. They were getting closer as a result of their time spent together.

(The Kiss and Admission)

Naruto and Ahri were on a Ferris wheel car as the lunar festival was going on below them. It was also a beautiful night out as the two could see that stars and the moon clearly. They

"I will admit, this life is far better than what I've thought previously, and I wouldn't change it for the world. And these dates are a nice touch too." Ahri said as she was sitting next to Naruto with his arm over her shoulders. Ahri had also knitted Naruto a red scarf that he was currently wearing since it was a bit chilly out (Her birthday present to him).

"Really now? What about your siblings, wouldn't you want them back too?" Naruto asked as Ahri talked somewhat about her past, including her siblings and mother. Ahri began playing with the end of Naruto's scarf and replied.

"I miss them all dearly, I know that there is a big possibility that I may never see them again due to how the Senju enslaved us all and sold us to the other nations as tools. It would be nice to be with them again once more." Ahri said as Naruto hugged her closer as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll meet them again someday. I won't stop you from wishing to be with your family." Naruto said as Ahri smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." She said and turned to look at him.

"You know, I've never really thanked you for doing all this for me and such." Ahri began as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to thank me, Ahri. After all, you deserve your freedom and a better life after what you went through." Naruto said as Ahri leaned closer.

"But I want this, you are a fascinating human Naruto, one that I would love be with." Ahri said as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers, meanwhile the old man who welcomed Naruto and gave him the key to his home, known as Mr. Orange, put away his telescope and set off the fireworks that were behind him as they illuminated the night sky and made the scene for Naruto and Ahri wonderful as Ahri now added her tongue into the mix as Naruto was getting into it. Ahri eventually pulled back and spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind if our relationship took a turn for the better." She said as Naruto smiled in response.

"Not at all, so does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Naruto asked as he was still clueless about this whole relationship thing. Ahri nodded and kissed him again.

"Yes it does, now let's see how good of a kisser you are." Ahri said as she claimed his lips once again and the two fell to the floor of the car. The scene ended as Kushina spoke to Ahri.

"You two make a cute couple." The mother admitted as she smiled. Meanwhile Tech Bunny Kaguya was gushing about Naruto and Ahri's relationship being beautiful (she's a hopeless romantic). Naruto's old friends were also admiring him and silently admitted that they found him attractive.

"My life with Naruto was something I enjoyed immensely. We took things slow as we became comfortable with our new relationship. There was also Naruto's little fun time with his brethren." Ahri said as she resumed the memories again and everyone watched. The duo continued their relationship and both agreed that they didn't want the people back home or any others that desired to control them finding out about their relationship. Ahri also created several unique outfits that she had thought of **(Her League of Legends outfits, sans the pop star one and the girls generations one). **There was also some surprise visits as well.

(Meeting the other vessels)

Naruto and Ahri were finishing their lunch as they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming…" Naruto said as he went over and opened the door, revealing Gaara.

"You're an interesting person, Naruto." Gaara said after a moment of silence.

"It's nice to see you Gaara, how exactly did you find me? I figured you were back in your place doing things." Naruto said as Gaara let out a dry chuckle.

"I was, and then the toad sage showed up and said he was passing by and taking you on a training trip, the odd thing was, I didn't see you anywhere near him as he was talking to thin air. Imagine my surprise when my tenant told me that a strong illusion was placed over the man, one that had your energy signature. Naturally I was curious as to why, and decided to track you down myself. I must say, you have a nice place." Gaara explained as Naruto smiled in response.

"Ok, I'll admit that I tricked the old fart into leaving without me, as I had plans of my own. So what can I do for you?" Naruto asked.

"I was curious if you wanted to meet some people with me, I promise that it'll be worth your time." Gaara said as Naruto though about it for a bit and replied.

"Sure, I'm game. Who are we meeting?" Naruto asked and Gaara smirked.

"Our kin." Was Gaara's short response as this caught Ahri's attention. She opened the door wider and spoke up.

"You made contact with my siblings?" Ahri asked as Gaara took in the woman by Naruto's side and her extra features such as her fox ears and ivory white tail. Gaara then turned his eyes to Naruto and asked.

"Is she…"

"Yes, I managed to make some changes to my seal so she has freedom." Naruto

"Interesting…" Gaara mused as Ahri replied next.

"How is Rangiku doing?" she asked as Gaara was confused at this.

"Rangiku?"

"She's your tenant." Naruto clarified as Gaara understood.

"She is good, sometimes she'll give me advice or strike up a conversation. Other than that she's usually silent." Gaara said as Ahri nodded and replied.

"Good to hear, let's get going." Ahri then placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and willed her form to break back down into energy as she returned into the seal as Naruto shook his head and replied after putting her discarded clothes away.

"I'm good." The blond and red-head then left and the two eventually made it to their destination, an unassuming building that was somewhere in the Land of Spring/Snow. Naruto and Gaara were walking to the door as Naruto asked.

"So how exactly did you get this to work? Last I remember, we were considered security assets and kept a close watch on." Naruto said as Gaara knew he was right.

"Well, I had my own way of contacting the others. Rangiku gave me the idea since she felt that you had freed your tenant…"

"Ahri." Naruto corrected as Gaara nodded.

"Since you freed Ahri from her imprisonment inside of you. Hopefully we can all get along and be close friends." Gaara finished as he opened the door and Naruto saw the other 7 jinchuuriki inside the house. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all turned their gazes to him.

"Hi…" Naruto said as he broke the proverbial ice. At first the group was wary of one-another, since they all came from different nations and backgrounds. Meanwhile Ahri and her sisters were having a lively discussion through their own mental connection. Granted they were all un-trusting of one another and thought that they were all going to turn on the others at a moment's notice, each of them spoke with their respective tenants (sans Naruto and Gaara as they wanted to get along with the others) and decided to start fresh and get along as they all had a common enemy and were all familiar. One by one they introduced themselves.

"I am Gaara of the Desert, vessel of the One-Tailed Tanuki, Shukaku, whose real name is Rangiku that my friend informed me of." Gaara said first, this confused the others, but they went along.

"Yugito Nii, vessel of the Two Tailed Cat, Matatabi." the blonde woman introduced herself.

"Yagura Harribel, vessel of the Three Tailed Turtle, Isobu." The 'kid' of the group said.

"Roshi, vessel of the Four Tailed Ape, Son Goku." The older man said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Han, vessel of the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse, Kokuo." The tall one in the red steam armor said as he tipped his hat.

"Utakata, vessel of the Six Tailed Slug, Saiken." The young man said as he blew out some bubbles.

"My name is Fu, vessel of Lucky Number Seven, Chomei. The Seven Tailed Flying Beetle." The mint-haired girl said happily as she smiled.

"Yo-yo-yo, bro. Killer Bee is your man, Gyuki of the Eight Tails is my bro." the big guy said as Naruto chuckled, he had no idea of the true gender of his tenant. **(I can't rap worth shit, sorry for the inconvenience). **

"The name is Naruto Uzumaki, vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama, or who I know her personally as, Ahri." He said as Fu raised her hand.

"How close are you with your friend?" she asked as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, that is confidential for now, but first…" Naruto began as he pointed to Yugito.

Yoruichi &amp; Blair, Tia, Kukaku, Neliel, Isane, Orihime and Arachne." Naruto said as he pointed to each respective vessel, who were stunned/confused as Naruto reveal the true names of the other tailed ones.

"**HOW DOES HE KNOW!"** was the collective shout from the tailed ones within their seals as the other jinchuuriki gained headaches.

"I take it that they're not happy with how I know them?" Naruto said as he watched with an amused expression.

"More or less…" Roshi said as they recovered. The group talked a bit more about themselves as they all decided that being friends wasn't a bad idea. They also decided to all meet up on the weekends following every two weeks to hang out. The following scene showed Naruto and Ahri returning from the meeting as Ahri was released again and put her clothes back on.

"Well, I'd say that went well." Naruto said as Ahri kissed him on the jawline (she comes up to his shoulders if you want to compare heights, Naruto is 6 ft. tall).

"Don't worry, my sisters will come around later on, it was only a matter of time before they revealed who they truly were." Ahri said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, I wonder how things will turn out later on for all of us." Naruto replied as Ahri just smiled and replied.

"Hopefully good, now let's go to the theater, there is this one movie I want to see." Ahri said as they left for said theater. Unknown to either of them, Naruto's heart began to operate as if he was two people in one.

(The Arrival of Samus)

Later that night, as both Naruto and Ahri were asleep in his room, his form glowed for a brief moment, like a heartbeat. The beat steadily grew in tempo as did the glow of his energy. Eventually it got to the point where his entire form just had a continuous glow that slowly condensed to the left side of him (Ahri was sleeping on his right side) and began to take the shape of a woman. The process finished as the glow died down to reveal a nude woman with blonde hair and a nice body as she was sleeping on Naruto's side. The following morning showed Naruto getting up in a drowsy state as the sound of the shower was heard in the next room, the woman was not on the bed. Ahri was still asleep as Naruto made his way to the bathroom, unaware of the new woman in his life.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was heard by Naruto followed by a crash and Naruto was kicked out of the room. Ahri was instantly awake as she sat up and looked to see Naruto on the floor of the bedroom with a bloody nose.

"What happened?" Ahri said as she got out of the bed and went over to Naruto to help him up. Naruto was rubbing his head and wondering the same thing. That's when the woman came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her to hide her privates and folded her arms with a frown on her face.

"Is there any reason why you decided to waltz into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower?" she asked as Naruto and Ahri looked to her.

"Um, who are you?" Naruto asked as Ahri felt that something was… familiar with this woman. The woman actually was confused when she tried to think of an answer to Naruto's question.

"I'm… not sure." She replied as Naruto and Ahri glanced to one-another. The scene then shifted to the trio in the kitchen as Ahri and the woman were sitting at the table and Naruto was leaning against the counter.

"So, the only thing you remember was waking up this morning in our bed and going to take a shower?" Naruto asked as the woman nodded and ate her cereal.

"Yep, Funny thing is that I feel like I've known you two yet I don't know who you are." She replied as both Naruto and Ahri introduced themselves and Ahri decided to voice her theory.

"Naruto, do you remember when I told you about why your life-force was different than others?" Ahri asked as she knew Naruto was rather touchy on the subject still as was she. Naruto nodded and replied.

"Yes, I remember it well." Naruto replied as he was curious as why Ahri was bringing this up.

"Perhaps she came from a fraction of your life force last night. As odd as it may sound, I might be right here. I can tell that her life force is essentially an exact copy of yours, only with a more feminine aura." Ahri said as Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"But how exactly?" he asked as Ahri tapped her chin in thought.

"I'm not sure. But a possibility could be that said fraction became sentient and began to split as it would take its own consciousness and form, similar to how I can form by body with a fraction of my own powers in the real world and separate from you." Ahri responded as this seemed like the most logical conclusion.

"So, she's my twin?" Naruto asked as this was what he got from Ahri's response.

"In a way yes, she can also be considered your clone." Ahri said as she looked back to the woman.

"Hmm, sounds reasonable. Now what should we call you, as I doubt you would like to be known as 'woman'." Naruto said as the blonde female thought for some time and came to an answer.

"How about Samus?" she said as Naruto and Ahri felt that the name fit perfectly and Ahri replied.

"Well then, Samus, welcome to the family." She said as Samus smiled. Naruto and Ahri got used to Samus in their lives as the blonde woman, while unable to produce and use chakra (chakra/magic in Naruto's case), and found that she was gifted with an incredible mindset and a talent for technology and science that surpassed the leading minds of their time, Orochimaru was one of them. The three also spent time training with one another as well and Samus made up for her inability for chakra/magic by training herself to be better than the top class athlete, a super athlete if you will and also took it upon herself to master many fighting styles to better herself as well. Samus also began working in the field of science (there are regular scientists who don't work with chakra) and quickly climbed up the ladder as she was doing things that took regular scientist weeks, even moths to figure out and work on. Naruto, Ahri and Samus lived a comfortable life as thing went along. The memories were paused as Tech Bunny Kaguya spoke to Samus.

"So, in a way, you're my successor." The younger looking woman said as Samus nodded.

"I guess you could say that, you could also say that thanks to me, there were many advancements in medicine and science." Samus replied as took pride in her work, though she wasn't arrogant as some of her colleges.

"I can infer that you were the one who wrote the whole book on cloning, am I right?" Menma asked as Samus looked to him and nodded.

"Why yes, I did, why?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say that your work was plagiarized by another who claimed it as their own work, pops wasn't too happy when he found out about this." Menma clarified as Samus raised an eyebrow.

"And who was the unfortunate soul that I'll be dealing with when I get my hands on them?" Samus asked as she didn't like her work being stolen.

"It was this one lady that went by the name of Sakura Haruno, she was also responsible for the project that created us two, along with some other weird experiments. We presumed she was dead before we got to Zero, but pops had a gut feeling that she was still out there." Menma replied as he scratched his cheek. Samus just frowned as she knew of the pink haired associate that Naruto had formerly worked with during his time in the Leaf Village, she also didn't like her for her own reasons. Ahri then resumed the memories as another visitor showed up, one that Naruto was not expecting.

(Tsunade's discovery)

Naruto was working on his music, which he was getting better at and heard the doorbell. He put down his guitar as he went to the door. He opened it to see Tsunade, and boy did she not look happy. Naruto stood there for a moment with a blank face before slowly closing the door and locking it as he turned around. That's when Tsunade's hand burst through the door like it was rice paper and grabbed him by his head.

(In the Training room)

Ahri and Samus were both doing yoga in the training room as they both found the practice relaxing and enjoyable. That's when Naruto came crashing through the wall next to the door as Ahri and Samus were on alert.

"Ow…" Naruto commented as he rolled to a stop in front of the two women.

"What's going on, Naruto?" Ahri asked as Naruto rubbed his jaw.

"Good news, mom's here. Bad news, she's not happy." Naruto said as Samus was confused.

"Mom?" she asked, that's when Tsunade entered the room with a scowl on her face.

"You have a lot of balls to pull off a stunt like this Naruto…" That's when she noticed Ahri and Samus. Tsunade also noted Ahri's tails and ears as she folded her arms and looked back to Naruto.

"Alright, brat. I want answers, now…" Tsunade said as she was tapping her foot. Naruto sighed as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm sure we can talk about this over a warm meal." Naruto said as Ahri and Samus got up, Tsunade just raised an eyebrow as she witnessed Ahri kiss Naruto and Samus hug him before they left the room. The scene shifted back to the dining room as Ahri and Samus switched out their yoga clothes for modest clothing as they were all eating a nice dinner that Ahri had cooked up.

"So let me get this right. You were planning to leave the Leaf for a long time now, planted a strong illusion of the perverted toad that would trick him over the course of a couple years, and left the place as you began your new life in your grandparent's home." Tsunade said as she summarized what Naruto told her so far.

"Yep." Naruto said as he took a bite out of his steak. Ahri and Samus both eyed Tsunade to gauge her reaction.

"And in that process, you also began a relationship with her and a fraction of your life-force made her as you accepted them both of them into your life." Tsunade added as she pointed to Ahri and Samus with her knife.

"That is correct." Naruto said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I see, I'm not sure if I should break your back for pulling this stunt or hug you since my little boy is all grown up now." Tsunade said with a small smile as she would admit, Naruto earned his freedom and such, especially when he talked to her about what her old mentor did to her 'son'.

"I'd go with the latter, I kind of need my ability to walk." Naruto quipped as Tsunade gave him a flat stare.

"You're still not out of the fire yet." Tsunade said as Naruto kept silent and the Senju turned her gaze to Ahri.

"And what exactly is your stance with my son?" she asked as Ahri put her utensils down and replied.

"Well, we originally started off as acknowledging one another's presence which changed to both of us understanding the other's desire of freedom. After the retrieval mission, we acted on our plan as we left the Leaf for a better life. Since then, we became lovers in our relationship that we both agreed should remain secret from prying eyes and ears." Ahri explained as Tsunade nodded and turned to Samus.

"And what of you?" she asked as Samus replied.

"Well, you already know how I came to be. Anyway, I'm considered his sister and also care for him. I also do my work with science and medicine, you might have read some of it." Samus said as Tsunade did hear about the recent chatter in the scientific community about a woman who progressed in leaps and bounds with things that would've taken regular scientists (even Orochimaru) months to solve and work on. Tsunade remained silent as she could tell the three were close and that they (Ahri and Samus) meant very much to him. After a long silence as she finished her meal, Tsunade spoke up.

"Very well, I approve of this." She said as the three were surprised and relieved at the same time.

"But, I have a few things to add. 1. Every Sunday, Naruto and I will meet up at a specified destination, and 2. It would be nice to keep in touch and up-to-date on how things are going. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a village to run, thank you for the food, it was delicious." Tsunade said as she got up and left the house, just as she opened the front door, Naruto spoke up.

"Wait, what exactly are we meeting up for?" he asked as Tsunade looked to him and smiled.

"From here on out, you're my apprentice. However I'm not teaching you what I taught Shizune and Sakura." She said before she closed the door and left back for the Leaf. Naruto let out a sigh and slumped back in his chair.

"Well that went better than expected." Samus said. The following day had Naruto and his ladies receiving an unexpected visitor.

(The Uchiha Renegade)

Ahri opened the door as she heard knocking and saw the last person she expected to see, Sasuke Uchiha. Said person had grown up as he looked older and was taller. Ahri was wary of him due to her past dealing with his clan. Sasuke just stared back with an impassive look on his face as he already figured out who this woman in front of him was.

"Fox…" Sasuke said as Ahri's grip on the door handle tightened.

"Is there something I can help you with, Uchiha?" Ahri asked as she was ready to slice his neck open at the first sign of aggression.

"I'm looking for Naruto, where can I find him?" Sasuke said in a blunt tone as he cared less for whoever the blond lived with. Sasuke just entered the home as Ahri backed up a bit, she knew she should act but she also knew she was still vulnerable to the accursed Sharingan, which Sasuke had mastered (not the OP stage yet). Sasuke looked around as he observed Naruto's home, he had to admit, Naruto had a nice house. And low and behold, the blond devil appeared coming from the kitchen.

"Sasuke? This is a surprise, and what the hell is with the male stripper get-up?" Naruto said as he looked over Sasuke's new appearance.

"Let's just say that Orochimaru has weird dress-code standards for his apprentice." Sasuke replied as he folded his arms.

"Bullshit, you look like you embraced the male-stripper industry." Naruto rebutted as Sasuke sighed **(Sasuke's wearing his shippuden outfit, the first one)**.

"Anyway, I stopped by to see if you were available to share a drink with and catch up." The Uchiha said as Naruto thought about Sasuke's request for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not. I got some time to spare." Naruto said as he walked over to the door with Sasuke.

"I'll be back Ahri, and tell Samus too." Naruto said as Ahri nodded.

"Don't be late for dinner, I'm making your favorite." She replied as Naruto smiled as both walked out of the house. The two picked a bar and ordered some drinks as Sasuke began the conversation.

"So, I see you made something for yourself…" Sasuke said as their drinks arrived.

"Yep, that's actually my grandparent's house from my dad's side. I just fixed the damage and renovated it." Naruto replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"Interesting, and the fox as well as this Samus?" Sasuke asked.

"Ahri and Samus are both with me, Samus being my sister and Ahri…" Naruto just wiggled his pinkie as Sasuke got the message.

"So how goes the search for your sisters?" Naruto asked as he changed the subject. Sasuke looked down into his drink with a sad look in his eyes before replying.

"Unfortunately I can confirm that they have passed on. I found the spot where their signature weapons rested and a multitude of enemy remains forming a wide circle. I went to collect them when they disintegrated." Sasuke said as Naruto patted his back.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Naruto said as Sasuke just took a swig of his drink. They talked about several other things ranging from things going on in their lives and more, before calling it a day and going their separate ways.

The basin continued as Naruto's life was one that he cherished dearly as the months passed by. Besides his time with Ahri and Samus, hanging out with his 'brothers and sisters' as they went on fun vacation trips and got along like a rambunctious family as they would put up video's on their group channel on Ninja-Tube ranging from pranks, videogame commentary, music, etc… training with Tsunade and his little meetings with Sasuke every now and then, Naruto had also gotten better with his music career as did Ahri and Samus even joined in. There were a few memorable moments that stood out that caught everyone's attention.

(The birth of CQC)

Naruto and Tsunade were currently hanging out near Tankazu Town on a small hill some distance away from said town. Training with Tsunade was odd at first as she had him put on a seal that prohibited him from using his chakra/magic and also had him eat things that would make a normal man puke, among several other things and he even began referring to her as Boss. Right now the two were enjoying a picnic as Tsunade spoke up.

"It's nice to see you living the way you wish to." Tsunade said as she cared for Naruto and wanted him to be free of the corrupt fools back home.

"Thanks, it's nice and I hope things stay this way. You know, I've been curious about something. You are like a mother to me and you certainly have that aura, did you ever have children of your own?" Naruto asked as Tsunade remained silent. Naruto looked to her to see that he brought up something bad by the look on her face and was about to apologize when she replied.

"I was a mother, once in my past. The exact details on how I became pregnant were uncertain to me, but I ended up giving birth to twin beautiful girls. While I knew nothing of how to care for children, I knew that those two would be everything to me. However, there was other powers in play as well. Before I knew it, the girls were taken away from me and I was knocked out and taken back to The Leaf during the height of the Third War. I have been searching ever since to find them, but no luck. I miss them dearly and wish to see them again." Tsunade said as Naruto saw tears starting to form as she wiped them with her hand. **(This is relevant to Tsunade's character later on, a little character development if you will). **Naruto didn't know really what to do but placed his arm on her shoulders and brought her into a hug as he calmed her down. Eventually Tsunade was in a better mood as she replied.

"Thank you…"

"It's alright, we all have our desires." Naruto replied. They finished their lunch as Tsunade got up and looked down to Naruto.

"I have a new fighting technique in mind and wanted your help in creating it. You up for the challenge?" Tsunade said as she brought out seal tags that locked up the users energies and rendered them to a bare human. Naruto got up and dusted himself off as he replied.

"Sounds like a good idea, what should we call it?" he asked as Tsunade thought for a bit and then snapped her fingers.

"Close-Quarters Combat, or CQC for short. This fighting style is composed of multiple styles and should allow alternation between hand-to-hand and armed combat, which is why I brought these to help us out in creating it." Tsunade motioned to the duffel bag containing Kunai Launcher guns and a couple of blades. Tsunade tossed a knife to him as Naruto caught it and a brief flicker of a younger himself holding a bloody blade with Hiruzen smiling in front of him. Naruto pushed the memory away and Tsunade got into a stance.

"Now then, let's begin." She said as Naruto nodded. The basin then shifted a different scene as Menma spoke up.

"So that's how exactly CQC came to be, it would also explain why pops is a master with it." The clone said as Tayuya ruffled his hair. Menma had been given lessons from his old man since he wanted to learn it. The basin then showed a rather interesting scene as Samus had discovered one of the Vaults during one of her camping trips and called Naruto in.

(The Vaults)

*Whistle "So what is this place?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on his hips and examined the massive metal door in front of him. Both he and Samus were in a deep cavern that she had decided to explore earlier and stumbled upon this.

"I'm not sure myself, but from what I can tell it predates the time of the Sage of the Six Paths." Samus said as she had a flashlight on at it, her gear packed away as Naruto helped her get the door open. Once inside, Samus lit a flare and threw it in as caution, seeing that nothing was reacting, they stepped in. As if they activated something, a series of light beams lit up on the walls, ceiling and floor as they focused on the center of the room and a hologram appeared. The hologram was of Kaguya before her transformation.

"Hello, visitors. I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, I'm not sure how you found my work, but it was only a matter of time before it was discovered." She started as Naruto and Samus were surprised by this.

"I can only hope that my work is not used for war and violence, but I'm sure these words will fall upon deaf ears and my work into the hands of maniacs. There are a total of 7 Vaults scattered over these lands, their contents vary in many ways. I know I cannot do much as this is a recording, but please, take my words to heart. Goodbye." The recording ended as the hologram faded and the lights lit up at the corners of the chamber. Naruto and Samus looked around to see technology that was considered futuristic for their time, While Samus knew that she could operate things to their full capacity, the rest of the world and people would not be able to, only to get a basic grasp.

"Ok, I have a gut feeling that this will have some major effects on the world later on if people get their hands on this stuff. I say that we keep this under wraps for now and take a few thing that people can benefit with." Naruto said as Samus nodded.

"That sounds logical, I'm going to take some of these schematics and make something extra to help me out on the long run." She said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. The two did what they said and Naruto caused the cave entrance to collapse for safety measures. Samus went on to use some of the things she gathered to create her iconic Power-Suit, Zero-Suit, gear and stun pistol as well as her ship to do her own things with protection **(Metroid Prime 3 version of her ship). **The scientific community and others also benefitted from what she contributed as well (only Naruto and Ahri know of her little side career as a bounty hunter/explorer). **(This is also relevant later on as well). **

On another note, Naruto, Ahri and Samus had become famous with their music and gained popularity as well (this was also when Ahri created her other stage outfits **(Pop-star and Girls Generation outfits)**. Naruto had also read some books that his grandparents had that were in different languages (those books where you learn to speak a different language) which helped out. He also got some of his jinchuuriki brethren in on the fun as they formed a band on the side (by this point, Amaru had joined the group as Yagura found her).

Naruto's music- Avenged Sevenfold, Rammstein, Deathstars, Blutengel, Three Days Grace, HIM, Disturbed, etc…

Ahri's music- Nana Mizuki, Katy Perry, Evanescence, Lords of Acid, Donna Burke, vocal tracks from Bayonetta 1&amp;2 (including the dancing), etc…

Samus's music- those slow soprano songs with a woman and a piano (don't know what they're called), and some of the metal gear music with female vocals.

They were all a big hit at the concerts, which were awesome to say the least (Naruto's concerts with his band were nuts for some of their specific music). Things were also going swell for all of them as Yagura and Amaru became a couple and Yugito and Fu did the same, which had Naruto walking in on a kinky sex marathon between the two vessels one time, he was more or less speechless at how freaky the two could get (The WEIRD side of lesbian porn), needless to say Naruto needed some therapy after witnessing that, it was a good thing Roshi was a registered therapist. Ahri then decided to show the memory of how her relationship with Naruto was made complete.

(Love)

Naruto was sitting on his bed as he just finished celebrating his 15th birthday with Ahri and Samus. Currently Samus had called it a night and went to bed as it was 10 pm. Ahri had also asked Naruto to sit on the bed as she wanted to give him one last gift. Naruto just sat there when Ahri walked into the room with a detailed oriental silk robe on, red in color with golden details that went down to her knees and her tail was swaying from underneath the back.

"Sorry for the wait, I was nervous about this for a while and wanted to make sure." She said as Naruto replied.

"It's fine, so what's this present of yours?" Naruto asked as Ahri smiled warmly at him, despite how 'grown up' he was, Naruto still retained some measure of his child-like innocence. She grabbed the sash holding her robe closed and slowly pulled it free and dropped it as her robe slid down her form and pooled onto the floor around her feet, rendering her nude before Naruto. Naruto himself was speechless and in awe as his eyes took in Ahri's goddess form.

"Your final present for today, is me…" Ahri said as Naruto felt his heart begin to beat faster. Ahri made her way over with a sexy sway to her hips as she sat down next to him.

"W-what brought this on?" Naruto asked as he finally managed to regain his ability to speak. Ahri just scooted closer and placed a hand on his knee.

"Naruto, you know that I love you and you love me. You have shown me kindness, affection and more when another would turn away and imprison me for what I am, and for that I am thankful. I know that you are a diamond in the rough compared to the rest of your kind along with Samus, and that you are someone special to my heart, one that I cherish all of my time with. I am aware that your past encounters of this variety back home were not pleasant". The scene flickered to show a child Naruto chained up in a lone prison cell as a guard with a sick grin on his face walked in before changing back to the previous scene.

"However, I want to rid you of those painful memories and create wonderful ones in place of them. Let us consummate our relationship further, Naruto. The night is ours." Ahri said as she moved in and kissed him on the lips as her left hand cupped his cheek and her thumb traced his whisker marks (these were essentially her way of telling people that Naruto was associated with her). They both fell back on the bed as Ahri got on top of him as she continued to kiss him as he followed along. She pulled back and sat up on his waist as her hands went to work un-buttoning his collared shirt. They two spent the night in passion as the scene could be described as magical, tender, loving and other heartfelt words** (A romantic sex-scene, if you would)**. Eventually the two came to an end a couple hours later.

"That was amazing…" Ahri said panting as she rested her head on his muscular chest, her body lying on his. Ahri had her hands interlocked with his as she could hear his heart, her tails (she willed them to spread out back into her nine-tails during their love-making) forming a makeshift blanket that covered their lower bodies.

"Yes it was, thank you, Ahri…" Naruto said as he smiled, Ahri leaned up and kissed him again as Naruto returned the kiss with fervor. Ahri wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went to her hips and lower back. Without warning, Naruto had rolled over as Ahri was the one on her back now with a small gasp escaping her lips as she broke the kiss.

"Someone's anxious…" Ahri giggled lightly as she could feel Naruto's hardened member on her pelvis. Naruto just gave his own smirk and replied.

"Sorry, but I don't tire easily." Naruto said as Ahri tapped his nose with a finger as she gave a smirk of her own.

"We'll have to take care of that won't we? Show what you got, Naruto, make me yours…" Ahri said as she kissed him again with her tongue going down his throat as Naruto fought back with his own tongue. Unknown to either of them, a small camera shaped like a fly was perched on the wall as Samus was watching from her tablet in her room with a look of curiosity on her face as she was lying in her bed. Ahri had the memories change over to the following morning and paused it as Kushina had a question.

"What did you mean by Naruto's past encounters back in the Leaf?" his mother asked.

"As I said before, Samus and I are not at liberty to show those events of his past. You would have to ask him yourself." Ahri answered as Kushina nodded her head. That's when Blair decided to voice her thoughts.

"Awww, I wanted to know what sex was and you beat me to it." She said as she pouted at Ahri, who just smiled.

"Don't feel too bad, I'm sure you'll find your special someone." Ahri said as Blair just thought of how to get into Naruto's pants since she would admit, he was handsome. The other Tailed Ones (sans Crona) had their own thoughts of Naruto ad were surprised to see that Ahri was a musical celebrity with her work (which they found awesome). Meanwhile Moka (Outer) and her close friends were in awe of Ahri's music and dances.

"Please teach us your ways!" she pleaded as she hugged Ahri's arm. Ahri just petted Moka's head and replied.

"Maybe, though I've yet to see how good you are first before I do anything." She said as Moka nodded.

"I didn't know that the old man was so popular and good with music? He also turns out to be the one that di my favorite music too." Menma commented as he was pleasantly surprised to find this out. Werbellia herself was interested to find out that her eldest daughter was living a great life, found love and also gained fame through her music.

Ahri showed the following memories after that night the two made love, which showed her teasing Naruto with several new outfits she designed and giving him the worst case of blue balls at times for her own amusement as the two would continue to make love most nights as it became a regular thing in their relationship (Ahri blurred out those scenes). (Two of those outfits were a maid outfit and a Christmas themed outfit **(The URL links are up on my profile)**). Samus was also putting out hints that she wanted to get closer to Naruto, but he was dense to her actions, which in a way made it cute and funny. However it was around after the holidays when things took a turn for the worse in their lives. It all started when Samus had discovered a small underground factory that was making a chemical agent that was formed from remnants of Ahri's dark chakra that was left around since she was under Madara's control back then. The three had geared up to take them down and dispose of the weapons before they could ever be used.

(Tragedy)

Naruto, Ahri and Samus were currently going through separate hallways as they were taking down the guards and people working there (Naruto was knocking them out as he didn't want to kill unless he was forced to). Naruto was the first to reach his target as he began throwing the containers with the deadly gas into the large furnace nearby. Once he finished he spoke to Samus in his radio ear-piece.

"Alright Samus, I just finished destroying the last of the weapons. I'm going to meet up with Ahri to help her, how are things on your end?" He asked as the scene switched over to Samus as she gunned down a hired gun.

"Everything's good on my end, I'm destroying the labs and what else was used in making this stuff." She replied before she sored away her helmet and began typing in commands on the computer with her free hand and watched as the production line began to destroy the current batch of the gas and decided to add her own touch when the process finished. She turned her canon to everything in the room that was used to help and opened fire, once the place was in ruins and there was nothing left to scavenge, Samus left the place as she went to meet up with the other two. The scene then switched over to Ahri as the fox had entered the main control room where the main guy behind all of this was holed up and who just so happened to be working for Orochimaru. Ahri was looking around for him as she couldn't sense him for some reason. That's when the man came up from his hiding spot and grabbed her from behind in a chokehold as his free hand brought a syringe filled with a murky red fluid in it as he injected it into her neck before she used her super-strength and threw him forward into the desk. Ahri immediately felt the contents of whatever he injected into her as she stumbled back.

"Serves you right, bitch. Messing with my perfect creation…" he said as he got up and ran off through a secret exit. Whatever it was, it was having a profound effect on Ahri as her world changed to something straight out a freaky LSD trip, Ahri was trying to find her way around through this, place as she was re-collecting things from her past, bad things.

"You will serve those with these blessed eyes." A monstrous version of Madara Uchiha emerged from the shadows said as his clawed hands reached out for Ahri.

"I am no one's to control!" Ahri hissed out in anger as she cast fox-fire at Madara only for him to burst into wood splinters that took the form of trees that were trying to bind her.

"Capture and detain the beast, it is ours to control!" Hashirama said as his form appeared on the tallest tree.

"Never!" Ahri yelled as she burned down the trees before they could touch her. Ahri was trying to find her way around and more versions of Madara and Hashirama were trying to control her.

"You will obey me and no one else!" The masked man from the night Naruto's parent's died came forth as he threw chains out that Ahri clumsily dodged as she was still groggy and destroyed the man with a blast of energy.

"Get away from me!" Ahri yelled in anger as she continued to fend off these nightmares of hers. That's when a humanoid form composed of shimmering light ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Snap out of it!" it said as Naruto's voice was heard faintly. Ahri sensed her chakra within the person, and since she was still not in the best of moods, she reacted.

"You are not in control of what's mine, Give it back!" she screamed in fury as she pushed back the person as the madness continued. It lasted for several minutes as Ahri fought off her fears and tried to take back her powers from the mysterious person yelling at her.

"You are nothing but a slave to my whims!" Madara's voice called out as she destroyed a copy of him.

"The Tailed Beasts are tools for our use in the nations!" said a Hasirama apparition as she lit it on fire.

"Submit to my will, it is your only calling!" the masked man said before Ahri decapitated him.

"None of this is real! This is all an illusion!" the person said as he tried to speak rationally to her. Ahri growled and placed a hand on its torso and began using her powers within it to destroy the person from the inside out.

"Ahri!" the person yelled as the entire scene faded to white and died down to reveal Ahri as she was coming back to her senses and she realized her hand was on someone's torso and covered in blood. Said blood was leaking from the wound underneath the shirt and noticed her powers within the person going hay-wire. She then looked up to see that it was Naruto in front of her with his hands on her shoulders as she was putting the pieces together in her head as she reacted accordingly. Naruto let out a shuddering gasp as he was slowly dying.

"No, no… Oh Gods, I'm so sorry," Ahri began as she was panicking at what she had done as Naruto collapsed onto his back.

"I-was confused, I was seeing things, he made me-" Ahri tried to explain as Naruto put a hand over hers on his stomach.

"It's ok, it's not your fault." Naruto replied in a weak tone, Ahri put her free hand on the back of his head and tried to speak up as she was beginning to cry.

"No, no, no. I need you! I can't do this alone!" Ahri was pleading as tears were streaking down her face. Naruto let out a few more shuddering breaths.

"Ahri." Naruto said as his face relaxed and the light left his eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Ahri apologized as she continued to cry.

"Oh Gods, Naruto." Ahri said as she hoped this wasn't real. The scene panned out to show the completely demolished room as Ahri was crying over Naruto's body. In her head she was trying to cope with the situation. **(For those of you who are curious, this scene is reminiscent of how Fetch accidentally kills her brother in the DLC for Second Son). ** She then remembered something from that big book her mother used to own. She brought her hand over her heart and his as she focused her power in hopes that this would work. This particular spell was one was one of many that Werbellia had labeled forbidden to use as had a personal reason as to why. A small red ball of light emerged from her chest as the same came from Naruto's, she had the two orbs come side by side over her extended hands and spoke up as she was till crying.

"Please work…" the orbs unraveled to twin threads. They then came together and merged into one before dissipating as the spell was completed. What Ahri just did was just connect their threads of fate in hopes that Naruto would be saved, but it was all for naught. Ahri didn't see any response from Naruto when the spell was finished. She nudged him in hopes of getting a response.

"Naruto…" Ahri began as she shook him lightly.

"Naruto, please…" she continued as she shook him again.

"Please… wake up." Ahri begged as her tears were returning with a vengeance. She realized that there was nothing that could bring him back and just laid her face on his chest with her arms as she continued to cry. That's when Samus came into the room.

"Ahri, what happened here?" Samus asked before she caught sight of Naruto's corpse.

"No…" she whispered as she ran over and knelt down, placing a hand on his throat to check for a pulse, her fears were confirmed when she found none. Samus then reached up and closed Naruto's eyes as she bowed her head. The memories shifted to show Ahri and Samus both in front of a grave in a small clearing near their house. Samus was wearing all black formal clothing as Ahri had a black dress on, Samus was standing and Ahri was on her knees as she was silently weeping. The gravestone, while simple had a few words.

Naruto Uzumaki-Cronqvist.

A wonderful friend, lover, brother.

Rest in Peace.

Eventually Samus guided Ahri back into the house as the two stopped before the stairs as Samus hugged Ahri to her as the shorter woman cried as Samus comforted her. Eventually Ahri was taken to her room as she just curled up in the fetal position to remain there as she stopped crying but was heavily affected by Naruto's death. The scene changed as it showed Samus walking into her personal study and sat down in her chair as she got to work on her computer.

"Alright you asshole, where are you hiding?" she hissed as she brought up a map of the Elemental Nations as she began using her hacker moles in place to find anything she could on the fucker who was head of that factory and working for Orochimaru.

(Several days later)

Samus's ship flew through a snowy mountain area in the far corners of the Land of Snow as the two were on the hunt for the man who was behind Naruto's death, Dr. Hiro Amachi. Samus was piloting as Ahri was in her Fox-Fire outfit crouched on the outside of the ship on the side.

"I got a location on this prick, he's holed up in his personal mansion and busy with some project that he's preparing for Orochimaru. Let's go give him a greeting." Samus said into her ear-piece as Ahri nodded and replied.

"The lead scientist is mine, you take care of his home." Ahri said as Samus agreed and they found his private estate sticking out of the side of a mountain. Samus lowered the ship just before the guard posted outside saw them and cloaked it as Ahri cast an invisibility technique on herself. One of the guards thought he saw something and went to investigate when he was lifted up and slammed into the ground several times, before being lifted into the air and torn in half by an invisible force as his remains were dropped on the snow. The other guard as freaking out as he was aiming his Kunai rifle as he tried to find out who was coming. Suddenly he was struck in the stomach as he doubled over and forced onto his knees as he began screaming in agony. This naturally alerted the others and Hiro himself as they all came out to investigate.

"What is going on!" the scientist demanded as the guard had stopped screaming because his tongue was ripped out by the unknown force. His head went rigid as it snapped and twisted in a possessed manner before being violently torn from his shoulders with the spinal column still attached to said head. The head was then dropped to the side as Ahri dismissed the illusion over herself and the guards aimed their rifles at her. That's when they heard something and looked around. Samus's ship rose up behind Ahri. Hiro and his men were surprised to see something so advanced and Hiro realized what was about to happen. Samus opened fire as the rapid-fire plasma canons began tearing through everything. Hiro managed to get inside just as the firing started and was trying to escape as Samus was mowing through his security and demolishing his home. Ahri raced after the scientist and killed any guards that got in her way as Samus finished up and maneuvered the ship above the mansion. The bottom hatch opened up as Samus dropped through and activated her Power-suit as she crashed through the roof and on the top floor in a crater. She instantly got to work as she began gunning down the security inside, she eventually finished and walked into the last room of scientist lackeys that were working on, you guessed it, more chemical weaponry. They all were scared of her and she noticed a large glass container with a prisoner being gassed with the weapon as a test. A cocky scientist grew a pair and walked up like he was top-shit.

"Do you have any idea what we are working on here, we are creating the means to cleanse this world of filthy degenerates that are the lower classes as our right as the inheritors of the world!" he said as Samus stored her helmet and grabbed him by his tie.

"So you think we're filth, eh? My brother began with nothing and he grew up to be a far better person that you claim to be!" Samus snarled before she blew his head off with her canon and forced the other scientists into the container as she locked it and grabbed the lever for the gas.

"Enjoy Hell." She spat as she pulled the lever down and tore it off as the scientists began to die a painful death to their own creation. Samus walked away as she decided to destroy this place. The scene then switched to Ahri as she was chasing after Amachi, who had a lot of guards for her to dispose of as she was getting closer to him. She finally cornered him in his bunker/basement as he had nowhere to run. However it looked like Amachi had something different in mind as he was standing there with a calm demeanor and his hands behind his back.

"You are a persistent one, madam." He said as his eyes roamed over her form and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Ahri just glared at him as she replied.

"Spare me the small talk, I'm here to kill you." Amachi just laughed at that and gave her a smirk.

"I have no doubt that you are, after all, I took away your loved one." He said and then did a shitty performance of a girl sobbing as this struck a nerve in Ahri.

"P-p-please, stay with m-me, I lo-ve you!" he jeered and mocked Ahri again.

"He was a stepping stone in my research, just as is his clan members." He sneered as Ahri was already moving with a scream of fury as her powers flared.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" the entire room exploded. The scene switched back to Samus as she finished setting up the device that would destroy this place and paused when she felt the place shudder as she heard an explosion.

"Ahri!" she whispered as she raced to the source. Samus found Ahri in the destroyed basement/bunker as there was a massive hole leading to outside as Ahri lay there, dirtied by some debris, but unharmed. Samus raced over and shook Ahri awake.

"Ahri, wake up!" Samus commanded as Ahri woke up with a start and looked around.

"Where is he?" She said with anger as she didn't find his body. Samus motioned to a spot on the snowy wrecked hole entrance as Ahri noticed a blood trail and got up to finish the job.

"I'll get the ship, and blow this place up once we're done here." Samus said as Ahri nodded and the blonde hunter ran off as Ahri walked out to the snowy mountains as she followed the trail of blood. Eventually she caught up to him as the man was bleeding from a wound on his side and desperate to stay safe as he was cornered at a cliff. He turned and almost screamed when he saw Ahri stalk out of the snowy blizzard that was going on. In his eyes, she was death itself and he was her next target.

"Stay back from me. I ain't afraid of some whore." He said as he aimed his kunai pistol at her and fired off a shot, Ahri caught it, lit it on fire and threw it back with deadly accuracy as she got him in the left knee. He hissed in pain as he stumbled a bit and growled at her.

"That it, bitch?" Ahri just shot a marble sized ball of fox-fire out of her hand that got him in the right side of his chest, just shy of piercing his lung. He dropped his gun as he was in agonizing pain, but refused to scream to give her the satisfaction. Ahri walked forward slowly as he looked to her.

"I know I should have killed you right from the start." He said as Ahri hit him with another fox-fire bullet, this time on the other side of his chest. She stopped in front of him as he fell to his knees in pain.

"Naruto's dead!" Ahri said with a cold tone as her powers were flowing off her hands. Amachi just replied as he looked at her.

"I didn't kill him, you did!" he sneered as he felt he had the last laugh. Ahri just grabbed him by the top of his throat and began pouring her dark chakra into him as it was killing him from the inside out with his eyes and mouth glowing. Ahri tilted his head back before shoving him as he floated off the cliff and disintegrated into nothing from her power. Ahri then smiled as she looked up into the sky.

"You see that, Naruto!? I did it." Ahri said in wavering/hopeful tone as she avenged his murder and looked to the rising sun over the horizon. For a brief moment, she thought she saw something flying through the air, but she couldn't tell if it was real or she was seeing things because her tears were shimmering to the surface. Samus then pulled up in her ship as Ahri got in through the bottom hatch and the two flew off to return home. As the memories in the basin shifted, Samus wrapped her arm around Ahri as the taller woman hugged the smaller one. The next scene was back at the house as Ahri was visiting Naruto's grave in the morning to replace the flowers. She noticed something was off when she got there as she spotted that the dead flowers were replaced with hibiscus flowers that grew near their beach house that was a small distance from their regular home. She looked for any more changes and only came up with a pair of armored footprints next to the grave that were hours old. She sniffed them to see if she could get a scent, but all she got was something that smelled of fire and reptilian in nature. Seeing as that would get her nowhere, she dismissed the thought and added the flowers she had to the ones there before returning to the house.

Naruto's death had still taken a heavy toll on the two as they barely left their rooms, only to eat and to other important things as if the very life had been sucked out of both of them. The next scene showed Ahri going through her closet for something to wear as she just finished taking a shower, when she discovered a box hidden under the hanging clothes. On it was a note with Naruto's handwriting in cursive.

-Ahri.

She picked up the box with trembling hands and sat down on the foot of the bed as she opened it. Inside was a folded up white dress that, while simple and lack an elaborate designs, she found to her liking and a pair of white opera gloves along with a pair of thigh stockings that were plain. To complete the outfit was a white collar/choker with a blooming rose on the side **(URL link in profile)**. She smiled lightly as she had an idea of what Naruto had planned. She set the outfit aside and also found the secret recipe to her favorite dish that Naruto knew and always made for her when she requested it; Steamed Pork Buns with drizzled Honey topping. She set that aside on the dress and saw the small ornate box that was the last thing in the in the larger box. Ahri reached in and grabbed it as she pulled the small ribbon and then opened the box. Ahri placed a hand over her mouth as she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful diamond ring with the diamond itself carved to the shape of a rose and had a small engraving of a fox going around the band, the box also had a set song recorded when opened that played her favorite song that he made **(HIM-Beautiful)**. Ahri's tears returned as she slipped on the ring on her left ring finger and hugged the other presents to her chest as she fell back and curled back up into a ball with her tails wrapping around her.

Samus had found something similar in her own room as she opened her present to reveal a stunning black dress **(URL link in profile) **and her favorite dish recipe as well, her special gift was a small golden necklace that had a teal gem on it. Samus couldn't help but smile as she put the necklace on and hugged her pillow. The basin then shuddered as it was controlled by someone else and the memories shifted back to right after Naruto's death. The scene started up as it showed Naruto in a strange place as he woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he got up and looked around, it looked like he was in a basement of sorts. Naruto then felt an odd feeling on his torso and lifted up his shirt to see. The first thing he noticed as what the seal was still there and that there was the faint shimmering handprint over it. That's when he remembered what happened before he ended up in this place.

"Ahri! Samus!" Naruto called out as he walked out of the room and looked around. Naruto found that he was in an apartment or some house, and that he was reduced to a mere civilian as his powers were gone. He also could tell that there was something else going on as he heard odd noises coupled with a poltergeist that he caught glimpses of and what sounded like a baby somewhere in the house. He picked up the flashlight in the bathroom and heard the door slam shut behind him. Naruto tried to open the door but found that I wouldn't budge.

"Shit…" he cursed as the only source of light was in his hand, that's when he heard the baby noises again, this time is was closer than ever. Naruto turned and shined his light on the sink to see a fetus inside, alive and kicking from what he could tell. Naruto had zero experience or knowledge to take care of infants, but he wasn't going to let it just lay there crying. For some reason, Naruto felt that he knew this child as he thought back to a certain thing he was informed of.

"…Erza?" He asked in a low tone as this seemed to get the child's attention. He slowly reached in with his other hand and extended the finger as the fetus grabbed it and cooed. The door behind him opened as Naruto turned to see it and then turned back to the fetus, only to find out it was gone. Naruto looked around for a bit before deciding to call off the search as he continued through the home that seemed to never end. Just as he was on the verge of solving this weird-as-all-hell and confusing puzzle that was taxing on his nerves, the lights went out and he was grabbed by something as he was slammed into the wall.

Whatever it was, it was inhumanly strong as it help him up by his throat and squeezed as Naruto struggled. He managed to shine his light on it as he was stunned at who it was. It was his late mother, Kushina Uzumaki, or something resembling her as she appeared as a fresh corpse with her pale/clammy skin, milky white eyes and the gaping hole in her gut where Ahri had run her through. Naruto also thought that he saw a glimpse of his dad earlier in this place as well and was about to try to say something when the apparition of his mom snapped his neck. The scene faded to another as it showed Naruto waking up as he was hanging from the ceiling in an old butcher's freezer with human corpses around him.

"What the hell…" Naruto muttered as he shook the grogginess out of his eyes. Everyone watched in a mix of awe and horror as Naruto went through what could only be described as a realm of nightmares that distorted reality to its will. He fought things that could only be described as fear given flesh with the weapons he collected and solved puzzles that promised death if one mistake was made. He also suffered a multitude of deaths that landed him back in an odd mental ward where he could re-stock and 'upgrade' himself via electrical shocks. The deaths he suffered ranged from something quick and painless (like being shot through the head) to something that would make even the most fanatic of gore lovers cringe (being violently grounded between a falling elevator and the outside wall). **(The whole thing Naruto's going through now is a mix of the Silent Hills P.T. and The Evil Within). **However there was a notable moment that had an effect on Naruto.

(Mom and Dad)

Naruto walked into a large hospital room that looked relatively fine for the most part, but he knew that it could all change at the drop of a hat from past experience. He had his handgun out and looked around for anything out of place, finding none, he holstered the weapon and walked forward to the door on the other side of the room. That's when the door slammed shut behind him and the other one vanished.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he turned back and slammed at the door to try to open it, only to get no results. Naruto kicked the door in frustration before he heard the sound of a woman's laughter, he turned around with his gun out to see a black blob bubbling on the floor in the middle of the room, and it rose and took form, a human form as it finished. Standing before Naruto was one person he thought he would never see, his mother. Kushina Uzumaki stood there in the flesh as Naruto was stunned for lack of better word as he lowered his gun a bit.

"Mom?" Naruto hesitantly asked as he didn't know exactly know how to react to seeing the woman who birthed him, and was not in his life since her death on that night. 'Kushina' gave a warm smile and replied.

"It is wonderful to see you again, my child." She said as Naruto put his weapon away and took a small step forward.

"Am I going insane, or is this real?" he asked as his mother walked to him and wrapped her arms around his bigger form and hugged him.

"Mommy's here." She replied as Naruto slowly returned the hug. Kushina stepped back and looked over him.

"My baby boy is all grown up, and handsome too." She commented as Naruto had a small smile.

"Thanks." He said as Kushina was curious now.

"I bet you had to beat back girls with a stick at home." She commented as she smiled, Naruto just scratched his cheek and replied.

"Yeah, about that. I wasn't really, well-liked, back home due to my 'special friend', I ended up leaving for a better life." Naruto replied as 'Kushina' was stunned at this and asked.

"What do you mean by that, surely the old monkey helped you out?" Naruto just flinched lightly at the mention of Sarutobi.

"It nothing now, I did find a special someone shortly after moving out." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Really now, what's she like?" 'Kushina' asked as she wanted to know about this special person that Naruto mentioned.

"Well for starters, she's funny, beautiful, smart, charming and all other words I can describe her with. Originally we started out on sour terms, but we eventually changed that and fell for one another. She means the world to me, they all do." Naruto answered as brief images of Ahri, Samus, his Jinchuuriki friends and Tsunade appeared before going back to the duo. 'Kushina' was impressed as she could tell Naruto had made something of his life. She also figured out that Naruto was most likely better off without parents, them.

"Since you are here Naruto, it's only fitting that I give you your long missed present." She said as she patted his cheek. Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to do that." He said as 'Kushina' shook her head as she wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"Nonsense, every child should feel loved by their parents. It's only fair that I give you your present, even if the circumstances of our reunion are odd." She said as Naruto eventually relented, he knew that he got his brash and stubbornness from his mom after all.

"Alright, I'll bite." He said as 'Kushina' cheered and began undoing her clothing in a happy manner as this surprised Naruto.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Silly me, I forgot to tell you. I'm your gift." She said as she tossed the dress, blouse and sandals. Leaving her in a sexy set of black lingerie. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat upon seeing this, as she had a gorgeous figure. 'Kushina' smirked at seeing his reaction and sauntered over to him. Naruto backed up as she got closer to him, eventually he backed up into the door as she pressed up against him. Naruto closed his eyes on instinct as 'Kushina' pouted.

"What's wrong, Naruto. Do you not find me desirable?" she asked as Naruto cracked open an eye.

"It's not that, it's just…" Naruto began as 'Kushina' took this the wrong way. She backed away and started crying into her hands.

"My own son finds me hideous!" she wailed as Naruto started feeling like a dick now. He went over to her and tried comforting her.

"No, not at all, you're a beautiful woman. I would even say a total babe…" Naruto started to explain as 'Kushina' put her hands down and looked to him as she wiped her tears.

"You really mean that?" she asked as Naruto nodded.

"Of course, granted this is sort of weird saying this to my own mom, then again I've never had any sort of parents in my life until a couple years ago with Tsunade." Naruto explained as this seemed to cheer her up.

"Anyway, it is nice to see you, even if it's in this Nightmare world." Naruto said he helped 'Kushina' stand up and smiled.

"Ok then, can I at least get a hug?" she asked as she held her arms out. Naruto complied and pulled her into a bear hug as he was holding her up.

"I missed you." Naruto admitted as he snuggled his face into her shoulder. 'Kushina' patted his back as she returned the hug.

"We missed you too, son. Let's be a family again… _**forever**_." She replied as her tone became crazed and monstrous. Naruto eyes snapped open as he felt an agonizing pain go through his back. He let go of 'Kushina' and looked down to see long blade-like nails sticking out of his chest. He then looked to his mom to see that, she too, was not as he hoped in this place. Her face was covered in blood, her eyes were a glaring animalistic yellow and her lower jaw had split into terrifying looking mandibles complete with sharp teeth. Her form had also taken a drastic change. What was once beautiful was now a monster draped in human skin as she had grown two extra arms from her shoulder blades set with the blade-like nails, one of them was currently stuck in him from his back. Naruto had blood leak out of his mouth as he was lifted into the air and thrown across the room into a wall.

"_**You are such a charming young man, Naruto. I cannot wait to feast on your flesh."**_ The monster his mother had become said as she crawled over to him like a spider as Naruto struggled to move. The blades had punctured his vitals and cut through his spine as well. 'Kushina' was before him and carved a deep gash into his face, giving him a glasgow smile.

"_**You should smile more, it suits you." **_'Kushina taunted as Naruto was struggling to breathe.

"F-fuck off…" He responded as this pissed her off as she lunged in and her extended mouth/mandibles bit down on his face as she began devouring his head. Naruto's form gave a final shudder as he died. The scene shifted to show Naruto waking back up in the place he always did whenever he died out there. Naruto had a spike of pain go through his head as he sat up and grunted.

"Seems like my own mother wants me dead as well…" he muttered as he walked out of the room and met up with the nurse.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She said. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and replied.

"Something like that. Am I going insane, lady?" Naruto asked as he looked to her. She thought about it and replied.

"What one considers insanity, another considers normalcy. I've been here for quite some time now, to me, this is another Tuesday." She said in a dull tone.

"Wow, ok. That's sucks, how'd you end up here anyway?" he asked.

"Not sure myself, the last thing I remember was taking care of a child who was severely injured, as the other doctors wouldn't help him and wanted him better off dead. Next thing I know is one of those police officers slitting my throat open when I was walking home the same night." She said as this sparked an old memory within the recesses of his mind.

"Wait a second, I remember you! You were the nurse that always helped me when everyone else left me to die every time I was brought in." he said as he remembered the woman standing before him. This seemed to cause a reaction in the woman's mind as she looked to Naruto with familiarity in her eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Yep, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He said as he ruffled her hair.

"You've certainly grown, I remember you being a lot smaller." She said as she looked over his form.

"I hit a growth spurt and a little thing called puberty came along." He said.

"Interesting, and the brown hair?" she asked as Naruto ran a hair through his blond hair that had begun to turn brown, starting at the tips.

"Dad's side of the family." He replied. She noticed that his eyes darkened at the mention of his parents.

"Something the matter?" she asked. Naruto just let out a sigh and sat down on a nearby chair.

"I don't know, I thought I wouldn't have any problems going through here, I'm mean sure this place is all sorts of fucked up. But what's getting at me is the fact that I just met my mom in here, and she's hellbent on killing me as well." Naruto said as he leaned back in his chair. The nurse retrieved a small case out of her desk and went over to him as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Here, this will calm your nerves." She said as she opened up the case and handed him a cigar. Naruto took the object and examined it.

"A bit odd that a nurse would prescribe a cigar to me." Naruto commented.

"I use them when I'm stressed out to relax and take a break." She said as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. He prepped and lit the item as he inhaled the smoke. He coughed lightly as he got used to it. Eventually he finished his smoke-break and got up to go back.

"Lift up your shirt." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow, but did so anyway. Naruto noticed there were many ghost-like cracks running along his torso and body, and they were also glowing faintly.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This place is taking its toll. You may not realize it, but in here, your body does not exist, only your soul." She started to explain.

"So, my body is somewhere else." Naruto deduced as she nodded.

"In a way, yes. These cracks represent the danger this place is to one's soul, every-time you die, you have another one form. Essentially this place will destroy your soul in time." She explained as Naruto whistled.

"Ok, so this give me more incentive to get out of this hell-hole." Naruto said, she brought out a hand mirror and handed it to him.

"This would be another incentive." She said as Naruto looked into the mirror and saw Ahri and Samus holed up in their rooms, trying to cope over his death. Naruto frowned lightly as he added to his resolve to break free of this place to get back to them before he handed it back to her.

"Thanks, see you around, ma'am." He said as she handed him the cigar-case and smiled.

"You look like you could use this more than I do, take care Naruto and hope to see you under better settings." She said as Naruto left through a cracked mirror after accepting the case and waved to her. Naruto returned to the room where he would encounter his mother and mentally prepared himself before opening the door and walking in.

"It is so wonderful to see you-" 'Kushina' started but stopped mid-sentence as she took a bullet to the head, stumbling back in shock and anger.

"Cut the bullshit, I know that you're not here to be a mother." Naruto said as he had his handgun aimed at her. 'Kushina' snarled as she changed into that creature and lunged at him. Naruto dodged as 'Kushina' lunged again, this time crashing into him as both went through a wall and landed into a furnace area. Naruto kicked the monster off and got to his feet.

"_**What's the matter boy, don't you want your mother to love you?" **_she chortled as Naruto checked the ammo in his pistol before replying.

"I'm better off without you…" He countered as 'Kushina' lunged again with the intent to tear Naruto to shreds. The two fought as Naruto used parts of the environment to his advantage. 'Kushina' was finding that she was not winning this fight, much to her dismay. Naruto saw that there was an open furnace behind her and wanted to finish it as he caught her as she jumped at him. He began pushing her back, not bothering with the deep wounds she was leaving on him. Naruto gave one final shove as he threw her into the furnace and pulled the lever on the side as the door came down. 'Kushina' let out a roar of fury as she tried to escape.

"_**Damn you, Naruto! I will come back for you! Feast on your corpse, defecate on your remains, you will never leave here!"**_ she threatened as she was clawing at the door trying to escape. Naruto just sat down with his back against the door as her howls of anger silenced.

"… Hush little baby, don't you cry. Mommy's gonna buy you a mockingbird…" Naruto heard the sound of soft singing coming from within the furnace and got up to look through the glass hole. He saw his mother, in a human form, sitting in the middle of the furnace with a small bundle in her arms, singing to it. That's when the glass shattered outwards as a clawed hand tried to grasp at Naruto and grabbed onto his scarf. She pulled on that as Naruto struggled to break free, another hand emerged and grabbed another part of the scarf and pulled as Naruto was beginning to choke. He took out his knife and cut himself free as 'Kushina' fell back into the furnace with his scarf in her possession. Naruto activated the furnace as 'Kushina' screams of agony echoed from within. Naruto backed away as he watched the furnace do its work and brought out a syringe, stabbing himself in his thigh and injecting its contents into him. Naruto let out a groan of relief as he felt his wounds heal up completely. Naruto left the area and eventually found himself in a large area that was a sort of training grounds for a military. That's when he heard whistling.

"And the prodigal son comes, I must say, you look dashing, my boy." 'Minato' said as he stepped out from behind a pillar, he was dressed up in gimp attire and regular clothing underneath that. Naruto was about to greet his dad, but remembered how his experience with his 'mother' went.

"And you are?" Naruto asked in a dry tone as 'Minato' feigned shock.

"My own son doesn't recognize me, how ashamed I am. Don't you want to meet your loving father after all this time?" the older blond asked.

"Nope, all I care for is getting out of this place, and back to those who mean something to me." Naruto responded, this had 'Minato' frown lightly before he replaced it with a giddy smile.

"I see, well this calls for a proper punishment. And daddy is here to punish!" he giggled in glee as he pulled out a phallic shaped flamethrower/nitrogen cannon and spewed out fire as he was thrusting with glee. Naruto just brought out his crossbow. The two got into a shootout as Minato was shouting out lewd comments and expressing his desire to do things to Naruto once he beat him.

(Halfway through their fight)

"Tell me, my boy, what was it like to be at the mercy of those back home. To be their tool to use and abuse as they saw fit?" 'Minato asked as Naruto did not answer, dead set on winning.

"Your silence says it all, poor little Naruto, locked away in a lonesome cell, forced to service those who love their prey young and fresh." 'Minato' giggled before taking a bullet to his shoulder.

"You done running your mouth?" Naruto asked as he watched 'Minato' dig out the bullet.

"I see that a conversation is pointless with you." He mused as he flicked the bullet away. He jumped down onto Naruto's level (he was on a platform above Naruto), and made a dramatic pose.

"Let's get this over with, I'm dying to taste your flesh as I take you." He said as he brought out a machete. Naruto put away his gun and took out his hunting knife he got along sometime after he came to this realm. The two entered a knife fight as 'Minato' used his infamous technique against Naruto to leave shallow cuts. Naruto got the upper-hand as he turned around and stabbed the knife into 'Minato's' gut and twisted it as the older man stumbled back and fell to his knees, dropping his machete in the process.

"Looks like I was wrong about you…" he wheezed out as Naruto kicked him in the chin and 'Minato' fell on his back. The older blond began laughing as he spoke up.

"However will you leave this place, hmm? The only way out is locked by a special mechanism, and only I know where the key is." He exclaimed. Naruto just pulled his knife free and put it away as he picked up the machete and walked over to 'Minato'.

"I know where you would hide it, it's in you." Naruto replied as he raised the machete. 'Minato' panicked as he knew what Naruto was going to do.

"NO-!" he started but was silenced as Naruto hacked away with the weapon as he reduced the man to a bloody, mangled corpse and retrieved the key he was looking for. Naruto left the corpse as he walked away to find a way out of this place. Naruto's journey continued as he reached the final area, some type of giant chamber with a large pillar with many cables running around.

"So glad you could join us, son." A familiar voice said as Naruto spun around with his gun out and aimed at the trio of his mom, dad and a vintage stroller that had baby noises coming out of it.

"I'm not here to join you, I'm leaving this place." Naruto said as he cocked the hammer on his handgun. This had both 'Minato' &amp; 'Kushina' just sighed in response and the dad replied.

"We figured you wouldn't, after all, you killed us to distance yourself away. But we won't go down without a fight." 'Minato' said with a cruel smirk as his form started to ooze black tar along with 'Kushina's'. They both vomited the substance into the stroller and the three disappeared as the chamber started to shake and tilt. Naruto fell down on the glass floor and soon fell out through one of the side windows as he was falling through the shifting city. The whole place changed drastically into the inside of a skull with a large brain and many other things ranging from barbed wire the size of bridges to vehicles and building themselves. Naruto landed with a wet thud on the brain and got up to see something large tearing itself out of the brain.

The thing was a conglomeration of many things, both animal and human. It had the overall body structure of the unborn fetus of his sister that Naruto found and multiple limbs, some strewn together and other's deformed and deadly. The fetus's mouth opened up as a fleshy stalk emerged and Naruto saw both parent's, merged by their torso's but had their separate heads.

"_**You will become one with us!"**_ they both yelled with insane glee. The creature began rushing at Naruto as he broke off into a run to escape this thing. Naruto ended up being tossed around to different areas as he was doing his best to injure the creature with what he could find. Eventually he was grabbed and thrown quite a distance as he ended up being impaled on a large barbed-wire. Naruto let out a shuddering groan of pain as he coughed up some blood. He saw the creature was coming in his direction, he looked around for anything that could help and saw an RPG in the hands of a dead enemy. He grabbed it and fired off several shots as the thing retaliated by swiping at the barbed-wire he was stuck on.

Naruto collapsed onto the large brain with a grunt as he saw the thing in it throes of pain, and heading towards him. He pulled out his Magnum and fired off a shot that went through both heads of the parents before the large mouth closed down on him. The thing was dying in violent spasms as Naruto had managed to deal the death blow.

"_**No! This is not happening!" **_The distorted voices shrieked as everything faded to white.

(Discovery)

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up and looked around to see that he was on some type of island and that it was night. Naruto lifted his shirt and saw that those marks that he saw earlier were not there, but he could feel their presence. The Uzumaki got up and dusted himself off as he found that his weapons were nowhere to be found.

"Now to find out where I'm at." He muttered as he started walking on the beaten path. Naruto soon came across the ruins of a villages, complete with skeletons and aged signs of a battle, however what caught his attention the most was the crest on the broken gates of the village, the crest of the Uzumaki clan.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked as he looked around and continued his walk. He got to the center and stepped on something metal. Reaching down, he picked it up and dusted it off to reveal a headband, one that had the insignia of the Leaf Village on it.

"There is much to learn young one." A voice said, Naruto looked to see a ghost-like figure of a man in his thirties, decked in old shinobi armor and had several grievous wounds on his body.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he dropped the head-band. The man bowed respectively and introduced himself.

"Forgive my manners, I am Saito Uzumaki **(Shout Out to one of my favorite authors)**, I can tell that the moment you stepped in the village, you were of Uzumaki blood. One that has my own. Tell me, young one, do you know of Kushina Uzumaki?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"She was my mom, she's also been dead for quite some time." Naruto answered as he left out what happened in that place he was in earlier. Saito nodded and replied.

"I see, then you must be my grandson. Follow me, there is something I wish for you to see." He said as the two ventured into a lone cave near the mountains on the side of the large island.

"Where are we headed?" Naruto asked.

"To the chamber of the guardian, and to show you the truth." Saito answered as Naruto was curious now. They eventually entered a large chamber that was underground and Naruto noticed a large skeleton of a serpentine dragon on the far end of the room with a blade implanted in its skull. Saito had stopped on the middle of the stone platform and waited for Naruto to come over.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked as he couldn't help but admire the beauty of this place, the walls were adorned with gem growths of various colors and sizes.

"This, is the chamber of the Guardian. The creature was a pet of Lady Mito's, my mother. She named the affectionate creature, Volvagia." He said as he waved his hand and a chakra based hologram of the Whirlpool Village showed up before the two.

"We were a peaceful village, we gave the idea of forming a nation to our cousins, the Senju. We would also be considered outsiders due to our beliefs as well. However, we did not fall to an enemy nation as it was told in the official report, it was our allies that betrayed us." Saito began as he showed the sudden assault on Whirlpool Nation by Leaf Shinobi. Naruto clenched his fists when he saw who was leading the invasion force, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"How did this all happen?" Naruto asked as he watched the Leaf forces cut down and sack the village as the latter was surprised and tried to fight back.

"I'm not sure myself, but I have no doubt in my mind that Sarutobi was behind the attack, as he has a way of getting others to do his bidding. He must have manipulated my mother to hand over the meaning of how to undo the protections seals around the island." Saito answered as Naruto had another reason to despise the Third Hokage with every fiber of his being.

"So, he led the Leaf against its own allies, and took the spoils for himself." Naruto growled as he put the pieces together. Saito nodded and replied.

"Yes, he betrayed us all for our work and secrets, I held back the invading force in a last man stand as the survivors fled our home." Saito replied as he showed himself fighting off the Leaf and carving through their numbers, only to be struck the fatal blow by Hiruzen.

"And the survivors were scattered across the Elemental Nations. Or at least that's the official story." Naruto finished as he just wanted to put Hiruzen through the most painful of tortures he could imagine.

"However, there is a way you can save them, bring them hope." Saito said as Naruto looked to him in confusion.

"How exactly, I'm not exactly able to sense them, if there are any left." Naruto said as he folded his arms. Saito motioned to the skeleton and replied.

"While Hiruzen may have believed that Lady Mito's pet cannot protect her masters from the grave, Volvagia can led her power to those and aid them." Saito explained as Naruto understood.

"Got it, how exactly will Volvagia help me then?" Naruto asked.

"Offer a sect of your blood and awaken her from her slumber to aid you on your quest." Saito said as Naruto picked up a jagged rock and slit his hand open, spilling his blood on the floor. The skeleton shuddered as it flared with fiery red/orange power flowing off it. Naruto and Saito watched as the power condensed into the shape of a serpentine dragon with horns and a mane of fire, its green eyes locked onto the two as it slithered through the air towards them. Volvagia (in spirit form) sniffed Naruto as it recognized his not by his scent, but whose blood that flowed through his veins. It nudged Naruto's form as it let out a growl of happiness.

"That's it?" Naruto asked in surprise, as he thought he would have to go through some type of initiation test or something.

"Apparently so, Volvagia was killed by the son of Hiruzen before the Leaf stormed our home. But they do not anticipate one coming back to avenge and save those who were taken and kept as slaves." Saito replied and explained what role Naruto was going to play.

"**He is also worthy of the truth pertaining to why he is considered a special case amongst those who wield **_**her **_**powers." **a guttural voice called out from within the room. Naruto looked around before he noticed the hologram disappearing and a stand rising from the floor with a book on it. Naruto opened the book and examined it as he was confused.

"**Curious, aren't you, young one? Allow us to enlighten you." **Another voice said, this one more in baritone. The book began flipping through it pages as several black &amp; red sigils shot out of them and landed on different parts of the caves. The sigils grew to large portals as demons came forth from them, and focused their attention on him.

"Um, who are you guys?" Naruto asked as the dragon-looking demon spoke first.

"**I am Gomorrah, Faithful servant to our creator. The Queen of the stars, Werbellia." **the demon said as the other demons introduced themselves as well. Naruto thought to himself as this Werbellia person seemed familiar to him.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be talking about the same woman who Ahri calls her mother, right?" Naruto asked. Gomorrah leaned in and sniffed Naruto as he caught a familiar scent.

"**I can smell the scent of her kin on you, human. To what is your exact relations to her, mortal?" **The demon asked as Naruto folded his arms and smiled.

"Well, you could say that we're a couple." Naruto answered as the demon tilted its head.

"**Fascinating, our Queen was curious in mortal affairs, but never intervened. Only the little one known as Kaguya was the only human she ever interacted with." **Gomorrah mused.

"I know that Ahri talked about her with love and missed her, but who exactly is this Werbellia person?" Naruto asked.

"**DO NOT PRESUME YOU CAN SPEAK HER NAME WITH FAMILIARITY, MORTAL WORM!" **Gomorrah roared in fury as Naruto held his hands up in surrender.

"My bad." He said as Gomorrah calmed down, lest he devour the mortal lover of his mistress's eldest child. That's when Baal spoke to Gomorrah in their native tongue as Gomorrah examined Naruto.

"**Interesting, your soul is damaged to the point it is in pieces, fractured, broken…" **Gomorrah commented as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh, I feel fine. So what exactly is this truth of my 'special case'?" Naruto asked.

"**We are not so easily going to tell you, you must defeat us in combat if you wish to know the truth." **The infernal Demon said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, so how do you want to do- Shit!" Naruto hissed as he barely managed to dodge a gout of fire from Gomorrah as the fight began. Saito and Volvagia moved to a safe distance as the fight began. Naruto found himself having to rely on sheer instinct as the Infernal Demons proved to be very powerful, cunning and chaotic. It was a wonder how the cavern even stood in the attacks and chaos being thrown about. Naruto was chomped down as Gomorrah attempted to swallow him, but Naruto carved his way out through the neck and delivered a spin-kick that dislocated the demon's lower jaw. Naruto landed and immediately had Baal's tongue wrapped around him.

"Not gonna happen!" Naruto grunted as he managed to free his arms by tearing a hole through its tongue and grabbed the appendage as he spun around, causing the large demon to be dragged along as he used it to slam Mictlantecuhtli against the cave wall and then stopped Domides as he let go. Baal crashed into the demonic horse as the Hydra lunged in, Naruto retaliated by bringing out his chakra chains that he used to pin the head's down and punched the main head. The fight went on as Naruto proved himself capable of dealing with them, even without his 'transmigrated' powers.

"**Enough, you have proven yourself worthy of the truth, human. No human has ever beaten us, then again we never interfered with mortal affairs either." **Gomorrah said as Naruto stopped mid-swing as he was going to take out one of its eyes. Gomorrah waved its hand as a vision bubble formed in the center of the room and began a scene.

"**Our Queen, Werbellia, was a most unusual one, she created us her own pet's and wanted nothing to do with the mortal world. However, she took an interest in the one you would know as The Rabbit Goddess." **Gomorrah started as the bubble showed an image of Werbellia in all her glory, nude.

"*Low whistle* Like mother, like daughter…" Naruto commented as he could tell Ahri inherited more than just mannerisms and personality from her mother. Naruto then watched how a young Kaguya was changed by Werbellia into her infamous appearance and powers. The bubble then shifted to show Kaguya and Werbellia being controlled, Hagoromo and Hamura dealing with the two, Hagoromo siring twin boys with his wife and raising them.

"**What makes you so special amongst the others who use our Queen's warped powers is that you are what is known as a Transmigrant. You are Asura's re-incarnation, destined to fight against Indra's re-incarnation." **Gomorrah explained as the bubble showed the two brothers becoming distant as Indra's lust for power collided with Asura's views of peace. The elder brother had gone mad and poisoned his father on his deathbed for naming Asura his heir. Fortunately the Tailed Ones were somewhere else as Indra went after his brother and his fiancée.

(Scene)

Asura was out meditating as Shizuka was finishing her lunch in their home. Indra barged in and attacked the young woman as she tried to fight back, but was beaten to a pulp as she was being choked to death by Asura's brother.

"You will be a stepping stone in my path to power, you should feel honored." He sneered as Shizuka struggled to breathe, she reached up to gouge out his prized eyes, but only managed to leave a small scar underneath his left eye. This set him off as Indra began punching her face.

"You filthy bitch!" he roared before grabbing her gift from Asura (a Tanto) and stabbing her in the head with it. Indra drew the weapon out and licked the blade clean with madness gleaming in his eyes.

"Now, little brother, you are next…" he chuckled as he burnt down the house.

(Scene end)

Naruto continued to watch as the two brother's confronted one-another and Indra gloated to Asura as he held out Shizuka's blade. Their battle was more chaotic and devastating then his and Sasuke's as they both managed to kill each other at the same time.

"**While Asura passed on, Indra would become what you would know as the Shinigami." **Domides said as Naruto frowned, he really didn't want to fight someone else's fight.

"How long have you been keeping watch over your Queen's world?" Naruto asked.

"**Ever since our creation at her hands. Is there something you wish to find?" **Baal asked as Naruto nodded.

"I know Indra's re-incarnation, were actually on ok terms, but there is one thing that we both want to find out. What happened to Taki and Momiji Uchiha?" Naruto asked as the demons thought for a bit.

"**Ahhh… you wish to know about the Shrine Maiden and the Oni Hunter?"** Gomorrah said as it manipulated the bubble to show the two. Naruto found out that the two were shortly exiled from the clan by their inner council, because they used chi (physical body power) and lacked the ability to access the Sharingan, before the Uchiha massacre and driven from the Leaf by Hiruzen's scheming politics. The two became wandering mercenaries and eventually found out about the fate of their clan. Through that grief, the two turned to each other for comfort and became lovers as a result (Naruto was cheering at this), and their orchestrated deaths at Itachi and Hiruzen's hands.

(Farewell)

Taki and Momiji were walking through a trail between two mountains, they had received word about an Oni infestation on a small town. It was two months since the Uchiha massacre and halfway through the first month, the two sisters became lovers, but they didn't care about what people thought of them. They were cast out of their home and forced to live life as wandering mercs.

"There it is." Taki said as she saw the ruins of the town. They went over and examined the place for any remnants or trail to follow.

"Anything on your end?" Taki asked as she was finding nothing so far. Momiji was examining the ruins of the town hall and came across a folded note, untouched by damage. She picked it up and opened it, reading the only thing written down.

'Behind you, little sister…'

-Weasel

Momiji's eyes widened as she knew exactly who wrote this and turned around just in time as an ANBU blade pierced through her stomach held by Itachi, in his Akatsuki garb.

"Foolish little girl, I know that you and Taki plan on keeping Sasuke safe from whatever plans I have, so I am disposing of the two of you so Sasuke has no interferences for what I will have him become." Itachi said as he was more or less a radical with his plans and had plans for both Sasuke and Naruto. Momiji gripped his arm as she could feel the poison on the blade begin to take effect.

"Damn you, Itachi… Why do this? Kill those innocent and have us driven away?" Momiji growled in anger as she figured Itachi was the loyal-lapdog of Sarutobi and Danzo.

"It is time for the Uchiha to be born anew, do away with the stain of disgrace that has hounded us for so long. Sasuke is the one who shall guide the Uchiha into a new light, and you, Taki, mother, father and everyone else are the tide that shall guide him forward. I've already set him up so that killing me and cleaning the family name is all that he will desire, goodbye Momiji. You and Taki would never understand as you lack our eyes." Itachi said as he ripped the blade free and threw her out of the ruins as she rolled to a stop in front of Taki, who was coming to check on her.

"Momiji!" Taki said in a panicked tone as she noticed the dire injury. Taki applied pressure to the wound and saw Itachi standing there.

"You bastard!" Taki hissed as Itachi put away his blade. Itachi snapped his fingers as Taki and Momiji saw dozens of various dishonored shinobi from different villages appearing on the mountains and all looked down on the two with sick glee.

"With you two gone, Sasuke will be set on his path with no one to pull him free, Farewell." Itachi said as he burst into crow and flew away as one of the shinobi called out.

"Look boys, fresh meat!" he called out as they all cheered and rushed in to take Taki and Momiji. Momiji began going through hand seals as Taki brought out her dual blades and fought off the attackers. Eventually Momiji finished the first set of seals as a large dome encased both women and pushed back the shinobi, Taki flipped back to Momiji and cradled her close as she realized the next set of hand-seals the younger sister was going through.

"The poison's already taken effect, the dome won't last much longer…" Momiji said weakly as Taki held her closer.

"I understand, I only wish that none of this had to happen." Taki said as she pulled away Momiji's left hand from the current hand-seal and added her own hand as they continued.

"It's up to Naruto to keep Sasuke safe from Itachi now…" Momiji said as her breathing was growing faint.

"I know, I love you Momiji…" Taki said as tears began trailing down her face.

"I love you, Taki…" Momiji said as the life left her and the dome cracked and shattered, letting the shinobi rush in to reach the girls. Taki finished the seals and gently cupped her sister's face as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The technique activated as a large explosion expanded from them and covered everything in a 50-ft. diameter. The bubble popped as the final scene showed Taki and Momiji's weapons planted there as there was nothing left of the battle, save for skeletal corpses forming a large circle around the weapons.

'Take care of Sasuke, Naruto, we love you…' was Taki's last though before the explosion consumed everything.

"**I can tell from your feeling that you cared for those two…" **Gomorrah said as Naruto was now wanting Itachi's head on a pike.

"Another reason for me to kill Itachi…" Naruto muttered as he clenched his fists. As Gomorrah and the other demons conversed with each other, Saito and Volvagia came forth to talk about what to do about the surviving Uzumaki.

"Are you up for the task? To save your surviving clan members?" Saito asked as Naruto nodded. Saito extended his hand as Naruto grasped it and Saito spoke up.

"Then from henceforth on your mission, you shall be known as _The Dragon Knight_." Saito said as Volvagia flew up to the ceiling and flying around as the gems of the chamber glowed. The Infernal Demons finished their conversation and Gomorrah turned its head to Naruto.

"**You have proven yourself a unique individual, mortal. Our Queen would certainly take a fancy to you as you claim you are bonded with one of her children. You also exhibit a sense of power and pride that I have never seen in all my existence. You are worthy of commandeering us, just as our Queen was. We will aid you on your quest, our price is the souls of your victims." **Gomorrah said as the demons retreated into their portals and the portals turned back into sigils that went back into the book, the book then turned into a blood moon tattoo that was over Naruto's heart.

"A forewarning, Volvagia will enter your body and mend your shattered soul as she will lend you her power. Are you ready, grandson?" Saito asked as Naruto nodded. Saito bowed and thanked Naruto as he passed onto the afterlife and Volvagia began circling Naruto and breathing out spiritual fire. Naruto braced himself as Volvagia flew back and then dive-bombed into him as she entered his body. Immediately Naruto felt a searing pain as his soul was in the process of being mended back together and Volvagia's power coursed through him.

"**Take the first step of your ultimate journey into darkness, my liege." **A small demonic whisper said from within the seal tattoo on Naruto.

"Fuck…" Naruto hissed as he collapsed to his hands and knees. His signature whisker marks faded away and black facial markings, resembling tear markings of a sort, formed over his eyes and went down his face. His eyes had also changed as the white became fiery red, the irises turned into Volvagia's green and his pupils became slits. His ears also became pointed like an elves (short ears) as he canines became more pronounced. Naruto punched the ground as he formed a hole and growled. Naruto managed to stand up as he spread out his arms and a fiery explosion filled the cavern.

(2 hours later)

Armored footsteps could be heard as a figure was walking out of the cavern, it was still night as the figure exited the cave. He was decked in red armor with a dragon motif and a long ponytail, flaming red &amp; orange. In his right hand was an exquisite spear, carved from the bones of Volvagia's skeleton and enhanced with her power (enabling it to change form as more power was fed into it), that flowed through his body. **(As the 'Dragon Knight', Naruto is Volga appearance &amp; power-wise from Hyrule Warriors). **Naruto sniffed the air as he caught the lingering chakra scent of the Uzumaki, he jumped into the air as his form burst in flames and shifted to his dragon form before taking to the skies to begin his mission.

The Hunt had begun.

**Whew, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever done so far. I decided to cut it off here and include another part for the overall chapter that is 'Memories of The Dragon' (which will be split into three parts). There is still more to cover, and that will be done in the following chapter. Also, the whole thing that Naruto went through that ended up with him fighting nightmare version of his parents was specifically designed to break him, as someone had that intention, someone higher up in the food chain, but it only destroyed any and all emotions he had for his parents and deceased sister. Please leave a review on what you thought and/or a PM if you have questions. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out. **


	13. Memories of the Dragon (pt 3)

**Bet you guys missed me, didn't you? Anyway, I bring another wonderful chapter for you all to feast your eyes on. As I said in the previous chapter's ending author note, this will be the third part to the overall Memories of the Dragon chapter/arc. This will also wrap up some of the story elements explained in the previous chapter as well and show Naruto's continuous fall and the beginning of his new life as Gabriel. Without further ado, enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**Story Start.**

Naruto flew through the night sky as he tracked down the nearest scent he could follow. His trail took him to the home of a retired Noble from the Land of Mist. Naruto returned to his human form as he dropped in the middle of the courtyard, startling the guards.

"Intruder!" one of them shouted as Naruto sensed the lone Uzumaki was currently inside the master bedroom, he could also sense that she was in distress, pain. Naruto deftly dodged the first guard as he stabbed his spear into their chest. He made quick work of the guards and jumped up the designated floor as he stalked towards the master bedroom. He could also hear the sounds from within as they served to piss him off. The doors exploded inwards as Naruto surveyed the scene before him. The Uzumaki, a female, was chained down to the bed and had many scars over her form. Torture. The retired noble himself was in the process of forcing himself onto her as they were both surprised by his entrance. The old man quickly brought out a knife and lunged at Naruto, only to have his wrist in a tight grip as Naruto squeezed as the weapon lit on fire.

"Agh!" the man shrieked as he dropped the weapon as it melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Y-you!" the man stuttered as he could tell Naruto was an Uzumaki. Naruto just Spartan-kicked the man into the wall as he was stuck in it and went over to the bed as he broke her confinements.

"Are you alright?" he asked as she nodded weakly.

"T-thank you." She said as she grabbed the sheet to cover herself. Naruto returned to the man and grabbed him by his disheveled robes as he lifted him up against the wall.

"What do you want!" the man cowered as he was terrified of Naruto.

"How did you get your hands on her?" Naruto demanded as a small gout of fire was exhaled and caused the man to scream as he received burns to his face.

"She was given to me!" he exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

"Who?" Naruto snarled as he tightened his grip.

"It was some doctor, I don't know much, all I know is that once the Uzumaki home fell. The third Hokage and several other Feudal Lords and Daiymo's rounded up the survivors and took their shares of Uzumaki. That's all I know, I swear!" he stammered out as he didn't want to die. Naruto just turned and threw him into the dresser on the other side of the room as he could tell the man was lying.

"Who are you." The woman asked as she looked to Naruto as he grabbed his weapon. He reached up with his other hand and pulled off his helmet as it dispersed into flames.

"I am an Uzumaki, like yourself. My name is Naruto. My mission is to recover the remaining Uzumaki and give them a new home." He said as he knelt down to her.

"Thank you for helping me. I thought no one would come to our aid. I am Honoka Uzumaki" She said as she smiled lightly. Naruto stood up as he walked over and grabbed the man by his ankle.

"I can sense that you are lying about my clan." Naruto said as he placed the guy in a chair and snapped his fingers as chakra chains bound him to the chair. Naruto had Volvagia, as the size of a regular snake, emerged from his hand and coil around the elder's torso.

"Now, you will tell me what else you know of the remaining Uzumaki. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said as he slouched back in a recliner he pulled over. Trevor (who was watching like everyone else) found this eerily similar to how his father was currently whenever the Dragon was sitting on the Throne.

"Haha, you think you can fool me? The Uzumaki were nothing but a cult of heretics who followed a false god and only existed to further our gains. Their secrets, workings and their very lives are ours to do with as we please. Hiruzen and his forces went in and broke them, we just collected our treasures and had fun. This slut…" Whatever he was about to say next was cut off as Naruto snapped his fingers. The chakra chains tilted the elder man's head back as Volvagia moved up and let out a small roar as she forced her way down his throat. The man choked and gagged as Volvagia was burning whatever she touched as she slithered into his body. The chain's let go of his head as he was in agonizing pain as Volvagia moved throughout his insides. The man howled in agony as Volvagia forced her way out of his chest (like a chestburster from Alien) with his seared heart in her mouth as she swallowed it whole. The small dragon spirit flew back over to Naruto as she went back inside his soul. Naruto just got up as he grabbed the corpse and threw it out the window.

"Scum…" Naruto muttered as he frowned. Honoka took the time to dress herself in something presentable and spoke up as she walked over to him.

"Where will we go? I can help you out by giving you a complete and accurate list of who had their hands in the destruction of our home and further ruination of us." Honoka said as he looked to her.

"I know of a place that will keep you all safe. She is a friend of mine that I'm sure would gladly welcome the Uzumaki with open arms. What do you know of Queen Sara?" Naruto asked as Honoka was startled by this.

"Wait, you mean Queen Sara, or the fabled kingdom of Roran? There were rumors that she perished along with the fall or Roran during the third war." Honoka started as Naruto just ruffled her hair.

"She originally did, but I ended up being sucked into the past during one of my missions as a freelance mercenary and changed things up so that she, and her kingdom long with her people, survived." Naruto said as he reformed his helmet and put it on. Naruto jumped out the broken window and transformed into his Dragon form as he rose up to the window and looked to Honoka.

"Have you ever wondered what it was like to fly like a bird?" Naruto asked through mental communication as Honoka smiled and climbed on his back, the flaming mane was not harmful, but warm and nice to the touch. Naruto burned down the home with a gout of flames before he flew off. They eventually made it to the city that was formerly the kingdom of Roran, Honoka saw bustling city shining like a gem in the night as she noticed a large building in the center of the city. Naruto flew above the top and turned back into his human form as he caught Honoka and crashed through the roof. Landing in the private bathhouse of one Queen Sara. Said woman was alarmed as she quickly pulled on a bathrobe and stood up with a special kunai in her hands.

"Who are you, and why have you barged in here." She commanded as the dust settled and Naruto put Honoka down as he dusted himself off.

"Easy strawberry, it just me with a family member." Naruto said as he moved the blade away from his neck.

"Only one person ever calls me by that name, Naruto?" Sara asked as she put the blade away, Naruto removed his helmet and smirked.

"It's been a while, Sara." Naruto responded as the Queen hugged him.

"It is so good to see you again, Naruto. The changing of your hair color from blond to brown and lack of your whisker markings had me to believe that you were an intruder. Though I must admit, you look very handsome in that attire." Sara commented as her eyes roamed over his form, Naruto just cleared his throat.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already taken by another." Naruto replied as Sara pouted.

"Curses, it's always the good ones that are taken early…" she muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, I'm here to see if I can still make use of the debt you pledged to me all those years ago." Naruto said as Sara nodded.

"Of course, I would be more than happy to help the man who saved my life and kingdom in the past." Sara said as she bowed to Naruto, who smiled.

"Thank you. I am currently hunting those responsible for my clan's destruction and enslavement. I ask of you to please help me by providing them a home once I have freed them. Will you help me?" Naruto asked as Sara took note of Honoka and replied.

"I will help in any way I can, you have my word." She said as Naruto smiled again. Sara had one of her maids' retrieve a medic as Honoka turned to Naruto.

"Well then, I wish you luck on your hunt and one small request from me when you do confront our captors." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" he asked as he folded his arms. Honoka just gave a smile that clearly hid dark intentions.

"Make them suffer." Was all she said before placing a glowing hand to his forehead as Naruto received a rush of memories that were Honoka's beginning from the fall of Whirlpool (she was 4 at the time), being sold off to many people and used like a cheap whore, the torture she suffered and her rescue at Naruto's hands. The memories finished as Naruto shook his head and growled lightly.

"I see, I suppose I could have them fed to my summons or left completely broken after I recover the remaining Uzumaki." Naruto said as Honoka hugged him. Naruto patted her head as Sara hugged him as well and he walked over to the balcony.

"See you two around." Naruto said as his helmet was placed back on and he vaulted over the railing, a burst of fire and Naruto flew off into the night as Sara and Honoka watched. The next couple of days were spent going after the lower members of the list that Honoka had given him. In a way, Naruto was acting like a delivery man/transportation as he was going back and forth from Roran to his next target, bringing back the Uzumaki clan members he freed every time he went back to Roran. Ahri noted that it was a half-lie that Naruto told her as she and the others watched as he either reduced the culprits to vegetables as he tore their minds asunder with his powers or killed them as the Infernal Demons claimed their souls. He had his reasons as Naruto found that they (his clan members) were treated worse than anything he could come up with, torture, slavery, human trafficking, experimentation, the list goes on. Naruto cleared up the rest of the culprits as he had two left, the current Daiymo of the Land of Fire and some doctor that worked for Orochimaru, the very same that Ahri and Samus hunted. The Following scene had Naruto flying to the snowy mountains as he returned to human form and landed on the summit of the tallest as he looked over the compound.

"Let's see…" Naruto said as he counted the guards and the overall design of the place as he planned his next move. That's when he noticed Samus and Ahri making their way in as well. Naruto canceled his plan as he watched the two begin their assault and entrance into the compound. Naruto sprouted his wings as he flew around to get a different shot as he hid himself from view. Naruto peeked out and watched as Hiro reached the cliff as he was killed by a vengeful Ahri. Naruto had a small smile as he was, in a way, proud of her. He flew off in his dragon form as Ahri realized it was Naruto that she saw that day flying off.

The following scene showed Naruto storing his powers and abilities into the red gem that also doubled as a necklace (the red gem on the front of the chest armor) as he approached his home in the afternoon. He was about to enter the house as he caught the sound of Ahri's singing. He walked over, and kept his presence hidden so she couldn't sense him, as he traced it back to her favorite spot. The scene shifted to show Ahri bathing in her personal spring as she was under the waterfall, her clothes were folded and on a rock with a robe as she was enjoying the soothing nature, her tails occasionally poking out of the waterfall as she relaxed.

Ahri exhaled softly as she finished humming the small tune that her mother used to sing to her when she was little. Ahri opened her eyes as she looked to the colored sky and decided to send a prayer to her deceased mother. She put her hands together and closed her eyes as she looked down.

"Hello mother, it's been a while since my last prayer. I've been through a lot since then, I've also listened to your words, took care of myself and my sisters as best I could despite the odd against us. I also made a friend too, well, he's more than just a friend really. I want you to meet him as he's a really nice person despite his… flaws. In a way, he somewhat resembles that Kaguya girl you fancied back then. It's just…" Ahri paused as she shivered as she began to think back to those events as tears ran down her cheeks and she cried lightly.

"He's gone… and I was the one who killed him." Ahri said as her form was wracked with sobs as she covered her mouth with her hands, it was painful for her to recollect on those memories. Meanwhile Naruto, who was hiding in the tree above the waterfall, felt remorseful as he knew that he should go comfort her and reveal he was alive and well. But against this course of action, he deliberately hid himself in the shadows as to focus on his task at hand, then he would reveal himself to Ahri and Samus. Ahri eventually calmed down as she finished her prayer.

"I wish that you were here. I'm scared and confused, I wish that he was here too, with me…" Ahri finished as she hugged herself as she continued to cry. Naruto plucked a decayed leaf and sent some of his power into it as he pressed it to his lips and mouthed something before letting it go as he vanished. The leaf fluttered down to Ahri and passed by her head.

"I'm coming back…" was the whispering message as this got Ahri's attention, her eyes snapped open as she looked around and moved forward. Desperately hoping that she could find the source of his voice. Eventually she gave up as she was downcast and left the spring back for the house after retrieving her things. It was soon deep in the night as Naruto snuck into his home, his presence completely devoid of anything that could be traced or felt (he learned this from his time in that nightmare realm he was in earlier). The young man made his way into his bedroom and into his closet.

'I could use a change of attire…' Naruto thought as he stripped off his clothing he had on for a while, save the necklace. Naruto was going through his clothes and had a thought going through his head.

'The Fire Daiymo will be hosting a grand party in his palace a couple days from now, which means that I should suit up.' Was his lone thought as he put on some casual clothing for now and picked out some of Julius' more exquisite clothing for the upcoming party. Naruto exited the closet as he moved over to Ahri and sat down on the bed as he stroked Ahri's hair as she slept, watching as she twitched lightly at first to his touch but soon accepted it as she snuggled into it. Naruto smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on her lips before pulling back.

"I'm almost done, dear…" Naruto said as he traced his thumb over her whisker marks as she smiled at this. Naruto then left her to her sleep, stopping in front of the full view mirror as he looked at himself.

"I'm gonna need to lose the marking to be incognito…" Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and focused, the black markings disappeared and his ears returned to normal. His eyes opened to reveal that they were back to the regular blue. Naruto smirked as he visited Samus. Naruto walked over to her as she was sleeping in her chair. Naruto picked her up and carried her over to her bed as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead, smiling as she snuggled into her blanket. Naruto then went over to her little armory and retrieved a small item that could be strapped to the underside of the forearm. Naruto put it on as he flicked his wrist and a long blade sprung forward from the sheath, glowing lightly as it had a high-tech look to it. Naruto flicked his wrist again as the weapon concealed itself and he walked out of the house and his armor formed back on.

"There they are." Naruto muttered as he walked over to his grave and knelt down next to it. He placed a hand over it and focused his powers to retrieve what he came for. The weapons he had acquired back then in that realm emerged from the grave without so much as disturbing the soil. Naruto collected them as they were sealed away on his body, cleverly disguised as a burning skull tattoo on his forearm. The last thing Naruto did before he left was replace the dead flowers in front of his gravestone with fiery hibiscus flowers formed from his power.

(The Party)

Naruto made his way into the capitol city where the Daiymo's palace was, as the young man sat down in a restaurant, he overheard the conversation two tables over by a couple of important individuals to the Daiymo's council.

"The party will be a splendid one this year." One said as the other chuckled.

"They always are, especially with those little servants of his." The other remarked a both laughed.

"Did you hear the current news going about this mysterious individual going about and causing chaos?" the first asked as the other nodded.

"Certainly, there are also rumors claiming that this individual is a vengeful spirit who is freeing the Uzumaki rats from their confinements." The other said as the first let out a grunt.

"Bah, there are no such things as spirits and curses going about. It's probably just some lunatic who wants to make a name for themselves and play a hero." He said as the other fidgeted in his seat.

"I'm not so sure, the others are not responding as their remains are being found and their slaves missing." He replied as the other waved him off.

"Relax, the Fire Daiymo assured that, like always, we would be protected and safe as we party and have our fun." He said as they both finished their meal and left the establishment as Naruto left soon after. He followed the two as they decided to walk through an alley to shorten their walk to the palace. Naruto cast an illusion that concealed the openings as this caught the two off-guard. Before they could react, Naruto dropped down from his spot on the roof and fell on the second one as he drove his hidden blade into their skull. He quickly slammed the other against the wall and drove the blade into his gut.

"Hello gents, I'm just dropping in to pick up my invitation for the grand party. Thank you for your time." Naruto said as he slit the man's throat and retrieved the parcel ha came for from the corpse, Naruto hid the bodies and noticed a small family of three homeless beggars watching him. Naruto pulled out a couple bundles of cash he pulled from the two corpses and handed them over.

"Here you go…" Naruto said as he placed the money in the hands of the father.

"Thank you, who are you?" the homeless man asked as Naruto smirked.

"I'm just someone trying to make things right for my family, as you would do the same for yours." Naruto said as the man nodded. Naruto was about to leave when he spoke up.

"A bit of forewarning, the palace will be a bit, crazy, during the upcoming party." Naruto said as he left and rented a room for the night. Time to put his plan in motion.

(The party pt. 2)

Naruto examined himself in front of a mirror as he finished putting on his dress attire he brought with him. The young man was dressed in a pair of black slacks, nice boots, a formal button up shirt with a vest and tie over it and a long coat, black with red trimming, and a pair of gloves over his hands. He also shaved as well.

"I look stunning." Naruto said as he gave himself a look over, Naruto checked his pocket watch and noted that it was 7:00. He exited the hotel and walked over to the entrance of the palace as everyone with an invitation was being admitted.

""Invitation, please." The guard said as Naruto brought out the item and handed it over. The guard looked over it and nodded as the other finished patting him down.

"Your good to go, enjoy the party, sir." The guard said as he handed back the invitation and Naruto smiled.

"I certainly will, boys." Naruto said as he was let in and examined the interior of the palace. The place was lit up with lights and activity as the party was celebrating his birthday, in his usual grand fashion. Naruto accepted a drink as he took note of the 'special dancers' strewn about the place and that several of them were 'servicing' some guests. Naruto could sense the tidal wave of despair and loss as the Uzumaki were being passed around and doing as their owners told them. Naruto finished his drink and quietly slinked off through a hidden passage as he made his way down into the underground labs under the palace. He walked into the main room where he sensed a large group of his clan.

"You're not supposed to be in…" the scientist said as he was stopped by Naruto stabbing him through his throat. Naruto silenced the other scientist and guards before they could sound the alarm. Once they were dealt with, Naruto went over to the steel doors as he melted the lock and opened them. He found rows of large metal containers with small viewing holes on them. He sensed their fear as they mistook him for another scientist.

"I am not another of those that torments you, I am here to free you and give you a new life, away from these monsters." Naruto said as they slowly extended their arms from the viewing holes as they reached out for him. Naruto undid the locks as they opened the containers and came out as Naruto examined them, they were starved, bared markings of pain and torment, and they also all had numbered markings on their arms. One woman came up and spoke.

"Are you really here to save us?" she asked as Naruto nodded. (Kushina recognized this woman as her own mother that she was separated from during the fall of Whirlpool).

"I know of a place. You will be safe and free to live in peace." Naruto said as the woman teared up and hugged him as the others joined in. They pulled back as Naruto walked over to the lever that activated the alarm.

"I'll take care of the guard and the Fire Daiymo, I want you to gather the remaining clansmen and take shelter some place safe for the time being. I will come for you once I have finished." Naruto said as the Uzumaki nodded and he activated the alarm. Back at the party, everybody was startled as loud, blaring alarms went off as the guest freaked out and went for the exits. Leaving the guards and the Fire Daiymo. The floor exploded outwards as Naruto jumped out and landed as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry to crash the party, guys…" Naruto said as the guards charged at him. Naruto just fought back as he brought out his guns and made short work of his opponents. Naruto put his weapons away as he heard clapping and turned to see the Fire Daiymo getting up from his seat.

"I had a feeling that you would come, after all. Uzumaki filth must…" he was interrupted as Naruto called forth his Dragon Knight armor and Spear as he threw the spear, as it turned into its level three form (Flesh-Render Fang) and impaled the old man to the wall. Naruto breathed in and let out a stream of fire from his mouth as he burned the man then and there. Ignoring the man's screams of agony as he died. Naruto retrieved his weapon and walked away as he snapped his fingers and demon portal opened up to being down the palace as they took the corpses with them. The Dragon Knight led the remaining Uzumaki to Roran as Sara had her best medics help them. With his work done, Naruto bid them farewell and promised to make occasional returns to visit them. He ran into the Konoha 10 as they were called to investigate the destruction of the Fire Daiymo's palace. Needless to say, a fight broke out as Sakura instigated it and he dealt with them, not killing them, but forever destroying their careers as shinobi for some of them (Sakura, Asuma, Chouji and a few more) as he destroyed their chakra cores. Their screams of sorrow were music to his ears as he left them, beaten and down. He eventually made it back to his home as he had the armor and markings fade back into the necklace, leaving him in his formal attire. Time to surprise Ahri and Samus.

(The surprise)

Both women woke up and got out of their beds, still half asleep and nodding to one another as they did their morning routines and walked downstairs for breakfast. They smelled breakfast and were confused as they made their way to the kitchen. On the table was a three meal course consisting of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, eggs, fruit and different breakfast drinks. That's when they noticed Naruto as he set down the plates and utensils.

"Good morning girls, I decided to make a grand breakfast since I'm quite hungry." Naruto said, taking note of their stunned and disbelieving expressions. Ahri was the first to move over to him as she thought she was dreaming. She lightly touched his chest to make sure and then began running her hands over him as she began tearing up, Samus joined in as she also wanted to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. A couple of their pokes got a chuckled from him.

"Alright now, that's enough feeling me up. Sit down, I made enough for all of us." Naruto said as he pushed their hands away. What he didn't expect was for the two to tackle him as the three went through the kitchen wall to outside as Naruto landed on his back with Ahri and Samus on top of him. Naruto lifted his head as he felt the two begin to cry into his chest as they hugged him for dear life. Ahri was the first to look up to him as she had tears again.

"Your back…" she said as she was in a myriad of emotions at seeing her love before her again, alive. Naruto just patted their head as he sat up. He was about to speak when Ahri grabbed his face and kissed him with fervor. She pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Ok, I deserve that…" Naruto commented as he rubbed his cheek. Ahri grabbed him by his coat and brought him close as she was suspicious.

"Why do you have this odd scent coming from you and where have you been?" she demanded as Naruto reached into his coat and brought out a newspaper he retrieved earlier.

"I've been busy." He replied as Samus snatched the newspaper from him and began to read it as Ahri let him go and read it as well. They eventually finished as they looked to Naruto as Ahri spoke up.

"Wait, so you were the one going around and taking down those people?" The Nine-Tailed Fox asked as Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Yep. There was a reason behind it all." Naruto said as the duo noticed his necklace, but made no comment on it.

"You didn't, succumb to your old urges, did you?" Ahri asked as she wanted to make sure he wasn't reverting to his old ways. Naruto shook his head and replied.

"No, I just made sure that those responsible can never harm another again." he replied. The trio walked back into the house as Naruto repaired the hole with his powers. The trio began eating their breakfast as Ahri and Samus were happy that Naruto was alive and with them.

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering if I could speak to you later." Samus said as she passed a glance to Ahri, who just nodded as she smiled lightly.

"Sure, I could do that." Naruto replied as he smiled.

"In private, please." Samus clarified as she took a bite of her eggs. Naruto just raised an eyebrow, but nodded in compliance. They finished their breakfast as Naruto did a few things before going to speak with Samus, Ahri telling him that she wanted to speak with him later in their bedroom. Naruto nodded as he walked into the garage where Samus' ship was stored and got on the platform as he was brought inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall, the inside of her ship was really for accommodating a single pilot, really. Samus turned around in her chair as she was unusually nervous, which was a stark contrast from her normal self. Naruto waited patiently as she continued to try and get the words out, to no avail as she was beet red by now of shyness.

"You know what, fuck it!" Samus said after she took a deep breath and fixed her stare to Naruto. Before he knew it, she lunged out of her chair and tackled him to the ground as she was kissing him and plundering his mouth with her tongue, Naruto was surprised/shocked by this as he didn't know really how to react to this. Eventually Samus stopped exploring every centimeter of his mouth and throat as she sat up, straddling him as she was in a simple shirt and pants.

"There. You know, that was easier than I thought." Samus said as she looked down at Naruto, who was gathering his wits. That's when he noticed she was wearing that necklace he left her. Samus smirked as she began taking off her clothing, starting with her shirt.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as Samus let out an uncharacteristic giggle at this.

"Still the loveable man-child we love. I want what you have with Ahri, silly." Samus said as she tossed her shirt to the side, exposing her breasts as Naruto was transfixed (he was a guy, bite him). The ship was rocking for a while as Samus got what she wanted and Naruto accepted Samus into his heart like Ahri was. Eventually Samus was the first to tire as Naruto dropped her off in her room as she slept peacefully.

(Their love)

It was night as Naruto walked into his room as he put his coat on the rack and looked to see Ahri sitting on the bed, in the wedding dress he had left for her. Ahri gave him a sexy smirk as she motioned him over with her index finger. Naruto walked over as he stood in front of her as Ahri grabbed his tie and pulled him in as she laid back on the bed.

"How thoughtless of you, running off to do things and leaving us worried sick and heartbroken." Ahri said as Naruto smiled softly as a gloved hand was placed on his cheek.

"Sorry about that…" Naruto began but was silenced as Ahri placed her other hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ahri pulled back and replied.

"I understand, you want to make sure your family was safe. I would do the same for my sisters." She said as she began taking off her dress as Naruto was undressing himself as well. Soon the two lovers were on the bed as Ahri was straddling his lap as he was back inside her, their clothes discarded to the side. Ahri reached under the left pillow and retrieved her wedding ring as she slipped it on.

"This is a beautiful gift you have given me, Naruto…" she began as she reached under the right one and brought out her gift. A simple wedding band, silver, and had a small blessing etched on the inside.

"It would only be fair, if you had the matching other half." She finished as she showed him the ring and had him put it on as he smiled.

"I suppose this makes us husband and wife now." Naruto said as Ahri kissed him again.

"I would love that very much, once everything is settled and we can live without being hunted. I wish to start a family with you…" Ahri said as she took Naruto's right hand and had him trace down her toned stomach as her hand, resting over his, was over her womb.

"Really, you would want that with me?" Naruto asked as Ahri kissed him again as she nodded.

"While you never had one yourself, I can tell you would be a wonderful father to our children, however that is for another time. For now, I'm feeling naughty…" Ahri said in a sexy tone as she kissed him as her tongue dueled with his, Naruto's whisker marks returned, but a bit lighter than last time as he ran a hand through her blue-black long hair **(I don't know whether it is blue or black since splash art of her constantly changes, though she can change her hair color with her powers, blue-black is her original/default hair color)**. Thankfully for the viewers (depends on who you ask) the scene changed to showing Naruto and Ahri, both exhausted and spent as Ahri was resting on him as he had the blankets brought up to their waists.

"You never cease to amaze me Naruto…" Ahri said as she was panting, Naruto just chuckled in response as Ahri licked his jaw (old habit of hers, since she is a fox).

"I aim to please." He responded as Ahri snuggled her head into his chest. Naruto ran his hand along her back as he avoided touching her tails. Ahri smiled as she grabbed his hand and placed it over her tails as she enjoyed his touch.

"You know that I wouldn't mind if you play with my tails." Ahri said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Remember what happened last time?" he responded.

(Scene)

Naruto was sleeping with Ahri as her tails were moving around lazily, one moved up and began to play with Naruto's face as he twitched and tried to make it go away. Unknown to him, Ahri had a small smile on her lips as she was messing with him. Eventually Naruto grew cranky and ended up ripping out several strands of fur from the tail to make it go away. Ahri's eye's snapped open as her usual golden irises were now a fiery red. Before anyone knew it, the wall on the second floor exploded outwards as Naruto flew out into the pool.

(Scene end)

Oh, that. Well you sort of deserved that for ripping out my fur. Besides, I was only messing with you." Ahri said as Naruto smirked.

"Really now, so your telling me that you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Naruto asked as he began massaging the base of her tails as he sent minute traces of his powers down her tails as Ahri began to pant as she felt her body react to the stimulation.

"Y-yes, my body and soul belong to you. T-that means all of me." She said as she stuttered a bit from his actions. Naruto just smirked as he stopped his ministrations as Ahri realized he played her. She just pinched his cheek and pouted.

"Meanie." She commented as Samus walked in the room.

"Do you two mind if I join in? I feel cold without you next to me." Samus asked as she had a blanket wrapped over her figure. Naruto and Ahri glanced to one another before turning their eyes to the blonde.

"Sure." They said at the same time as Samus smiled and got in the bed as she cuddled up to Naruto's right side.

"Much better." Samus commented as she had Naruto's arm wrap around her as the three relaxed.

"So, what would you consider as a family rules?" Samus asked as she eavesdropped on their conversation earlier.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as Samus propped her head on her hand as she leaned on her elbow.

"You know, like family values, something that you would want the future generations to inherit." Ahri said as she folded her arms on his chest and rested her head on them.

"Hmm. Well for starters, family comes first, above all else. Also family isn't limited to those related to you, like how I consider Gaara and the others my brothers and sisters. Stand up for what they believe is right and carry an unbreakable will to not give up, no matter the circumstances. If family is turned against you, do all that you can to free them from protect them, even if they are against you. And the final thing to add would be; family is more precious than all the riches in the world." Naruto said as Ahri and Samus smiled at this, they agreed that this was a perfect thing that their family could follow. They all went to sleep as the next several months were spent normally as Naruto would also visit the Uzumaki like he promised during his spare time. Tsunade, Sasuke and the other Jinchuuriki were none the wiser of what Naruto went through as his 'little band began doing a musical parody album **(think Ninja Sex Party, Tenacious D and The Lonely Island)**. Ahri had the basin pause the 'memory movie' as Rangiku spoke up.

"All right sis, I want to know why you're so secretive about your love life with Naruto." The One Tails stated as she folded her arms. Ahri raised an eyebrow and replied.

"I'm not being secretive about…" Ahri began when Kukaku clarified.

"Where asking what your sexual life with him." The fourth sibling said as Ahri had a scandalized expression as she couldn't believe the bluntness of Kukaku's question.

"First off, my private life with him is not your business to stick your nose in and secondly, NO, I am not showing that to any of you, there was a reason I had those scenes blurred out. What I do with him is between us." Ahri said as she folded her arms under her bust and huffed as she looked away from her sisters, as those who wanted to see that just grumbled and vowed to find out why. Trevor cleared his throat and spoke up.

"On another subject, it is understanding to see how these events were changing father. In a way, I can understand him to an extent, however I suspect that there is more than just this that changed him." The son of the Dragon said as he rubbed his chin in thought. Ahri nodded as she added.

"I can agree there, I'm just curious as to why he never shared any of this with me, why would he bottle it up?" she asked as Minato scratched his cheek before answering.

"Maybe he wanted to keep you out of this as a way of keeping you safe." He said as this drew everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Mito asked as she was curious, along with everyone else.

"In a way this would possibly be his way of coping with PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, as you all saw from my memories, my experiences in the Third Shinobi War changed me. I had my own way of coping with the things I did and tried to help out those I could." Minato began as Rin knew what he was getting at.

"Like how you tried to help out Kakashi after what happened." She said as Minato nodded.

"At that time, I was heavily affected by the loss of both Obito and you as well as some of my friends when the war came to its end. Kakashi was in his own little boat as well, so I took action and did what I thought what was best for him as I had him put in the ANBU black ops. At the start of my inauguration, I had had programs set up to help those who returned from the war changed and tried to help them back on their feet. However it didn't really seem to work as well as I hoped." Minato explained as Menma remembered something his father told him a while back.

"The old man told me a while back, during one of our missions together, that he served as a combat instructor after he left FOX to help child soldiers be reintegrated back into society. However he eventually came to believe that soldiers could never be reintegrated into society." Menma said as Minato agreed.

"Interesting, back to Naruto's case and why he never divulged any of this to you two." he motioned to Ahri and Samus. "Was because this was his way of coping with the things he witnessed and did, the conditioning at Sarutobi's hands, whatever he may have suffered during his childhood, what went on in that hellish realm as he fought to survive, the things he found out as he rescued the Uzumaki and your death." Minato glanced to Erza as he continued. "Are all being bottled up as he tries to live with all that knowledge." Minato said as everyone was putting the pieces together.

"I can only infer that this, and whatever else that will occur will further change him." Minato said as Hagoromo spoke.

"There is so much the mind can take before it reaches its breaking point." He said as everyone agreed on that.

"On a lighter subject, I find it oddly relieving to find out that I follow what father described as our family values." Trevor said as he smiled (The other Belmont's also found this similar to how they lived). Ahri just smiled as well and patted his cheek.

"That is comforting to hear son. While I am, disheartened, to see that he seemingly dropped those values as later on, I could tell from his journey through Wygol city (The city of Lords of Shadow 2) that he was beginning to remember those words as he embraced you instead of sticking to his 'stubborn prick' demeanor." Ahri said as Trevor patted her on the shoulder.

"Well, we weren't always at each other's throats as that woman would like you to believe. But that could be explained later through his memories." Trevor said as Ahri ruffled his hair.

"Same here, I'm mean at first, we were created, raised, conditioned by Cipher and his lackeys as a means of insurance policy against our father as he broke away from the Patriots, but to my surprise after he knocked me out and I recovered from our initial meeting, he told me he wanted to get rid of the bad blood that existed between us, at first I was suspicious as this was the man who wanted nothing to do with us at first, but I came to accept his offer and joined his group. Needless to say, I understood why he was revered and seen as a father to everyone in Outer Heaven as he cared for all of us." Menma said as he thought back to the good times he had with Big Boss and the others when he joined the Diamond Dogs. Ahri and Samus nodded as they took that information in as Tayuya patted Menma's head.

"As nice as this is, I still want to find out what goes on between you two in the bedroom." Kakaku said as she smirked at Ahri, who just sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"For the last time, Kukaku. I am not showing you my sex life with Naruto." Ahri said as she was about ready to kick her sister's ass to make her point clear. Werbellia raised an eyebrow as she decided to voice her thoughts.

"And what if I want to see that aspect of your relationship with this young man?" she asked as Ahri was surprised that her own mother was saying this.

"Wha…" Ahri began as Werbellia placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"As your mother, I am only making sure that you are treated fairly and with kindness, hence why I plan to deal with those four special prisoners if the gracious owner of this fine establishment would let me borrow them. I can tell from these memories of his that you both mean a lot to each other and I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Werbellia asked as Ahri was processing what she said and replied.

"I guess your right…" as her ears flattened against her head.

"Good, now let's see what you two have been up to." Werbellia said as she grabbed Ahri's wrist and placed her hand on the side of the basin before Ahri could react as the memories shifted. Werbellia was, in a way, controlling the basin through Ahri as the memories changed to show the specific scenes as they started. Needless to say, everyone got front row seats to Naruto and Ahri's sex life, and found that Naruto was 'well equipped'. Menma quickly pulled out two pairs of special sunglasses with earplugs as he passed one to John as they slipped them on so they didn't have to see or hear anything. The majority of the guys and some of the girls all looked away out of general respect for one's privacy. The others had their own reactions as they watched how… passionate the two were in their 'sessions', using their powers to drive each other crazy with lust as they both knew one another intimately (Naruto was also shown to be 'professional' in how he handled Ahri). Ahri just pried her hand away from the basin as she covered her face in embarrassment as Rangiku smirked as she watched.

"Well, well. I can see just where you three get your manly attributes from, your ancestor's got the biggest pair if he's shagging my sister, and from the looks of it, they're quite a rowdy couple." She cheekily commented as Simon and Victor just face-palmed as Trevor just pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered about 'needing a drink' and 'having to see more of his father then he's really needed to' (he's had the unfortunate circumstances of running into his old man a couple times as the elder would be naked from time to time, much to the latter's chagrin). Kushina and Erza were both blushing up a storm as they, for some reason, couldn't look away as they watched Naruto and Ahri act like a couple of nymphomaniacs as they got into their sessions.

"I don't get it, what are they doing?" Crona asked as she asked Werbellia.

"Young love my child, young love." Was Werbellia's response as she was very much interested in the sexual plights of Naruto and Ahri, she was pleasantly surprised to hear her daughter be so, vulgar and crazy, as she was being fucked by Naruto, the duo were also quite adventurous as they 'christened' every square inch of the house and the outside pool area, garden, the backstage of their concerts, and many other places… (They used an illusion to hide from prying eyes). Naruto's old friends were watching in embarrassment and slight envy. Minato was stone-faced on the outside, but on the inside.

'WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! You certainly take after your old man, my boy!' was going through Minato's mind along with several other comments as he watched.

"Oh this is rich! I clearly mistook you for such a pure thing before, but this! I can say I was wrong in labeling you as such! I would have never suspected that the one who had his heart act like this. Bravo!" Carmilla laughed as she had a smirk on her beautiful face and clapped as Ahri was further embarrassed as she watched through her fingers as the memories showed everything about their sex-life including the role-playing, kinks that got them off (one of them was that Ahri was into bondage as Chakra chains were useful for that as well as pole-dancing as she would use her dancing skills) and other, devilish things that they did, things were raunchier as Samus became involved after her 'confession' as she and Ahri would 'get busy' (heavy lesbianism with toys) whenever Naruto was not around and tie up one another as leave them for Naruto as a gift. Eventually the memories came to an end as it was all safe for everyone.

"Is it over?" Menma asked as he and John were looking around. Tayuya took off their glasses and nodded.

"Yep, the show is over." She said as she smiled lightly.

"W-wait, how come you're not affected by what we just saw?" Yukari asked over her blush.

"Granted, Naruto is handsome and I've seen him naked time and time again, I have a sisterly attachment to him. Besides, I play for the other team." Tayuya answered in a blunt manner.

"Well, I for one, liked what I saw. Never would have thought you were so, dirty, sister." Kukaku said as Ahri still had her face in her hands. Meanwhile Tomoe was repeating a mantra.

"Shrine maidens are pure and innocent. Shrine maidens are pure and innocent. Shrine maidens are pure and innocent." She repeated over and over as she gripped her sword as she tried not to get the urge to cut down someone (one of Naruto and Ahri's sexual role-plays had her act and dress as a shrine maiden as Naruto was the 'nefarious demon') as Hagoromo and Asura tried to calm her down.

"My beloved chakra chains…" Kushina whimpered as she summoned one and looked at it like it was a broken favorite toy. She could never see them the same way again after watching them be used for, impure purposes. Minato was about to make a comment when Samus bopped him over the head with her cannon.

"If you tell of anyone of this or even bring it up, I will make sure you are left chewing your tongue and confined to a wheelchair." Ahri threatened, but it was heard for people to take her serious as she was still blushing.

"You're so cute when you're flustered or embarrassed." Carmilla commented as this stunned Ahri as she quickly gathered her wits and replied.

"…Anyway, I believe we should continue on with Naruto's memories." She said as she commandeered the basin again as it resumed showing Naruto's life, it was during this particular visit that would be another dark and tragic event.

(Gods of Death)

Naruto walked in the city of Roran as he was greeted by Honoka, who pulled up in a speeder, much to his surprise.

"Good evening Naruto. Hop in, there is some major things changing here." Naruto got in the passenger seat as she drove into the city. Honoka, who had become a medical scientist shortly after Naruto handed her over to Sara, explained to Naruto that a team of miners had discovered a large vault, one of the seven vaults of Kaguya as Naruto remembered, as he had a gut feeling that this was not going to end well. Honoka also explained that they used the knowledge to better Roran and her people, they left the military things to the separate department that answered to Sara as the head of that branch was a guy that Naruto remembered. That gut feeling Naruto had only got bigger as Honoka told him that they would have a celebration later on to commemorate Roran's new status. Naruto interrupted her when she began talking about how the Uzumaki clan were living well in their home.

"Look, Honoka, this is nice and all, but I need to see Sara right now!" Naruto said as Honoka looked to him in confusion and soon nodded as she saw that he was serious about his request. They stopped at the entrance of the central building. Naruto got out as Honoka asked.

"What's got you in such a hurry?" she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into bridal carry as he sprouted his dragon wings and flew up. He eventually made it up to the main office as he kicked in the doors after setting Honoka down, not caring of the secretary. Sara was surprised when she saw Naruto stride into the room as he looked like he was ready to flip.

"While it is nice to see you again, must you kick down the doors?" the queen asked as she stood up.

"Are you nuts? You do realize who you place in charge of the military branch of your newfound technology?" Naruto said as this confused the two women.

"What are you talking about?" Honoka asked as Sara also replied.

"Why yes, a gentleman had approached with his little battalion of ronin, they claimed to hail from the Land of Snow and offered to step in as commander of our military as we lacked one. I believe his name was Graff Dumas. He seemed like a nice fellow and promised to keep us safe." Sara said as Naruto just palmed his face and replied.

"Graff Dumas is not who you think he is, He was one of the men I have been hunting during my search for the Uzumaki. That man is a war criminal and also been well known amongst my targets for his aid in helping round up and quarter off the Uzumaki." Naruto began as Honoka realized what he was getting at.

"Wait, then that means…" she began as Naruto continued.

"He will be using the celebration as his means to wipe this place off the map. And along with it, the Uzumaki." Naruto said as he looked out the large windows and noticed a whole fleet of large ships flying towards the city, said ships shined like gold as they had a futuristic look to them. Sara watched in horror as she saw golden automations drop from the ships and begin the assault as her people panicked, just as she began to move, the window shattered as Sara fell back, a kunai stabbed into her breasts and through her heart. Naruto caught her as Honoka spotted a man high-tailing it across the rooftops with a kunai rifle.

"Come on, stay with me Sara…" Naruto said as he tried to consolidate her. Sara just gurgled weakly and replied.

"I'm so sorry…" as she passed, Naruto closed her eyes and set her down as he stood up.

"What are we going to do?" Honoka asked as she glanced to the dead queen.

"We need to get the people out of the city and to safety, as many as we can! I'll fight the robots, you try to get everyone to safety." Naruto said as he took her and they jumped out of the building before it exploded from a shot that originated from the clouds. The explosion had Naruto and Honoka falling down as Naruto used himself to shield her from the damage as they landed on the streets.

"You ok?" he asked as she nodded.

"I'll be fine, you worry about the scrap." She said as she ran off to do her task as Naruto was soon surrounded by the forces of Dumas and their robot assistants.

"Lookie here, boys. A rat who thinks he can resists the judgment of the gods." The leader said as the others laughed.

"The hell are you talking about?" Naruto demanded as the leader just chuckled.

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that we became gods when we took command of these grand creations that we helped build with the things from the Sky Village and that vault. Now we are unstoppable with this power and no one will…" his speech was cut short as Naruto ripped free the golden blade in its arms and shoved it into the mech wearing leader.

"I don't care much for speeches." Naruto replied as the man died. The others attacked as Naruto began to fight them. Meanwhile in the command ship above the clouds, Graff Dumas sat in his golden seat/throne as he watched the destruction and carnage he had begun.

"Ah, the smells of fire and destruction always brighten my day." He commented as he sipped his drink.

"Sir, there is an unidentified male fighting off the drones." One puppet-mech said as Graff crushed his cup and replied.

"What did I just hear?" he asked as the screen in front of him changed to show Naruto fighting his way through the enemy forces.

"I see another rat, waiting to be crushed. Commence the bombardment on my signal. I'll handle this one." Dumas said as he had the main cannon begin to power up as the ship absorbed a mixture of solar energy and nature chakra to power themselves. Back on the ground, Naruto was done going through the enemies as he was helping Honoka try and save the people as they were in panic. Naruto sensed something odd when the main cannon fired on their location, the explosion threw him back a few hundred feet as he crashed through many ruined buildings and the one he stopped at collapsed on top of him. The bombardment began as the destruction of Roran continued.

"Fuck." Naruto grunted as he managed to get the rubble off him as his arms were completely numb, the bones inside them shattered as they were useless as he had numerous injuries. He looked around and saw that the city was destroyed, the sky red with smoke and fire and the scent of ruin filled the air. Naruto spotted Honoka, who was heavily injured, running to him with a little boy with her. Both were completely terrified as they wanted to live. That's when Naruto noticed the object falling towards them.

"No, don't come any closer." Naruto pleaded as they looked to him as their only salvation. The object exploded in midair as the area was bathed in light, as their screams were mute.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he woke up and freed himself from rubble again, Roran was gone, it's people slaughtered like livestock and there was nothing he could have done. He looked around in hopes of finding Honoka or that boy she had with her. His eyes fell on her destroyed ID laying a few feet from him, he looked a bit further and saw a sight that would be forever scarred into his mind, Honoka lay there on the ground, cradling the boy close to her as she shielded him with her body, but it didn't matter as bother were blackened from the explosion and dead to boot. Naruto just had a look of shock on his face as he was horrified and slowly grit his teeth in anger as something inside of him snapped as voices went through his head.

"_They killed all of them."_

"_We were nothing but animals to them."_

"_Do you really wish to save us?"_

"_Please, help them."_

"_**DESTOY THEM ALL!"**_

Naruto groaned in anger as he moved about, power rolling off him in a thick miasma as his fury and anguish grew. He shut his eyes as the power grew out as he moved around more before letting out a scream of fury, his eyes snapped open, showing them to be glowing white. His power skyrocketed up as a pillar that could be seen from space where the other half of the fleet was. Another scream of anger was followed by an immense shockwave that decimated the closest ships from its sheer power as it exploded out from the upper atmosphere. Dumas stumbled in his chair as his ship shuddered violently.

"What on earth was that?" he demanded. Back at the center of the explosion of power, a figure could be seen as power was absorbed into it. It could be best described as a golden-coated monstrosity with razor-sharp claws and 4 additional large arms made from pure power emerging from its back. The thing looked like a demon or a being of destruction as it roared in mindless fury. It began a furious assault as the large energy arms on its back began firing off energy at the ships. Many of them were caught in the barrage as they were destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"The thing must be destroyed, fire!" Dumas commanded as he had his ship pull back as the others closed in. while they tried to destroy Naruto, or rather, the thing he had become, and they failed and were destroyed in retaliation. The beast roared again as it had one arm lift up and form a sphere of energy with its claws before it was fired off, passing several ships and exploding in a flash as the nearby ships were annihilated. Graff just stumbled again as he regained his footing and growled.

"How dare he." He hissed as he had his ship emerged from the clouds with a few others.

"Fire everything, blow him to pieces!" he yelled as the fight continued. The demon creature just continued to shoot down the ships that failed to stop him as he was cutting down their numbers. He let out another roar as he had all 4 of the arms come in as they formed another ball of power that was fired off as it shot through the air, barely missing the command ship, and into space as it detonated with the brilliance of a dying star. Taking out the rest of the fleet as the ships began falling back down to earth.

"All ships, retreat!" Graff commanded as the remainder pulled away as Naruto continued to fire upon them, taking the others down, but not hitting Dumas. Eventually Naruto stopped his attack as the scene panned out to show the ruins of Roran, nothing was left alive as the place was littered with craters and ruins of the once great city. Naruto stood at the center of it all, howling, roaring and screaming in blind fury and pain as shockwaves were sent out with his screams. All that he had done, the people he saved back then, everything, was all wiped out as he could do nothing but scream. **(This entire portion is taken straight from Asura's Wrath and tweaked a bit, the music stays though). **The audience watching had their own reactions as Mathias and Carmilla both recognized that this was the same power they felt years ago (This power was the same that woke Mathias from his slumber under the Shuzen house). Makarov (The Fairy Tail master) figured out that this was also the trigger that had Zeref begin his plans some time ago as well **(Remember time flows differently between the three worlds/dimensions). **Ahri paused the memories, she was horrified by what she saw, as Mathias cleared his throat.

"I see, so this is what woke me up." He commented as this drew Akasha's attention.

"Wait, you don't mean…" she began as Mathias nodded as he had everyone's attention.

"I am, as you all know from my memories, I was formerly imprisoned under the Shuzen manor after my defeat at the hands of the Dark Lords. I was awoken by a wave of pure power during my stay, I was caught off-guard as I had never believed something so angry, so pained existed out there. And since I was still a prideful and haughty being at the time, I reacted accordingly." He said as Gyokuro spoke up.

"So you're saying HE was the reason you woke up and broke free of your imprisonment?" she asked as Mathias nodded.

"It's also what caused Zeref to begin his plans." Makarov stated as everyone knew what he was talking about from watching his memories.

"Yea, that also explains why Erza locked herself in her room that one time as she cried all day." Elfman said as Erza and Kushina were in shock at what they saw.

"Needless to say, EVERYONE felt it as even when I was in the Shinigami- I mean, Indra's stomach, I could fell it as well." Minato said as Carmilla cut her thumb and applied some of her blood into the basin as she took control.

"You are correct on that as even my servants were driven mad from the initial wave of power." She said as she began the specific memory.

(Scene)

Carmilla was relaxing in her bath as she had rose petals tossed in for helping her relax (she loves roses). Suddenly the bathtub along with everything else that was glass (windows, decorations, etc…) shattered as Carmilla was startled by the shockwave of power she felt.

"The bloody hell was that!" she asked as she got up from the ruined bathtub and water as she threw on a bathrobe and teleported to the observatory as she noticed her servants were writhing about as they gripped their heads, muttering one word, master. She went over to the largest telescope there and peered into it as she noticed the skies were cloudy and dark. She turned to the source of the shockwave and was surprised at what she saw.

"What are those?" she asked as she saw the ships firing down on something as they were being blown out of the sky. Carmilla couldn't get a view of what was firing at them as she formed an ethereal mirror with one of her spells in the sky as she angled that and the telescope to get a clear view at the thing taking down the ships.

"In all of existence…" she whispered in awe as she watched Naruto, the thing he became, unleash his rage upon the enemy. Carmilla leaned back in her chair as she formed another ethereal mirror that focused on Naruto, despite the distance. The Vampire Queen snapped her fingers as a sketchpad and a small series of artist pencils came to her hand. Carmilla went to work as she was sketching out the beast before her. She finished as she held before her a professional rendition of what she titled 'The Destroyer', colored in and drawn to perfection.

"What are you?" she asked as she left for the library, intent on figuring out what the creature was as it seemed… familiar to her.

(Scene end)

"I never would have thought that Naruto would be that creature." Carmilla commented as she had the basin return back to Ahri's control as Werbellia spoke up.

"He is accessing my powers." She said as she analyzed the scene. This caught everyone's attention as they looked to her.

"As you all know, my power is what fueled this world and the others, no matter what differences you all label it. I could also be brought back from death if a large portion of my powers were combined with my children's. However no human can handle it as their bodies would have been destroyed, hence why I made changes to Kaguya once she ate the fruit. In other words, he is dying as he is in that form." Werbellia explained. Ahri resumed the scene as it showed Dumas' ship as it turned its main cannon on Naruto.

"Enjoy hell, foul creature." He hissed as he commanded the ship to focus all its power reserves to the main cannon as it fired upon Naruto after completing its charge. Naruto sensed he was being attacked and responded as he fired off his powers as both attacks collided. Eventually Naruto was overpowered as he was consumed by the shot as it formed a large crater, the attack finished as Dumas was cheering inside his ship as he saw the still form of Naruto, his once golden form was charred black as the ethereal arms were gone, he also was not moving as Dumas believed him to be dead. The scene zoomed in on Naruto as his right hand twitched before it rose up, gathered energy into a marble sized sphere and fired it off. It impacted Dumas' ship and tore through it as it struck him and exploded. The explosion ripped through the central section of the ship as a gaping hole was left as the ship went down and crashed into the mountains. Naruto's arm fell down as he was finished. It appeared that his actions and the destruction had attracted the attention of the five major nations and other minor military nations as soon multiple groups from varying countries had arrived at the scene and began scavenging the city as they finished and stumbled upon Naruto. They examined him and were curious about what he was (they had no idea), one of them grew bold and grabbed him by his shoulders to hoist him up. That's when one of Naruto's hands surged to life and burst through the shinobi's stomach.

The others brought out their weapons as Naruto slowly got up as the shinobi fell to his knees. He quivered in fear as Naruto let out a guttural growl as the shinobi was terrified of this monster before him. Naruto grabbed the top of his head and twisted it back as he bit down on the exposed neck and with a pull, violently tore out the man's throat with his teeth. Naruto then ripped his hand free as he held a blue crystalline orb in his hand. Naruto let the corpse fall and raised his hand above his head as he opened his mouth and a prehensile tongue made of energy slithered out, the orb was dropped on the muscle as it folded over the item and pulled back into his mouth as Naruto consumed it. Everyone watched in morbid fascination as they heard the sounds of crushed glass and swallowing as Naruto finished. He then turned his soulless gaze to the others as they mildly panicked. They stood zero chance as the following scene could be described as a massacre as Naruto tore through them and feasted on their life-forces/chakra. In the distance one could see a dust cloud as a large object flew towards Naruto's location, Samus' ship. They arrived as ship landed on the outskirts of the ruins and Ahri and Samus got out.

"What happened here?" Samus asked as she looked over the desolate wasteland. Ahri was horrified as she remembered that Naruto said this was where he had brought the Uzumaki as he saved them. She had to find Naruto.

"Where is Naruto?" she said as she looked around as the duo began their search, not realizing he was in the center of the city, feasting. His head looked up as he caught a scent, something that smelled intoxicating, divine. He rushed to the source as he burst from his previous spot. Samus picked up something on her radar as it was coming towards them, fast. Just as Samus turned to Ahri, the latter was tackled by Naruto as the two flew back several yards and rolled to a stop as Ahri was trying to keep him off as Naruto was snapping at her with his jaws. Samus immediately reacted as she activated her suit jetpack/boosters as she shoulder rammed Naruto as he was knocked off Ahri and flew back as he landed. Ahri quickly got up as the two women watched the creature get up. Ahri was about ready to cut it down as Samus placed an arm in front of her to stop her.

"Wait, I'm getting a reading from it… it can't be." Samus whispered the last part as Ahri was confused.

"What is it?" the Fox asked as she took her eyes off Naruto and looked to Samus.

"That's Naruto." Samus replied as Ahri was stunned as she used her senses and she was proven right. Before the two could react Naruto roared again as he lunged at them, they managed to dodge just in time as Naruto passed them.

"Impossible, that can't be!" Ahri said as she refused to believe that the man she loved became this… thing.

"I'm not sure either, but we need to subdue him. He's not himself." Samus said as she fired off a paralyzing shot from her cannon that struck Naruto as he spasmed a bit, but shook off the attack. Ahri didn't want to harm him as she called out to try and reach him.

"Naruto! It's us!" she said as they dodged again as Naruto was on the offensive. Samus fired off shots as Ahri was dodging Naruto as she tried to break through to him. Eventually Ahri had to take action as she began fighting to help subdue the creature that was Naruto as she continued to call out to him.

"Naruto please!" Ahri begged as he tackled her as she held him back as he tried to bite her. Samus fired off s charged shot that had Naruto stumbling back as he turned his attention to her.

"Oh shit-" she was cut off as Naruto shot towards her like a missile and delivered a devastating punch that had the blonde flying back as her Power-Suit was destroyed and shattered off her as she was sent tumbling and crashed into a large boulder. She threw up as her body reacted to that hit, she could feel her insides on fire and several bones broken, Naruto turned back to Ahri as he tackled her again as he held her down and bit down on space between her shoulder and neck. Ahri shrieked in agony as it felt like dozens of white-hot knives were stabbed into her where he bit down. She also began to feel her life being absorbed by Naruto as she couldn't fight and she was getting weaker. Suddenly a fist crashed into Naruto's jaw, dislodging him from Ahri as he was sent flying back and crashed into a canyon wall. Ahri collapsed as her vision was fading and she passed out from the pain. The newcomer was revealed to be Sasuke as he had a cloak over his form. He picked up Ahri and went over to Samus as the blonde got up despite her pain.

"Get her out of here, I will handle Naruto." Was his only response as he gave Ahri to Samus and the woman took her back to the ship as she gave a suspicious/wary glance to Sasuke as he walked to Naruto. Sasuke watched the two leave as he turned back to Naruto. The Uchiha watched as Naruto got up and shook his head before he turned his gaze to the skies as it was evening and the stars were beginning to show.

"It's a beautiful night out…" he commented, that's when he noticed Naruto jump into the air as he lunged for him. Sasuke dodged as he was on the evasive as Naruto was aiming to kill him.

"Open your eyes, Naruto! I don't know what had happened here, but you are not yourself! You just attacked and wounded your friends! Do not make me-" Sasuke was cut off as he received a punch to the face that had him flying back into a rock formation as he impacted it and bounced off before falling to the ground. He got up as he shook his head, if he didn't enhance his bones with chakra and train his body past the point of exhaustion, he would have lost his head to that punch.

"Right, I forgot. Still the same Naruto, you do not listen to anyone!" Sasuke yelled as he cast aside his cloak to reveal he was wearing a black Gi with the sleeves cut off at the elbow. The two got back into the fight as Naruto proved to be still capable of combat despite his complete lack of rational thought. Eventually Sasuke had to use his transmigrant powers as he threw Naruto through several formations as the Uzumaki stopped at the last one and collapsed against the ground. Sasuke watched as Naruto's power was destroying him as cracks formed on his body.

"You idiot, you'll destroy yourself with your own power." Sasuke snarled as Naruto roared in defiance. Sasuke averted his gaze from Naruto as he had a thought.

"He is the enemy, I should kill him where he stands as he'll continue his mindless rampage if left unchecked until he dies." Sasuke said as he thought about going through with killing Naruto.

"But my soul tells me different. It, screams to me. Do not let him die!" Sasuke finished as he made his decision as his power flared, Naruto charged at him.

"If you will not listen to reason, then listen to my fists!" Sasuke yelled as he clashed attacks with Narutoas he gained the upper hand and landed his fist against Naruto's chest. The blackened shell shattered, revealing Naruto as he was back to normal, his clothing besides his pants were incinerated.

"Finally… You owe me for this." Sasuke said as Naruto just collapsed on the ground and passed out. Sasuke just looked to Naruto's sleeping form, noticing the wedding band on his ring finger. Sasuke just picked him up in a fireman's carry as he began walking. Eventually he made it to Naruto's house as he dropped him off and left without saying anything to Samus and Ahri, the latter having a bandage wrapped over her wound as it healed. The duo placed Naruto in his bedroom as he was in a comatose state, one day as they came in to check up on him, they found out that he was gone and the window was open, letting in the rain.

(Guilt)

Ahri and Samus were out with umbrellas looking for Naruto as they couldn't track him since he hid himself. Naruto was currently sitting underneath a lone tree on a hill as he was downcast.

"There you are." Ahri said as she found him and walked over and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" she asked a she picked up on his demeanor. Naruto didn't answer as Ahri pulled him up as both were standing.

"Come one, let's go back home. It's cold out here." She said as she began to walk as she held his hand. Only to pause as he didn't budge and replied.

"No." she looked back at him in surprise.

"What, why?" she asked as Naruto avoided her gaze.

"You're better off without me…" Naruto responded as this shocked Ahri.

"Just what on earth are you talking about?" Ahri asked as she wanted to know why Naruto was like this. Naruto just bit the inside of his cheek as he frowned lightly.

"I'm talking about us, Ahri. I can't be around you two anymore due to the things I have done and am more than capable of doing." Naruto said as Ahri was confused.

"You're not making any sense, Naruto." Ahri said as Naruto sighed before he turned around and punched a hole in the tree behind him, not caring the fact that he just fucked up his hand in the process.

"Sometimes I wonder if this relationship between us primarily exists because I'm just a hopeless killing machine and you're taking pity on me." Naruto said as this offended Ahri as she was about to snap at him for even suggesting something like that, but didn't as she decided to say something else.

"And where exactly is this coming from, Naruto?" Ahri said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, you weren't paying attention? Let's see, my first victim was my twin sister in the womb, fast forward to my conditioning as Hiruzen had me butcher innocents to mold my psyche, then there was my little trip of saving my clan as I gave some of those responsible a brutal and agonizing death, what happened at Roran and finally, what I did to both of you." Naruto said as he motioned to the bandages on Ahri's person. She was about to speak when Naruto cut her off.

"And you want to know something else, I enjoyed it, hearing their tormented screams and watching them suffer as I ended their lives, being the one to cause their pain. What's to say that you two won't be next to die at my hands, hmm? It's only a matter of time before another thing comes along and I end up breaking as I turn on both of you. I can't even consider myself being capable of living a normal life as I'm clearly fucked up in the head to the point that morals are foreign to me and I get excited as I'm killing. You got it easy as you never lost any of your family-" Naruto ranted as he was pacing back and forth as Ahri just reacted.

Naruto's head twisted to the side as he received a particularly vicious slap from Ahri as she grabbed him by his coat and pushed him against the tree, her umbrella discarded on the ground.

"Don't you dare, you are not the only one who has lost loved ones, family. I lost my mother, the one who brought me and my sisters into this world and loved us unconditionally, to unknown means as she disintegrated right before my very eyes. The man I considered my father was soon taken from me as well by the cruelty of time. Everything I have done up to my enslavement and imprisonment was to protect the family that I had left. Do not pull this shit on me as I will beat you until you can barely move. Now, what the hell is your problem?" Ahri asked in a peeved tone as she was angry. Naruto just rested his head against the trunk of the tree as he replied.

"You know, I convinced myself at a young age that tears were a sign of weakness as the people back in the Leaf grew excited at the sight of them, making it a personal goal of theirs to see if they could get me to cry and beg for my life as they got their kicks in. They only grew more vicious as I refused to show them that I was weak, no matter the pain they dished out. As I grew up, I thought I had conquered my weaknesses and squashed anything that would benefit them. I told myself over and over that only a human could be capable of showing emotions and all that mushy stuff." Naruto said as he let out a ragged breath as Ahri noticed his eyes were moistening as he continued.

"But, I'm finding it hard to hide my tears as of late due to… all this." Naruto said as tears began to run down his face. Ahri leaned up as she kissed him, not knowing what else to do to comfort him, as she pulled back.

"A young man once told me that just because someone was, different, that they shouldn't be considered a monster. The same person also taught me other things as well, compassion, mercy, humility, kindness and love. The term 'being human' and 'humanity' was not described as a weakness as I was told. It meant that one was able to feel and convey those emotions and much more." Ahri paused as she placed a light kiss on his lips as her own eyes were moistening up.

"That person is you, Naruto. You have given me love and affection even though I was the cause of your pain early in your life. No matter what happens to us throughout our life, I will always love you. There is no other man I would want to spend the rest of my life with than you." Ahri finished as Naruto just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug as she did the same. Ahri just comforted him as he cried into her shoulder (the undamaged one). She listened as Naruto grieve over his lost family as he was unable to save them. Eventually he calmed down as he pulled back as Ahri brought him in for a kiss that turned to a make-out session before she pulled away and replied.

"As long as we are here with you, I want you to promise me something." Ahri said as Samus had finally caught up to them.

"I don't think a promise will…" Naruto began as Ahri smacked him on his chest as she shook her head.

"I don't want to hear excuses. Promise us you won't change for the worse, even if tragedy separates us. Promise that you will not succumb to darkness and turn your back on all that you are." Ahri begged as she had tears falling down her face as Samus had walked over to the two. Naruto smiled weakly as he reached up and wiped her tears away.

"I promise." He answered as Ahri hugged him as Samus joined in. Though he promised, the three all knew that he would never be able to keep his promise.

(Meeting the family)

It was a couple of months after the destruction of Roran. Currently Naruto was with Ahri and Samus as the trio were joining up with the other jinchuuriki on the Island Turtle. They arrived as Samus docked the ship in a clearing as the trio got out.

"Much better…" Naruto said as he stretched and looked to Samus.

"Why exactly did you design your ship for one person only? It gets really cramped up if we all cram in." Naruto said as Samus smirked along with Ahri.

"We would have thought you liked being pressed up against us, as your body said otherwise." Ahri replied as she teased Naruto as she was against him the entire ride and ground her ass against his crotch for fun. Naruto was about to retort when he heard a cough and looked to see the other jinchuuriki standing there, surprised and holding boxes.

"Hey guys, what's with the boxes?" Naruto asked as they snapped out of their stupor.

"First off, what the hell is that, and who are they?" Yagura asked as he was amazed to see something so advanced, same with the others. Naruto just chuckled as he decided to explain.

"Well, this is a ship, think of something similar to those machines from the Sky Village, but far more advanced than today's technology. To my left is Samus, my sister and a well-known scientist and bounty hunter. And to my right is Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said as both women waved, the others immediately took notice of Ahri's wedding ring as well as Naruto's.

"Holy shit on a dick sandwich, that's your relationship with her." Utakata said as everyone else was surprised as well. Naruto just chuckled at them and spoke up.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that in those boxes are clothes and that Ahri's siblings want to be free." He said as they nodded (Though Amaru was silent as Crona (known as the Zero Tailed Leech) was afraid she would hurt the others).

"You would be correct, we were also wondering if you could help us since sealing techniques are your specialty and we don't want to make a mistake that would cost us." Han said as Naruto nodded and brought out his book of seals (this book contained the legacy of the Uzumaki that he took back from those who plundered and stole from them, his secondary goal as he saved his clan brethren). Naruto got to work as he had them stay still and eventually completed altering the seals so that Ahri's sisters were let out with a portion of their powers as the jinchuuriki had the rest (taking them out completely would have killed them). The Tailed Ones got dressed with the clothes from the boxes as they were elated to be free.

"It is wonderful to be back." Orihime said as her wings flared out. The others having their own comments as they enjoyed their newfound freedom. However things began to head south as Kukaku was suspicious of how close Naruto was with Ahri and she saw a brief glimpse of the scar between her neck and shoulder (the other tailed ones never knew of the relationship between the two). Meanwhile Naruto was talking with Gaara about his family and lovers (Matsuri and Sari) back home.

"So, how's the folks back home?" Naruto asked as Gaara smiled.

"They're doing good…" their conversation was interrupted as Naruto was sent flying as he received a punch Kukaku as she appeared before them. Naruto's jaw was broken by the punch and the inside of his mouth lacerated and bleeding as he crashed through a tree trunk and bounced off a boulder as he fell over a cliff as Kukaku chased after him and everyone followed. The Uzumaki landed with a splash in a small lake as Kukaku landed next to him as she kicked him in the gut as he was launched out of the water.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" she demanded as she began beating him around as the others arrived as they tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Kukaku, stop this!" Ahri commanded as she pulled Kukaku off Naruto as the former was trying to drown Naruto in the lake. Gaara and Samus went over to help Naruto up as he was recovering from his injuries.

"What the hell was that about?" Ahri demanded as she had Kukaku face her, only for the younger sister to free herself from Ahri's grip and respond in an angry tone.

"Have you gone insane?" Kukaku demanded as Ahri blinked in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Ahri said as she gave a heated glare to Kukaku.

"I'm talking about him, clearly you have lost it since I remember in our last gathering, that you stated you wanted nothing to do with humans." Kukaku snarled as out of all the Tailed Ones, she was the most stubborn and held the biggest grudge against humans for their treatment of them (though she cares for Roshi and sees the other jinchuuriki in a neutral light). Ahri remained silent as Kukaku added.

"And I can tell that he is obviously just like Madara." The Four Tails said as she fired off a chi blast from her hand that shredded part of Ahri's blouse, exposing the scar of the wound that Naruto inflicted a month ago. The other Tailed Ones and jinchuuriki were shocked to see such an injury as they could heal from any injury that was inflicted on them, but this was no regular injury that could be healed and forgotten.

"He is NOTHING like the accursed Uchiha!" Ahri hissed in fury as she and Kukaku had a stare down.

"Are you really that foolish, we all felt that power a month ago, it was exactly like Madara's." Kukaku said as Ahri retorted.

"That power wasn't even remotely similar to Madara's, I know the difference between the two because I was considered his favorite pet, something I despised Madara with a passion for. And last I checked, when did my personal life become your business?" Ahri said as Kukaku placed her hands on her hips and responded.

"You would really stoop so low as to lay in his bed, to sully yourself with their little behaviors?" Kukaku said as she pointed to Naruto as Ahri replied.

"Yes, I most certainly did lay with him and I will continue to do so, would you like to know why. It's simple really, I love him, and there is nothing that you can say or do that will make me stop. Granted he has his flaws, no one is perfect. Father knew that better than anyone else, so why don't you take a seat and calm down, before I pull rank and show you why I'm the strongest." Ahri said as her eyes flickered red. Kukaku snorted as she dismissed Ahri's threat.

"Fine then, if you want to waste your time with this pathetic, monstrous, murderous man then by my-" Kukaku began as she ignored Ahri's increasing ire.

"ENOUGH!" was the shout that drew everyone's attention. Naruto had gotten up and wiped away the blood as his injuries healed up.

"And look who decides to grow a pair and speak, tell me. What dark tricks did you use to force yourself onto my sister?" Kukaku asked as Naruto grunted.

"You know, I never would have taken the prideful and powerful Kukaku, the Four Tailed Great Ape, would really be just a stuck-up bitch and get violent because her big sister fell in love with someone she didn't like." Naruto retorted as Kukaku narrowed her eyes.

"You want to run that by me again, little brat?" she snarled as she was not going to tolerate some human belittling her, even if he was special to her sister.

"Ok, so you can't take insult well either. I'm starting to wonder if you really are fit to be prideful and claim yourself powerful if you overreact because I called you a bitch." Naruto said as this pissed Kukaku off as she lunged at Naruto to strike him. Naruto leaned back as he dodged her fist and elbowed her in the gut, she delivered a spin kick that Naruto caught as he threw her through a tree. Kukaku retaliated as she fired off several chi blasts as Naruto dodged them and everyone else back away as they couldn't interfere. Kukaku followed after the blasts as she began hand-to hand combat with Naruto as that quickly went into his favor as he swept her feet out of underneath her and pressed his hidden blade against her neck.

"You done being a stubborn bitch and lashing out for all the wrong reasons?" Naruto asked as he had a hard stare at Kukaku as she growled.

"You think I'm just being a bitch because I can? I'm doing this _for _her!" Kukaku responded as she pushed Naruto off her and got up to resume her assault.

"While she doesn't know or blindly ignores it, I can see that you are hiding your own inherit darkness. Underneath the façade of a kind, loving person that you appear as, hides a cold-blooded monster who thrives off combat and violence, just like that damn Uchiha!" Kukaku said as this surprised the other jinchuuriki as well as the sisters.

"Hence why I'm making damn sure you won't turn on her!" Kukaku added as she punched Naruto in the chest as he skidded back. Kukaku smirked lightly as she thought she won, only to be surprised when she was clotheslined and an elbow was driven into her stomach as she crashed into the ground. Before she could react, Naruto summoned the Dragonbone Pike, had it morph into its level two form, The Stonecleaver Claw, and pointed the tip of the spear against her throat as he stared down at her.

"You think I don't realize I pose a danger to those I care for? Let me tell you a little about myself as you're so gracious to assume things of me. Back when I was living in the Leaf Village, I was conditioned and forced to kill at a young age, my victims ranged from shinobi from other villages that were captured to innocent families, even mothers who were pregnant. I witnessed and performed countless inhumane acts under the care of Sarutobi Hiruzen as he wanted to mold me into the perfect killing machine, this was before he ever had be begin to use Ahri's powers, luckily that never came to pass as the old man died to his student and the poison I slipped into his drink earlier. However, the training and what I did stuck with me, no matter how much I tried to forget it. Flash forward to my discovery of what happened to my clan and subsequent hunt for them as I began to revert back to my old 'programming', as much as I wanted to avoid it, it always came back, whispering and begging that I embrace it. I'm sure you are familiar with what happened a month ago with the destruction of Roran, right?" Naruto said as Kukaku nodded as she couldn't help but listen to his story.

"I had succeeded in freeing my remaining clan and giving them a new home, a place where they could live in peace and not suffer at the hands of the greedy perpetrators behind their fall back in the third war. I was happy that I could help them live a new life, however things took a turn for the worse as Graff Dumas decided to use his new toys. What followed was nothing short of a genocide, I tried to save them, stop the bombardment. But I couldn't as I was injured heavily by the attack, Honoka and a small child were the only survivors as they ran to me for help. Their lives were snuffed out by another blast as the sight of their burned corpses was forever branded into my mind." Naruto said as he closed his eyes as the painful memories resurfaced.

"I couldn't do or say anything as the scene had left me shocked and pained, all of my efforts, the lives of thousands if not millions were wiped out by a greedy man and his followers who built and used their newfound defenses as weapons to finish their true goal. At that very moment, the whispers came back, coupled with the pained cries of the Uzumaki as well. My very soul was screaming at me to not let them die in vain, to kill those responsible. I snapped as all the voices were yelling at me, all of my rage and grief drove me to react. I became a being of destruction and death as power flooded my body and changed it. All rational thought and consciousness had taken a back seat as instinct my own murderous intent had taken charge. I wiped out the entire fleet in my attack and anyone that got in my way was torn to shreds as I consumed their very life force. I tried to resume control when Ahri and Samus arrived, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't gain control of myself. I hurt them, Samus took a blow to the torso that lacerated several organs, ruptured a couple, tore muscles and broke several bones, Ahri received a bite that left the very scar you see on her, she described the bite as hundreds of white-hot knives being plunged into her. I have regretted harming them, no matter how many times they told me it was of little to no consequence. After I was returned to normal thanks to Sasuke, I thought I could handle the things I did." Naruto paused as he let out a sigh before continuing.

"Every night, I can hear their voices inside my head, their cries of pain as the scenes play over and over. This only added to the list of my actions, some nights I can't even sleep as the mental trauma is too much. I spend those nights I can't sleep in my study, with a strong bottle of alcohol to help me ease through the pain. I understand what you are trying to do for her and I love your sister, I really do. But trying to kill me when I'm still myself is not getting off to a great start if we're going to be a family. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." Naruto said as he stored away his weapon and walked off. Before anyone could respond, Naruto's wings emerged as he shot into the sky, and turned into his Dragon form as he flew off in a direction. The memory shifted as it showed Naruto turning back to normal as he landed on the entrance to the ruins of Roran. He remained silent as he just looked over the ruins, the echoes of the events sounding out as he looked down in regret. He didn't notice Tayuya walking over until she tapped him on the arm.

"You ok?" she asked as Naruto was surprised at seeing her again, she grew up since the last he saw her.

"I'm fine, just coping with what happened here." Naruto said as Tayuya nodded as she hugged him.

"I know, I knew it was you who was the source of that power, I also could feel the pain from their deaths and your torment." Tayuya said as Naruto returned the hug.

"I feel that everything I do to help others and myself will just get destroyed." Naruto said as Tayuya broke the hug and looked to him.

"I know that you are troubled and want to make better, and I'm willing to help you when you are down. Maybe things will be better in the future." Tayuya said as she smiled.

"Thanks Tayuya." Naruto said as he smiled, Tayuya smirked as she flicked his nose.

"I still owe you for saving my life back then. Besides, you're a good person Naruto, I can also say that you would make a great father. Which means I get to spoil them rotten." Tayuya laughed as Naruto chuckled.

"I guess, Ahri said the same thing as well. Well I'll see you around Tayuya, I'm off." Naruto said as Naruto flew off as Tayuya went back to her ride and left. Eventually Naruto returned to the group as he landed. Ahri, her blouse was repaired, was the first one to greet him as she flew into his arms.

"Don't ever run off like that again, I was worried sick." Ahri said as she pulled back and pulled his ear.

"Alright easy, easy." Naruto said as he pulled her hand away. The other's joined as they welcomed him back.

"I guess I owe you an apology for earlier." Kukaku said as she was the last one to greet Naruto.

"It's fine, you wouldn't be the first who reacts with violence when I talk shit." Naruto said as he thumbed to Ahri who had the decency to blush lightly. Kukaku just smirked.

"So, now that were all here, who's up for some food." Roshi asked as he had brought out two picnic tables and loaded them with dishes. They all agreed and began to eat as some stories were passed around.

"So, Naruto. Any juicy details that you want to share about Ahri that we don't know?" Arachne asked as she smiled to Naruto. The Uzumaki just rubbed his chin in thought as Ahri spoke up.

"What are you trying to get at?" she asked as Rangiku replied.

"Nothing much, just wondering how our beloved sister is with this 'unique' individual who you have fallen for." The strawberry blonde said as she gave a sly smirk to Ahri.

"Well, she does like to emphasize a sense of class and style, she's become famous with her music and she's a wonderful cook." Naruto said as Ahri smiled.

"Don't forget my amazing massages. Which you repay in full." She added as Naruto nodded.

"Oh, and she also is very possessive in her sleep, which has me wrapped up completely from head to toe in her hold. I'm pretty much her personal teddy-bear." Naruto commented as this drew a surprised look from the sisters.

"Do tell…" Kukaku asked as Naruto smirked. Ahri knew that smirk as she spoke up.

"Don't you dare…" she began as Naruto responded.

"Too late." His form burst into smoke that cleared away to reveal a small creature that was adorable, sans the thousand yard stare it had.

"AAAAAWWWW!" was the reaction from the majority of the sisters as Naruto' friends had a good laugh, Ahri picked him up and snuggled him into her bosom, and she always did this whenever he turned into this form. **(He turns into Espurr). **They all got along as they hanged out over the next couple of months, pulling pranks, having fun, playing sports and more. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end as the Akatsuki began their hunt for them, of course the Tailed Ones returned to the seals to gain a better leverage, but it was not enough as Pein had joined to ensure that their plans would go smoothly. This was what ultimately had the group split apart as Amaru was the first to fall to the Akatsuki as their hunts continued. It was painful to lose them as Naruto made it a personal goal to hunt down the Akatsuki for what they did, he had eliminated Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu. The political situation between the Nations were also not going well as the Akatsuki manipulated things to be set for a grand war. Naruto had hidden himself, Ahri and Samus with his powers as he was planning on finishing off the Akatsuki.

(Dealing with the Weasel)

"Glad you could make it, Sasuke." Naruto said as he contacted Sasuke and convinced him to come over to Whirlpool as he had something he wanted to show him.

"What did you want to show me?" the Uchiha asked as the duo were currently underground where Naruto found out the truth of his clan months back then. Naruto just drew his blood and had it trickle on the floor as Gomorrah was summoned.

"**What is it you request, my master?" **The demon asked as Sasuke was surprised at seeing Naruto's summon. Gomorrah sniffed Sasuke as it recognized his power.

"**Aaahhh… you have brought Indra's re-incarnation. I presume you wish to show him the truth?" **Gomorrah asked as Naruto nodded.

"Wait, what are you two getting at?" Sasuke asked as he was confused.

"Simple, I'm going to show you the truth of your powers, and what happened to your sisters." Naruto said as the vision bubble was formed and began to play as Sasuke watched. Naruto just watched with an empty look in his eyes as the deaths of his brethren, Gaara and Killer Bee's bodies were never found as Zetsu never managed to get to them, took its toll on him. After the 'movie' finished, Sasuke clenched his fists as he turned to Naruto.

"And what is your stand in this?" he asked as Naruto looked to him.

"I'm going after Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki." Naruto said as Sasuke frowned.

"I won't let you go after Itachi, he is mine to deal with." The Uchiha responded.

"I don't give a damn, he is going to die." Naruto said as he averted his gaze from Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his shirt and snarled.

"That's to fucking bad, He is my target not yours, I'm going after him for what he did remember?" Sasuke said as Naruto broke Sasuke's grip on him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You think I don't know that? He killed off my family too!" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke, who understood Naruto's reasoning.

"Very well, we can both go after him. I know now his plans for me, he wouldn't expect us to work together." Sasuke said as Naruto let go of him. He then turned to Gomorrah as he decided to say some things.

"Gomorrah, once we kill Itachi, you can drag his soul away for your pleasure. I also want to end our contract as well." Naruto said as this surprised the demon.

"**Are you sure you wish this course of action?" **it asked as Naruto nodded as he brought out the book of Infernal Demons and placed it on the pedestal along with the books of seals.

"It was a pleasure knowing you and your kin, this will be where we part ways." Naruto said as he brought out a large display case and stored away his guns as he handed it to Gomorrah, then brought out his spear as he embedded next to the pedestal and placed the necklace on it as Volvagia slithered out of the gem and let out a small screech.

"I know that you don't want to leave me, but there are things I have to do on my own." Naruto said as Volvagia was sad, she wrapped around him as she nuzzled her head against his chest.

I'm going to miss you, girl. I'm also going to leave my clan legacy here, can you make sure it remains safe for me?" Naruto asked as Volvagia nodded as she absorbed her powers back from him and flew back into the gem as it glowed softly.

"I would like to add something as well, once Itachi is finished and his soul is yours, please remove our transmigrant powers." Sasuke said as Gomorrah nodded.

"**Do either of you have any objections to this?" **the demon asked as they both responded with a no.

"It is time we forge our own paths without being shackled due to the greed of my ancestor." Sasuke said as Naruto agreed.

"**Very well, granted we are to take the soul of our master once the contract is nullified. We can make an exception with you, master. We wish you luck on wherever life takes you and what journeys' await." **With that said, Gomorrah left the cavern as Naruto sealed the entrance to only respond to his powers as the duo began forming their plan to take down Itachi. They made sure their plan would work as the two decided to take a small break.

"Did you ever get rid of Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shook his head and took a hit from his cigarette (he takes after his dad, who smokes).

"No, I managed to injure him to a great degree, but he fled before I could land the finishing blow, Kabuto also ran off after he collected the pieces of Orochimaru that I left there." Sasuke said as Naruto nodded as he smoked his cigar.

"How's your girlfriend, Tamaki." Naruto asked as he decided to change the subject.

"Dead, I found her, her grandmother and all the cats slaughtered in their home. I've never been able to find out who was responsible either." Sasuke said as he looked down in depression as he was close to Tamaki, Naruto patted his shoulder and replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sasuke thanked him as the two finished up and left to hunt down Itachi. They eventually tracked him down at the Uchiha hideout as Sasuke entered the building as Naruto hid from the shadows.

"I was hoping you would show up, brother." Itachi said as he sat in the stone chair and looked down to Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent as he glared at Itachi.

"What, no monologues or rants on how you going to kill me and avenge the clan?" Itachi taunted as Naruto landed behind the chair and punched it as Itachi was blown out as it was destroyed. The elder Uchiha frowned as Naruto made himself known and walked down the steps.

"Hello, assbutt…" Naruto said as he smirked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi asked as this was not how his plan was supposed to work out.

"Well, we decided we are not going to be pawns in your little plan to reshape the Uchiha. Granted I'm still here to make you pay for what you did. Naruto's helping me as he has his own reasons." Sasuke said as he drew his sword.

"Yep, it's time you paid for what you did to my brothers and sisters, along with Taki and Momiji." Naruto said as the three broke out into their fight. Itachi believed he had the upper hand, but was sorely proven wrong when he was getting beaten back. He pulled out all the stops as he tried to win, but was overwhelmed and beaten down as Naruto and Sasuke brought out their own transmigrant powers. The fight was finished as Itachi was bloody and bruised as he struggled to even stand.

"You think this will change anything? We have already won…" Itachi said despite his injuries as Naruto responded by punching him into the wall. The duo began a vicious beating as they threw Itachi around. Naruto gouged out his eyes with his thumbs and Sasuke stabbed him through the gut. They picked him up on either side and began to pull, not caring about his screams of agony as they tore him in half down the middle **(Noob's 'Make a Wish' fatality from MK9). **They dropped the halves of Itachi's corpse as his soul emerged. Itachi believed he was about to pass on to heaven, only for a dark portal to open up on the floor underneath him as demonic hands lunged out and grabbed him as he struggled.

"What is going on!" he panicked as more arms grabbed him.

"You don't realize, you're being dragged off to your new home." Naruto said as Itachi's eyes widened.

"Enjoy hell, brother." Sasuke spat as Itachi was dragged away with a final scream along with his remains. Two crystalline flowers emerged from the portal as they absorbed the transmigrant powers from Naruto and Sasuke before leaving as the portal closed.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"I suppose so, take care Naruto." Sasuke said as they shook hands, fuck that they hugged like brothers. Naruto was the first to leave as Sasuke picked up a red gem from the spot where Itachi was and called out to Naruto.

"The world is changing Naruto, make sure you don't get swept away." Sasuke said as Naruto gave one last look to Sasuke, this would be the last time they see one another for a long time. Naruto eventually made it back to his home as it was evening.

"I'm back." Naruto said as he was hugged by Ahri and Samus.

"Where did you go?" Ahri asked as Naruto responded.

"I was out dealing with a weasel…" Ahri got the message as she replied.

"That's good, I have dinner prepared, you must be hungry." Naruto nodded as the three walked in the kitchen to eat, meanwhile the news report announced that war had broken out between the five nations and the Akatsuki as they brought out their army of Zetsu clones (Everyone fight everyone). The scene then shifted to night as Ahri and Samus were sleeping peacefully in their bed, Naruto was not there. A sudden crash woke the two up as they looked around. They got out of the bed and looked around for Naruto as the duo found him in his study. The bottle he had was thrown against the wall earlier as he was in his chair, his hands on his head as he was muttering things, Ahri looked out the window and noticed the distant sound and signs of battle going on in the horizon.

"I'll be right back, try to comfort him." Ahri said as Samus nodded and the Nine-Tails left the room in a hurry. Ahri went back into the master bedroom as she was going through things to find something.

"Come on, where is it?" she muttered as she was having trouble finding what she was looking for, that's when she remembered her personal trunk of things she retrieved from her original home back when the 9 were avoiding humans after their father died, along with some other items. Ahri rushed downstairs and into the storage closet as she opened the trunk and began rummaging through the things in there. Old drawings and small toys she made as a child back when Werbellia was around, some trinkets, letters that she had to communicate with her sisters, some of her, other toys.

"Aha!" she exclaimed as she found what she was looking for, in a small case with a velvet interior was a single lock of silver white hair that had a unique power to it. She tore a small piece of her lingerie nightgown and held it in her other hand as she focused her powers, the piece of the nightgown and the strand of hair floated and came together as they combined to form a small dream-catcher, with the strand of hair forming an intricate star in the middle. She grabbed it and ran back to the study as Samus was hugging Naruto and trying to calm him down. Ahri went over as she had Samus move Naruto as she held out the dream-catcher as it had power flowing off it. The item floated for a brief moment before it moved over and sank into Naruto's chest, leaving no marks of it doing so. Immediately this had Naruto calm down as his demeanor went from having a panic attack to sleepy, Ahri and Samus guided him back to the bedroom as they all sat on the bed as the two ladies were hugging him and soothing him with comforting words. However, this was not going to last.

(Tragic loss)

Months had passed as the war dragged on, though the battles dwindled down from full scale massive battles to small skirmishes. Naruto's 16th birthday was recently celebrated, though it was far different from the regular birthdays he had. Currently the trio were was watching a movie as they had continued to avoid the war, since it held no real value to them. The Akatsuki dropped from the radar and with them, so did the Demonic Statue. That's when Naruto sensed a presence closing in, fast. Naruto quickly ran outside as he saw Pein and Konan emerge from the forest. Ahri had formed herself back into energy as she returned into the seal as Naruto ran outside as the Akatsuki duo were none the wiser.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, Fox…" Pein said as Naruto glared back.

"I must admit, it's a nice little home you have here, away from all the villages and their conflicts." He also said as Naruto's fists clenched.

"Why are you doing this, Nagato?" Naruto asked as he already knew about his kin who was the person controlling the Pein bodies.

"To make the world know pain." Was his standard answer as Naruto scoffed.

"And you think that you have the right to claim yourself as Hagoromo's successor when you spit and tarnish the very ideals and teaching he taught? You're nothing but a fucking hypocrite who whines and bitches because life wasn't nice to you." Naruto responded as Pein narrowed his eyes.

"You know nothing of my pain." The Akatsuki figurehead said as he frowned.

"Oh you participated in a war and lost some friends in the process, I lost the rest of our clan in a fucking genocide! I went through something similar to you, but you don't see me going around and trying to enslave the world like you are. Just because your pain is understandable, doesn't mean your behavior and actions are acceptable." Naruto snarled as he activated his sage mode with Ahri's powers (The Perfect Tailed Beast Cloak with the horns and coat with the black markings, though his appearance is casual clothing).

"Enough time has been wasted, soon our plan will come to fruition and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Pein said as he, the other paths and Konan burst into action as they lunged at Naruto. The battle was hectic as Samus was blown away when she tried to join. Naruto retaliated by delivering a harsh wound to Konan and taking out all the paths as he dragged Nagato out from his hiding spot.

"Do you hate me for hunting down you precious kin?" Nagato asked as he was in no condition to fight. Naruto was about to deliver the final blow when two more entered the scene as he was knocked back by Tobi.

"You two are pathetic, how hard is it to capture a single boy?" Tobi sneered as he glared at the two through his mask. Kabuto smirked as he viewed Naruto, the twisted scientist wore a snake themed cloak that hid his body, though Naruto could tell he made some 'modifications'.

"And look who decides to show up, the whiny bitch who went off the deep end because he didn't hook up with his crush." Naruto insulted Tobi as the Uchiha growled.

"Your barking up the wrong tree, brat." Tobi said as he already did not like Naruto.

"Bring it on, Obito. I'm not afraid of some self-centered prick who couldn't accept the fact that his crush wasn't getting your rape signals." Naruto taunted as Tobi roared as he attacked Naruto, the Uzumaki was hardpressed during his fight, but he managed to land a blow that shattered the mask, revealing it to be Obito Uchiha, and a nice wound along with his right arm from the shoulder down was torn off. Kabuto smirked as he killed Konan and Nagato and sacrificed them to bring back someone, that someone being the real Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha ancestor surveyed the situation as he noted Obito was bested and observed Naruto.

"So, this is the problem?" he said in monotone, before Naruto could react, Madara was before him and grabbed him by his throat.

"An Uzumaki, I'm impressed. I figured they were all gone by now." Madara taunted as Naruto struggled to break free. What followed was a one-sided beat down as Madara decimated Naruto as the Uzumaki tried to fight back. Eventually Madara grew bored as he threw Naruto's beaten form to the ground. The Uchiha then summoned the Demonic Statue as he stood atop its head.

"I believe it is time for me to take back what is mine now." Madara said as he had the statue shoot our large dragon shaped chains that shot into Naruto. Naruto was lifted into the air as he grunted in pain.

"They *are* not *pant* yours…" Naruto managed to say as his jaw was broken. Madara chuckled darkly and responded.

"On the contrary, Uzumaki. This world and everything in it is mine to do with as I please." And with that Madara snapped his fingers as the chains violently ripped out of Naruto, tearing Ahri, in her beast-mode, out of him as she watched in horror as he fell to the ground, his hair completely lost its blond and finished turning brown as his whisker marks faded to nothing as Madara reduced Naruto to nothing. Ahri was sucked into the statue as Madara sealed it away and the Uchiha duo left, Kabuto waltzed over to Naruto and took some of his blood.

"Fret not, Naruto. You will join your brethren." Kabuto said as Naruto weakly stared at him. The scientist left as a large Zetsu clone, this one more twisted and resembled some kind of monstrous gorilla entered the area as it charged at Naruto to eat him. That's when Samus had returned after her abrupt dismissal as she pushed the monster back.

"Fuck off, you overgrown weed." She snarled as the creature lunged at her and Samus fought back. She quickly killed it as she de-activated her Power-suit and ran over to Naruto.

"No…" she hissed as she checked his pulse, he had one, but it was faint. She picked him up and ran back into the house as she was not going to let him die, unknown to all of them, three certain items were lost.

(Scene change)

Madara had stood atop the God Tree as he had the Demoic Statue take its original form. The Uchiha ancestor surveyed the land from his vantage point and let out a smirk.

"Finally after ages and countless years wasted, I have finally achieved my goal." He began to chuckled which turned into maniacal laughter as the full moon was shining above him.

"I HAVE WON! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Madara laughed with insane glee as he clasped his hands together as the God Tree let out a pulse/shockwave that encompassed the world as it robbed every one of their chakra and everything of their chakra, though it left them a small amount to sustain their lives. Madara then had himself and the tree vanish from the world as he didn't realize that someone had taken control of him as he still believed himself to be the man in charge.

(Family Reunion)

The Tailed ones woke up inside a white void as they embraced one another and looked around, remembering that they were stuck in the Demonic Statue. They didn't realize that a portion of their powers and the chakra that Madara had stolen from the world had converged on a single spot and begun to form something behind them.

"I'm… alive?" The sisters all turned around to see Werbellia standing there, confused and looking over herself.

"Mother!" they all rushed in and glomped her as Werbellia was surprised. They hugged her and were tearful and happy at seeing her again. Eventually she managed to get them to release her as she had a good view of them as they were all naked.

"You've grown up…" she smiled warmly as she hugged them as she was happy to be with her beloved children again. Werbellia had manipulated the white void to change to a wonderful meadow as she sat down on a tree stump.

"It is so wonderful to be with you again, I wish to know how your lives have been since my passing." The Primordial Goddess asked as the sibling shared a glance and Ahri replied.

"Mother, there is a mad-man who wishes to rule the world using your powers, he also used us for his schemes." Ahri responded as Werbellia scowled as she was going to tear Hagoromo a new one for letting this happen to her babies.

"Not to worry, I will take control of him as I sense that someone is trying to control us, someone more powerful than I…" Werbellia said as she waved a hand and the Tree responded to her commands as it had a root assimilate with Madara to control him.

"Now, what have you all been up to while I was away?" Werbellia asked as Rangiku started speaking. The Memory Basin then shifted back to Naruto and Samus as Ahri let Samus take control.

(The last bounty)

Samus had placed Naruto on a bed as she began to clean him up and hooked him up to some machines as she placed the breathing mask over his face, which was bandaged up, along with several parts of his body. Samus worked without end as she would not let Naruto die, eventually she managed to stabilize his condition and brought out a small vial filled with a teal liquid. Samus injected the entirety of the contents into Naruto with a syringe as she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"While this was a prototype, it should repair your insides and help you heal." She said as she looked to Naruto and then to the machine that monitored his body. Samus turned to her computer as she began typing away, planning something in her mind. A couple of days had passed as Samus was busy between monitoring Naruto who was unconscious/in a coma, working on some secret projects as she geared up (she restored her Power-suit sometime after Naruto destroyed it) and other things. Eventually she was ready as it was midnight and she was putting the finishing touches on something. The blonde bounty hunter/scientist visited Naruto as she sat down next to him in the chair as she spoke.

"Hello Naruto, I know you can't do much as your body is still recuperating. This may be the last time I see you, Ahri was taken away and you were reduced to this state. I don't know what happened to her exactly, but I believe she died as she was taken into that statue her sibling were sealed in as well. I know this is never something you want to hear, but I don't know what else to say." Samus paused as she composed herself and took a drink of the water that she had with her.

"I enjoyed our time together and wish that all of this chaos never happened, you are a wonderful person, Naruto, never forget that. I am going after the man who did this and tore our little family apart, I hope you understand." Samus finished as she leaned in and moved the breathing mask as she kissed him on the lips before putting the mask back on. Samus then walked back to her personal armory and brought out a small metal and glass cylindrical device the size of a cantaloupe. Inside the glass was a glowing sphere of energy that had small arcs of electricity flowing off it. This device was one of the little projects she was working on, the other was finished and mailed to someone that they trusted. She had called this little creation a Fission Bomb, it was designed to destroy everything at an atomic level in a two mile diameter, in short, it would reduce everything caught in its blast to nothing. Now she wasn't sure is this also included pure energy like chakra, but she didn't dwell on that. Samus set the bomb on the desk next to her as she activated her Power-suit and made sure everything was loaded and at full charge.

She gave one last look to Naruto and hoped he would be alright as she left the house and went to her ship. She got placed the Fission Bomb on a pedestal and sat in the chair as she powered up the ship and left for her destination. She of course had resistance as several large Venus Flytraps sprouted from the ground and opened up as they began firing at her. Samus was dodging and firing back as she would not let these things stop her from reaching the Mountain Graveyard where she tracked Madara and the God Tree. A shot from one of the plants clipped the left wing of her ship.

"Shit!" she hissed as she was losing control as it was falling out of the sky, Samus immediately activated the self-destruct for the ship, got out of the seat as she hooked the Fission Bomb to her waist and fired out the hatch. She jumped out and landed in the forest near the Mountain as she watched her ship careened to the Plants and exploded in a giant wall of fire. While she was now without a ride, she was close to her target as she began walking to the Mountain Graveyard. Eventually she reached the spot as she had gunned down hordes of Zetsu clones in the process.

"If it's not above, then it's below." Samus said as she detected the source of power underground, Samus aimed down and fired off a charged shot as the ground beneath her caved in as she went underground. The Zetsu clones working underground were startled as Samus made an entrance as she killed them before they could do anything as she entered the tunnel, tracking the source of power as she went. Samus finally made it to the area there she had tracked Madara as the Uchiha was sitting in some type of flamboyant throne made from nature.

"How nice of you to visit. And who might you be?" the Uchiha asked as he smirked. Samus had her cannon aimed at him as she glared at him, though he couldn't see because of her tinted visor.

"Playing the quiet game, I see. Well, seeing as you barged into my home and think you can take me down with an over-glorified pea shooter. I suppose I could grant you a painful death." Madara said as he smirked and formed his power in his hand before casting it onto the floor of the large chamber. Samus watched as the power sank into the floor as it was creating something. The ground exploded outwards as a large dragon-like creature lunged out and attacked her. The thing reeked of Madara's powers and was sinister looking to boot. **(Ridley from Metroid; Other M). **Madara leaned back in his seat as he watched Samus battle his creation. Samus was fighting with her all as she was not going to let this thing stand in her way. Ridley exhaled a gout of fire as Samus dodged and fired a missile that struck it in the face. Ridley roared in defiance as it grabbed her as it began flying around the chamber. Samus was slammed into a wall and thrown about as she was trying to break free, her suits alarms going off inside her helmet. Madara was grinning manically as he watched with glee.

"Go to hell, you piece of shit!" Samus growled as she fired off a charged shot in Ridley's mouth as it was about to eat her. Ridley stumbled back as it howled in pain and threw Samus against another wall and before she could react, ran her through her gut with its bladed tail. Samus' scream of agony filled the area as this intrigued Madara. Samus aimed her cannon and fired off an overcharged shot that blew off the top half of Ridley's head as the beast went through death throes before collapsing as it died. Samus pried the blade from herself as she felt to the ground and struggled to get up, her suit was heavily damaged and missing parts and she was suffering several injuries including the lethal one she got from Ridley. She pulled off her helmet and managed to stand up. Madara was on her in an instant as he picked her up by her throat.

"How interesting, so a woman comes to face me?" Madara taunted as Samus tried to pry herself free. Madara brought her in and licked the blood off her cheek that came from a wound on her head and smirked.

"You remind me of Mito and that little rat who defied my will. You will make an excellent slave to satisfy my cravings." Madara chortled as her Power-suit deactivated and he got a glimpse of her body with her form fitting Zero Suit as he threw her to the middle of the room, the Fission Bomb landing nearby. Madara grinned like a mad-man as he slowly approached her, Samus got up and aimed her Paralyzer at him as he laughed.

"You humans and your silly toys, do you really think you can harm me, your god and master?" Madara taunted as he stopped. Samus just smirked weakly as she responded.

"I'm a scientist, I deal in facts and truths, not mere ramblings of a man with delusions of grandeur. And there is only one man I consider my superior, and you are not him." Samus said as she aimed at the Fission Bomb and fired off a charged shot that consumed the pistol's energy as the shot struck the bomb and caused it to react. Madara roared in fury as he realized what she had done and made to flee as Samus closed her eyes as a single though went through her mind as the bomb went off and the area was bathed in light.

'I love you, Naruto.' The scene shifted to outside as it showed the bomb exploding outwards in a massive dome that destroyed the Mountain Graveyard and left a smoldering crater. **(Picture the bomb that Wesker uses to kill the Alice clones in Resident Evil Afterlife). **The scene then changed back to Ahri and her family as they were going over their lives when suddenly they felt an explosion that destroyed a chunk of the hidden Tree.

"Odd, whatever that was had caused damage to the Tree." Werbellia said as Ahri sensed someone behind her. She turned around and saw Samus laying there. Ahri ran over and knelt down as she checked and found a pulse, but Samus was unresponsive as she looked like she was sleeping.

"Wait, how did she come in here, she lacks chakra." Isane asked as the others were confused.

"Samus was created by a fraction of Naruto's life-force and his powers, this is her soul." Ahri said as she materialized a blanket and covered Samus as she brought the blonde over and watched over her. The memories then shifted back to Naruto as Ahri resumed control and showed that it was morning as the radio came to life as the announcer spoke.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an important announcement, The Fourth Shinobi War has come to an end, and it is uncertain what will come of this as tension between Nations are still high. We will have more on this during our evening report." The announcer finished as Naruto woke up with a start as he looked around and began to take the bandages off his body and disconnect himself from the machine as he got out of the bed and put some clothes on, he went to the bathroom and took off the bandages wrapped over his face. The memory did show his head as he examined himself and was looking through the house.

"Ahri, Samus?" he called out as he couldn't find them, Naruto walked over to a picture as he picked up a photo frame and undid it as he held the picture for a few moments before putting it in his pocket as he walked out of the front door.

(Two Years Later)

**(A small Author note here; the following events that further shape Naruto as he deals with things and eventually Madara was referenced back in chapter 10 (the portraits), this also continues to show Naruto's descent as he is affected by all this, In short, after all this, is when Naruto becomes Gabriel shortly after and he and Ahri (now known as Marie) leave for Europe for their new life, despite the losses both had suffered. Unohana also plays a role in this. This may sound confusing to you guys and even alienate you, but I assure you that this isn't my intention. This all fits in as the Vaults are used, and other things are explained as shows Naruto's change from how he was back then (happy, loving and all around nice guy) to how he is as Gabriel (moody, morose, silent and more). A shadow of his former self if you will, His transformation and life as Dracula is essentially him saying 'fuck it, I'm going to make damn sure everyone is afraid of me if I'm going to be part of this fucking prophecy, I am done with the human race.', that and he's tired of being used and lied to. This is more coherent then some other authors stories where they just shovel things in and expect us to follow (I'm not naming people, but you know who you are). Anyway, let's continue.) **

**P.S. Oh, and don't pay mind if the tech seems all over the place as I'm still having trouble wrapping my head of how things are in chapter 700 of the Naruto Manga (Skyscrapers and other things, granted some is explained in the series, it's more coherent here than it is in the series and also has the vaults being found and used (don't worry it all disappears later). I also want to point out that the timeframe/line is as follows. Naruto/Gabriel is 30 during the events of Lords of Shadow 1 (1047), He is 18 at the start of the following events, and he is 29 when he begins his life in Europe. So, doing the math (I'm not the best, but I try), the year is 1035 now during these events. Ahri has not seen him or had any news on him for 13 years (she was taken from him when he was 16), and they lived peacefully, following their reunion, for a year and a half in Europe before the events of Lords of Shadow start. This sounds a bit confusing, but I think you get the gist of it, oh and some familiar people will show up during these events (and yes, the music in these events is still in, the memories are playing like a movie for the group watching). : **

The scene changed to show the world as the landmasses had changed and formed new continents and newspapers that appeared showed that more than that had changed as The Cold War had taken root following the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and many changes happened as well. A couple more of the vaults had been discovered as the tech inside was taken and used to change up the playing field as small skirmishes had dotted the world, the biggest weapon of the time was the Atomic Bomb. The scene then zoomed in over a large landmass as it was night as a large aircraft was flying through the clouds, on its side was the marking of a new Special Forces unit, codenamed FOX.

(Virtous Mission)

"This is interesting…" Hagoromo commented as the audience watched on. The memory was paused when they all got a good look at Naruto, going by the codename Naked Snake, or just Snake, after he discarded some gear when he landed from the HALO jump.

"Wait a second, why does he look so different and older?" Kushina asked as she, like the others were observing his new appearance as Samus replied.

"When I took Naruto in as he was left to die, he had many injuries, including numerous fraction on his skull. The contents of that vial that I injected into him was a compound I was working on that could heal the body from the inside out as it was in a recovery state from most lethal injuries. Geanted it could only work if the target was still alive. My guess is that his facial appearance was tweaked a bit during his recovery and the two years that passed along with how he sounded." She said as Menma chipped in.

"Pops also theorized that the reason he looked older than his actual age was due to the extraction of you, hence he was aging prematurely as that result and possibly from what this Madara fellow did with the Tree." Menma motioned to Ahri as she somewhat understood along with the others.

"However this was just a theory as he didn't dwell on it much, the old cat confirmed that this was the reason he looked so old as well, both Pops and the Old Cat were in their twenties during our hunt for Cipher." Menma said as he scratched his chin in thought. They resumed the memories as they found out that Naruto-correction, Snake, was part of a new formed organization known as FOX as his mission was to go deep in enemy territory and rescue a scientist before he was forced to complete some secret weapon, the mission went horribly wrong as Snake's mentor, The Boss (Ahri recognized it was Tsunade, her signature diamond mark was gone and she looked a tiny bit older than her regular appearance), had defected over to the East and partnered up with some big guy that could shoot lightning and went by the name of Volgin. Snake was beaten by his mentor and thrown over the bridge as they left and took the Shagohod with them, blowing up the research facility as they left. The scene ended faded to black as an injured Snake made his way to the recovery balloon after witnessing the Atomic cloud from the explosion.

"I recognize that man who was my son's mission commander…" Minato said as this drew Kushina's attention.

"Who?" she asked.

"It's Jiraiya, even without his shaggy mane of white hair and facial markings, I can still tell it's him." Minato said as he was surprised at seeing his old teacher.

"And that woman with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno (she's Para-Medic)." Ahri said as she was feeling bad for her love as he was dealing with the shock of someone he considered his mother betraying them.

"We should continue." Erza said as Ahri nodded and resumed the memories.

(Operation Snake Eater)

Snake was sent back in a week later with three mission goals to clear America's name, stop Volgin, Destroy the Shagohod and eliminate The Boss as the mission was dubbed 'Operation Snake Eater'. The mission progressed as Snake met one of his contacts, EVA (Ino) and encountered this one guy that went by the name Ocelot, who for some reason, he felt as if he knew, and his funny codec conversations with the team. The mission continued as he encountered the COBRA unit who were a team composed back during the Third Shinobi War **(Orochimaru is The Fear)** and dealt with them as he continued, coming across Ocelot a few times, meeting up with EVA, meeting Grannin and his little schematics and designs for these 'Metal Gear'. Ahri was horrified as Snake was discovered as he was disguised as some effeminate lover of the Colonel and beaten before he was tortured (they saw that he had those tattoos on his body removed), he saved EVA from suspicion at the cost of his right eye. Snake managed to escape and encountered The Sorrow (Dan) as he recovered from his near-death experience and rendezvous with Eva at the waterfall. It was sort of cute as the audience saw that Naruto, as Snake still retained some of his childishness and good nature even after losing Ahri, Samus and his kin. The mission progressed a Snake got his gear back and began wearing his iconic eye patch as he snuck back into Grozni Grad to destroy the Shagohod, only to be stopped as Volgin, Ocelot and The Boss were waiting for him with EVA in tow. He learned about the Philosophers and their legacy (The Philosophers being those old fools he hunted in the past as the Dragon Knight and the Legacy itself was an enormous sum of money and exact location of all seven of Kaguya's vaults). He did battle with Volgin and beat him as the base was being destroyed by the C-3 he placed, their escape was turned into a chase as both Ocelot and Volgin (piloting the Shagohod) gave chase, though Ocelot gave up before he fell of the destroyed bridge.

Snake fought Volgin on the Shagohod as he killed the man and escaped through the jungle with EVA as they had pursuers. EVA left Snake as he still had to finish his mission, mentor and apprentice faced each other in a field of white flowers. Despite his hesitance and attachment to her, Snake bested her and ended her life after she gave him the Legacy. Snake and EVA then left on the WiG as Ocelot showed up and wanted one last showdown, it was a surprise to the audience, especially Rangiku, that the man known as Ocelot revealed himself to be Gaara and the GRU commander was pleased to know his friend was still around as they had one last duel before the younger man left. The next scene showed Snake and EVA relaxing as they shared a glass of wine as EVA put the moves on him and it shifted to the next morning as he woke up (still wearing his pants as they never did the deed) and found EVA's tape. Said tape revealed the real reason she was on the mission and other things, but most importantly, it revealed the truth behind The Boss's defection, Snake was awarded and given the title of Big Boss as he promptly left the room after shaking the president's hand (the brother of the Fire Daiymo) The final scene was of Snake visiting the Boss's grave as he paid his respects and saluted as EVA's debriefing finished, a lone tear going down from his good eye. The memories paused on Snake's salute as Menma spoke.

"So this was the mission that changed him." The clone commented as some of the more, emotional and those that cared for Naruto, were understanding somewhat of how this mission affected him.

"Are you alright, mother?" Trevor asked as he saw that she was misty eyed and holding in her emotions.

"I'm fine, we should continue and see what else happened." She said as the she took control of the basin again and resumed, as a result of the mission, Big Boss lost sight of what he was fighting for and blamed himself for allowing it to happen as he retired from FOX, discouraged and alone. Unknown to him, his disposing of Volgin had made him a hero in the Soviet Union. His attempts to become a combat instructor to reintegrate child soldiers back into society failed as Menma mentioned earlier due to his belief of soldiers, or a hunting guide failed as he found himself drawn back to the battlefield, during that time, he met a child soldier, named Frank Jaeger, who he took down and handed over to a rehab facility.

(San Heironymo Takeover)

It was five months after Operation Snake Eater that Big Boss was attacked and captured in his home (not the one he had with Ahri and Samus), and brought out to the San Heironymo Peninsula as the FOX rebellion had taken place, led by this Gene. Big Boss broke out of his cell after a round of interrogation from Boa (Ibiki) as he was believed to be part of the rebellion and hiding the other half of the Legacy, and met Campbell (Yamato) as he helped him and the duo began to persuade the other soldiers at the base to join them and rise up in revolt. Big Boss found out what was really going on as he progressed and dealt with Ibiki and Null (much to his surprise was made into a killing machine) and his war buddy Python (Sai), there was the event where Gene manipulated Snake's men to fire on each other as Big Boss was left screaming in anguish as he was left with the body of his first recruit in his arms. Big Boss recovered as he went on to stop Metal Gear RAXA as he went after Gene. Ursula/Elisa (Shion) also tried to stop gene as she sided with Big Boss but was cut down by Gene, she revealed her visions were one and the same as she told Big Boss of 'the prophecy' that had him building his own Metal Gear and that one of his sons would bring the world to its knees as the other would save it.

Big Boss then fought Gene after the latter hinted that the Boss's defection and death was set up by a single deviously cunning strategist, once Gene fell, he handed over the funds and recourses to Big Boss as he urged him to find his true calling before passing as Big Boss went on to deal with the Nuclear Rocket and received help from the men he recruited as he gave them a real reason to fight. The rocket was destroyed as the scene then shifted to an underground bunker as Ocelot intercepted the DCI and they had a small conversation that pertained to the contents of what the DCI had on him as Ocelot proceeded to gun down the DCI and his bodyguards as he took the documents. The memories then shifted back to Big Boss as he disembarked from a plane and was greeted by his old team. He saluted the soldiers from the base as they returned the gesture and he was handed some documents by Zero. Later on Big Boss and Campbell talked over the phone as they discussed what would happened as the result of the revolt, and Big Boss's admittance that he never felt truly alive unless in battle and needed a true reason to fight. The two parted ways as Campbell hoped they would meet again someday.

(The Patriots and _Les Efants Terribles_)

The Patriots were formed soon after with Zero, Para-Medic, Sigint and Ocelot as Big Boss and EVA were invited in as well as the group wanted to honor The Boss's last wish, which Big Boss knew the best.

This did not last long as Zero began spreading stories of Big Boss's exploits as they ranged from truths to outright lies as this drove a wedge between Big Boss and the group. Big Boss also expressed strong dislike for Zero's lust for power as he was sick of playing the role of the puppet. The final straw that broke the camel's back was the _Les Efants Terribles_ project as Zero was afraid of losing his idol for his group and cloned him as a form of insurance, thus creating Liquid and Solid Snake.

Big Boss had found out about the project from Ocelot and broke away from The Patriots to oppose Zero and his plans they held different ideals of The Boss's will, Big Boss became a mercenary as he appeared in numerous territorial and ethnic conflicts. Drifting from country to country as a lone soldier and building his reputation as The Legendary Soldier. He later met a young man named Kazuhira Miller as the two formed their own gurrellia group known as Militaires Sans Frontiers (Soldiers Without Borders) or MSF for short, as more recruits joined in, largely due to Big Boss's compassion for both allies and enemies as they served him out of respect and was why so many flocked to his unit. MSF was a place where a soldier could feel at home. It was two years after Operation Snake Eater as Big Boss continued his premature aging as his voice was also changing. They were situated in the Coast of Columbia as Big Boss was overseeing a training session when Kaz came with two guest.

(Peace Walker Incident)

Big Boss and Kaz learned from the two, a man and a young woman who Big Boss felt like he should know, known as Galvez and Paz that an unknown armed force had stationed themselves in various regions of the country, claiming to by an 'international police force' hired by CODESA. Though Galvez had suspicion it was 'la cia'. Big Boss refused at first as he believed his unit would become 'dogs of war' if they accepted. However his answer changed when Galvez played a tape from Paz's friend that had the voice of someone very familiar to him. Galvez and Paz were pleased as they gifted MSF with an offshore plant which was dubbed 'Mother Base' for them to use. Big Boss went in as he and Miller discovered the CIA were bringing in nukes to Costa Rica, which was a clear violation of the country's treaty. MSF made contact with the SNLF as they were led by a woman named Amanda (Kurenai) and her younger brother Chico (Konohamaru). Amanda was taken in as she was injured by the arrival on a large aircraft and Big Boss went after to rescue Chico.

Mother Base continued to expand and develop, with their 'odd' main method of recruiting, as Big Boss continued the mission. Big Boss infiltrated a facility where he tracked the nukes and overheard an argument between the head of these Peace Sentinels, known as Hot Coldman (Danzo) and the chief engineer. Coldman left as Big Boss had to deal with an AI weapon known as Pupa after witnessing a large device covered by tarp being taken away from the facility. After dealing with the unmanned weapon, Big Boss learned about the Peace Walker project and the thing that he saw being taken away from Huey, who then joined MSF to help stop Coldman. Huey's addition to MSF also helped them begin building their own Metal Gear to thwart the Peace Walker Project. Big Boss eventually encountered a woman named Strangelove (Shizune), who was in charge of the AI development, and who also held strong dislike for Big Boss for his assassination of the Boss two years ago. Strangelove wanted answers and attempted to bring back the Boss through the AI she was working on, the Mammal Pod. This information intrigued Big Boss as he was allowed by Strangelove to meet her again, this stirred up memories of what happened during the mission as Big Boss passed out.

He awoke later outside the facility, Big Boss watched as the Mammal pod was taken away and he was forced to confront the second AI weapon, Chrysalis. As Big Boss continued to go after Coldman and Peace Walker, began to have doubts of what The Boss's intentions were after his meeting with Strangelove and also questioned if EVA's debriefing was a cover-up. Big Boss reached the place where Peace Walker was being taken as he then had to deal with the third AI weapon, Cocoon. Eventually he made it inside to destroy the AI, but was apprehended by Coldman and his troops, after he dealt with several of them and snatched Strangelove's ID card. After the torture Strangelove had administered to get answers about the Boss and complete the AI, Big Boss managed to escape and found out that Paz was in the hands of the Peace Sentinels. Coldman departed as Big Boss forced Peace Walker in self-defense mode before it could leave, after the harsh fight, he had done significant damage, while did damaged the unmanned craft, it shifted to its quadrupedal mode and followed Coldman as Big Boss followed. Eventually Big Boss had made it to the launch site and commented that Miller should evacuate MSF as they were going to be the targets, though this was rebuffed as everyone had faith that he would be able to stop the launch.

Big Boss had to fight his way to the comms tower after he spoke with Paz and stop Coldman, though both were surprised by Galvez's, Zadornov's takeover as Big Boss was about to be killed (and they mistook his age). Luckily MSF had arrived on time and saved him as he thanked Amanda, only for her to thank him as they cheered for him. Big Boss then spoke to Strangelove as the latter admitted she wanted to know the truth of The Boss. However things went south as Coldman activated Peace Walker from the briefcase as ha some life left in him. Peace Walker began sending false data to the targets as part of its programming. Big Boss had to fight Peace Walker to stop the transmission and spoke with the Pentagon as he managed to convince them the data was false. When all hope seemed lost, the Mammal pod opened up as Big Boss went in and began taking it apart, he also damaged it some more from the exterior as Peace Walker then moved into the lake to stop the transmission. The crisis was averted as Big Boss gave one last salute as he took off his bandana, after words having a conversation with Kaz where he felt she betrayed him and not wanting to live like she did, requesting to be known as 'Big Boss'. Later on Metal Gear ZEKE was developed as MSF's deterrent and was equipped with Peace Walker's nuke that was salvaged. Zadornov escaped his cell several times as Big Boss and Miller suspected there was an insider helping as Big Boss took down Zadornov and Kaz reported that ZEKE was moving. Big Boss made to the deck as it was discovered that Paz was the one controlling, she revealed herself to be Karin and an agent of Cipher, her mission was to have Big Boss and MSF follow Cipher. Big Boss refused as Cipher's will as he battled ZEKE before Karin could launch a nuke and frame MSF as she was cast into the sea following ZEKE's destruction, as it was going to be rebuilt later.

Kaz came forth about his knowledge of Paz's true identity and this Cipher, granted Big Boss was angry, there was a point as this gave MSF a chance to thrive and become a new business in the world. Big Boss warned that they would be hunted so they needed to operate outside of society. Later on, Big Boss gave his speech that their group would serve regardless of nations and ideologies and form a nation of their own, Outer Heaven.

(Ground Zeros)

MSF continued to grow as more recruits joined as they gained more clients. Big Boss (his voice had changed a bit) and Kaz also found Karin's tapes and diary that she left behind and was concluded that her commitment to Cipher was wavering. They also did several mission as MSF discovered the mission area they were working with was a Black Site. Eventually they gained reports that Karin had survived and was being held at Camp Omega, this was already bad news as they knew she could reveal classified knowledge on MSF, plus there was an inspection coming in as well. Big Boss suggested to kill her before she could reveal them but Kaz wanted her alive as she was their link to Cipher. On top of that, Chico had run off in his attempts to rescue her, but ended up being captured as he was held at the same camp. Big Boss went in solo as he rescued the two and disposed of the hidden bomb inside Karin by the mysterious unit, XOF. The inspection was revealed to be a ruse as Mother Base was being destroyed as Big Boss joined the fight and saved those he could before they had to leave. Karin woke up as Kaz was reacting in fury as he tried to interrogate her. She revealed that she had another bomb inside her as she sacrificed herself to save Big Boss but the explosion sent their chopper on a collision course with an XOF chopper as the scene faded to white. The following scene was in a hospital as Big Boss and Kaz were being treated as Big Boss fell into a coma from the accident as the doctors tried to save him. The memories were paused as the group decided to take a small break.

"We should rest for a moment, as I can sense there is more to come." Trevor said as the group agreed as the broke away from the Basin to examine the other things in the room that popped up or talking about things with others. Meanwhile Ahri was by herself as she was examining the display case with the prosthetic limbs and synthetic organs.

'What happened to you Naruto, and why did you keep it all from me?' was her single thought as she opened the case and picked up the synthetic heart as she examined it with curiosity. She did the same with the other items as Samus walked up to her and spoke up.

"While not something I would have considered creating if things didn't end up like this, I want to know what caused him to have these replacements?" she asked as Ahri was curious herself, but she had a gut feeling that she would not like to see what else happened. Just what else happened to her beloved when she was gone? Eventually everyone came back to the Memory Basin as Menma spoke up.

"Ok, since this the old man was left in a coma following the destruction of MSF and the accident, I guess it is my turn to show you how my life went up until we met years later." Menma said as they agreed.

"Alright, so how exactly do I work this thing?" he asked as Werbellia replied.

"Well, picture your thoughts that you want to show, and they will appear." She said as Menma nodded and applied some of his blood and took control. The memories showed Menma's and John's birth after several months in the womb (their growth was accelerated by Cipher) as the person who was the birth mother and the one who helped the project was Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura's assistant. While they were raised to be weapons for Cipher to use against Big Boss, they were treated with care and love by Hinata as she was a mother-figure to them.

(Scene)

The sons of Big Boss were relaxing from another grueling day of training as Hinata made them dinner as the trio were living in their small condo that was under Cipher's watch.

"Aunt Hinata (she insisted that they see her as their aunt), how come we have to be trained like this and be Cipher's tools? Did our dad ever care for us?" John asked as he and Menma wanted to know the truth as Zero always told them they would be nothing but tools created serve Cipher as he went against Big Boss. Hinata swallowed her food and patted her face with a napkin before replying.

"Well, it is hard to say as I haven't seen him in a long time, I knew that he was a good person at heart despite his rough upbringing. But I'm not sure of him now as I can tell he changed since I last saw him when we were kids. I know that he left The Patriots because he was cloned without his knowledge or consent, which made both of you. I would like to believe that he still is good inside to come accept you if you ever meet him again." Hinata said as she stared down at her food as she finished.

"Wait, you knew him when you were younger?" Menma asked as this was new information to him. Hinata nodded as she replied.

"Yes, to be honest, you both inherited more than just his genes. Despite what this Cipher tells you and what he has to go through, you are both human, real people. Your names are also mirroring his as well." Hinata said as they were surprised.

"Really? What is his name as I know Big Boss is a title." Menma asked as John wanted to know as well. Hinata smiled as she replied.

His name is Naruto, but he also was known as Jack by the more, secretive officials back then. I have some photos if you want to see what he looked like back when we were children." She said as they finished dinner and cleaned up as they sat in the living room with a photobook.

"Wow, so that's what he looked like back then, I can see how we resemble him." John said as Menma was curious.

"I'm curious, why does everything look so different back then compared to now?" he asked as Hinata replied.

"Well, things were a lot different back then. Believe it or not, the world was very, magical, back then." She said as this got their attention.

"You mean like mythical creatures and that stuff?" John asked as Hinata giggled lightly.

"In a way…" Hinata began talking about the age of shinobi, which ended two years ago to mysterious means right before the Fourth War ended and the Cold War took root. Menma and John were fascinated by the stories and what she spoke about, drawing out to the best of her knowledge of things, creatures, and more.

(Scene End)

Menma's memories continued as they showed how their lives went as they also had accelerated aging as well. Hinata was captured and interrogated by Cipher as he saw her becoming a threat to his plans for the sons and was silenced right in front of them, much to their horror. Cipher had the two continue their upbringing as he forced them to fight each other many times to the point of broken bones and injuries. After their latest duel, Cipher had commanded that Menma kill his brother to prove he was the superior clone as Menma refused. They cared for each other as they chose Hinata's will over Cipher's, this proved to be the wrong thing as Menma and John were detained as they forced the elder clone (Menma) to watch as John was tortured and then killed in front of him.

"You are a weapon, to be molded and used against Big Boss. Understand this, you are not human as you were created for the sole purpose to stand against him and bring him to me." Zero said as Menma was in shock, these events had Menma despise Big Boss as he blamed him for John and Hinata's deaths as he wasn't there to stop Cipher. The son of Big Boss was stationed in Africa years later as this was where he would encounter is father. Menma finished as the Basin returned to a blank slate.

"That bastard…" Minato growled as he wasn't sure whether to be angry at his son, for letting this happen to his progeny/sons, or his former teacher for doing these things. Tayuya hugged the sons as she replied.

"Well, this explains why you hated him and you're help later on as we hunted Cipher." she said as the twins hugged each other.

"I guess it's my turn." Tayuya said as she added her blood and showed her memories starting from her birth, her home being destroyed as Orochimaru kidnapped her and conditioned her to work for him, how Naruto saved her life and gave her another chance, her simple life as she regularly checked up on Naruto as she promised to repay him. Their meeting at the ruins of Roran and her continued life as she avoided the Fourth war and felt Madara's doing as she lost her ability to use chakra, that didn't matter as she began to train in sniping and stealth to make up. Tayuya planned to join MSF as she was hearing about them, dying her hair brown to keep her identity hidden, but had to put that on hold as she received news on its destruction as there was no survivors from the reports. Tayuya showed a specific memory of how she gained her powers and the name 'Quiet'.

(Scene)

Tayuya was venturing through the wilderness as she was done training and decided to take some contracts to better her skills. She quickly found her target and disposed of him, collecting his body to cash in the bounty. What she didn't realize was that she was being watched by something large. Just as she was about to reach her ride, she was tackled by the thing watching her as it rolled to a stop and roared at her. The thing was a large reptilian/mammal like creature that looked like it was more earthly than an actual animal, it had the overall body of a gorilla and the head of a saurian animal, with large spiked teeth and a growth of sharp 'hair'/spikes down the back of its pale/wood-like body. Tayuya struggled to break free as she pulled out her pistol and fired off a couple round into its body as the thing threw her away as she recovered.

"And what the fuck are you?" she said as she examined it, realizing that this was a white Zetsu clone, which was surprising as she remembered that they all died out from that pulse that robbed every one of their powers years ago. She didn't have time to think as it charged at her, she dodged in time and aimed again as it did something, it vanished from sight.

"What the hell?' she asked as she looked around, keeping an ear out for any noises. It tackled her again and slammed her against a tree as it appeared again and opened it maw as she saw rows of teeth and tendrils that could tear into her as on attached to her neck and began draining her. Tayuya quickly took an incendiary grenade from her belt and pulled the pin as she shoved it into the things mouth, damaging her hand in the process. As the thing let go and stumbled back as she dove for cover. The thing exploded in a ball of fire as it was left a burning mess as Tayuya felt the injury on her neck heal up and looked to her hand when she felt something. She saw that her hand healed up and began to vanish as she panicked and her hand returned to normal and also found out that her voice was gone as well.

(Scene end)

Tayuya trained in using her powers to master them and got used to her voice missing. It was years after the destruction of MSF that she heard rumors of Big Boss's return during one of her nights at her favorite bar. With that in mind she set out to find him and return the favor she owed him. Tayuya ended her memories as she commented.

"Well that's my story, I joined his little group afterwards…" she said as the others nodded.

"I guess that the rest could be explained through Naruto's memories." Kushina said as Ahri nodded and had the basin shift back to Naruto's memories.

(The Phantom Pain)

**(Ok, since MGSV is still in development and we sort of have a grasp of how things will play out, these memories will be canon/fanon as they wrap up the arc where Naruto was known as Big Boss.)**

Big Boss awoke from his coma and learned that five years had passed since the destruction of MSF and his coma and showed the injuries he suffered from the accident years ago as he was missing his left arm at the middle of the forearm and the shrapnel horn along with the scars he gained. The hospital was under attack by unknown unit as Big Boss escaped and encountered demons of his past. Ocelot had come to his aid and the two managed to escape their pursuers as they went into hiding. Big Boss has lost weight from the coma and trained to get back to the battlefield. His first mission upon coming back and getting a new prosthetic was explained by Ocelot as he filled him in on what happened to Kaz and his five year coma. Big Boss went deep into enemy territory to rescue his friend and get back at Cipher for what happened years ago. The trio formed Diamond Dogs as a result of the loss of MSF. Big Boss was also shown to be heavily affected from the loss of MSF at Cipher and XOF's hands as he and Kaz vowed revenge. This was in turn shown by how far they were willing to go as they recruited child soldiers and more as Diamond Dogs prided themselves in 'unsavory' jobs and their profession as 'dogs of war'. Owing to their names, they also made diamonds from the ashes of dead comrades to carry into battle with them instead of casting the ashes to the sea, and also using raw diamonds to fund their base. The things they went through were very painful for Big Boss and his men. It was heartbreaking to Ahri and Samus as they saw their cherished love becoming a monster as he admitted he was already a demon.

During their hunt for Cipher and XOF was when Quiet had saved Big Boss from an ambush as she joined Diamond Dogs, Miller wanted her dead as she knew of their location but Big Boss said he would be the one to pull the trigger if she became a threat to Diamond Dogs. During his mission in Africa hunting Cipher and XOF, Big Boss ran into Liquid Snake as the latter was 'displeased' to see him.

(Father and Son)

Big Boss walked into the small home that was built and examined his surroundings.

"So, you came…" Big boss turned his attention to the speaker and saw Menma sitting there in his chair as he looked unhappy at seeing him.

"And you are?" Big Boss asked as he felt like he should know him. Menma stopped leaning back on his chair and leaned forward as he frowned.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, father." Menma threw an object at him as the elder man moved out of the way. Menma grabbed his chair to use as a weapon as he managed to pin Big Boss and pulled out a knife, only to be knocked back as he recovered.

"I will not rest until you are dead!" Menma growled as he brought out a gun, but was knocked down and the gun taken away and dismantled.

"What are you going on about?" Big Boss demanded as he was not really in the mood for dealing with his clone. Menma just got back up as he responded.

"Because of you, they are dead!" he lunged into for Big Boss's pistol but was thrown to the ground as his opponent took his knife and stabbed it into the ground next to his head before putting him in a chokehold. Menma struggled as he tried to free himself, but couldn't overpower his opponent, as he was a child and Big Boss was a grown adult with more experience than he. Menma passed out as Big Boss released his hold and sighed as he observed his clone/son. He noticed something poking out of the back pocket on his shorts and brought it out. The photo was of Menma, John and Hinata as they were smiling at the camera. He flipped it to the other side and noticed the small handwriting.

-Family is always important, no matter how broken it is.-

This had Big Boss think back to what Elisa said as she died, remembering her little vision. He also thought back to Samus as he sat on the discarded chair to think.

(Later)

Menmea awoke to the smell of smoke as he thought that Big Boss had burned his home, but to his surprise, he looked to see Big Boss sitting in front of a small campfire he had built.

"You're awake…" he commented as Menma looked around in suspicion.

"Relax, I'm not armed. I just want to speak with you." Big Boss said as Menma noticed their weapons on a table near the far side of the room.

"Speak to me about what, old man." Menma said in anger as Big Boss brought out the picture.

"That's mine, give it back!" Menma demanded as he got up and reached for as Big Boss pulled it away.

"I know it is, I want to know who the other two are." Big Boss asked though he already knew the answer. Menma relented as he realized he wouldn't get it back unless he answered.

"If you must know, Naruto. The other boy is my brother John and the woman is Hinata Hyuuga, an old friend of yours." Menma said as he crossed his arms. Big Boss's eye widened lightly as Menma referred to him by his real name and looked into the fire as this stirred up old memories.

"…That's a name I haven't been called by in a long time…" he said as Menma chose to sit down on a spare chair.

"Well, aunty always referred to you by your name, not your title." Menma said as Big Boss raised an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked as Menma nodded and replied.

"Yep, you want to know something else? She said you were a good person deep down. She hoped that you would accept us if we ever met again. But things went south as Cipher killed both her and John all because I refused to become his tool in bringing you to him." Menma said as he was angry at his old man. Big Boss sighed as he looked to the photo again before handing it back as Menma snatched it out of his hand.

"I will admit that I… overreacted when I heard that The Patriots cloned me…" Big Boss began as Menma snorted.

"You think?" Menma said as Big Boss glanced to him.

"You could say that this was the final straw as I was sick of being the puppet for Zero's lies. The Patriots were formed with the intentions of honoring The Boss's will, however our ideals were different as Zero wanted to bring the world under one rule, a world without borders. I saw the Boss's will as building a home for soldiers without being used by corrupt governments, and I'm still sticking to my ideals." Big Boss said as Menma understood to an extent.

"Ok, so I'm kind of getting the story. But why are you out her in Africa?" Menma asked as Big Boss leaned back in the chair.

"Well, I'm hunting Cipher and XOF for what happened five years ago." Big Boss said as Menma remembered hearing about the fall of MSF. Menma thought for a bit as he remembered what Hinata said about Big Boss and wanted to at least try to build a better relationship and understand him as he knew that Zero wanted him around just to use as a tool, he would do this for both him and John.

"It seems our goals are the same, we both want Cipher dead. You want him for the destruction of MSF, I want him for what he did to auntie and John." Menma said as Big Boss nodded.

"So I take it you want to join Diamond Dogs in the interest of revenge?" he asked as Menma nodded.

"Perhaps a little bonding wouldn't hurt as I still want to keep aunties memory and avenge my brother. However, if you try anything funny, I will sever all ties between us and hunt you down later, as I need more expertise seeing that your better in combat." The son of Big Boss said as Big Boss had a small smile as he stood up.

"That's alright with me. You know, I've never really thought about it until now, but you remind me a bit of someone from my past." Big Boss said as he handed Menma his things back and got his things.

"Really, I was told I resemble you." Menma said as Big Boss pulled out the photo of him, Ahri and Samus that he took with him years ago. Menma focused on the trio as he took note of Ahri's fox features as he made an observation.

"Hmm, auntie told me that you didn't have a good childhood back home due to your 'special friend', would that be her?" he asked as he pointed to Ahri as Big Boss nodded.

"Yes she would be, though she's not as scary as people make her out to be once you get to know her and break through the shell." Big Boss said as he had a tone of sadness.

"From the sound of it, she passed a while back, didn't she?" Menma asked as Big Boss nodded.

"They both did, Ahri was taken away and harvested for power in a magical super-weapon during the Fourth War, As for Samus, I've had no luck finding her and believe she died sometime before the end of the War." Big Boss explained as he put the photo back and the duo left the small shack.

"So who would the blonde woman be?" Menma asked.

"Samus, in a way she's a clone of me, despite our 'odd' relationship as brother and sister, I still cared for her. I think you would've grown attached to her if she was still around." Big Boss said as they walked off.

(Scene end)

With Menma's joining of Diamond Dogs as it continued to grow, things were progressing with the hunt for Cipher and XOF as Menma explained how he knew of Cipher's movements as he stole some things before being relocated in Africa. Kaz was surprised, but welcoming of the clone as Ocelot and Quiet took a liking to him, D.D. as well as Menma took command of the child soldiers in Diamond Dogs and formed their own small group. They also learned that Cipher was planning new research for a weapon that could surpass Metal Gear. Big Boss voiced that they should go after XOF first and then deal with Cipher once they have his location from SkullFace as XOF was also hunting Cipher. They eventually managed to track XOF down in a secret base where a new Metal Gear was being developed, from an anonymous informant, and sent a team in with Big Boss at the lead to deal with them. They snuck and sprung the ambush as they gunned down the unit as SkullFace was left as Big Boss went against SkullFace in a brutal fight as the other team of Diamond Dogs retrieved the Metal Gear. Big Boss bested SkullFace and held him a chokehold as the latter was on his knees.

(Scene)

"I'll admit, you've certainly proven to be the better fighter and unit commander, Big Boss." SkullFace admitted as Big Boss was going to snap his neck.

"Before I snuff out your life, I need the information you have on Cipher." Big Boss said as this had SkullFace chuckle.

"I see, you want him gone too…" SkullFace reached into his coat pocket and handed Big Boss a USB drive.

"This is all the information my unit had gather on Cipher and his allies. I have one request if you are willing to listen to a dead man…" SkullFace said as Ocelot took the drive.

"And that is?" Big Boss asked.

"Make him burn." Was SkullFace's reply as Big Boss nodded and snapped his neck with a twist. That's when they heard the sound of leg assistants like those Huey had. A young man walked out of the shadows as Big Boss recognized him.

"Chico…" he greeted the former MSF member who was believed to be dead. The other members of the team were curious.

"Boss, it's good to see you again." Chico said as he nodded, Big Boss noted the young man had an air of anxiety to him as he was also with a pistol.

"Were you the anonymous source?" Big Boss asked as Chico nodded.

"Yes, I figured I should repay you since it was my fault MSF was lost that night." He said as he glanced to the others.

"I can tell you're here for another reason as well." Big Boss said as Chico nodded and his right arm moved to his gun as everyone aimed their weapons at him.

"I also want you to kill me." He said as Big Boss was understanding that Chico was suffering survivor's guilt.

"You want me to put you out of your misery…" Big Boss said as Chico nodded.

"I do, this will be my final act of redemption as I have caused you loss. Thank you for your friendship and mentoring." Chico said as he was referencing back to when both (as Naruto and Konohamaru) became friends, Big Boss understood as he brought out his gun and aimed at Chico.

"You will only shoot a man." Was Chico's last words as he received a bullet to the heart and gave a final salute to Big Boss before collapsing as he died. Big Boss holstered his weapon and closed Chico's eyes in respect before turning to the Metal Gear as it looked familiar.

"Is that ZEKE?" he asked as examined the missing Metal Gear of the MSF. They took the Metal Gear back to Mother Base. While the Intel team was going over the contents of the USB drive, Big Boss and Ocelot were in the mess hall as they were sharing a bottle of Scotch and smoking.

"I've always wondered what the others would think if they saw us now." Ocelot said as he took a sip. Big Boss grunted and replied.

"Not sure, but I can say that we are both different from what we once were." He said as Ocelot chuckled.

"I know, we both are 25 yet we look like were in our 40's, must have been from the extraction." Ocelot said as Big Boss nodded as that's what he theorized too.

"I'm finding it ironic that we all vowed to be a family though we weren't related, but you and I are all that's left." Big Boss said as he took a sip.

"Can't say that I don't miss them, but we shouldn't tarnish their memory with our current dealings, you're the commander and leader of the best PMC around and I'm a spy with a penchant for interrogations, as well as your subordinate. Hell, my codename was based off her favorite animal after the raccoon." Ocelot said as Big Boss chuckled.

"Cute, I joined FOX a while back since _she_ convinced me, but also to remember the good times I had back when I was a married man." Big Boss said as he took a drag from his cigar.

"On another note, how's your family doing?" he asked as Ocelot grunted and had a frown on his face.

"Dead, this was sometime after the Operation Snake Eater. The only clue I got from the grisly scene of their bodies was a cigarette butt and a message written on the wall in their blood." Ocelot said as this intrigued Big Boss.

"What was the message?" Big Boss asked.

"-_The shadows watch all, your god is waiting for you.-"_ Ocelot quoted as Big Boss was trying to figure out what it meant

"But, as much as I miss them like our old family, we have our own family now." Ocelot said as he smiled lightly. Ocelot and Big Boss chinked their glasses together as they continued their conversation. The memory shifted to Big Boss and Menma as the duo were taking a small break from the extended training (which Menma requested) as it was late at night, Big Boss, Kaz and Ocelot had planned for the raid on Zero's private estate the following morning once they got an exact location on him.

"Well, I can see why your men serve you out of respect and call you gramps from time to time." Menma said as Big Boss was seen as a father to his men and those under his command.

"That's nice to hear." Big Boss said as he patted Menma on the back as Menma remembered something.

"Now that I think about it, auntie wrote a letter for you and wanted it to get to your hands if we ever met." Menma commented as he pulled out a small envelope from his pocket and handed it to Big Boss.

"Goodnight, father. See you tomorrow for the raid." He said as he hugged Big Boss and ran off to go catch some sleep. Big Boss returned the hug before he sat down on a spare chair and opened the letter as he began to read, smelling the scent of lavender flowers that Hinata was fond of. In the back of his mind, he could hear her voice as he read the letter.

_-Dearest Naruto, _

_I would like to begin with by saying it is wonderful to see you again those years ago, though you seemed almost a different person that what I remembered. I also want to admit that I knew you left the Land of Fire, or rather America, as it's known as now following the war and the following changes that happened, away from what the Jiraiya had planned for you. I don't blame you either as you were not well-liked back home due to your 'status', I wanted to follow you as I loved you, but I had a feeling that you heart belonged to another. As I look back to the short friendship we had, I realize that it wasn't love, but admiration. To be honest, you inspired me to stand up for myself and make my own life, away from what father and the clan elders wanted. I also was pleasantly surprised to find out you made something for yourself through your art during our teenage years. I'm running off track here, pardon my ramblings. I was happy to see you again when the Patriots were formed, but I could tell you lost many things as well. I don't blame you for leaving when you found out about the project, but despite Cipher's intentions of raising them to use against you, I have been treating them with care and affection, and I even got them to call me 'auntie'. I know that Cipher plans to silence me as I can be a threat to his plans for the two boys, so the chances of me being dead by the time you receive this are positive. I am aware that you want nothing to do with the twin snakes (Zero calls them this), but I implore you to put aside your hatred of them and at least give them a chance. What did they do to earn your anger? They ask me if you ever cared for them and why you left them, I always told them that you were a good person at heart and the day would come that you would accept them. They remind me of you when we were kids, full of life and energy, even having a penchant for pranks like you did. _

_In short, I'm a bit disappointed in you for letting them be handled by Cipher, that man is a nut-case. I suppose I should finish up and say that I cherished our friendship as you are a good man, no matter what everyone else tells you. I hope that we could have spent more time together, but it seems fate had different plans. _

_From your shy wallflower,_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_P.S. how dare you for not mailing me a lifetime VIP pass to your concerts! I loved your music, even if some of it was hectic. And I have no doubt you are married as well, I am so going to skin you for not letting me be a bridesmaid for the lovely lady._

Big Boss finished the letter as he couldn't help but smile as he put the letter away.

"Still the same young woman I remember. Gentle as a kitten one second and a raging lioness the next." He said as he got up and walked off to go get some sleep as well.

(Scene end)

(The end of Cipher)

Big Boss, Ocelot, Quiet, Menma and a group of Diamond Dog members all snuck into the private estate as they took out the guards and surveillance without alerting Zero as they made their way to his living room where they could tell he was.

Big Boss kicked down the door as they swarmed in the room with guns aimed at the elderly man as he was surprised. He was handcuffed to his chair as he was demanding answers.

"Well, this is a long awaited reunion, Zero." Big Boss said as the man growled at him.

"That it is, Big Boss." Zero replied as he was displeased at being held at gunpoint by his nemesis. That's when Zero spotted Ocelot and growled out.

"What is this, Ocelot?" he demanded as the man chuckled.

"Consider this my official letter of resignation, don't worry about Para-Medic, we took care of her as well." Ocelot said as this made Zero angrier.

"Ocelot, if you would do the honors of getting him to talk. I'm going to see what he has planned for us." Big Boss said as the commander of Diamond Dogs walked into the study and searched around for any hidden switches, he found one and pressed it as a billboard flipped over on a hidden compartment on the wall. He examined it with Menma as the duo observed his plans.

"Well, that answers what he has planned, luckily this won't come to fruition." Menma said as Big Boss noticed a book on one of the shelves. He pulled it out and read the cover.

-The Complete Book of Cloning-

-Sakura Haruno.

Big Boss opened the book and read the first couple of sentences as he realized that this was the same book Samus worked on when she was still around. He snapped the book shut and put it on the desk as he took the others that Sakura had plagiarized, ranging from medical books to technological. All that Samus had worked on for the greater benefits of the people.

"Something the matter?" Menma asked as he examined the books.

"Just taking back something that wasn't Para-Medic's." he said as Menma read the covers on them.

"I presume that these were Samus's works?" he asked as Big Boss nodded.

"Yes, and I'm taking them back." Big Boss said as he got a bag and placed the books in them before handing the bag to Menma. Big Boss walked back to where Zero and the others were.

"I have to say, he's quite resilient." Ocelot commented as he wiped his hands off with a towel. Zero looked worse for wear as he was bloody and beaten.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to make me talk." He said.

"There is no need, we're done here." Big Boss said as he motioned to two of his men as they nodded and began planting explosives on structure points of the estate. They finished as Big Boss gave his last words to Zero.

"See you around, Zero. Or not." They left as Zero struggled to break free, Menma was handed the detonator as he pressed the button and the Estate blew up as it burned to the ground. With Cipher and XOF gone, Diamond Dogs continued their work, though they had dropped the revenge motive as they already accomplished that. They also came across another of the vaults during some underwater construction for Mother Base, so a couple groups were set to unearth the vault from its rocky prison as the PMC continued its work as more recruits came in.

(The return of an old enemy)

The five (D.D. was with them) were currently on a mission in a desolate part of Africa near the desert as they were investigating rumors of hostile presence in the area. Granted this wasn't part of their job, but the client paid a nicely and mentioned a 'large, plant-like creature' was sighted from time to time. This had Quiet want to do the mission as Big Boss, Ocelot and Kaz were suspicious about this tidbit.

"Anything on your end." Big Boss asked through his codec to his other team members responded negative.

"Hold up, I think I found something." Menma said as he was with D.D. as the duo were going through some torn remains of a part of the jungle. The son of Big Boss knelt down as he pulled out his knife and scraped at something that was sticking out of a broken tree trunk. He managed to free it as he finished scraping it and saw a symbol on it.

"It's, a head-band with a metal plate attached to it, and a kanji etched on it, it reads, shinobi…" Menma reported his finding as the others, sans D.D. were surprised at this as they began making their way to him.

"Hold your position, kid. We are on our way." Ocelot said as he didn't have a good feeling about this. Menma heard something snap behind him as D.D. was on alert as he was growling.

"Guys, I'm hearing something close by, whatever it is, it's big…" Menma said as the other members of the team hurried to reach him. Then a loud shout was heard as something was rushing through the jungle to their location.

"Shit! Quiet, go after whatever got Menma and see if you can stall it!" Ocelot commanded as the sniper nodded and used her superhuman speed to chase after it as D.D. was following in pursuit. She tracked the creature as it was climbing up a rocky cliff with Menma trapped on its back with vines wrapped around him. She took aim with her rifle and fired off two shots as the first impacted its head and the other hit its flank as the vines involuntarily let go of the clone as he fell. Quiet caught Menma as big Boss and Ocelot managed to arrive with D.D.

"What the hell is that?" Big Boss asked as the creature growled as it glared back at them. Quiet recognized it as a similar thing that attacked her a while back. The thing lunged at them as they five moved out of the way and opened fire upon it. The creature was taken down as it tried to fight back, but couldn't as it died under a hail of bullets. Big Boss went over to Menma as Ocelot and Quiet examined the corpse.

"You alright, son?" Big Boss asked as this surprised Menma, but he then replied.

"I've been better. What is that thing?" he asked as Big Boss shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but something about it seems familiar." He said as Menma brought out the headband he found and handed it over.

"I figured you would want to take a look at this…" Big Boss took the item and examined it as he noted the small insignia of a leaf underneath the kanji and a large set of scratches going over the plate.

"Boss, you going to want to come see this." Ocelot called out as the duo walked over to the corpse.

"What did you find?" the commander asked as Ocelot motioned to the tongue as he had the mouth pried open.

"Upon closer inspection of this thing, I noted that it bore semblance to that damn plant spy of the Red Dawn group back then, though they are all gone now. However I also found a marking on the underside of the tongue." Ocelot said as Big Boss lifted up the tongue and saw the marking Ocelot mentioned.

A sharingan symbol with a crown atop it.

Big Boss frowned as he dropped the tongue as he and Ocelot stood up.

"Seems like there is something else going on that we don't know about involving our old enemy." Ocelot commented as Big Boss replied.

"Seems like it. We're going to need to be ready if this confirms that he's still out there." He said as Ocelot nodded and called Kaz to send an evac chopper with a transportation crate. Quiet informed the two that she gained her powers and muteness from fight something similar in the past. Soon the chopper came as they loaded the corpse in the crate and hooked it up as they all got on and headed back for base as Big Boss handed the headband to Ocelot. The corpse was taken into the R&amp;D labs as several scientist were doing the autopsy as Big Boss, Ocelot and Kaz watched from behind the glass. Kaz looked back down to the headband in his hand as he spoke up.

"I thought that I've seen the last of these damn things when the war ended." Kaz admitted as he clenched the headband.

"I take it you have bad history with these things?" Ocelot said as Kaz nodded.

"I lost several close friends to these abominations, though they were more human-like in shape." Kaz said as he recognized the creature as a White Zetsu Clone, no matter how different it looked.

"Anything we should know if we come across these things again?" Big Boss asked as he watched the autopsy.

"Yes. Whatever you do, do not let them get a hold of you. And they're weak to fire." The Sub-commander said as he walked away. A soldier walked up to Big Boss and Ocelot as he saluted.

"Sir, the teams have successfully recovered the vault and have brought it on deck." Big Boss and Ocelot nodded as they left for the vault. Big Boss noted that there was no device to play her recording as they had the rest of the R&amp;D team work on new things to benefit them. Diamond Dogs gained an edge over other new PMC group as they developed better equipment, items and weapons. Some of the things they developed were exo-suits for the soldiers **(Think Advanced Warfare) **and a prototype mech-suit to that Menma used, and christened Jehuty, as they planned to give the child soldiers a boost in their capabilities. Diamond Dogs became Outer Heaven as Big Boss had decided to change it to what he envisioned, a home for soldiers where they could do what they were best at, a personal haven for all soldiers regardless of race, nation, background and more. However they didn't realize that someone else was plotting their downfall.

(The fall of Outer Heaven)

It was night as Big Boss and everyone else was having a small celebration as part of their one day break during the year. Big Boss stood up as he wanted to say something.

"Ladies and gentlemen-" D.D. barked, "And D.D." Big Boss added as the others chuckled.

"This wouldn't have been possible without your help. And as such you all have my thanks and respect. Now, I'm not going to make a long and dramatic speech to bore you all as the food is calling me. What I do want to say is that owe it to all of you with how far we have come, Outer Heaven is our home and we are all family here. No matter the race, background or anything else. While we will do unsavory jobs as well, that won't hold us back now will it?" he asked as he got a resounding no from everyone. Big Boss raised his glass and said.

"To Outer Heaven." and everyone else responded the same as they continued the celebration. A soldier came up from his routine patrol and whispered something into Big Boss's ear as he was speaking with Ocelot and Kaz.

"Is there something wrong?" Kaz asked as he saw Big Boss frown.

"Seems like we have a sloth to deal with." Was his response as the duo followed him. The scene shifted to show a young man typing away on a computer as he was smoking. This person was actually Shikamaru Nara and he was divulging secrets and everything else that Outer Heaven had. His reasoning? He was a spy that had sided with Madara at the climax of the war when he was brought in by Zetsu clones instead of being torn to shreds like other shinobi. The door he had bolted shut was blown open as he stood up and began to call upon his powers granted by Madara when two bullets shattered his knees and two more that struck his shoulders. Shikamaru collapsed with a yell of pain as Big Boss strode in with Ocelot and Kaz. Before he could react, he was knocked out with a stomp to the face from Big Boss. The scene shifted as Shikamaru was hanged up by his arms in the interrogation cells as he was awoken with a bucket of water. He noticed Big Boss standing there with Ocelot and Kaz and also the broken laptop he had with him.

"Who sent you?" was Big Boss's question as Shikamaru smirked and began to chuckle.

"It matters not, the true god will come and wipe you out, Naruto!" Shikamaru said with glee as Big Boss jut brought out his pistol and shot Shikamaru in the thigh. He tried to activate his powers, but he found that he couldn't, much to his shock.

"Don't bother, we created a serum from the blood of one of those creatures in case we ever encountered someone like you." Ocelot said as he smirked. Shikamaru recognized him and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kaz demanded as Shikamaru calmed down.

"So the final child has shown himself. Tell me did you like my present I left for you, I made sure they screamed and cried out for you as I tore them to pieces!" Shikamaru gloated as Ocelot put the pieces together and lunged in to kill Shikamaru, only for Big Boss to hold him back. Shikamaru then turned to Kaz and smiled.

"Ever wondered why you stopped receiving mail from you dear mother and sister? I tortured them as well, their cries of pain were music to my ears." He said as Kaz had to be held back by a couple of troops. Eventually the two calmed down as Big Boss spoke.

"You two can deal with him, I've got to warn everyone else." He said as Ocelot and Kaz nodded as they requested several things to be brought in for the session. Big Boss went over to the nearest wall-unit and punched in the code for full speakers.

"Attention, we have an unprecedented force heading straight for us with the intent to take out Mother Base. All hands should gear up, I repeat we are under attack." Big Boss said as he put the phone back and rushed off to make sure he knew what they were dealing with. Back on deck, everyone was rushing to their stations and getting ready for the battle. That's when the main platform was hit by something big as various Zetsu creatures emerged from the depths as they began their assault. It was chaos as Outer Heaven forces were battling the horde of White Zetsu creatures, granted they had superior weaponry and advanced gear, the were slowly being overwhelmed by the numerous creatures that were created for slaughter and chaos. One by one, each platform was slowly overtaken and destroyed as they were losing. Menma had managed to gather his group and make it their armory as they began strapping on their mech-suits. They finished up and began preparing Menma's suit as it was recharging its power systems when another shudder went through the entire base. They also heard the distant sounds of weaponry as one of the soldiers called out that the creatures had made it inside.

"We'll buy you time as your suit is not completely charged!" one said as they all ran out to deal with the creatures.

"Guys wait!" Menma said as he didn't want them to go without him. His suit charge completed as he de-activated the restraints and activated the thrusters, shooting out of the armory.

(With Big Boss)

The one-eyed commander was gunning down creatures as he went. Following the autopsy, he had the R&amp;D team work on custom ammo that was specifically designed to kill these things quickly, they only managed to create enough to handle the first couple of waves as they were still working on it. He turned the corner as one of his men pulled him into a hug.

"Sir, there is another thing happening." He began as a couple more soldiers joined in on the hug as he immediately noticed that something was happening to them.

"These things, upon death. Will release a spore cloud from inside their bodies. The spores will enter through the mouth and nose, even through our balaclavas." The soldier said as he let out a pained groan.

"Even as I speak, I can feel the effects of it, it's turning us into blood-crazed monsters. Once that happens, we will attack the nearest living thing." He said as Big Boss got the message.

"Please, you have to stop us! We don't want to attack you!" the soldier said as Big Boss was conflicted as these were his own men, people he cared for. They pleaded with him to stop them before they turned on him.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally as his hand went for his pistol.

"It was an honor serving you, Boss…" the first soldier said as the others voiced their praise.

"We are ready." he said as Big Boss pulled out his pistol and gunned them down. He moved on as he took down both creatures and his own men that were overcome by the spores. Big Boss reached a lab and noticed the testing area had Quiet locked in there with several Zetsu creatures that were gunned down.

"Quiet, it's me." Big Boss said as he called her, he noticed that the entrance way was barricaded and she had several canisters of the chemical compound to kill them with her. Quiet turned to him as the barricade was being torn down. She gave him a salute before pulling out her pistol and firing on the canisters as the creatures barged in and attacked her. The testing area was sealed shut as the gas filled it with Big Boss watching on. He turned away as he mourned her death, but turned back as he heard a knocking noise on the bullet-proof glass. Quiet leaned against the glass as she had several injuries and was slowly dying from the gas as well due to her powers coming from them. Big Boss watched as she used some of her blood to draw something for him to see. She drew the Uzumaki clan symbol and underneath that was a musical note as Big Boss put the pieces together.

"Tayuya…" he asked as he stared back at her, Quiet smiled softly as she nodded before placing her left hand on the glass as he did with his over hers. She slumped to the ground as the life left her. Big Boss went over to the command console as he input the commands to siphon the gas through the vents and spread out through the platforms to kill off the remaining Zetsu creatures. Once the room was cleared, he opened the door and picked up Quiet's body as he brought her over to an empty desk and laid her out, placing her sniper rifle in her hands as he placed a sheet over her form and left the room.

(With Menma)

The son of Big Boss was taking out what creatures stood in his way as he was making his way to his group, hoping that they had survived. Unfortunately that was not the case as he came upon the grisly scene of their final stand. All of them had ghastly wounds on them and some were even unrecognizable as they were torn to pieces by the creatures. Menma had Jehuty open up as he got out to examine them, hoping to find if any were alive, though it was slimmer than a scalpel blade edge. A cough grabbed his attention as he ran over to the source as one of them had survived, though he didn't looked like he was going to be around for much longer.

"Captain…" the boy coughed out as Menma knelt down next to him.

"Don't talk, you've lost a lot of blood." Menma said as the other boy chuckled.

"It's nothing, we come into this world covered in blood and leave this world covered in blood. *some coughing* if I could have one request?" he asked.

"Anything." Menma said as he was trying not to show his tears.

"A bar of chocolate would be nice." He said as Menma brought out his partially eaten one and handed it over as the dying child-soldier began to eat it. He finished as he was feeling sleepy.

"Excuse me captain, but I need a bit of sleep as my head feels light…" the boy said as his eyes closed and he slumped down. Menma found no pulse as he sighed and got back in Jehuty with a determined look.

"Don't worry guys, I will avenge you." He said as he had the mech activate and flew upwards as the ceiling gave way. Menma reached the outside as he surveyed the Base from his vantage point, he could see that the There was little to nothing left as Outer Heaven was in ruins, flames were consuming what had already not been taken by the sea as Menma spotted several large plant-like tendrils dragging the platforms into the waters. He also noticed that the Zetsu creatures were dying from the gas leaking out of the vents. He spotted one individual walking amongst the wreckage and corpses of creature and human alike, While he didn't know who it was, this man was Obito Uchiha, the man behind part of his father's pain. Menma shot down as he had Jehuty's cannons blazing on Obito as he rushed in to kill him. Obito phased through the mech as it landed and turned around to cut down a thrown body at him with its arm-blade. Obito observed the humanoid mech with curiosity and disdain that someone would dare attack him, that's when he sensed the person inside.

"Like father, like son. Always defiant in the end to their superiors." Obito arrogantly said as he didn't realize he breathed in some of the gas that mixed with the air, damaging part of his chakra coils. D.D., though heavily injured, rushed in and bit down on Obito's leg as Obito shouted in pain and drove a kunai into the wolf-dog's skull as he threw the animal overboard. Menma just growled as he watched his best friends be killed.

"And what makes you superior, I may not know much about you, but I do know that you started a damn global war all because the girl of your dreams didn't respond to your advances. At least my old man found love and didn't drag the world down with his pain when you assholes took her!" Menma yelled as he charged again and lunged with the blade. Obito let the blade pass through his side as he believed that he wouldn't be harmed as per his power, but was shocked when a deep wound was created from the superheated blade. He quickly summoned a large shuriken cut odd the right arm at the elbow as Jehuty landed and skidded to a halt along the deck as the other hand was used to help him slow down. Obito snarled as he lunged forward and landed a blow on Jehuty's torso that had it stumbling back as the Uchiha was furious that some, inferior being had managed to wound him. He began tearing apart the mech as Menma tried to fight back with Jehuty's remaining arm. Obito got to Menma as he ripped him out of the ruined machine and held him up by his throat.

"I should kill you right now where you are, but I see no reason to waste my time with vermin." Obito said as he brought out a wooden rod and impaled it into Menma as he willed it to sprout violently inside the clone's body as Menma coughed up blood from the pain. Obito didn't realize that the more he used his chakra, the faster the gas was destroying the coils as he already lost 45% of his powers (not that he realized). Menma was dropped to the floor as Obito began walking away to find his dad. The son of Big boss grit his teeth as he ripped out the branch and cauterized the open wound with a burning piece of metal and stood up as he was feeling his body failing him. He put a finger to his ear piece after he set the codec and spoke.

"Father, are you there?" he asked as some silence was there but Big Boss's picked up as he was relieved to hear from him.

"Menma, where are you? All the others are not responding!" Big Boss demanded as he finished clearing out the remaining White Zetsu that were barely surviving.

"It's all gone, father, all that we have worked on and created. Outer Heaven is no more…" Menma said as he looked out to see the once great home of Outer Heaven reduced to burning ruins by a ruthless despot who wants to enslave the world.

"I feared as much, hang on, I'm on my way." Big Boss said from his end as he was racing out to the deck.

"I've already had most of my vitals pierced and ruptured, it's too late for me…" Menma said as he was not going to let Obito get away.

"Just hold on, Menma!" Big Boss said as he didn't want to lose him as he already lost more than he could bear.

"I have another thing to report. That man you told me about, the one that was had a hand in taking mother away to her death, is here. He was the one behind the destruction of our home." Menma said as Big Boss realized who he was talking about.

"Whatever you do, do not confront him, son. That's an order." Big Boss said as Menma let out a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry old man, but that's an order I'm going to have to refuse. I'm going to be with John, auntie, mother, aunt Samus and everyone else soon. It was nice to spend time with you, goodbye, father." Menma said as he pulled the pins on the grenades on his belt and rushed to Obito as he tackled him and held on to dear life as they went off. This was the sound that Big Boss heard over the destruction as he made it to the deck and rushed to the source. Obito was crawling as he was heavily injured from Menma's suicide attack, his waist and most of his torso was horribly mangled and destroyed as his arms were about as useful as they were covered in third degree burns. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned as he received a boot to the face as Big Boss arrived as he began beating Obito savagely. One hand held him down by his neck as the other was punching him in the face, not caring that he was breaking bones and getting blood on himself. Big Boss got off his target as he left the pitiful man there and pulled a burning rebar from the wreckage as he walked back over to Obito.

"Heh, you really do look like a demon of war…" Obito said as he stared at Big Boss's imposing figure as the flames and shrapnel horn added to the imagery. Big Boss just raised the rebar and stabbed it down into Obito's chest and shoved it in deep as the man shrieked in agony as he was writhing in pain. Big Boss lifted up the rebar with the corpse on it as he threw it into the fire, not caring for Obito's cries of pain. He walked away as Ocelot spoke from his codec number.

"Boss, there isn't really much we can do left, you need to come down to the lower levels where the reactor core is. I have a plan." Ocelot said as Big Boss complied and met up with Ocelot as they came across Kaz as the sub-commander was bleeding out as he had a grievous injury.

"Kaz!" Big Boss rushed over and looked him over as Kaz chuckled.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting this when that body was brought in earlier. It seems like ghosts of our pasts continue to haunt us." Kaz said as he chuckled.

"We all have our secrets, Kiba." Big Boss said as this surprised Kaz at someone finding out his true identity. Big Boss smiled as Kaz finally recognized him.

"Well damn, I never would have thought it was you Naruto. I have to say, we make a great team." Kaz said as he smirked.

"I had my suspicions at first, but they were answered when I noticed you liked to hang out with D.D." Big Boss said as Kaz smiled.

"Same here, your fixation with instant noodles gave me clues on you as well, same with Ocelot's fascination with his little models he make out of molding sand." Kaz said as the two 'brothers' chuckled.

"You got us there." Ocelot said as he was injured somewhat but relatively fine overall.

"While we managed to take out the small fry and the one behind this, there is still the problem with the large creature attacking the underwater portions of the base. I'm already spent and at death's door." Kaz said as Big Boss and Ocelot understood.

"It was an honor being your friend, Naruto. Before I go out, could I please have one of your cigars?" Kaz asked as Big Boss complied and handed one over to Kaz as he lit it and Kaz took a few puffs as he exhaled smoke and shook Big Boss's hand.

"This is good, isn't it…" were his last words as his head slumped down and the cigar fell to the floor. Big Boss and Ocelot left Kaz as they raced down to the lower levels to the generator. **(Think the underwater base from Resident Evil 6, but smaller on scale) **That's when the large thing that was dragging down the other platforms burst in through a wall and roared as it spotted the duo. It was a game of cat-and mouse as Big Boss and Ocelot avoided the thing as it chased them throughout the base with the emergency doors sealing shut as the water was rushin in. **(it's based after the final boss from Chris's campaign on Resident Evil 6)**. Eventually they made it to their destination as the blast doors were sealed, preventing them from reaching the core on the other end of the hallway, the emergency exits that lead to the escape pods were also sealed off as well.

"Shit, I'm going to need some time to get those doors open." Ocelot growled as Big Boss nodded.

"Do what you can, I'll hold it off." He said as Ocelot nodded and ran over to the command panel as Big Boss turned to face the doors as the large Zetsu being was trying to force its way in. While Big Boss was firing at whatever was breaking through, Ocelot was doing his best to override the controls, and eventually he managed to get it as Big Boss was running out of ammo.

"I got it!" Big Boss turned to reply when a tendril punched through and fired off a corrosive gel that melted the console as another set of blast doors sealed over the opening. Before they could react the thing broke through as it smashed into Big Boss and threw him against the doors as he landed, a sharp pike from the wreckage impaling his right arm at the elbow as he grunted in pain.

"Boss!" Ocelot yelled in worry as he rushed to save him, but had to dodge as the thing threw a large piece of wreckage at them as the piece crashed against the doors and destroyed Big Boss's right arm at the shoulder-blade down as he let out a shout of pain. Ocelot was wrapped up in a tendril arm as he was slowly being crushed. Not wanting to see another of his friends die, Big Boss tore himself free and crawled over to the grenade belt on the floor and grabbed it as he stood up.

"Hey!" Big Boss yelled as he got the things attention as it focused on him it roared again as Big Boss tore off a pin with his teeth and threw the belt into its open mouth. Ocelot was dropped as the thing's head exploded and it died.

"Hold on, I got you." Ocelot said as he went over and pulled Big Boss's left arm over his shoulders after cauterizing the wound.

"We're almost there…" Ocelot said as he activated the self-destruct sequence and began carrying his close friend to the pods as the blast doors opened up. Ocelot stopped as they made it to the last pod, as the others were ruined, and pulled away from Big Boss. Big Boss gave a curious stare as Ocelot pushed him into the pod and pulled the lever as it sealed with him in it.

"Ocelot, what are you doing?" Big Boss demanded as he slammed on the glass with his good arm.

"Sorry Boss. Turns out there is another way that these things could turn you against your friends." Ocelot said as he pulled up his sleeve to show a bite wound with sickly looking veins spreading out from it.

"Don't do this, we can cure you!" Big Boss said in defiance as he didn't want to lose him too. Ocelot just smiled and replied.

"Madara is still out there, Boss. I've had my suspicions after the war and finding that Zetsu creature only confirmed them. We can't let him get away with what he did to us, you and I know that better than anyone." Ocelot said as he went over to the ejection button and placed his hand over it.

"Gaara, don't do this!" Big Boss pleaded as Ocelot smiled.

"I'm leaving it up to you, to take him out and bring us peace. It was a fun ride with you, Naruto." Ocelot said as he pressed down on the button as the pod ejected and walked back to the generator. There were more creatures that were beginning to break in as Ocelot twirled his revolvers.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on my way…" Ocelot said as he looked up to the ceiling as he pictured his family and the other vessels and Tailed Ones. He then turned his attention to the doors as the Zetsu beasts began to break through.

"Come on, you little shits." Ocelot said as they broke through and rushed at him as he aimed his revolvers and fired, with the timer going off as the Generator exploded. Big Boss watched from his pod window as the Outer Heaven was consumed in a in a series of explosion before a grand explosion. Eventually the pod reached the surface as he had it open to stare at the rising sun.

'Sometimes I wonder if it's really all worth still fighting for, when you've lost everything you loved and cared for' was his lone thought. Naruto had the pod reach the shore as he got out and collapsed on the sand.

"You are a hard man to find, brother." A voice said as Naruto thought he heard the sound of a vehicle and a man talking, must be from the blood-loss. That's when a pair of muscular arms picked him up and began carrying him to a jeep.

"I got to say, you've certainly made something for yourself, even throughout all the shit we've been through." The person said as Naruto turned to see that it was Killer Bee who helped him as the older man was in casual clothes.

"Bee?" he asked as he was surprised to see another old friend who he presumed dead.

"The one and only, now what's all this I hear about Outer Heaven and you being the man of the show?" Killer Bee asked as he drove off with Naruto.

"A fallen home…" was Naruto's only reply as he was still coming to terms over the fall of Outer Heaven and the loss of everyone he knew as this added on to his pain and suffering that he hid from others. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the faint sound of jets and looked up to see one flying in their direction, fast.

"Damn it! Bee, move out of the way!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the wheel and swerved to the right as the jet carpet bombed the area as the jeep was consumed in the attack as it seemed to happen in slow motion and shifted to black and white as it showed chunks of shrapnel piercing Naruto's organs as they went into his body as he was thrown back by the blast along with Killer Bee. The scene faded to another as it showed Naruto, crawling out of the wreckage. His legs at the knees down were gone as bloody stumps were left, he was also suffering severe burns to his body as well and losing blood from the shrapnel. The only limb he had left was the red prosthetic as he managed to crawl over to Bee, who was in a similar state as he was, and checked his pulse as he found none. Naruto slumped down as he succumbed to his injuries. The memories shifted to the inside of a secret lab as doctors and scientists were in there with two table with body bags on them.

"Men, what do we have on our hands?" a large man demanded that Arachne recognized as Bee's brother, though he was part machine.

"Sir, with all due respect, we can't operate on these two. They're already dead." One scientist said as Ay pulled out a pistol and blew the scientist's brains over the others. Ay walked over and opened up the first body bag as he examined the remains of his brother. He then walked over to the other and opened it as he couldn't help but smirk. After all, it wasn't every day you got your hands on the legendary Big Boss.

"How about this, we put them in the cyber-initiative, Mark IV for these two." Ay said as the scientist had little objections to this, since most of the vaults were found, things like cybernetics were becoming a common thing.

"Sir, would you also want us to alter their minds as well? With the Cold War still going on, it would be an advantage to have them on our side." One scientist asked as Ay thought for a bit.

"Sure, why not. Make sure that they retain their skills and everything else, but make sure they are loyal to America." Ay said as this meant the duo would have ships implanted in their head to ensure loyalty. Though that wasn't really much as they were being rebuilt to be faster, stronger and better than any current cyborg, as Mark IV was the prototype for the top of the class. The scientist and doctors moved in to begin their work as Ay left them to do their jobs. The following scenes were a montage of how Naruto was re-constructed, all of the destroyed organs were taken out and replaced with synthetic ones as his missing limbs were replaced with cybernetic limbs (they left the red prosthetic arm though), the shrapnel horn was removed as a metal plate was inserted in the hole of the skull as the skin was stitched up, in short many changes were made to Naruto as the hydrogen powered heart was the last thing to be put in as the scene faded to a different one. It was the same lab, but everything was in ruins as bodies were strewn about. That's when Naruto woke up.

*Gasp + Heavy Breathing* Naruto sat up he was in a panicked state, he looked around and took in the ruined labs and corpses. He looked down at himself as he noticed the scars left from his 'resurrection', he was also nude as well. Naruto got off the table and went over to the nearest locker, stumbling a bit as he was getting used to his new limbs. He opened the locker to see the clothes inside and smiled.

"These will do…" he commented as he pulled them out and began putting them on as the scene shifted to show him, completely dressed in black clothing as he examined himself in a small mirror. He noticed that his eye-patch was gone as well as the shrapnel horn as a cybernetic eye was over the damaged eye. His face was also a bit thinner as well as he still had the facial scars and his facial hair was all shaved off as someone took the liberty of giving him a hair-cut. **(For all intents and purposes for the following memory arc, Naruto is Rex Power Colt). **

"Interesting…" he muttered as he also found that he sounded different as well. Naruto walked over to the medical table and picked up the clipboard as he began reading just what was done to him.

"Let's see; my heart, lungs spleen, kidneys, liver, and several other organs are replaced with synthetics. Same goes for most of my blood, my skin was healed over with a chemical compound. Cybernetic limbs to replace my missing ones and my eye. And the rest is covered up with black ink. Well, that's real fucking dandy…" he said as he threw the clipboard across the room. Naruto examined himself as he made sure all his limbs worked as he adjusted his pants.

'One downside to wearing these type of pants, puts pressure on your dick, especially if you're as gifted as me.' He thought as he was happy they didn't decide to do away with that part of his body, even more so that it was not damaged in any way. Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sealed door banging as he grabbed a scalpel off the table and hid in the shadows. The door was blown open as a figure moved in with a gun in his hands as he looked around.

"Damn it, I was sure he was here." The person said as the voice sounded familiar. Naruto lunged out of his hiding spot and tackled the person to the ground and prepared to slice open their neck when a hand caught his wrist.

"Hold it brother, it's me…" Naruto took a moment to examine the person as he recognized him.

"Bee?" he asked as the person chuckled as Naruto got off him and both stood up.

"While it's good to hear my real name once again, the name from here on out is Spider, Lieutenant Spider Brown." He said as he dusted himself off and holstered his weapon. **(Yes, Killer Bee is Lieutenant Spider in the upcoming memories, these are their codenames). **Naruto looked over his older friend and let out a chuckle.

"You look like shit…" he commented as Bee laughed.

"I could say the same about you, brother. What's the last thing you remember before waking up?" he asked as this stumped Naruto as he tried to remember.

"I… don't know. I remember living with parents and a brother which was you." Naruto said as he didn't realize that the people working on him altered more than just his body. Bee grunted as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out later. Come on, we got to meet up with our boss." Bee said as the duo walked out of the room. Naruto was confused but agreed.

"By the way, happy belated 26th birthday!" Bee said as he gave Naruto a custom blade (He spent two months being worked on). The memories continued to play as Naruto and Bee, known as Sergeant Rex Power Colt and Lieutenant Spider Brown (or just Rex and Spider) worked under Ay, who went by the name Colonel Ike Sloan and commandeered a PMC known as Omega Force as the Cold War was still going on. They fought in many conflicts as they proved more formidable as Cyber-Commandos while still retaining their skills from their pasts. Naruto was slowly recovering some of his other memories as time progressed, he was also more cynical and vulgar this time around as he seemed sarcastic most of the time, though he retained his humbleness and refused to take credit for being a hero. It was about a halfway into the year when things took a turn for the worse as Rex and Spider are sent out to an uncharted island (The Uzumaki Island) to investigate their Colonel, who reports have stated, gone rogue in the wake of negotiations between the East and West on a peace treaty.

(Blood Dragon)

Rex and Spider were inside a drone chopper as they were being taken to their destination, Spider was typing a few things on his Data-pad and Rex was sleeping. Spider glanced over to Rex as he looked so peaceful there, sleeping. It was chaos with what they all had gone through, the family they lost. Granted he sank into the background after Arachne was extracted and disappeared from sight to live a normal life with his wife and child (Mabui and KB married sometime during the Cold War and had a child). He still felt that Naruto suffered the hardest out of all of them as he blamed their deaths on his hands. KB didn't know what else happened to his close friend between the end of the war and now, but that was up to Naruto to tell him if he wished to. He finished up with what he was doing and brought out a device that he slipped into Rex's pocket before waking him up for the mission. After doing a fly-by that had the base up in alert, Spider jumped out to sneak in as the chopper landed and Rex got out as he geared up. As the duo made their way in, they discovered that Omega Force was there as this unsettled them both. They ended up being captured once they disarmed the rocket before it could launch and woke up with Sloan speaking to them, Spider was killed as he refused to answer his brother after finding out what he had planned with this island as Rex could only react in anguish as his close friend was killed in front of him and vowed to kill Sloan in revenge. After he woke up from being knocked out, he was contacted by Dr. Darling (Samui) who sided with him to stop Sloan as he set out to put an end to Sloan and his plans.

The following memories showed Rex as he took over the island and carved his way through his former unit, one garrison at a time, spouting one-liners and insults as he went, hell the entire thing was playing out like one big homage to 80's action movies, complete with references and all that cool shit. Rex took out Sloan's operations as he was recovering more of his memories, making him more dangerous as he was continuing his trail of death and destruction. Rex killed whatever got in his way, be it dangerous animals, the 'Running Dead' that the whack-job doctor who worked under Sloan created, Omega Force troops and even the monstrous Blood Dragons themselves were no match for the vengeful Cyber-Commando as he wanted Sloan's head on a mount as Darling and the allied scientist were helping him out from their end. He eventually came across this parallel dimension where he fought waves of the Running Dead as he got a fabled weapon known as the Kill-Star. Rex trained his body with the help of Darling and the others to handle the powerful weapon (training montage commence!). He talked with Darling for a bit before he went off to catch some sleep (they didn't have sex as Naruto's still faithful to Ahri) and prepare with taking Sloan down. Rex had recovered Spider's body prior and wanted to give him a proper burial.

(Scene)

Rex was digging a hole as Spider's body was on the back of the truck next to him. He finished as he retrieved Spider and placed him in the hole and began piling back in the soil as he patted the ground in once finished and erected a tombstone from a large stone that read.

Lieutenant T.T. 'Spider' Brown-Killer Bee

A good friend, a brother.

A Hero.

"I'm going to miss you, brother…" Rex said as he placed a hand on the stone before walking away, wiping the lone tear that came from his good eye.

Scene End)

Rex put Spider's headband on after he found out Darling was taken by Sloan's forces and held in his main base as the Cyber-Commando began his final mission. Rex blew up the front gates as he moved and began killing everything that moved with the Kill-Star, nothing could stop him as he was going to make damn sure that Sloan's corpse was his to keep. He passed by a computer terminal when Sloan popped up with a live feed as he wanted to send a message to the man destroying his base.

(Scene)

"Hey Rex! Got something for you to see." Sloan laughed as Rex saw that Darling was tied to a chair and beaten and bloody. Rex growled as he watched the feed.

"Rex, I'm sorry…" Darling said as Sloan brought out his pistol and blew her brains out in one move.

"NO!" Rex yelled as he slammed his fists down on the terminal controls, not caring that he destroyed it in the process. Dr. Darling was added to his list of those he couldn't save.

(Scene end)

Rex came across the Battle Armored Dragon Assault Strike System (B.A.D.A.S.S.) as he took control and continued his swathe of destruction as they took down the remaining Omega Force and stopped the missiles from launching as they came across Sloan. Sloan killed the creature as he held Rex at gun-point, Rex freed himself to kill Sloan but found he couldn't as his programming prevented him, which had Sloan go on a rant how he couldn't stand the West making peace with their enemies and so on and revealed that he was the one who brought him back and gave his those memories, much to Rex's anger and shock. Rex overcame his programming as he remembered Darling and Spider's words reminded him of his humanity as he impaled Sloan through the gut and obliterated with the Kill-Star from within. Rex then blew up the base with the remote that he found and walked away. He eventually found a ride and got off the island as he discovered the item Spider left for him.

(Scene)

"Hello, what's this?" Naruto asked as he examined the small music player (I-pod) and hooked it up as the screen lit up and showed that it had all of their music on it that was done in the past. Naruto pressed play as the first song (Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon OST- Friends Forever/Credits Theme). Naruto just chuckled as he began laughing as this was favorite song that he did with the others shortly after the Tailed Ones were released back then. What made this incredibly ironic was that the song was about friends and sticking together, Naruto had lost all of his friends and those he cared for, he was all alone, hence his laughing as he flew off.

(Scene end)

Naruto returned to America as he was moving around over the next several months, not staying in one spot as he was an empty shell of the man he once was as he managed to have a surgeon remove the damned loyalty chip from his brain. He spent most nights in a diner with a warm meal and a cold drink as he avoided people in general as they tended to stare at him (not every day you see a Cyber-Commando walking amongst the public). He also went around checking on their old places, only to find that they were torn down or changed to something else.

(Scene)

Naruto got out of his truck as he walked to the town of his former home with Ahri and Samus, noting that it was burned to the ground with many warning signs put up as this place was labeled as a no-go zone. The cyborg stopped as he stood in front of the ruins of his old house as he stared in sadness. He caught something shine underneath the remains and rushed down as he began moving stuff out of the way as he picked the item up. It was two necklaces with each carrying one half of a small heart pendant on it. Put together, the text on both pieces read, 'Hearts are made to be broken by love', which was based after one of his 'love' songs. Naruto blew the ashes off and slipped the necklaces on as he tucked them underneath his clothing **(The URL is on my profile for an image of this necklace)**. Naruto got out of the ruins as he couldn't find anything else and soon left the area. His next stop was the carcass of the island turtle, which was washed up on a beach. He scaled the skeletal remains and made his way through the jungle as he noted that all the other animals were killed off as well. Naruto made it to the spot where they used to hang out as he saw the picnic tables remained. Naruto looked over the scene as he could envision them still all there, having a good time as the imaginary Ahri blew him a kiss. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts as the picnic table was empty stopped and he left, seemingly lost and unable to live a normal life.

(Scene end)

While they didn't realize it one night, the remaining members of the Konoha 12 gathered in a diner to celebrate the new treaty between East and West as the Cold War came to an end, they were also near Naruto as he was in the back eating in relative silence.

(Scene)

"Cheers all around for the end of the Cold War!" Sakura said as the rest of the place did so, except Naruto who just continued to eat, ignoring the celebration that was going on outside as well.

"Snake?" he heard his old-codename and looked to see a familiar face, Ino. She sat down at his table and spoke.

"What happened?" she asked as she examined him.

"Nothing much…" he responded.

"Nothing much? You look like you were torn apart and pieced back together!" Ino said in a tense voice as this drew some onlookers.

"In a way, I was. Is there something I can do for you?" Naruto asked as Ino folded her arms.

"Well I was hoping I could have a good reunion with an old friend, but it seems that that's not going to happen." She huffed as Naruto continued to eat.

"Sorry to disappoint you, EVA, but I'm not really the guy to have a 'happy get-together' with." Naruto commented as he took a sip of his beer. That's when the other remaining members of the Konoha 12 came over.

"Hey, Ino. Who is the new guy?" Neji asked as everyone looked to Naruto.

"He's, an old friend of mine." Ino replied as she spared Naruto a sad glance.

"What's a Military grade Cyber-Commando doing out in a civilian area?" Sakura asked as she was suspicious as her benefactor, Cipher, had gone dark a while back and the person before her seemed familiar.

"I'm retired…" Was Naruto's blunt response as he really didn't want to speak with most of them, especially Sakura.

"Bullshit, Cyborgs such as yourself don't just retire." Asuma said as he chewed on the butt of his cigarette.

"Well, I did. Let's just say that I earned it." Naruto said as a waitress came up with a small cake with the number 27 candle lit.

"Here you go, Mr. Colt and have a wonderful birthday." She said as Naruto thanked her and cut himself a piece as he finished his dinner.

"How come your back here by yourself, don't you want to celebrate the end of the Cold War with friends and family?" Tenten asked as Naruto grunted.

"All my family and friends are gone…" Naruto said as he continued to eat his cake.

"I didn't know you had family? You never really talked about them…" Ino said as she was surprised to hear this as the others were confused. Naruto just brought out a worn envelope as he handed it over to her as Ino opened it and began going through the photos inside as she examined them. The others tried to look as well but couldn't as Ino was sitting in the corner of the booth. Ino was growing surprised and shocked with each photo she looked at as she was shuffling through them. She began putting the pieces together as she saw that these photos were of Naruto with Ahri and Samus, loving pictures that displayed his exact relationship with them, the photo she took of him during Operation Snake Eater, His home with MSF, Diamond Dogs and Outer Heaven as Big Boss, and his previous rampage against Sloan and Omega Force. Naruto just continued his cake after she handed him back the photos and he put them away. He requested a to-go case as he got up to leave when Asuma grabbed his arm as he wasn't letting a military asset, such as Naruto, leave.

"You're not going anywhere, robo-freak!" Asuma snarled as Sakura wanted him to detain the cyborg but that wasn't happening as Naruto sighed and broke Asuma's arm as the man screamed in pain.

"You're just like you pathetic old man. Your nephew's rolling in his grave…" he muttered as Sakura brought out a pistol from her purse but Naruto grabbed her wrist as he tore the gun free and dismantled it before she could react and left the diner after paying for his meal and grabbing his dessert.

(Scene end)

Of course Asuma went after soon after Naruto got home under orders from Sakura and attacked Naruto in his apartment as they got into a small scuffle that destroyed part of the place before Naruto killed Asuma by driving his blade through the Sarutobi's neck and twisting his head 180 degrees. Naruto got rid of the corpse as he took a smoke break as he returned to his apartment and began replacing the broken things. Naruto soon brought a granite plaque and began working on it as a small project. He didn't know that he was going to receive a surprise visit from someone a few days from now.

(Scene)

It was in the afternoon Naruto was working on the plaque when he heard the doorbell go off.

"I'm coming…" Naruto said as he put his tools down and went over as he opened the door, revealing Minato Namikaze. A tense silence filled the air as Minato was feeling awkward as Naruto had an unreadable expression.

"Hello, son…" Minato began before Naruto dragged him in by his shirt (Minato's wearing casual clothes) and threw him on the couch. Minato turned around as Naruto was over him with his pistol pressed against Minato's head.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled out as Minato raised his hands in surrender.

"Naruto, it's me, your old man." Minato said as Naruto took out his knife and pressed it against Minato's neck.

"Bullshit, my parent died the night I was born." He responded as he cocked back the hammer.

"I am aware of that, but I was brought back during the Fourth War and revived to a full human once the war came to an end, I don't know how, but you have to trust me, Naruto!" Minato said in a panicked tone. Naruto glared at him for a few moments before putting his weapons away as he went back to his project. Minato rubbed his throat and walked over to see what Naruto was working on and saw a collection of names and small symbols etched into the granite.

"Who are they?" Minato asked as Naruto continued to work before eventually replying.

"My family…" he answered as Minato was interested and was about to ask when Naruto continued.

"They were like me, vessels. Unfortunately they, along with everyone else on this plaque has passed away." He said as Minato nodded, that's when he saw Erza's name and felt like it was familiar.

"Who is Erza?" he asked as Naruto remained silent before eventually answering.

"My sister. Would have been if you didn't let Hiruzen get away with all the shit he pulled." Naruto replied as Minato knew this was a tense subject.

"…Anyway, I came to you as I have information that might interest you, and to see how my son has been." Minato said as he brought out a file from the backpack he had with him.

"Once the war came to an end, I was freed from the re-animation jutsu and began to travel around as the world changed and this Cold War set in. I took no side as I went around, publically as a tourist, and secretly undercover. Gathering information on the one who brought me back." Minato said as he opened the file and laid out the photos that had Kabutomaru on them some of them was with him doing things and others had him working with Obito or on a body that looked familiar.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked as his attention was on the photos and data Minato had compiled.

(Scene End)

The father-son duo got to work as they were using the information Minato had gathered and other means to track down Kabutomaru as Naruto was lightening up a bit to Minato, though he was still himself mostly as Minato understood that whatever Naruto went through had a profound effect on him. They eventually tracked Kabutomaru down somewhere in the artic and stole a military chopper to deal with him. They found his research facility as it was built over the icy waters and snuck in as they killed the guards. Unfortunately Kabutomaru was expecting them when they arrived and held him at gun-point.

(Sacrifice and the white serpent)

"Interesting, you two managed to take out my entire convoy of guards and snuck up on me…" Kabutomaru said as he smirked at them.

"Something's not right here." Naruto said as Minato couldn't help but agree.

"You of all people should know that nothing is easy when it comes to me, Naruto." Kabutomaru hissed as he caused the room to explode outwards with his power and walked out of the wreckage as Naruto and Minato got up. The duo began firing at Kabutomaru as he disposed of his clothing sans his pants as the three were battling on the base above the water. The fight proved difficult as Kabutomaru proved more formidable with his self-experimentation and powers that he retained (which Madara let him have) as he was toying with the two despite their best efforts. Granted they landed some hits, but it wasn't working out for them. That's when Kabutomaru decided to end it as he threw the duo onto a separated platform with his snake growth and raised his hands to make two large chunks of ice to crash into the platform as Minato was stuvk by the foot by a crystal growth. The icy must/dust settled to reveal Naruto hanging on the edge with his right hand as his left was holding onto Minato with the latter hanging on as they were above the frigid sea.

"Come on!" Naruto grunted as Minato was trying to get a better grip as his feet were held together by crystals. Minato's free hand was caught as the crystal grew to cover him.

"Dad!" Naruto grunted as he felt Minato get heavier.

"Son of a bitch." Minato muttered as he realized what Kabutomaru was trying to do and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto… Naruto, look at me… You got to let me go." Minato said as the crystals grew up to his stomach.

"No, I can do this." Naruto retaliated as he tried to re-assure Minato.

"Listen, we can't let this stuff get to you too. I am so proud of you" Minato said as he wanted to give final words to Naruto.

"No." Naruto started as Minato continued.

"Always have been." He added as Naruto didn't want this to happen.

"No… Dad don't." Naruto said as he didn't want this to happen as Minato was getting heavier as the crystals continued to grow.

"I love you, son." Minato said as he loosened his grip as he fell to the water below.

"NNNNOOOO!" Naruto's cry echoed over the artic as the sound of a heavy object splashed into the sea. Naruto was devastated as he grip his teeth and blinked several times to push away the tears accumulating. He brought his other arm up and lifted himself to chest level as he glared at Kabutomaru, who just had a cruel smirk adorning his bespectacled face. Naruto shook his head a bit before letting out a roar of fury as he lunged in to kill the man responsible. Kabutomaru dropped the smirk as he barely dodged a fist as Naruto had the Kill-Star out as it seared off two of Kabutomaru's horns. Naruto brought out his knife and landed a deep cut on Kabutomaru's chest before he could react as Kabutomaru jumped back as he realized something was wrong when he was cut.

"What did you do!?" Kabutomaru demanded as he felt his powers were failing him. Naruto didn't answer him as he fired off another blast from the Kill-Star that the scientist avoided. The large snake coming out of his gut lunged at Naruto as the cyborg dodged and rolled to the side as the snake bit down on him, only to get a mouthful of snow. Naruto swiped out with his blade and sliced through the serpent as it writhed about in agony and Kabutomaru reeled back in pain, Naruto tackled the severed snake body and stabbed furiously over and over until it stopped moving.

"You bastard!" Kabutomaru growled as he realized Naruto had the blade coated in something. The twisted scientist charged in as he tackled Naruto and tried to kill him with whatever power he had left. However Naruto proved more powerful as he head-butted Kabutomaru, which smashed his glasses against his eyes, and kicked him off. Kabutomaru roared in agony as he clutched his face as the glass shards from the glasses were tearing up his eyeballs in their sockets. Naruto got up as he took advantage of Kabutomaru's mistake and began his assault as he beat Kabutomaru and stabbing him many times with his knife until he threw it to the side and tackled Kabutomaru to the ground as he was still absorbed in his rage and hate. He began punching over and over with both hands as Kabutomaru was squirming in pain, eventually his head caved in under Naruto's cybernetic fists as Naruto got up and dragged Kabutomaru's corpse and threw it out into the sea. Naruto calmed down as he was breathing heavily and retrieved his knife as he walked back to the chopper. Naruto just added Minato's name to the plaque as he continued his life in solitude. There were times where Naruto contemplated suicide as he felt he couldn't deal with all of it, but something inside his mind always told him not to take his own life. It was a surprise when two months after losing his old man that Naruto was visited by his favorite political leader (the only one he had any good feelings for) as he was eating his lunch in a Bar &amp; Grill.

(An old friend and a proposal)

"You know, I never thought I would see you like this." Koyuki Kazahana said as she took a seat across from Naruto and smiled, she was wearing a semi-formal attire which was a huge step down from her former attire as the Daiymo of the Land of Snow, but she stepped down and went underground when the Cold War ended.

"Well, this is certainly a re-union I could enjoy. What brings you to my little table?" Naruto asked as he leaned back in his seat. That's when two other people took the available seats as they greeted him.

"Sigint…" Naruto replied as he recognized the person (Omoi) and the other woman, who he didn't know, Karui.

"Anyway, we came to you in the interest of a proposal, something to help you out as you look terrible, dear." Koyuki said as she brought out a tablet from her purse and handed it over.

"I,along with Karui and Omoi, have begun a PMC known as Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. We prefer the term 'private security providers' since PMC gets a bad rep from the activists and our former past as the Elemental Nations with how things are going about now." Koyuki explained as Naruto was reading through the information.

"And with the upgrades in today's tech, things are becoming quite hectic as many conflicts are going about in the world." Koyuki explained as Naruto finished reading and put the tablet down.

"And let me guess, you want me to join Maverick partially due to my military career?" Naruto asked as Koyuki nodded.

"Well, what we could gather on your records, as all the other files prior to you working under Omega Force were reported to have been lost in a small power outage, though I suspect otherwise." Koyuki responded as Naruto didn't care about that, it was better that whole part of his life wasn't revealed to others. Naruto just finished his meal and responded after a moment of silence.

"All right, I'll bite and see if this could be good for me." Naruto said as Koyuki and the other two smiled.

"Thanks, I can promise you won't regret this." Koyuki said as Naruto got up to leave.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have someone to visit and then you can give me the tour." Naruto said as the trio nodded as they left for their ride as Naruto left the place. After a long trip to his destination, Naruto stood in front of a modest home as he knocked on the front door. Soon it was opened as Mabui answered as she was surprised at seeing a cyborg.

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" she asked as she thought she had made it clear to her former boss she was done working on military projects. She was also wondering why her husband was not responding to her letters.

"Are you Killer Bee's wife?" Naruto asked as he hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she had a right to know.

"Yes, though few refer to him by that name, why? Is there something wrong?" she asked as Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out Bee's dog tags. Mabui instantly knew what he was getting at as she covered her mouth and tears began to flow. Naruto handed them to her as she hesitantly spoke up.

"H-how…?" Naruto remembered back to the mission where his brother lost his life.

"He found out what his brother was planning and tried to stop him. I made sure that his brother was dealt with." Naruto said as Mabui hugged him as she knew of her husband's friendship with him.

"Mommy, who is that man?" a little voice called out as Mabui ushered for her son to come forth as a small child, around the age of five, moved into the doorway as he looked to Naruto with curiosity.

"Do you know my daddy, mister?" the child asked as he was wondering who the 'big man in black' was. Naruto knelt down and brought out Killer Bee's headband that he wore as Spider and put it on the kid's head as he tied it.

"Kid, I want you to know one very important thing about your old man." Naruto said as the child asked.

"What's that, Mister?" he asked as Naruto patted the kid's shoulder.

"You're father, was a real hero." Naruto said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"What's your name, son?" Naruto asked as the boy responded.

"Drebin." He said as Naruto smiled.

"That's a good name, something he would definitely pick." Naruto said as he got up to leave.

"Hey, mister. Do you know if my dad will be coming back?" Drebin asked as he missed his father. Naruto sighed as he turned back to look to Mabui and Drebin.

"I'm not sure kid, I do know this, he will always be watching over you." Naruto replied as he waved good-bye to the mother and child as he left in his car, heading off to join Koyuki as she was boarding a plane to take back to where Maverick's central command was.

(Later)

"Interesting place you have here." Naruto said as he was walking with Koyuki as the duo were finishing the tour as Koyuki was explaining what Maverick was doing in these times.

Thank you, we've been receiving funding from several benefactors that don't like having to deal with the many PMCs that sprung up after the Cold War ended." She said as Naruto nodded.

"That sounds reasonable, though I find it ironic that I'm joining an anti-PMC cooperation since I was part of Omega Force and the leader of my own." Naruto commented as this made Koyuki curious.

"You commandeered a PMC, which one?" she asked as Naruto was hesitant at first but answered anyway.

"Outer Heaven." Was his reply as this left Koyuki stunned as she heard of the infamous Private Military Corporation.

"But, that is a part of my past I would rather keep under wraps from certain people." Naruto said as Koyuki knew that he didn't want to talk about it. That's when Koyuki brought out a needle-gun and injected it into his neck as Naruto was startled by this as he felt a warmth flowing through his body as he leaned against the wall.

"The hell was that?" he demanded his voice was also changing as Koyuki responded.

"Nothing much, just a small compound that the good Doktor (Darui) had cooked up that should help you regain your correct appearance and a few other things. Let's be honest, you look a lot older that your actual age." She said as Naruto's disappeared and his face was getting younger, Naruto reached up and tore off his cybernetic eye as he dropped it and his right eye grew back. All-in-all, Naruto looked younger, a bit older than his original appearance as a teen.

That's when she realized that she forgot to give Naruto something that came in her mail box years ago as she couldn't find him back then.

"I almost forgot, I received a package that was meant for you and held onto it as you were 'not around'." Koyuki said as she handed Naruto the package and walked away. Naruto examined it as he noted that the sender was Samus. Naruto made it to his room and opened it to reveal a box with a small light on it. He recognized it as a retinal scan and scanned his good eye as it opened to reveal an intricate ring. It looked like a graduation ring that you would get for someone but it lacked a gem, instead it had a carving of a fox holding a bolt of lightning in its mouth. Naruto slipped the ring on and stood up as it activated. His form had lighting arcing over it as a suit appeared over it, his clothing appearing on the bed. Naruto examined himself as the suit was formfitting and fit with his cybernetic limbs. He also realized that he had a sheathe for a sword on his hip, but no sword. That's when he spotted a small voice recorder on the inside of the box and brought it out as he pressed play as Samus's recording played.

"Hello, Naruto. I want you to know that if you're listening to this, that I have died going against the monster who took Ahri and almost killed you. Now, I know you want to know why I went after him and such, but I can say that I did it to protect you and try to save Ahri and her family. As to the suit that is on you, this was a small project I was working on as you were recovering, think of it as a belated birthday present. However this is different than anything else you've worked with. It's a cybernetic suit to enhance your skills and more, I was inspired by the tale of the god of thunder, Raiden. I know that you have a 'dislike' for swords, but I am asking that you wield the blade once again, not as a killing machine, but as the one to stand up for those who can't do it for themselves. Become the protector of the innocent of this bloody world, as I know it's only a matter of time before the other vaults are discovered and their contents weaponized. Know this, you are everything to me and I want to thank you for all that you have given me, now go out there and become the one who will defy the corrupt, become lightning, the rain transformed. I love you, Naruto." Samus's recording ended as the device broke as Naruto set it down and looked over himself again.

"Granted it's a tight fit, I'll get used to it." Naruto said as he brought out his knife that Bee gave to him a while ago and thought of something.

"Hmm…" Naruto mused as he decided to talk to Darui about making him a weapon, not caring about the odd stares he was receiving from people because of his suit. **(Metal Gear Rising, Raiden's first cyborg suit, the one he starts out with.) **Naruto had his knife broken down and turn into a High Frequency (HF) Blade that was for the sheathe on his hip as he spent the next several months working with Maverick to help countries rebuild and train their own militaries, among other duties as he took the codename, Raiden. Things were also looking up for Naruto as well as he let his hair grow out a bit and was more, peaceful and not as troubled, though he had his times. He also grew to like the team as Omoi was a technicians, Karui was a supervisor, Darui was the cybernetic expert and Koyuki was the field operations/supervisor. As for Naruto, he was an agent who worked on the field (paralleling his past back when he was part of FOX). Koyuki also had an attachment to her favorite person as she managed to convince him to spend the night with her after he came back from an assignment. Her reasoning, and what she told him, was that she owed him many things for what he did for her back then when he was still with Konoha as a genin, and wanted to repay him in 'her special way'. She told him she didn't want to cause any damage to their friendship and was surprised to find out that he was a married man previously. It was during an assignment in a civil war torn nation that was recovering with their help when things went south.

(Revengeance)

The group was doing their job of helping the prime minister when they were stopped by a lone cyborg as he began cutting them down as more showed up and Raiden went to deal with them. The prime minister was taken by another cyborg that Raiden recognized as his old kin, Han (from the rare times Han has removed his steam armor) even if his appearance was 'adjusted'. He gave chase as a Metal Gear RAY was brought in to take him out as he dealt with it and continued to follow the cyborg with the prime minister. After cutting down the Metal Gear for good, Raiden had confronted the two mysterious cyborgs on a train. Unfortunately the prime minister was killed as he was stopped by the other one, who he recognized as Sasuke. The big one left as the two dueled fiercely as Sasuke (or as he was known as Jetstream Sam) proved to be the better swordsman and took Raiden's left eye and left arm at the bicep as Sam was about to cut him down (Raiden was losing a lot of blood as the only downside to his suit was that since it was pressurized to prevent blood loss from stabs and gunshots, any limb removal will have the blood being forced out of the missing limb, (**my thoughts)**), only to be saved by the timely intervention of Koyukias Sam left and Raiden collapsed from blood loss.

(3 weeks later)

Raiden and the crew were back as he was deployed by drone, with a new/upgraded suit/form (without the barcode and holes in his forehead), as he was set on dealing with this group that was behind the attack three weeks ago, Desperado Enforcement L.L.C. he made his way into the abandoned city as he carved through soldiers and other unmanned weapons. He eventually found one of his targets, some rebel leader who was responsible for a massacre and other acts and made his way to them, cutting down cyborgs that got in his way. He did battle with an unmanned AI weapon, which was nicknamed Blade Wolf, and dispatched it as he had its remains collected later as he continued with his mission. He found another Desperado agent waiting for him who went by the name, Mistral, though he recognized her as Amaru and did battle with her in the oil refinery and ended when he froze her with liquid nitrogen and diced her to pieces. His original target killed himself before Raiden could get to him as he left by evac chopper.

His next lead had him heading to Mexico to investigate a lead on a research lab owned by Desperado. The rebuilt Blade Wolf was brought along as Raiden traveled through the sewers and dealt with the security in there as he made his way into the facility. He found out from an escaped kid of what was really going on in the labs as made it a personal goal to stop. He ended up recovering some information from a Dwarf Gekko he used to access the servers, said information revealed a peculiar man that Raiden felt he knew. The data also revealed that they were using the same 'training' that Sarutobi made him go through as a child, which only served to make him angry as he vowed to put an end to the whole thing. He dealt with the Grad and found out from Omoi that the man in the suit was senator Steen Armstrong (Madara Uchiha) who was running for president sometime after the fall of Cipher, and the one who had ties with World Marshall, the biggest PMC around as well as Desperado, Raiden wanted to make sure that this news got to the public, much to Omoi and Koyuki's dismay as legally challenging them would be suicide. He made it to the other children but the head doctor held the kid he helped earlier at gun-point as he forced Raiden to make a choice. With the kid's assistance, Raiden cut down the scientist as signs of 'The Ripper' were beginning to emerge as he saved the other children.

Raiden resigned from Maverick as he went on to go after World Marshall alone (Blade Wolf was along for the ride), much to Koyuki's anger at finding his papers. Though he was followed by police and his car destroyed, Raiden still made it in as he eliminated the officers and UGs that got in his way. Maverick supported him unofficially as he explained his situation to them as he made his way through the city as he came across holographic images of Sam. Sam spoke to Raiden if he knew his cause was right and pointed out that not everything was black-and-white as most of the cyborgs who joined Desperado and World Marshall did so to provide for their families and such. He even turned off the emotion suppressing nano-machines to further unsettle him as Raiden was thinking back to his past in MSF the other things as Blade Wolf revealed his affiliation with Sam. Raiden made his way to the front of World Marshall as Sam taunted Raiden. Monsoon arrived as he began to explain his philosophy from his time in the civil war in the bloody mist, which led Raiden to figure out that Monsoon was Utakata. Monsoon's talk had stirred something within Raiden as he revealed that 'Jack was back' and brutally cut down the cyborgs as Monsoon sent them to deal with him. Raiden succumbed to his 'Jack The Ripper' persona as Sam wanted to fight, but Monsoon told him to report back to their boss as he wished to fight Jack The Ripper. The fight was brutal and fast as Monsoon's magnetic ability was troubling to Jack, but he eventually gained the upper hand as he destroyed the Winds of Destruction member. Raiden assured Omoi he was fine as the latter was a bit scared of him and promised to get the brains back.

Raiden entered World Marshall as he made his way up the building and scaled the side when he had to make it to the upper levels as the elevator was shut down, fighting through hordes of cyborgs and UGs that tried to stop him. He eventually ran into Sundowner in the server room as the bigger cyborg informed Raiden of their plans as he lured Raiden onto the Heliport on the top of the building to begin their fight. Despite the help he had and his explosive shield armor as well as his pincer machetes, Sundowner was cut down by Raiden as the latter flew back up through the roof with a slider as he finished off Sundowner. He received information from Sundowner's final words about what Armstrong had planned and spoke with his team as Doktor came to take the brains along as World Marshal was in ruins. Though Raiden dispatched the unmanned drones after them, he ended up falling to the city below as Doktor left with the brains. Raiden had indeed survived his fall and proceeded to make his way out of the city as he killed the cyborgs and UGs sent to stop him and borrowed a bike. He later met with Blade Wolf and Sam as they had a short conversation as other cyborg wished to duel him as Raiden complied. Their duel was fast and brutal as Raiden ran Sam through the gut as Sam fell to a knee and succumbed to his wounds after winking at Blade Wolf. Raiden noticed that Sam had barely any enhancement, unlike him as Blade Wolf wondered if Sam's death was necessary before acknowledging that there was no logical answer as Raiden told him he was better figuring it out himself. Out of respect, Raiden cleaned Sam's sword of blood and sheathed it before handing it to Blade Wolf, who wanted to keep it in memory as the duo rushed to Solis.

They soon arrived at the place and spoke with Sunny (Moegi) as she hooked them up with a ride to get them to their destination within time. Raiden also checked to see if the 'secret package' he had one of his old contacts bring in was also in place. The duo took off as Raiden took control of the craft and moved it a bit as it was approaching a certain area as he was taking care of personal matters.

(Goodbyes)

Raiden input some commands as he received a call from Koyuki.

"Do you want to explain yourself why you have a nuclear bomb onboard that aircraft?" she asked with an angry tone as the other members of the team appeared on their separate codec windows as they voiced similar complaints.

"I'm using it to deal with something." Raiden said as he input a few more commands.

"Blowing up the base that Armstrong is at will solve anything, Naruto. You'll just start another damn war!" Koyuki yelled as she slammed her hands down. Raiden sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I never said I was using it for that purpose." He said as Koyuki folded her arms and asked.

"Then what are you using it for?"

"I'm taking out the tree…" Raiden said as this slightly confused them.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Karui demanded. Raiden explained about the Fourth War and how Madara, now as Steven Armstrong, used its power to screw things over.

"Even if he didn't win the presidential election, Madara has the tree at his command, and with it, the entire world." Raiden explained as this made some sense to them.

"I understand your reasoning, but do you really want to go through with this?" Koyuki asked as Raiden nodded.

"I'm not just doing this for myself, but for those that I have lost to Madara all because he wanted and had this power at his disposal. My friends, my family…" Raiden muttered the last part as he leaned back in the chair and turned his gaze back to his team.

"If I take out the source of his power, then he'll be unable to stop us when I deal with him. Trust me when I say that using a nuke is the last resort I would turn to, but he has to be stopped. I have my own reasons for doing this too." Raiden said as they realized they weren't going to change his mind.

"Fine, but when the reports come in about the nuclear explosion, it's on your ass." Koyuki said as they all hanged up as Raiden was making the final preparations to drop the payload.

"I can tell that you are troubled about dealing with this." Blade Wolf said as he looked to Raiden as the cyborg was looking down as his hand was above the button to drop the bomb.

"I've been ever since this all started and I found out that Madara was still out there." Raiden said he furrowed his brow.

"Do you miss them…?" Blade Wolf asked as he didn't know much about Raiden's past but theorized that the Tree was behind it.

"Always…" Raiden said as he pressed the button.

(Moments earlier in the God Tree)

Ahri and her family were eating some of her wonderful cooking as they were relaxing in a small meadow (Werbellia controls the tree on her whim and anything that can be thought of appears for them to use). Werbellia was happily surprised to find out that her daughter was such a wonderful cook as she enjoyed the food as did the other sisters. That's when Ahri's utensils dropped with a clatter as she gasped as she went was shocked.

"What is it, Ahri?" Rangiku asked as Ahri looked up to the slightly cloudy skies as she whispered one word.

"Naruto…" she said with hope as she believed him to be dead all this time. Werbellia was curious as Ahri never told her of Naruto.

"Who is this person you speak of, dear?" she asked as Ahri got up and walked a small distance as he back was to her family. The family got up as they walked over.

"It's, complicated. But I wanted to introduce you to him for a long time now." Ahri said as Werbellia turned Ahri around and looked to her as Ahri had a conflicted look on her face.

"You love him…" Werbellia said as she figured out what he daughter was getting at. Ahri nodded as she wanted to tell her, but she was incredibly nervous to do so.

"I do, but I don't want to separate from you because of this thing that prevents us from leaving the tree. But I don't want to leave him all alone." Ahri said as she was heavily conflicted as earlier Werbellia noted a strange barrier that essentially trapped them in the tree. Werbellia the felt the strange power that kept them in the tree was coming back with to destroy them as someone wanted them gone.

"I understand, I also want to meet this person you love too. However there are thing that will prevent us from living as a family." Werbellia said as this confused Ahri and the others.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked as her wings fluttered.

Due to outside forces that control the barrier that trap us, this will be the last time we see each other…" Werbellia said as Ahri realized what she was getting at as she began to tear up.

"There is one small weakness in the barrier, and I can only send one of you through." Werbellia said as she looked over her children as her eyes lingered on Ahri as everyone knew she was the only one who had someone she cared for deeply outside of her immediate family. Ahri shook her head as she didn't want to lose them as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Werbellia brought her in for a hug as she pulled back and wiped Ahri's tears.

"It's alright, mommy's here. Listen, you are going to be alright. Keep your head up and be strong, you are my beautiful daughter. Wherever you go, I will be always watching over you, along with your family. Can you do this?" Werbellia asked ad Ahri nodded as she was still crying and hugged her mother as the other siblings joined in as they gave their tearful goodbyes. Werbellia gave another hug as she kissed Ahri's forehead and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, we all are." Werbellia said as she couldn't help but shed a few tears as well. Werbellia prepared a power that would eject Ahri out of the tree through the weak spot and back into Naruto as The Nine Tailed Fox picked up Samus and looked to her family for the las time.

"I'm ready…" Ahri said as they waved goodbye and she was thrown out of the tree and flew back into Naruto as he and Wolf were none the wiser, Werbellia began to deal with Madara and created something that Naruto would have to choose once this was all over. The scene switched over to Madara as he was fixing his tie with a smirk as he made sure his new body was perfect in every way (he had Kabutomaru work on this with something he stole from a vault ages ago), his plan was coming along nicely, and if they didn't choose him, he could always force the world to bow to him, after all. He was a god. That's when the room darkened as he was grabbed by many clawed hands and vines.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded as Werbellia's voice sounded throughout the room.

"How arrogant for a puny human such as yourself to believe you have been in control of what is mine, I suppose we should fix that little snippet." She said as the things holding him began draining his powers.

"I command you to stop, I am your god and master!" Madara shrieked as he did not like where this was going.

"Well, that's too bad. Last I checked I'm my own master and not some puppet for a whiny bitch like yourself. So, I am taking the liberty of denying you what you believe is yours. It is an obvious displeasure knowing you, worm and have fun fighting like a mortal." Werbellia finished as she had the tendrils dropped him on the ground as they vanished and the room returned to normal as Madara was screaming in anger and insanity as he was essentially throwing a giant temper-tantrum because he was robbed of something that wasn't his and then some, he eventually calmed down as he had to stick to his backup plan. The scene shifted to show the bomb impacting the tree as it took in the bomb and went up in a brilliant explosion of a multi colored variety as the blast was far more massive than any atomic bomb, but didn't leave any trace of its explosion as Werbellia and Ahri's sisters were gone.

(Scene end)

Naruto landed nearby as he got out with Blade Wolf and reported that he wasn't finding any activity as he stormed inside the base as he cut down everything in his path to the control tower to stop the plan. He lost contact with Blade Wolf, who went to scout ahead and found his damaged and prone body. Raiden suspected an ambush as the ground gave way beneath him as a large Metal Gear mech emerged. As Raiden observed it, Armstrong came out as he congratulated Raiden as he spoke about how Raiden was too late to stop him. Koyuki informed Raiden of what was going on as Armstrong laughed as he explained this was just the spark he needed to re-ignite the war economy that Cipher had been working on prior to his death. Armstrong then boarded EXCELSUS as he saw Raiden as 'a problem'. Raiden did battle with EXCELSUS as he destroyed its front legs and threw it onto solid ground, before getting into a sword fight via its sword arms and then destroying its head as he reached the top when Armstrong came out. He powered up with EXCELSUS wiring that had activated his nano-machines inside him. Armstrong then proceeded to beat Raiden around despite the cyborg's best attempts to stop him. Armstrong had broken Raiden's AR visor and HF sword throughout the fight as Raiden resorted to hand-to-hand. Raiden gradually over powered Armstrong as he accused him of being 'another typical politician', this had Armstrong laugh as he explained his true motives. Armstrong told Raiden of what he believed of America and wanted to remake it where everyone would fight and die for their beliefs and the weak being purged. Raiden duped Armstrong with a fake agreement and called him 'bat-shit insane'. Raiden retaliated as Armstrong knew nothing of what it was like to weak and poor, stealing and killing to survive as he drew this from his past memories as a little child. Armstrong responded by pointing out that Raiden took back his own life and did what he could to survive as Raiden vowed to kill the mad senator.

Raiden couldn't inflict much damage as Armstrong revealed his trump card (which was the things he stole from that vault ages ago) and savagely beat Raiden to a pulp as the EXCELSUS model was destroyed. Blade Wolf revealed that it was still active as it replayed Sam's message prior to his and Raiden's duel as Raiden recovered. Armstrong just taunted Blade Wolf that he would deal with him once he was done with Raiden. Blade Wolf reiterated that while he couldn't let Armstrong destroying his accumulated data, his experiences with Raiden and watching the duel between Sam and Raiden had him establish his own parameters. Armstrong jumped to Blade Wolf as it threw Raiden Sam's sword before it was destroyed by the psycho senator. Raiden decides to use Sam's sword to avenge Blade Wolf and told Armstrong that he was uncertain whether he should still follow his beliefs due to Armstrong's actions and he technically wasn't using his sword, rather Sam's. Raiden then proceeded to battle Armstrong in their epic and brutal fight as Armstrong made it difficult for close quarters, and also throwing chunks of EXCELSUS at Raiden as he cut through them. He eventually found an opening as he ran Armstrong through the gut with Sam's sword and ripped out his nanite-laced heart. Armstrong imparted his last words and respect to Raiden as he hinted at Raiden being his successor. Raiden nodded (as he was already living by these ideals) and crushed Armstrong's heart, killing him.

(The choice)

Raiden stood there as he stared down at the unmoving body of Armstrong as he dropped the crushed organ and began to walk away. Madara's hand twitched as he still had some life left in him and got up as he was not going to be bested by some 'low-life'.

"You fell for it!" Madara screamed with glee as he lunged in to take Naruto's head as Naruto turned around as he suspected that this would happen. Naruto deftly dodged Madara's attack and uppercutted as his right fist impacted Madara's jaw with all of his strength. The punch obliterated Madara's head to an explosive ball of gore as Naruto's fist was destroyed. The corpse of the legendary Uchiha fell as Naruto examined his ruined fist, everything down the forearm was crushed/ruined as Naruto just sighed. He took off the ring as his Cyborg-Ninja suit (what he's been wearing the whole time) de activated as he was left in a pair of pants and a shirt with shoes. His right eye was still gone as he tossed the ring to the side as it had a crack over the carving. That's when Naruto noticed that clouds were blotting out the sun as it began to rain. Before he could react a sphere of light appeared in front of him and Werbellia's recording played.

"Mortal, I am leaving you with a choice that will decide whether humans will gain back their ability to use my gift to Kaguya. The choice is simple; either let the humans can keep their ability to use chakra and continue their lives as they will undoubtedly use it once again as per their old ways, or, have chakra vanish entirely from this world and forever forsake the humans from re-gaining their powers. What is your answer?" the recording said as Naruto deduced that this was her will and paused as he was thinking about his choice.

"I choose to not let them gain chakra back, this world already has a long and bloody history as they used Hagoromo's teachings for their own gain. I know that all choices have consequences as well and will sacrifice my own life to ensure that chakra is forever out of their reach. It's time for me to finally join my family on the other side." Naruto responded as he began to rise in the air by the orb as it floated above him.

"Very well, your choice will be carried out, and thank you, for taking care of my child." It whispered the last part as the orb expanded into a downwards facing cyclone as Naruto was floating with his back to the ground below. A beam of light emerged from Naruto's chest as his eyes and mouth glowed with power and waves of multicolored power that came from the destruction of the God Tree was being sucked into the cyclone along with Naruto's life. Back in the seal Ahri realized something was going on as she was watching over Samus and looked down in a mirror that she had (the mindscape was formed into an odd landscape with a large pillar at the end). She saw what was going on in the outside world and reacted.

"What is he doing?" she asked as she poured her power into the mix as she was substituting his life with all her powers to save him. The process finished as the beam of light left Naruto and all the chakra from the world was gone, the cyclone closed up as nothing was left as Naruto fell to the ground below, on deaths door once again.

(Scene End)

Naruto later woke up in a hospital room as he realized he was alive, which confused him as he believed himself to die after he made the choice. He was interrupted from his thoughts when two guards came in with their guns aimed at him, but were told to stand down as Sasuke made his presence known, much to Naruto's surprise as he remembered killing him. Sasuke had the guards leave as he explained a few thing to Naruto, and informed him that Maverick was destroyed shortly after his battle with Madara. Naruto just sighed as he felt responsible, Sasuke handed him a small recording that Koyuki had made prior to her death and Maverick's destruction as Naruto found out that she had operated against specific laws that were placed against them by Sakura (who was revealed to have clawed her way to a position of power) and it was only a matter of time before the young woman would find out and call for their permanent shut-down. Sasuke then took Naruto in as he was tried by a court with Sakura as the judge and had many charges against him ranging from treason all the way to some outlandish ones that Naruto and Sasuke found stupid. In the end Naruto was sentenced to death as Sakura (who was responsible for bringing Sasuke back as well as other things for the resident Uchiha) told Sasuke to dispose of Naruto. Sasuke took Naruto with as they were taken to 'the pit', a large hole in the ground that no-one had gone in and was labeled the 'entrance to the underworld'. Sasuke had been generous and handed Naruto a few sets of clothing and a small remote before Naruto was cast in the pit. Naruto didn't hold it against Sasuke as he was just following orders and bid him goodbye. He eventually landed at the bottom as he was heavily injured and managed to prop himself against the wall as he coughed up some blood. He didn't know that he was going to receive a spectral visitor that had plans for him.

(Unohana's 'blessing')

"Well, I guess I should get used to living here." Naruto grunted as his body was in pain. He could tell he suffered numerous broken bones and some of internal organs were damaged. That's when the area became foggy as Naruto's eyes clouded over as he was lifted into the air.

"Now that all this playtime is over, I can finally begin with my plans." Unohana said as she appeared from the fog and smirked.

"First, let's get rid of these pesky things on you…" she said as she began violently tearing out Naruto's cybernetic organs and limbs as he couldn't do anything but groan in pain. Everything that was cybernetic was torn out of him from his limbs, organs, bones, synthetic muscles and the parts of Naruto's head and brain as she obliterated all of these things and left Naruto a grotesque mess as she was keeping him alive.

"Now for the reconstruction…" Unohana said as she began to reform Naruto's body, keeping his build and erasing his bodily scars before moving to his head and having him regrow the things she tore out. She then added some minor changes to his face and body and smirked as she finished, pleased with her work as Naruto now looked and sounded different then what he originally did.

"Next are those two dwelling inside you and your powers…" she then placed a hand on his torso and began to forcibly change him as she was changing his hybrid chakra/magic to full magic.

(Inside the seal)

Ahri was looking about as the mindscape was crumbling down and vanishing. She didn't know what to do when Samus rushed up and hugged her.

"Here it comes." She said as she realized what was going on.

"What is that, what's going on?" Ahri asked as she was in the dark about what was happening.

"This is the end, Ahri. Scheduled for deletion." Samus said as she smiled as Ahri was not liking where this was going.

"What are you doing?" Ahri demanded.

"I'm leaving it up to you to take care of Naruto while I'm gone. Make sure he lives happy and with you, got that?" Samus said as Ahri realized what Samus was doing as the area was getting small to a large circle around them as the pillar had a glowing doorway that they were near.

"Don't do this!" Ahri pleaded as Samus placed a chaste kiss on her lips and responded.

"I'm saving you, idiot! Go!" Samus let go and pushed Ahri to the pillar as the fox looked back to her.

"Go!" Samus yelled again as she was vaporized the moment she was out of the circle. Ahri turned to the doorway and ran through it as she was consumed by a bright light. Back in the real world, Unohana took her hand away as Ahri was thrown out of him and landed in a heap as she was barely conscious. Unohana finished with Naruto, implanting a small ball of light into his head, as she went over to Ahri and had a dark smirk.

"Now this I can enjoy. Now that the bitch Werbellia and her pesky children are gone. I can make use of you. The beloved eldest daughter of the primordial goddess, now a puppet for my plans, I already like the sound of this." Unohana said as she reached down and grabbed Ahri's signature fox ears.

"But first, let make some changes…" Unohana said as she tore them off as Ahri screamed in pain. Unohana then placed her hands over Ahri's whisker marks and, for lack of better wording, burned them off as her face had no markings. Unohana then grabbed the base of one of Ahri's tails and began ripping them out, pleased with the cries of pain Ahri was reacting with. Once that was all done, Unohana obliterated the things she removed from Ahri and 'downgraded' her body (partially because she was vain and egotistic) to be a 'normal woman's body as the wounds healed over and a set of human ears form in their proper place. Unohana made several other adjustments to Ahri (making her a full human) and spoke up.

"There we go, now that my work is done. I believe I'll be taking this." Unohana snatched up the remote from Naruto and examined it.

"How fascinating, the little bitch created a kill-switch trigger in the events her toys are used for different purposes. Granted there will be an untold amount of death and damage if I activate it. That's not my concern as you humans always tend to bounce back like cockroaches'." Unohana said before pressing the button. All around the world (save for a landmass that she's been keeping from making contact with other places), everything that was technological in a sense was annihilated as people were reacting with panic and fear. Essentially everyone was being set back to the warring states era as technology and all that cool stuff was wiped clean off the world. Unohana crushed the remote and smiled as she released her hold on the duo in front of her to watch as she vanished with the fog (they couldn't see or hear her).

"Naruto?" Ahri asked as she crawled over as she was till in immense pain and hugged him, despite their nudity (Unohana removed his clothes and made the changed the other ones).

"Ahri…" Naruto said as he hugged her as they he believed her to be dead.

"How, I thought you to be dead…" he said as Ahri shook her head, her soft brown hair flowing as he took in her changes.

"As I did you, I was sealed back into you after…" Ahri couldn't finish her sentence as she began crying again as Naruto held her close. Eventually she managed to simmer down as Naruto asked.

"How did you get free?" he wondered as Ahri swallowed the lump in her throat and responded.

"It was Samus, Samus sacrificed herself to save me…" Ahri said as Naruto was stunned.

"She's gone, they're all gone…" Ahri said as she continued to cry as Naruto was devastated by the loss of Samus, he wanted to tell her about the things that happened during their separation, but he couldn't as he feared it would draw a negative reaction from her.

"We need to get out of here." Naruto said as he got up and put some clothes on as Ahri got dressed as well.

"Where will we go?" she asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders and responded.

"I'm not sure, but somewhere where we can live our life, despite all that has happened. Will you join me?" Naruto asked as Ahri nodded and hugged him.

"I will, I made a promise to Samus and I still love you." Ahri said as she moved behind him and got on his back as her arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Let's go home, love." Ahri said as Naruto began to climb the wall. Eventually they made it out and over to the shore of where they were (edge of Canada, facing Europe which is its own landmass). They had managed make a boat that would help them out as, for some reason to both of them, they felt that they should go there.

"Well, since we are going to try and start a new life. I think it would be for the better if we form new identities. As we both have lost those we loved and suffered." Naruto said as Ahri nodded as she was running her hand through her hair, wondering how she turned human and what happened to Naruto as she could tell he was 'different' (besides his different appearance and voice).

"I suppose so, but what should we be known as?" she asked as Naruto thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Gabriel Belmont and Marie Belmont." He said as he figured that these names would work. His wife smiled and replied.

"That could work, and I like it as well. Very well, Gabriel, but when we are in the privacy of our own home and no one else is around to eavesdrop. We will use out original names." She said as he nodded.

"Now let me snuggle in, it's a bit chilly for my liking." Marie said as she moved over and sat on his lap as he hugged her to him and the blanket (made from a bear's hide) was wrapped around both. They were currently sailing the calm sea to their new home, hoping that they could make something good for themselves.

"That's right, my Gabriel. Hold onto her and never let her go, for once she is gone…" Unohana began as she was watching from her throne in paradise. She leaned forward to view the mirror she was using to watch the two and made sure that nothing was going to prevent them from reaching her 'special land'. She chuckled darkly with a cruel smirk and spoke up.

"You. Are. _Mine_."

**Whew, damn that took a while to write out. Anyway, let me know what you guys think by leaving a review and/or PM if you have questions. As I stated earlier in the previous Authors Note, things may have sounded convoluted and 'out of place' but those events shaped him and further continue his descent. The next chapter will go over his life as Gabriel Belmont and Dracula and wrap up the memories as they come to a close. If you like this story and want to check out my other work, please head over to my profile; where I have my other stories, story challenges that are up for grabs and reference pics to further illustrate things. Thank you all for your continued support and I will see you guys again in the next chapter. Until then, stay frosty.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out, ciao.**

**P.S. i will admit that i teared up a little at the emotional parts such as Naruto losing those he cared for along with Ahri and Samus. now excuse me while i go dispose of this bowl of onions.**


	14. Memories of the Dragon (final)

**Sup, guys and girls. I'm back with the final chapter for the Memories of the Dragon arc. This chapter focuses on Naruto's life as Gabriel, his final steps towards his true destiny, his life as the most infamous and feared Vampire in all of existence, Dracula (including how he met some of his subordinates, did some things, learned more things, dealing with other people's problems, etc…) and his final death/breaking out of his imprisonment (back in Ch. 2). Without further ado, let's get this show on the road.**

**Story Start.**

Gabriel and Marie Belmont soon arrived to their destination and traveled a bit as they picked a spot for where they could live, Gabriel began building a small home while Marie went out to see if she could greet the people of the nearby town and get things back to a sense of normalcy after everything that has happened. Their new home was a modest cabin away from the general populace as their lives were a bleak shadow of their former selves. Gabriel, who still had his innate desire for conflict and penchant for killing (not that he would admit it to anyone) soon joined the Brotherhood of Light as he felt it was both a way to help them out and quell his dark desires that he so vehemently buried away in his mind. Granted they were both deeply affected with what happened to both (Ahri lost her entire family, Naruto suffered more), they still found comfort within each other as they lived in relative peace and quiet. There were nights where Gabriel comforted Marie as she couldn't sleep, crying hysterically as she was remembering the family she lost.

While life for them in Europe was… different for them due to the slight culture shock/setbacks, they quickly adapted and lived a quiet life, a far cry of who they once were. Though they missed them dearly and knew that the chances of seeing them again were impossible, Marie still took the time to create something that they could have to remember them and all the good times they had.

_(Loving memory)_

"And what would this wonderful project that you are working on be, love?" Gabriel asked as they were in the privacy of their home, he also learned a couple protection spells from the libraries of the Brotherhood which he had applied to the home. Marie was working on a canvas that she brought the supplies for earlier in the marketplace.

"Well, I was feeling that we should have something to keep around as a memento of the good things we had in the past…" Marie answered as she was expertly painting in the canvas. Gabriel noticed that the drawing that were being painted in were of their old family&amp; friends.

"You miss them as well?" he said as Marie set down the brush and palette as she looked down to her hands that were folded over her lap, her face graced with sadness. Gabriel placed his arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a hug.

"I miss them as well." He said as she snuggled into his larger form. Gabriel then picked up a brush that had red paint on it and dabbed her nose as this surprised her. She looked to her husband as she saw him with a small smile.

"You looked a bit pale so I took the liberty of adding some color." Gabriel said as he ran off laughing as Marie narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Cronqvist! Get back here!" she yelled as she chased after him. They would later on finish the canvas and set it up in the personal study. While Gabriel was part of the Brotherhood, he learned of the many supernatural and magical things that Europe had. Gabriel quickly rose to the top ranks as their best warrior ever known, he was offered many promotions, but he politely declined and remained as a knight to help the people and combat the supernatural. It was during this time he would make friends with a certain 'odd-ball' that also was with the Brotherhood.

_(Meeting the Odd-Ball)_

"Gabriel, come over here!" Captain Michael Gelhart Schneider (the guy from Mirror of Fate) called out to Gabriel from across the tavern as the squadron of knights were celebrating over their most recent mission, taking out a large party of trolls and goblins that have been harassing the nearby farms. Everyone else of the group was celebrating except two, Gabriel, who was enjoying his meal &amp; ale in peace and a younger unassuming individual who was holed up in the corner of the tavern with a meal and several books next to his plate. Gabriel made his way over with his mug of ale and responded.

"Yes, Captain?" to some, Michael Schneider was considered an old man with dreams of being a hero as the forty-three year old stayed in the Brotherhood for quite some time. However to those with a keen intellect, Schneider was a battle hardened warrior who has his fair share of stories and scars to tell, and has seen many things throughout his service to the Brotherhood.

"I want you to meet someone." Capt. Schneider said as he placed a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and guided him over to the person sitting with his meal and books.

"Gabriel, I want you to meet Gaius Van Baelsar, a fellow member of the Brotherhood and resident aspiring weapon smith, or whatever he fancies to call himself as." Schneider said as he stroked his beard. Gabriel looked to the younger man and extended a hand to greet him.

"Hello, my name is-" Gabriel started when Gaius took his hand a shook it like a fan greeting their idol.

"Gabriel Belmont, Honorary Knight of the Brotherhood of Light. It's an honor to meet you." Gaius said as he smiled. Gabriel was surprised that he had a fan after a good 3 months since he came here with his wife.

"Gaius is a new recruit who was inspired by your actions and the stories that the boys tell of our previous missions. He's also a bit of a tinkerer when it comes to forming new things in hopes that may be of use by the Brotherhood later on." Schneider said as Gabriel nodded.

"I hope we can get along, Master Belmont." Gaius said as Gabriel smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm.

"I'm sure we could." Gabriel replied as Gaius smiled.

"Say, didn't you mention that you were working on a prototype creation that could go through a tree?" Schneider asked as Gaius nodded and brought out a wooden box from his pack. He took off the lid as Gabriel and Schneider examined the item inside.

"What is it?" Schneider asked as Gaius took it out and handled it carefully as he replied.

"Well, I based the original design off your personal crossbow, Master Schneider. I then worked on changing it to do the same as your crossbow, but work a bit differently and use a different type of ammunition. I call it, the Flintlock Pistol. Or Pistol for short, it's a prototype still in the works, but hopefully this will catch on and be a standard addition to our armory for handling pesky enemies that take to the skies or wanting a quick kill." Gaius said as Gabriel knew it was a more, primitive, model of what he's used work with in the past. Looks like not everyone here was lacking in the tech. That's when one of the other squad members, a bit rowdy from the celebration and some ale, walked up to partake in a common 'game' that the more rowdy members of the squad like to do. Haze the new recruits.

"Hello Capt., Gabby and piss-pot." He greeted as Gaius put away the pistol as he shied a bit away.

"Gaius is a bit nervous when it comes to being around the others, as they like to belittle him for fun." Schneider whispered to Gabriel as he nodded.

"So piss-pot, what the new and fancy invention this time?" the man asked with a smile as Gaius sunk into his seat a bit, wishing to not have to associate with the Brotherhood squad member.

"Alright, Dynasty, simmer it down." Schneider said as Grant just too another swig of his ale.

"Bah, it probably just another piece of scrap that will blow up in his face, like last time." Grant remarked as Gabriel had an idea, to help boost Gaius's confidence and help him out.

'That's enough, Dynasty so return to your-" Schneider began when Gabriel interrupted him.

"Would you be up for a deal, Grant?" he asked as the man looked to him along with Schneider and Gaius.

"Why not, we're all in a good mood. What did you have in mind?" Grant asked as he smiled, a bit dopey because of how many drinks he had.

"A simple one really, you claim that young Gaius's inventions here are not worthwhile, but I see that he has untapped potential. The deal is simple, I'm going to test out Gaius's current invention with a target of your choosing. If I manage to hit my mark, you'll relinquish your ability to haze Mr. Baelsar, if I miss…" Gabriel said as Grant finished.

"Then I get to kiss that lovely wife of yours!" Grant Dynasty exclaimed happily as it was no real secret that Grant harbored feelings for Marie as everyone in the squadron knew this. Gabriel eyes narrowed slightly as he looked to Gaius and asked.

"May I please borrow your prototype for a bit?" he asked as Giaus nodded and brought it out as he handed it over to Gabriel.

"I should also let you know that it uses a small amount of magic to help power it. Too much and the whole thing will blow up in your hand, too little and it will just shoot a blank." Gaius said as Gabriel nodded. Grant just walked over to the wall farthest from Gabriel and placed his empty mug on his head as everyone was watching with curiosity. Gabriel just began to twirl the pistol on his finger as everyone watched on. Grant was a bit worried that Gabriel would hit him instead of the cup. Gabriel tossed the gun in the air as he took a sip from his drink and caught the pistol with his free hand as he aimed and fired. A deafening sound was heard as smoke was seen coming from the barrel, the cup that was on Grant's head flew into the air a microsecond after Gabriel fired and landed with a clatter as everyone saw it had a hole going through it.

"I think that this suffices to say Gaius won't be bothered by you anymore." Gabriel returned the pistol to Gaius, who was a bit stunned by how easily Gabriel handled the prototype, he always had trouble with the recoil as it made him miss, yet Gabriel handled it like it was nothing.

"That was incredible, where did you learn to handle a weapon such as this?" Schneider asked his protégé.

"Let's just say I had a life before coming here with my wife." Gabriel replied as he took the seat opposite of Gaius.

"If you want, I could help you in your training?" Gabriel said as Gaius smiled.

"That sounds great! When do we start?" he asked in enthusiasm. Gaius soon found out that while Gabriel's training along with Schneider's was brutal and demanding. It helped him out with his confidence issues and more as Gaius soon became a respected member of the Brotherhood, always hanging out with Gabriel and Schneider and tagging along on their missions. Marie thought it was cute that her husband had someone who looked up to him. Marie also began to write letters to send to Gabriel whenever he would be assigned long missions as a means of communicating and making sure he is doing alright. It was several months after Gabriel met Gaius and took him in under his wing that their squadron was assigned to help out a sea-side village that was under the ownership of one Hayato Yama, who was a refugee from the Elemental Nations and also a former leader. Their fort that was along the edge of their borders was dealing with a rebellion from a warring tribe who had amassed a sizeable force for a hostile takeover as they fought against the Brotherhood for some time now, the whole reason, different religion.

_(Finding the last conspirator)_

Everyone was in attendance as a peace treaty of sorts was being made by the enemy commander, who they managed to capture, and the elder son (there are two) of Hayato. Hayato was back in his little mini-empire overseeing some other things.

"How grand that you could come here for this glorious day! Tell me Wallace, how is your family?" the son of Yama asked as he was decked out in gold armor that was flashier than it was practical.

"They are safe and far away, especially from the likes of you and your family." Wallace replied as Yama's son had a haughty smile on his face as he motioned for his assistant, which looked familiar to Gabriel, to come forward.

'Something is off here.' Gabriel thought to himself as he felt that something wasn't fitting in all of this, he was told that Wallace and his army were going throughout the lands, killing for the sake of their gods. Hayato's son retrieved a small dagger that had an intricate seal on the handle as he held it up in the air.

"Behold, the treaty commissioned by my father, the emperor!" he said out loud as he held his arms out in a gesture of welcoming.

"Embrace me…" he said with a smile as Wallace hesitatingly did so, only for Jiro (the name of Yama's eldest son) to repeatedly stab him, calling out insults and saying that Yama would never 'barbarians' they sought to enslave. Jiro dropped the corpse as he held the bloody dagger high as the crowd were in unrest.

"The armies of Wallace never sought to takeover, they wanted to be free of Hayato's desires. Hayato is also the one man who escaped my grasp during my hunts for my family." Gabriel muttered as he recognized the dagger and who Jiro's assistant was as they scampered off as people were getting violent. Gabriel and the rest of his squad were forced to deal with the large army banging at the fort's doors as Jiro took the transport ships home. They were fighting a lost battle as they were getting overwhelmed by Wallace's forces. Some of the squad had managed to find a remaining ship as they were all commandeered to get on as they squad was leaving the ruined fort/town. Someone had to stay behind and hold them off so the ship could leave back for home as Gabriel told Schneider to get on the boat and leave.

"Not a damn chance! I'll stay behind and take care of them." Schneider said as he looked to Gabriel as they were next to the ship.

"The council will listen to you, they have to. You have to warn them of what Hayato has been doing." Gabriel said as Schneider growled but clasped hands with Gabriel before he got on the boat and ordered them to take off as Gabriel raced for the bridge. He put a last stand as he managed to hold them off as he saw the ship was far away now. That's when he was overwhelmed and knocked over the bridge into the dark waters with a blow to the head that knocked him out. Meanwhile the others made it back to their base as they lamented over the loss of Gabriel, Schneider made a request speak with the elders as Gaius was the one who had to deliver the news to Marie. Needless to say he was supporting her as she broke down crying. The memories shifted back to Gabriel as he was at the bottom of the river. Memories of his old hunt as the Dragon Knight were going through his head as he still had one more target. His eyes snapped open as the dagger Jiro used earlier landed in his hand. He emerged from the river with one goal in mind, to put an end to the emperor and his bastard sons. Gabriel hid himself in the shadows and forged a set of armor as he set out to Hayato's empire. It was a couple days later when Gaius and Schneider would visit Marie as the woman was an emotional wreck.

"Can I help you two?" Marie asked as she looked a bit worse for wear, her eyes were red from crying and she didn't sleep well. Gaius and Schneider glanced to each other before Gaius spoke.

"We were hoping if you wished to accompany us to the grand coliseum, as they were hosting the games." Gaius said as he handed her a flyer that he had about the event. Marie looked to the paper as she had a blanket wrapped over her.

"He wouldn't want you to be like this Marie." Schneider said as they knew she holed herself up in her home after receiving the news.

"…I suppose I should come out of my home once in a while…" Marie said after a while of silence.

"Excellent. We will come back later to take you to Isengard." Gaius said as they said their goodbyes and left as Marie retreated back into her home to get ready. The trio soon left in a carriage for Isengard to go see the infamous Coliseum Games. Gaius and Schneider were surprised when they saw that Marie was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt, a corset over that and a pair of pants, she also had a pair of simple boots on.

"What?" she asked as they broke out of their silence.

"Forgive our silence, we're just, surprised that you would be wearing such clothing." Schneider replied. Marie simply brought her cloak closer as she replied.

"Well, I do have other clothes I like to wear besides my evening gown." She replied as they nodded. They eventually made it as they got seats for the main event that would be happening in a couple days as they took in the sights and sounds of Isengard. Meanwhile Gabriel had entered the tournament under the guise of a scary looking fellow in dark armor with a mask that covered the upper part of his head and face. He just finished dealing with the younger son and leaving a surprise gift in the marble statue of his father. Now to deal with the elder and soon their father.

_(The Games)_

Schneider, Gaius and Marie were watching from their seats as the announcer was speaking of what was to come and who would be putting on the show.

"Now place your bets on who can win the chance to combat our glorious general, Jiro Yama!" the announcer said as he had the gate open and the contestants walked out as the stadium floor changed with more people pouring in. They began the vicious fights as Marie focused on peculiar individual, who was handling himself pretty good as he dealt with those that came for him. For some reason, she felt that she knew this man clad in dark armor. Gabriel was clearing his way through the competition as people were cheering on the violence, he made their ends quick, but he wanted to make Jiro feel pain.

"Hey, Captain, do you have the feeling that the stranger clad in black armor down there seems familiar?" Gaius asked as Schneider rubbed his beard in thought.

"It seems that way, you think it might be him?" Schneider asked as he watched Gabriel best his opposition.

"Possibly, though the chances are slim." Gaius said as Marie hoped that her love was still alive. Soon once Gabriel was left as the last, he was greeted by Jiro as their fight was to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our glorious general! His opponent is the enigmatic warrior who has cut his way through the challengers to reach this final round, let's give a hand for, The Hunter!" The announcer called out as the crowd went wild. Jiro taunted Gabriel as the latter remained silent before they got into their fight. Jiro found that he was being bested by Gabriel so he resorted to tricks to win. Gabriel overcame this as he landed a fatal blow to Jiro as the man collapsed to his knees. Gabriel spared a glance to Hayato before he severed Jiro's head from his shoulders, picking up the head and shouting.

"I am the Hunter! I am Vengeance! You are Next!" Gabriel yelled out as he pointed his sword to Hayato as the man was terrified.

"Kill him! Kill him!" Hayato screamed out as he ran to his chambers as Gabriel followed, cutting down guards that came to intercept him. That's when a large firebomb crashed into part of the crowd from outside the city limits.

"Shit, they must have been waiting to launch their assault during the games!" Schneider said as he noticed the city was being swarmed in by Wallace's army. Gaius turned to speak to Marie, but saw that she was not in her seat. Gaius spotted her running off to the exit, after Gabriel as she recognized his voice.

"Captain, follow me!" he said as they raced after her. Meanwhile Gabriel had discarded his black armor to reveal his Brotherhood set he had underneath. It was a game of cat and mouse as Gabriel was going after Hayato, Marie was going after him with Gaius and Schneider tailing her. Marie made it just in time to see Gabriel disappear into the main palace as the gates shut down on the entrances. Gaius and Schneider caught up as she was looking for a way inside.

"Why'd you run off like that?" Schneider asked as the duo of males looked back to see the fights and fires going on as the city was being swarmed. They turned back to see Marie climbing up the palace walls, using any small indents and more to help herself get in (like Assassin's Creed style parkour).

"Where did Gabriel say he and Marie were from again?" Gaius asked as he was surprised by how quick she was moving.

"You got me on that, we need a way in as well." Schneider said as they spotted a fresh stock of explosive powder and looked to the gates.

(With Gabriel)

The Belmont had raced after his prey, not letting the old, plump man get away as he must have realized why Gabriel was going after him. He eventually made it to a long corridor as he scanned for the man, blade ready in his hand. That's when he sensed a powerful presence behind him and looked to see the 'attendant', Indra.

"You certainly are quite the interesting fellow, mortal." The Otsutsuki turned deity spoke as he smirked to Gabriel.

"Why are you here, don't you have other souls to torment?" Gabriel asked as his grip on his sword and shield tightened. Indra chuckled as Hayato came up behind Gabriel and stabbed him in the back with a hidden dagger before running off scared. Gabriel growled as he collapsed to his knees.

"On the contrary, I'm here for your soul, but I'll get it soon enough." Indra said as his human visage changed to his reaper form before he vanished in a purple gout of flame. Gabriel got back up as he followed where Hayato ran off, dealing with his personal guards that tried to stop him and receiving some grievous injuries in the process. He cornered Hayato to a balcony that was over his throne and a giant statue of himself that was crying blood. Gabriel, despite his pain, threw down his weapons and charged and tackled the man as they both flew off the balcony, Hayato ended up being impaled on his statue's raised sword as Gabriel fell to the floor below.

(With Marie)

She had made it inside from a viewport as she heard noise coming from the central chamber and went there. What she found sent her into a panic.

"GABRIEL!" she cried out as she hopped down to the floor and ran over to her husband as she looked over his wounds and tried to stem the blood. Gaius and Schneider managed to make it in as they blasted a hole through the gates and sealed the heavy doors shut to keep out the invaders. The duo raced over as they glanced to the corpse impaled on the statue.

"Your Light Medallion, please!" Marie pleaded as her hands were covered in Gabriel's blood. Schneider unclipped the medallion from his belt and handed it over as the doors were being banged on.

"Damn, Gaius, help me barricade the doors!" Schneider said as the duo began blocking off the doors with things as Marie was trying to save her husband. She had little to no magic at all following her transformation by Unohana's hands, but she was not going to let Naruto pass away on her watch, not again.

"You are not leaving me alone, stay with me, Gabriel." Marie pleaded as she held the medallion in her hands as a slow mist of magic emerged from them and went over his wounds. While it took some time, the magic managed to heal up his wounds to a degree, taking him out of death's door and leaving him a recuperating state. Marie smiled softly as she looked down over Gabriel, who was sleeping peacefully. She then passed out as she lay next to him, from shock/surprise at seeing him in this condition, elated that he was alive and using the little magic she had, putting a strain on her. Gaius and Schneider collected the two as they ran off through a secret tunnel behind the throne.

(Later)

Gabriel awoke as he sat up, he realized he was inside a carriage and that his armor was off, exposing the bandages that were wrapped over his torso. He noticed that someone was lying next to him and saw that it was his wife, sleeping peacefully.

"You put quite the scare on us back there, Master Belmont." Gabriel turned to see Gaius sitting next to him with a smile.

"You might want to tell us ahead of time that you're going to deal with traitorous scum like Hayato and his sons." Gaius said as Gabriel nodded and laid back down as his wife cuddled to him. They soon arrived back to their home as Marie and Gabriel awoke, she thanked the two for their help and wished them good day before promptly grabbing her husband by the ear, and pulling him along into the house as she was not in a good mood. Gaius and Schneider just wished the two a good day as they both knew that an angry Marie was a dangerous Marie as they wisely left the premise. Gabriel didn't really say much as he let Marie take him into their home and pushed him to the bed. What he thought was going to be a severe tongue lashing turned out to be a strange case of angry sex as Marie would hit him, leave scratches with her nails and bite, pretty hard too. Eventually they calmed down and lay there as it was night.

"That was…. Interesting…" Gabriel said as the sheets were over their lower forms. Marie was lying next to him, her arms hugging him as her body was against his, her hair undone from the style she had it in. Gabriel then noticed light sobbing and something warm and wet on his shoulder. He looked to see that Marie was crying, her eyes shut as tears went down her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat up in worry. Marie sat up as she held the sheets to her chest.

"It's nothing…" she said in a quiet tone as Gabriel was confused by this.

"Ahri, you can tell me…" Gabriel said, using her real name as she sniffed and wiped her tears.

"…I'm scared…" she finally said as she looked to him.

"Scared, about what?" Gabriel asked.

"You…" she answered as this threw him in for a loop.

"Me?" he asked as Marie held the sheets closer.

"Yes, I'm scared about us." She answered as Gabriel wanted to know why. He was about to ask why when Marie answered.

"I'm scared of losing you. We've both lost so much to the point that I'm terrified of being alone. I've never felt this vulnerable since the time you died by my hands, I'm scared of what might happen to us!" Marie cried as Gabriel brought her to him as he hugged her. They eventually fell asleep as Marie clung to her husband like a life-line, afraid that he would go and never return. They continued their quiet life in peace, spending every night in each other's arms, making love or just being content in sleep. In other news, Schneider and the rest of the squad were called by the Brotherhood Elders to do a mission to investigate the infamous Bernhard Castle as a recent scouting party that was nearby lost contact, Gaius and Gabriel never knew that this was the last time they would see their Captain or the rest of their squad. A year in their new lives (one year before his destined quest). Gabriel was called to hunt down and capture a fiend known as the Daemon Lord, who emerged from a portal that connected to the Shadow Plane. The night before he would set out on his mission, Gabriel spent the night with Marie, granted they didn't get much sleep, it didn't matter to them.

Gabriel set out the following morning on his mission as he said his goodbye to his wife, as Marie watched him leave, she placed her hand over her womb. The wife of Gabriel looked down with a sense of hope that they could live a peaceful and wonderful life after everything that happened prior to these times. Gabriel would take the majority of a year to track the beast down, as it was never staying in the same place. He eventually managed to trace it back to the opened gateway to the Shadow Plane and confronted it with his weapon of choice, The Combat Cross, a weapon said to have been forged by a Holy Relic of the Brotherhood and the first of its kind. Granted he received a serious injury during the scuffle, Gabriel had managed to seal the beast away in a magical device and soon left for back home, one hand on his wound and the other holding the imprisoned Daemon Lord.

_(An unlikely friend)_

As he was walking back, he was attacked by a Shadow Stalker that managed to hide away and wait for the right moment. Gabriel, who was still wounded and lost a decent amount of blood, was knocked down as the demon was about to devour his head. Suddenly a bolt tore into the creature's back and two more impacted its head.

The creature, now dead, fell atop Gabriel as he pushed it off and looked to see who save him. It was an Uruk, which was surprising as he believed they were extinct from the Brotherhood purges long in the past, at least from what he read. Said Uruk wore bone armor and leather as he carried a crossbow fashioned from wood, bone and metal. The Uruk put away his crossbow and went over to help Gabriel up and spoke.

"Save your hide there, didn't I? The name's Ratbag, proud Uruk hunter, unfortunately, the last of my kind." Ratbag introduced himself as he dusted Gabriel off.

"Thank you…" Gabriel said as he nodded to Ratbag. Ratbag smiled and shook Gabriel's hand as he replied.

"I owe you thanks, you inadvertently saved my life when you confronted the Daemon Lord and those little buggers of his. I was actually out on a hunting trip when I was attacked by them, they would have gotten me too if you didn't show up." Ratbag explained as he noted the injury Gabriel had and reached for his pouch.

"Hang on there, I got just the thing to patch you up." Ratbag said as he brought out a small vial filled with a greenish-yellow liquid. Ratbag handed it to Gabriel and commented.

"Granted the stuff taste like horrid food, this will heal you up from any sort of wound, granted you're still alive. My wife knows how to make the stuff as this particular potion was lost to the ages." Ratbag said as Gabriel took the vial and popped off the stopper, he experimentally sniffed the contents and was overwhelmed by the scent of rotting… something. He gave a glance to Ratbag before he downed the contents, while it was revolting to his taste buds, he's stomached all sorts of unique things during his life. Gabriel handed the vial back to Ratbag as he felt his wound heal up, leaving a faint scar where the Daemon Lord impaled him.

"Thank you, Ratbag…" Gabriel said as he touched the area to make sure everything was good. Gabriel extended his hand out as Ratbag shook it.

"You're welcome…?" Ratbag said as he didn't get his name.

"Gabriel Belmont." Gabriel replied.

"You're welcome, Mr. Belmont. Now if you'll excuse me I have my work to finish before I head back home. I'll probably be seeing you around, maybe…" Ratbag said before he walked off as he waved to Gabriel, who continued his long journey home. **(Ratbag will appear later on)**

The memories switch over to Marie and back a bit as she was pregnant, the revelation that she would be a mother was wonderful to her as she couldn't wait to tell her husband. Marie thought back to when she told him she wanted to start a family with him. Those were wonderful times that they had, back when they had a wonderful life and a bigger family. Now, it was just to both of them in their new home, in a land that seemed more dangerous and foreign than back home. Marie shook her head to push back those thoughts as she made her way to the library on some books on handling pregnancy. Over the course of the pregnancy, Marie made sure that she was doing well along with the child, she had it all planned out how to share the happy news with her husband. She had also went in for checkups to make sure nothing was wrong either. She also wanted Gabriel to return as she's been sending out letters to him, but has not gotten any back. The pregnancy soon changed to labor as she felt her water break during her checkup and people were helping her out as she delivered the child.

"Come on, Marie. I can see the head!" the nurse said as she was helping Marie.

"Stop talking and help me or I'll shove those tools of yours where the sun doesn't shine!" Marie said as she was panting heavily. While she has known many pains through her life, nothing prepared her for this. Marie let out a cry as she pushed as they said to. Eventually they succeeded as the sound of a newborn's cries filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The nurse said as they cut the umbilical cord, removed the placenta from her, cleaned infant off, wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Marie as she was silent and she took her son into her arms with a motherly expression.

"My little Trevor…" she said softly as she was going through names about seven months into the pregnancy, she wanted something simple sounding, but could also be considered noble. The nurses let Marie be with her newborn son as she cradled him affectionately, one of them answered the door when they heard knocking and opened it to see the Brotherhood Elders, along with Pan. The Elders and Pan walked in as they made their way to the room where Marie was in, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Ma'am, you have visitors." The head nurse said as Marie looked to see the Elders and Pan, who she thought felt familiar.

"What is it? Is he alright?" Marie asked as she feared for her husband as she's never really received a visit from her husband's commanders.

"Gabriel is fine, for now. But we fear that there are greater forces at work." Cardinal Volpe said as he motioned to Pan.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked as she was not liking to tone of Volpe's voice, she hoped that he didn't mean that anything bad would happen to their little family, not when they have suffered and lost so much. Pan brought out an intricate necklace that he handed over to Marie as she took it.

"Look into the Mirror and you will see. What you find, must not be told to anyone, even Gabriel." Volpe said as Marie looked into mirror shard hanging off the necklace, her eyes transfixed on the shining surface as she could feel an ancient power coming off it. The world around her darkened as she felt like she was brought to another world as she looked into the mirror. The next thing she knew was that she was in the burning ruins of a major city that was around the size of Isengard. Her sense of hearing was assaulted by the sound of fire, death and destruction. She looked around and noted a multitude of corpses as she began walking in a direction. Marie felt a sense of dread in the air, something dark, terrible and powerful, whatever it was. It chilled her to the core, even more so then with Madara. She passed many bodies of people, ranging from infants no older than her child Trevor to the elderly, unable to escape their deaths. Marie had a gut feeling that whatever happened here, whatever monster caused this was not of this realm. She eventually came across a lone figure who was standing with their back turned to her, watching the blazing inferno go on. Said figure wore a red cloak with golden details, their hair was a very dark shade of brown. Marie noticed that their hands were ash pale and the nails were grown out into sharp claws. For some reason, she felt that she knew this person.

"W-who are you?" Marie asked, her voice was louder than the raging fire that consumed the city. The figure let out a dark chuckle and replied.

"Isn't this beautiful…" he said as Marie recognized the voice.

'No…' she thought as she looked to the figure with surprise, shock and heartbreak as she connected the dots. The figure decided to turn to face her as Marie was slowly being overtaken by shock, denial, guilt and other emotions as she so desperately wanted to deny what she was seeing. She had a full frontal view of the person before her, his torso and face splashed with blood over his ashen pale skin, his demonic red eyes bored into hers as he had a predatory smirk on his face. Marie blinked as she found herself back in her home with the Brotherhood Elders and Pan there. She gave one last glance to the mirror shard as a pair of demonic red eyes looked back before fading away, a dark laughter echoed in the back of her head. She handed the necklace back to Pan as he held it over Trevor, who was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"You have seen it, Marie. The mirror has shown you Gabriel's fate, you must protect the child from his father. Trevor and his lineage will be the only ones capable of facing him in the future, your son's survival is the only hope for humanity." Volpe said as each word was a crushing blow to the life she had envisioned with her husband and newborn son. As much as she wanted this to be nothing but a horrible dream, she knew deep down that this was too real to be an illusion. Her precious husband was going to fall into darkness and rise again as something monstrous, terrifying and evil. And her son, their child, was going to face him in the future.

"We will come for him at nightfall." Volpe said as they left, Marie knew that this was not a request, they would come back to take away her little bundle of joy. And there was nothing she could do to stop them. Everything was coming into place as she was realizing just what was in store for her husband. The memory of long ago and what was shown to her was all starting to make sense. Her husband was the one for the prophecy, the one her mother was so adamantly against, the one that she was threatened by a powerful individual as she overheard the conversation. Marie glanced to her son and knew that he would be combating his father, family shouldn't fight one another, especially to the death. Marie's heart shattered into a million pieces as she cried into her hands. Why did they have to suffer like this? What did she do wrong that warranted in having her family, one she loved so dearly and desired with the love of her life, to be forced into a blood feud against each other for all eternity? Marie continued to cry as she didn't want this to happen, she wanted to warn Gabriel, to tell him of what would happen, but she knew that Fate was an impossible opponent to combat.

(Later)

Marie had managed to calm down her tears as it was sunset. She had taken Trevor out of his crib as the infant was hungry, so she breastfed him. Marie knew that this would be the last time she saw her child and wanted to make the most of it. Eventually Trevor finished and looked up to her with his innocent blue eyes, blue eyes filled with such innocence and curiosity that they reminded her of her husband's, so long ago back when things were different and they had everything. Now, now his eyes were jaded and filled with silent pain, she wanted to know what had happened between the time they were separated and reunited. What had caused him to change? Marie rid herself of those thoughts as she spoke to her son as she saw he was still awake and looking at her.

"My sweet little boy, you are going to grow up to be a handsome and powerful person, just like your father. But I won't be there to watch you grow and neither will he, I know that you won't remember this but I want you to know. You are the most wonderful gift to our lives to happen, and I'm going to miss you so much. I want you to understand that I will continue to love the both of you no matter what happens." Marie began as she was starting to cry.

"I don't want this to happen. But I can't do anything to prevent fate from playing its hand. I don't want to two of you to fight as it would break my heart. I am not sure what changed your father during our time apart, but I was afraid to ask. So I am begging you to please reach out to him, don't live as mortal enemies hell-bent on ending one another. Your father is a good man no matter how hard the tries to hide it. I wish for you to connect to him, try and break through to him, be the family that we are meant to be. Can you do that for mommy, Trevor?" Marie asked as the baby looked to her with those innocent eyes of his, wondering why she was crying lightly. Marie held Trevor closer to her as she began to sing the lullaby that her mother sang to her long ago that helped her sleep, and she used when her husband was suffering from his nightmares in the past. Nightfall came as Elder's returned for Trevor, who was fast asleep as they took him from Marie and told her everything was going to be alright and to not inform Gabriel. It wasn't going to be 'alright', not one bit.

(Back with Gabriel)

The Belmont had finally managed to make it back, it took him about a month to get back, to the general vicinity of the town where he lived. He delivered the device that held the Daemon Lord and noticed that Elder Volpe, who was in town from the capital (which was far away), was oddly… detached from his usual kind self. Gabriel didn't make much of it as he gave his report and left for home. He came home to Marie waiting for him as she embraced him and they had dinner. Gabriel noticed that Marie was more… reserved, which made him curious as he asked about it, only for Marie to tell him she was alright as they soon retreated to bed as she snuggled to him, silent tears gracing her face as she hid them from him. The next day was normal as Gabriel was running an errand and Marie was having some tea, they both did not know that tragedy to soon come.

(With Gabriel)

The Brotherhood knight was making his way back to his home as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

'I will tell her, of everything. She deserves to know the truth.' Gabriel thought to himself as he planned on telling his wife of what happened during their separation, the things that had occurred and what he did. It was time to reveal why he was so 'different' compared to when they were in the past. She had all rights to know and he would be there to tell her. He was just outside of the front yard of their home when a voice called out.

"Excuse me kind sir, could you please help me with something?" the voice asked, male by the tone. Gabriel turned to answer when his vision went dark. The memories shifted to show the following scene of Gabriel in front of a grave, his face set into a depression as tears dropped to the soil underneath him. The Grave stone was marked as it read,

Marie Belmont

A loving wife and a good friend

?-1047

**(Zobek's narration goes on during the memories of Gabriel quest for the mask and end where they do, same with the DLC and Gabriel's narration).**

Gabriel was soon sent on a quest to find the old god Pan in hopes that he knew of a way to help save the world, as the heavens were cut off from the earthly plane and the Lords of Shadow were now taking an active role in driving mankind to extinction. The Lords of Shadow were in possession of an artifact called the God Mask, a relic of divine power that could help save the world, though Gabriel was hoping to acquire it for another reason, to bring back his beloved wife. Gabriel's journey took him into the dark territory of Europe as he made contact with Pan and the soul of his deceased wife, who was said to have died by one of the supernatural creatures of the land. He also met a supposed ally of the Brotherhood named Zobek, who saved him from a Titan and informed him of what the mask was capable of. Gabriel also met a strange duo that consisted of a mute young woman named Claudia and her protector, the Black Knight as they joined him, only for her to die shortly later at his hands (much to his shock &amp; horror) and forced to destroy the Black Knight in self-defense, which granted him the Dark Gauntlet.

Gabriel ventured further into the Land of the Lycans as he soon met Cornell, the first Lord of Shadow and King of the Lycans, who revealed that the Lords of Shadow were the remnants of the Founder of the Brotherhood Gabriel was part of as this had him begin to lose faith in the order (and another change inside him) as the two began their fight. Gabriel emerged victorious as he killed the Lycan King with his own broken hammer and gained the Cyclone Boots along with Cornell's fragment of the God Mask. Next was the territory of the Vampires as Zobek had gone ahead, meeting up in the graveyard of Wygol Village. They quickly dealt with the threats as Gabriel took the Holy Water Dorin had hoarded for himself. Gabriel made his way into the Vampire Castle as he had dealt with Brauner, saving the villagers who referred to him as 'God's Savior' and his weapon as 'Vampire Killer'. He met the daughter of the Second Lord of Shadow, a young vampire by the name of Jasmine as he made his way through the castle.

Gabriel eventually came to meet Carmilla after he finished off Olrox, the brother of Brauner. While she attempted to sway him and even said he 'would be one of them', Gabriel was not deterred as they did battle and eventually killed her, gaining the second mask fragment and her Seraph Shoulders. Gabriel expressed his growing ire for the Brotherhood to Pan as he questioned why they had to pay for the mistakes of the Founders. The Belmont then ventured to the Land of the Necromancers, the quest taking its toll on him along with those he had killed (Claudia and Pan). After Gabriel had defeated the Dracolith and the head Necromancer along with assembling the God Mask, was when Zobek revealed he was the final Lord of Shadow. Zobek went on about how he desired the power of the Mask and how the other two Lords were fools for not combining their powers. He revealed that Gabriel's entire journey was engineered so he could get his hands on the mask as Gabriel was more or less pissed and wanted nothing more than to end Zobek when the Lord of the Necromancers revealed the shocker, it was Gabriel who murdered his wife (with Zobek controlling him with the Devil Mask). Zobek then killed Gabriel before the latter could attack him in grief/rage and laughed as he retrieved the mask. That's when a dark voice spoke to Zobek and revealed that _he too _was a pawn and soon incinerated the Lord of the Dead as Satan revealed himself to be the true mastermind behind it all. In Limbo, Marie had convinced the other souls to bring her husband back or they would all suffer at Satan's hand as they did so.

Satan tried to convince Gabriel to join his side, but was shot down as Gabriel rebuked that it was Satan's pride and lust for power was why he was cast out. Satan was angry at this remark as he put on the mask and the two battled it out in a fierce duel. Satan was bested despite his power and sent back to Hell by Gabriel, as he fell to his knees the spell that separated the heavens from earth was undone as the souls began to leave for paradise. Marie spent her last moments with him and revealed what that the Mask could only see through God's eyes, not bring back the dead as he hoped. She departed for heaven with the mask as Gabriel fell to his knees crying over his beloved.

Gabriel was soon contacted by Jasmine as she requested him to come to the Bernhard castle. There he learned from her that in killing the Lords of Shadow, he had unleashed a new threat; The Forgotten One. An incredibly powerful demon who they had imprisoned within the castle by the founders long ago. If given the chance to break out of its prison, the Forgotten One would have the world burn. Not wanting to deal with the fact that he would doom mankind if this occurred, the duo set out to find the Brotherhood Fortress and stop the demon from making its return. They eventually managed to open the gate leading to the prison as Jasmine told him he couldn't go in, as only dark beings could enter. Jasmine told Gabriel to consume all of her blood as it was the only way he could survive in there. He reluctantly did so as Jasmine died and he became a creature of the night, a quick x-ray scene showed Jasmine's vampire blood merging with his, instead of replacing it like everyone believed, as he then entered the prison.

Gabriel searched for the demon as he showed signs of darkness; renouncing his humanity, hunger for violence and partial insanity. He soon confronted the demon as it was using the lion's share of its powers to open a portal. The fight was brutal as they came to a draw. The Forgotten One re-claimed its power and ventured further on its way as Gabriel pursued the demon, vowing to make the demon beg for its life before him. The Belmont made it to the Underworld as he fought the creature a second time, this battle being more destructive and viscous than the previous one as the portal back to the mortal realm was opened. The Forgotten One mocked Gabriel and decided to let him live to witness his failures as it went to reclaim its powers. The demon was both surprised and furious when Gabriel jumped in the way and took the power for himself as he turned to the ancient demon as the Forgotten One pleaded for mercy, only to be promptly cleaved in two as it was destroyed by Gabriel. Just before he left, Gabriel destroyed the Vampire Killer and left the remains of the powerful weapon in the Underworld as he left for the mortal realm.

The scene then shifted to show Gabriel in the place that would be known as the Forbidden Wing, the human turned vampire was not looking his best. Gabriel had dark bags under his eyes as he also was exhausted, from everything (he also sported a thick goatee as well). Gabriel was still wearing his Brotherhood armor as he collapsed to his knees, his mind was a wreck as many memories of his life were all coming back. Gabriel just brought out a silver dagger from the holster on his waist and slit his hand open as he let the blood pool on the floor. Gabriel had been going around this place and writing messages in his own blood, his mind not in the right place as it was as if he was operating on auto-pilot. He wrote down his wife's name as he then collapsed to the side, the shadows closing in on his form as he was more or less, broken.

"_**We will take care of you, my Prince." **_A disembodied voice said that sounded familiar to the Forgotten One.

(Later on)

It was night as people were screaming and running in fear as a horde of monsters were assaulting their town, and the one commanding the supernatural was Gabriel himself, or as he was soon known as Dracula, his new attire was a mix of Brotherhood armor and a touch of class/style/flair as his demonic red eyes watched on as his minions were tearing apart their prey. Dracula lifted the Brotherhood knight he had in his grip and bit down on their neck, his fangs piercing through the chainmail and getting to the delicious blood inside the human. Dracula dropped the drained corpse as he joined in the fray, cutting down the remaining Brotherhood Knights with his Shadow Whip, a dark smirk on his goateed pale face. Gabriel had embraced his destiny as Dracula with relish as he began a war on the Brotherhood, rallying all creatures of the night under his banner and establishing himself as the Prince of Darkness as he made Carmilla's castle his own fortress.

The Brotherhood of Light sought to kill Dracula, as he was partially a threat of their own creation. No one was successful in slaying Dracula as they sent many knight to the castle, all of them failed. In short, the Brotherhood was fighting a war they couldn't win, growing desperate as time moved on and Dracula had his legions expand their territory.

(15 years after the fall of the Lords of Shadow)

_(The battle of brothers)_

Gaius had made his way to the castle grounds as it was close to sunset. He had all his gear and equipment stocked and ready. He went against Brotherhood orders to stay away from the castle as he had one goal in mind. To put an end to his close friend's pain, Gaius knew of Gabriel's quest and was aware that he was broken, more or less. It was hard news to take in that all of his friends, those he had cared for and would gladly risk life and limb (Gabriel, Marie and Schneider) were dead (Marie and Schneider) or became this utter monster who was the biggest threat to mankind (Gabriel). Gaius did not care for the Brotherhood as he knew that they used his close friend, while saving the world was great, they simply wrote him off as dead and the vast majority saw him as another nameless knight.

"Hang on friend, I am coming." Gaius muttered as he slipped on his helmet (Gaius's armor is the Dark Souls 2 poster armor). He wasn't doing this for personal glory or wanting to be remembered as a hero, but to save his friend from this dark path he walked. The friend of Gabriel ventured forth as he walked into the castle establishment, cutting down and using all of his training and skills to hold his own against the many fiends that came for him. He eventually made it through the many terrors and obstacles in his way as he stood in front of the doors to the chamber of the Mirror of Fate, the Vampire Knights that stood guard were mere corpses as he dealt with them. Earlier he had found Schneider's body and gave his mentor a proper burial, knowing that he had died sometime before Gabriel ventured in here and resurfaced as Dracula. Gaius made his way into the room as the doors shut behind him, and looked to see his old friend standing there with an angry look on his face.

"Did they send you here Gaius?" Dracula asked with a peeved tone as Gaius shook his head.

"No, I came here against their orders to stay away." Gaius said as Dracula noted that Gaius had Schneider's crossbow with him, along with all his equipment and weapons.

"Then why are you here? Surely you have not slaughtered your way through my legions and traveled through my home just to have a little chat with me." Dracula said as Gaius responded.

"I'm here on my own accord, to save you from this path you walk upon." Gaius said as his hand reached for his sword on his waist. Dracula narrowed his eyes and her growled out.

"So you have come to fight me? While I commemorate you for your tenacity, this is not a battle you can win Gaius. I have my reasons for what I am doing, surely you can understand." Dracula said as his right hand had pale blue energy flowing off it.

"True, I may not know much of your past except from the tidbits you have shared, but I cannot let you continue down this path, Gabriel. You have become this monster and stand against everything you once stood for. I'm not doing this for glory or to be remembered as a hero, but for us." Gaius said as he drew his sword, Dracula thought back to the short, but good times he had with Marie, Schneider and Gaius during his service to the Brotherhood. He dismissed those thoughts and summoned out the Void Sword, which he had created recently. The sword reflected the cold void in his heart after everything he had witnessed and done. Dracula pointed the weapon to Gaius and spoke.

"If it is a fight you desire, than it is a fight I will give you, but know that you cannot possibly win this. As for me being a monster, I've been one from the very start, I just didn't accept it until now following my transformation." Dracula said as the two engaged in their duel. They clashed swords as Gaius struggled against his friend's superior strength and speed, which was enhanced by Dracula's vampire abilities. He relied in instincts as Dracula was simply too fast and powerful for him to combat with method. Dracula dispelled his sword and grabbed Gaius by his front before they disappeared in a teleport. The duo appeared in the castle graveyard as Dracula threw Gaius into a tombstone, shattering it as he got back up.

"Tell me Gaius, why are you really here? And don't lie to me, I can sense your emotions…" Dracula said as it was snowing. Gaius grunted as he simply brought out his flintlock and took aim, Dracula appeared before him and grabbed the gun as he held it in a firm grip. Before Gaius could respond, Dracula's hands and arms up to his elbows were engulfed in Hellfire as they began to melt Gaius's gun as he fired off the shot before he had to drop the pistol as it was reduced to molten metal and ashes. Dracula's head snapped back and he looked back to Gaius, revealing that he caught the ball/bullet in between his teeth and spat it out to the side. Gaius was punched in the gut by Dracula as he flew back and crashed through a frozen tree (its winter), landing in a heap.

"You're going to have to beat the answer out of me…Gabriel." Gaius said as he took off his helmet and threw it to the side, his blue/green eyes glaring into Dracula's demonic red. Dracula just let out a short sigh as he brought out his Shadow Whip and wrapped it around Gaius's ankle, with a pull he began dragging the man around and whirling him like he was a flail end of a weapon. Dracula grew tired of playing around and brought Gaius to him as he stomped down on Gaius's chest.

"How about now?" He asked as Gaius coughed weakly as his form was battered and bruised. He brought out a Dark Crystal and crushed it as the demon inside was released and attacked Dracula. While Dracula was blown back and contended to the demon, Gaius got up and pulled out a short dagger he had and moved to Dracula with a heavy limp. Dracula had finished tearing through the Dark Crystal Demon apart as he caught Gaius's weapon hand with his left at the wrist and summoned the Void Sword as it impaled Gaius through the gut and out the back. Gaius hacked up blood as he could feel the icy cold power emanate from the weapon, Dracula pulled the sword free as Gaius collapsed to his knees and the vampire kneeled down to speak with him.

"You wanted to die by my hands, didn't you?" he asked as Gaius placed a hand over his wound, but he knew this would do nothing. The younger man nodded as Dracula sat him up against a tombstone.

"Yes, call me an idiot for doing so, but I wanted peace for what we did…" Gaius said.

"The Brotherhood of Light is not as pure as they claim." Dracula said as Gaius nodded.

"The actions we all were convinced to do, the things they said would lead us to eternal paradise, they were all lies." Gaius said as he coughed up some more blood.

"We were nothing but glorified strong arms, enforcing the rule of the Brotherhood. Wiping out opposition that was in any form." Dracula replied as he thought back to some of their missions.

(Flashback)

_The squad was helping another as they had finished quelling a hostile uprising that occurred in a far-away town as it was raining heavily in the afternoon and the clouds were stormy. The remnants and villagers who surrendered were all held captive in the village square as they feared for their lives. The leader of the two joined squads, who was a rank above Schneider and thus commanded him as well, was watching over them with disdain on his face. _

"_For crimes of harboring these vile scum and aligning yourselves with them, you are all to be sentenced to death." He said as he was one of the more 'fanatical' members of the Brotherhood. He then looked to Schneider's squadron and spoke._

"_You and your men are to carry out their executions. Their souls will not earn rest as they believed in the Pagan gods." He said as this put Schneider and his men in a tight spot as none of them wanted to do so, except Dynasty as he would do anything to further his gain. But they couldn't defy orders as they begrudgingly moved for the prisoners as the prisoners were pleading to live. _

"_No…" Gaius said as he would not take part in this, or take orders from a man who wanted to kill innocents just to set an example. _

"_Excuse me, boy? Am I hearing insubordination?" the leader asked as Gaius stood his ground. _

"_I won't kill them, who cares if they believe in different gods. This is not how the Brotherhood operates!" Gaius said as the man snarled, he shoved Gaius to the side and brought out his weapon._

"_Fine then, I'll just cut the heathen's down my-" he started as he raised the weapon over a mother and her child's heads, ready to bring it down on them._

_BOOM_

_Everyone was startled by the loud noise as the man felt pain, he looked down and noticed he had a hole in his armor, right over his heart, blood was seeping through. He along with everyone else looked to see that it was Gabriel who fired as he held Gaius's flintlock in his hand, smoke emerging from the barrel. Gaius looked to his waist as he noted that Gabriel had took his weapon without him noticing. _

"_You… Bastard…" the man gurgled before he collapsed and died on the ground, Gabriel tossed the flintlock pistol back to Gaius as he looked to the other squad. _

"_We are not here to butcher the innocent like pigs for the slaughter. They will be released and not bothered anymore. Do I make myself clear?" Gabriel asked in an icy tone as one brotherhood knight decided to grow a pair and attack Gabriel, only to be disarmed and his life snuffed out with his very own weapon by Gabriel's hands. The other squad did as told and cut the binding on the prisoners as they left._

"_You do realize that they will report this to the Elders that you just murdered two of our own men." Schneider said as he wasn't bothered by the fact that Gabriel killed his own comrade, even if they were a bit… loose. _

"_I know they will, and personally, I don't give a damn." Gabriel responded as their squad headed home._

_(Flashback End)_

"You don't have to end yourself at my hands, Gaius. I don't need to knowledge that I killed another that was a close friend." Dracula said as Gaius smiled.

"Sure I don't. If I did have another show and capable of making my own choices, I would side with you. Not to help you in your war against the Brotherhood, but to sniff out and destroy Satan's scouting parties. While you sent him back to Hell, he'll still try to come back. The Brotherhood is becoming more corrupt and intolerant with each passing day, executing those of different faith, forcing children to join their ranks, all to throw more people at you in hopes to bring you down. They are growing desperate as you continue to best them." Gaius said. Dracula placed his hand over Gaius's wound and focused his Void magic to freeze over the wound and picked Gaius up as he had Gaius's left arm over his shoulders and helping him back into the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" Gaius asked as his vision was getting hazy. Dracula just gave a chuckle and replied.

"I'm going to hold you up to that, Gaius. While you'll be under my command, I won't force you do anything you wouldn't like, you are free to follow your own morals." Dracula said as Gaius smiled at this. Gaius was soon healed up and forged a new set of armor and weapons to fit him as he was turned into a pseudo-undead. He took the mantle of the Black Wolf as he commissioned the creation of his Wolf Sentinel unit to help him in his hunts. Dracula soon received a visit from a familiar face as he was enjoying the night and having a drink.

_(Ratbag returns)_

The Vampire Lord was currently out on the balcony that was high above the castle courtyard, watching the moon as he had a goblet filled with blood in his hand. One of his vampire servants then appeared before him, kneeling as they spoke up.

"My Prince, there is an Uruk out before the front gates wanting to speak with you, he claims to know you. Should we dispose of the filth?" the vampire knight asked as Gabriel replied.

"No, I happen to know this individual, return to your post." Dracula said as the vampire did as told.

'This is interesting, never would have thought Ratbag would come to my domain.' Dracula thought as he burst into mist as he teleported to the front gates.

"Mr. Belmont, what a surprise to see you alive and well again!" Ratbag greeted happily, one hard stare from Dracula told him to not inform the vampire by his former name as Ratbag apologized.

"It is a surprise to see you as well Ratbag, what brings you to my humble home?" Dracula asked as Ratbag smiled and replied as Dracula noticed the creatures that were with Ratbag. One of the large ones had a pack on its back.

"Straight to the point, I like that. Anyway, we were wondering if you could let us make residence in your fine establishment as I caught wind that you were still kicking and fought on our side now." Ratbag said as Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"We?" he asked as Ratbag face-palmed.

"I almost forgot, I want you to meet my loving wife, the one who made that stuff you took a while back when I saved your life. Cia, come meet the person I told you about!" Ratbag called out as a figure hopped off the large creature with the pack and landed next to her husband. This woman was completely different from Ratbag as Dracula observed her with curiosity. She was beautiful as her dark skin fit perfectly with her snow-white hair. She wore a type of armored two piece bikini along with tight cloth on her arms and legs and wielded a staff with a red gem atop it. In a way, she seemed to fit perfectly with Ratbag despite their differences. **(Cia is a Dark Elf Beastmaster, like the one from Dragon's Crown on the treasure art). **

"Greetings, you have my thanks for saving my husband years ago." She replied, her voice soft and gentle.

"It was nothing really, he repaid the favor soon after." Dracula said.

"I am Cia, Dark Elf Beastmaster and the last of my kind, Ratbag is my loving husband. We had heard that your castle was a home for many of the various races that were hunted by man took refuge and served under you." Cia said as Dracula nodded.

"That is correct, as my doors are open to those who wish to be free of the torment and pain that the Brotherhood caused. You two can make your home here if you desire." Dracula said as Ratbag and Cia bowed in thanks.

"As a gesture of our thanks, we would like to present you with two pets to own. A Dire Caragor and a Caragath." Ratbag said as Cia whistled a low tune as the mentioned creatures came forward as they lowered their heads to Dracula. Ratbag and Cia thanked him as they entered the castle grounds with their Graugs, Ghuls and other Caragors as Dracula watched them go. Dracula continued his war against the Brotherhood and sending out his legions to annihilate towns, cities and villages, sometimes joining in as he made it a personal goal of his to wipe out Brotherhood encampments, forts and buildings (essentially telling the Brotherhood that they were failing horribly to keep their people safe). Soon Dracula would receive a _very_ special guest that ventured into his home, intent on 'speaking' with him.

(Events of Mirror of Fate, 25 years after the fall of the Lords of Shadow)

_(Father and Son)_

Dracula was simply waiting in the chamber of the Mirror of Fate as he knew that a young man had ventured into his domain and tore his way through his ranks, making it further to him. The Vampire Lord smirked as he burst into mist as he could hear the boots of the warrior outside the chamber making his way up the steps. The young man, garbed in a green cloak and armor on his arms and legs, wielding a peculiar weapon that intrigued Dracula as he moved about in mist form.

"Come out and face me!" the person said as Dracula showed himself, this human, this warrior of the Brotherhood, interested him greatly. He could tell that he was here on vengeance, hatred and a desire to see him dead rolled off the boy like blood from an open wound. The duo exchanged some small talk as Dracula was amused by the warrior's motivations to face him. The Prince of Darkness found it charming how the young man was here to avenge his mother, must have been another one of his many victims that he didn't care to know, just like how this warrior was going to be added to the list once he had his fun. To the more emotional members of the audience watching the memories, it was heart wrenching when Dracula claimed he did not know the Brotherhood warrior's mother. Ahri felt a stab in her heart as she held herself accountable for all this, no matter who told her that this wasn't her fault.

The Brotherhood Knight and the Prince of Darkness began their fight as Dracula wanted to see how powerful this man was, he certainly could hold his own against his legions and make it up here, so it was going to be a great fight, nothing like a brutal and bloody fight to get him in a fantastic mood. They battled it out as the warrior proved quite skilled as he held his own against the Vampire, Dracula found it strange that this mortal, who he had no knowledge of until recently or desired to do so, fought so… similar to how he did as Gabriel. Must be a new training regime in the Brotherhood as he WAS their best, not that he cared for their praises of his abilities. The fight dragged on as Dracula decided to cut it short, maybe spare him and keep him around as a personal punching bag, something to keep his skills top-notch. The fight took to the skies as Dracula was caught by surprise and sent falling down with the warrior after him. While it looked like the warrior would have the upper-hand, Dracula proved him dead-wrong as he impaled the Brotherhood Knight through the heart with his own Combat Cross. Dracula's good mood and smirk turned into confusion when the dying man, after looking into the Mirror of Fate, spoke about fate, understanding him and how they were opposites. What confused him the most was when the man referred to him as 'father'? Dracula was then pointed to the Mirror of Fate as he noticed it was shimmering, so he went over to see what it wanted to show him. He saw scenes of his beloved wife, who was revealed to have been carrying his child while he was away hunting the Daemon Lord, The child's birth and how the Brotherhood Elder's stole him away. The child's growth into… the man he had just murdered, laying on the floor a few feet away from him! Dracula reacted with outrage, horror and regret as he put the pieces together.

Dracula desperately tried to save his son as painful memories of him murdering his wife were going through his head. Dracula fed him some of his blood in an attempt to save him, but it proved fruitless as his son, the child he knew he never had, lay dead in his arms, murdered by his own father. Dracula had a coffin made as he placed his son inside, in new clothing, before he closed the lid and looked over the coffin with remorse as he held Trevor's Combat Cross. He placed Trevor's armor and weapon in the library as a memorial shrine. Before Dracula would contend with the Brotherhood as he was PISSED that they would send his own son after him, he confronted Gaius on whether he knew of Trevor. Gaius was also unaware of Marie's pregnancy and Trevor as well since he was out on a missions during those times (The Brotherhood wanted to keep the lid on the whole thing). Dracula sent out his Lycans to wipe out the Brotherhood sanctuary where Trevor hailed from along with the village that was aligned with it. Dracula never knew he murdered his daughter-in-law and orphaned his grandson with this action. The Vampire Lord would not hear of his grandson for quite some time, 30 years in fact. It was also revealed that Dracula was the one who put Sypha's soul inside that gem as he was being pestered by her and was gaining a bitch of a migraine.

(Scene)

Dracula was currently trying to read a book as he was in the library, the librarian was away doing some other things. Dracula was enjoying his book when the sound of low buzzing reached his ears, the buzzing also had whispers of some woman's voice as she was nagging him, Sypha's soul was really trying to speak with him about the fate of her husband and son, though he didn't hear that as he just heard nagging and buzzing noises, and it was irritating to no end. It's bad enough he couldn't get a decent sleep with the nightmares that assaulted him. Now he had this soul, who he was curious as to why it wasn't gobbled up by the castle demon, bitching at him about something he knew nothing of. In short he was incredibly cranky.

"You know what, fuck this. I don't know how you manage to stay around without being devoured by the demon that gives my home sentience, but I am not going to deal with this shit anymore!" Dracula snarled as he looked the blue ethereal ball that looked like blue fog. He created a glass orb and trapped the spirit inside as he teleported to a part of the castle. Dracula walked over and placed the orb on the shrine dedicated to the Belnades before walking away.

"Finally…" Dracula muttered as he left the area. As Dracula's minions continued to expand the castle, he had a Throne Room built so he wouldn't have to stick with the Chamber of the Mirror of Fate.

_(Dracula's Grandson)_

The Vampire Lord had sensed a familiar presence once they entered his domain (he used a spell to erect a magical and invisible sensing barrier that covers the entirety of his Castle, which also acts as a safe place as people cannot look through it and figure out what's going on inside, though his own sensory skills are still top-notch). He also sensed that Alucard had awoken from his 'sleep', while he was surprised at first, he decided to wait and speak with Alucard about joining him, as for the other person. Well, he'll look into that a bit later as he wanted to finish his drink first, Blood and Rum mixed made for an interesting combo. Dracula then listened in on the meeting between Alucard and the individual who had come to his home, Simon Belmont, his grandson. Dracula then teleported away back to his throne room as he planned to lure Simon to his side, he just had to place the Succubus that came to him a short while back in place to ensnare Simon under her charms and smooth sailing from there. So Dracula waited patiently in his throne room as he eventually heard the sound of glass shattering as his grandson made his way into the room. The Prince of Darkness watched with humor as Simon proved resilient to the Succubus's wiles and soon dealt the fatal blow as her illusionary world faded. The Vampire Lord and third-generation Belmont exchanged some 'pleasantries' when Alucard came into the room, this went from a meeting between two family members to a reunion. Father, Son and Grandson were there as Dracula was pleased to see them. Though that smile turned into a frown when Alucard stated he had no desire to join him. Fine then, he'll just kill the both of them and go from there, he already had disdain for the Belmont bloodline as he knew that they were slaves to fate. The two-on-one fight began as Dracula held back his power. Using only his Shadow Whip, Hellfire and teleports/Mist Form against the duo as he still proved to be far stronger than the both of them.

Dracula knocked out Simon as he faced Alucard alone, egging the younger vampire on as Dracula knew his son still desired to kill him. He had to give the two of them credit, they were indeed persistent and inherited his more 'honorable' traits. He then took control of Simon with his magic and forced the grandson to fight his own father as he watched. While he wouldn't admit it, he was proud that Alucard still retained his desire to protect his family, even if they were turned against him. Alucard broke his control over Simon and he entered the fray once more, intent on finishing this. Though that quickly turned against him as they assaulted him with renewed vigor. If Dracula wanted to truly kill them he would have already done so the moment they set foot in the room, but he didn't as he let them deal the fatal blow. His last thought before he burst into ash and red light was;

'I am proud, for the both of you.' The duo then parted ways from the castle as it fell, Alucard retrieving something from the Chamber of the Mirror of Fate before he left. Though this 'peace' for humanity didn't last long after Dracula's fall. His castle was rebuilt and he had returned from the dead, a feat that both surprised and confused him, as he believed he had finally ended his pain.

_(Resurrection)_

In a chamber deep within the catacombs of the castle. A single coffin was separated from the rest as it read 'The Dragon' on it. The coffin blazed with black/red miasma of power rolling off it as the power faded away and the lid was shoved off as it clattered on the floor. A pale, clawed hand gripped the side as Dracula sat himself up, confusion and surprise evident on his face. He looked down to the spot where Simon staked him and noticed there was no mark or scar of any kind. He pushed those questions of how he came back aside and figured he was truly immortal, unable to be killed. Such an answer made him curious, why did he resurrect, surely he should have stayed dead when he 'died' at their hands. Could it be the power of the Forgotten One that granted him this? Dracula the left the chamber as he decided to not place too much thought on the subject. He had business to get back to as he could feel the castle was back and his legions were waiting for him.

_(Dracula's 500 year reign)_

**(Alright guys, these next memories during Dracula's 500 year reign up until the final Brotherhood assault (The Prologue of Lords of Shadow 2) will be played out as a series of events, one after another. My reason for doing so is because I feel like I'm dragging this out and want to get back to the present, the events (meeting others, fighting opponents and more news for the Prince of Darkness plays out in chronological order (though I'm not going to be super specific on when each event occurs as that will take too much time to do so). First event is the earliest during his undisputed rule and the last event is before the Brotherhood launch their final attack.)**

_(Paying respects)_

Dracula soon heard that Simon had died in battle facing a powerful mage who attacked his family and wanted to at least do something for his deceased grandson, even if their 'relationship' was intense hostility during their brief time together. So he went to the castle gardens and plucked out three roses of three different colors; Black, Yellow and Pink. While those from his past who sort of knew him thought it was 'unbecoming' of the Prince of Darkness to pick out flowers to lay on the grave of the one(s) who killed him. Dracula did still have some humanity still within him, no matter how deep he pushed it down. The roses Dracula had picked represented three things; the black ones represented a farewell as he said his goodbyes to his grandson, the yellow ones meant joy &amp; 'I care' as he still cared for his family deep within his black heart and the pink roses stood for admiration, appreciation and happiness as he was proud of Simon growing up to mirror his father and grandfather. He briefly wonder what his wife and daughter-in-law would think about Simon if they saw him. Dracula soon found the resting place of Simon, which was quite a distance away from his castle, and it was the dead of night. Dracula read the words on the tombstone with a smile, not a cold and cruel one he generally had on, but a warm and genuine one that a grandfather would have for their family.

Here lies Simon Belmont

A warrior of light who defeated the dark lord.

A powerful man, a loving husband, a wonderful father.

1067-1112

Dracula raised an eyebrow as he read the part about Simon being a husband and a father. He looked to the grave next to Simon's and read that.

Selena Belmont

A huntress who defied tradition, not afraid to speak her mind and fought her own battles.

The loving wife of Simon and the mother of his child.

1072-1112

"Interesting…" Dracula mused as he split the roses into two piles and placed them on the graves. While he was responsible for Simon's orphan ordeal in life and the one behind his parent's deaths, he briefly thought of how things could have been different, but absolved that thought a he sensed someone familiar behind him.

"Hello, son…" Dracula said as he didn't turn around to face Alucard, he could tell just from his emotions that Alucard was displeased, stunned and a few other ugly emotions.

"How are you alive and why are you here?" the younger vampire asked in an angry tone as he cautiously approached his elder.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure myself on how I am alive again, as I believed you two ended me permanently. As for why I'm here? To pay my respects, simply." Dracula replied in a calm tone before he turned to his son. Dracula noticed Alucard had a bundle of flowers in his hands as well and deduced he was here to visit his son. Dracula stepped aside and let Alucard do his business as both looked over the graves.

"How did he die?" Dracula asked after a moment of silence as he suspected Alucard knew, judging by how he felt guilty.

"…He died avenging the murder of his wife and newborn child…" Alucard said as Dracula folded his arms over his chest.

"And the murderer?" Dracula asked as he was curious about who attacked Simon and his family.

"Walter Bernhard. The damn occultist must have figured a way to survive all this time and decided to go after Simon as he found out his home was under different ownership." Alucard said as he looked to Dracula with a hard stare.

"You hold me accountable, don't you?" Dracula said as Alucard replied.

"Maybe, thought I don't think you were aware the Walter was still alive and running about either." Alucard said as he turned his gaze back to the graves.

"Though I am still curious, why did you come here? I know that you embraced your dark desires and currently waging a war against the Brotherhood along with hunting humanity like cattle." Alucard said as Dracula sighed, perhaps it would be a bit better if he spoke his mind with his son about certain things.

"Granted that I am capable of many dark things, have done many atrocities and continue to do so, I still have some vestiges of my humanity, such as why I'm here paying respects to my grandson. I'll see you around son…" Dracula said as he decided to end their conversation there and return to his castle. Alucard simply watched his father leave before giving one last look to the graves. Was it possible to have a civil relationship with his father and not be at each other's throats the entire time? Alucard then left soon after as he was doing his own things.

_(The Crimson Serpent)_

Dracula was currently walking through the marketplace of the City of the Damned as he munched on some chocolate. Contrary to popular belief, the City of the Damned was actually a lively and bustling place, hell underneath his castle was a small city that housed those who wanted to live in peace and away from the humans above who would sooner hunt them to extinction rather than accept them. It was quite the more 'busier' areas as they had their own economy underneath, operated like a functioning society and more. Even the coliseum that was normally for the Flesh Tournaments also held various games and events that they celebrated. Granted there were some turf wars that were held between the Dungeon Jailers and their minions, they knew to clean their act up when their Prince was around. The reason he was down here, besides getting some things that some of the vendors sold, was because he received a message from one of the Gorgon Sister's Slogra guards requesting him to see something of great importance. Dracula made his way to the Sister's little sanctuary as the guards let him through. Dracula found it ironic that the corpses of the Brotherhood members that died in this area of the city were transformed by the trio's dark magic and blood to be re-animated as large reptilian beings who served them.

Dracula heard the sound of a young child's happy cries as this made him curious. The Vampire Lord entered the private chambers of the sisters and found an interesting sight that would be seen as horrendous by humans. The three sisters were happily playing with a toddler, a young girl who was half snake from the waist down. The child had lustrous red hair that reminded him of his mother's, golden eyes that reminded him of his wife and son, her tail was red and her skin was a creamy pale. The little child also had pointed ears that were red and markings on her cheeks.

"Congratulations on the child…" Dracula said as his voice startled the sisters, he hid his presence so he could observe the little scene. The three sisters turned to him and bowed as the child looked to him with curiosity.

"My Prince, we were just…" Medusa began to explain as they believed they had angered their master, the one who gave them a new home. Dracula just raised a hand to silence them as he replied.

"No need to be afraid Medusa, I'm not angry with this current information. I'm just surprised that you actually went ahead and had a child, who would be the lucky donor that you ensnared?" Dracula asked as he was curious.

"A nameless peon of the Brotherhood that ventured down here, though he was smitten to us, we used him to our advantage." Stheno said as she motioned to a nearby table as Dracula saw the corpse of a Brotherhood knight, stripped of the armor and clothes and missing several chunks of flesh, he also sensed that they cast a preserving spell on it.

"I see, and who might this little bundle of joy that you sired and love?" Dracula asked as he watched the child make her way over to him, not scared of his power or presence like most of the other minions.

"Her name is Miia. While she shares some similarities with us, she has innate magic and will one day be able to control it." Euryale said as Dracula replied.

"Before you go any further with that, I never said I would have her trained to fight under my command. She is your child and should be allowed to make her own choices when she comes of age. Hence most of my legion serve me out of free will as I find distaste in forcing loyalty, though some of them required a little 'convincing'. I will say that you might want to have her get a proper feel of her powers in case there would be any accidents in the future." Dracula said as Miia began making her way up the side of his cloak. They remained silent as Dracula could tell they were hesitant on moving.

"What seems to be your issue?" he asked as Medusa replied.

"It's, well we are surprised that you are not acting like your usual grumpy self as you do most of the time." She said as Dracula simply plucked Miia off him as she was munching on his hair.

"Look, I do not treat my subordinates the same way I treat mankind and the Brotherhood. Only if you get the bright idea of turning on me and trying to assault my person with the intent to kill, then I will retaliate. Understand?" Dracula asked as he handed Miia back to the Gorgon Sisters. They nodded with smiles as he bid them good luck before leaving. Miia would grow up to be a beautiful young woman who was cheerful and full of life. She also looked up to Dracula as she saw him as a father-figure and the reason that the supernatural could live their lives the way they wanted.

_(Unsealing the past)_

Dracula was currently relaxing in his private chambers, which were installed when the Castle was rebuilt (his room was Carmilla's old room). He had the entire room redone to suit his taste as he sat on his king-sized bed with satin pillows and velvet sheets (he had certain taste to reflect his past life, before all of the things that went on). Dracula got up as he went to his closet and began looking through his clothes (he wears more than just his cloak, pants, boots and belt). He soon noticed something interesting. A small indent, shaped like a feminine hand in the back wall of the closet. He placed his hand on it and felt a spike of pain as it took some of his blood as it opened up to reveal a rather large trunk that was black in color with rose decals along the corners. Dracula brought it out and placed it on the bed as he opened it by breaking the locks with his magic. The first thing he noticed was a small plaque on the inside of the lid, silver in design and had a name and a warning.

Property of Carmilla Tepes (Mathias's last name)

Do not touch or suffer a painful torture before agonizing death

Dracula shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the contents of the trunk, noticing the inside was vastly large than the outside due to magic. She had many articles of clothing ranging from modest to downright questionable for a person of her 'reputation'. Who would have thought the powerful Vampire Queen Carmilla would like to dress in such interesting attire such as a maid outfit? He also noted several other items including a glass display case that held a violet rose, glowing to boot. Dracula reached in and retrieved her diary as he sensed a small amount of power coming from it. He sat down next to the trunk on the bed and began reading it as he was curious. His curiosity turned to interest as he read her entries, how she was a vampire from the moment of her birth, which she was changed to human upon coming to this world. (She really just performed the ritual back then to shed her human form and return to her vampire self), Carmilla also knew a fellow vampire who was named Gyokuro and entrusted her daughter, Akua, under her protection as she knew that another (Issa) was plotting her death.

"This is… interesting…" Dracula said as he read about Carmilla's life in another world and when she arrived here. Her service as a founder of the Brotherhood, taking over the Bernhard castle as her own once she returned to her Vampire self, taking Jasmine in when she found the younger vampire, weak and scared. The queen of vampires had quite the interesting life from what he read. That's when he got to the odd part, she apparently knew him, back when he was a child. Dracula read on as he found out that Carmilla met him in the Forest of Death, how she found out about her first child, Akua, from him and offered to give him a new life away from the Land of Fire. She also knew about his 'outburst' back when he annihilated the force that killed off Roran, its people and the surviving Uzumaki. Her last entry was about how she was fascinated by him as he ventured into her home and peered into the Mirror of Fate for anyway of finding a weakness. Only to be confused as she found that the mirror whispered his name, Naruto. Dracula then noticed on the back inside cover was a hand-print in blood, her blood and pulsing with magic. Underneath it was a small note, written in her impeccable handwriting.

No child should have their memories that they cherish sealed away, Naruto.

-Carmilla, 'the kind lady with flowers'.

Dracula examined the hand-print as he wondered what she had left for him as he sliced his hand open and pressed it against the print. As if this set off a reaction, Dracula's head began to hurt as he grit his teeth. The memories if his childhood that were sealed away by the Third Hokage were brought forth as the memory-suppressing seals shattered by her more powerful energy compared to Hiruzen's own. He began to remember it all, Carmilla, Jasmine, the girls, their friendship, everything that was locked away to keep a grip over him. The pain faded away as he looked down at the diary and placed it back in the trunk before sealing it shut after placing a note in the rose case. Dracula put the trunk back as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

_(The Goddess of Dreams)_

Dracula was relaxing on his throne as he had a bored look on his face. He still had his legions strike out at humanity and Brotherhood forces, Gaius spoke of how Satan's scouting parties were pulling back and he was managing to bond with his son, albeit slowly though he had patience. He was brought out from his thoughts as he sensed a powerful presence emerging in the middle of the room and set down his drink as he wondered who would be visiting him. One flash of light later and a woman stood there, garbed in a white dress with a feathery shawl over her shoulders. Her form was that of a goddess as her hair was styled out in an odd way and was more or less a flowing rainbow on the underside. She looked to him with eyes filled with remorse and spoke.

"Greetings, Lord Dracula." She said as the Vampire Lord was intrigued by this… new arrival. He got out of his seat and walked over as he responded.

"And who might you be? It's not every day I receive such a unique guest entering my home and addressing me with respect." Dracula said as he looked to her. She bowed curtly and spoke.

"I am Ragyo, Goddess of Dreams, Nightmares and Illusions. I want to apologize dearly for what I have done to you…" Ragyo said as this caught Dracula's attention.

"What exactly have you 'done to me', I have no knowledge who or what you are." Dracula said as Ragyo took a deep breath and exhaled.

I was the one responsible for sending your soul into my nightmare bubble, the sleepless nights as your mind is hounded by the tragic memories and the reoccurring nightmares that prevent you from achieving rest." Ragyo said as Dracula snarled and he burst into retaliation, he slammed her into the large entrance doors with his left hand gripping her throat as his right had his Void Sword pressed against the bottom of her chin.

"You're telling me that it was you who was responsible for my insomnia as well as fighting through that place?!" Dracula asked in a furious tone as Ragyo struggled to breathe. Dracula released his grip as Ragyo ended up landing on her ass as she was coughing heavily. Dracula then grabbed her by her hair as he still wanted answers and lifted her up off the ground.

"Why? What did I ever do to warrant you putting this on me?" Dracula demanded as Ragyo managed to speak.

"It wasn't my intention!" she said in a pained tone as Dracula dropped her again and pointed his sword at her throat.

"Speak…" he said as Ragyo looked to him and nodded.

"You are being used as a puppet for Unohana's whims, to spread her control over everything. She is using you for her own gain, from the very start she had picked you and had a hand in the events that shaped you into what you are now. Along with that damned child (Indra, who he has already dealt with). She also forced me to use my powers on you to further break you." Ragyo said as she went on to explain that God (Unohana) ruled like a tyrant over her subjects and the other gods ever since 'Their Father' vanished. How she engineered events to play in her favor, such as the prophecy that had Dracula where he was in his immortal life. Needless to say after Ragyo explained all this to him, he was in a 'less-than-stellar' mood.

"_**She does not deserve to live, my Lord. We will dispose of her for you…" **_the castle demon made its presence known as blood emerged from the floor and began to move in on her. Ragyo was worried as she knew it was a risk of coming here and she took it anyway, to help the one who could stand a chance against Unohana's schemes. Her power was being devoured as all it took was contact with the castle as the demon wanted to eat her like it has with the many souls from the people Dracula and his forces have killed. However Dracula had no intention of killing her as she had given him valuable information and wasn't on his shit list, despite her actions (though they were forced).

"No, she can leave…" Dracula said as the demon was not liking this answer.

"_**Surely you are jesting, my Liege. She has caused you so much pain, it's better off to exact your vengeance on her before she gets away-" **_The demon began to say when Dracula had enough of its pandering.

"SILENCE!" Dracula roared out as the blood quivered back in fear.

"Last I checked, I was the one in command of this place and who gets to live or die, not you! I have had it with your whining and moaning, if you do not listen to what I say and defy my orders again, I will obliterate your conscious and leave you a drooling mess of a broken servant! Do I make myself clear?!" Dracula snarled out as the blood receded until it was all gone. He turned to Ragyo and spoke.

"Sorry about that, you are free to leave." Dracula said as Ragyo smiled and nodded. She held out her hand and an item shot out of Dracula's chest into her outstretched hand as he grunted in pain and wobbled a bit. Ragyo caught and repaired the Dream-Catcher that was made long ago with the strand of her hair. She remembered giving said strand of her own hair to the eldest daughter (Ahri) of her sister Werbellia as a present, how she missed them dearly. She then handed the item back to Dracula and removed the small orb Unohana planted in his head when she changed him.

"There, I have managed to remove the control orb she placed in you to further influence you, though it is highly damaged to the point of having little to no effect on you." Ragyo said as this made Dracula curious.

"And what was the original purpose of the damned thing?" he asked as the Dream-catcher went back into him. Ragyo crushed the orb and replied.

"She planted it in you to have you put your faith in her, which in turn helped her exert her control. This in combination with the Devil Mask that Zobek used on you, bent you to their will. In essence she is partially responsible for your wife's death and had the Brotherhood reveal you to your son, setting in motion his tragic quest." Ragyo said as Dracula growled.

"I see, that would explain why I suddenly had this faith when I clearly remembered that I'm a non-believer." Dracula said as Ragyo replied.

"Well, I wouldn't call you a non-believer as you've known deities, you just prefer to not mingle in their affairs. I also took the liberty of fixing the damaged Dream-Catcher. Which Unohana cut up when she changed you." Ragyo said as Dracula nodded.

"Thank you…" he said as Ragyo prepared to leave.

"Also, you are not the only member of your family to be suffering these nightmares as Unohana wants full control over you and your clan…" With that Ragyo left as Dracula realized who she was referring to, his son. He disappeared in burst of mist.

(With Alucard)

The younger vampire was sitting in his little camp that he had called home inside a small cavern. He gazed into the fire as he mulled over the nightmares he started having a while back, nightmares that he questioned himself frequently about, were they the work of his father, or something else? He was brought out of his musings when he noticed Dracula take a seat next to him on a stone chair.

"Good evening, son." Dracula said as Alucard nodded, the duo were slowly, but surely mending their strained relationship. Dracula had let his son venture into the castle and use the library from time to time (he liked reading about things) and visit some other places like the City of the Damned, so long as he didn't kill or harm any of his subordinates and guests or do anything that would warrant Dracula to take action.

"Father…" Alucard said as he greeted the elder Vampire. Alucard wanted to talk about the nightmares and find out if his dad suffered the same way as he did. But he remained silent as he said something else.

"Father, do you have any regrets?" Alucard asked as he looked to his old man, Alucard was curious to find out more as Dracula hinted that there was far more to him and Alucard's mother than what he saw in the Mirror ages ago.

"…Plenty, I always take the time to look back on my past and wonder how things would have been different if my actions were changed. I blame myself for my actions and failures as well, murdering your mother, killing Sypha, handling Simon, and other events I would rather keep secret…" Dracula said as visions of his past went through his mind; Tsunade (The Boss), Samus, Erza, all those he lost along the way.

"If you question your actions and what you have went through, then why continue this reign? What can you possibly gain from it?" Alucard asked as he was wondering why his father turned his back on humanity and hunts them down. Dracula sighed as he looked to his hands,

"I have nothing to really gain from all of this son, I'm simply 'playing my part' in the grand game that is this life. I have fought many 'evils' throughout my life, long before you were ever born, if I could explain it all to you, it would only cause complications. You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain. However the fine line that separates me from my enemies, Satan and Zobek, is that I am the necessary evil that humanity requires to hold onto their own 'purity'. I'm not the evil it wants, but what it needs. Someone to take the hate, fear, greed and all the other darkness humanity is capable of and play the part of their faults." Dracula said as Alucard was beginning to understand.

"Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other…" Alucard said as he was beginning to see the bigger picture here.

"Correct, this path I walk is of my own choosing. While fate wants me to be the monster to strike at humanity and combat Satan for eternity. I have my own reasons for my actions and the things I have done." Dracula said as he gazed into the fire.

"What would that be?" Alucard asked as this sparked his curiosity.

"I was simply done with all the lies, betrayals and being used for another's gain. However that is a conversation for another time, tell me son, back when you were in the Brotherhood before our initial meeting. What were your thoughts on their beliefs and the religion as a whole?" Dracula asked as he glanced to his son. Alucard thought for a few moments before he replied.

"Well, I believe that people should be free to make their own choices, not to be guided by a higher power that would dictate their lives. What gives the Brotherhood of Light the right to say their way is the only way in life? Granted everyone is flawed, we can overcome our differences, choose how we can live our lives, though some basic rules should be in place before utter anarchy erupts." Alucard said as this got a light chuckle from Dracula.

"Seems that you inherited a few things from you mother, including some of her personality…" Dracula said as Alucard raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What else would you say I got from her?" the younger vampire asked.

"Well you inherited her eye color, you hair color mirrors hers, your ability to see through illusions and use them and your ability to form a spectral animal." Dracula said as he brought out the Dream-Catcher and handed it over to Alucard.

"Here, this should take care of your nightmares." Dracula said as Alucard was intrigued by the item.

"Wait, how did you…?" Alucard began when Dracula raised a hand to silence him.

"You're not the only one with those nightmares, son. This item was created a long time ago by your mother to help me when I couldn't sleep do to the same nightmares that we both currently suffer. I'm going to take a guess and say that yours involve you being harmed and killed by your wife and child as they turn into horrific creatures." Dracula said as Alucard nodded.

"At first I thought it was your work, but now I have no doubt that you did not cause such illusions on my psyche." Alucard said as he watched the item glow before entering his chest, Alucard instantly felt the effects as the dark presence in the back of his mind that was placed by the nightmares soon vanished. He felt like he could just lie down and rest, without any problems bothering his mind.

"Thank you, but what about you?" Alucard asked as he realized that his father was leaving himself vulnerable to the nightmares as he handed him the only means of warding them off.

"I'll be fine, they really don't have much of an effect on me as I'm used to them by now after being exposed for so long. Plus I am sure your mother would hang me by my own intestines and torture me with extreme prejudice if she found out that I let you suffer the same way I currently do. Even without her former powers, she can still be menacing enough to make me second-guess what I say or do around her." Dracula said the last part as he smiled.

"What do you mean by 'former powers'?" Alucard asked as Dracula reached into his cloak and brought out a thick book before handing it to his son.

"This was a little something I've been working on, detailing many things I have seen and encountered. Basically, it's an encyclopedia of everything that has ever lived on this world. It's still a work in progress as I have a spell placed on it to collect information on things I find, you can add to it as well since I know you travel around. As for my earlier comment about your mother. I believe you should look under the page titled 'The Nine Tailed Fox.' I'll see you later on, son." Dracula said as he left the cavern as Alucard opened the book and he began reading the pages, taking in the information written and drawn down. Graphs, illustrations, photos, text of various creatures, things and more were sprawled through the pages. Some of them Alucard was confused about, others had him baffled at such a thing existing. He eventually got to the page his father specified and had a look of wonder as he looked over the colored illustration of the woman that could be considered a deity from her beautiful appearance and the way she was drawn.

"Mercy is a human luxury… and responsibility." Alucard read the quote that was underneath the title, underneath the quote was her name.

-Ahri Uzumaki-

"What secrets do the both of you have?" Alucard asked as he began to read.

(Back with Dracula)

The Prince of Darkness returned to his throne room as he felt better. He spotted a small present box that was on the throne and walked over as he picked it up.

'I figured you would want this back, seeing as you lost it in my nightmare bubble as you fought your way out, I also took the chance to repair it.'

-Ragyo.

Dracula opened the box as he brought out the item, it was the red scarf that his wife made for him long ago, restored to perfect condition as he felt the smooth texture of the fabric.

"Thank you, Ragyo." Dracula said as he held onto the scarf. The memory faded to black and was paused as Trevor brought out the Dream-catcher and held it out for his mother.

"I believe it would be the right thing to do to hand this back over to you." Trevor said as Ahri gently took the item as she looked at it with a forlorn look in her eyes. Ahri made a necklace as she placed the Dream-Catcher on the end and slipped it on as the item rested over her bosom.

"I don't know whether to be peeved or ok that Naruto went through my belongings…" Carmilla said as she folded her arms.

"I'm sure you can speak to him about it when we all have this settled down, mom. It is nice to see that he regained his memories of us." Akua said as she smiled.

"Well, Trevor. It's nice to see that you two are getting along." Sypha said as she looked to her husband, who nodded.

"It was, until we had our falling out." He said as he motioned for Ahri to resume the memories.

_(Meeting the four queens)_

_(Akeno)_

It was nightfall (he ventures out of his dwelling at night, the sun is bothersome for him really, though he is immune to it) as Dracula was currently in mist form as he was heading to the Brotherhood main command (typical of them as they sent out hundreds of their troops to their deaths from their lavish homes), which was quite the distance away as he had heard reports of a 'lightning storm' that was occurring over there and wanted to see for himself. He landed and returned to normal as he was just outside of the general vicinity of the city that was part of the Brotherhood fortress, the town was in flames as he saw several sparks of lightning dance off the conductive surfaces. Dracula made his way in the city ruins as he wanted to find the source of this shocking surprise, while he wanted the pleasure of doing this, he could wait until they rebuilt and refreshed their ranks as he walked over the multitude of corpses. Dracula's hearing picked up the sound of a young woman's crying as he eventually found the source of both the crying and the power. It was a young woman with black hair that was flowing down her back. Her creamy pale skin was littered with dirt and soot as she was naked, exposing her voluptuous body to the elements. But what caught his attention the most was the twin stumps coming out of her shoulder blades, which leaked blood and small bits of feathers. Dracula also sensed a slew of emotions coming from her as she cried into her hands. Grief, Pain, Humiliation, Betrayal, Loss and a touch of Suicidal desire.

"It hurts, to be betrayed and cast aside as a means to an end…" Dracula said as he was right behind her. She quickly turned to face him and backed away with a fearful expression as Dracula rose an eyebrow.

"There is no need to be afraid, I'm just curious as to who you would be, and why you're crying your heart out in the middle of this ruined city." Dracula said the young woman calmed down at those words and introduced herself.

"Akeno, former angel of heaven." She said as she wiped away her tears and composed herself. Dracula's eyes scanned everything around them as he let out a low whistle at the destruction and death she had caused, must have an affinity for lightning magic.

"And what exactly caused your fall from grace?" Dracula asked as he was intrigued, he figured that Unohana had some care for her angels, but that seems to be wrong. Akeno was silent for a moment before she answered.

"… I was part of Lucifer's rebellion, though I was an unsuspecting ally to his cause. For this I was locked away in the darkest dungeon of the Ivory Empire, my form tortured and my wings torn off before I was cast out." Akeno said as Dracula mulled over this.

'It would seem that not even her own forces are not exempt from her cruelty, that and Satan is an asshole, which is already established.' He thought before he asked.

"And how did you end up within the city that housed the Brotherhood of Light's main command?" he asked as Akeno replied.

"I came here in hopes that they could help me. Things went wrong when they found out about my lineage as an angel." Akeno said as she remembered that they wanted to kill her, dissect her and use her for their war against the feared Vampire Lord who stood before her.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that you were bottling in your emotions since you were held prisoner in Heaven and thrown down here. And when you found out what they were going to do with you, you snapped." Dracula said as Akeno nodded as she stood up.

"That is correct, Naruto." She replied as she realized her slip-up. In an instant, Dracula was right before her with one hand gripping her hair into a ponytail and his Void Sword against her throat.

"How do you know that name?" Dracula asked, though it was more of a 'tell me or I will slit your throat open and drain you of your blood'.

"I-I've known about you ever since you were born. You're life, the pain you have suffered, the good times you had. You were my source of hope during my imprisonment, your immovable determination and unwillingness to give up are what inspire me to continue living, even after what I have been through." Akeno said as she decided to be straight and not hide anything from him. Dracula let her go and had his sword vanish as he sighed.

"Alright, that at least explains a few things. Now answer this, why were you thrown out at this time? Surely they could have kept you for all eternity or sent you along with Satan?" Dracula asked as Akeno averted her gaze.

"Both Unohana and Lucifer want me disposed of as I know much and they figured that you should be the one to take my life as my association with both of them would have you kill me without second thought." Akeno said as Dracula tapped his chin in thought. Before him was a former angel, stripped of her wings and cast out. She had been part of Satan's failed rebellion, unwittingly, and was also viewed as nothing more than a broken toy by her creator. She could also be a guardian angel of sorts as she was watching over him since his birth. What to do, what to do…? That's when he got an idea, since both her creator and the one who used her for his gain wanted nothing to do with her and would rather see her dead…

"Well, since you have nowhere to go. How would you like to make residence in my castle, I'm sure you want to get back at the ones who used you before casting you aside." Dracula said as he sensed that Akeno hated Unohana and Satan for what they had dragged her into. Akeno smiled as she knew he was referring to him being a wildcard for their plans, someone that they could not control.

"I accept your offer, My Prince." She said as she bowed to him.

"First, we should get you some clothes, as you're going to attract attention nude." Dracula said as he left and Akeno followed him.

_(Rias)_

It was winter as the Vampire Lord was sitting in the castle gardens, reading a book he had sensed a presence entering the garden and making her way over to him. His sense of smell caught the scent of fire and brimstone along with raspberry perfume. He also sensed no ill-intent directed towards him from her either as this meant she wasn't a follower of Satan.

"Is there something I can help you with, demon?" Dracula asked as she entered the section of the gardens where he was at. She simply walked over and stopped in front of him and responded.

"I was wondering if I could seek refuge in your fine home, Lord Dracula." She said as Dracula snapped his book shut and looked to the guest. She wore a crimson cloak with blue interior along with a burgundy dress underneath. Said dress exposed cleavage of her generous assets that had some snowflakes fall upon. She was barefoot as he saw that the snow wasn't bothering her in the slightest and she also had a hood to hide her face. Dracula stood up from the bench and replied.

"Remove the hood and introduce yourself, then I'll see if I can grant you refuge." Dracula said as the young woman nodded. Her hands came up and pulled the hood back as the first thing Dracula noticed was her crimson red hair, which complimented her beauty.

"I am Rias Gremory, former resident of hell and younger sister to high councilor Sirzechs Gremory." Rias introduced herself as she bowed to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly do you seek refuge in my castle?" Dracula asked as Rias adopted a melancholic expression as she looked down.

"My brother was executed on the grounds of treason against the Fallen One. Sirzechs did not see eye to eye with Satan's desires and wanted nothing to do with his plans. His last act before he was executed was to send me to this realm as they would no doubt target me as the rest of my family was executed to make an example of those who did not follow Satan's command." Rias answered as she had a few tears fall to the snow, melting it upon contact. Dracula just placed a hand on her shoulder and responded.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said as Rias looked to him, her tears drying up a bit as she had a fierce look to her eyes.

"I wish to join your command, Lord Dracula. Not just as a refuge seeking asylum, but a member of your legions, to put an end to the Fallen One. I will not let my brother and family's deaths be in vain!" she said as Dracula was interested.

"So you wish to join my home, not only to seek a new place to live as you were saved from being killed, but to also strike back against the Devil as he sentenced your brother as well as the rest of your family to death simply because he didn't agree with him." Dracula said as Rias nodded.

"Very well, follow me and I'll have you taken to the City of the Damned." He said as Rias followed him with a smile.

"Thank you, Master. You won't regret this, not one bit." She said in a cheerful tone.

_(Grayfia)_

**(Bit of forewarning to some of my fans who are more, sensitive to some of my darker stuff I put down, Grayfia's past and her injuries hint at non-consensual actions of the 'lewd' nature. This will be explained later on, it has to do with Satan and the Acolytes). **

'Interesting, I can sense a powerful presence here, though its remnants as they left a while ago…' Dracula thought as he stood in front of the entrance of a deep cave. He walked in as he also picked up the smell of blood and demonic power, though this was slightly weaker than the first one he felt. He came across an interesting sight, a Brotherhood Cleric was striking away at a magical barrier with his scepter as he was trying to break the demonic magic with his own. Dracula then noticed the one who was behind the barrier was a wounded woman with long silver hair, and from what he sensed, the owner of the demonic presence, meaning she was a demon like Rias. Dracula coughed into his fist as he got their attention, the Cleric reacted accordingly as he turned his attention to him as the woman looked to him with a mixture of fear and…hope?

"Foul Devil! I will-" whatever the Cleric was about to say next was silenced as he was frozen with a Void Projection and shattered to a million shards of bloody ice. Dracula put away his sword as he turned his attention to the woman. She dispelled her barrier as she asked.

"Are you here to kill me?" she said as Dracula raised an eyebrow before he replied.

"If that is what you wish." He said as she shook her head no and said.

"No, I am merely trying to survive after being thrown out of Hell and have no way to heal my injuries." She said as Dracula sensed that she carried a lot of hate in her, how stereotypical of a demon.

"My hate is not directed to you, Lord Dracula. But to the one who did this to me, the one you sent back to Hell." She said as this made the Prince of Darkness curious.

"So, Satan was responsible for your dilemma?" Dracula asked as he approached her and kneeled down next to her. She nodded as she let Dracula inspect the deep open wound over her lower stomach, on her uterus which he saw has stitching over it, holding it shut as it seemed to have been violently torn open in the past, judging from how the wound was slowly healing. Grayfia also had a multitude of injuries lacing her sensual form ranging from bruises to several chunks of flesh missing. The last thing he noticed were twin small purple horns poking out of the topsides of her head/hair and a thin tail with a spade tip emerging from her tailbone.

"Yes he was, He is a sore loser and was furious that the 'mere mortal pawn' forced him back to the Inferno. I don't blame you for what he did to me, that bastard has his ways of buttering up everyone to serve him." Grayfia said as she turned her silver eyes away from Dracula's gaze. The Vampire simply placed his hand on her head and channeled his Void magic to heal her injuries, leaving light to nigh-invisible scars on her, one wouldn't be able to see them unless they peered in close.

"Well, seeing as you despise Satan and you would much rather be elsewhere than in this cave. How about siding with his most hated foe, the one who brought him shame and humiliation." Dracula said as she pondered this over. She examined herself as she was fully healed and knew that Satan hated Dracula far more than any other being in existence, besides Unohana, for sending him back to Hell and foiling his plans.

"You have a valid point as the Fallen One detest every fiber of your being and wishes to see you dead or at his feet as a broken servant. Very well, I humbly accept your offer, Lord Dracula, I would most certainly join the one who inspires terror into the Fallen One." She said as she stood up and bowed.

"Grayfia Lucifuge, at your service." She bowed as the duo walked out as Dracula decided to ask a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you have that open wound over your lower stomach and uterus?" he asked as Grayfia thought back to what happened to her, the pain, the torment, her imprisonment. All to satisfy Lucifer's anger and lust because he was a sore loser and whined like a bitch because he was bested by a human.

"Well, let's say that I was used for another purpose of the Fallen One's as he still plans to return." She said as Dracula handed her a spare robe that she slipped on to cover herself.

_(Kuroka)_

The Lord of Shadows was taking a stroll through the woods that surrounded his castle. This was a little something to do from time to time, other than work on that 'special' room of his, the paintings or just lounging around. He paused and replied,

"Is there any particular reason why you are following me?" he asked as he turned around and looked down to see a small black cat with twin tails. The cat stared at him as it tilted its head as Dracula used his telekinesis to lift it up to eye level. The cat let out a small meow as Dracula sensed demonic energy coming from it as well. He simply reached under and scratched its chin with his nail as the cat began purring. The cat then glowed a violet aura as it changed form and grew in size, what was once a cat was now a young woman with raven black hair, golden cat-like eyes, cat ears sticking out of her head and two cat tails coming out of her tail bone, she was dressed in a black kimono with red trimming as Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehe… you caught me!" she said as Dracula dropped her on her ass.

"And who exactly might you be and why have you been following me?" Dracula asked as Kuroka got up and dusted herself off.

"Kuroka, the two tailed Demon Cat. I was following you as you have lady Grayfia's scent lingering on you." Kuroka said as Dracula nodded.

"What exactly would your relationship be with her?" he asked as Kuroka replied.

"Well, I was her guard until help would show up. I thank you for taking her in under your care." Kuroka said as she bowed.

"Let me guess, you want to join as well so you can be with her?" Dracula asked as Kuroka responded with a yes.

"Fine, but no trouble, got it?" Dracula said as he could tell Kuroka was a feisty and energetic one who loved to mess with others using her body. Kuroka cheered as she raced off to Castlevania as Dracula watched her leave with a curious expression. The four soon became friends with Miia as they also grew to be more powerful and formed a close group.

_(The Black Mage)_

Dracula received word that a group of demons had entered his domain and his forces were ready to strike them down, only for him to tell them to observe as they did not seem to be followers of Satan, but someone else. Dracula teleported to where the demons were as his appearance startled them. His eyes looked over them as they had somewhat, unique, features.

"Who are you?" he asked as he decided to not exchange pleasantries, he could sense they were here for one thing, power. The one with Raven-black hair and horns stepped forward and responded.

"I am Sayla and we are the Nine Demon Gates, we have come here from another world in hopes of finding a way to save ours, which is dying." She said as their eyes were focused on him, sensing his power.

"Really? And why exactly is yours dying?" Dracula asked as he noted that the demon with avian looking features had a sword that was hanging off her waist, the blade shattered to the point where it could be used as a dagger and had dried blood on it. For some reason, he felt as if he knew the owner of it. Erza recognized that it was her regular sword she had with her at all times, the very blade they took her life with.

"We suffered global war that ended up wiping out most to all life on the planet, our world is unable to sustain us and we are trying to find means to restore it. We had heard legends of an ancient Demon who has unparalleled power and hoped that this would solve our problem, the demon was known as, The Forgotten One." Sayla said as Dracula smirked.

"I see, well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that particular demon is long since passed from the mortal coil, by my hands no less." Dracula replied as this stunned them as they heard that The Forgotten One was invincible and incapable of being defeated.

"And to also point out, I claimed its power for myself, which you can certainly sense, am I wrong?" Dracula added as they lunged at him, believing he would be an easy target like their many victims, how wrong they were. They looked around as he teleported before they could reach him as he re-appeared and began to toy with them as they were being thrown around and beaten, despite their attempts to stop him.

"What's wrong, can't stand up to me?" Dracula taunted as he batted aside Silver and kicked away the fat one in armor. Dracula then turned into blood as he possessed Sayla and began using her to strike her allies.

"I can control your every move, force you to obey my every command. You are fighting a lost cause here, demons." Dracula said as Sayla was trying to get him out of her.

"Now, let's take a look and see how this war of yours played out…" Dracula's voice echoed out from Sayla as he began going through her memories. Dracula was intrigued that they came from another world that was connected to his by a dimensional gateway. These demons followed some boy who commanded a black dragon. Their war that they waged on humanity to take over as the 'rightful rulers'. However there was one particular memory that piqued his interest, Sayla and Kyouka fought a young woman during their apocalyptic war. The young woman had this distinct aura that Dracula sensed was familiar to his own, back during the time he was still human. Her most defining feature was her scarlet red hair, her name… Erza. He watched the memory from a third person perspective as Erza fought valiantly despite her friends and loved ones dying to The Nine Demon Gates. She ended up going against the nine demons alone as they converged one her and took her down eventually. Her own sword that she was left with was run through her heart after she activated the 'secret weapon' in hopes of stopping them before she succumbed to her wounds.

_(The Passing of Titania)_

Erza coughed up blood as she was kicked into a pile of rubble, her form covered in injuries as she could barely move, let alone fight back. She was the last one left, everyone else she knew and loved was dead, killed by Zeref and his army of demons during this war. All of her weapons and armor was ruined, her limbs broken as she couldn't use them much, multiple broken bones and deep wounds on her body. Her right eye, the artificial, was torn out by Kyouka and crushed. Erza struggled to move as she had several blades of varying size and shape impaled into her through her back.

"What's wrong, little fairy? You didn't get the happy ending you wanted?" Sayla taunted as she and the other Demon Gates tore out the blades that were stuck in Erza as she was losing more blood. Sayla kicked Erza to her back as she stomped on Erza's chest harshly.

"Don't worry, you can join you little friends soon." Silver said with a grin as Erza managed to bring her hands up to form a seal, a Tiger Hand-Seal. While this confused the others, Erza received a vision in her sleep a while back, after she recovered from her deathly sickness that had her bedridden for three days, of a young man with blonde-brown hair using hand seals to cast magic (chakra) into many techniques, she didn't know what the vision was about of who this person was. But she deduced that they were trying to pass on something to her. Erza muttered out the first and only technique she had created following those visions.

"Heavenly Judgment…" she said as she had what little power she had left mingle into the natural magic of the planet as everything was engulfed within a flash of bright light. The light died down as the Nine Gates noticed that the demon army, those weaker than them were dying in extreme agony.

"What did you do!?"Sayla demanded as she gripped Erza by her throat, Erza just gave a weak chuckle and replied.

"You have lost, this war ruined our world and it's dying… I just gave it a painless death… let's see you try and live on a dead home… bitch." Erza said with a smile and a look of satisfaction in her lone eye. Sayla screamed in fury as she tore the broken blade from Kyouka's belt and stabbed it into Erza's chest, right through her heart. Erza accepted her death as she was going to join her family, she wished she could have found her long lost brother she was informed of years ago, but acknowledged that some things could never be accomplished. The legendary Titania was the last person and human to die as the Demon War came to an end, it was a hollow victory for Zeref and his followers as they were robbed of a home to call theirs.

(Scene End)

Her sword that was used to kill her, while destroyed, was kept as a trophy. Dracula stopped viewing the memories as he spoke, his voice echoing out to the demon team that was before him.

"So… You're here to save your world, is that right? To harvest my power to do so?" Dracula's voice called out as Sayla shuddered as she felt power flowing through her. The Nine Gates knew something was off by what he said, something was horribly wrong here.

"In that case, take it!" he growled out as Sayla whimpered as the power turned deadly to her as she was slowly dying from the inside out. Her form was lifted into the air as Dracula power began to flow off her as her whines grew in tone.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Unlimited power? Well I'm granting you what you desire, so take it all!" Dracula roared out in fury as Sayla screamed in agony, her body going through grotesque changes as his power was devouring her. Sayla then exploded like a gory balloon, her remains spraying out and over her other team-mates. Dracula stood where her blood pooled on the floor as he began a brutal and vicious massacre. They stood no chance as he murdered them with extreme prejudice and cruelty, he was simply too powerful for them to stand against as they met their ends to his hands. He held the last one of the Nine Gates within his cold grip, her form beaten and brutalized.

"You have something that belongs to my sibling, I want it back." Dracula said as he pulled her close and let bit down on her neck, actually breaking it with the force of his bite, his fangs sinking into her carotid artery as he fed, fueled by rage and grief. Kyouka shriveled up to a withered husk with a scream as Dracula drained her dry and dropped her corpse, his face and neck having her blood on it. Dracula reached down and retrieved the broken sword from her corpse as he had a sad look on his face. He put the blade away in his cloak and wiped his face using the torn clothes from one of the demons as he sensed another presence. He looked to see the young man known as Zeref standing there as he looked over the corpses of his servants.

"You must be Zeref, come to grieve over their deaths?" Dracula asked as Zeref clenched his hands to fists as he looked to Dracula with hate.

"You killed them…" he said.

"I'm not going to listen to your little stories as why I should've not done so." Dracula said as he saw Zeref was furious and wanted to kill him, might as well join the line boy. Zeref lunged into action as he attempted to kill the Dark Lord. Dracula had minimal to no problems as he dodged the boy's attacks and retaliated with a devastating blow with his Chaos Claws that threw the boy back and left a deep wound/burn in his gut. Zeref staggered a bit as he fell to his knees in pain, his magic could do nothing to the awesome power that Dracula had. Dracula grabbed Zeref by his hair and the two of them teleported to the Lady of the Crypt's chamber. Dracula threw Zeref away as he landed on the bones.

"I believe this place will be perfect to have your last fight. You're so… depressing, full of self-hate. While your magic is similar to Zobek's, you can do just fine to blow off some steam." Dracula smirked as he summoned his Shadow Whip and lashed out as he struck Zeref in the face, leaving a gash that went from left side of jaw to right eyebrow. Zeref howled in pain as he clutched the wound and summoned his 'pet' in hopes of fending off a vengeful Dracula. Acnologia was summoned from within Zeref's soul as he lunged at Dracula, attempting to eat him. Dracula simply turned to mist as he flew into the Black Dragon's open maw and began to screw around with his insides. Acnolgia howled in pain as he tried to get the vampire out of him, The Void Sword burst through from the inside of the Black Dragon's chest as it moved down to his tail as his organs spilled out. Dracula emerged as he chuckled darkly.

"While this beast is impressive, let me show you real power…" he said as he focused his powers and morphed into his Dragon Form. The Dragon roared as Acnologia tried to fight back, but was not capable of doing so as Dracula was stronger and overwhelmed his prey. The Dragon's jaws clamped down on Acnologia's neck and gave a harsh twist as his neck was snapped. Dracula then ripped out the Acnologia's heart with his maw and consumed it, feeling more power being added to his own as he morphed back into his normal form as he turned to Zeref with a cruel smirk. Before Zeref could react, Dracula was before him and holding him up by his hair again.

"Now, what to do with you…" Dracula said as he brought a hand up and slowly inched it to Zeref's face as Zeref tried to break away.

"Since you so love to whine about yourself in self-pity and hate, than you can suffer the same way you lived. But first, a little loosening of the lips should tell me a bit more about yourself." Dracula said as he gouged out one of Zeref's eyes with his claws. The following scene showed Dracula and Ratbag, who was holding an ornamental box moving into the courtyard as they came upon the remains of the Necromancer that Simon fought and slayed in the past.

"Wow, looks like the poor bloke died just hours ago…" Ratbag commented as he looked over the Necromancer's remains. Dracula focused some power into his hand as he had it shoot into the corpse through red-lightning to jumpstart his life again.

"One small detail with Necromancer's Ratbag, unless you know how to truly kill one, you'll just end up putting them into a stasis. Which is what Simon did as he knew no means of how to end one permanently." Dracula said as the Necromancer began hacking as his life was back, though a small sliver as he lost much of his power. He noticed the Vampire Lord before him and managed to float, though a tiny bit as he was surprised.

"Lord Dracula, what a surprise…" the Necromancer said as Dracula replied.

"Greetings aside, I'm here to offer you something Zobek could never, and would never have given you." Dracula said as this piqued the Necromancer's interest.

"How fascinating, and what is it that you could offer that would sway my loyalty to my master?" The Necromancer asked as he folded his hands.

"Zobek sent you one what has equated to a suicide mission, knowing full well that you wouldn't survive against Simon Belmont. While I don't know or care to about how you Necromancer's do your business, doesn't it fill you with rage and hate that your master simply used you as a lab rat to see the strength of the Belmont bloodline?" Dracula asked as he talked to the undead being, swaying him over to his side as the Necromancer realized that Dracula's words carried truth to them.

"In return for your servitude and loyalty, I offer you the soul and power of a being similar to your kind." Dracula said as Ratbag stepped forward and opened the lid as a glass orb, the size of a cantaloupe and gassy purple in color, was resting inside the velvet interior. The Necromancer reached in and plucked out the orb as he examined it with utmost curiosity.

"Very unique, a death seeker, much like ourselves, and quite the basket case." The Necromancer said as he peered into the orb, reading up on it.

"I thank you greatly for this gift, my Prince. You have my loyalty and service." The undead being said as the orb was shattered and it was absorbed into him, the Necromancer felt power flow through his form as he snapped his hand to the side, his broken staff repairing and the energy scythe forming with purple and green lightning arcing off it.

"You can return to your wife, Ratbag. I have something else to tend to." Dracula said as Ratbag nodded and walked off as the Necromancer vanished as well. Dracula reached into his cloak and brought out Erza's broken sword as he had a thoughtful look. The memories shifted to show Dracula working at a forge as he was creating something. On the small table next to him where a small set of tools and three gems, a Life Gem, Light Gem and Shadow Gem.

_(Severing Ties that Bind)_

Dracula thought back to about his deceased sister and those she cared for, her friends. He also thought to those he used to work with, back in the Leaf a long time ago.

'Wouldn't hurt to pay a visit, as they are all long dead.' Dracula thought as he decided to visit his birthplace. One long travel later over the sea, as he noticed that the continents had changed as he got a bird's eye view, he eventually landed nearby as he also noted that ever since the 'banishment' of technology, things returned to familiar settings. The Vampire Lord made his way to the Land of Fire and soon stood atop the large wooden gates of the Leaf Village, his eyes scanning over the place. Apparently things went back to how they were during the time of the Shinobi Era and the five supreme nations, hell the Leaf Village looked slightly more upgraded in terms of tech than he last saw it back when he left all those years ago. The King of Vampires dropped down from the gate as he landed next to the post as the two guards were startled.

"Quite the lovely night we have." Dracula said as it was a full moon out as one of the two guards asked.

"Um, who are you?' they asked as Dracula smirked.

"No one of importance to you." Dracula waved his hand in front of them as they fell asleep. Dracula continued his trek into his old home as he took in the sights and sounds, sure he got some odd looks but he didn't care. He sensed something familiar in this place, whatever it was, it reminded him of Olrox and Brauner, the two demons he summoned back from Hell and gave them new forms and powers. The presence was incredibly weak though, it seemed to have been drained and exhausted. Dracula simply made his way to the general hospital and followed the familiar presence. He came to a stop before a solid steel door and two guards standing in front of it as this was a more, private, section of the hospital.

"Sir, you're not allowed to be-" the men were silenced as Dracula snapped their necks with a telekinetic though and watched as they turned to ash.

'Intriguing, seems like there is more here than what I initially thought.' Dracula thought as he tore the door off its hinges with a simple tug and walked in as he looked over the lab. There were many items and tools, several boards and papers, a couple of old computers and a dissection table. Dracula then turned his attention to the large iron maiden, while crude looking, was holding the presence he felt beforehand. He walked over and removed the locks as the doors opened up and a person felt out. Dracula watched as the person, who was heavily injured and malnourished, got up and leaned on the table as he looked to his savior.

"Who are you?" he asked as he was intimidated by the Vampire and sensed something familiar within Dracula.

"I believe I would be asking that question, demon-vampire." Dracula said as he saw that the young man's fangs were more pronounced and his aura was similar to the demon brothers that were under Carmilla's envoy.

"My bad, my name is Hiccup, my demon name is too complex to pronounce. I am lady Carmilla's scout and intel operative, and the third brother to Olrox and Brauner." Hiccup introduced himself as he bowed. Dracula thought back to the entry in Carmilla's diary where she sent her servant out to scout the Elemental Nations (they returned to that), looks like he was caught and detained.

"I see, I am the Dragon, Dracul. I'm the owner of Carmilla's castle as she and Jasmine have passed, in turn I'm also the sole ruler of her vampire legions and the other supernatural." Dracula said as he gave brief summary to Carmilla's servant. Hiccup took the news of his brother's deaths and the ones he cared for hard as he looked to his hands. He didn't blame Dracula as he was aware of the prophecy as well.

"Change of subject, how exactly did you end up in here?" Dracula asked as he folded his arms.

"Well, you already know that I was sent here to scout out new territory right before you would face my Queen. However I ended up being captured by this woman with pink hair and her followers. They did something to stop me from fighting back and I soon ended up on this table, being cut into and experimented on. The woman used my blood, a mixture of my powers and lady Carmilla's blood to form some type of serum that she injected into herself and her followers, along with this one guy she likes." Hiccup said as Dracula figured out that Sakura was the one who was behind Hiccup's capture and experimentation.

"She also used said serum to create these 'pets' of hers, in essence she made herself immortal like us and has no problems feasting on her own people to keep her hunger sated. Hiccup said as he went over to a computer and typed in some commands as it showed Sakura performing the tests and experiments' on a strapped down Hiccup. The feed ended as the computer was destroyed by Hiccup as he hated what they did to him.

"Well, I'll pay this woman a visit as I happen to have the unfortunate circumstances of knowing her." Dracula said as Hiccup looked to him and asked.

"If you could grant me one last request, my King?" he asked as Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be?' Dracula asked as he sensed Hiccup was melancholic after hearing the news of what happened while he was away.

"End my existence. I cannot live with the knowledge that my loved ones are dead and I was used as a lab rat." Hiccup said as Dracula summoned his Void Sword.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he held the sword up, ready to pierce the demon-vampire's chest. Hiccup nodded as Dracula plunged the sword through the young demon.

"Thank you…" Hiccup said as he turned to ash as Dracula dispelled his sword and sensed something else familiar. He teleported to the specific hospital room and came upon the sight of a frail and elderly man confined to his bed and breathing into a mask. Dracula knew who this man was, it was his first friend from the Leaf, the one who he considered a brother in all but blood, despite their differences. Dracula moved over to where he was stand right next to the bed as the elderly man turned his milky white eyes to the vampire and spoke through his mask, which had a speaker installed as he need the mask as it was hooked up to life support.

"Hello… Naruto…" Sasuke said in a withered voice.

"I will admit that it's surprising to see still alive after all this time." Dracula said as he had a smile. Sasuke chuckled weakly as he responded.

"Don't be… In truth I never expected to be revived after out last fight… But Sakura managed to bring me back… soon after, she injected me with something when I was resting… she's gone mad with power…" Sasuke said as Dracula was interested in finding this out, he always knew Sakura's 'admiration' for Sasuke was more… adamant than normal crushes go.

"So she's gone off the deep end and rules with an iron fist." Dracula said as Sasuke nodded. The elderly Uchiha pressed a button on the arm panel as a hidden drawer popped open in front of Dracula's legs. The vampire knelt down and opened it as he picked out the item inside. It was a sword, a beautiful one at that. **(The Sword is Vlad the Impaler's from Assassin's Creed Revelations). **Dracula inspected the blade as heheld it in his hands, it was expertly crafted and had a red gem placed in the hilt.

"This blade… is my gift to you… I worked on it in secret… the gem was left behind by your summons… after we killed Itachi… I call it, Muramasa… use it to take my life…" Sasuke said as Dracula nodded and poised the sword over Sasuke.

"I can finally be… with my family…" Sasuke said before Dracula plunged the sword down and through Sasuke and the bed, blood coating the weapon. Dracula watched as Sasuke shuddered as he turned to ashes. He pulled the sword free and watched as it absorbed the blood on it, the gem glowing faintly. Dracula sealed the sword away as he left the hospital, the life-support flat-lining as the private line it was connected to notified the one on the other end.

Dracula was walking down a road as he was thinking of something. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice called out.

"Hold it right there, Murderer!" Dracula paused as he turned around to see the person talking, it was Sakura and she didn't look a day older when he last saw her (when she sentenced him to death).

"Yes?" Dracula said as he played ignorant, Sakura frowned as she spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not leaving, not after murdering my beloved husband and father to my child." Sakura snarled as Dracula noted the kid next to her, and the small army of her followers behind her.

"And what makes you think you can stop me? It's quite easy to come and go really." Dracula said as he smirked.

"Detain him, I want him on my operating table!" Sakura shouted as her guards nodded as they charged at him, hissing and snarling as Dracula noted that they all had Hiccup's powers. Dracula just brought out Muramasa and used this opportunity to test out the sword. He cut through the followers that attacked him as some of them changed to grotesque creatures as they grew desperate **(Necromorphs, these are Sakura's 'pets'). **Dracula had fun as he destroyed them and caused damage to the Village, Sakura and her kid were left of her forces as the common people scattered, trying to get away. Dracula just put the sword away as he spoke.

"So, is that all you can throw at me? A couple of half-baked science experiments? I can see why your 'dear husband' wanted to leave." He said as the child screamed in fury as they ran to attack Dracula, only to be mercilessly cut down as Dracula obliterated the young one with a wave of his hand and a flare of his power.

"NO!" Sakura shrieked in loss as she glared to Dracula.

"You monster!" she spat as Dracula just laughed at this.

"You're not the first one who has called me that, and you certainly won't be the last one either." He remarked as Sakura pulled out a syringe of a muddy red fluid and stabbed it into her thigh. She dropped the item as she fell to her knees and her form began to change. She turned into this disgusting and revolting creature the size of a house as it roared at him. The thing was clumsy and a mindless brute as it tried to attack Dracula, only for him to beat it down with his Chaos Claws, destroy its limbs with the Void Sword and throw it into the central tower with his Shadow Whip. Dracula then teleported and reappeared high in the air as he looked down on the village as people were dying from the 'outbreak' as Sakura was eating them to nourish herself. Dracula simply held out his left hand as he closed his eyes.

"The key to this technique is focus, picture an orb the size of an apple, forming from your power." Ahri's voice was heard as it went through the Vampire's mind. His power began to flow to his outstretched hand as it took shape. It was a black orb with dark red aura flowing off it. The orb grew to the size of an apple as it was brimming with his dark power, red lightning dancing over its surface. Dracula opened his eyes as visions of people were going through his head. His parents, his friends, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Shizune, Kiba, Sasuke and his family (sans Itachi). Dracula's eyes moistened up a bit as he thought of his family, Erza, his parents, the junchuuriki and the Tailed Ones, Menma and John… Samus… Marie, whose appearance shifted back to Ahri as she was smiling warmly at him, her beauty enhanced by shining light. Dracula grit his teeth as he muttered his technique.

"Demonic Mediggo!" he said as the orb fired out of his hand and sailed to its target, the center of the Leaf. The orb impacted the ruined tower that Sakura was at, feasting on people, it let off a brief light flicker before the entirety of the village and more was consumed in an earth shattering explosion, a dark dome of power exploded outwards from ground zero as it consumed everything in its path **(think of how a Sub-Space Bomb goes off in Brawl's campaign). **The dome reached a certain point in growth as it exploded completely, sending out a shockwave that turned everything within a 20 mile radius to nothing but a wasteland. Dracula lowered himself as he landed and began to walk back to his castle, not caring of the vast distance. He eventually reached the coastline as he had been walking through the remains of the town he lived in with Ahri and Samus, nature had taken over as it was a lush forest. He paused when he spotted something shiny on the ground, covered lightly by foliage as he leaned down and retrieved it and stood up as he held them items in his hand. It was three peculiar items, two rings and a necklace. Dracula knew what they were, His and Ahri's wedding rings that signified their bond, and Samus's necklace that she always wore even when she would wear nothing else. Dracula heard a light sizzling sound accompanied by the smell of flesh burning as the jewelry burned a hole through his hand and fell to the forest floor. Dracula just clenched his hand into a fist as the wound healed over.

"I forgot… blessed metal…" Dracula commented as he brought out a small case and used his telekinesis to retrieve them and place them in there before he put the box away. Dracula closed his eyes as his form burst into smoke and formed something larger, and draconian. Dracula's form now resembled a black wyvern which was marginally smaller than his infamous Dragon Form, with jagged spikes going down his form, this form was gained soon after he dealt with Zeref and Acnologia. In this form he could do bombing runs and reach speeds that could break the sound barrier. **(He turns into Alduin from Elder Scrolls V; Skyrim). **Dracula flapped his wings as he took to the skies and flew home. Dracula soon desired a true death, but he masked his desires as he continued his war against the Brotherhood, meanwhile the girls were starting to develop romantic feelings for him (Miia hid those feelings, the other four expressed them to him) as his calm and caring demeanor for his loyal subordinates made them happy. Satan soon sent his top creation and most ruthless follower after the Prince of Darkness in an attempt to kill him off as Satan would rather face his most hated foe when he was weakened or not at all rather than head on at full power.

_(The Weapon)_

Dracula had a gut feeling that something was off as he was sitting in his throne. Grayfia reported that Hell was more quiet than usual (she had a way to see into her old home) and mentioned that Satan was in a jovial mood, which is never a good thing really. That's when Dracula sensed something large had entered his 'sparring chambers' (The Underworld where he fought and killed the Forgotten One, the Dimensional Prison is still within the Castle). Dracula got out of his chair and moved over to the middle of the room as he focused his power to his hands. The Vampire Lord plunged them into the air before him and pulled apart as he ripped open a hole between the realms to the Underworld. Before he could react, a harpoon shot forth and through his gut as he was pulled into the Underworld, the tear closing up as he was pulled in. Dracula managed to cut the cord connected to the harpoon as he came to a stop and ripped the projectile free as he tossed it to the side. That's when Dracula noticed he wasn't alone in this place as he looked up to see who else was in the Underworld with him.

"That wasn't always there, was it…?" Dracula said as he took in its size and form. The thing was between the Titan he fought in the Lake of Oblivion and the one he encountered in the Titan's Graveyard in terms of size. Its form was centurion in nature, but also more bestial and menacing. It looked to be composed of flesh and metal formed together as it radiated raw power from Hell itself. Its red eyes glaring down at Dracula as it flexed its claws. **(The Ultima Weapon from Final Fantasy XIV). **

Dracula immediately dodged as the thing went on annihilation mode, its target, him. The beast let out a roar as it began to fire off blasts of energy from its eyes and hands, it also fired off homing projectiles that Dracula dodged as they released some type of gas that he inadvertently breathed in. The Prince of Darkness brought out his Chaos Claws as he appeared next to its front leg and punched it as he burned a hole through it. The thing swiped at him as he avoided it and began to punch out the other legs as the thing collapsed on top of him. Dracula pushed up as he lifted the thing above his head by its underside and threw it to a nearby platform. The creature got back up as its legs reformed and it lunged to Dracula, landing back on the main platform. The fight was harsh and chaotic as this creature proved to be quite deadly as it shook of Dracula's attacks like they were bee stings. Dracula realized that the thing had released some type of biological agent that was screwing him over from the inside, his powers were getting weaker, and his healing factor was slowing, just what the hell did Satan have this thing made of?

The fight continued on as the platforms and floating rocks were being destroyed as Dracula was getting thrown around by Satan's colossal servant as he couldn't really do much against it, despite his best efforts. Eventually Dracula was on his last leg as the hellish monstrosity that Satan sent after him showed no signs of fatigue or injury from its self-regeneration/reconstruction abilities. Dracula heard a dark chuckle echo over the Underworld as he recognized it.

"Having fun, Gabriel?" Satan asked as Dracula was a tad bit exhausted as he was heavily affected by whatever gas this thing had let out.

"Satan…" Dracula muttered as he really wasn't in the mood to chat with the Devil. Satan just chuckled again as he spoke.

"How do you like my greatest pet, I've given it orders specifically to detain you and if capable of doing so, kill you permanently." Satan's voice echoed out as the Fallen Angel was still in Hell. Dracula grunted in annoyance as he was down on a knee from his pain. His form was battered and had several deep wounds, his cloak was ruined, his pants had tears and his belt clasp (that thing he has on, looks like a wrestling belt really) was also gone. Dracula got up to stand but was sent back to his knees as it shot out streams of purple/blue lightning from its hands at him.

"Just what in all that is supernatural is this damned thing…" Dracula growled out as his body convulsed from the lightning. As much as he would hate to admit it, this thing had the upper hand as it not only proved invulnerable against his skills. But it also could absorb what he dished out into power to fuel it, not that it didn't have massive power of its own to begin with.

"Aww, does little Gabriel have problems facing my personal war machine? I even outfitted it with means of taking you out of the picture for good. I do say that it is doing a phenomenal job." Satan commented as Dracula knew the Devil had a grin, even if he couldn't see him.

"As much as I enjoy watching you suffer, I have business to attend to once you are gone, finish him…" Satan commanded as he cut his communication. The behemoth simply aimed its hand at Dracula and charged up its power as it unleashed copious streams of lightning at the Vampire Lord. Dracula hissed in agony as he was assaulted by so much lightning. Lightning magic was a double edged sword for the Prince of Darkness, while he could use it like how Carmilla and Jasmine could, but he also was prone to being harmed by it as it was a 'weakness' to him, he didn't know why either. Every atom of his being was in white hot agony as he let out a pained growl as he placed his hands to the ground in pain.

'I… will-not… end here!" Dracula growled out as he forced himself to stand up as he was still taking the lightning.

"You… will not… kill me… no one will!" Dracula roared as he flared out his power in a shockwave that had the titan from Hell stumble back as its attack was stopped. Dracula's Chaos Claws flared to life as he lunged in and tore out the front left leg from its socket and sent a blast of Hellfire into the wound to prevent it from healing. Dracula then moved over to its tail as he grabbed it and began to swing the servant of Satan around like it was a weight on a rope before he let go, sending it crashing into a platform. Dracula sprouted his Demonic Wings as he flew after it, intent on devouring its beating heart. The cyborg creature landed as it got back up and received a punch to the head that shattered the armor on the left side of its face, exposing the fleshy insides. Dracula summoned Muramasa as he stabbed the sword down into the exposed eye as the creature roared in pain. It managed to shake off the King of Vampires as he landed on his feet and felt re-energized a bit as the sword absorbed the black/green blood. Dracula held Muramasa in his left hand and summoned his Void Sword in his right as he jumped in and began to move between the creature's attacks as he was landing blows against its underside. Dracula sealed the swords away and jumped inside the monster from a gaping wound he made. He didn't really know where exactly he was but he set out to destroy it from the inside out, regaining the fuel to his powers that it stole.

The beast from Hell was trying all it could to get Dracula out, even tearing through its own form to reach him. It got a hold of Dracula's foot and pulled him out as it slammed him into the floor. This didn't stop the Vampire as he turned to mist and moved up along its arm, having it begin to decay (rust and rot). He reformed as he spin-kicked its face and forced it to crash on its side. Dracula dropped as he focused his power into his arms as they formed into his Dragon Form front arms, partial transformation, and dug his claws into the deep gash in its underbelly. The Dragon violently tore the wound open even more as its insides spilled out like an over-stuffed bag of trash. The servant from Hell was not going to go out without taking Dracula with him and got up to play one last card. The creature tore off its torso armor, exposing a fleshy/mechanical core in the middle of its chest the size of a house. Dracula stopped what he was doing as he noticed that it was going to do a suicide attack in hopes of wiping him out, not on his watch. He canceled his partial transformation and used his Shadow Whip to rappel up to the core.

"And what would this be?" he asked as he punched the core, leaving spider web cracks on the impact. This didn't seem to deter the creature as it focused on using all its powers to power up its core for meltdown followed by its suicide detonation. Dracula continued to chip away at the core as he was making minimal progress as the thing began to melt, well the armor as the flesh was sizzling up like acid. The thing let out a shuddering laugh of sorts as it reached the final stage and lit up like an exploding sun. Dracula was thrown back from the sheer force of the explosion as he went through several rock clusters and landed in a heap. Dracula struggled to get up as he was exhausted and in pain from the suicide detonation. He transformed into his Dragon Form and made his way over to the corpse of the creature as there were still some remains left, and a whole veritable aura of power lingering off it. The Dragon began to feast as it was tearing chunks of flesh and armor off as it was consumed, no room for chewing. Dracula also absorbed the power left behind as it added to his own. The Dragon let out a guttural growl before it shifted back into Dracula as he collapsed to his knees, dry heaving as he shoved his fingers into his mouth. This got the reaction he needed as he threw up on the floor, purging his body of that toxin that he had inhaled earlier.

"Master!" a voice called out as Grayfia managed to enter the Underworld as she ran over to him in worry. Dracula moved to get up as he stumbled when Grayfia caught him and held him up.

"Here." She said as she pulled off the frilled wrist band and presented to him her exposed wrist (Grayfia's in her maid outfit). Dracula grabbed the limb and bit down as he began to feed, his wounds and powers regenerating as he took in her blood. He finished as he let go and thanked her.

"What is Satan's Titanus doing here?" she asked as she looked to the devoured remains, sensing a small sect of power left in the corpse.

"You know this creature?" Dracula asked as Grayfia nodded.

"This was Satan's trump card during his rebellion in Heaven long ago. You see, Hell existed before he was sentenced there by Unohana. Those that aided in his uprising were also sent with him as well, out of all the Fallen Angels that were cast out, Akeno is the only one who sided with you instead of Lucifer. In Hell, his followers were changed from their once pure forms into monstrosities, including the Titanus. I can see that he made several adjustments and changes for it to be the deadliest of his servants." Grayfia said as she examined the remains, and was surprised when the remaining power merged with some of the armor and turned into a ball of light. The orb flew over to her as it split into four pieces and encased her arms and legs. The light still glowed on her which soon shifted into a pocket watch that she wore as a necklace, resting on her bosom.

"Besides worrying about my well-being, is there something else you wanted to say?" Dracula asked as Grayfia nodded.

"The Brotherhood has amassed a large army as they are marching towards the castle, they also have two Siege Titans as well and many holy artifacts to aid them." Grayfia said as Dracula nodded.

"Return to the castle and inform them to not retaliate, I have a surprise for the Brotherhood." He said as Grayfia nodded as he made a portal for her to leave as it closed and he clenched his hands.

"Time to test out my new abilities…" he said as he felt his power combining the Titanus's as he had the remains of the corpse break down into blood that he absorbed.

(Mortal Realm)

"Forward, my comrades! Let us end this threat once and for all!" a Brotherhood commander yelled out as the army, numbering 100,000 men, marched to Dracula's castle with the intent of wiping out the scourge that was Dracula. It was night as they were sure they could win, that's when a large portal opened up in the sky as this caught everyone's attention. A large metallic dragon burst from the portal as it closed and landed on its feet, skidding through Brotherhood forces as they were crushed. Everyone was stunned as they took in this new arrival. Dracula just smirked (though it wasn't shown in his new form) as he was going to enjoy this **(This Dragon form of Dracula's is Bahamut from Final Fantasy X). **The humanoid dragon let out a stream of lightning from its clawed hands that incinerated dozens of knights as they reacted.

"Destroy it!" the following battle proved to be of little trouble as Dracula used his new form's powers and abilities to decimate the army and the two Siege Titans (they were a tad bit smaller than the one that would be created for the final assault later). Once the fighting ended as the army was wiped out, Dracula returned to normal as he took in the carnage and death with a satisfied smirk before he returned to his castle. While he wasn't really aware, someone else wanted his powers for themselves.

_(The Snake King and the traitor)_

Dracula was taking a stroll through the woods that were near his former home. His mind was occupied with different thoughts as he just walked, ignoring the many animals that scattered in fear of him. His ears then picked up the sound of a soft giggle that was familiar to him. He looked to find the source as he caught a glimpse of blue-black hair, a white fox tail and golden eyes. Only one person he knew had those features, Dracula followed the mysterious person as he was curious and hopeful.

"Love, how I missed you…" Ahri's voice sound out through the forest as Dracula followed her.

"Hang on…" Dracula said softly as he wanted to confirm if this was real, was his beloved wife back in the land of the living? He eventually managed to catch up as he saw her enter a shimmering pool of water. He sensed that the pool was a gateway to someplace else, and without much thought he walked into as he disappeared under the teal waters. The pool dried up as the gateway was closed, thus preventing anyone entering or exiting that way. Dracula landed in a crouch as he took in his new surroundings, from the looks of it, he was in the realm of some one that loved snakes. The palace, the grounds, hell even the walkway that lead to said palace was decorated in snake themed architecture. Dracula just got up as he saw that 'Ahri' had entered the palace and followed her as he wanted answers. The Vampire walked in as he tore down the front doors and looked around to see if he could find her. He didn't take long as she made her presence known when he entered the main room.

"Is it really you…?" Dracula asked as she stood before him without a shred of clothing on with a smile on her face.

"It is, dearest husband. You look troubled, is something the matter?" she asked as Dracula moved to her, not realizing he had walked into a trap. 'Ahri' hugged him as she added.

"No need for tears, I am here." She said as Dracula hesitantly put his arms around her. Dracula then heard a different voice behind him.

"And you are in my grasp, Prince of Darkness." Before he could react, 'Ahri' pulled away from him as a large scythe blade burst from his torso, spraying his blood on 'Ahri'. Dracula was lifted up and thrown across the room as he recovered and looked to see that the attacker was a large male who wielded a wicked-looking scythe** (Orochi X form)**. Dracula watched as 'Ahri' began to laugh, not a sweet and kind laugh that he cherished, but a cold and insane one as the room shifted to a large den of writhing serpents and rock formations. Dracula could tell that the blade was laced with some type of venom as he felt hid limbs were as heavy as lead. His wrist were in shackles as Orochi had a granite pair of pillars hold him above the serpents. 'Ahri' had a miasma of lavender purple energy coat her form before she dropped the illusion to reveal someone else.

(The audience)

'Da-Ji…" Ahri growled in a low tone as her eyes narrowed upon seeing her traitorous student from her past. Trevor simply raised an eyebrow at this as everyone continued to watch.

(Back to the memories)

"You are quite the easy one to deceive, Vampire…" Da-Ji said as she sat down on an ornamental sphere that doubled as her weapon. Orochi smirked as his eyes feasted upon the fearsome and terrifying Lord Dracula.

"How quaint of you to join out little party, Naruto." Orochi said as he sent out a paralyzing burst of lightning that struck Dracula, causing him to grunt in pain.

"I know all about you, vampire. Your achievements, your losses and much more. The bitch in the clouds wasn't the only deity to have their eyes on you as you were destined for greatness, be it light or dark." Orochi added as he sent another burst of lightning at Dracula as it struck him. The Lord of Shadows groaned in pain as Orochi had his palace begin to siphon out his powers.

"Just because you pose the biggest threat to both the Holy bitch and the Fallen One's plans, doesn't mean that you have no other contestants who want your power." Da-Ji said as she moved in and stroked Dracula's face with her hand, her nails leaving thin cuts as she giggled.

"What's wrong, did I upset the big, bad Dragon for playing with his emotions?" Da-Ji taunted as she moved away from the Prince of Darkness.

"I'm going to make the both of you wish you were dead when I get out of here…" Dracula growled as Orochi sent another stream of lightning at him as he let out a hiss of pain. Seriously, what was it with his sensitivity to lightning? He was immune to holy powers and relics and could shrug off fatal wounds like they were small cuts, but a blast of lightning magic had him reeling in pain, what gives? Orochi continued his 'shock therapy' as he eventually released as wisps of smoke rose from Dracula's form.

"I will leave him to you for now, Da-Ji. Don't keep me waiting…" Orochi said as he burst into green flames and vanished.

"Ok Lord Orochi!" Da-Ji happily said as she turned her attention back to Dracula, she skipped over on the stone bridge with a playful demeanor that hid her cruelty. She messed around with Dracula as he was essentially a caged animal at the moment, a pissed caged animal who could cause untold amounts of destruction and death on a whim. Da-Ji then decided to mess with his head about his 'precious' wife as she grew a sinister smirk as she was hanging off his back.

"I'm curious about you, Mr. Vampire." Da-Ji started as Dracula was wanting to end her but he couldn't as these damned chains and totem pillars were sapping him of his powers.

"And what would that be, little runt." Dracula growled out as he tugged at the chains experimentally.

"You hold your wife on a pedestal and have no ill feelings towards her, yet she's the one for your suffering, she hid your son from you, your legacy…." Da-Ji said as she formed a vision mirror in front of the two.

"What are you rambling on about…?" Dracula demanded as Da-Ji simply moved a slender hand around and pressed a finger to his lips with a hushing noise from her mouth.

"Think about it, how much do you really know of your loving wife? Can you really say that you knew her well enough to trust and love her? She never spoke much of her past prior to being with you, she knew of this little road you currently tread and did nothing to stop it. And the most important of all, she hid your son from you and took that knowledge to her grave." Da-Ji said as those scenes were played before Dracula as he was now conflicted. He knew his wife well as he would like to believe, but what Da-Ji said planted the seed of doubt in his mind. If his love did know of the Prophecy, why didn't she tell him about it, why hide their son from him. Sure he knew he wasn't exactly the best when it came to parentage, as his prior experiences with Menma and John were anything, but he should have known that he had a son with Marie instead of being left in the dark about the whole thing. Instead the boy was taken by the Brotherhood and raised to go against him, and look where that got them.

"Want to know another secret about your lover? You're not the only man she's sunken her claws into, to her, you were just another toy." Da-Ji whispered in his ear as she had him where she wanted him.

"What do you mean…?" Dracula asked after a brief moment of silence as Da-Ji gained a sinister smirk. Now for the final touch, Dracula had no knowledge of this fox as Ahri never spoke about her former student that betrayed her, so it was easier for Da-Ji to get into his head using the knowledge she gained from watching over the two with Orochi.

"She never told you? Well, allow me to shed some light on what Ahri truly is…" Da-Ji said as she had the mirror change scenes to show one that she knew would be the final straw. Dracula watched as the mirror shifted to show a cave, one that he recognized, it was Ahri's former home long before she was sealed in Mito. However that's not what had his attention, which was a duo rutting about on the bed of flowers in the center of cave. He saw Ahri on her hands and knees, panting and moaning like a bitch in heat, and the other? None other than Madara Uchiha with a smirk on his face.

"What is this…?" Dracula asked as what he was seeing was beginning to have an effect on him, was this really the woman he loved?

"Well for starters, that is Ahri, the woman you loved and cared for deeply. And the man with long hair would be Madara Uchiha. As you can see, the two seem to be enjoying themselves quite well. Here is the kicker…" Da-Ji said as she stopped talking as 'Ahri' spoke over her moaning.

"Yes, I am yours Madara! Take me as your woman!" she said as Madara laughed as he continued to pump away.

"You are mine to do with as I please, bitch! This is such a thrill! I am your master and the only one you will obey and desire, everyone else are simple peons that will be used to find a way to bring me back in case I perish!" Madara said with glee. 'Ahri' had a fucked-stupid look on her face as she fell forward, her tongue rolling out as she replied.

"Yes! All for you, I will find a suitable host for your revival and then we can be together!" she said before she screamed out in orgasm as Madara came as well. Dracula felt his heart shatter to a million pieces as he heard that, unable to look away as Madara and 'Ahri' continued their romp. Da-Ji watched from behind the Vampire as she noticed he had a devastated look in his eyes. She had the mirror shatter and the technique end. (Unknown to Dracula, 'Ahri' in the vision that was rutting with Madara was actually Da-Ji herself disguised as her former teacher).

"Now you know what kind of person your wife really is, she would've eventually killed you and bring back Madara to be with him. While things changed, that still didn't stop her as she would let all this happen to you, your fall, hiding away your son, keeping secrets from you. All to serve her own ends. I am surprised she didn't kill you then to bring Madara back sooner, as you are powerful enough to surpass him. Looks like you got lucky as she's gone and you are alive." Da-Ji said as she smiled to the vampire as Dracula stare was locked on the traitorous student.

"…Thank you, for sharing this information with me…" Dracula said as he felt lost, betrayed, abandoned… hopeless. Da-Ji just smiled as she floated up to Dracula and moved closer to him.

"It's alright mister, we outcasts should stick together, she betrayed me as much as she did to you as well." She said as she wrapped her hugs around the Prince of Darkness's torso and rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes then snapped open in pain as she felt fangs pierce her neck and begin to drain her blood. Da-Ji tried to pull away as Dracula had a strong hold with his jaws as he feasted.

"G-get off me!" Da-Ji screamed as she managed to free herself as she ended up having a chunk torn from her neck as she moved back, Dracula had blood coating his lower face, neck and upper chest as he swallowed the chunk of flesh he ripped from her and chuckled darkly as her blood purged the toxin that was in Orochi's scythe. She was unprepared when his legs lunged up and nailed her right in the gut as she was sent flying back and crashed into a rock formation. The shackles and chains holding him up turned white hot as they melted as Dracula landed on the rock floor, rubbing his wrists as he got up.

"While I thanked you for shedding new light on the one I loved, that still doesn't mean I'm not going to let the two of you live." Dracula said as he cracked his knuckles before moving to her location and began to beat her as she tried to fight back. Da-Ji was not as powerful as Orochi or close to her former teacher either, so she was nothing compared to the dreaded Lord of Shadows as he brutalized her.

"Lord Orochi, please help me!" she called out in hopes that he would save for from imminent death. Dracula stomped down on her spine as the sickening crack sounded out as he broke her spinal column, relishing her screams as he showed no mercy. He continued to beat her within an inch of her life as she was burned, stabbed and struck by his weapons, her right arm was gone at the elbow and she had harsh burns along her body, coupled with various bruises, stabs and other injuries.

"Looks like your beloved master has no desire to come to your aid, which means he cares nothing for you." Dracula smirked as he summoned Muramasa and stabbed it into her chest as she was on her knees, her back arched over the floor. The blade was pointing straight down and into the floor as Dracula shoved his fingers into her mouth and pulled. Da-Ji's howls of pain grew louder as Dracula was going slow as he was tearing her jaw apart. With a final tug, Dracula had torn off the upper half of Da-Ji's head at the mouth as he dropped the decapitated head, her body convulsing as he lower mouth and tongue did so as well. He ripped Muramasa forward by its blade as her body was cleaved in two at the chest down to her sex and flipped the sword in reverse grip before driving it into Da-Ji's severed head. He let go of the handle as he sighed in pleasure with a smirk, his form sprayed with her blood as he absorbed it, leaving him clean. Dracula held his hand out as a misty aura collected in his palm and took the form of a sphere, teal in color with a purple core that he stored away in his cloak before he put away Muramasa. Dracula saw a portal open a few feet in front of him as he knew that this would lead to Orochi.

"Perfect, now to deal with the snake..." He muttered as he walked to the portal, punting aside Da-Ji's head as it fell into the pit of snakes. The vampire vanished as he stepped into the portal and came to an interesting place. A small/narrow cliff above a massive whirlpool made of lava, he looked around and saw that the surrounding were a rocky canyon that stretched on forever.

"Welcome, Prince of Darkness. I see that you dealt with my loyal servant." Orochi said as he was floating above the lava, the Serpent King had a smirk as his arms were folded over his chest.

"Enough small talk, Orochi. I know that you have the means of getting out of this place, and I intend on leaving." Dracula said as he looked to his target.

"I wouldn't expect nothing less from the one who instill such fear in Death and the Devil himself." Orochi said as he manipulated ground to cover the lava as he landed on his feet. Orochi brought out his scythe as he smirked at Dracula.

"Come then, Vampire. Give me the satisfaction of taking your life and gaining your power for myself." Orochi said as Dracula summoned his Void Sword as the two lunged in and clashed blades. Dracula pulled back and ducked under a swipe from the larger being (Orochi stands at 8 ft. tall, Dracula is 6 ft. 1 in. tall), his scythe missing his hair by a centimeter. Dracula lunged up with his sword as he grazed a small cut on Orochi's chin as the Serpent Lord drove a knee into Dracula's chest as he flew back and landed on his feet. They didn't stop as they resumed their fight, both aiming to kill the other. One was the Lord of Serpents and an old adversary to both man and the deities, the other was the biggest threat to mankind and the one who bested the Fallen One as a mortal. They traded blows as Dracula switched between Muramasa, The Void Sword and the Shadow Whip as he battled Orochi, who used his sinister scythe to try and kill Dracula. Orochi despised mankind and the other deities as they sealed him away to a single confined realm, so he plotted to exact vengeance by returning and destroying the deities and enslaving mankind in retribution for his imprisonment (his backstory is somewhat paralleling to The Forgotten One's). To do that he needed Dracula's power to serve his own ends, though he could take the pleasure of ending some of the deities as Dracula had already killed a few. Dracula wasn't interested to know about Orochi or this little servant he murdered beforehand, all he wanted was to drain Orochi of his life-force and see him dead at his feet.

"You're pretty good, for a parasite…" Orochi said as grew annoyed as Dracula would turn to mist and out of harm's way when Orochi believed he could land a vicious blow on the smaller opponent.

"You're not half bad either, garden snake…" Dracula said as he insulted Orochi, who disliked being slandered. Their fight raged on as Dracula feigned a dodge and dispelled his sword before bring out his Chaos Claws. He gripped the blade with one hand and punched down with his free hand, shattering the scythe blade to dozens of pieces. Before Orochi could react, Dracula held a broken fragment of the scythe and drove it into Orochi's torso, underneath his ribs as he punctured his lung. The Prince of Darkness spin-kicked the Serpent King away as Orochi flew back and landed with a grunt.

"You're starting to get boring, Orochi." Dracula said as he had his Chaos Claws disperse. Orochi just grinned as he was thoroughly enjoying this.

"How about I take things up a notch." Orochi said as he slammed his fist to the ground as it collapsed and grew out to reveal the lava whirlpool. Dracula brought out his Demonic Wings as he kept above the lava, not desiring to take a dip as he watched Orochi fall into the molten earth. He wasn't kept waiting as the lava grew restless as eight titanic horned serpent heads emerged, hissing and writhing about. Orochi had formed into his destructive form that he ravaged the world with in the past prior to being sealed away.

"Intriguing, I suppose I should gift the Gorgon Sisters with a sect of Orochi's power to see if they can harness it." Dracula commented as he flew in and avoided the heads as he drop-kicked the main one, which he believed as it was slightly larger than the rest. Dracula leaped back as the other heads lunged in to try and eat him. Dracula landed on the outermost head as he skated down its neck, flipping to the others as he avoided their bites and fire they spewed out. The Prince of Darkness then flew into the air above the writhing heads as he transformed into his Dragon Form as it was now a clash of the titans, The Dragon against The Hydra. They fought with such viciousness and cruelty that they could've been mistaken for bitter enemies who fought over the centuries. The Dragon clamped down and tore off two of the heads at the necks and burned/gored several others. The Dragon did not go unscathed as he received many bites and lost chunks of his body that were torn out. The Dragon grabbed the central head and pried its mouth open as it exhaled a gout of fire down the Hydra's mouth &amp; neck. The Dragon burst into black smoke and embers as he returned to Dracula and used his Demonic Wings to fly over and land on the small cliff he was on earlier and turned to face the Hydra, watching as it regrew it's heads and roared at him in fury. Dracula then focused his powers as red-lightning danced over his arms and hands as he flexed them and sent his hands forward as he let loose a storm of demonic lightning that struck the mythical serpent.

Dracula grit his teeth as he focused on destroying the multi-headed beast as it writhed in agony, the lightning cooking it alive as each head was roasted from the inside out and turned to smoked snake. Eventually the central head remained as the others were dead and Dracula ceased his lightning barrage and flew up with his Demonic Wings above the snake's head as he dive-bombed with a fierce look.

"Come on out, Orochi!" Dracula said as he dropped into the central head's mouth as it clamped down on him. The head convulsed violently as parts were being blown off from the inside before it exploded like a bloody balloon. Dracula and Orochi flew out as the lava whirlpool solidified to stone as the corpse of the Hydra collapsed on it. The two landed on top of the body where the heads connected together as they resumed their fight, resorting to their hands and feet. Dracula brought out his Chaos Claws as Orochi encased his knuckles in electrical power as they fought on, Orochi showed some signs of exhaustion as did Dracula, mostly from the damned placed sapping up a good portion of his powers. This didn't deter the two as they still sought to kill one another as Orochi parried and retaliated with a left hook and Dracula broke the arm at the elbow. Dracula switched to CQC as he sensed that Orochi was pouring venom into his claws with each landed hit, which meant Dracula's vision was getting blurry and his insides feeling the burn of the venom as they were eating away at his organs, damn it this shit hurt like a motherfucker. Dracula also had his left arm at the shoulder torn off and crushed as he responded by digging his claws into Orochi's chest, just centimeters away from tearing into his heart. Eventually they came to an end as Orochi gripped Dracula's head in his hands as he was ready to crush it like a watermelon. Dracula responded by punching his right fist into Orochi's gut, deep in the intestines as Orochi coughed up blood.

"W-wait, Dracula… think of what we could achieve together…" Orochi shuddered out as hellfire was cooking him from the inside out as he was not wanting to die. Dracula was panting as he had several injuries on his person, plus with the venom Orochi had implanted in him.

"Listen up, Orochi, I'm only going to say this in a way you can understand clearly." Dracula said as one of his eyes was gone and blood was going down his face from an open cut on his head.

"My Liege, please…" Orochi begged as he knew he lost and his life was in Dracula's hands, hand if you want to be technical. Dracula just focused his power into his right fist as he replied.

"I'm about to blow my load all over your insides." Dracula said as he felt like saying something humorous and crude.

"W-what the…?" Orochi started as he was confused.

"No Homo." Dracula added as he released the pent up power as it exploded outwards through Orochi's back, tearing him in two as the corpse was blown back and landed with a heavy thump, Orochi was no more. Dracula fell to a knee as he still had the venom inside his form, doing its work.

"Damn mongrels and their conniving ways…" Dracula growled out as he managed to get back to his feet, why did the powerful ones he faced resorted to using underhanded means to try and do him in? At least he played it straight to the point, if Dracula wanted you dead, there was no way you could hide or defend yourself from his wrath. He also found no fun in using such underhanded means like poisons and biological weapons. Well, time to see if the snake was still useful as he knew that there was still power coursing through the two corpses. He turned into his original Dragon form and began to feast on the larger corpse after swallowing Orochi's corpse. Dracula could taste that the Hydra's corpse was laced with venom, as a means to prevent harvest of it if the beast was killed, but he was sure that there was an antidote to the venom within the corpse as he continued to dig in. He eventually had his fill as the venom returned with a vengeance, causing him to stumble to the side a bit before collapsing with a roar. The Dragon lay still as the read aura that was over his body lost its luster and faded to black, matching the black hide/armor. The Dragon remained still as he was still in Orochi's pocket realm, that's when a small creature made its presence known as it rushed over to the large, apparently deceased, beast. The small animal was an ivory white fox with a trail of blue-black fur going down its head and to its lower back, its eye color was golden as it yipped to the Dragon. The small fox got on its hind legs as the front paws pressed against the snout as it yipped again. Ahri found this to be touching as the small fox had a resemblance to her, in a way.

Everyone watching was surprised when, soon after the fox's arrival and it's trying to wake him up, Dracula's jaws clamped oved the critter in an instant, crushing it between his teeth. The now dead fox was swallowed as The Dragon rose to his feet and let out a roar of triumph as his form began to break down to black-red mist and power. The mist soon took shape into something else, something unique. What was in place of The Dragon that everyone knew of and Dracula turned into, was a different type of dragon. The beast's scales and hide were golden and it had three serpentine heads and tails, tipped with barbs and spikes running down the necks and tails. It lacked upper arms as it had a set of large wings in place. Its eyes were glowing red with fury **(Dracula's new Dragon form he gained from devouring Orochi and the Hydra is King Gidorah from the Godzilla series, all of the images for his Dragon Forms are up on my profile as URL links/copy &amp; paste). **Dracula's new form let out a roar that sounded odd, yet terrifying before he breathed in and shot out three streams of lightning that tore open a dimensional hole to the castle from Orochi's realm. Dracula's current form returned to normal, and fully healed as well, as he looked back to the Hydra's corpse and held out his hand. The remainder of the Hydra's power, which form into a green orb the size of a watermelon, appeared in front of his hand as he collected it and walked through the portal, he'll have some of his servants come through and collect the corpse remains to see if it can still be used, that and break down the pocket realm and add it to his castle's power to boost its defenses and those inside.

_(Leaning of the truth)_

Dracula exited Orochi's realm as he realized that he was back in the forest he had been in earlier, before he was led into Orochi's place by Da-Ji. He looked to his old home as nature had completely overtaken it. The Vampire Lord was conflicted heavily about what he had learned about the one he loved and still had many questions. He pocketed the orb and made his way over to the home as he pushed open the door and walked in, the interior looked remained the same ever since he left on his quest ages ago for the God Mask, he was a fool back then, filled with hope that he could bring her back. But nothing ever could truly bring back the dead, he knew this for a fact. Dracula also noticed that the interior was also caked with vegetation as no one had lived in the place for quite some time. He went over and took the painting Marie did that was over the fireplace, odd, it remained untouched and as fresh as the day it was created despite the years of just hanging here while everything else was overwhelmed with nature. Dracula stored away the item as he figured it would be right to keep such a valuable item away from greedy hands. He then moved over to the bedroom as this was the last place he visited.

Dracula sensed that there was something lingering in the air, like a leftover message that was for him. He simply waved his hand with a small amount of his power flowing out as he activated some type of recording. A magical 'image' of Marie formed before him with a blue tinge to her as Dracula watched the event play out as it was set just after he left to hunt down the Daemon Lord. The 'memory' played out as he saw her joy at finding that she was going to be a mother and her hopes of being a wonderful family with their son and him. How she went about and wanted to make sure everything was going swell. It warmed his cold and black heart to see that she wanted to be the perfect mother and wife for him and their child as she checked over every minor detail to have everything perfect. Soon the pregnancy came to an end as she was shown on the bed and in labor with the nurses helping her. He smiled at the sight of Marie being given the newborn child as he heard his son's name.

"Trevor…" Dracula muttered as he finally knew the original name of his son. His good mood turned sour when he saw the memory as the Brotherhood Elder and Pan walk into the scene. Marie put Trevor in the crib as she was handed the necklace that he saw on Simon long ago. Dracula's hands clenched to fist as his claws dug into his flesh, drawing blood. Everything else was zoned out as Dracula had one thought going through his mind.

"She knew…" he muttered as his powers began to rise (they regenerate over time). All this time, he questioned if she was aware of what was in store for him, if she knew of what he became. The answer was laid bare right in front of him, and she stabbed him in the back and twisted the knife in for good measure! His mind was going through a surge of emotions, betrayal, hurt, fury, loss… All of those emotions that he never thought he would associate with his dear wife raged through him as his teeth grinded in anger. The memory switched to outside view of the home as it exploded outwards and in flames. Dracula stood in the remains as he panted lightly, his form glowing faintly with his energy as it faded. Dracula walked off the ruins of the home and made his way over to a tree-stump that had a double headed axe embedded in it. The stump itself had blood that had set in and dried, giving it a darker splotch as the axe-blade was in the middle of the stain. Dracula pulled the weapon free and noticed that the blood on the blade itself was still fresh, interesting. He collected some with his index finger and brought it to his mouth as he consumed the blood.

'I'm so sorry…' Marie/Ahri's voice echoed out in his head as Dracula frowned at that.

"A simple apology will not repair the damage that was done…" Dracula muttered as he cleaned off the blood on the weapon and left for his castle, the axe he used to murder his own wife, still in his hand.

_(Recovering old friends)_

The Prince of Darkness made his way back into the 'territory' of the Elemental Nations as he was searching for something, he eventually found what he was looking for as he flew down to the island, surprised that it was still standing.

"What happened here?" Dracula asked as he walked up to the cavern entrance he had sealed away many years ago. It was blown open he could sense the faint scent of something holy. He was going to kill someone if the Brotherhood had broken into this place. The Lord of Shadows made his way in and to the place where he learned of his clan ages ago, the first thing he noticed was that the Book of Seals was not on the pedestal next to the Book of Infernal Demons like he left it, someone had taken it. As he approached the pedestal, the spear that was next to it glowed with power as Volvagia's soul flew out and greeted him happily.

"It's good to see you too, Volvagia." Dracula said as he petted the dragon soul's head with his hand, Volvagia chirping happily as she wrapped around him and nuzzled her head to his chest. Dracula then turned to the Book of Infernal Demons as he had it open up and he cut open his hand as he flicked the blood over it as it glowed. He didn't wait long as an Infernal Demon (Gomorrah) emerged from its portal as it looked to see who offered their blood for a contract. Only for its eyes to widen upon recognizing the 'parasite in red'.

"**Master, you live?" **the demon asked in surprise as it sensed that he was also far more powerful now than he was in the past. Dracula just chuckled and replied.

"Were you expecting someone else to summon you, Gomorrah?" Dracula asked as the Infernal Demon shook its head negative. Volvagia then 'spoke' (clicks, chirps, growls) as she relayed information to Dracula.

"Which reminds me, what happened to the Book of Seals?" Dracula asked as Gomorrah knew he was going to ask about that.

"**We, uh… What we're trying to say is…" **Gomorrah was having trouble giving the correct answer as it knew Dracula had more than enough power to end its existence.

"Out with it, Gomorrah. I do not like having my patience wasted." Dracula stated as he was not in the mood for games, something of his was taken and he wanted to know who was responsible.

**Thebookwastakenbyarobedbeing!" **Gomorrah replied in a fast tone as Dracula's arm shot up and grabbed the demon by the horn near its nostril with a peeved expression on his face.

"You lost it!?" He growled out as he was about ready to kill Gomorrah.

"**Forgive us, my Master. We tried to stop him, but he repressed us with Holy magic!" **Gomorrah explained quickly as this piqued Dracula's interest as he let go of Gomorrah's horn.

"Explain." He said as Gomorrah nodded and formed a vision bubble. The bubble showed Dracula what happened while he was gone as a white robed person with glowing eyes broke open the sealed entrance and into the chamber. This being used Holy Magic and some type of cross shaped item to repress and force both Volvagia and the Infernal Demons back into their Staff/Book as they emerged to stop him. The person then took the Book of Seals as he smirked and exited the cavern. The bubble popped as the vision finished as Dracula looked to Gomorrah.

"So let me get this straight, this robed figure broke through my seal, waltzed in here, suppressed you from stopping him as he forced you back into your respective items and stole my book." Dracula summarized to Gomorrah and Volvagia as they nodded in response. Dracula sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"**He did utter his name before he made off with your possession, Master. Of course he was arrogant and spouted out claims that he was the divine overlord and that all knowledge of seals and the likes should belong to him." **Gomorrah said as Dracula replied.

"And his name is? I will torture him for all eternity once I find him." Dracula said as Gomorrah answered.

"**He goes by the name of Tenmei Mikogami." **The Infernal Demon said as Dracula just grit his teeth as he recognized that name, it was in Carmilla's diary as one of the two who took her from Akua. Dracula was then presented with his old weapon case that he left in their possession as he glanced to Gomorrah.

"**We took the liberty of enhancing your former weapons, now they are better than ever and only respond to your powers. We also were the ones who delivered the succubus to you, you would remember her as Fuka, the one who you fought and killed during your time as the Dragon Knight." **Gomorrah said as Dracula realized that the succubus that served him and died by Simon's hands was from his former summons.

"I see, well thank you that was very kind of you to do so. In any case, I have need of your services once again." Dracula said as Gomorrah and Volvagia nodded.

"**What is it you request of us, master?" **The Infernal Demon asked as it bowed its large head to him.

"Well to start, Unohana has fucked things over and currently rules over her siblings with an iron fist. I am sure you know of her legions…" Dracula started as Gomorrah realized what Dracula was referring to.

"**The Hierarchy of Laguna…" **the demon muttered as it was already liking the sound of this. Dracula smirked as he continued.

"Exactly, I know that the bitch plans to try and regain control over me by attacking my castle with her forces, which I have erected a barrier spell that wards off any outside viewers of what goes on within a while back. Now, I don't know exactly when she will have her servants take action, but I will let you devour their corpses if you would join my command." Dracula explained as he folded his arms over his chest.

"**We would most certainly accept this wonderful offer of yours. It has been a long time since we have feasted on the divine flesh and lapped upon their rich blood." **Gomorrah replied as it showed Dracula the battles between the Infernal Demons and the Hierarchy of Laguna long ago when Unohana and Werbellia clashed views.

"That seems like fun to be in…" Dracula commented as he watched the chaotic battles that ravaged this world long before he was born (this time frame was known as the Primordial War and a couple hundred years before Kaguya came into the picture. Humans were also in the war, but they were cannon fodder for Unohana as the two sides were battling). The vision ended as Gomorrah spoke.

"**We are yours to command, Master." **Dracula smiled as he replied.

"Good, while I'm not going to be directly forming the contract again, I do know of those who would certainly love to work with you." He said and then looked to Volvagia.

"As for you, my little fire serpent. I know just the person who would be happy to bond with you, if you let her." Dracula said as both creatures nodded and returned to their items as Dracula took everything he left there long ago and left back for his fortress. He had a few things to do…

_(Meeting M.O.M)_

Dracula was sleeping in his bed as he was trying to get some sleep, eventually he did and managed to relax as the nightmares ceased. What he didn't realize was that someone wanted to communicate with him. Dracula's eyes snapped open as he realized something was off, since when did his ceiling look like the vast reaches of space? Dracula moved and found out he was actually in space, he snapped his fingers as he clothes formed on him (Blood Magic) and looked around. He really was in space, how humorous…

"You are quite the interesting fellow…" a voice called out as Dracula looked to the source and saw a man, well it looked like a man based off the build.

"And who might you be?" Dracula asked as he observed the blue man/thing/entity.

"Where are my manners, I would like to be referred as The Man of Miracles, or M.O.M for short. But you can call me by a different name, grandfather." MO.M said as this confused Dracula.

"I was the one who created Werbellia and the other gods, and since you were in a relationship with her eldest child, that would make me your grandfather." M.O.M answered the question before Dracula could ask as he mulled over the answer and figured that M.O.M was correct.

"Alright, I suppose I can accept that. Now, why did you bring me here?" Dracula asked as M.O.M smiled and replied.

"I simply wished to speak with you, to get a better sense of what shaped you and why you relish your current lifestyle." M.O.M said as he waved his hand before the two and Dracula watched as their surroundings turned into a small room, a girl's room from the looks of it.

"I want to show you something." M.O.M said as he pointed to the young woman that was sitting in the corner of the (her) room in a palace, crying and scared.

"I know you are aware of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and how she became close friends with my first-created (his term for firstborn). You see, Kaguya was a bright child who detested fighting, she had witnessed the wars humans raged and even the Primordial War that my children wrought." M.O.M explained as he changed the settings to show the battlefield. The Primordial War that occurred shortly after Werbellia had arrived. The war had the skies turn dark, the land was turned into a chaotic battle ground, the seas churned in chaos as the two immortal forces clashed. Werbellia fought Unohana as their servants, The Demons and the Laguna, fought around them as Dracula and M.O.M watched from a cliff that was a distance from the fighting.

"Now this I would like to join in on." Dracula said with a chuckle, the brutal war was enticing for him to view.

"I had not wished for the two to fight like this, but it seemed inevitable as I left shortly after creating everything, a sort of self-imposed journey if you would. I simply wanted to see how my children would inherit what I created &amp; how they would go about with all that was formed. I can see that this was a fallacy on my part as Retsu has decided to claim it all for hers." M.O.M said as Dracula figured out that Werbellia and Unohana were fighting over who would inherit the world as Unohana's greed wanted everything.

"Werbellia bested her kin and drove off Restu as she told her that she would not let her tarnish my legacy. And thus, Werbellia decided to watch over your world from her home, as a protective overseer in a way, to make sure Unohana would not have this world." M.O.M said as Dracula saw Werbellia drive Wailing Dark into the center of Unohana's chest and out her back, forcing her to her knees. Unohana left with the remainder of her forces as Werbellia had her pets return to their pocket realm as she worked on healing the world and setting up the God Tree.

"She took it upon herself to prevent Unohana from adding more to her stockpile. Though that wouldn't last long as she planted moles to spread her teachings, thus slowly exerting her control…" Dracula said he watched Werbellia live in the God Tree and eventually give birth to the Nine.

"Correct, I had visited a few time under the guise of a homeless peasant, watching how things played out. That was when I came upon Kaguya after she left her home because of her abusive parents. Their views of totalitarian dictatorship and forcing others to be their slaves was not something she desired. She believed that people could come together and achieve true peace, to stray away from the needless bloodshed and death that occurred in your wars, the very ideals her son Hagoromo would inherit during his time. I saw a kindred spirit with the young one and wanted to see where she could go with her ideals for peace, so I gifted her with the knowledge to create and upgrade technology. The vaults that you know of housed all her work and ideas, unfortunately the people didn't react well to her inventions." M.O.M said as Dracula watched how M.O.M, under the guise of an elderly beggar and struck up a conversation before giving her his gift. They watched as Kaguya really wanted to help out the people who were affected by the wars and so on.

"Mankind was not ready for her as they reacted negatively to her inventions…" Dracula said as M.O.M showed how the people reacted badly to Kaguya's efforts to help out as she was driven out of her place and even her own home by her parents.

"She was scared, alone and heartbroken that everyone saw her as a monster and wanted her gone, a child who only wanted what was best for everyone. She ran for days, not pausing to rest as she knew the very people she cared for would capture her and kill her for her 'abominations'. So she went to the only place where she could feel safe, the God Tree." M.O.M said as Dracula watched Kaguya, tired, scared and exhausted as her clothes were in tatters, making it to the God Tree as she hid within its massive roots.

"I know what happens next, Werbellia greets Kaguya as she's curious about the young one, and the Infernal Demons of hers informed me of how things played out between the two. Werbellia was like the mother she always wanted, caring, supporting and loved her so." Dracula said as M.O.M smiled.

"I see, then we should move the subject of this discussion to you. I can without a doubt say you are the most fascinating person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing about. Your experiences and actions over the course of your life changed, shaped and defined you. Naruto Uzumaki, The Dragon Knight, Snake, Big Boss, Rex Power Colt, Raiden, Gabriel Belmont and finally as Dracula. I can tell that you still hold some measure of what made you 'human' despite all that you wrought on mankind." M.O.M said as Dracula sighed and replied.

"I guess you could say I was done with being used and lied to, those that I loved and cared for taken away as I was left alone to continue on. I'm tired and sick of playing the puppet for the goals of another as well as the betrayals and decided to take matters into my own hands." Dracula said as M.O.M nodded.

"To quote you. 'You either die young or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.' Despite how far you have come and distancing yourself from your past, you continue to show certain emotions to the subordinates you have come to care for, you also have managed to mend the relationship with your estranged son." M.O.M said as he showed Dracula of how the Vampire Lord was seen by his servants.

"True." Dracula quipped as he glanced to M.O.M as the entity spoke up.

"In a way, both of you are honoring your wife's last wish." He said as he noticed Dracula's near invisible flinch at the mention of his wife.

"I see you are troubled on the case of your beloved." M.O.M said as Dracula averted his gaze.

"You could say that, certain 'news' and other revelations have been stuck in my mind ever since I've found out about them. Such events are having me call into question if our relationship was, for all intents and purposes, real. Or if she had ulterior motives…" Dracula said as he had a troubled look on his face. M.O.M nodded and formed to the inside of the God Tree as he spoke.

"I can assure you that she never wanted to hurt you in any way as she loved you as you did her. Ahri knew of the Prophecy long ago and was almost killed at a young age as an attempt to get Werbellia under her sister's control." M.O.M said as he showed Dracula the following scene.

_(The Prophecy)_

Werbellia was getting ready for bed as it was midnight and she had put her beloved little girls to sleep after reading them a bed-time story. This was a couple hundred years after the Primordial War had come to an end and mankind began to worship her, which she found nice of them to do but repaired their lands anyway. She had also had Kaguya sleeping in the guest room as the little one had visited by to play with her kids. Just thinking of the little tech bunny made her smile as she cared for her as she did for her daughters, her feelings for Kaguya also happened to delve in the more romantic aspects as the young woman wormed her way into her heart too. Werbellia wore a simple lingerie nightgown that opened in the middle underneath her breasts and a pair of lace panties (her night clothes). Her pointed ears twitched as she picked up the sound of the 'front door' being knocked on and went over to it as she had it open up, revealing the last person she wanted to see or even associate with as she had bitter thoughts on her, Retsu Unohana, her sister. Unohana was flanked by two of her Laguna Ardors' as she smiled to Werbellia.

"Good evening, sister." Unohana said as she had a kind smile on her face, though Werbellia knew Unohana was not kind in any way, shape or form.

"What do you want, Unohana? Have you come back for another stab through the chest?" Werbellia asked as she leaned against the doorway and folded her arms underneath her bust with a frown on her face as she was NOT in the mood to see Unohana.

"I simply wished to see how my _beloved_ elder sister was doing, especially now that I've heard she's with a little group of rug rats to call her own." Unohana said as she moved into the home with her two guards, Werbellia had no real choice but to let them in as she sensed something was off about this meeting. Werbellia sighed and followed the two as the door closed and they all were in the kitchen.

"I would like some herbal tea, if this is ok with you." Unohana said as Werbellia made the tea and handed it to her, the Primordial Goddess sat down in her chair as she gave Unohana a stern stare.

"So, why did you come?" Werbellia asked as she really wasn't wanting her younger sister here. The fact that Unohana revealed she knew of her girls, who she made sure that the others didn't know about except M.O.M (he gave her the powers she had now), unnerved her slightly. She had no doubt that Unohana was a sore loser and would try to rope her children into this, which was something she wouldn't allow.

"Oh nothing much, simply stopping by to inform you that I'm now I control of everything and that includes you…" Unohana said as this caught Werbellia's attention.

"Excuse me?!" she snarled as her powers were having the Tree begin to react on killing Unohana and her servants. Unohana flared her power as she forced the Tree to recede.

"Now, now. You wouldn't want to wake up the little brats over a simple conversation would you?" Unohana said in a humorous tone as she had a smirk on her face.

"Now, where to start. Father has vanished earlier and we both know that we can't find him, and that means the position of creator and ruler is open, it is only my rightful claim to the throne…." Unohana began speaking as if she was talking to a mere servant, in her eyes, her own siblings were to serve her every whim. The scene transitioned to show Werbellia's bedroom as the nine daughters (toddlers) were sleeping peacefully. Ahri then woke up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked as she noticed her beloved mother was not in the bed with them. Ahri, like the rest of her kin, wore a simple set of girl's pajamas (dresses). She was holding onto her fox plushy as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room to see if she could find her. Ahri's ears perked up as she heard talking coming from the kitchen and made her way there, her feet making small padding noises on the wood floor (The whole house is wood, Werbellia added comfortable things like couches, beds, pillows, etc. to make the home more fashionable). Ahri also sensed that mommy was angry, and the other aura felt evil, dark, cold. She didn't like it but her desire to be in mommy's arms overcame her fear. She came to the corner of the opening that led to the kitchen and peeked her head out to see what was going on. She saw her mother and someone else that she did not recognize, and also the source of the dark presence. She was confused as it mirrored her mothers, but it felt horrible compared to her mother's loving and warm aura. She didn't know what exactly they were talking about, but her mommy was angry by the looks of it.

"I will not accept your idiotic and greedy conquests for control, Retsu! What gives you the right to go around and claim you are the supreme ruler, you wouldn't be pulling this shit if father was here, so why now?" Werbellia demanded as she slammed her fist on the table, making a large crack go through it. Unohana just had a serene smile on her face as she replied.

"Quite the anger you have, sister. I have other ways to get you to listen to me, in fact, one of them is right outside the room hiding." Unohana said as she snapped her fingers and Ahri suddenly appeared in her grasp and an angelic blade was pressed against her small form, ready to gut her like a fish at the slightest twitch.

"Mommy!" Ahri whimpered as she was now terrified as she was being held hostage. Werbellia stood up in fury as she snarled at Unohana's action.

"You fucking bitch! Let my daughter go now!" Werbellia shouted in anger as she just wanted to tear Unohana to pieces now, fuck their family ties.

"Aww, she is quite the little lovable child you have here, sister. So kind of you to grace me with an adorable niece, it would be such a shame if anything were to happen to her…" Unohana said as she pressed the blade to Ahri's torso, cutting through the sleepwear easily. Unohana rested her chin on Ahri's head with s smirk of knowing as Werbellia knew she would try something like this, but her priority was her child's utmost safety.

"Let my daughter go, you wretched coward!" Werbellia growled out as her eyes were glowing with power, her pink irises more pronounced as they were glowing. The Ardor Laguna were impaled and withered to lifeless husks as Werbellia commanded the Tree to devour their energies.

"No matter how you continue to struggle, I will be your master in the end, sister. It's only a matter of time, and I can wait patiently, enjoy." Unohana said before tilted the blade to point to Ahri as she plunged the weapon into Ahri's body before sharply twisting it and dropping the young girl like a sack of potatoes and dispersing in a plume of blue-white flames. Ahri fell to the floor in shock &amp; agonizing pain as she began to cry hysterically.

"I-it hurts!" Ahri cried out as Werbellia was before her and tearing up as she was trying to calm her daughter down to help her.

"Mommy's here, Ahri. I need you to relax for a bit…" Werbellia said as she was personally trying not to panic herself. She was on her knees before her child and grabbed the handle of the Angel Blade.

"Mommy, I feel cold…" Ahri managed to say as she lost a decent amount of blood.

"Hang on Ahri, I'm going to pull the blade out, it's going to hurt a bit." The mother said as she used her powers to ease Ahri's pain before she pulled the blade out. Ahri reacted accordingly as she shrieked in pain as Werbellia dropped the weapon and pressed her hands over the wound as she began to heal it, but found that Unohana had laced her powers through the blade to ensure that it would not be easy.

"Kaguya, get in here now!" Werbellia yelled out as she flared her powers which woke up the young woman. Kaguya ran in the room at hearing her close friend/ foster mother.

"What is it- By the gods, what happened!?" she shrieked as she ran over and tried to help Werbellia and Ahri.

"Please help her. I can't heal this wound!" Werbellia said in a shaky voice as she was terrified that she was going to lose her beloved child. Kaguya nodded as she ran back to her room and retrieved her medical kit (she carries this around) as she came back into the kitchen. Kaguya draped a sheet over the repaired table and set her kit on the table as she moved over to Werbellia as Ahri had passed out from the blood loss. Werbellia was now crying and rocking back and forth as she was trying to cope with what was going on.

"Werbellia, I need you to take a deep breath and try to calm down, I will do all I can to save Ahri. I need you to try and comfort the girls, they are just as scared and confused about this whole thing as well." Kaguya said as Werbellia looked to the hallway opening and saw her other kids there, all scared and confused what was going on.

"Mommy, is Ahri going to be ok?" Isane asked as she didn't know what was going on, Werbellia motioned for her kids to come to her as Kaguya took Ahri from the floor and placed her on the table and immediately got to work. Dracula and M.O.M watched the scene play out as Kaguya worked the best of her abilities to save Ahri's life as Werbellia and the other girls were hoping she made it through.

"Well, I can say that our family is one colossal fuck-up…" Dracula muttered as he saw that Ahri managed to survive her near death ordeal at the hands of her aunt.

"Mommy!" Ahri said as she had bandage and gauze over her closed up wound and in a chipper mood. Werbellia embraced her child as she brought the other ones in for a group hug as Kaguya was exhausted as she worked non-stop to help Ahri.

"Werbellia soon took it upon herself and locked away that memory and place a powerful illusion over Ahri's scar as she would do what any mother would do for their child, keep them happy and safe, whatever the cost." M.O.M said as he showed Werbellia waving a hand over her sleeping children's heads to seal away that memory and the scar on Ahri's stomach vanished under an illusion. Dracula watched as the girls continued their lives as if they never witnessed or encountered that particular incident.

"When she was informed of the Prophecy many centuries later, Ahri began to remember those events that she overheard between Retsu and Werbellia along with the feeling of being run through by Unohana." M.O.M explained as he showed Marie in their bedroom and playing the scene Dracula saw back at their home.

"You have to view it from her point to understand, it began to piece together in her mind, the memory that her mother repressed in hopes of keeping her safe resurfaced and she realized what exactly Retsu was talking about to her mother. Her 'ultimate plan to cull in the rest of humanity to be under her command'. She didn't want any of this to happen to you, to be the slave of the one who almost killed her for greed. She didn't exactly know who to react, she was terrified, not of you, but of what Unohana is capable of and her methods." M.O.M said as he showed Marie crying after the Brotherhood Elders left.

"Don't think the wrong idea, my boy. She wanted to reveal that you would be a father, she also wanted to know what you went through between the times you two were separated. I want to ask you a question, if she was before you, alive and well and happy to see you, what would you do?" M.O.M asked as Dracula thought for a moment before replying.

"I would ask why she sided with the Brotherhood on this matter, why let them take Trevor and leave me in the dark on this whole prophecy." Dracula said as he was still conflicted about his relationship with his deceased wife.

"Tell me, what do you know of the relationship between Ahri and Da-Ji?" M.O.M asked as this had Dracula think before he responded.

"Not much, Da-Ji did mention that Ahri had betrayed her." Dracula answered as M.O.M nodded.

"It was actually the other way around, shortly after the passing of Werbellia and Hagoromo, my grandchildren set out to unite the summoning clans as they were embroiled in their own total war. All of them took students or attendants to help their preferred clans and pass on their knowledge. Ahri had two students, Da-Ji and Koyou, she cared for them as both were personally affected by their war. In a way, her relationship with them was akin to Werbellia's with Kaguya, though not in the romantic aspect. It was a heavy blow to her heart when she found out that they betrayed her and wanted her power for themselves." M.O.M said as he showed Dracula how things played out during the Summoning War, how they achieved peace, Ahri's tutelage for her two students and their betrayal.

"Ahri never talked about the two as she was both heartbroken at what they did and at the same time enraged at their lust for power and failed plan to kill her. She vowed to kill them if she ever caught wind of them again and wanted nothing to do with the two that turned on her. Both were injured by her retaliation as they left, Da-Ji would soon find her way to Orochi and become his faithful servant, seeing his desires to break free and exact retribution on the world as her own. Koyou would slip through a rift and end up in the place that was Carmilla and Cornell's original home world." M.O.M explained as he showed the two traitorous students leaving their respective ways as he was intrigued on where Koyou ended up.

"Have you ever wondered how you met your old friends, little Miss Moka and the others?" M.O.M asked as Dracula nodded.

"I would be happy to explain that, your worlds are actually connected by what I like to call, pocket tunnels. Your world along with theirs, are on separate yet parallel planes of existence. The best way to describe it would be like how oil and water act when combined, they co-exist next to the other. Time also flows differently between your worlds, while you are hundreds of years old, your close friends are in their mid-to late teens. There is one tunnel that connects your world to Carmilla's, and another for the one that connected to Earthland. Very few know of these rifts and have traveled through them, this was also how the Mikogami character entered your world and made off with your book. As of now, the tunnels are closed as I fear that they would only cause problems." M.O.M said as he showed what was going on in the 'Rosario+Vampire' world, Dracula was amused that they were going through school and all that fun.

"Another thing I wanted to point out was that Akasha Bloodriver also believed the supernatural and humans could co-exist. This was her dream she had and wanted to pursue, hence the academy that her daughter(s) went to. If they saw you as you were now, how would you react to seeing them after so long?" M.O.M asked.

"I'm sure they would be surprised at first that I'm a vampire like some of them, but they would be wary, scared and most likely resent me for the things I've done and continue to do." Dracula answered as he knew his old friends and their families were more of the peaceful and non-violent types despite their differences to mankind.

"I wouldn't pull them into my personal war against the Brotherhood or my 'rivalry' with the Devil either." Dracula added.

"Despite all that you have been through and what you have become, you are still holding onto what makes you, you. Your sons knew this, Menma, John and Trevor, Trevor himself still believes you are capable of being the person you once were, Ahri didn't want the two of you to become the way my two daughters did, eternal enemies, always clashing. She wanted the both of you to be the family she would never get the chance to be with, Ahri had gut feeling that Retsu would take her out of the grand picture to ensure you would not stray from your part of her plan." M.O.M said as he went to a knee before the Dark Lord and bowed to him.

"I am truly sorry for everything that you, and the world, had suffered through at the hands of my child…" M.O.M said as he apologized to Dracula for what happened. Dracula simply had him stand up as he thought this was pointless.

"There is no need for you to apologize to me for your child's actions. Not every family is perfect, as from one father to another, you wanted what was best for them. You love them and didn't want this all to happen, but sometimes you can't have what you want." Dracula said as he placed a hand on M.O.M's shoulder as he spoke to him.

"Thank you, grandson. It means a lot to have someone to speak to about this matter. I blame myself for letting things come to this, conflict between my kids, one ruling over the others akin to a master and slaves, Familicide as Retsu killed Werbellia the first time and even tried to do so with Ahri, controlling you and forcing you to be her servant to finish off Pan and Ahri. I understand your motives for destroying the Tree long ago, and I feel that you should know you gave them a peaceful end than rather let Retsu enslave them." M.O.M said as this caught Dracula's attention.

"What do you mean by first time? And how exactly did Unohana become more powerful, I know that Werbellia was her superior in combat and bested her." Dracula said as M.O.M turned their 'movie surroundings' to show back when the God Tree was brought back during the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Werbellia had a way to resurrect in the event of her death, all that would be required is a portion of her children's powers and the majority of her powers that were released to the world by her passing beforehand as she entrusted Hagoromo with her children. But for now, please observe." M.O.M said as Dracula watched how things played out after Madara had put him into a coma and essentially won (he also saw Samus' last act to try and stop Madara). The scene then showed the Nine as they reunited with their mother and lived within the tree as Werbellia had them go into 'hiding' as she took control of Madara to have him still operable, but not completely aware to harness the Tree and her powers.

"Werbellia knew from the moment she came back, that Retsu would certainly find out and deal with them as she saw fit. So she devised a way to take them out of the picture as she knew Retsu would want to get her hands on her and her children." M.O.M said as he showed Dracula the emotional goodbye as Werbellia sent Ahri and Samus into him as he was flying overhead and dropped the nuke on the tree as it was wiped out.

"You are partially responsible in their passing as she used the energy from the device to fuel her suicide technique so that Retsu could not touch them." M.O.M explained as Dracula averted his gaze, this was just dandy, not only was he responsible for killing his wife and son (first time), he also killed her family as well. This didn't bode well for his conscious. Dracula decided to change the subject as he still remembered what M.O.M said about parallel worlds.

"Wait a moment, you mentioned earlier about parallel worlds and their connections. I want to know about the one that the boy and his pet hailed from." Dracula said as M.O.M nodded.

"You refer to the place where your estranged sibling Erza went to." M.O.M said as he showed the world of Earthland.

"I was the one to have your little sister sent in this world as I could tell she was going to be special. I know the real reason you wish to view this world, you wanted to see how she lived." M.O.M said as he showed the Prince of Darkness how he brought back Erza as a newborn after her death and placed her where she would be found by Rob, her soon to be foster father. Dracula continued to watch as Erza was a bright little child, who despite her life as an orphan, became close friends with fellow orphans Kagura and Simon. He saw how their home was torn down and they were enslaved by followers of Zeref. He clenched his hands to fist as his claws cut into him when he saw that they took her right eye as punishment as they were forced to build this 'Tower of Heaven'. He was relieved to see her escape and begin her life in this guild called Fairy Tail. Erza grew up to be a noble and courageous woman who was also beautiful and humble.

"Erza lived a wonderful life in her new home, sure there were some slight bumps on the road, but she didn't let those stop her as she gained the title Titania, for her unwavering conviction to protect those dear to her heart and never give up in battle. The same traits that you have shown throughout your life." M.O.M commented as Dracula was rubbing his temples.

"Is something the matter?" M.O.M asked as Dracula responded.

"Nothing, just finding it strangely ironic that Erza just so happens to have similar tastes to me when it comes to past… recreational activities with lovers. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she had another chance at life, has a family to care for and cherish and even find love, I just really didn't need to see her love life in extreme detail. Plus her many sets of interesting armor" Dracula muttered the last part as he sighed.

"This is coming from the one who is decked in leather and metal, uses a whip as his main weapon of choice and also likes biting people. Jokes on you, Mr. S&amp;M." M.O.M commented with a smirk to Dracula.

"I'm considering of taking away your ability to speak…" Dracula said as he gave a dead/bored stare to M.O.M, who just chuckled.

"Antsy are we, I have more ways of communication than just talking, I suppose we could get back to the main subject. Erza soon knew about you, in a manner of speaking she was informed that she had a long lost brother. While both of you never knew it, you both share a bond, a sort of spiritual connection that allows her to catch glimpses of your life, this was how she learned to create Heavenly Judgment, the technique you saw her use during the last moments of her life during their end war." M.O.M said as he showed a certain scene of just how Erza found out about her brother.

_(The lost Twin)_

Erza was in a tent along with her girlfriends Kagura, Minerva and Ultear as they were all hanging out in a festival going on in Mongolia.

"Is there something you wish to see, my child?" the matron asked with a crystal ball in front of her on her small desk. Erza's lovers had talked her into seeing the fortune-teller at the festival, mostly out of curiosity and a small percent of Erza wondering if she did have parents.

"Yes, I was curious if you could see if I had any family." Erza replied as the other three knew this subject was a somewhat sensitive case for her as Rob has passed away in his sleep some time ago. The elderly matron nodded as she began to chant as the inside of the crystal ball grew hazy and she looked into it.

"You do have a family, young one…" the lady said as she motioned for the four mages to move in to look into the ball as well. Erza caught glimpses of two people, a man and a woman (Minato and Kushina), the scene then shifted to show a set of twins in the womb.

"You had a twin brother, however changes came that had both your parents dying and you two separated." The old lady said as her eyes twinkled. (The old woman is M.O.M in disguise)

"Wait, you're saying Erza had a brother?" Minerva asked as the matron nodded, noting Erza's intense gaze to the orb.

"Your brother's name is Naruto, what would you like to learn of him?" she asked Erza as the red-haired mage blinked as she was focused on the orb and looked to the matron.

"Yes, I would like to know how he is and what he is like." Erza asked as she wanted to know about the brother she just found out about. The old lady nodded and had the orb shifted to show several scenes.

"Your brother lived a life somewhat akin to yours. He had those he cared for and dreams of his own. However there were differences that separated the both of you. He was a deeply troubled individual who blamed himself for many things, including your 'separation'. He is alone and confused, having lost those he cared for deeply." The lady said as the last image shown was of Naruto drinking in his study as he had a dead look in his eyes.

"There are forces at work for your brother, young Erza. I cannot say for certain that he will hold out much longer." The matron said as the orb cracked down the middle, startling the four mages.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked as she wished to be there for him. The matron placed her elbows on the table and leaned in with her head resting on her frail hands.

"If you knew that your brother fell into darkness and became the thing everyone feared and reviled, would you side with those who wanted to put an end to him, the monster of their own creation? Or would you try and reach out to him, to break away the emotional shell he has formed and the things he does?" M.O.M asked as Erza thought for a moment before answering.

"I would not judge him if I understood his fall, from the brief glimpses I have seen, he has lived a harsh life outside of a few good moments. I've always wondered if I had a sibling, now I see that he is real." Erza said as she got up to leave.

"Thank you for this knowledge." She said as she bowed curtly as the other three got up as well.

"There will come a time when the two of you will meet, the question is are you willing to still reach out to him despite all he has been through and done?" M.O.M asked as Erza was about to leave the tent with the others, she turned back to reply. But saw that the old matron was gone, as if she was never there.

(Scene end)

"Your sister is both powerful and courageous, and pure hearted to boot. She, like your wife, friends and sons, believe that you are still good inside. Underneath all the hate, rage and grief that drives you, you are still the good hearted person they knew and loved." M.O.M told Dracula as the creator showed Erza's life up until her death at the end of the Demon War.

"She lived a good life, despite the things she suffered…" Dracula said in a calm tone as he was happy for his little sister to forge her own path and live the life she wanted, with her loved ones.

"You see, all three of your worlds exist parallel to one another, however time flows at different intervals like I said earlier, your friends are in their mid-to late teens, your sister is in her late teens to adulthood and you are, well… old." M.O.M said as he had the setting return to space and formed three mirrors.

"I can show you what events they were going though at the same time you were going through." M.O.M said as he snapped his fingers. The left mirror showed his old friends as they were having good times hanging out, though he saw the boy with them (Tsukune) was not what he seemed, the mirror on the right showed his beloved sister he wanted to know about dancing with one of her lovers (Kagura) at a ball (that one event in the Fairy Tail manga). And the middle mirror showed him back when he was Big Boss, during the destruction of MSF, falling into his coma and escaping the Hospital after awakening from his 5-year coma as it was under assault. The kicker was that M.O.M was playing a song as Dracula watched the mirrors, the song that was playing was one he knew well, it was Samus' tribute song to him and his brethren, along with the Tailed Ones back when they were alive and well. **(Garbage; Not Your Kind of People)**. In a way it was both soothing and heart-wrenching for the audience watching Dracula's memories as while his friends and sister were having the best time of their lives, he was going through pain and torment in his.

"I see you are curious as to why Miss Scarlet was deathly ill for a short time." M.O.M asked as Dracula nodded. M.O.M changed the middle mirror to show Naruto giving up his life to deny access of chakra back to the people who had it taken from them.

"In short, you gave back what you received from her upon her passing in the womb, her life force and the majority of your own. I had moved the power to her as a way of passing on your experience and skills in helping her out, which they did. Granted the process left her bedridden and deathly ill for three days as your life-force merged with hers, she became more powerful and skilled once she recovered." M.O.M said as he showed how Erza became more powerful as a result of their life forces merging.

"It wasn't enough to save her, still." Dracula muttered as M.O.M placed a hand on Dracula's shoulder.

"You did what any elder sibling would have done, ensure that the younger one is protected." M.O.M said as Dracula brushed off the limb.

"It clearly wasn't enough, she died, just like all those I cared for and cherished throughout my life, my sons, Carmilla, Samus, my parents, Ahri and the list goes on." Dracula snarled as he was in a bitter mood. M.O.M nodded and replied.

"Despite your cold and monstrous personality and actions, you still have regrets and care deeply for those you lost. You can't sleep because you are haunted by your guilt and the nightmares that plague you. You gave the only item that could have relieved the psychological torment to your son as you believed he didn't deserve to suffer the same way you do." M.O.M said as he smiled softly to his grandson-in-law. M.O.M had the mirrors merge into a larger one as he played over the events that shaped Dracula throughout his life. The Prince of Darkness watched with dead eyes over the reflection of his life, the things he suffered, the ones he killed, his actions, everything… (M.O.M also played a song that Naruto did in the past to go with the recollection of Naruto's life up to now, Victim **(Avenged Sevenfold)**).

M.O.M ended the mirror(s) as they vanished after the 'movie memory' and he looked to Dracula.

"What I am about to tell you is to remain a secret between the two of us, I fear that if others knew of these particular items, that untold consequences would arise if certain beings of different desires get their hands on them. You see, when I had created everything, I had also used the lion's share of my powers to form a set of gems, six in total. Each gem has complete and total control over an aspect, Mind, Soul, Space, Time, Reality and Power. These six gems are known as the Infinity Gems. If one was to have all six in their possession, they would be unstoppable, invincible, eternal. The way Unohana surpassed Werbellia was because she had the Mind gem in her possession, I am not sure how she managed to acquire as I made sure to hide them where no one could find them. She used it to help her gain control over those she wanted, little Werbellia, Kaguya and several others, even you for a time during your service with the Brotherhood." M.O.M said as he held out an open hand and revealed that he was holding a blue gem.

"I recently managed to re-acquire the Mind Gem from Retsu without her knowledge and I will retrieve the other ones as I was a fool to believe they would be safe hidden away." M.O.M said as Dracula raised an eyebrow upon seeing the item.

"You plan on reprimanding your bitch of a daughter?" Dracula asked as he wanted to settle his own score against Unohana.

"I will take care of my wayward child when the time comes, grandson. In the meantime, happy birthday." M.O.M said as he handed Dracula an obsidian black key.

"What's this?" Dracula asked as he examined the key with curiosity.

"This key will allow you to retrieve items from your past, things that you have lost, like the cybernetic limbs and organs you once had." M.O.M said as Dracula nodded and used the key experimentally, a small pitch black hole opened up as he reached in it and brought out something, that something being an instrument he was quite fond of, his old guitar.

"I just want to say, I'm a fan of your music as well as Ahri's and Samus's. You three certainly were quite the popular trio with your musical talents." M.O.M said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Dracula said as he looked to M.O.M.

"The key is temporary, so retrieve what you want and once you're done, just will it back to me. And thank you, grandson, for helping understand me." M.O.M said as he clapped his hands and the area was bathed in bright light as Dracula shielded his eyes. He then managed to regain his vision as he saw that he was back in his 'secret room' within the castle. He looked to see that he still had the key and his guitar as he developed an idea for this chamber.

(Scene change)

Dracula was seen on a small roller and underneath a very large object of sorts that had tarp covering over it as he was working with an Ion blow-torch and several other high-tech tools. The rest of the massive chamber had different piles of things placed about. The following scene showed Dracula as he was on his balcony in a recliner watching the stylish battle occurring in the skies before him, a goblet of blood in his hand. On one hand there were the Laguna that Unohana had sent in to try and break through his magical barrier as she wanted to control him again, and on the other hand were Grayfia, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias and Miia as the five were kicking ass and having fun with their new weapons/toys (Bayonetta 2 weaponry) and summons (The Infernal Demons and Volvagia). Next to Dracula was a musical Phonograph that was playing a record, the song that was playing was one of his wife's best works **(Bayonetta 2 Moon River; Climax version). **

_(Death of a King)_

The Prince of Darkness had noted the lone individual who had ventured into his domain. It wasn't the Brotherhood as they were still recovering from Akeno's outburst a while back, plus they were running thin on people to throw at him. No, this being had an odd aura to him, and he sensed the faint trace of… Kukaku? Well, time to go see just who this idiot was who clearly wanted to go against him. The Vampire Lord tracked him down to the castle Belfry as he appeared from his teleport and looked to see the resident idiot who thought he could barge into his home and start killing his servants to get to him.

"Alright, who the hell are you and what is your purpose here?" Dracula asked in a bored tone as he was unimpressed by the newcomer's appearance. The individual was male and geared up, but what caught Dracula's attention was that the person was more… primate in appearance to a normal human, he even had a tail.

"I am Wukong, former student of the great Kukaku and her successor as the Monkey-King. And you, parasite, are my enemy." Wukong **(from League of Legends)** said as he pointed his staff to the Vampire with a snarl. Dracula just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and replied.

"And what beef do you have with me, primate? While I know your mentor on a personal level, she never spoke of you." Dracula said as he looked to the Monkey-King in disinterest, noting the ornate staff he wielded and the belt with nine scrolls on it.

"You took her from me, you monster!" Wukong snarled out as he lunged at Dracula, who dodged the swipe easily and pimp-slapped the monkey as he was sent stumbling back as he fixed his dislocated jaw.

"It's going to take far more than just your stick to end me, flea-ridden boy." Dracula said as he brought out the Void Sword. Dracula blocked and parried Wukong's staff easily as he had fun toying with the monkey as Wukong was driven by revenge and grief.

"Out of curiosity, just who are you trying to avenge? I know why you would come after me for Kukaku, as I had a hand in her passing…" Dracula said as he leaned back and the end of Wukong's staff passed harmlessly over his chin by mere centimeters, he retaliated by kicking Wukong back several meters as the primate crashed into the massive furnace with a grunt as he was burnt a bit by the hot metal as he pulled free, hissing in pain.

"I'm here to kill you for taking everything from me!" he growled out as Dracula just raised an eyebrow and smirked darkly.

"If you're here to kill me, you are doing a horrendous attempt at it. You're more hot air and steam rather than a fighter, boy." Dracula taunted with a chuckle as Wukong growled. Wukong lunged in as he attempted to land a fatal blow, or any hit for that matter, on the Dark Lord but was not having any success as Dracula was amused by this one's tenacity. He dodged another attack and responded by delivering a straight that had Wukong flying back as he crashed into a pile of metal, Brotherhood armor as they were to be melted down to something more profitable.

"Stop toying with me and fight like a man, you parasite!" Wukong shouted in anger as he did not like being looked down on, especially the one who he came to kill for personal reasons. Dracula had dispelled his Void Sword and chuckled.

"And why should I do something like that? All I see in front of me is a hot-headed brat who has signed his own death certificate by venturing in my domain and trying to kill, admittedly you're doing a piss-poor job at it." Dracula responded as Wukong got up.

"And to add on that, all you are here for is essentially another meaningless vendetta mission, might as well as add that to the list. I also want to point out that you still have a long way to go if you want to surpass Kukaku, as I've fought with her on several occasions, you couldn't even hold a candle to her." Dracula taunted with a smirk as Wukong bristled in fury.

"You don't deserve the honor and privilege of even knowing them, monster. You're nothing but a vile beast that tarnishes their beings and defiles their very existence. Especially her, who you have taken from me and corrupted with your vile nature, the one I loved most dearly than existence itself. I will not rest until your head is on a pike and she is avenged by my hands." Wukong exclaimed as he wiped the blood leaking from his nose with a glare to the Vampire, who just raised an eyebrow in mild humor.

"Really? Who's going to stop me, you?" Dracula taunted as he had a dark smirk on his face. Wukong then went on a rant of how he would end Dracula's evil reign and the usual 'I am justice crap' as Dracula was muttering large numbers every few phrases.

"What are you doing?" Wukong asked as he paused his rant.

"Oh nothing really, it's just a little habit I developed as your just spouting the same lines over like so many others before you." Dracula answered with a bored look on his face. Wukong growled as he was being talked down to by the one he despised most and the source of his hatred.

"I will skull fuck you!" Wukong snarled in anger as he was infuriated. Dracula just chuckled and replied.

"How very classy… 24." Dracula replied as Wukong screamed in anger as he rushed to Dracula to kill him but the Dark Lord dodged and dealt a brutal uppercut as this had the monkey crash through the ceiling as Dracula followed. The fight was really one-sided as Dracula was just toying with the student of his deceased sister-in-law.

"Stop toying with me and fight me like you would your bastard son, monster!" Wukong yelled out as Dracula caught the end of the pole.

"You must be asking for a painful death…" Dracula said as he had a hard stare, before Wukong could react, he was kneed in the stomach as he heaved and gasped for air. Dracula's foot snapped up and struck him in the face as the primate was thrown quite a distance and landed in a heap.

"We were having such great fun up until you decided to insult my son." Dracula said as he held Wukong's staff and flipped it around a couple of times as he never took his eyes of the monkey as he got up and re-connected his jaw.

"Don't tell me the infamous and feared Dracula has a heart, your nothing but a parasitic filth who should be killed with prejudice or suffering in the pits of hell for all eternity for what you did to me and my beloved." Wukong said as he intended on getting his weapon back. Dracula rolled his eyes as he was getting bored of this 'beloved' that Wukong praised and espoused about, what the hell did he think he was, Dr. Phil?

"Again you rant on about this beloved of yours, you think I give a damn about what you have to say about this person I took from you? I literally do not give a flying fuck about your issues, primate." Dracula said as he was seriously tired of Wukong's words, the monkey was like a broken record for fuck's sake.

"Of course you would say that about her, you beast! You stole Ahri from me!" Wukong screamed in rage as he lunged at Dracula, who was momentarily stunned by this tidbit of information as the two crashed and Wukong pulled his weapon free and jumped back.

"And I will make sure she is avenged and her soul is laid to rest from your wretched grip, foul monster." Wukong said as Dracula got up and dusted himself off as he replied.

"How oddly humorous, the old flame from my dear wife's past decides to confront me about our history together." Dracula said with a smirk as he folded his arms and added.

"Let me guess, you claim to be her one true love and despise me with every fiber of your being for what we had?" Dracula asked as he formed a vision mirror.

"Does this bother you?" he asked as he had the mirror showed memories of his past as Naruto with Ahri as they were well in their relationship, spending their life together. Wukong bristled in white hot jealousy and rage as he knew about the two, he's been spying on them for a long time now, waiting for the perfect opportunity to swoop in, dispose of Naruto and claim his true love, Ahri. Dracula dispelled the mirror and taunted.

"What's the matter? From what I remember, we both came to love each other, so technically speaking, it was all her own free will, nothing on my part that would inhibit her own decisions." Dracula said as Wukong howled in fury as he charged at Dracula.

"YOU LIE!" He screamed as he got closer to Dracula, who just smirked.

(Short while later, near the City of the Damned)

Alucard was currently with Miia as the son of The Dragon had befriended her over time. Miia had gotten to know the son of the one she saw as her father and more and also liked to hang out with him. He was always welcome to the City as Miia became his good friend.

"Your wife sounds like a wonderful person, Alucard." Miia commented as the two were enjoying tea that she had made. Miia had also managed to get Alucard to speak about his deceased wife and son as well as his former life as a human too. While he was suspicious at first, Alucard eventually opened up about that as he sensed Miia was naturally curious and just wanted to know more about him.

"She is, I still miss them to this day." Alucard said as while remembering his wife and child brought back bitter memories of how they were murdered, he grew to overcome those memories, though he still missed them dearly.

"What about you? You certainly could attract many suitors with your beauty and cheerfulness." Alucard asked as he looked to her.

"W-well I'm n-not looking for… a suitor…" Miia stammered out as a blush covered her face that matched her hair color as she fiddled with the end of her shirt. Alucard knew Miia enough that she was hiding her real desire and who she really had those feelings for.

"You love him." Alucard said as this caught her attention as she looked to him with a shocked look on her face as he knew her secret. Alucard held a hand up before she could respond.

"Your secret is safe with me, not another soul will hear of it." He said as this had her calm down somewhat. Miia looked down to her necklace (The Gem Naruto wore as The Dragon Knight) and sighed before she spoke.

"I don't really know how to explain it, I've always seen him as my dad, someone I could speak with on personal matters when my mothers were busy. It was recently that those feelings of adoration and happiness for him turned to affection. I don't know much of his past as I know that is a whole different story, but I do know he is much more than just the big and scary monster that the humans are terrified of." Miia said as she looked to Alucard as he understood what she was saying.

"I will admit that there is more to my father that what I know of, then again he hinted that both he and my mother have much more than what was known about the two of them." Alucard said as this had Miia thinking. Their conversation was interrupted by the loud explosion as Wukong and Dracula fell from a newly formed hole that led from the castle to the underground City. The two combatants landed on their feet as they were in the coliseum. Wukong had various injuries over his form and even was a bit fatigued, Dracula had not a single scratch on him, and sure he was hit and suffered a couple blows to his person, those healed up due to his abilities.

"You know, for a jealous one who wants me dead just for my association with my wife, you fight quite poorly, then again I can say that you most likely left Kukaku's mentorship as you must have thought her to be holding you back." Dracula taunted as Wukong was panting lightly, several of his bones were broken and he was slightly dizzy from the blood he lost to the Vampire Overlord. Wukong noticed Alucard and Miia high above in the seating as he smirked.

"If I can't kill you, I'll go after the ones you care for!" he shouted as he brought out a glaive and threw it with speed as it went for Miia, everything seemed to go in slow motion as the weapon inched closer to her as it had a golden aura over it. Alucard moved into intercept the projectile with his own body from harming her as she was frozen in shock. However the bladed weapon struck someone else who blocked the duo. Dracula growled out in pain as the glaive was impaled deep into his chest and through his heart as power was burning him from the inside out.

"Daddy! Are you alright?" Miia asked in worry as she saw him fall to a knee from the pain as Alucard was worried as well. While the pain was tormenting, Dracula managed to get back to standing.

"Son, get Miia out of here now." He said, though it was more of a command as Alucard complied and picked up the Lamia as he disappeared with her before she could protest. Dracula's attention was on Wukong as the monkey was laughing with glee.

"Can you feel the excruciating pain coursing through your body? I made this specifically to annihilate those you cared for, in retribution for stealing away my love. While it missed its mark, I can settle for watching you suffer." Wukong said with a dark smirk as Dracula dropped to the stadium floor and grabbed the glaive as he was still in pain.

"I care not if you attack me for my relations to my love, I get it, she was lusted after and even I question if she really loved me after all the things I have done along with what that little whelp showed me. But the moment you targeted my very children is when you forfeited your soul." Dracula growled out as he ripped the weapon free as the wound healed up and he crushed it in his hand.

"Your soul is mine!" The Vampire shouted as he lunged in with speed as he caught Wukong in a clothesline that shattered his lower jaw. Wukong flew back and crashed into the stadium wall. Wukong sensed he was fighting a losing battle and took off one of the nine scrolls on his belt as he unrolled and it and summoned out something. A large figure rushed out of the smoke as it clashed with Dracula as he skidded back a bit. The summon was revealed to be a large humanoid cat, a hunter judging from his gear and weapons (Rengar). Wukong took Dracula's lack of focus on him to move in and stab a blade through his heart as the vampire growled out and retaliated by head-butting Rengar and kicking Wukong to the side. Dracula summoned the Void Sword and Muramasa in his hands. Dracula used his telekinesis to remove the blade in his chest and sent it back at Wukong as it impaled into his groin. Wukong shrieked in agony as Rengar lunged in with Wukong, who ripped the weapon free.

"You ruined me!" the fight was two against one as Dracula proved he was quite formidable dual wielding swords, the Prince of Darkness noted that Rengar was under some type of control and also noted the small slave tag on the his chest under the armor and fur, foul play. Dracula put Muramasa in a reverse grip as he dodged their simultaneous attack and cut upwards diagonally over Wukong's torso, from right hip to left shoulder. He spun around and gave Rengar a scar going from the opposite shoulder to him, cutting through the tag. The Vampire then stabbed Muramasa behind him as he impaled Wukong through the gut and stabbed the Void Sword through Rengar's gut. This all happened too fast for them to react too as Dracula ripped Muramasa free from Wukong and kicked him into the wall as the Void Sword's power encased Rengar in an icy prison. Dracula sealed/dispelled the swords away as he picked up Wukong's staff and examined it as Wukong struggled to get up as he was consumed in pain.

"Interesting weapon you have here, while it has power, you think that decorations and mere carvings along it will grant you an edge." Dracula said as he twirled it around a few times before bringing it down over his knee, the staff breaking in half with a resounding thunder crack as the weapon, which Wukong had believed to be unbreakable as he powered it with the soul of a thunder beast, was destroyed. The Prince simply walked over with a cruel smirk, before Wukong could react, the shattered ends of his own broken weapon were driven into his knees as he howled in shrill agony. Dracula silenced his screams with a cold, clawed hand gripping over his mouth as he pulled Wukong up. Wukong was lifted over Dracula and brought down over his knee as the monkey's spine was broken, the sickening snap echoed out through the coliseum. Wukong was then thrown into the middle of the stadium floor as he was trying to get away from the monster that was Dracula, who simply walked over slowly, as if taunting him to try and escape. The student of Kukaku was terrified as he tried to crawl away, only for Dracula's boot to come down on his lower back and a hand gripped his tail painfully.

"You want to know something, I was always curious as to what would happen if I were to remove someone's tail." Dracula said as his grip tightened on the appendage as Wukong figured out what he was going to do.

"N-no…please…" he begged.

"Of course, I would never do such a thing to Ahri and her beloved sisters, mainly because I loved them dearly and would never consider hurting them. You on the other hand…" Dracula trailed off as he began to pull on the tail. Wukong's begging and crying turned into incoherent shrill shrieking and screaming as Dracula tore off his tail at the base as blood spurted from the wound and Wukong was writhing and screaming/crying in full blown hysteria. Dracula sighed as Wukong's screams grew annoying and he knocked the monkey out cold with a stomp as he dropped the tail. He took off the belt on Wukong and examined the scrolls, noticing that they were indeed summoning scrolls, linked to the clans that Ahri and her siblings had commandeered in their tasks in ending the Summoning War. Dracula pocketed the belt and scrolls and noticed something else poking lightly out of the primates hip pouch, he opened the case and reached in as he pulled out something that he never would have thought the idiotic fool would've gotten his hands on. The item was Werbellia's personal sword that she created and used during the Primordial War to stop her sister, Wailing Dark.

Dracula glanced down at the unconscious Wukong and knelt down as he grabbed his wrist and removed the fur before biting down. Instantly he was reading Wukong's memories and the things he did up to this point. Dracula released his mouth from the limb and dropped it as he got back up before glancing up with a bemused look on his face.

"Hehehe, looks like we had an adamant stalker dear…" Dracula muttered as he walked over to the frozen Rengar and cast out some hellfire that freed him from his prison. Rengar collapsed to his knees from both agony and shame.

"W-what have I done…?" Rengar said to himself as he looked to his hands. The large humanoid feline was disgusted by what he had done under the effects of that tag that was placed on him.

"You were set upon me by the fool in hopes of helping him kill me, an impossible feat as I'm immortal." Dracula said as Rengar looked to him in recognition.

"Lord Naruto." Rengar bowed despite his pain as Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"And how do you know my name?" the Dark Lord asked as he folded his arms.

"While some were not aware at the time, we commanders, the ones who were appointed by the nine to watch over the other factions, have kept an eye over our beloved queens. It was a great surprise when news spread that Lady Ahri was courted by the one who was to change the world." Rengar explained as Dracula had him stand up.

"Really now?" Dracula asked with a raised brow, curious about what Rengar said.

"Correct, the fox clan celebrated happily and you had been the subject of interest among the females too." Rengar added as Dracula shrugged his shoulders, he knew he attracted the opposite gender greatly (shit, he even developed a fan-base back home a long time ago, and how Akeno, Rias, Grayfia and Kuroka loved him).

"But not all of you took the news kindly…" Drcaula said as Rengar looked to Wukong's form. Rengar nodded as he replied.

"We have lived in relative peace for a long time, no quarrels or disputes that would have led to chaos. We were fools to not realize that he used us all to his advantage, we have brought shame and dishonor to our queens." Rengar said as he looked to the ground in self-disgust.

"I saw that from partaking his blood, never would have thought someone so 'in love' with another would go those lengths and do those things, then again I suppose I can be considered in a similar manner." Dracula said as Rengar nodded.

"Tell me, Rengar, are you and your allies aware of the passing of the nine and what has happened after?" Dracula asked as he was curious.

"Of course, it was a time of great mourning when the sisters and their mother perished, unfortunately Wukong sparked 'the incident' that lasted a long time and we suffered greatly. I was made into his slave, a prisoner within my own body that was forced to do his bidding, I am truly sorry for my assault on you, I have one request my Prince…" Rengar said as he looked to Dracula with a sorrow filled eye (he has an eye patch).

"And that request is?" the Vampire asked as he was curious.

"Grant me an honorable death, I cannot live with the things that I have done during the chaos that the filth had instigated and my actions under his command. I trust that you have plans of your own for the disgusting filth as we know you also possess the soul of that traitorous bitch, Da-Ji." Rengar said as Da-Ji and Koyou were regarded as two of the most infamous criminals back in the summoning realm. Dracula nodded as he drew Wailing Dark out of its sheathe slowly, the hiss of the metal echoed out as Rengar picked up his blade and held it to himself to commit seppuku. Rengar stabbed the blade into his gut and gave a harsh twist as he was on his knees. Dracula raised the sword above his head as he was ready to assist Rengar.

"Thank you…" Rengar muttered as the sword was brought down as blood was spilled and twin meaty thumps sounded as Rengar's corpse and severed head fell. Dracula flicked the sword to the side as he cleaned it of the blood and gave a flashy twirl as he then slowly sheathed Wailing Dark, the click at the end as he looked down to Rengar's corpse then Wukong. The scene faded to black as Dracula summoned two Dungeon Jailers. The basin was paused as Orihime was confused.

"What did Rengar mean by 'the incident', what did Wukong do?" she asked as the other sibling and everyone else (besides Crona) were confused. Werbellia took her sword off her waist and examined it as she didn't know it was used to end the life of one of her children's students, at the hands of her son-in-law no less.

"I'm wondering what the hell Wukong was rambling about, I wasn't informed that he was crushing on you, sis." Kukaku said as he looked to Ahri, who sighed.

"I never brought it up during our meetings in the past as I felt it would have been unnecessary. At first I thought it was cute that he had a crush on me and confessed, I politely declined as I had no desires to begin any sort of relationship of those kind. Unfortunately he grew increasingly persistent and would not take no for an answer. In short, I ended up making my point clear to him as he was forced to slink away and recover." Ahri said as she now understood why Wukong went after her love.

"What did you do to drive him off?" Akua asked as she was interested, having her fair share of suitors who she cared nothing for in the past.

"If memory serves correct I broke his ribcage, snapped his left arm at the elbow, fractured his spinal column, gave him several cases of internal bleeding and many deep lacerations and bruises." Ahri answered in a pleased tone as her tail waved behind her in a happy manner and a smile on her face.

"Remind me to never piss you off…" Tayuya commented as Kushina spoke.

"All that just because you grew tired of his questioning?" the mother asked as Ahri clarified.

"He also thought he could touch me intimately and tried to force himself on me in my own dwelling back then." The Nine-Tailed Fox said as the others understood.

"I don't know who is crueler after what you said you did to the monkey, you or Naruto?" Minato asked as Mito replied.

"I would say that Naruto tops everyone here in terms of cruelty as we saw that fist hand with what he did to this Wukong." She said as everyone nodded. Werbellia heard Crona mutter something and asked.

"Is there something bothering you, dear?" she asked her youngest child as Crona spoke up with everyone's attention to her.

"Wukong started a civil war in the summoning realm, which was the 'incident' Rengar referred to." She said as this shocked the nine sisters.

"HE WHAT!?" they all but yelled as Crona pointed to the basin as Ahri had it continue playing, wanting to know about what Crona said and what was to become of Wukong. The new scene showed Wukong in the castle's torture chambers (somewhere near the Gorgon Sisters home) being awoken with a bucket of freezing water thrown on him as he was held up by chains on his wrists above his head. His gear and clothes were gone as he was still injured from his fight with Dracula. He heard the sound of something being sharpened against a grinder and looked to the left to see a Dungeon Jailer sharpening a metal pike, examining it once in a while before getting back to work.

"You're quite the persistent individual…" Wukong's head snapped to see Dracula sitting on a chair and a metal table next to him that had the things formerly in his possession.

"Unhand me you filth!" Wukong snarled despite the pain on his jaw. Dracula just gave Wukong a smirk as he leaned back in the chair.

"I can see why you came after me for her…" Dracula said as Wukong growled and replied.

"Release your hold on her you monster-" Wukong said but lost his voice as Dracula cast a silence spell on him with a snap of the fingers.

"Oh please, I would know well if her soul was in my possession, and she is in a better place than my home." Dracula said as he got up from his seat and moved over to the hanging prisoner.

"As for your reasoning of 'trying to free her', you are obsessed with her, this 'true love' that you claim you have with her is nothing but a dark desire to claim her as your own." Dracula said with a dark chuckle. He moved to the table and picked up a small tuft of Ahri's hair and fur that was in Wukong's bag, the blue-black hair and the ivory white fur were fashioned into a little bow that was hanging on a necklace.

"You wanted her, not as a lover, but as a glorified trophy. Something to let the others know what you owned. You fantasized about owning her and having her tend to your every want and need, like a little slave. Of course you kept this a secret from the others and even your own mentor as you knew she would beat you senseless for such desires against her beloved elder sibling. Tell me, when Ahri beat you within an inch of your life and made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with you, did you hate it how she would not submit to you?" the Vampire Lord asked as he held out the necklace in front of Wukong tauntingly, before incinerating it with a small burst of Hellfire. He released the silence spell as Wukong spoke, despite his broken jaw.

"She was mine to begin with! I claimed her first!" he shouted as Dracula rolled his eyes and responded.

"Plucking a strand of their DNA does not lay claim on that person, anyone could simply take a piece of another, and it's not hard to do so. However, I remember something else when I read your memories." Dracula said as he formed a vision mirror besides himself that showed his time with Ahri back when he was Naruto, their relationship, lives together, intimacy and love. Wukong was denying what he was seeing and claiming that the memories were lies.

"You spied on her from afar, waiting for the perfect moment to move in and claim her as you believed she was denying her 'true feelings' for you. Sure you looked away a few times as you wanted to make sure you were not caught, but you then came to see that she began a relationship with me…" Dracula said as Wukong tried to break out of his chains.

"That is a lie! She would never love you as she did me!" he yelled in defiance as Dracula sighed before snapping his fingers as spiked chains of magic wrapped around Wukong's throat, cutting off his voice and air.

"Say all you want, but we were happy together, we loved each other dearly and clearly this set you off. You could not comprehend the mere notion of her being with another who she loved. You're already greedy and possessive nature continued to fester as you spied on our lives, hoping that you could move in and dispose of me before you took her away. But you knew that you would've been easily murdered by our hands. So you traveled back to the summoning realm and waited for the day you could act without retaliation." Dracula said as he dispersed the vision mirror.

"To keep yourself busy, and to express your utter hatred for me since I 'claimed what was yours', you began to target your fellow summons. You chose those who were the most supportive of Ahri's relationship with me, her own clan." Dracula said as he snapped his fingers and two Dishonored Vampires appeared with a rather large storage container with them as they held the door handles.

"I'm sure you know what this is, it's your little 'dirty locker' its contents are your deeds that you performed while you were in your realm, and I must admit, even I am appalled by what my messengers reported back." Dracula said as he saw that Wukong was trying to speak and loosened the chains to allow him.

"How did you get into the realm, only we are allowed and my home was rigged to prevent anyone from entering!" he snarled as Dracula simply scratched his chin before replying.

"Following the death of Rengar, I had a small convoy of my servants enter the summoning realm, from what they reported back, the civil war had successfully come to an end and they were in the process of recovering, slowly as they were suffering the catastrophic effects of the war and lost many. They were pointed to your home and disarmed the traps before cleaning it out of all evidence before burning it down. And you want to know something else? Those who had commandeered the recovery and reconstruction personally said that they would brand you as their greatest traitor to date, surpassing Da-Ji and Koyou. They realized, like Rengar that you were responsible for it all, the death, and the violence, everything that escalated to the war that tore down everything the Nine helped them achieve." Dracula said as he motioned to the vampires holding the doors.

"In order to mask what you were doing and divert attention to yourself, you instigated the war, you even went so far to steal the very weapon that was locked away by the sisters out of love for their mother and to preserve her memory." Dracula said as he motioned to Wailing Dark on the table. The vampires opened the door as the contents spilled out onto the floor. The audience watching were horrified and some even threw up at the sight of what came out of the container. Many bodies were on the ground as they poured out of the container, each one was brutally mauled or cut up that they were almost unrecognizable. All the victims were girls too, much to Ahri's horror the majority of them were from the fox clan as she recognized the tell-tale signs of vulpine features and they were of varying ages too. Dracula simply spoke as he was not really bothered by the grisly pile of corpses.

"You targeted the fox clan as they were the most supportive of Ahri's happiness, kidnapping, drugging, etc., etc… Once you got them in your home and made sure the exits were sealed off, that's when you began your real fun. One by one you would break them, through violent rape, torture, removal of body parts, consuming their flesh and other methods that cemented your delusional madness. You would even try to have them look like Ahri through forced alteration with body parts you removed from your prey." Dracula said as he motioned to some of the bodies that were sewn together in morbid ways in Wukong's attempts to fashion Ahri from the victims.

"However, you were not satisfied with just the fox clan as you went for the other females of the other races as the war that you orchestrated was set in motion." Dracula said as he had the rest of the bodies removed from the container before it was thrown into the massive smelter at the far end of the Torture chambers with telekinesis. True to what he said, the other bodies revealed were from the other races that were aligned with Ahri's sisters. Needless to say, calling Wukong a murderer was not even close to what he could be described as. Dracula knelt down to a young fox's corpse, that was still a child by the looks of it, and that was mutilated beyond recognition as he placed a hand over its head and focused his power. Another vision mirror formed as it showed the child, a toddler as the mirror played out a specific memory.

(Memory)

The young fox had walked into a clearing as she found who she was looking for, Ahri was sitting on a stone bench eating her lunch as the Sister's had just managed to end the conflict and bring order and peace to the summoning realm. Currently the Nine Tailed Fox was taking a small break from her work (helping out with construction and progress/paperwork).

"Excuse me, Lady Ahri?" the little fox asked as she was shy and walked over to the elder fox as she looked to the child.

"Yes little one?" she asked as she paused her lunch.

"I was hoping you could teach me to make that orb you use?" she asked bashfully as she poked her fingers together. Ahri smiled as she responded,

"What is your name, young one?" she asked as she was going to help her out as she was not one to turn down a child's request.

"Rana!" she said happily as her tail wagged behind her.

"Well Rana, he is what you do to if you want to make my signature Orb of Deception…" Ahri taught the young fox the basics of how to form the titular weapon of Ahri's, of course she toned it down and made it harmless so that Rana could get a grasp on how to make it. Soon their little training session ended as they heard Rana's parents calling for her.

"And that is how to form the basics of it." Ahri said as he ruffled Rana's hair with her hand.

"Thank you, lady Ahri. One day I want to be like you when I grow up." The child said happily as she hugged Ahri before running off and saying goodbye to the elder fox. The scene changed to one inside a dimly lit basement as Rana, now a tad bit older and now resembling a child just about to enter puberty was strapped down to a metal table with fear in her eyes. (The summons age at a far slower rate than people). The room had many shelves with different jars containing macabre contents ranging from organs to miscellaneous. The room looked like it came straight out of a twisted snuff film. Rana was also nude as Wukong entered the room with a smirk as he walked over to her. She was terrified as she wanted to get away, struggling against her bonds as Wukong stroked her face with tenderness. The sick gleam in his eyes told otherwise as he pulled over a small table that had an assortment of tools on it, form medical ones to ones that would be best suited for construction and even some bizarre and cruel looking ones as well.

"You'll be perfect, all my other previous 'lovers' failed and I had to clean up." Wukong said as he picked up a power drill and revved it up as he spoke.

"This will only hurt for a second." He said as he lowered the spinning drill head as her screams of pain filled the room and Wukong got to work. Thankfully Dracula had the vision mirror vanish as he looked down to the corpse of Rana, her form was littered with evidence of 'modifications', implants and more, just like all the others. He stood up and dismissed the two vampires as the Dungeon Jailer was still working on the pike.

"You've been busy with your work I see." Dracula asked as he gave Wukong a bored stare. Wukong remained silent as he felt he didn't need to answer Dracula.

"You went on with your 'fun' as the war raged on, you didn't care about what you caused as you were plotting to kill me and claim my wife, as you grew bored with one slave, you did away with them by having them die under the most excruciating of deaths, forcing them to consume toxic chemicals and substances, tearing them apart with your tools and other means before going out to snag another. However as the war was coming to an end, you were discovered in your deeds and Rengar went to capture you and take you in to answer for your crimes. Unfortunately he was caught by your surprise traps in your home as you enslaved him before setting out with your new toy. By the time you had heard of the passing of the nine and their beloved mother, I was already on my fool's quest for that damned mask." Dracula said as he picked up Wailing Dark. He unsheathed the sword as it shimmered with golden aura, a testament to its power.

"Another reason why you stole Werbellia's sword was because you planned on using it to drive it through my heart to kill me, which would not work as I am immortal, incapable of dying to any weapon except my own, the Vampire Killer, which is lost." He added as he walked up to Wukong and stabbed the end of the sword into the monkey's left shoulder and dragged it down as he cut to his right hip, giving the previous wound a matching counterpart. Dracula flicked the blood off before sheathing the sword as he set it back on the table.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's a common habit among the sisters to end up having students that would betray them, Da-Ji, Koyou and now you. I'll probably just bunk you with Da-Ji." Dracula said as this made Wukong curious as he hadn't heard from his fellow renegade student in a long time.

"What did you do to Da-Ji, monster?" he demanded as Dracula just chuckled before replying.

"Oh nothing really, just forcing her soul to go through her own brand of eternal torture." Dracula said as the Dungeon Jailer finished and moved over to its Liege as he inspected the pike it presented, nodding as it walked over to a lever on the wall and pulled it. A mechanical device emerged from a compartment in the floor as it placed the pike in the slot and began doing a couple other things with the device before moving the whole thing under Wukong.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked as Dracula snapped his fingers and two chains formed as they grabbed Wukong's legs and spread them 180.

"Just beginning the start of your fun, quick question, lube or no lube?" Dracula asked as the Jailer activated the device as it came to life and the metallic pike sprouted spikes along its sides as it was moving up and down, like a… Wukong was struggling in panic as he realized what was going to happen as the chains slowly lowered him to the contraption. Dracula simply brought out his I-Pod from his cloak and put the earbuds in as he shuffled through the songs.

"You love to force yourself on others in your attempts to re-create Ahri and even tried to rape her in the past. Now it's your turn to be the one receiving." Dracula said as he picked a song to play before grabbing Wailing Dark and the belt with the Summoning Scrolls, walking away as Wukong's screams erupted as he was penetrated. Dracula didn't hear the screaming as his song drowned it out. The scene changed to show Dracula as he had Wukong, or what remotely resembled him, as they were in front of a pit. Wukong himself was put through many tortures. His body was littered with gashes and cuts, blood was leaking from him freely, his limbs and other bones were broken and his overall form looked like it went through a meat grinder.

"We had so much fun together, wouldn't you agree?" Dracula said as he looked down to Wukong, who was barely conscious. Dracula just shrugged his shoulders as he punted the monkey into the pit as the person landed with a low groan as he managed to sit up.

"This will not stop me, I will come after you, monster…" Wukong panted as he still thought he could get the last laugh. He was a persistent one, Dracula would admit that as Wukong still believed he was right all along to claim Ahri and the things he did. Dracula just laughed as he replied,

"Not exactly, seeing as I have no more use for your pain, your new purpose is a chew toy, have fun." Dracula said as he snapped his fingers as his pet Dire Caragor and Caragath emerged from the side ports as they lunged in and tackled Wukong before he could react, his cries of agony were accompanied by their vicious mauling as they were tearing into him to feed. Dracula watched with boredom as Wukong's screams were eventually silenced as the Caragath crushed his head with its powerful jaws and tore it off. The Prince of Darkness held out his hand as Wukong's soul emerged from his body and materialized as a crystal orb the size of a grapefruit as he walked away with it, leaving the two pets to their meal.

_(The Unexpected Ally)_

Dracula was sitting on the side of his bed, clad in only his leather pants as his clothing was scattered around his private chambers, along with parts of a maid outfit and lingerie. His bed was occupied by another as she was relaxing during the aftercare of their previous bout of 'stress relief', the woman in particular was Grayfia Lucifuge as she had the lavish covers scantily tossed over her voluptuous form.

"That was fantastic… As it always is with you" Grayfia said as she looked to him as his back was to her, his mind on other matters.

"Something troubles you, my Prince?" she asked as she shifted to her side and kept her gaze on him. Dracula simply pushed aside his thoughts as he began putting his clothes back on as he replied.

"It's nothing, Grayfia. Just reminiscing of the past…" He replied as he pulled on his boots. The powerful demon simply moved over as she got on her knees and rested her arms over his shoulders from behind.

"You can tell me, Master…" She said as beforehand (shortly after she joined him), Grayfia admitted that she, like Akeno, knew of him and his past. Dracula sighed as there were very few he would talk to about his previous life which he kept secret from others.

"Maybe another time…" Dracula responded as he shrugged off her arms and got up as he put on his belt and cloak as he turned back to her.

"Well, if you wish to speak about it or have anything else that would be on your mind, I am here for you." Grayfia said as she winked to him as she placed on hand on her hip and blew a kiss using the other. Dracula just smiled softly as he disappeared in a burst of mist as she got to dressing herself. Dracula reappeared in the Castle Hall as he sensed Gaius requesting his presence. He saw the Black Wolf standing there as he (Gaius) spoke up.

"My friend, you have a special visitor." Gaius said as this drew Dracula's attention, he glanced to see Gaius's Wolf Sentinels all gathered around someone, that someone radiated demonic powers similar to Satan, did one of his foolish children venture into his domain with the intentions of dying? Dracula and Giaus walked over to the group as Gaius had them step aside to reveal who they were holding at weapon point.

Guido Szandor, The eldest of the Acolytes and Satan's first bastard offspring. He was flanked by two of his Dark Monks, his insurance of needed protection, not that he really needed it as he was powerful, but he wouldn't want to take chances in Dracula's territory.

"To what do I owe this…pleasure, Hell-spawn?" Dracula asked as he folded his arms, he sensed that Guido did not come here for a fight, but to speak with him. Which made Dracula curious, he figured Satan's brats had inherited their father's undying hate for him.

"Greeting, Lord Dracula, I am Guido Szandor, child of the Fallen One. I have entered your domain seeking an audience with you." Guido said as he bowed curtly, something that surprised Dracula and Gaius momentarily. While Dracula was suspicious of the spawn of Satan approaching him, he nonetheless accepted Guido's request to speak with him.

"Very well, let's take this 'meeting' elsewhere'." Dracula said as Gaius dismissed the Wolf Sentinels as the trio walked away. The scene shifted to show the trio in the Castle Refactory (that one area where Gabriel sneaks into the Kitchen by baiting the Ghouls). They were all enjoying a lavish dinner that was prepared as Guido explained why he had come to Dracula.

"You're telling me the reason you came to this place, knowing full well that the possibility of dying was massive, was to inform that you have plans of ousting your father of power and for good." Dracula said after he swallowed the bite he had been chewing on before taking a sip of his drink (Blood &amp; Rum combo).

"That is correct," Guido responded.

"And why exactly should I help you, I see no reason or benefit from this little 'deal'." Dracula said as he was curious as to why the Acolyte wanted this, surely they were unwaveringly loyal to their creator?

"Because unlike those two idiots or the asinine fool that is my father. I have no intentions of enslaving the world, it's already taken over as it is now, by you and the bitch in the golden throne. I seek to rid Lucifer for good and restore Hell to its previous state, I know that you are the only one who he fears as you can end him." Guido replied as the part about Hell confused Dracula and Gaius.

"I believe mother could help explain what I am speaking of." Guido added as Dracula got the message and sent out a mental call for the silver haired Devil. Grayfia, back in her maid outfit, appeared next to Dracula and bowed.

"You requested me?" she asked as Dracula motioned to Guido. The Vampire and Pseudo-Undead (Gaius more so than Dracula) were greatly surprised when they saw the ever stoic, gentle and calm Grayfia cried out in happiness as she hugged Guido like a mother would upon seeing their child after a long time (which is true here).

"My son, how wonderful it is to see you again!" she said in joy as Guido returned the hug. Dracula already knew why Grayfia was heavily injured and her womb torn open that day he found her, she was the unwilling 'breeder' used by Satan himself to create the Acolytes. In short she was led in by Prince of Lies under the guise of proving her worth to Satan during the Infernal Tournaments. She was taken to Satan's palace where she was taken violently and chained up as the 'toy' for the other members of Lucifer's inner circle. She was then 'harvested' from as the spawn tore their way out of her as she was left for dead, barely alive from the pain. Satan decided to dispose of the 'useless whore' as his children left for the mortal realm. Dracula knew all this from viewing her memories upon drinking her blood when she pledged herself to his command. He understood her undying hatred for the Devil and wouldn't disagree with her, the question now was, why she was so different about this Acolyte, Dracula believed she hated the Devil and his spawn entirely.

"It is good to see you again mother, you are well taken care of I see." Guido remarked as he looked over her. Dracula cleared his throat as their attention turned to him.

"My apologies my Prince, do you remember when I said someone had made sure to attract you into finding me?" Grayfia said as the Vampire Lord nodded.

"Well, it was Guido, out of the three that spawned form Lucifer's and my 'copulating', Guido was the only one I cared for as he treated me with kindness and love and even made sure to guide you to me." She said as Dracula put the pieces together, it was Guido's presence he felt in the cave along with Grayfia's as the Acolyte wanted him to find and take her in. That's when Kuroka strode in as she smelt the scent of her old master (Guido had her watch over Grayfia until Dracula got there as the Acolyte left).

"Master Guido!" Kuroka embraced the portly demon as he patted her head.

"Good to see you too Kuroka." He replied. Guido then turned his attention back to Dracula and Gaius.

"Now, back to what I was saying. Despite what is commonly believed of Hell as a barren and desolate wasteland where the foulest of souls are sent. In reality, Hell has its own civilization and economy, similar to how your former home was." Guido said as he formed a viewing glass (similar to Dracula's vision mirrors) as they set aside their empty plates. True to what Guido had said, Dracula and Gaius both saw that Hell did in fact have its own version of civilization, it reminded Dracula a bit of the America during the Cold War. Guido explained that they have been a relatively peaceful realm, despite being demons and monsters, as they operated just like any usual nation or country (Satan had his own Castle where he resided). While Satan had a huge cult of followers during his plan to break free, that was thwarted as he was sent back into Hell by Gabriel.

"Satan was infuriated that you thwarted his 'ascension', so he devised a different plan to deal with you and claim his 'right to all'. That plans involved my siblings and I, we were to clear the way for his arrival, to make sure you were out of the picture before he could be brought to this realm." Guido explained as Dracula knew Satan wanted to try and come back.

"How typical of him, he's too much of a coward to face me directly that he would send his own children to get the job done…" Dracula muttered as Guido then showed Satan forcing those that didn't want to joining him to his will and making example of 'traitors'.

"He also is amassing them, through use of force and power, to also gear up for an invasion, so expect the forces of Hell to break out to try and take over." Guido finished as he had the viewing glass shatter and vanish. Dracula simply leaned back in his seat as he observed Guido for any lies or hidden agendas.

"So, you want my help in disposing of your donor and siblings, is that it?" Dracula asked as he folded his arms, Guido nodded and replied.

"Of course, I wish to resolve the mess they have made following the hostile takeover and enslavement. You are the only one he fears and wishes out of the grand portrait before he can arrive." Guido answered as Dracula mulled over this, Gaius excused himself as he slipped his helmet back on to go do his own things as it was just the four there now.

"And why should help you with this plan of yours, granted I too despise the Fallen One as he does me, his desire to remain in Hell out of fear of facing me does not bother me and I'm fine if he hides away like the coward he is." Dracula said as he didn't really see any use in Guido's offer. Sure killing off the Devil was a plus, but having him in fear of you was a bit marginally better, that and the whole prophecy where he was the necessary evil to stop them. Grayfia and Kuroka both gained depressed looks on their faces upon hearing Dracula's answer, while he knew Grayfia's reasoning, he was a bit surprised about Kuroka's sadness. Guido clicked his tongue and formed another viewing glass.

"I figured you would answer that way, which is why I have something that might interest you." He said as Dracula looked into the glass as it was foggy, which cleared to show someone unconscious being held up by thorny demonic vines, in a semi-erotic way. He recognized who it was, it was Samus…

Guido was pulled out of his chair as the side of his face was slammed into the table, the Void Sword was brought out &amp; pressed against his thick neck.

"What is this…?" Dracula growled out as he was about ready to remove Guido's head from his body. Grayfia and Kuroka were hoping that Dracula didn't kill Guido as they wanted to interfere, but couldn't. Gudio simply held his hands up in surrender as the viewing glass had moved from the table to the side as he pointed to it.

"That… is your sister, Samus." He commented as Dracula pressed the blade closer as Guido could feel the thin layer of frost form over his skin and clothes.

"If you could please remove the sword, I can explain myself." He added as Dracula contemplated killing the Acolyte, but decided against it as he put away his sword and let go as Guido moved back into his chair. Dracula sat back down in his as the viewing glass moved back to on the table.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, I know who you are and about your past. What you have done, what you have been through everything that has shaped you and led you to this point in your long life…" Guido started as Dracula narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"Before you ask, I had read up on you during my stay in Hell, that and I was curious as to the one mother kept looking over during her imprisonment within Lucifer's Palace." Guido said as Dracula glanced to the Silver haired Devil as she had a sheepish grin and apologized. Dracula simply looked back to the Acolyte as he asked.

"And why would you go through my life? I am specific in keeping that information confidential and exclusive to me, I don't need other parties knowing of my past." The Prince of Darkness growled out as he really didn't like those he didn't know or trust to start invading his privacy.

"Well, unlike Satan and my siblings who are too full of themselves to see past their own ego, I took it upon myself to know about the biggest threat to us. Originally I cared little of the one that banished father back to Hell as I had my own agenda besides bringing him to the mortal realm. I was intrigued as to why mother showed such an interest in you whenever I could visit her when she wasn't in 'service'." Guido said as he took a drink of his wine and continued.

"So, I did a little digging and searching around, and managed to get my hands on a memory stone, it was also around this time that I had found your beloved sister on the outskirts of the grand city. She was unconscious and would have been easy prey for the predators in the Abyss. I took her into my mansion and have had my Dark Monks keep watch over her. She has never woken up, only uttering the names of you and your wife." Guido said as he brought out the memory stone from his sleeve, which was the size of a pear, which was cracked down the middle as he placed it on the table.

"A Memory Stone is VERY hard to come by in Hell, an item such as this is invaluable as one could peer into their target's life and learn about them. Which was what I did to you, at first I want to know what could be used against you if we were to ever cross paths &amp; to find out why you garnered my mother's attention and affection. This turned to understanding I have seen the life you have lived, the things you have suffered and done, all of it." Guido explained as Dracula examined the ruined stone before crushing it in his hand.

"I see, so you originally had intentions to snuff me out for you pathetic old man." Dracula said as he kept his gaze on the Acolyte as Guido nodded affirmative.

"That was the original purpose, however, upon viewing your life and some more digging around for information, I now have a view of the grand picture. This is all a game to the bitch of the golden throne, as the Goddess of Dreams explained, you're a pawn to use for her plans. I know that you still have vestiges of your humanity underneath your monstrous demeanor, you still love your family, even after all the years and actions that would have spurned them away from you. You don't want to be all alone, you only hid those parts of your life because you feared that the ones you loved would have abandoned you." Guido said as Dracula raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't think that you were a psychologist as well." Dracula commented as Guido just smiled.

"It helps to know the one you're essentially making a deal with the devil with. There is another thing you should know. Samus went MIA after a short while since I found her, she simply vanished from my care, around the time your meeting with the Goddess of Dreams occurred. Upon closer examination of her resting place after her disappearance, I have found magical residue of holy energy, which can only mean one thing…" Guido explained as Dracula's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth.

"Unohana has her…" the Vampire Lord growled out as he understood what Guido was saying. His claws dug into the furnished wood of the table as he really didn't like what Unohana had planned for Samus, whatever that was.

"I also want to inform you that contrary to popular belief, while Satan does despise the bitch, he is not above working with her to suit his own ends. There are things only found in Hell that he could use to trade with her, and we both know that she will give him your beloved family members as toys, including your wife…" Guido said as Dracula was not liking what he was hearing.

"Once Satan gets ahold of them AND he finds out their relation to you, he will no doubt enact the most cruel and painful of torments on them. First they will be taken by force and passed around like the common whore and broken in without end, when that is through then they will be strapped down and experimented on, similar to how that primate did to those women, Satan himself will take part in the 'fun' as he will bask in the pleasure he receives before handing them back to his servants for their fun. Once all is done and he grows bored, they will be devoured by his hellhounds like a pack of rabid dogs on a dying sheep." Guido said as Dracula noticed Kuroka's sad expression grow worse as Guido spoke and she shed several tears as she looked to the floor.

"You speak as if you have personal knowledge of what would happen to them once in Satan's grasp." Dracula commented as Guido nodded before replying.

"I have seen it before, Kuroka lost her little sister, Koneko to these actions. Satan was furious at you for sending him back to Hell and he devised a hostile takeover in order to build his own army for what he calls 'righteous ascension'. Of course not everyone agreed with his desires and Satan had decided to force them into servitude, through coercion, show of power and making examples…" Guido said as he showed Dracula how Satan was amassing his control over Hell and building his army to invade the mortal realm. Guido then showed how Koneko was made an example of as Guido tried to save both the feline demons, but Satan wanted to make another example to get more factions to rally under him. Kuroka couldn't watched as she hugged Grayfia and began crying as the Silver Devil tried her best to comfort her. In a way, Satan's little show he made of the smaller Neko demon mirrored how the Dragon had Da-Ji and Wukong treated as well as other prisoners within the Torture Chambers, take away the rape and genitalia mutilation (though it was applied to Wukong for reasons). The scene ended as Satan's Hell-Hounds tore into the barely alive young girl as her cries of pain were silenced. Guido then shifted the scene to go over Dracula's long life as it focused on those he loved, cherished and ultimately lost including his old friends, Moka and the others.

"You live with the knowledge and guilt that those you loved and cherished all passed away, to your hands or having association with you. But can you deal with knowing that you did nothing while their souls were handed over to your arch-nemesis to use as he sees fit?" Guido asked as he looked to Dracula with empathy and manipulated the viewing glass to show 'what-if' events of what would become of those Dracula did care for at Satan's hands. The scenes only lasted for a few seconds as the table burst into flames and the glass shattered. Dracula's gaze looked to Guido with a knowing stare.

"Let's go for a walk…" was all the Vampire said as he got up and Guido followed, Kurkoka put out the fire as the two followed the Prince and the Acolyte. The four were then seen walking through the main hall leading to the large front doors. Grayfia and Kuroka were behind the two men as they were conversing.

"Quite the deal you are offering, Guido. You summon your father to this world, I take him out and in turn, you take his place and work on rebuilding Hell from the damage he caused." Dracula remarked as he was smoking a cigar.

"Correct, I will also ally Hell with your forces as I know that you plan to go after the bitch once Satan is dealt with." Guido said as Dracula nodded.

"Say I do decide to take you up on your offer, you do know that you would have to ward off your siblings and Satan from finding out until I get to them." Dracula commented as Guido agreed.

"There is that matter, luckily I took some tips from how you could mask your intentions from those in your past, like your wife." Guido answered as Dracula felt like slapping him for that comment, but refrained from doing so.

"You do realize that there is one problem with all this, right?" Dracula asked as Guido looked to the floor for a bit, before stopping to look to Dracula with determination in his golden eyes.

"I do, I would gladly accept it knowing that his 'victory' that he would relish would turn out to be a confrontation with you, which would end in his death." Guido said without hesitation. Kuroka scratched her head and spoke as she, along with Grayfia was lost on what the Acolyte meant.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as Dracula frowned a bit and was about to speak when Guido raised a hand as he wanted to be the one to tell them.

"The plan would work well and Satan would be no more, the only hitch is the imminent possibility that I would die once Satan figures out the reality of his Summon onto this plane." Guido said to the two demonesses as Grayfia was against this, understandable as she cared for Guido and did not want to lose him.

"What! I won't allow this!" She said with surprise and fear in her tone as Guido replied.

"Mother, I know you are against this as the prospect of me falling to his hands is high, but there are casualties in every war. If this means to finally be rid of him and to avenge what he had done, I would accept this without hesitation." Guido said as Grayfia shook her head as tears were starting to form.

"I forbid it! I will not let you do this, Guido!" she said as her voice was wavering. Guido just remained silent as his expression told her she could not sway him from this decision. She looked to Dracula in hopes that he might say something, but he was silent too with a distant look in his eyes. Grayfia couldn't take it as she vanished in a summoning circle to her chambers as she was emotionally unstable from finding out that she would possibly lose her son.

"Go with her…" Dracula said as Kuroka nodded and disappeared to go comfort her. Dracula looked to Guido as they continued their walk and conversation.

"You do realize that this will only hurt her if you go through with it…" Dracula said as Guido had a slight frown.

"I know, I managed to smuggle the two out of Hell when I left and led you to them because I trusted them to be in your care. I know that you care for those under your command and would rather not see them so distraught like this. Despite the immeasurable risk and the certainty of my death upon doing this, I will not hesitate on sacrificing myself with the knowledge that he must contend with the one who he is terrified of." Guido said as Dracula finished his cigar and put out the remains in a torch tray.

"So long as Satan is out of the picture and Hell can be restored back to its beauty, I am willing to cast down my very existence to have my donor snuffed out." Guido summarized as he held out a hand to Dracula.

"I know that despite your flaws and shortcomings to the ones you loved, you are a man of your word, mostly. I wish to make a pact with you…" Guido said as Dracula looked to the hand and shrugged his shoulders before placing his hand in and grasping Guido's in a firm grip. Immediately their powers clashed as Guido's hand radiated green flames compared to Dracula's red/black miasma flowing off his hand.

"In the event of my passing, I, Guido Szandor, will impart you with my forces of Darkness, The Dark Monks and the Dark Apostles will side with you once my life force is diminished." Guido said as their powers faded and he let go of Dracula's hand. Dracula felt a tingling sensation on his palm and looked to see a burning sigil carved into his palm, the sigil vanished as if it was never there.

"Curious…" Dracula commented as he turned his gaze to Guido.

"If you excuse me, I must return to the outside world and maintain my cover." Guido said as they stopped right before the large entrance doors.

"Certainly, it'll take a long time for this plan to work out as Satan will not take any chances with me still being around." Dracula said as he opened the doors. Guido nodded and replied.

"That is also true, another setback. I'm positive we could figure something else in the meantime, thank you for the wonderful meal and taking care of mother and Kuroka. Farewell, Dracula." Guido said before he left and Dracula closed the doors. The Vampire returned to his chambers as he felt like working on something when he noticed Grayfia was sitting on the bed, her eyes puffy red from crying as she moved to him. Dracula was pushed to the wall as his servant was holding onto the front of his cloak.

"Please do not let him die, Naruto…" Grayfia managed to say as her voice was wavering as she was still crying.

"Grayfia, I…" Dracula started when she shook her head and placed a finger to his lips.

"I am begging you… Even if it means forcing him to abandon this plan… Don't let Lucifer find out, please…" Grayfia said as she buried her face into Dracula's chest and continued to cry as he simply picked her up and walked over to sit on the bed as he let her cry and stroked her hair until she soon fell asleep. He simply carried the sleeping devil to her room and tucked her in as he walked away to do something, his mind conflicted whether he should help Guido or Grayfia.

_(Separation)_

The memory was on the aftermath of another attempt by the Brotherhood, Of course this was just outside his castle's domain as Dracula tossed aside the corpse he fed off of. The Prince of Darkness took this legion by himself as he felt like taking over for dealing with the attacks as his servants could take a break. It was night out as the moonlight illuminated the land. He examined his handiwork as he decimated all of them without even trying, that's when he sensed his son.

"Nice of you to show up, son." Dracula said as he turned to look to the younger vampire, who didn't look happy as he surveyed the remains of the Brotherhood legion that was dealt with. Some of the knights weren't even into adulthood, mere adolescents who were sent to their inevitable deaths at the hands of the infamous Dragon by their commanders.

"I see you're having your fun…" Alucard remarked as he glanced to the fresh corpse that Dracula just drained.

"I did, what of it?" Dracula asked as he tossed the corpse aside without a care. He specifically remembered talking to Alucard about his reasons why he did his things (terrorizing mankind, feeding, his version of fun and games, etc., etc…).

"Nothing at all, just lamenting on the obvious evidence that you're not changing like we hoped." Alucard said as he folded his arms over his chest. Dracula raised an eyebrow at this and responded.

"Oh, and what were you expecting, son? Granted we managed to become closer and mend up our strained relationship. There are some things that cannot be changed no matter how many tries, we both know that much." Dracula said as he simply snapped his fingers as the bodies began to burn with Hellfire. Alucard simply held an unamused look to his eyes and replied.

"I'm well aware of that, and I can see you would rather stay the way you are, feeding of the humans and being an overall ass to the world as well." The younger vampire said as he still looked to his old man. Dracula simply rolled his eyes as he knew from a while back Alucard inherited his penchant for being brutally honest when it came to talks like this.

"If you're here to give me a lecture on my actions then save it." Dracula said as Alucard let out a small sigh.

"You know what, I'm beginning to wonder how exactly mother would love one such as you…" Alucard started as Dracula's stare hardened a bit at the subtle insult directed to him.

"What are you getting at…?" Dracula growled out as he was seeing where his son was going to take this.

"Don't play ignorant, old man. You know exactly what I'm talking of, the continued rampages, your ongoing war against the Brotherhood. You still drag these on despite knowing full well you could just end it all right now and not continue their suffering. My question is why? Why continue being the monster when you even admitted that you wished for things to be different?" Alucard said as he gave his father a hard stare.

"And let's not forget those four concubines that live under your roof. The ones you so willingly broke your beloved pact with mother over 'getting your dick wet'." Alucard added with a snarl as Dracula growled a bit at that.

"Watch your tongue, boy. You have no idea what you are getting…" Dracula was cut short when Alucard continued.

"You are the biggest hypocrite I have ever known. You claim to want things to change and even make promises, but in the end you just go back to being the asshole with the desire for murder and fucking your whores." Alucard said as Dracula was about to reply, going to tell his son to 'shut the fuck up' before he digs too deep a grave. But the son of Dracula just continued.

"It's like you said 'fuck everything' to your commitment to mother and decided sleeping around and killing was far greater than the love you both had. I have watched you lead rampages, slaughter indiscriminately, spread terror and chaos to mankind and be an overall monster to the world. I seriously consider that this is what you wanted your entire life, while being the biggest monster around, you also excel at being the biggest failure too-" Whatever Alucard was going to say next was silenced as Dracula's fist collided with his jaw with the force to send the younger vampire flying back and colliding into the fort wall. In an instant Dracula was before him as he ripped his son out of the hole in the wall and snarled as he held onto the front of his cloak.

"You think I wanted this?!" The Vampire King growled out as he glared at his son before giving a head-butt that broke Alucard's nose before throwing him back and stalking after him.

"You think you know all that there is about me, don't you?" Dracula said as he approached Alucard, who recovered and threw a punch, only for the elder to deflect it and deliver one back that hit the son in the gut, during their little scuffle, Dracula continued.

"I will admit that I have 'issues', I enjoy causing pain and death, *swatted away a palm strike* relish the suffering I bring to the world and its inhabitants, *landed a chop to Alucard's neck and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back* and can be considered the biggest monster in all of existence. But at least I tried to be the father I never was, to form that relationship I never got to have with you." Dracula said as he looked to his son, Alucard recovered and flipped back up as he glared back.

"So you do take pleasure in all this 'work' you have done, everything you told me was a lie?" Alucard snarled as he cracked his neck. Dracula knew what he was going to say next and simply folded his arms and replied.

"Go ahead and say it, Trevor. Tell your old man what you really think of him in light of all this, do the very same that your very mother did!" Dracula snarled in defiance as he kept his look on his child. Alucard accepted that declarations as he cleared his throat and spoke the words that no family member wanted to ever hear, but Dracula was considered FAR from any semblance of family in his son's eyes now.

"You are the biggest monster to this world has ever beheld, your hunger, your wrath, your very existence is a threat to all. As of this moment, any relations we had as a family, any bonding, is now gone. I am here to seek your end. The father that mother and I believed in died the moment you became a creature of the night." Alucard said as he brought out a magical rapier and pointed it to his elder, the blade an everlasting royal blue with icy energy flowing off, the sword was known as Glaciem. Dracula had a pained look in his eyes as he heard Alucard's declaration, then that look turned to a fierce glare as he responded.

"Very well, it has come to this. Consider our relationship at an end." Dracula punctuated his last word with summoning the Void Sword. The two lunged forward and clashed blades as this let out a shockwave that had the area they were in freeze rapidly within a 20 ft. radius. They broke the clash and went at it as they dueled with utmost ferocity. Alucard's skill and training with swords was put to the test as he faced off against his father, who knew more in combat and struck back with the savagery of a monster mixed with the intellect of a master swordsman. Alucard was backed into a corner as he was forced to a knee and had his blade up as Dracula brought his down several times with each one forming a new crack along the rapier blade, the last one shattered the weapon into pieces as Dracula stopped the descent of his sword just millimeters before it would cut into Alucard's face. The sword was dispelled and Dracula snatched him up by the throat.

"I have been around a lot longer than you have." He told Alucard before throwing him through a ruined tower and following. Alucard landed and flipped back to his feet as he brought out an enormous broadsword, its blade wreathed in the flames of hell and having a demonic appearance, the Igneas. Dracula appeared before him in a teleport and blocked a side-swipe from the blade with his Chaos Claws. Alucard took a punch to the gut that sent him back and he skidded to a stop and retaliated by stabbing the blade into the ground as he formed flaming geysers in an attempt to get Dracula. The elder vampire just easily dodged and teleported around them as he came closer to the younger as he sent a punch forward that Alucard barely had time to block properly.

"You think you know me, let me enlighten you…" Dracula said as he kicked Alucard in the gut and sent another punch that had Alucard on the evasive and defensive.

"What you are looking at is a cold-blooded killer molded and conditioned ever since birth. Not even out of the womb and I have already made my first kill, devouring the sister I would have had, in a bout of incestual cannibalism. From then after my birth and the passing of my parents, I was taken in and molded to be the perfect killing machine…" Dracula said as he deflected a swipe from Alucard and backhanded him away.

"Things started out light, practicing on a few dummies and being given sparse meals as part of their training. However this wasn't what they desired as they upped the regime, injections, beatings, torture and more. My targets were switched out form mannequins to people. My first set of victims was a family of three, a kind father, a loving mother and their innocent girl, a toddler." Dracula said as he flipped over a swipe from Igneas, the blade missing his goatee by mere centimeters as he landed and gave a powerful upper-cut that sent Alucard flying into the air. Dracula spin-kicked Alucard away as he came falling back down. The son of the Dragon landed in a heap and flipped back up and growled as he threw Igneas with blinding speed at Dracula. The aim true as it pierced through the elder and out his back as he skidded back with a grunt. Dracula gave a crushing closed punch (where he punches his fists against each other) as the blade was snapped in half where he hit and he threw the hilt with the broken point to Alucard that cut through his shoulder and embedded into a stone pillar. Dracula ripped out the piece in him as his wounds healed up and cloak returned to normal as he tossed the blade aside.

"Is that the best you have, I taught you better than this." He taunted as he dispersed his Chaos Claws. The Vampire King brought out his Shadow Whip as he send the weapon forward as Alucard thought quickly and brought out Dark Pain as they got back into their fight.

"You have no redeeming qualities, beast. Nothing but filled with hatred, vileness and the epitome of a monster. You relish in all the pain and torment you bring to this world, feeding to your heart's content and being an all-around selfish prick. I wonder just how mother could stand someone such as you." Alucard shot back as he barely dodged Dracula's Shadow Whip. However Dracula appeared before him and decked his son across the face as this shattered Alucard's jaw, not that he would care as they both shared extraordinary healing factors, even higher than a Vampire's. Dracula followed up as he had Alucard's back turned to him and gave him a German-Suplex as he punted the younger one away.

"You know, for a time I did suppress those memories and actions. Haunted by my actions and the lives I took under 'their' service. Hell it was during this time I met your mother, she was my shining light within my bleak and horrid life. And here is the kicker, she wasn't even human like I was at the time…" Dracula told Alucard as this momentarily left him stunned (he never took the hint when Dracula essentially told him Marie was originally Ahri and thus something more than a 'mere human', yet at least, the book he lent him and her page(s)). Dracula teleported over and wrapped his cold, clawed hands around his son's neck as he forced him to his knees as the elder was standing over him.

"You want to know WHY I care so little and outright despise mankind? Simple, your mother and I both know just how 'evil' humans can be to get what they desire. While you seemingly turn it away and have optimistic views of the lesser race, I do not. Humans are greedy, manipulative, petty, destructive and in general, simple minded. In fact, if your beloved Sypha did not have protection by the Brotherhood, she would have been put to the stake and burned as a witch, am I not right?" Dracula asked as he knew he was right on that, Alucard knew he was right too. Dracula simply threw Alucard back as he had the younger vampire go flying through the ruins of the Brotherhood Outpost they battled in. Dracula sensed that Alucard was recovering and chuckled. His form burst into smoke/mist as he transformed into his Wyvern form (Alduin, as described earlier up). The winged beast let out a roar into the cold night as he flew up into the air and show towards Alucard's location. Meanwhile Alucard had pushed the rubble off him as his injuries healed up as he let out a sigh. Perhaps Dracula had a point in all this, as he still had yet to know more of his deceased mother, what changed his father, it couldn't have been just the quest for the God Mask. That's when he picked up the sound of something closing in on him and was snatched up by the wicked talons of the Black Wyvern (The official name for this Dragon Form).

The Black Wyvern flew high into the air as it kept a tight grip of Alucard in one of its clawed feet. Alucard struggle to break free as it was of no use. That's when their course was changed as the wyvern took a nose dive as it picked up speed. Alucard had to think fast as nothing he did, punching, clawing, biting was working as the wyvern's hide was high impenetrable. An idea came to mind, sure it was underhanded, but he wasn't willing to be turned into a projectile. He summoned his large double-helix blade (Fierce Deity Link's sword) and aimed it up before using all his might to thrust upwards as his sword found its mark.

The wyvern's eyes widened as it let out a howl of agony, its flight turning into a falling stumble through the air as it crashed and skidded through a forest. Alucard was released from its grip as he ended up rolling to a halt as he crash-landed through the forest and a distance away from the Black Wyvern as it morphed back to Dracula. The elder vampire was in obvious pain as his hands were down over his crotch. It was clear that Alucard ended up driving his blade through his old man's genitalia, even when the vampire lord was in a different form, the essentials remained where they were. Alucard spotted Mooncleaver (the name of the Double-Helix sword) pierced through a tree as Dracula's blood coated the weapon. Dracula was slowly recovering as he was mixed between pissed and sheer agony as he and Alucard got up.

"Why the fuck did you stab my genitals, do you know how much that shit hurts?" Dracula demanded as he looked to his son with bloodshot eyes. Alucard just ignored the obviously pained elder as he went to retrieve his blade. But he was interrupted as he received a haymaker to the jaw that sent Alucard crashing through a boulder. Dracula, who was the one that punched him, grabbed the handle of the sword stuck through the tree. Gave it a harsh twist as it was shattered in hundreds of shards.

Alucard managed to recover again as he narrowly dodged a Chaos Bomb sent at him as he was running out of options and weapons. He looked to see his father stalking towards him with his Chaos Claws out as the younger Vampire reached into his cloak and brought out an onyx and diamond talisman with the etching of a creature's skull as he used it to open up a portal below him. Alucard fell through it as Dracula growled out and followed as it closed up.

(In an unknown location)

Dracula landed on a plateau that was on one of the many mountaintops that surrounded him. The portal they went through closed up as the sky above him was stormy with lightning and thunder. He deactivated his Claws and looked around for his son, expanding out his senses as Alucard had improved greatly in hiding from sensory capabilities. Dracula just clicked his tongue as he knew why Alucard was hiding right now.

"Come on out, Alucard. We both know hiding from me is pointless." Dracula said as he could sense his son, though he was doing a great job at masking his presence away from him. Dracula sensed movement behind him and turned just in time as he was tackled by Alucard, in his Wolf Form (from Mirror of Fate) as he was knocked back from his son. They landed with the younger over the elder on the floor as Alucard took the opportunity and lunged in as his lycan-like form's jaws dug into Dracula's neck. Blood sprayed out as Dracula grit his teeth as his son's powerful jaws clamped down on his jugular and teeth tore into his flesh. Alucard's claws dug into his shoulders. The elder vampire reacted as he brought out his Chaos Claws and dug the flaming claws into Alucard's gut. This had the desired reaction as Alucard's jaws that were tearing into his old man let go in surprise and pain. Dracula took this as he landed a brutal head-butt that had Alucard seeing stars then a flare of his power had thrown the son of the Dragon off him as he got up, his torn and gory neck healing as the wounds repaired themselves. Alucard reverted to his original form as he got up and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth.

"A surprise attack, how uncharacteristic of you…" Dracula commented as his right hand glanced over his healed neck out of check-up as he looked to Alucard.

"What can I say, you taught me well." Alucard responded as he held Dark Pain in his hand. Dracula just gave a dry smirk as he brought out Muramasa and gave it a light twirl. Dracula lunged in as Alucard sent the deadly chain whip forward at his opponent. Dracula caught the end of it before it would pierce his chest and pulled on it as this had Alucard stumble to him, which was what Dracula wanted as he rammed his sword through Alucard's gut and threw him over his shoulder as the blade was ripped free. Alucard didn't care for the wound as he flipped back to his feet and spin kicked Darcula in the back. Thus resumed the brutal fight between blood as they used hand-to-hand in conjunction with their weapons. Alucard speared Dracula through the chest with his whip and pulled him in for an uppercut as Dracula recovered as he dodged the whip with a slide and retaliated by lifting Alucard up with a stab through the gut and punching him back several feet with his free hand as the younger was freed from the blade. Their fight went on as they dealt injuries that would kill a human, then again they were not human.

The mountain shuddered as this had them both stumble a bit as they stored their weapons away and regain their footing as the rumbling continued. They both noticed a part of the mountain broke away and began moving about. The moving part of the mountain soon revealed to be a titanic serpent like creature with spines running down its colossal frame as he looked to the two vampires.

"You just had to have our fight here, Alucard." Dracula muttered as the behemoth let out a roar at the two as its opened maw could easily swallow them whole. The creature lunged in to devour both as Dracula and Alucard unleashed their Demonic Wings as they took to the air as their plateau was demolished by the serpent. Their attention was taken off the creature as they looked to each other and resumed their fight in the air as the titanic snake was displeased by their presence. The two continued as the serpent also joined in, calling down a meteor storm of blue flaming rocks from the clouds as this added more chaos to their fight. Things cumulated down as their fight dragged on and Dracula drop-kicked Alucard into the top of the mountain as he formed a crater from the impact. Dracula dropped down as he reared a fist back as his Chaos Claws were out, the serpent let out a roar again as Dracula drew close to his son. The entire mountaintop exploded violently as Dracula crashed down on Alucard's location. The massive serpent creature was thrown back by the force of the explosion and it crashed through a couple mountains as it roared in pain. Dracula tore open a hole in reality back to the mortal realm and threw Alucard in as he followed and it closed as the dust from the explosion settled.

(Back in the mortal realm)

Alucard skidded to a halt against the stone rooftop of the place they were originally at. Dracula having emerged from the tear as it closed up. Alucard got to his feet and brought out Dark Pain again as he sent the whip to Dracula. The Dragon caught it as he began wrapping it around his forearm as he dragged Alucard in, it was time to end this little scuffle of theirs. Alucard held onto his weapon as he was being pulled no matter how hard he tried to resist. With a harsh pull, Alucard was pulled towards his dad and off his feet as he was the recipient of a clothesline that knocked him into the ground. Dark Pain was now in Dracula's hand as he punted Alucard away as he remarked.

"You claim that it had to be impossible for your mother to love me with how I am. To be honest we originally despised each other, me being the gate keeper to her prison and her responsible for the death of my parents." Dracula said as he taunted Alucard with his own weapon. Alucard lunged in as he tried to retrieve his weapon, but took a roundhouse kick that dislocated his lower jaw and sent him stumbling back.

"Of course this changed over time as I was the one to extend the olive branch and communicate with her. Naturally you can see where I'm going with this." Dracula said as he dodged Alucard's attacks with ease. Sure Alucard was trained by Dracula before their current falling out, but he was leagues behind his old man in terms of skills and combat, Dracula didn't teach his son everything.

"Our friendship soon changed after a few events and I released her from imprisonment. I was the one who started things up and began our relationship, I never judged her for her past actions or the murder of my parents. She helped me cope with my actions that I had done and those I killed. But you want to know something?" He asked as he picked up Alucard by his throat and gave three consecutive head-butts, the last one threw him back as the younger vampire was disoriented.

"No matter how hard we tried to let go of the traumatic past, nothing can rid my mind of those experiences. Another little tidbit about your mother that you don't know of, she had a family too and guess what, they were all snuffed out, by my hand as well." Dracula told him as he tightened his grip on Dark Pain, causing hairline cracks on the handle. He snapped his fingers on his free hand as the ornate belt-clasp was broken down into blood and absorbed into him as his abs were exposed (now he's just in his pants, boots and cloak with his gauntlets). Alucard noticed a mark on his father's torso, it was a burn in the shape of a slender hand.

"I see you noticed the mark she left on me, little bit of interesting history on this one. Originally we went in to retrieve something from being turned in to a weapon, she was caught surprised and injected with a drug that brings up bad memories and triggers immense anger, I tried to help her out of her hallucinations and this was what I got in response." Dracula said as he thought back to when his wife took his life, though it was an accident that haunted her ever since.

"Despite the overwhelming and agonizing pain of my insides being destroyed and my life being burned away, I never let my pain known as my concern was on her well-being. I still remember what it felt like as my life was slipping away, her tears falling onto my chest as she begged for me not to leave her." Dracula said as he gained a depressive look in his eyes for a moment, thinking back as his last sight before dying was her beautiful face wracked with hopelessness and distraught as she cried over him. Alucard wondered why his old man was telling him this, but then again he only spoke lightly of how the relationship between his parents was, mostly because Alucard never really asked as he noted Dracula was a bit uncomfortable about it (thanks to Da-Ji's actions and how he found out through that memory of the elders telling her of the prophecy and taking Trevor, along with the nightmares).

"Despite all that has happened to us up to now, nothing was more painful than her betrayal, it felt something like this." He told his son as he held up the Dark Pain and shattered it with a clench of his hand into a fist, the remains falling to the stone floor. Without warning, Dracula's hand pointed to Alucard as a stream of red lightning was sent out and had the younger vampire crashing back into a large rock. Dracula had a dead gaze as he electrocuted his son as the younger vampire was writhing and screaming in pain. Eventually Dracula ceased his actions and lowered his hand as he collected the remains of Dark Pain and stored them away before walking over to Alucard. The younger vampire was slumped against the broken rock with steam pouring off him as he was defeated and spared. Dracula knelt down and reached into Alucard's cloak as he retrieved that medallion that he used before when both moved to that place where the massive serpent creature was encountered. Alucard weakly gripped his father's wrist in trying to stop him.

"That is not yours to take…" He panted out as he weakly glared at his old man. Dracula just casually removed Alucard's grip from him and then used telekenesis to toss Alucard to the floor, back facing up as Darcula placed a boot on his son's back. Alucard's demonic wings sprouted on instinct as the King of Vampire reached down and gripped them. Alucard let out a howl of agony as his father ripped the wings off the younger vampire, leaving a nasty pair of wounds that healed over. Dracula set the wings alight with hellfire as he tossed them aside and moved to face Alucard, bringing out that medallion he took.

"Considering that I gave this to you as means to access that realm, I have full rights to take it back. Consider this your punishment… son…" Dracula told him as he still cared for his estranged son, despite the latter hating his mere existence and wanting nothing to do with him. Dracula stored away the medallion and stood up as he had a servant collect the remains of Mooncleaver and bring them to his private chambers. Dracula gave one last look to his son before beginning to walk away.

"This is where we part ways, I'll let you be…" Dracula said as a deppressive look on his face was shown, looking deep in thought/ashamed but not openly showing it. It pained him that he severed his relationship with his son, maybe it was for the best, maybe Alucard did have valid points in all this, to end their relationship. Dracula burst into his Dragon Form as he flew back to his castle, Alucard managing to recover as he got up and brought out the broken stake as he look to it with a thoughtful look on his face before looking to the moon. Before the scene ended, Alucard retrieved the remains of Glaciem and Igneas as he walked away from the devastated battleground.

**(Ok, 500 year 'recap' is finished, now back to the upcoming siege)**

_(The Final Assault)_

Dracula returned to his residence as he decided to hand over the remains of Mooncleaver to Miia for safe-keeping, and getting a tongue lashing from her as she was broken up on how father and son split, with her being a close friend to Alucard and the 'daughter' of the Dragon. To his credit, Dracula let her berate him as he didn't have anything to retort, just feeling like shit as Miia then hugged him and said she hoped they could fix what had occurred before retreating to her chambers. Dracula returned to other matters as he received word from one of his scouts that the Brotherhood was gearing up and preparing for one final attack in hopes of ridding the world of him. Well, let's not disappoint them for their grand funeral. While the Brotherhood, being led by Roland, were slowly advancing into his territory. Dracula was a bit busy carving out a massive seal into the very walls and grounds of his castle. Once finished he told his closest friends and servants (Gaius, Miia, The Gorgon Sisters, Akeno, Rias, Grayfia, Kuroka, Zed, Ratbag and his wife and Guildstern) **(The toymaker is in hibernation), **that he'd be sealing them all in stasis along with every other inhabitant of the castle too as they would be taken out of the way of the assault. Sure he got a few worried responses, but he assured them that he'd deal with all this by himself and once everything was done and over, they'd be able to come back. Reluctantly they agreed with him as they returned to their domains as Dracula activated the seal and every being sans him was sealed away within the seal as it was just him left. He returned to his throne room and poured himself a goblet of blood as he sat down and relaxed.

His thoughts idly wandered as he wondered what his son was up to, and then how he planned on focusing on the bitch Unohana once Satan was dealt with, as part of his agreement with Guido. Soon enough his doors were being banged on as he set a hard stare on them, ready to eviscerate the Brotherhood and be finally rid of them. Sure enough, they broke through and entered the room to face him as he greeted them in the usual fashion. They were not given a chance to fight back as he tore through the men with ease using his powers and weapons. Once the last man from the little squad was reduced to a bloody mess, Dracula made his way out as he pushed aside the battering ram and made his way to the balcony. He was a bit impressed as he could sense half a million souls that compromised the invading army as they were attacking his fortress. Following his little comment (infamous quote), Dracula noticed that they also had a Brotherhood Titan, this one bigger than the previous ones he crushed before in the past. He easily avoided its attack as Roland came out to face him. Their fight was a quick one as Dracula forced Roland to retreat as Dracula's focus was now back on the Titan wrecking his home. Dracula scaled the holy construct and dealt with the soldiers who tried to stop him, eventually reaching the source of its power, a large holy crystal. He promptly puked his toxic blood onto it as this had the desired results, the crystal was corrupted and melting and malfunctioning as the entire war machine began its fall. Dracula just stood as the siege titan collapsed onto the brotherhood forces (a small chunk of them) and the whole area was thrown up on chaotic smoke and fire. The dust settled to show the ruined titan as those that survived were doing their best to get out. Dracula simply pushed one of the steel talons and wreckage off himself as he dusted off and watched as the Roland landed before him, the brotherhood forces forming a large circled as the two figures stepped into the ring.

Thus began the brutal fight between the self-proclaimed 'Paladin of God' and the 'Warrior of Light' turned 'Prince of Darkness'. They fought with skill and ferocity as Roland's holy armor (crafted from the bones of angels) proved durable and could take a hit from Dracula. However Dracula proved to be the superior opponent as he dealt a harsh blow that shattered Roland's wings, swords and knocked off his helmet as he was brought to his knees. Dracula approached the bested Brotherhood Paladin as Roland brought out his last ditch weapon as the solders closed in as well. Roland began chanting as his battle cross began to glow, Dracula joined in halfway through, much to Roland and the Brotherhood forces shock. Their combined prayers overloaded the cross as the first shockwave knocked everyone, besides the two down as the prayer continued. Dracula's rage filled tone combining with Roland's fearful and desperate one as they finished and the area was consumed in a bright flash. The scene zoomed out to space as a Great Explosion was shown, the effects of the prayer and power. While the ashes were falling and it zoomed to Dracula, being the only survivor in the epicenter as everything, the Brotherhood army, all their brought along equipment, Roland himself and his very castle, were wiped out from the explosion as Dracula looked to the destroyed and burning cross in his hand. A figure was seen behind Dracula as he sense them and turned to see his son, with a new weapon on him. The scene faded to black as it went over a recap of what happened for father, son and grandson as it was narrated by Unohana (the little recap that goes on before Dracula wakes up centuries later).

_(Return of Dracula)_

The following scene showed Zobek finding Dracula, withered, frail and powerless (mostly), holed up in a church. Needless to say Dracula wasn't exactly pleased to see his old adversary. Zobek got to the point that he needed Dracula's help as Satan was returning with the help of his Acolytes, and that they'd be his pets if they didn't stop him. Their little conversation continued a bit as Dracula went to sink his fangs into Zobek, only for the Lord of the Dead to retaliate by throwing the vampire out the window and into the streets below. Zobek told Dracula he could free him of his immortality and granted him what he desired if they worked together and stopped Satan, Dracula's response was to let out a shout as he vanished. Zobek commenting that everything will soon be over for his friend. Then the scene was taken to a lone coffin as the lid was taken off and Dracula emerged, hacking and panting as he was trying to deduce his surroundings and remember who and what was happening.

The withered and ancient vampire soon exited the church after pulling a curtain over himself as he then noticed someone that looked awfully familiar. He simply followed as he was led into a back alley where he came upon a demon feasting on a corpse. While he wasn't anywhere near his full power, Dracula cast off his cover and went to face the demon, leading to him being battered around by the creature as he was knocked to the ground. Before the demon could land a fatal blow, it was cut through and fell in two as the mysterious savior was a black armored individual with a sword as Dracula passed out. Dracula then woke up to the begging's of a panicked family as they were in a room. His hunger was dying to be sustained as he killed the father and feasted on the mother before turning on the little girl, her screams being the last thing heard as the scene turned dark. The vampire soon woke up again as he realized he regained his youthful appearance and sat up and noticed the individual who saved him earlier. Zobek made his presence known as it was evident that there was dislike and hostility from their demeanors (they both hate each other).

Zobek skipped the charade and told Dracula the situation as Satan was going to return tonight and they had work to do if they were to stop him, also promising to use the Vampire Killer to end his tormented existence. Dracula just decided to go along with Zobek's plan as he desired not to be Satan's plaything. The first Acolyte was busy within the Bioquimek Corporation within the city. Dracula was then teleported there as he regained his attire and made his way into the facility undetected, possessing the Golgoth Guards and changing form to help himself out as he soon encountered the young version of his son, who led him back to his castle. There Dracula found out the identity of the young boy, much to his confusion at first. He soon located his infamous weapon, The Void Sword as the living blood of the castle made itself known as it didn't want him leaving. Dracula recovered his blade as the blood took action and formed a golem out of blood and stone as it combatted him in an attempt to keep the Dark Lord from leaving.

The golem was defeated as Dracula gained a Primordial Void Gem from the broken head as this fused with his sword, giving it new abilities. He then came upon one of his dishonored vampires confronting Trevor, he commanded it as the vampire bowed to its leader as the blood made its presence known again, taking over the vampire and turning the servant against master. Dracula dealt with his turned servants as he prevented from getting to Trevor. Once things were safe, the two had small talk as Dracula was both confused and relieved to see his son. Trevor handed him the White Wolf Medallion before Dracula returned to the real world. Getting back to his mission, Dracula ventured deeper into the place as he found the Acolyte, Raisa Volkova, who along with her men, were working on some type of virus. Raisa figured he was some random intruder as she smashed the containers as this let out the gas that infected the scientists, turning them into monsters as she walked off. Dracula shed his disguise as he dealt with the small fry before a transformed Raisa returned, catching his sword and then throwing him through a window into a chamber. She questioned who he was but then released him as their fight began, despite her speed and powers, Raisa was knocked out by Dracula and brought back to Zobek by Dracula to be interrogated. Dracula was slowly regaining his memories from log past, those before he made a new life with his wife and soon became the Prince of Darkness. He was making his way to Zobek to see how the interrogation was handling when he was visited by Trevor again, who informed him that his Chaos powers were held by the Gorgon sisters.

He traveled back to his castle retrieved his other powers as he encountered both Euryale and Stheno who tell him that Medusa holds the Claws and freeing the Chupacabras would help him recover his Chaos power. Dracula came across and dealt with more of his possessed servants (there were few who were released from the seal he made that put everyone in stasis) as the living castle's attempts to keep him were growing more obsessive and violent. Dracula just slaughtered his attackers as he freed the immortal wily dwarf and made it clear that no tricks were to be made or it would die to his hands. The Chupacabras agreed and opened the way to the Gorgon's lair as he requested to open his shop again to help Dracula out (a smaller version of his original shop), before vanishing. Dracula continued on as he finally came to where his Chaos powers were being held. He gained them back as the two sisters he spoke to earlier arrived and Medusa soon joined, this proved problematic as Medusa was possessed by the blood and cast it onto her sisters as they were taken elsewhere. The chamber was demolished as Dracula was brought down to a lower level of their lair as he was forced to face off against the sister who merged into their singular form, The Gorgon. Dracula eventually killed the sisters after a lengthy fight as he gained the Primordial Chaos gem, which fused with his Claws as this amped his powers again. Before returning to the real world again, he stopped by the Chupacabras shop to see what exactly the little fellow had in store for him to use. He also gained his Dragon Talisman in return for letting the little guy free as he then left.

Upon meeting back with Zobek, who reported that he couldn't get anything out of Raisa by reading her mind as it was nothing but chaos, Dracula proposed he would go back to the facility to see if he could find an antidote to this disease that might help them with her. Zobek agreed as he told Dracula he had to go by foot this time as another transporting would be too risky now. Dracula did so as Raisa' virus had already caused an outbreak that had infected the inhabitants of the city, causing panic and chaos as those who inhaled it were turned into murderous cannibalistic monsters who slaughtered the people. Sure ther Riot Police were sent in to help with the infestation, but they quickly turned into a mass gang and hoarded supplies to survive. Dracula just carved his way through whoever got in his way as he made his way back to Bioquimek. He went further into the complex as he traced their antidote being taken onto the private train as he hitched a ride. His ride was interrupted by a powerful demon who attempted to kill him, but only ended up killing itself and those inside the train as it crashed into the cavern wall as Dracula was in the safe zone.

Zobek's bodyguard arrived as this erupted in a light scuffle that was stopped before it got out of hand as he was sent to help Dracula out. They worked their way deeper into the place as the Lieutenant had to leave as Dracula moved on, encountering Trevor again who was begging his father to help save Marie from an unknown assailant. The vampire lord complied as he was taken back to his castle and found out who the mysterious person was, a ghost from his past so to say, Carmilla (this is really a twisted clone). Dracula comments that this is all a dream as he comments destroying her long ago, her reply was to say it wasn't him before bringing him in for a kiss and then offering her blood to him. Dracula accepted the offer as he began feeding off her but then realized too late that it was a trap. 'Carmilla' revealed that her blood would strengthen as he weakened until she would have full control over him as she vanished and more of his former servants rose up to end him. Dracula quickly decimated them as he could feel the effects of 'Carmilla's' blood when the gates began to open. Ready for another fight, Dracula strode forward as he soon came to a halt in both surprise in confusion at seeing his beloved Marie after so long, wondering if this was another illusion. Only for her to prove that she was indeed real. He wonders how this is possible that she was here ever since he last saw her alive a thousand years ago, along with how Trevor was hidden within her. Marie replied that she had no choice as the Brotherhood knew everything as Dracula's mixed emotions turned to anger at her response. He questioned Marie if they told her of her death at his hands, the fate of their child and how blood would fight blood for all eternity before telling her she was deceived just like him. He asked was this a reward for the devoted as Marie tried to reply, only for him to angrily retort that he was no longer Gabriel Belmont, only the Prince of Darkness Dracula.

Marie just let out a short sigh as she rebutted that she knew who he was and how he wanted all of this to be over. And that his pain and suffering will soon come to an end, telling him she was sent back to help him. Dracula refuted that she couldn't help him and that she wasn't even real. Marie re-affirmed she was real and explained why his castle and servants were so adamant about keeping him here, without him around (meaning if he truly dies), they would cease to exist as well. Dracula told her he knew of this as this was his home for a long time and all he wanted to do now was escape, also telling Marie he has seen Trevor here and that it was no place for the boy. Marie added that it wasn't his home either and that it was time for him to return to his family. She told him to drink her blood as it would fight against 'Carmilla's' spell. Dracula did so as he fed from his wife, releasing her as he felt her blood nullifying the effects of the poisoned blood from 'Carmilla'. He saw that Marie had vanished ventured on, her voice echoing out that she will always be with him, as he had to contend with the clone of the late vampire queen.

Dracula made it through as he found Marie again and embraced her as she urged him to partake more of her blood to continue fighting off the spell. Only for another Marie to show up just as he was about to feed again, thus Dracula had to weed out the imposter from the real one as he figured out this puzzle and drank from the real Marie as this peeved the Carmilla clone. Dracula was knocked back as Marie was put in a cage as the fight began. Sure the clone was formidable and summoned servants to help, she was bested as Dracula regained his mist form from her and finished off the clone before she could harm Marie. Dracula then saw Marie a bit later with the White Wolf as he was returned back to the Wygol City. Dracula continued his mission and recovered the antidote and returned to Zobek's place as he injected the antidote into the captive Raisa. However things weren't looking good as Raisa revealed herself to be an Acolyte and the daughter of Satan as she taunted Dracula about his return. Raisa unleashed her power as she blew the top off Zobek's place as she revealed her true form, Zobek did what he could to ward off her power from alerting the other acolytes as Dracula was to contend with her. He eventually bisected Raisa down the middle after a lengthy fight as the first Acolyte died and he was knocked unconscious from the explosion of power, ending up back in his castle as he recovered. Dracula soon discovered that the Brotherhood had taken over his castle as he just killed whoever got in his way as he found Trevor playing with little figurines of people as he requested his father to retrieve the broken pieces of the Mirror of Fate. Dracula went on to do so as he then encountered the vengeful brother of Pan, Agreus, who held a piece of the mirror as the old god wanted revenge for Pan's death, Dracula tried reasoning with Agreus that Pan died for his beliefs as he just wanted the fragment and no quarrel with Agreus.

Agreus just had his bird take the piece as he forced Dracula to play a game of cat and mouse as Dracula made it passed and offed the bird before retrieving what he came for. Agreus halted his path and fought Dracula to try and avenge Pan's death as they ended up falling and Dracula crushing Agreus's head as the old god was slain. Dracula handed over the piece as he then went to get another that was being held by the Toy Maker, heading into his domain of the castle as he eventually finds and wakes him up from his sleep. Things go south as the castle blood returns and turns the Toy Maker before the mirror piece can be handed over as Dracula does battle with the possessed individual and his puppets. He beat down the Toy Maker as the corruptive blood was purged from him as Dracula spared him and was given the mirror fragment as the man was left weeping. Dracula handed over that piece as there was one piece left and it was not in the castle as he was sent back to the city. He returns to Zobek's compound as he brushes off Zobek's questions and is then notified that the other Acolytes most likely know by now of Raisa's death. Zobek also points out that there is a powerful individual searching for Dracula t the church as the two believe it's an envoy of the Acolytes and he then leaves to go find them, not before telling Zobek that he doesn't need his pet. More of his memories were coming back as Dracula made his way back to the church where he spots the person who runs off as he follows. However more demons, being led by Abaddon, make themselves known as Abaddon gives chase after the hood man and Dracula in pursuit. Eventually tracking the man to the museum as they are interrupted by Abaddon, as the person escapes, Dracula deals with and kills Abaddon and kills the fallen angel turned mighty demon.

The vampire then continues his search as he locates the person in the church where sigils were placed to limit him as they fought. The man wielding some of Dracula's old gear as their fight moved to the underground city as it progressed. Dracula bested him and was prepared to strike him down when he realizes they're not alone as he lets the man live. The man introduced himself as Victor Belmont, current commander of the Brotherhood of Light, a protector of Humanity and the last of the Belmont lineage. After some small talk, Victor revealed they were hiding refugees from the chaos aboveground and lamented that it wouldn't last long. Dracula just handed over the antidote as Victor questions why he's helping them but then offered to help his ancestor flush out the Acolytes. As they leave the church, Zobek's bodyguard shows up as they're soon faced with demons as they quickly deal with them. Victor then used himself as bait to lure out the second Acolyte and left things to Dracula as he sacrificed himself. Nergal retreated to his business complex as Dracula found that Victor had the last mirror piece. He was taken back to the castle as he handed Trevor the final piece to the mirror as this obviously angered the demon of the castle. It attacked and steals away Trevor before revealing its true form as it was angered by Dracula's actions to rid himself of their connection and claimed that it would not let Dracula go. Dracula's fight with the demon and the physical manifestation of his dark side began as the creature proved powerful. However the tides changed when Dracula regained his demonic wings as this proved vital in bringing down the doppelganger.

The demon disappeared before Dracula could land the finishing blow as Trevor was freed and reunited with his mother. As Dracula promised to end this, Trevor told him not to let the Acolyte escape as the vampire returned to the mortal world. Dracula noticed the Lieutenant had left and then looked down to Victor's body as he grew curious.

(Scene)

Dracula knelt down besides Victor's corpse as he sense something familiar about him, more so then him being his descendant. The vampire lord collected some blood from Victor's wound on his finger and brought it to his mouth as he wanted to check something. Instantly he was assaulted by memories of Victor's life before his death.

(White flash)

"Mommy loves you Victor and we wish that you have a wonderful life wherever you go. Goodbye son…" the infant was then sent away by a spell from his mother, Selena Belmont as Walter slaughtered his way into Simon's home.

(White flash)

"Victor my boy, you have visitors." The matron of the orphanage told a child as he looked up from his toys to see two men in suits with smiles on their old faces.

"Hello child, my name is Philip Belmont and I am your father." Thus Victor was taken by the Brotherhood members as the other reported they had the boy and were bringing him in.

(White flash)

"Alright gentlemen, the council wants us to do a reconnaissance in here." The mission commander pointed to a part of the world that was shaded gray and labeled hostile territory.

"But sir, wasn't that placed classified off limits due to what happened long ago?" Victor asked as he was a young man by this point.

"Valid point as this place was wiped clean by the monster of our past Dracula, from what the Brotherhood reports say, thus you'll all be equipped with wards and charms to fend off any curses that the place may hold to this day. Dismissed." Their commander said as the group got up to get prepared as Victor had a thoughtful look on his face at the mention of Dracula.

(White flash)

It was night as Victor was trekking through the ruins of a city as he had his hands on his weapon and was looking around, the items used the combat any curses were glowing brightly as they provided light for him.

"Anything on your end, Victor?" one of his team members called.

"Negative, I'll double back around and regroup with you." Victor reported into his earpiece as he then stepped on something. Kneeling down and digging it up from the dirt, Victor was looking at an emblem patch, labeled FOX.

"Interesting…" he commented before pocketing the item as it managed to withstand time. That's when the ruins of a building exploded outwards as a monster roared and lunged in on Victor. The Belmont opened fire on it as this drew the attention of his squad as they came rushing to help as they soon took down the creature as it was big. Victor himself sustained a couple of injuries as his team carried him out.

(White flash)

Victor was in a hospital room as he was recovering from his attack earlier. Waking up as the nurse assigned to him came in to do a routine check-up.

"An angel…" He muttered as she heard this and cracked a small smirk.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm human like you." She replied as she finished her check-up on him as Victor moved to sit up as he apologized and introduced himself to her.

"Hello Victor, I'll be your nurse as you recover, Shanoa Ecclesia." She introduced herself as she shook his hand and smiled to him.

(White flash)

Long have you served the Brotherhood and defended mankind against the evils that threaten us…" The elder said as this was a ceremony of the highest honor within the Brotherhood of Light. Victor (now older) was kneeling before the elder as he was dressed formally, everyone was there including his then fiancée Shanoa.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles that have guided us over centuries" The elder asked.

"I do." Victor replied as he was looking to the floor with his eyes closed.

"Do you swear to fight against the forces of darkness that threaten to end mankind throughout out war in the name of all that is holy?" The Elder said as Victor responded yet again.

"I do."

"And do you swear to dedicate your life to the holy trinity and protect all that is loved?" The elder asked as he was handed his holy sword.

"I do." Victor answered as the elder moved the sword over Victor's shoulders (knighting) as he handed it back to the other elder.

"Then rise, Victor Belmont. Commander of the Brotherhood of Light." The elder announced as Victor did as told and everyone congratulated him as the ceremony came to a close as he was embraced by Shanoa.

"This calls for a special celebration when we get back home." She told him as she then kissed him. The elder came over with an attendant as he spoke to Victor and Shanoa.

"As part of your newly anointed leadership, I present to you relics that proved invaluable long ago during the reign of the Lords of Shadow, only to be lost when the Prince of Darkness arose to take their place." He said as the attendant opened the large oak case to reveal familiar equipment. The Seraph Shoulders, the Cyclone Boots and the Dark Gauntlet, beneath it was a set of Silver Daggers and a Dark Crystal. Victor humbly accepted the gift as the Elder spoke again.

"These relics of long past were recently recovered during an expedition underneath Wygol City, seeing as the place was built on the foundations of the infamous Castle of Dracula." He explained as Victor nodded, soon upgrading the relics later on to suit him better.

(White flash)

"I, Shanoa Ecclesia, take you, Victor Belmont, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Shanoa said with a smile as this day was the biggest day for both, many years of their relationship cumulated onto this sacred rite and gathering. The two were getting married within the Brotherhood grand citadel as everyone was there, friends, the elders, and more.

"I, Victor Belmont, take you, Shanoa Ecclesia, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He replied with his own smile as the priest blessed them and they slipped on the other's wedding rings, the two kissed as everyone celebrated the coming together for the two lovers now husband and wife.

(White Flash)

"How very humble you look on your knees." A menacing person taunted as Victor and Shanoa were both beaten and held down by two Golgoth Guards as the second Acolyte, Nergal was looking over the two with a smirk.

"Who are you and why have you attacked us?" Victor questioned as he was wondering who this person was that invaded their home and beat them down. Nergal just chuckled again as he replied.

"I am of far importance to you little worm, consider this a little friendly gathering as my father sends his regards." Nergal replied before sending out lightning that struck Shanoa.

"No, leave her out of this!" Victor pleaded as Nergal paused as Shanoa slumped down and the acolyte knelt down as he grasped Victor's face.

"To think that you are of his bloodline…" Nergal taunted as this confused Victor.

"What do you mean by that?" Nergal just chuckled and grinned as he replied.

"They never told you? My father happens to have a special focus on your family due to how your ancestor forced him back into Hell. But I believe you know of him as the old enemy of your little cult. Who would have thought that you never were informed that your ancestor was the very same monster your group fought over the centuries. You are a spawn of the Dragon, Belmont and as such you're in the way of my Father's ascension." Nergal revealed as this stunned Victor into silence. Nergal then turned to a weak Shanoa as he sent out more lightning at her, electrocuting the poor woman as Victor begged and pleaded for her to be released. Shanoa's life was snuffed out by the son of Satan as he smirked at his handiwork, Victor was broken (figuratively) as the Golgoth Guard let go of him as he slumped to the floor as they began to leave.

"By the way, congratulations on the child." Nergal taunted before vanishing as he sensed Shanoa was only a month into her pregnancy before he killed her. Victor crawled over to his deceased wife and cradled her form as he cried.

(White flash)

Victor was in his Brotherhood armor/attire as he was investigating Wygol City with the recent news of a demonic outbreak was reported, which was occuring all over the globe too, helping the survivors by taking them underground for shelter from the chaos above. That's when he received a call and pressed the button on his earpiece.

"Report." He said as one of his allies spoke up.

"Commander, we have another party within the city, who is going through both demons and humans with ease. It's _him_." Victor frowned as he most likely knew who _him_ was. Granted Victor was also looking for the Acolytes, Dracula was the bigger prize here.

"Copy that, do you have an exact location on him?" He asked as it was replied negative, but sources say he was near the church as Victor informed he would check it out before signing off.

(White flash)

Victor had thoughts during his encounter and fight with Dracula. At first they were of anger and hatred as he held him responsible for Shanoa and his unborn child's death. However those thoughts changed to confusion when Dracula spared him and they talked a bit as he was handed the antidote to the demonic virus. Victor knew that he was no match for the Acolytes as he decided to help Dracula as they had a common goal, the great-grandson of Gabriel placed his trust and hope with his ancestor as he sacrificed himself to lure out Nergal from hiding.

(Memories end)

Dracula's eyes snapped open as he looked down to Victor in understanding as he reached in and closed his great-grandson's eyes.

"Rest now, child, you've earned it." Dracula said gently as Victor's body vanished. Dracula then continued his mission as he tracked down Nergal into his tower and faced him. However Nergal proved to have the advantage as he began electrocuting Dracula, forcing the vampire lord to his knees. Dracula devised a small plan as he lured Nergal into his castle where the tabled would be turned. The acolyte possessed the Riders of the Storm as they did battle with the Prince of Darkness, only to fall one by one as Nergal's head was crushed underneath Dracula's boot. Dracula reunited with Trevor once again as Trevor handed over the completed mirror and asked Dracula to choose his family. As Dracula was taken to the present, he commented that he already made his choice. Zobek congratulates him on the killing of Nergal as the Lieutenant reports the last one is still out there. Dracula and the Lieutenant buddy up as they manage to locate Guido in the monastery. Though before Dracula goes in, the Lieutenant disables him as he is sent back to his castle, where he is greeted by Trevor again and is informed that the way out is through the Throne Room. Dracula finds his diary before seeing his wife and child one last time, before turning to his book as he begins to read. Through his book, Dracula regains the rest of his memories as he remembers the final Brotherhood siege, and their fall at his hands. It was here during the memory that Alucard confronted his father as both acknowledged that they couldn't kill the other, as per their shared immortality. Dracula spoke of his nihilistic view on the world as he was the necessary evil to stop Satan and Zobek, who would only take his place if he were to die.

Alucard rebutted that there would be a way to free mankind from the tyranny of Zobek and Satan as he revealed his (newly created) sword, The Crissaegrim, a weapon forged from the very stake of the Vampire Killer used to slay Carmilla ages ago. He explained that it would only put Dracula to sleep and prevent his resurrection unless it was removed. Satan will think him dead and have his acolytes prepare for his return, thus prompting Zobek to search for him in panic. Alucard would only remove the sword on the brink of Satan's return and lead Zobek to him, knowing that the Lord of the Dead would need Dracula's help. Dracula rebuked saying that he would be too weak and Zobek would see through the ploy, but Alucard clarified that the long sleep would fragment Dracula's memories, thus letting Zobek only see confusion. The elder vampire then asked what made Alucard so sure that he would work with Zobek as the younger informed him that Zobek had the means of granting Dracula his desire, the Vampire Killer. Alucard explained that they could destroy Satan once he was summoned to earth, but only if Dracula went with the plan and regained all his powers by then.

Dracula questioned his son why go through this again when Alucard replied that Dracula could get both Zobek and Satan within his grasp. Two birds, one stone. Dracula considered all this as he also realized this would work out with Guido's deal as he then agreed to Alucard's plan, driving the Crissaegrim through his heart as he began to feel the effects of the weapon. Dracula asked when he would see Alucard again as Alucard replied when he would put his hand on his shoulder. Back to the present, the Lieutenant revealed himself to be Alucard as he commented on their journey before asking if Dracula remembered their pact, to which Dracula replied with a smile. Dracula commented on Lucifer's revival and sent a small telepathic hint towards Guido that he was in play as Guido vanished as per Satan's orders. Dracula figured where Satan wanted to be reborn as Alucard wondered (Dracula played feigning confusion here) as Zobek appeared, finding out the plan to kill him as he called them traitors before taking his true form, Death. Dracula had Alucard move back as Zobek was his to face as the Master Necromancer combatted The Dragon. After a grueling fight, Zobek dies laughing before being frozen and shattered by Dracula's Void Sword. He then collected the Vampire Killer as he proposed they split up to find Guido went for Satan's return. Dracula regained the rest of his powers as he searched for Guido as Alucard reported where he found him, prompting the two to head into the church where Dracula woke up, just in time for Satan's entrance.

Before he was killed as Satan learned the deal between his spawn and hated foe, Guido relayed a small message to comfort his mother over his death as she would need it (more telepathy). Guido was slain by his creator as Satan was aware he couldn't buy Dracula's loyalty as he was wanted dead, Satan summoned the Leviathan to go with the spin on his plan, destroy the earth. Dracula and Alucard quickly grabbed onto the creature as it rose up into the sky with the Fallen Angel at the reigns. The two vampire managed to stop Satan's pet before it could destroy the earth, resulting in the Leviathan's death as it exploded in a flare of raw power. (Unknown to them, Unohana redirected some of that power through a pocket tunnel she opened to the Rosario+Vampire World, destroying it). Alucard was knocked unconscious from the explosion as he fell and was possessed by Satan as the Devil forced Dracula to fight his nemesis through his son. They soon landed back on the earth as Satan taunted that Dracula wouldn't kill his son to be rid of him as Dracula brought out the Vampire Killer. Dracula retorted that Satan didn't know him as he brought the weapon down as this scared the Devil as he fled Alucard's body. However this was what Dracula wanted as he lunged in and pinned Satan as he staked him through the chest, mocking the Fallen One as he died. Dracula removed the weapon and put it away as he revived his son and told him they had to go as the sun was rising.

Alucard asked what they were to do now as Dracula took one last look into the Mirror of Fate before shattering it, deciding to forge his own fate as he returns to his cathedral as Alucard looks on. The final part of their plan going unfulfilled. The scene showed Dracula simply leaning against a stone pillar within the church as he waited for his son, glancing to his hand as the demonic sigil Guido had marked glowed briefly as the Dark Monks and Apostles joined his ranks within the castle now that Satan was dead. Alucard came in as the armor he wore was switched out for his old attire he wore before then (his default clothing, cloak and everything). Alucard walked over to his father and asked.

"Alright, everything we have worked to is done and completed, now what?" He questioned as Dracula just reached into his cloak as he brought out pair of instant Ramen cups as he handed one to his son, who was confused.

"Don't mind me, I'm just hungry." Dracula told him as he opened his up as it was instantly made, bringing out a pair of chopsticks as he began eating his old and treasured food. Alucard just shrugged his shoulders as he began eating his own food too as they took the time to relax. Alucard had to admit, out of all the food he has tried, this was really good as Dracula finished his and tossed the empty container in the trash.

"This is really good, what is this?" Alucard asked as Dracula replied.

"This happens to be an old dish that was a favorite of mine as a boy. Your mother also happened to make the best version of this too, with her secret ingredient." Dracula answered Alucard as he was close to finishing his meal.

"And that ingredient is?" Alucard asked as he was curious. Dracula held back a smirk as he kept a straight face and replied.

"My own seed." Dracula replied as Alucard then dropped the cup and chopsticks as he had a noodle dangling out of his mouth as he was frozen there from Dracula's answer, a blank look on his face. Alucard vanished in a blur as he was seen desperately cleaning out his mouth as he was trying not to vomit, obviously a bit panicked at his old man's response. Dracula let out a small snort as his chuckle turned into laughter at seeing his son act like this. Alucard paused as he looked over at hearing his father laugh, not the cold and cruel laughter that usually escaped the Prince of Darkness, but a genuine laughter from a good joke or a fond memory. Realizing he was duped, Alucard made his way over and chuckled.

"Well, it seems you do have a sense of humor after all." He replied as Dracula calmed down and chuckled lightly as he responded.

"Still do, son. Your mother and I used to pull varying pranks on one another, ranging from simple to complex." Dracula said as the two walked through the ruined church.

"I see, sounds like mother was a fun person." Alucard commented with a smile as Dracula nodded.

"She was, your mother was someone who I loved dearly and would give over everything I am for another moment with her. She was beautiful, funny, elegant, and smart and I could go on but you get the picture here." Dracula told his son as Alucard nodded.

"And there was this thing she could do with her mouth where…." Dracula began as Alucard realized where this was going. His hands clamped down over his ears as he replied.

"I'm not listening!" He childishly whined as this made the elder vampire just chuckle as his actions. The nice reunion of father and son was ruined as they found out Unohana was waiting for them, she struck down Alucard with the Vampire Killer and received a wound from her former servant before she took Dracula down as the legendary vampire died in a flash of light and power.

(Elsewhere)

Dracula awoke with a start as he looked around and realized he was back within the dimensional prison, chained up to a golden set of bars and chains as he was hanging by his arms. A garrison of angels watched him with stony faces as the last thing he remembered was dying to Unohana's hands. As if on cue, the God made herself known as she appeared before him.

"I must congratulate you, my pet. You performed beyond my wildest dreams, then again you were once known as the most surprising shinobi." Unohana said with a smile to Dracula glared at her.

"Oh don't look like that, lighten up once in a while." She said, still in her happy and kind mood.

"And why should I, you are responsible for many things and problems, most importantly is ruining my life." Dracula snarled as Unohana kept her smile as she floated up to his level.

"And who is to tell me otherwise. Last I checked, I own it all, including you. I bet it broke your heart when you watched little Trevor die to me, just another one you couldn't save." She taunted as she 'walked' around him. Unohana moved back in front of him and taunted.

"I also find you quite handsome too, it's no wonder why my little niece was so fond of you." She said before having his belt vanish as she gave a slow and sensual lick from his belly-button up to his Adams apple. There was a hissing sound as her tongue burned a light line over his body. Unohana giggled as she then spoke again.

"Such a wonderful little pet you are, and to think I helped mold you into what you are now. It's a shame you'll never get to be with your family again as I have plans for you, my little dragon." She said as she stroked his face, her hand causing his skin to gain color as his right eye turned blue and some of his hair was beginning to shorten and turn back to blond. Unohana moved her hand off him as the changes reverted and Dracula growled out.

"What did you do to my family?" Dracula demanded as he glared to Retsu, who just gazed at her nails as she replied.

"Oh nothing really, just holding them within my realm as esteemed guests. As for you, I'm keeping you to myself as I've grown quite fond of you." She told him with a smirk. She then grabbed Dracula by his chin as she leaned in and began speaking again.

"By that I mean I have your little friends too, and guess what, you also killed them too, just like you killed your own family. And I don't mean little Samus and the Snakes as they are not even being considered human in my eyes-" Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted as Dracula head-butted her as his forehead slammed into her nose with a sickening crunch as this sent her stumbling back. Immediately her angel servants moved in and began stabbing and slashing him with their weapons. Unohana raised a hand for them to stop as she lunged in and grabbed Dracula by his neck as she brought out her sword and rammed it through his gut and out his back as she stared at him with a wild look in her eyes.

"You resiliant little shit!" She snarled as she began stabbing him repeatedly as more of his blood was being pooled on the floor below him. Ripping her sword free as she then went to electrocuting him as Dracula writhed from the pain. Eventually she had her fill as Dracula slump in the chains as she grabbed him by his neck again and looked him in the eyes, her nose was bloody and broken by him as she spoke.

"Ever wonder what happens when you imprison a wolf and starve it for ages on end before moving it into a den filled with rabbits?" Unohana rhetorically asked as Dracula realized what she was getting at. Unohana wiped her face clean as she fixed her nose and calmed down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to with your family and friends. Things will be all better soon enough." She said to him as she left and the angels brought him down for more torture. Dracula was put through many tortures as he could really do anything to fight back and had to suffer through their actions. The last thought that went through Dracula's mind before he blacked out from the pain was this…

'Keep them safe, Alucard.'

The memory basin was paused as Ahri was on the verge of tears at seeing what was being done to him. So she excused herself,

"Excuse me for a moment, I need some time alone." She said as she began to walk away from the group to the hall.

"Are you alright mother?" Trevor asked, only for Ahri to brush off his hand and give a heated reply.

"I'm fine." She said as few could pick up on her wavering voice as they watched her leave. Ahri soon made it out of the hallway as she stood by the entrance as she couldn't hold it in anymore. She leaned against the wall as the first few tears came down and her hand went to her mouth in a weak attempt to stifle what was coming up, her body slumping down as she began crying.

(Back with the group)

Soon after Ahri left, they heard her crying as those closest shared her feelings as they figured why she was crying. Werbellia wanted to go comfort her distraught daughter as she moved to go do so, only for Kushina to move in her way and speak.

"I'll take it from here, Horns." The Uzumaki mother said as she had a straight look on her face as she turned around and walked out of the chamber for Ahri as Werbellia raised an eye-brow at her nick-name that Kushina labeled her.

(Back with Ahri)

She cried, not for herself, but for both of them, more importantly him and what he had suffered through. She finally understood what changed him into what he was now, a broken soul that drove on deep seated emotions and instincts that he had hoped to do away with in his past. His pain, his suffering, it all made sense now why he was both elated and yet in denial of their reunion. Ahri continued to cry as she also knew she was partially responsible for his pain, she felt sick to her core for letting the one she loved suffer and become this way.

The Nine-Tailed Fox wiped at the tears that clouded her vision as she looked out to the mass of blood that filled the Forbidden Wing, before looking to the writing on the walls in Latin. This place was the center of his (greatest) rebirth, his resurrection into the monster that struck fear into the likes of Satan and Death. He was right in a way, this was his home, his place of solace and comfort as he lost everything prior. Just thinking of what his blood showed her, his life in her absence, only brought more tears forth as she cried into her hands. Kushina arrived as she moved over and sat down next to Ahri as she began speaking after a moment of silence, her eyes having a longing gaze to them.

"You know, I always believed that I would have had the perfect life. A loving husband, a nice home, a couple bundles of joy and all the time I would spend with them. But we always don't get what we want, life can be cruel, take away everything that we love, throw us down and kick us repeatedly. Such is life…" She said as she stared out over the blood. Ahri managed to hold back on her crying as she turned to look to her former vessel, wiping away some tears. Kushina just smiled weakly as she scooted closer and placed an arm over Ahri's shoulders as she continued.

"I lost my chance to be a mother and have the family I always wanted thanks to my husband's predecessor, but in an odd twist, I gained a daughter who, from what I have seen, loved and cared for my son when I could not, someone who helped soothe his troubles and be there when he had no one to turn to. I owe you many thanks for the life and love you have shown and given him, sure there were a few hiccups (back in the room, Hiccup sneezed) such as your initial relationship starting with you both hating each other's guts. But that changed for something far better as you both became friends, fell in love and came together to form your own little family." Kushina said as she leaned in and kissed Ahri on the forehead.

"B-but I couldn't save him from this fate…" Ahri replied as she still felt guilty, Kushina just pulled Ahri into a hug as she held her daughter-in-law close and replied.

"Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. It was thanks your bitch of an aunt that this all happened to my little boy. The only thing you are guilty of…" Kushina said as she pulled Ahri back to look to her as she wiped away the tears.

"Is being so beautiful, because damn, I might go Bi if I see you naked again." She finished with a smile as this drew a small giggle from Ahri, leave it to Kushina to lighten up someone's mood during a tough time, which was a good feature Naruto inherited from her as Ahri just returned the hug and buried her face into Kushina's shoulder as mother and daughter-in-law hugged each other. Kushina ran her hand through Ahri's hair as they got up and broke the hug.

"Now let's go back and figure out a way to get my son back." She said with a smile as Ahri nodded and the two walked back into the room where everyone was waiting. Minato was the one to comment as he looked back to the basin.

"Well, I'm both proud and filled with regret for not being there for him." He said as Kushina and Erza agreed to this. John, who was on Menma's shoulder spoke next as he looked to Ahri.

"Don't worry mom, we'll help you get dad back." He said with a smile as this drew a small gasp from Ahri.

"You called me mom…" She commented as Menma replied.

"Well yeah, you're very close to dad and we see her as an aunt that we just met, along with her too. And Trevor as the older/younger brother." He pointed to Samus and Erza who smiled at that and Trevor just chuckled at their comment on him. "So it's nice to have the whole family together then before when we were all separated." He said with a smile that mirrored his twin's. Ahri was before them in an instant as she picked them up into a bear hug as she hugged the life out of them before placing kisses on their cheeks, elated at their views of her and how they considered her their mother, though they had no blood relation or ever met until recently. They returned the hug and were set down as Victor spoke next.

"Seems like we have all something in common, we all want to help bring him back, well, those that know him and are family or close friends. And seeing as how he is currently in the throne room, he must have managed to escape your sister's clutches." Victor finished as he looked to Werbellia.

"You have a point, let's see how he did so." She said as she had Ahri resume the basin. The next scene was of Dracula hanging by his arms as after going through various rounds of torture (What Unohana showed back in chapter 2). Dracula was semi-conscious as he could hear the angels talk of what Unohana was planning to do once she had complete and total control and completely broke him, how they planned to harvest his castle and the places under his protection for their own benefit, a few even made some dark remarks about hoping to get Akeno back in chains for their entertainment. That's when a familiar voice echoed in his head, one that he hasn't heard in a while.

"You seem to be in a bit of a pickle there, my boy." M.O.M's voice was heard in his conscious as Dracula bit back a dry chuckle as he didn't need the angel's to report to Unohana about this.

"No shit, tell me something I'm not aware of. I'm sure you are aware of your daughter's plans for me?" He communicated telepathically to M.O.M as the creator responded back.

"I am aware, however this won't come to pass as this has gone on for far too long. I'm sending over someone to help you out." M.O.M said as he ended the conversation. Dracula soon felt someone small climbing up on his back and beginning to fiddle with the chains holding his arms up. He looked to see who it was and was both surprised and confused, it was him, or rather him as a child. However Dracula noted something off, the boys eyes were a shade of blue, but with an inner red colorization. Immediately the angels were on alert as they spotted 'Naruto' working on breaking the chains/clamps holding Dracula up. By the time the angels had found out and one had struck with 'Naruto' with a holy bolt that hit the child in the gut and caused him to fall to the ground, the clamp holding Dracula's left arm was weak enough that he ripped his arm free and free his other hand. The angel that strode to the child was the unfortunate recipient of Dracula's possession as the vampire lord entered his body and began devouring it from the inside out in ravenous hunger. (They were starving him along with their tortures, hints back to what Unohana said to him before she left).

The angel was writhing and thrashing in agony as he pleaded to his comrades to free him of Dracula, their response was to reduce him to a bloody and gory smear on the floor with their canons. Dracula then struck as he reformed, lunging forward as his hand speared through the closest angel's armor and body, his heart viciously torn out by Dracula as it was promptly crushed within the vampire lord's hand. Dracula was satiating his hunger as he turned the fresh corpse into a homemade explosive and chucked it at another angel as it was consumed in a fiery explosion. None were spared as Dracula killed and tore them to shreds in the most brutal of ways as he feasted on their blood to answer his starving body. There was one angel left as this one was downright terrified by the monster before it. The holy being tried to make a break for it, but was caught and lifted into the air by Dracula's telekinesis. Dracula made a twisting motion with his other hand as the angel was violently twisted around twice like one would ring out a towel, before he made a pulling back motion as the angel's cheeks bulged and mouth being forced open. The angel's insides were pulled out through its mouth and crushed into a ball of gore before being slammed to the ground by Dracula. (Ermac's fatality from Mortal Kombat X)

Dracula released his telekinetic hold on the final corpse as he was recovering, while the angel blood was helpful somewhat, he needed a bit more to be back to full capability as Unohana's peons did their job well. He checked himself over as he hand no injuries of evidence of showing when 'Naruto' walked over.

"Who are you?" Dracula asked as he looked to himself, 'Naruto' just smiled as his form was encompassed by light and changed shape to reveal a grown Shippo, his old friend. Dracula knelt down as he reached in and scratched behind the ear as Shippo enjoyed the action.

"It's good to see you again, Shippo." Dracula said with a smile as the fox let out a grumble of appreciation as he held a paw up, Dracula held his hand out as Shippo put his paw into his master's hand as a semblance of a handshake. Dracula stood up and opened a portal to the Throne Room as he and Shippo walked through as they exited the Dimension Prison. Shippo was immediately on edge as he growled out and blood began pooling out from the floor as Inner-Dracula arose from it, a sneer on the demon's face.

"Well look who decides to come crawling back-" Inner-Dracula's talk was interrupted when Dracula rammed his hand through the demon's face and ripped out a glowing sphere of black/purple energy, this was the demon's conscious. Dracula promptly crushed the item as it shattered like glass and Inner Dracula was no more, now a full-fledged servant who would not turn on him, its new name, Legion. The blood vanished as its presence was not needed and Dracula collapsed to his knees. He was still weak from his death and torture as he needed to recover, that's when the Chupacabras arrived as Shippo nuzzled against Dracula's arm.

"My Prince, so glad to see you alive and well. Shall I release the others from stasis now that things have settled down?" It asked as Dracula nodded brought out a small silver key with an icon for a smiling mask and a sad mask on the label on it as he handed it over to the immortal dwarf.

"I'm letting you resume your business and revoking your punishment as you've made up by your assistance during Satan's uprising. Don't make me consider closing your business down for good." Dracula said as The Chupacabras nodded as he accepted his key back and replied.

"Of course, I shall re-open after letting the others free. You have my thanks master." It said before vanishing to do just that. Dracula moved to standing up as he looked to Shippo.

"As much as I'd love to spend more time, I need to recover for a bit. Feel free to explore to your heart's content." He said as Shippo let out a yip in affirmation and trotted off. Dracula caught the glimpse of the high tech collar Shippo wore under its fur but made no comment as it seemed familiar. He just brushed the thought aside as he walked to his throne and sat down in it, letting out a sigh before slouching in his chair. He seriously needed something strong to help him relax after all that has happened.

(Memories End)

"Well, that was rather brutal of how he dealt with the angels." Shanoa commented.

"I think it's safe to say that he doesn't give a damn about cleanliness when it comes to killing." Victor said as he placed an arm over Shanoa's shoulders. Ahri had noted that Samus was thinking of something ever since they watched the events on the night of Satan's return.

"Something on your mind, Samus?" She asked the blonde scientist/ bounty hunter. Samus just gave a dry chuckle as she replied.

"Nothing much, just thinking back to Mr. M.O.M and how he helped me get here." She replied as this drew everyone's attention.

"You spoke to my father?" Werbellia asked with a curious tone as Samus nodded as she added her blood and took command to show what she was speaking of.

"Yep, now to show my secret mission that granted me access to this fine establishment." She said as the memories began.

(In another part of the castle, Grayfia's chambers)

The Silver haired Demoness (or just 'Devil') was busy making sure her residence was cleaned and presentable after she woke up and greeted Dracula with the others earlier. She had on her maid outfit and a feather duster with a small rune that ate dust up as it cleaned as she was humming a small tune. She finished up and put away her item as she moved over to relax in her bed for a bit to shake off the rest of the 'hibernation sickness' when she spotted a scarlet letter on the pillow.

"Hello what's this?" She asked herself as she picked it up, noticing that it was addressed to her, it was from her son (Guido, she doesn't see Raisa or Nergal as her children). She sat down on the bed and broke the wax seal as she opened it and pulled out the letter as she began to read. Her curiosity and focus on the letter turned to shock and horror as she continued to read, few tears slipping down and dotting the paper as she finally received news of her son, the envelope being his farewell letter to her as he was dead. Grayfia's chambers were filled with her cries as she received news of her son's passing.

**I have returned! Long time no see, everyone. Terribly sorry for the wait as I was dealing with things such as school, other things and writers block. As I have stated before this chapter wraps up the whole recap of Naruto/Dracula's life and how things went. As for the next chapter, it's a bit more exposition (going over Samus's mission and how she knows of M.O.M along with a few other things), but then it will head straight back into the action as the group heads out to recover the key and reach Dracula. This is officially the longest I have written for a chapter, so there are no clear promises that future chapter will be of this length, but I'll try in expanding and add more for other things. Feel free to leave a review of what you thought and a PM if you have questions. I'm back and here to stay babies! **

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**


	15. Heading out

**Hello everyone, back with another chapter. This delves a bit into what else Naruto (as Dracula) has been up to over the ages during his 500 year reign, more or less some loose ends being tied up and information before the group heads out. That and I realize the collective group is really big, so a good chunk of them will be removed and out of the picture as the events in the Castle are still going on. Anyway let's kick this show on the road.**

**Story Start**

_(Memories of Samus)_

(In heaven)

Blue eyes snapped open with a start as Samus awoke, encased inside a golden crystal as she looked around and tried to free herself, hands hitting the crystal from within in vain. She was in some large master bedroom of sorts, even by royalty standards, this place was extremely egotistic. Everything was lavish and made from the finest of gold and other lavish things.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She called out as she wondered where she was, that and she remembered sacrificing herself to save Ahri in the seal. But how was she here, and where exactly was here? As if to answer her calls, Unohana appeared right in front of the large crystal, a smirk on her haughty face as she looked down on Samus. Samus was startled by this individual who looked to her like a predator to prey.

"My, my. You are certainly the eager one, already awake and demanding. How very classic of you, then again you are _his_ sibling. So it is to be expected." She remarked offhandedly as she looked Samus over as the blonde was nude. Samus was wary of this person as she caught on to what she said.

"Who are you, and where is Naruto?" Samus questioned as there was something about this woman that rubbed her the wrong way. Unohana just giggled as she found Samus cute, and tapped the crystal like a mother admonishing their child.

"Now, now. That is no way to talk to your superior, little girl. As for Naruto, he's in good hands." She said cryptically before leaving once again. Now Samus was even more confused than ever as some velvet curtain of sorts descended over the crystal she was in. That's when and unknown power forced her fall asleep.

A while later, though it was not clear as time was not a thing in this realm, Samus stirred in her imposed sleep, a soft blue glow shining on the crystal as the room was dark. She finally woke up as the light dispersed whatever had put Samus under, her eyes snapped open as she blinked a few times to adjust her vision, before her stood M.O.M as he simply put a finger to his smiling lips before a flash of light encompassed the room, he and Samus vanishing as the room was untouched.

(In a different location)

The following scene showed Samus being broken out of the crystal as the blonde got up and looked to her new surroundings, she was in some sort of home, simple yet had many picture frames of many things, galaxies, worlds, events, and the kicker was that the photos were alive in a way. It all drew her curiosity as she observed them.

"I see you're fascinated by what you see, that galaxy happens to be the Andromeda Galaxy." M.O.M's voice broke Samus from her thoughts as she looked over to the Creator.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? And where are we?" Samus asked as she realized she was still nude. M.O.M just materialized a set of clothing, a blouse, pants and shoes for her as Samus thanked him and put them on.

"Thanks for getting me out of that crystal, I guess." Samus replied as she was wondering who this being before her was.

"You are certainly welcome, Ms. Uzumaki. However there are something I'd like to discuss with you." M.O.M said as he motioned for her to follow him as Samus did so.

"As for who I am, let's just say I am the origin. As for where we are, a secluded place, away from the prying eyes and ears of my own kin." He said as Samus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, this being seemed completely different from the woman who she met earlier. M.O.M looked down in what looked like shame as he replied.

"I've made a few mistakes and existence suffers from it. You've met my child, needless to say, she's been busy. I alone am to blame for all this." M.O.M said as he shifted his gaze to Samus, who just replied.

"While I'm not aware of the relationship you have with her or any of your other kids. You shouldn't blame yourself for their actions." She said as his daughter seemed nothing like this being. M.O.M smiled at that as they were in a massive room, Samus noting something covered by black cloth, another in the other side of the room. The floor below her was nothing as she was peering out into deep space.

"Incredible…" The blonde scientist replied as her inner geek was squealing with joy. M.O.M just chuckled as he replied.

"Your brother had a similar reaction before I spoke to him." M.O.M commented as this gained her attention.

"You know Naruto?" She asked hopefully, she dearly wanted to know where he was, Ahri too.

"That is correct, though the circumstances of our meeting was under different reasoning's." M.O.M spoke as he moved over to one of the covered objects. Samus wondered what he meant by that as she was feeling homesick without the two.

"I have a feeling that there is something going on here." Samus commented as M.O.M nodded and he spoke, hand grasping the cover of the thing next to him.

"There is, which is why I am requesting your help, but first, I am aware you have relations to Ahri and her siblings." M.O.M spoke as Samus nodded yes and replied.

"Yes I am, Ahri is my sister after all, so that makes her siblings my own too, why?" She asked as M.O.M pulled away the cover to reveal a series of large crystals like the one Samus was encased in earlier, different colors for each prisoner. Samus instantly noted the Tailed Siblings in human form as she moved over and worriedly tapped at the surface of the large gems.

"Girls, are you alright?!" She asked in a panicked tone as they were all asleep like she was, tails coiled around them lightly.

"They are alright, in the same type of sleep you were in." M.O.M said as Samus looked to him as she grew more curious.

"What is really going on here?" She questioned as M.O.M stood before a particular crystal, royal purple in color. Samus walked over to him as she saw someone who she knew of to an extent, seeing as Ahri talked fondly of her. Inside the crystal that was before the two was one person who was asleep, like her children, and the most powerful, directly under her father, Werbellia. Samus placed a hand on the surface as she gazed upon the mother of Ahri and her kin.

"She's even more beautiful than how Ahri described her…" Samus whispered in a soft tone, looking upon the powerful being. M.O.M just chuckled warmly as he spoke again.

"Werbellia was always one for artistic grace when it came to her creations, all my children were talented, she is in fact the creator of the realm down below, or as it is commonly known as, Hell." M.O.M commented as Samus glanced to Werbellia's horns, then to her tail, at a glance, she could pass of as the devil, or a high class demon, but as the creator of the infamous plane along with her other feats? This just awed Samus even further, and she looked to M.O.M and asked.

"I get the feeling you need my help with something, and where are my brother and sister?" Samus said in a tone that wanted answers, but was respectful at the same time.

"Well, you're not wrong with that as I am in need of your assistance. It took some concealed actions to retrieve both you, and the others," M.O.M began as he gestured to the crystals and the imprisoned inside them, Samus noting there was more than the ones in front of her.

"As you can figure out, my current existence is kept hidden due to the main issue that's been occurring, You are the one I have selected to help as like your brother, you can make the impossible, possible. And I know little Retsu will figure out my current whereabouts if I had any of the others helping me." M.O.M replied as Samus folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you need my help for my talents, that's it?" She questioned as M.O.M nodded.

"Correct, I am asking you to aid in my work as I wish to remedy what has happened under the actions of my child, and that includes her holding little Ahri within her grip and stringing your beloved brother as her puppet." He said as Samus was on alert.

"She's doing what?!" the blonde hissed out as she connected the dots, that woman from earlier was using Naruto? For what purposes?

"Ok, you have my full attention, what do you need me to do?" She asked once more as the thought of her dear brother and sister-in-law were being held and used by that woman was enough to set Samus in action.

"I cannot act as I would reveal myself, and I cannot bring myself to harm a hair of my children, even if their actions warrant consequences and fixes, Retsu has no such views. Ahri is held close to Retsu as her toy and Naruto is having to deal with his own problems, namely Retsu's prodigal son." M.O.M replied as he walked over to the larger object covered and stopped in front of it as Samus stood next to him.

"So, as to help you with your search, I have this to give you." He said as he pulled the covers away, revealing her ship, much to her surprise as she remembered losing it during her assault against Madara. And as an added benefit, a new suit appeared next to the ship for her, a different variation of her old one and with new changes. **(Metroid Prime 3 suit, with upgrades found throughout the game)**.

"I took the liberty of reconstructing the ruins of your old ship with a few enhancements. Same goes for your suit, though it can be reverted to how you had it originally, think of it like an 'assault mode' for when you're in the heat and you need a boost." M.O.M said as Samus nodded and asked.

"Very interesting, so what exactly am I supposedly looking for?" the woman looked to M.O.M as he held out a hand and a holographic image of six stones formed just above his palm.

"As I have told your brother of their existence, there are six items of unparalleled power, known as Infinity Stones. I have reacquired the Mind Stone before revealing myself to you and him, the other stones, which are of my power, are hidden quite well. In fact, I upped your navigation maps to pinpoint the locations of each gem." M.O.M told Samus as she nodded as she moved over to the upgraded Power-Suit as she touched it, and it turned into light than flowed over her, the light clearing to show that she now was wearing the suit.

"Ok, sounds easy enough, though I suspect that I'm going to be encountering some trouble along the way." She commented as she ran a scan of her suit to see what was changed and upgraded.

"Yes, It's better to have my gems hidden and never be discovered by anyone, though circumstance now have me needing them secured to me. Retsu has somehow acquired the Mind Gem for some time now and I'd rather not fancy the thought if she got her hands on the rest." M.O.M said as Samus nodded and entered her ship as M.O.M spoke again, telepathically as Samus listened.

"Do take care now, as I'd hate to tell Naruto the bad news, and enjoy all that you can learn. As a woman of science, you are in for quite a ride." He said as Samus gave a thumbs up through the ship window before having her ship activate, turn around and shoot off into the depths of space as she began her mission. M.O.M looked back to the crystals as he spoke to himself.

"Soon, everything will be remedied, I hope you can forgive me, my daughter. I haven't made the best of choices." He said as he gazed to Werbellia's sleeping figure. Samus' memories showed just what exactly she was doing for M.O.M as the blonde bounty hunter traveled to distant worlds, coming across new civilizations and ruins and so on in her search for the gems. Of course, it wasn't without danger as she did have to face against many adversaries **(some enemies from the Metroid series)**. Having found a stone, Samus placed them inside a special capsule she found that was left by M.O.M in her ship just after she left his home. It was the journey of a lifetime as Samus was amazed by all the stuff she saw and came across, adding logs to her suit's log on everything she could. Eventually she had one more stone to collect, and this one, set her on a little world named Phaaze. There, despite all the dangers she came across and things she faced, she faced her toughest challenge here, this world, while toxic, also had the most dangers. And at the center was a dark copy of herself, guarding the final gem **(Dark Samus)**. Samus fought to the bitter end as she didn't give up, not when this all was to help save her family. Eventually the flames of battle died down and the dust settled to reveal the victor.

Samus stood, suit badly damaged, and exhausted as the corpse of Dark Samus, or what was left of the construct, was on the ground several feet away from her. Samus managed to recover as she injected a stim-shot (medical capsule with push-needle at the end) into her neck as she got up and retrieved the final Infinity Stone. Returning to her ship, she finally made her way back to M.O.M's hidden location as she was let in and handed over the stones to him.

"Excellent, I knew you were someone I could trust." M.O.M said as he took the Infinity Gems into his being, the stones re-appearing on the center of his chest in a circular fashion. M.O.M sighed in content as he felt complete, truth be told the gems were the lion's share of his limitless and ultimate power, and now they were back with him. Though there were more pressing matters at hand, he plucked out the Mind Gem and closed his hand around the item that rested in his palm, opening it to reveal the gem was now gone. Samus raised an eyebrow as M.O.M repaired her suit with a touch and had it revert to her original suit. Samus was about to ask when M.O.M beat her to it.

"Now, to fulfil my end of the deal. Seeing as now Retsu is making her work to reach its final stages. I will offer some advice, the place you will wake up in, is not 'friendly territory'. You will find that your brother and sister have lived a short life after you left them, and even so, there are things that have tormented your brother to the depths of insanity and pain. As such, the rest is up to you, and your friends, to help him, he has been dealing a rather hard life." M.O.M Said as Samus was more confused than ever.

"All will be explained in due time, Ms. Uzumaki, and good luck in there." He said as she vanished, her ship following. The sound of the crystals shattering was heard as M.O.M went to work.

Samus awoke again as she noticed she was on marble flooring, her suit was in perfect condition, and from what she could tell, her ship was somewhere nearby. That's when she noticed her surrounding, just where the hell did he send her? Then a loud roar caught her attention as she saw a horde of Dracula's minions all converging on her. Well, time to figure things out as she aimed her canon and fired.

_(Memories end)_

Samus let the basin return to normal as she spoke.

"I never would have thought that all this happened while I was away." She commented as she put together the pieces of what happened and why M.O.M tasked her with that mission. Werbellia thought back to what her father said and how she came in possession of the Mind Gem when she woke up in this castle, her thoughts lingered on what was said about Unohana holding Ahri as a prisoner. The mere mention of it sent shivers down her spine and a bad feeling in her head. But she needed to know, what did her bitch of a sister do to her child? The Goddess looked to her eldest daughter and noted her pained and distant look, seems like her fears were correct.

"… Why did you hide it from me?" Ahri asked as she looked to her mother. The others soon recognized what she was asking as one of Ahri's hands found its way on her torso, where she was stabbed ages ago by her aunt. Werbellia simply reached in, moved Ahri's hand aside and opened up the middle of her attire, between the spacing of her breasts and hips and over her toned stomach. The clothing was pushed aside to reveal that the scarring from the wound was aged, faded and grew along with Ahri, beginning just under Ahri's right breast and trailing diagonally down to the end, just above the left side of her hips. Werbellia's hand trailed over and traced the scar as she spoke softly.

"I hid the actions of my sister, because family should never harm one another, I can deal with her actions against myself. But when she harmed you, I could never forgive her. I always feared what she would try if she found out about you all, and my fears were brought to light when she showed up and hurt you. I always wanted what was best for you, even if it meant hiding the truth." She told Ahri as she looked to her and her other daughters. Ahri just nodded as she hugged her mother, the other daughters joining in as Werbellia returned the group hug. The silence was broken by a clearing of the throat as Menma (He's no longer known as Eli) spoke up.

"Mother, if you don't mind me asking, what did occur between you and, dare I say it, our grand-aunt?" He asked as David was curious too, hell those close wanted to know as some others knew it couldn't be good. Ahri closed up her open attire as she glanced to the others in the room.

"Well, it is something I can never forget." Ahri began as she looked to the ground. Werbellia and Ahri's sisters got the feeling that whatever happened to Ahri while in heaven, wasn't good at all. Sypha, Shanoa and Selena Belmont all remained silent as they knew what Ahri was getting on, seeing as the four were 'housemates' within the Divine Plane. Before Werbellia could question, Ahri turned back to the basin and used it once more as she decided to show those memories, when she was Marie, of the time she was in Unohana's grasp upon her death at her husband's hands.

_(Ahri's Memories)_

Marie Belmont woke up as she looked around, all around her were misty/cloudy grounds and she spotted a golden palace, surrounded by a city, in gold, to the north of where she was. The deceased wife and mother looked behind her and noted the titanic pearl/golden gates. She got up and dusted herself off as she took in her surroundings, a hand going to her neck as she could feel the phantom pain of that axe carving through… The thought then moved to her husband, this sent Marie into full panic as the mere thought of leaving her dear Gabriel behind and alone was horrid and she desperately wanted to tell him what was really going on, but she couldn't. Marie decided to see if she could get some answers as she made her way to the golden city, getting this feeling that this place was going to be FAR from anything nice for her. Just as she set foot in the grounds of the city, she vanished in a flash of light and re-appeared in the room Samus would end up in.

Before Marie could speak, hands fell upon her shoulders and lightly squeezed them, nails digging into the fabric of her dress as Marie felt a breath on the back of her neck.

"Hello, my dear Ahri…" Retsu said in a tone that sent chills down Marie's spine, memories of what had happened in the past were resurfacing as Marie knew something was HORRIBLY wrong here. The younger woman was turned around and saw the one who almost killed her all those years ago. Retsu Unohana had a smile that spoke hidden intentions as she looked over Marie. She had to admit, she did good in changing her relative to suit her likes. Plus she never liked how she looked beforehand, her original identity and appearance. Marie was about to speak when a powerful slap threw her to the floor.

"Do not speak unless I say you can." Unohana said in a pleased tone as she was delighted to have Ahri within her presence. Marie just placed a hand on the bright red mark on her face as her ears were ringing from the blow, looking to her family with abject fear, she knew that Unohana tried to kill her once, and wouldn't hesitate to do so again, but felt that that she was being kept around as a chess piece. Unohana simply stepped over and knelt down as she still had her smile on as she looked to her niece.

"I still have need for you, hence why you're not with the other souls in the city, there is also the little R&amp;R I want to spend with my dearest little niece, how you've grown so much since I last saw you." She said with a sickly sweet tone that made Marie shiver.

"But first, there's a little help I want you to do, and you get to see your precious little husband too~." Unohana cooed out as Marie knew that Unohana had to have something planned for her love.

"What are you-" She was slapped again as Retsu gave a 'tut-tut'.

"I believe my words were clear, brat. As for Gabriel, or as you know him as your dear Naruto, he's fine, for now…" She said as slender fingers were snapped and a mirror was formed beside the two.

"Enter through there, and you'll get to see your beloved lover again, though its only temporary as you are mine now, also my little mask he is searching for is nothing more than a toy I kept around for foolish dreams as part of this 'prophetic quest', have fun breaking his heart." Unohana spoke with the smile still there as she touched the bruise on Marie's face, making it heal/vanish as Marie got up and looked to the misty mirror, it pained her heart to do this, knowing that her husband's quest was nothing more than a game for Retsu, but she had no choice, plus there was the threat of Satan, who she overheard the angels speaking of.

_-Memory shift-_

Marie came through the mirror, God Mask in her hand as she had tears gracing her face, she felt horrible, knowing that she could never be with her beloved again and leaving him alone and broken, haven't they been through enough already? What more was in store for them? Her melancholic thoughts were interrupted by Unohana setting down her tea as she welcomed Marie back, pleased by her tone too.

"Oh, shut up, you psychotic bitch." Marie spoke out as she heavily disliked her aunt, and wondered why Unohana was tormenting them. In an instant, Unohana was before Marie and a hand closed around her throat as Marie was slammed against a wall. Unohana having a 'not pleased' look on her face as she spoke.

"It seems I'll have to correct your tongue when speaking to me, it's a shame your mother never taught you the proper manners when it comes to me. Then again, you do get your rebellious traits from her, so I'll be busy." Unohana teased as she dropped Marie and motioned to the covered objects, the cover being taken away to reveal the imprisoned and sleeping forms of her (Ahri's) mother and sisters. Marie's eyes widened in shock as she scrambled over her family as she banged against the crystal holding her mother.

"Mother! Sisters!" Marie pleaded as she tried to wake them, but no avail as they were in an unswayable slumber. Marie noted Samus was in her own crystal as she tried doing the same for her sister-in-law. That's when a silver chain appeared around Marie's neck and Unohana pulled Marie to her.

"Now now, it would be rude to wake them from their sleep, child. I have something better in mind." Unohana said as the 'camera' panned away from two as the tearing of cloth was heard and Marie's struggling tone went to panic and fear as Unohana's dark giggling was heard. The scene then shifted to Marie, as far away from the Golden City as she could be, an emotional wreck as she had tear streaks down her face, her dress repaired, but the memories of what her aunt did to her were there, plus there was the wounds inflicted on her, hidden by her dress. Marie felt all sorts of disgusting emotions as she was aimlessly walking Heaven, eventually coming upon someone who drew her curiosity. It was none other than Sypha Belmont, the wife of Trevor and mother of Simon. Marie knelt down and gently nudged the sleeping woman awake as Sypha sat up in worry.

"Simon!" She yelled out in a worried tone as she looked around, then noticing Marie.

"Who are you?" Sypha asked as she felt this woman was familiar.

"I am Marie Belmont, wife of Gabriel Belmont and mother of Trevor Belmont, who might you be?" She asked in return as Sypha gasped and figured out who this was, the deceased mother to her dear husband, grandmother to her little boy and wife to the monster known as Dracula.

"I am Trevor's wife, Sypha Belmont. *Sigh* I believe there are somethings you should know, Marie…" Sypha began as Marie helped her up and then spoke.

"I have a feeling that said news is not good, but we have other needs first, as the place behind me is not somewhere you wish to go." Marie said as Unohana's laughter echoed in her head. Sypha glanced to the city, then back to Marie. Just then a home appeared by them, fully functional and so on as both were surprised at first, but Marie was the first to accept it as she walked inside with Sypha following her. Soon Marie was told of what the current events of Europe after her husband's quest and disappearance, his resurgence as the feared and infamous Dragon, and Trevor's final words before he left to go confront his father and the events that followed soon after during that fateful night (Sypha doesn't know exactly what happened, just that their settlement was burned to the ground by Dracula's rampant forces hours after her husband left for his mission). Marie excused herself to her room as Sypha then heard the cries of her mother-in-law, neither knowing what had transpired for Dracula, Trevor and Simon. A short time later, they had a new occupant as Selena Belmont became a new member of the small household.

Marie also received a package addressed to her as she opened it to reveal two picture frames, one of her husband, last she saw him on the end of his quest, and the other of her grown up son, just as she set them down on her nightstand, the photo's changed to show their new identities as Dracula and Alucard. Marie thought back to the day she saw her husband's future from that necklace and just cried herself to sleep as she put the pieces together that Trevor did not win the destined fight and was reborn from his father's actions. The wife of Gabriel kept that information from Sypha, as she didn't know how to tell the news to the clearly hurting daughter-in-law. Then came along Shanoa as she joined them, the four ladies living in the little home of theirs as the afterlife in heaven was nothing like the paradise everyone praised it as. The four wondered of their loves as Marie couldn't bear to tell her knowledge of the prophecy, and how they all were pawns to the chess-master of this. To the audience watching the memories, it was all a disgusting game Unohana was playing with her sister's family.

_-Scene-_

"So glad you could make it, dear." Retsu said as she dismissed her Holy guards, who simply gave Marie looks of lust as they left the two. It has been a little thing between the two as Unohana would have her angels fetch Marie from the little home she lived in, Marie had no choice to say no as the angels expressed that they were to harm Sypha, Selena and Shanoa if Marie was to reject Unohana's summons, and from the looks, the angels were perfectly good with those orders. Thus Marie went with as she couldn't fathom the thought of her kin being harmed for her decisions, her husband and son were already suffering their own hells because of her.

"What do you want now?" Marie asked as she _**HATED**_ these little meeting as they were all the same, Retsu summons her, tosses in a few snide comments on her dear husband and son, and then forces herself onto the younger. Unohana just gave a small smile as she looked Marie over, she _**LOVED**_ doing this to her niece as it was her way of disciplining her, still asleep and unable to do anything, sister Werbellia for not joining like everyone else in serving her.

"Oh, what's the hostility for, I just want to spend some quality time with my beloved little niece…" She said in a loving tone, but this was nothing of the sort. Retsu took absolute glee in subjecting her only active family member to torment, abuse and more as it pleased her JUST a bit more than what she was doing with her niece's husband, though now the little parasite had a way to completely block her monitoring of him, so she turned her attention elsewhere. Unohana simply appeared before Marie and grabbed her by that pretty little neck of hers as she spoke again.

"Let's have some real fun…" The god said in a mocking tone as Marie struggled to break free, even though it was pointless. The scene switched over as both Marie and Retsu were nude, Marie having fresh cuts and bruises littering her, once again, violated form. Unohana simply admired her handiwork as she trailed a finger over a long cut as she commented.

"You know, I'm wanting to see the same loving and tenderness you have for your dear husband. It's a shame he isn't here to see this, it'd make for a great photo in the book." She said as she pushed a finger into the wound, eliciting a whimper of pain from her niece. Marie pulled the slim sheet over her body as she wanted nothing more than to leave and never come back to this kingdom.

"Now now, just where do you think you're going, brat. The fun is just beginning." Unohana said in a cheerful tone as she pulled Marie back in and sat her up and forced to look to the opened entrance doors, revealing the angels who brought her in earlier, all wearing sickening smirks on their faces as they looked to her. Marie's eyes widened as she instantly put the pieces together and desperately tried getting away, but to no avail as Retsu held her in place as the angels moved closer, taking off their gear as they were all here for her.

"Little interesting mythos that popped up in one of the worlds, apparently foxes like yourself, well past self, were known for their trickery AND their sexual nature. Let's see if that is true, shall we?" Unohana sneered as she got off the bed as the angels grabbed hold of the fearful, yet still struggling Marie. The doors closed shut as Marie's pleas for them to not act were soon forcibly silenced as the 'fun' commenced. The following memories were some of the darkest and most depraved torture and pain one could go through and graphic as well, as Retsu left her niece to the 'care' of her Heavenly Legion, the whole military might of her domain, all while she would watch with amusement, even forcing her niece into a toddler form and back as her past self, Ahri, as the angels kept their fun with her. But constant rape was not all Marie was put through, ruthless torture, experimentation and more. It was downright horrifying to stomach as a good chunk of the group excused themselves to not view anymore, those that remained were displaying many emotions, horror, disgust, hatred and other similar emotions as Werbellia had her hands clenched into fists, unending fury in her eyes and an absolute overwhelming hatred for the one shew formerly knew as her younger sister. Her power writhing about as this made the others back up a bit. It seemed like an eternity of suffering for Marie as eventually the woman was locked in the deepest cell of Retsu's kingdom, far away from her family.

However she received a visitor one 'night' who vaporized the guards and came to see her. It was her aunt, Ragyo, who simply opened up the cell and walked in as she knelt before the barely recognizable Marie. The injuries, the 'love stains' and the other things obscuring who she was as Ragyo gently cupped Marie's face and brought her in for a hug as the elder being cried, begging for forgiveness for her crimes. Marie was barely conscious as there were many times when she blacked out from the pain, which didn't deter the angels in the slightest as they continued to have their way with her. The wife of Dracula was heavily confused as to what her dear aunt was crying about as nothing she was saying made sense, what crimes against her beloved and her family? Ragyo soon calmed down as she undid the chains and shackles holding Marie and urged her to escape, claiming that she would take the punishment for doing this as Marie was hesitant, but left due to Ragyo's urging. The Belmont raced as fast as her abused form could go as she soon made it back to the home where the other three Belmont's lived.

She collapsed onto the porch as she just cried, from everything she had to endure, the pain, the loss, the knowledge that nothing could be done and she was forever unable to be with the one she loved. Marie then moved to sitting/leaning against the wall by the door as she reached up and used the knocker as the normally pure white skies of Heaven were now a torrential downpour of rain and thunder. Shanoa answered the door, expecting another of the angels, but called for Sypha and Selena as she instantly took Marie back in the home to try and help their family member.

_-Memories End- _

The room was silent as everyone was processing/recovering from what they just witnessed. They also noticed Ahri's closed eyes as tears were flowing down her cheeks. Speaking in a broken whisper,

"No matter how many times I try and rid myself of the pain and memories, I cannot… She used the very stone you now possess, to permanently engrave those memories, those agonizing ages of my pain, into my mind. There is no way to help me…" Ahri said in a shuddering tone as she collapsed to her knees, only for Menma and David to move in and catch her. Tayuya and the other females went to try and comfort the distraught Ahri as Minato noticed there was still some more to be seen, so he continued it for the remainder of the audience.

_-Scene-_

Marie was once again brought to Retsu's chambers as she was forever affected by the past events, trying to keep her distance from everyone there as Retsu waited for her, and from the looks of it, she was peeved.

"Y-yes, my lady?" Maries asked as it was best to 'act in place' as she never wanted to go through that suffering again.

"You took your sweet time getting here, normally I would take action, but there's something else at hand, having to do with that parasite you call a husband and his son. My son (Lucifer) is trying to get out of his time-out and your boy-toy has been keeping an excellent job as watchdog. Now your spawn has made some plan." Unohana sneered as she decided to show Marie the meeting between father and son before Alucard's plan was put into action and Dracula was put in a slumber. Marie cracked a small smile as she hoped this was some form of the two saying 'Fuck You' to Retsu as said god grabbed Marie by her shoulder, hard.

"Now I have no qualms with exerting my control over your tool of a husband and your conniving son, however there is the little pet that has that symbiotic relationship with him, which powers his home. Why don't you go in there and fix things, and maybe, I will return your family to you, all of them." Unohana said as she gave a cold look to Marie as the younger gained in depth knowledge of certain things, Alucard's plan, Dracula's powers and how the demon controlling the castle would go out of its way to stop them both. Marie vanished in a flash of blue light as her little mission began.

_-Scene End-_

While the girls of the remaining group were comforting Ahri, Werbellia was trying to figure out what Ragyo was speaking of, she already came forth to Dracula for events in his past as a human, but what else was done? So the Primordial Goddess waved her hand in front of her as a static-like bubble appeared before her. Time for a little call.

"Ragyo." She said as soon her sister picked up as Ragyo was shocked to see her, supposedly deceased, eldest sister on the other end.

"Big sis…?" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Werbellia smiled softly as she nodded.

"I missed you dearly, my little dream maker. However, this call is for other reasons, we can catch up once all this is over. I wish to know what is it you spoke of when you visited my daughter during her imprisonment under Retsu's palace." She asked as she got to the point, that and she felt like uttering any mention of Unohana and her legions actions would cause more harm to Ahri's mental state. Ragyo looked away from her elder sister in shame as she eventually replied.

"Retsu had me continuously drag your daughter's mate back to my nightmare realm over and over, the goal was to break him further than how he already was, but he proved, to her anger, that he was slowly becoming immune to them, despite how much damage was done to him in there. It was… painful to see how he had grown used to the constant suffering while in there." Ragyo said as a murky red and black sphere was passed through the connection, which Werbellia collected as she looked to it.

"I am truly sorry for everything I have done to him, using his own past against him and all that he had endured in there. I'm afraid I cannot rid those experiences from his mind, all that I speak of will be revealed in that orb, and then you will know more of his pain." Ragyo said as a hand shot in the view from her end and pulled Ragyo away as Werbellia was alarmed, Retsu taking Ragyo's place as she smiled.

"Well, this is unexpected, I don't recall letting you out, sister." She greeted as the static communication grew to a hologram/illusion of Unohana as she stood before her eldest sibling.

"Seems like your lacking in you're so called 'all seeing eyes'." The horned woman retorted as Retsu just giggled as she looked to the others there. Then her eyes zeroed onto Ahri as Unohana simply waved her hand as this pushed everyone away from her target as she knelt down and smiled again to Ahri.

"Hello again, dear. It's great to see you again, my men send their wishes for you to come back, and they miss you quite dearly." Unohana said as Ahri scooted back away from her aunt as she shook her head no as the mere mention and Retsu's presence was having those tormenting memories back in full swing.

"Look, I even made some cute accessories you can wear this time." Retsu said as she brought out a hairband with a pair of fox ears sewn to them and a garter belt that had nine ivory white tails attached to the end, these being Ahri's original appendages and having dried blood on them. **(They were regrown/regenerated back in chapter 2 when she regained her power and form). **

"Enough of this, Retsu, get away from my daughter." Werbellia snarled as said individual just glanced to her.

"Make me." She said in a calm tone, then looked back to Ahri, but found the barrel of a pistol in front of her, the owner of said weapon, Menma. The clone just cocked back the hammer as he stood between his newly adoptive mother and her aunt.

"You know, I found you better when you hated your father." Unohana remarked as Menma just kept the gun aimed on her.

"Well, things change, And I don't find you interesting one bit." He retorted as Unohana just frowned lightly as she stood up and looked to Trevor.

"Do you ever wonder what happens to all the souls of the Brotherhood you and your father snuff out from their attacks?" She said in a coy tone as Trevor, like everyone here, was not in a good mood to see Retsu. So he remained silent as she scoffed.

"Playing the silent treatment, I see. While those 'poor souls' that were extinguished within your father's home, this place, were fed to the demon that powers this castle. The ones outside its reach were collected by either Zobek, Lucifer or I depending on who reaches first. I simply do not care for what Zobek does with his collection, nor do I do for my son, however I simply 're-assigned' them once they were filed in. And you want to know the fun part, not only did I add them to my increasing collection, I offered them the sweetest fruit." Retsu said with a smile that belayed her cruelty as she motioned to Ahri, who was in the fetal position. Trevor put the pieces together as he realized what she meant, Victor and Simon grabbed Trevor's arms as they struggled to hold the second generation Belmont. Unohana just giggled again as she added.

"It was quite the loving show to see my army, and the brotherhood guest all celebrating, and the main event all servicing their carnal desires." She gleefully said as she enjoyed watching her niece being passed around and violated, over and over, during her long stay.

"It's even funnier since both of you never knew you were adding to her suffering, all that pent up stress and aggression from the war has to go somewhere, and what better way than sex?" She taunted as Werballia spoke in response.

"Why, why continue all this?" She demanded as she wanted to know Retsu's endgame.

"Because it's so much fun with this game, sister." Retsu responded, not giving a clear answer, but her own amusement of all the shit she was doing.

"Don't you dare call me that, you lost that right the moment you dragged my children into our fight! And when this is over, I'm coming for you and I will finish the job!" Werbellia replied with full intent, she would make damn sure Unohana could not live like last time. Retsu just smiled haughtily as she accepted her sister's words and spoke up.

"While the thought of besting you is eager, I'm looking forward to placing the collar back on my pet after he finishes devouring you all." She said before taking her leave and the illusion dispersing. Menma holstered his pistol as he and his brother went to help their mother, everyone recovering from the show of force from Unohana as Werbellia looked back to the item Ragyo gave her. She got back up and had the orb melt into murky black fluid that seeped into the basin as everyone gathered back around to watch again.

_-Memories and actions within the nightmare-_

_**((These are what he goes through when he sleeps, which in turn leaves him unable to sleep at times. Hence his insomnia, plus the effects it has on him))**_

Dracula woke up as he knew he would be brought back, it's been a while since he gave his son that dream-catcher as this was inevitable, sure the nightmares were, but coming back to this place, this was unexpected. He got up and examined himself, much to his surprise, he looked how he did a long time ago, back when the man known as Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying his newfound life and freedom with his lover, Ahri. He saw that he had on casual attire from back then and noticed he was in that very same square cement room.

"Alright, let's see what's in store this time." He commented, noting his voice was also different, more like how it used to be back then. He also saw a single stool in the room and the door as he picked up the folded note on said stool and read it.

'_I am terribly sorry for bring you back here, but I have my hands tied and am forced to doing my sister's bidding. Know that what you will encounter in here is nothing more than means to further try and crush you, never the real people you knew and loved, your friends and family. I'm afraid this will keep on continuing without end as she wants me to harm you the only way I know how. If it is any consolation, your son is completely safe due to the dream-catcher, however you're the one having to deal with the full brunt. I wish you best of luck and only hope that I do not succeed like she wants me too.'_

_-Ragyo-_

Naruto read the note over once more as he simply incinerated it with hellfire as he looked to the door and cracked his neck as he walked through, preparing himself for whatever he would come across.

_Scene_

"Well, this is an interesting reunion." Naruto remarked as he stared back to his former associates, the Leaf 12, and they looked like they were not happy seeing him. Then again, he didn't mind as he left for his own reasons long ago. Not that they would care to understand, mind you.

"Well, look who shows up, the traitor." Kiba sneered as the others all commented on Naruto, all scathing and low insults too.

"How exactly am I considered a traitor when I had no allegiance to that place to begin with?" Naruto replied as he noted the weapons they all had. Seems like they were here to fight, fine by him.

"You always were a part of the Leaf, if not a shinobi, then our trump card in war!" Chouji growled out as Naruto caught an enlarged fist sent his way. The other bring out their weapons, got into battle stances and so on.

"Ah yes, my little reputation, good to see you come out with your thoughts on that. Let me thank you." Naruto said as he used his supernatural strength to crush the enlarged offending fist into a bloody mess as everyone moved in for the kill. Naruto simply lunging in with a smirk as the battle began.

_-Scene-_

"So glad you could make it son, I've been eager to see you again." Minato commented as he smiled to Naruto, who had some blood on him, not his of course as he had earlier dealt with his former colleagues, quite viciously he might add. Naruto was having an odd sense of Déjà vu' as he was making his way through this place again.

"Feeling is mutual, old timer. Though I'm not here for chatting." Naruto replied as he tightened his grip on his knife he picked up earlier. Minato just chuckled as he got up from his seat.

"Well then, let's play." The older looking man remarked.

_-Scene-_

Naruto entered a high tech lab of sorts, his form growing more disheveled and bloody as he went, his eyes were a shade of purple, a mixture of the blue eyes he once had, and his now demonic red as the ultimate vampire. He examined the place as he felt it was familiar, for some reason. That's when he activated some kind of alarm, klaxons went off as Naruto's hand went over his ears, sometimes supernatural hearing was a pain. The lab shifted to an arena of sorts, over a pit, filled with ravenous zombies, yay… The klaxons shut off as he then picked on the sounds of heavy footsteps as something landed onto the platform before him.

Naruto looked to see someone he believed forever gone, like many in his long life. He recognized that armor anywhere, after all. Only she would use the color orange on her armor, as an odd way of replicating his affiliation for the color when he was a kid.

"There you are, my big brother." Samus said in a humored tone as her helmet shut away as Naruto saw her face, seems like cybernetic enhancements were a thing for her now. Samus had a metal 'frame' of sorts on the edge of her jawline that went to her ears. Her left eye was also cybernetic, judging from the glow. Also he sensed that her suit was grafted to her body, instead of how it normally was, so without said suit, she couldn't survive for more than a few minutes.

"So you're here too…" Naruto commented with a disheartened tone. He simply got back onto his feet. The ravenous zombies below were trying to reach for them as he looked solemnly to her. Samus just waved her hand over the hordes of the undead.

"What do you think? Unlike those little horror stories that claim zombies are formed by magic and curses, I've made my own. Who would've thought people make great specimens in scientific experiments." **(Think zombies made by a man-made virus, like the Resident Evil series)** She remarked as she looked over them a mother would over her kids. Naruto, meanwhile, just looked to his sibling with a sense of defeat, believing he let her fall down that slippery slope when it came to ethics and science. He just cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders as his nerves steeled in preparation for the inevitable fight.

"Though I've been running low on food for them, you can help me with that, won't you Naruto?" Samus asked with a grin that hid the malicious and insane demeanor in her eyes as her helmet came back on.

_-Scene-_

Naruto held a bloody and beaten Samus by her throat over the pit filled with rabid and hungry zombies.

"Please Naruto… don't." She pleaded as her suit was destroyed, she suffered several serious injuries and her entire left arm was gone, torn off. Naruto himself had several more injuries that were slowly healing over, leaving scarring and shredded clothing. Naruto looked to his sibling in a tired, yet bored look as the dripping blood was having the zombies grow more hungry and trying to reach for their food.

"Sorry, sis. Someone's got to feed them and I have things to do." He said as he let go and watched as she fell and landed on the floor of the pit, screaming in total fear and then agony as she was torn apart and devoured by her creations in the most gruesome ways imaginable. Naruto watching with a look of total apathy on his face as he then left. Tossing a grenade into the pit as the door shut and the creations were blown up.

_-Scene-_

"How considerate of you to join us for tea, Naruto. We made your favorite~" Kushina Uzumaki cooed as she was sitting at a small table with a grown Erza, who was eating some strawberry shortcake. Naruto, meanwhile, could use some freshening up as he had yet to clean the blood and dirt on him, that and he had a couple broken pieces of weapons sticking out of his body.

"Yeah, I'm not drinking that crap." Naruto muttered as he looked to the black sludge Kushina sipped, and same substance was oozing out of that cake. He offhandedly pulled out a knife from his thigh and dropped it as the wound healed up. As if that response triggered something, both red-heads tossed aside their food and embraced each other hungrily… with heated kissing and groping, quite the odd sight as Naruto shifted a bit as he watched, letting out a small cough as he felt a bit awkward and his pants were feeling really tight right about now. The two sloppily Frenching ladies fell to the floor as Naruto noticed another thing, this being more obvious. Their forms were being torn apart and merging as he watched the mass grow bigger and bigger, soon to some enormous, grotesque creature that let out a wail/roar from its maw, a red mane going down its back as it was downright hideous.

"Well… shit." He muttered as he used a chakra chain to grapple to safety as a large clawed hand smashed down on his previous location. Thus began yet another brutal fight…

_-Scene-_

Naruto was panting heavily as he was on his hands and knees, the remains of the large creature his mother and sister merged/mutated into were behind him, said women were before him. Their heavily mutilated corpses were pinned up like obscene mounts to the wall by large blades. His injuries were healing over as they let out small little wisps of black/red smoke. His blue eyes, showing his emotional… emptiness as they could easily surpass the infamous 'thousand yard stare', flickered to demonic red for the briefest of moments. He got back up as he brought out a match as he tossed it to the corpse, watching it light up as he left.

_-Scene-_

Naruto walked through a 'veil' of sorts, though it felt more like some thin curtain as he passed through it. That's when he felt… different, he looked down at his hands and immediately noted that his left hand and arm were a familiar red &amp; black bionic replacement. He also noted his depth perception was off and he was in personal military gear, interesting… He looked to the reflective surface on his combat knife and saw an 'old face', seems like walking through that veil changed his soul/form to reflect a major point in his life, looks like Big Boss (Punished 'Venom' Snake) was back in action. He un-holstered his pistol and checked the gun as he moved forward as the environment changed around him to some military complex or sorts. Snake noted numerous soldiers of various nations and more, sneaking past them as he put away his pistol and switched to his assault rifle, feeling a sense of foreboding as he eventually made it to the main hanger.

The one-eyed mercenary looked around as the hanger was huge, almost the size of the one Sahelanthropus was kept in. It begged the question, what kind of man made weapon of mass destruction was kept here? His question was answered when his hearing picked up on the sounds of heavy footsteps coming to his location. The blast doors blew open as BB dodged a missile that struck the back wall and detonated. He got back up as he noticed light from within the smoke/dust, which soon settled to reveal two Metal Gears, each having their own design and codenames emblazoned to the sides, TX-55 Metal Gear and Metal Gear D. Big Boss had his gun aimed at them as he looked them over, seems like whoever had constructed them was going for 'big surprises come in smaller packages', taking not of the obvious nuclear missile launchers, which were different from the standard railguns used. That's when the casings opened to reveal the pilots, David and Eli, all grown up **(Their MGS1 forms, Solid and Liquid)**.

"Boys…" BB said as he saw them once more, he never met David in the past, but he remembered Eli, or as the young teen took a new name, Menma, from back when he was searching for XOF and Cipher. Both clones were grown up and, from the looks of it, not exactly happy to see him either.

"Hello Father." Liquid spoke, an underlying tone of hate in his voice as Big Boss lowered his gun and stood to full height.

"David, Menma." He replied as he remembered their names, not calling the latter by the name Cipher gave him as it was a sore subject.

"I have to thank you old man, you've taught me a few things back then. Rallying warriors under one flag, one ideology, a home for warriors such as us!" Liquid spoke. Big Boss looked to the two, somewhat proud they had grown up, but at the same time, he didn't want to fight them.

"Boys, don't make me do this." He replied, granted he knew that this wasn't the real thing, it still had that effect. Then again, it's been so long since he's seen family (barring Alucard).

"Oh, but we want to fight you, father. After all, the next generation surpasses the previous one, as they say. And let's face it, age is catching up to you, you've fallen quite far from your prime." Liquid replied as he smirked to his father, the subtle jab as the legendary mercenary's past life.

"You were a great soldier before, now you're just a cancer to the world." Solid added in a gruff tone as the protective casings closed and the Mechs' became active again. Big Boss just checked his clip and put it back in. Steeling his nerves and letting out a breath as he got ready for the inevitable fight.

_-Scene-_

Big Boss, bloody and bruised, stood before two burning caskets as he stared at them silently. The twin Metal Gears proved far more inferior to the stuff he has faced before. He quickly downed the mechs before having to engage the twin Snakes in a brutal two-on-one fight that cumulated in their deaths at his hands. He made it quick and painless for them, then he put them to rest and lit the funeral fires.

Without as much as a letter from him, he straightened his posture and saluted the two burning caskets, blinking as a tear started to form, before turning heal and walking away.

_-Scene-_

He went through another 'veil', this time changing his form to that during the events when he lost Killer Bee and took down Bee's brother (Blood Dragon arc). The setting was a reactor of sorts, like at Sloan's main base. The sound off footsteps caught his attention as he looked to the railing on the other side and saw two old faces, Bee and Gaara (Lt. Spider Brown and Revolver Ocelot (MGSV appearance) respectively).

"Fancy meeting you here, boss, you look terrible." The cowboy commented as Rex picked up on the slight movement of Spider's hand going for his gun.

"Been a long time, brothers. I can't say the times have been good on me either." Rex commented as he cracked his neck, knowing this was going to be another fight, just like every encounter here.

"But, like every reunion here. You're not here for grabbing a bottle and reminiscing on old times, are you?" He added as Ocelot let out a wry smile and before the former could react, threw out a chaff grenade that went off and screwed with his cybernetics. Rex having to roll out of the way to avoid gunfire from Spider.

_-Scene-_

Another veil, another part of his long life. This one being when he worked under Maverick and went on separately to combat World Marshal and Armstrong (Madara in reality, new form and identity). The Cyborg Ninja just unsheathed his HF sword and continued on as he came to a field in the fall. This seemed familiar…

"Well, look who arrives, the Ripper himself." A familiar voice spoke up as the cyborg ninja looked to see more old faces, Sasuke Uchiha and his parents and sisters. Itachi was not amongst them, which was fine as his soul was food for the Infernal Demons. Sasuke himself was in his Cyborg suit with his sword on his sheathed. The other members of the family had cybernetic enhancements to help them as Naruto just frowned lightly. Without words exchanged, the family lunged at Naruto as another fight began.

_-Scene-_

Yet another veil appeared as he had finished carving his way through the Uchiha family, their butchered corpses left to rot as he walked once more through the doorway. Like before, he was 'taken' to another part of his life as he was back to being Gabriel Belmont, his crimson Brotherhood attire and its upgrades he received from the Lords of Shadow in place. In his right hand was the infamous Vampire Killer (not the real deal though). He was in familiar territory as he was back in the castle, however it was pristine and majestic, before Carmilla and definitely his time. Must be the time period when the Bernhard's were still living here as he simply made his way through.

His hearing picked up the sounds of laughter coming from behind him as he turned around, throwing a Silver Dagger as he did. Said dagger didn't reach its mark as it was halted in midair, inches from burying into its target, the lovely Vampire Queen, Carmilla Tepes. She appeared a mix of her vampire form he saw her as, and her human appearance in that one painting (similar to how she looks in Lords of Shadow 2). Her eyes were a mix of green and red, green inner and red outer irises. She had her hood down, letting her raven locks of luscious hair out to the air as she looked to him with a smile of remembrance.

"My, how you have grown, little one." She spoke, approaching the first Belmont as she circled him, speaking again as the male calmed his stance. The Silver Dagger plucked from the air and put back in its holster.

"I must admit, you've even gained quite the reputation as well. Taking over the castle and making it your fortress as you wage war on all that is holy, color me impressed." The phantom of the vampire queen commented as Gabriel just holstered his weapon, his sense picking up on other individuals within the large castle converging to his location.

"Yet despite your power and the authority you wield over your legions, you are still quite susceptible." She commented and shot out a stream of lightning from her hand, only to be caught by Gabriel with his Dark Gauntlet as he was glaring back to her. Just then another stream of lightning magic struck him from behind as he growled in pain and was slowly brought to his knees. The perpetrator being Jasmine who giggled as both mother and daughter stopped their assault as Carmilla spoke again.

"Even the mighty Dragon can fall prey to those least susceptible." She told him as he was on his hands and knees, smoking wafting off his form as he looked to see his old friends and their parents, those he met and made positive impacts to his horrid childhood (The R+V girls back in the earlier memories shown). Gabriel managed to get back to his feet just in time to receive a duo kick from Akasha and Gyokuro as he was thrown back and crashed through a pillar. He unholstered his weapon as he flipped back to his feet, his foes swarming in on his position.

_-Scene-_

After yet another grueling and brutal fight against his foes, Gabriel was victorious as he was surrounded by the corpses of Carmilla and her family. In one hand was his weapon, the other had Jasmine's limp form. Gabriel himself was bloody and looking a bit worse for wear as he looked to his work. Without a word, he lifted Jasmine up and bit down on her pale neck. Draining her blood as all the blood spilled from him and the victims began slithering towards him, the bodies of the fallen collapsing/decaying into more blood as it all encased Gabriel's entire form and began to harden like a twisted gem statue. His weapon, which was untouched by all this, was shattered in his grip as the statue exploded outwards. Gone was Gabriel Belmont, Holy Warrior of Light; in his place was Dracula, The Prince of Darkness. The vampire lord looked over himself and felt that everything was fine and whole on him.

As whenever he comes to this place, which was all the time he slept, he usually found that his powers were limited or 'sealed away'. He didn't know why, but if he had to guess, it was some odd form of growth he always went through as his form changed to reflect significant times in his long life. His surroundings began to wither and decay as the castle was returned to its gloomy and old state, so he just strode forward, leaving the chambers.

_-Scene-_

Dracula prowled through the halls of the replication of his fortress, like many other things in this nightmare realm, he had to strike down his own forces as he made his way through, though for some reason, the Four Queens were never around. He didn't bother to think long about it as he came to the chamber of the Mirror of Fate. The door slammed shut behind him as he walked over to the single coffin. Before he could reach out and lay his hand on it, the thing exploded as he was thrown back and the vampire flipped to his feet as he recovered. Only for a Boomerang to imbed itself into his thigh and go off as he was consumed in an explosion of holy power. The Dragon was unfazed, but agitated by this as his senses picked up an attack. His hand shot out as his telekinesis stopped a throwing axe from carving into him. He stopped a familiar mop of fiery red hair set over a scowling face as before him was Simon Belmont. A ball of fire struck his back from behind as he looked to see Sypha, Trevor's deceased wife. Someone dropped down on him as Dracula was forced to his back and his hands holding up someone's arms trying to stab a weapon into him. Said individual he recognized, his own son, Trevor Belmont.

"Hello father." Trevor greeted as he was trying to force his Combat Cross stake into Dracula's neck. Dracula found himself struggling to hold against his son as the stake tip inched closer and closer to flesh as the elder responded by letting out a concussive wave of energy that threw Trevor off him. Just as he got up, another female landed on him and began repeatedly driving a blade into his back. Dracula snarled out as he sprouted draconic spines from his back that skewered the attacked and killed them as Simon called out for Selena. Dracula retracted his spines as the trio lunged at him and he summoned his Void Sword.

_-Scene-_

"This is oddly familiar." Dracula remarked as he stared down to the dying Trevor, his own weapon sticking out of his chest as the vampire looked down with a look akin to sadness.

"Don't be surprised. After all, only the strongest survive within this family. If you're not with strength, then be preyed upon by the stronger predators." He remarked with a taunting laugh as Dracula just summoned his sword again and stabbed it into Trevor's body. Silencing him as the Dragon put the weapon away and looked to the Mirror of Fate. Surprisingly enough, instead of being shown nothing, or even a glimpse of his ultimate and current fate. He saw a little boy staring back, a small child drabbed in dirty and withered clothes as he was crying, tears streaking down the young ones whiskered face as his blond hair was matted with dirt. Dracula looked to the child with a sense of pity and understanding as the child ran off on the other side of the mirror. The Dragon followed through as he passed through the mirror.

_-Scene-_

The first thing he noted was that he was falling, that and his form was changing mid-fall as he soon landed like a meteor. The dust soon settled to reveal the Dragon was different, his form a mix of his past self as Naruto Uzumaki and current form as Dracula. His hair was shorter and brown/blond as it was sort of spiked. His skin tone while relatively pale, had some color to it. He had his signature facial marking as one eye was Sapphire blue and the other was Demonic Red. His clothes were changed out to Boots, leather pants ringed with a belt and a skull buckle. His torso was clothed by a black muscle shirt and a blood-red leather jacket that went to his hips. His hands had fingerless gloves on. He felt that he still had his power and traits as his tongue moved a bit, feeling his fangs.

He got up and dusted himself off as he looked around, now the settings were some mountain providence, scratch that, this place was a highly luxurious mansion built into the top of a mountain. And he was standing at the base, a few feet before the winding stairs leading up. Before he could move, several massive things crash-landed behind him as he heard a loud exhale of air. He let out a sigh and turned to face eight titanic beings, recognizing his in-laws in their Beast forms. And atop their heads, his old band of siblings in all but blood (Sans Gaara and Killer Bee). Without any word, his right hand flicked as he brought out the Void Sword, the nails on his said hand growing into black claws.

_-Scene-_

Naruto was traversing up the steps of the lone path as he left behind the corpses of his family at the base of the stairs. His form dirty with blood and injuries as they cleaned over with his innate healing factor. As he continued up the steps, he noted the increasing number of pillars, statues and designs that carried an oriental theme to them. That and some of the statues depicted foxes as this had him figure out who would be the owner of this fine establishment. Eventually he reached the top and came to a set of massive door that were slightly smaller than the front doors to his castle. He also noted that there was a graphic mural of sorts along the door and the frame.

He looked closer and noticed this imagery was about a mythical female fox seducing many males and off them once their uses were done, then it transitioned to said fox, now with nine tails combatting a demonic dragon and conquering it, rendering the draconian being a slave. The final part of the mural showing the fox consuming her servant and sitting atop a golden throne of power. He let out a sigh as he knew things might turn this way, after all, all of his past was being used against him. He moved over and pushed open the massive doors as they groaned with the force of his actions. Immediately he tilted his head as a fluid whizzed past his head and he stepped in, the doors slamming shut behind him as he looked to what was perhaps the most erotic (in certain opinions) scene before him. All around the floor were dozens of nude men, their physiques ranging from anorexic and lanky to extremely buff and somewhat cartoonish to obese/morbid obese and barely able to stand, let alone work basic movement. He also noted a pile of skeletal corpses, drained as they were now mere skin pulled over the bones and large sacks of dead skin weight, of other men off to the sides.

Naruto then focused his attention to the throne as he noted it was highly exquisite, hell two large golden statues of a fox resting atop a dragon skull were gracing either side of the raised platform and seat. If the other men were in the room for one purpose, it was the one sitting in the throne, well, she was more fucking a man in the seat as her tails waved about and her back was to him. Blue/black tresses of lustrious hair moved along as she eagerly romped with the muscled servant as she was quite vocal about it. And from the looks of her other servants, they were all eager to join in. As if she sensed him, she stopped her bouncing and turned while still impaled on her current lucky servant. Golden eyes looked down to Naruto with an air of recognition and humor.

"Hello, love." Ahri spoke as she gyrated her hips on her servant as he gripped her chest from behind, having her moan out. Naruto simply said nothing as the other males sized him up and a few comments were made about him. Ahri simply held a hand up as this ceased their words and she spoke again.

"You'll have to forgive me for not readily coming to greet you, I had… more important affairs to attend to." She said with an edge of mirth in her voice as she reached over and drank from a golden goblet, its contents being a gooey substance, milky-white in color. She set the cup aside after swallowing the contents, her eyes still fixed on the vampire lord as she spoke again.

"Surely you have something to say, dear. It's been such a long time since we've seen each other, but there is the saying, 'why wait for one when you can have so much more'." She smirked as she added more action and was back to fucking her servant on the throne. Naruto's eyes glanced down to the floor for the briefest of moments before looking back and finally speaking.

"Is this really true…?" He questioned, memories of what Da-Ji showed him surfacing back as he was wanting answers, that and he was dying to know if she was really here. Ahri just giggled as she reached down and began to rub the testicles of her servant to further stimulate him. She replied as the little actions on her end were still going.

"Oh, this? Well, surely you must realize that while I am your beloved wife, I do have my needs. And let's be honest, did you really think I'd stoop to that level in being chained to you? Your handsome, I'll give you that, but your more of a fuck-up than anything useful." She taunted as Naruto felt both insulted and used by that comment.

"The hell are you rambling about?" He asked as Ahri simply laughed as her bouncing grew faster as the servant was panting now.

"Aww, does little Naruto not like what he's hearing. Then again, I still remember myself having to look after your sorry ass during your childhood. Though I believe I have a few things to show you, enjoy~." She said as she snapped her fingers and hundreds of little 'screens' formed in mid-air all around Naruto as they showed him hundreds of little videos. He noted they were all pornos ranging from normal sex to extreme and odd fetishes like beastiality, and all had one thing in common, Ahri was the star of the show as each little video showed her happily being fucked by men, animals and beasts alike. The cornucopia of sounds assaulted his ears as he felt like this was all just a game to her and he was the newest piece. Ahri felt her servant climax as she drained him dry through their connection. His muscled form shriveling like a raisin as she let out a pleased cry that snagged Naruto's attention away from the movies. She got up as the limp and shriveled organ was freed and one of her tails threw the fresh corpse into the pile as she walked down the steps to him, not minding the release seeping from her core and down her inner thighs.

"What's wrong, you look like you're having a hard time accepting the truth." Ahri commented as she circled around him as the movies kept playing. Naruto's heterochromatic eyes fixed on Ahri as she smiled and motioned to a video.

"Did you honestly think that I'd love you, especially with how you treated out son and tore everything apart?" She asked in a heated tone as stopped before him and held out a hand in a gripping motion. Instantly Naruto collapsed to his knees as he emanated pained growls and grunts as his left hand went to his chest over his heart. Ahri just has a smirk on her lips as she had her hand move closer to a fist as she had him in her grasp now. Naruto was in cold sweats as his heart was on fire, being both constricted from within and burned as well. Eventually she relented as this had Naruto collapse to the floor, his pain at an end as he was breathing heavily as he pushed himself back up to his knees. Only for a clawed hand to grasp his hair and he was looking to the sneering face of his wife, or this twisted copy of her.

"You poor deluded fool, I have never loved you, especially with how much of a depraved parasite you are. Besides, I have plenty of better things to attend to then you're sorry ass." She remarked as she motioned to one movie that showed her in a gang-bang, happily loving it all. Then to another that showed her being railed by a wild stallion as two other horse cocks within her roaming hands with a gleeful smile on her face at the bulge being moving about within her lower body as she watched. Ahri smiled pleasantly to the videos as she looked to Naruto and about to speak again, only to eat shit as his head smashed into hers as his head-butt sent her flung back and landing at the base of the little stairs to her throne. Naruto didn't mind her blood on his face as he got to his feet, licking a lone trail that moved down to his lips as his pupils morphed to slits. A cruel smirk forming on his face as he stared to the vixen as she got up and the videos all vanished. Her nose was broken judging by the bloom of blood that went down her face and neck as she snarled out, fury in her eyes.

"You damned mongrel! I'll have your head for this, kill him!" She screamed out and pointed to him as her servants rushed to confront the vampire as Naruto simply flexed his hands as his claws grew out.

_-Scene- _

Naruto had torn his hand out of the last fool, charred heart crumbling away in his cold grip as Naruto noted that she wasn't around. He then noted, it was really hard to miss this, which the throne was moved up to reveal a hidden passageway. Hs just followed along as he set the previous room alight with hellfire. The scene switched to the fleeing Fox as she was trying to gain distance as she came into a massive pit where the shriveled corpses would be deposited. Ahri spotted a way out as she began running to it, only to crash into Naruto as he teleported right before the exit and landing on her ass on the cold floor. Without a word the exit was blown up and vlocked off with rubble as she began backing away, fear in her eyes as she looked to him. Naruto simply took a few steps to her as he spoke this time.

"What's wrong love, are you not happy to see me?" he asked with an inkling of sarcasm to his tone as Ahri came to a stop in the center of the vast circular room. She then formed an idea as she still believed he could be taken down.

"Of course I've missed you, my dear idiot. In fact, let me show you just how much!" she replied with glee as her powers flowed out, throwing him back a bit and sucking all the corpses as she rose up, cackling madly as her tails wildly whipped out along with her hair.

"Now, my beloved monster. Witness true power!" She called out as she became a convergence point as all the bodies crashed into her as they turned to blood, gore and bones as they all shaped to a titanic Demonic Nine Tailed Fox. This form she took was akin to her beast mode back in the Shinobi era as the macabre, skinless and monstrous creature turned its insane and bloodshot eyes to him as it let out a chilling scream howl as Naruto just hardened his gaze.

_-Scene-_

Both fighters were panting, she more so than he was as the remains of the freshly destroyed construct was around them as he tore her out of the core of its being and threw her to the floor as it collapsed like a decaying animal (which it sort of was). Ahri's form was cake din blood and several injuries as she glared at the monster before her with absolute hate. Naruto simply took a piece of flesh from his coat and tossed it aside. She rushed at him in an attempt to gouged her claws into his throat, only for a massive, yet familiar clawed hand of power to burst from his back and grasp the offending limb and begin slowly crushing it, three other hands formed out as they grabbed her arms and legs as they lifted her above him as she struggled desperately. Naruto's hands were in a little stance as she figured what he was going to do as the hands began slowly closing around her. Naruto ignored her pleas and soon cries for mercy and pain as he heard the sounds of bones being broken and a body being crushed as the cries went silent. A single drop of blood fell from the hold as it landed on his tongue and he swallowed it.

The hands vanished back into him as he caught the now deceased, and horribly mangled corpse of Ahri as her eyes were set in pure horror. He simply made a makeshift pyre and placed her atop it, paying delicate care to positioning her to a peaceful position as he reached over and closed her eyes. Leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips as he then stood back and then lit the pyre as the flames began burning away the thing. A Pale Veil formed behind him as he turned and left, a lone tear trailing down his face. He then came to a dark room as a mirror rose in front of him, reflecting his current form, he was a mess as blood and grime covered him, his eyes radiated emptiness as he was nothing more than a wreck. More mirrors popped up around him as they all reflected his image, Naruto not having any reaction whatsoever as he punched the mirror, causing it to form spider-web cracks as each little mirror piece reflected a different form of his lifetime. The mirrors then collapsed to a long hallway with a light at the end as he continued walking, his boots crunching into the glass being the only noise.

The audience watched as Dracula, no, Naruto was constantly dragged back to the nightmare realm with each time he succumbed to slumber. This lead to him having to repeatedly face their copies over and over in different scenarios and different mix ups as this all egged at his mind and soul. While he was fought through it all, there were multiple times where he would die to the copes, either willingly or being overwhelmed as he would be forced to restart. His only way of breaking free was to successfully slaughter his way through. A noteworthy scene was shown as Ahri wanted to shut these memories off after viewing this last one, not wanting to view anymore of what else he went through.

_-Regret &amp; Acceptance-_

Another brutal fight had occurred between Naruto and his past, the corpses of everyone he kept going against were all around him in this massive settings as he looked to the bisected form of his wife, her jaw broken and a trail of intestines connecting both halves was in view as he turned to leave through the same veil like last time.

"Why do you fight…?" He stopped in his tracks as her voice sounded out, not a yell, but a simple question. He turned to the corpse of Ahri as he walked over and looked down to her.

"Why do you continue to fight? You've lost everything and the whole world wants you dead." She spoke, despite her jaw broken and mouth not moving. Naruto let out an exhale as he replied after a moment of silence.

"I fight, because it is the only thing I know how to do. You know well that I was taught to fight since my entry into this world. My birth was christened by the blood of my own parents, remember? I care not if the world turns against me, it's a common theme of me fighting against those who wish to stamp me out or enslave me. But now, I have something worth fighting for and protecting, a home, my subjects, and most of all, our son…" He answered as this stunned the vixen. Naruto reached up and wiped a tear as he spoke again.

"He's grown up well, and you'd be proud of him, along with our grandson. I certainly am, despite my current demeanor. Both have grown to powerful individuals, it's just that I forced my own curse onto our boy. Now I'm aware that you wanted us to be a family and not be sworn enemies as this prophecy wants us as. We're working things out, however I know that he still has resentment for me, and I don't blame him. You are right, I am a mess with how I handle thing, I tore us apart, and I murdered our son's family and turned them against me. I took your life soon after I took that of your family." He paused as the woman he was confessing to had a look of sadness on her face. He then knelt down and fixed his gaze back to her and he continued.

"You deserved better. You deserved far better than what I had to offer in our life together, someone like you didn't deserve to have to put up with my shortcomings. And for what it was worth, I enjoyed every second of the time we spent together. You and your family, did not deserve to suffer to the greed and hunger of mankind. However now, I hope you are in a much better place, far away from myself and my domain. I'm sorry, for everything…" Naruto finished as he looked away in shame. A bloody clawed hand reached up and cupped his cheek as he looked to her again. Much to his surprise, she had a small smile on her face as she spoke, her broken jaw healed over.

"Drink, while you continuously are brought to suffer here, some of my essence shall provide a small boost of immunity within these grounds." The phantom of his deceased wife tilted her head to expose her neck as Naruto gently lifted her up off the floor, mindful of having more organs spill out as he opened his mouth and clamped down on flesh. The phantom spasmed a bit as her life was being drained by the monster holding her as her arms came up and hugged him. Whispering a few final words before her form shriveled like so many of her servants.

"My beautiful monster…" Naruto left her corpse fall the floor as he finished feeding and stood up. His mouth and neck were coated in blood as he raised a hand up and looked to his palm as a pale flame ignited within his hand as he closed it. Walking away as he managed to successfully make it through another night of sleep.

_-Nightmare memories end-_

Ahri backed away a bit as she was about to cry again, only for her mother to pull her into a hug as the elder stroked her daughter's hair and whispered words to try and calm her down. Ahri's head pressed to her mother's bosom and she hugged her mother back as Trevor had the basin sink back into the ground with the little switch and the floor close up. Ahri's muffled crying could be heard as the group tried to figure out what to do now as Victor spoke up.

"Now that we have a bigger picture, we still have to go against the one who wants us all." The fourth Belmont said as the others realized the real enemy wasn't Dracula, but the Holy God, Retsu. Werbellia decided to solve an 'issue' as she handed Ahri over to her sister's as the Primordial Goddess turned to Erza's friends and a few others.

"I'm calling this as a family affair, which means you all are going to be sent off while things progress in here. Tata~." She said as a portal ripped open behind the FT group and Werbellia formed a large ethereal demonic hand that pushed them all through as a few other left along, seeing as this was a family matter and would rather not get involved. The portal shut as Werbellia smiled and commented.

"They should be alright for now." As the other were wary at first, but accepted the answer as in the basin's place a different stand formed in place as it held nine large scrolls. The Tailed sisters recognized them as summoning scrolls to their old subordinates during their time in the summoning realms. They brought the scrolls out and unfurled them, a few hand-signs and some blood, and **POOF**. Multiple anthropomorphic beings were before the group as they were kneeling and a fist to their chest in a form of bowing as their head were looking to the grounds, eyes closed.

"What is it you wish, Lord Dracula?" the 'leader' of the group spoke up, she was a beautiful woman who wore a unique outfit that screamed nobility and authority as she had nine silvery white tails and fox ears akin to Ahri, besides her were her two handmaidens and assistants. In fact, the sisters recognized all their old lieutenants from the summoning war that they left in command prior to leaving the summoning realms back them. Only their old friends were older and some of them garbed differently, they also noted the lack of chakra within them.

"Nidalee?" Yoruichi asked as she recognized her old student and friend, said head of the feline race looked up as she saw two people she knew had died. The other summons all shifted their looks as they saw their formerly deceased commanders and stood up as they embraced them. The others of the now reduced group were curious to the new arrivals as the sister's introduced their students/friends/head of race/clan to them.

Rocket Raccoon was the close friend to his teacher Rangiku, and somewhat off a weapons nut who was constantly making things, Be it weapons, gadgets and so on. The little guy was hugging his master's leg as he missed her.

Nidalee was the student of both Yoruichi and Blair as she was also the wife of the deceased Rengar, who was also a student of their's, as well as the mother of their child. It pained her more than anything when she received the news, but she didn't blame the Dragon.

Leonardo was the leader of the four brothers that served under Tia, and they were like little brothers to her. While highly trained and proficient with their skills and weapons, they liked to have fun from time to time.

Since Wukong went off the deep end and got his just desserts, Kukaku's subordinate was a rather scantily dressed young woman who was named Seiten, her lavender monkey tail swaying about as she smiled to her elder and had no shame in how much skin she was showing off.

Neliel was happy to see her favorite little, a bit of a perverted, friend Philoctetes (Phil for short). Unlike the others, Phil had retired from active duty and took to his desk duties, though he liked to flirt with women, usually being rejected as he played it off.

The student of Isane was the renown Katsuyu as said summon took the form of a passive middle aged woman with a sheen to her form. Pale hair with twin blue streaks along with little strands of her hair pointing out like stalks/sensors.

Orihime was hugging the life out of her own student/friend as said individual was a lithe young woman who had twin braids with metal rings at the end, and a stern look to her most of the time. This woman, who bore bee wings on her back, was named Soi-Fon.

Arachne's protégée was a sinister yet beautiful woman who could best be described like a Black Widow, her name? Elise. Her four spider limbs clicking softly as she bowed to her mistress as Arachne nodded to the younger Spider Queen.

Ahri's own pride and joy, following her recovery after Da-Ji and Koyou's betrayal, was a beautiful woman named Tamamo who was with her own assistants as Tamamo was a few inches taller than her master, but regarded the elder with utmost respect and happiness at seeing her again.

**((These characters just introduced are from their own respective franchises, and only serving as minor cameos/appearances to help illustrate how the summoning world is faring after their recent civil war and the great change. Rocket Raccoon is from GotG, Nidalee and Elise are from LoL, Phil is from Hercules (Disney movie), Soi-Fon is from Bleach, Leonardo and his brothers are the TMNT, Seiten is from Queen's Blade spin-off, and Tamamo is from Dynasty Warriors. They're just showing here as leaders and students of the Nine Sisters, backstories were adjusted and powers were more or less changed to suit how and why they are in humanoid forms and 'stuck' like that.))**

Once they were introduced, the students all bowed to Werbellia and they also recognized Trevor, or rather, knew who he was.

"Good to see you, Pale Hunter. I must say, you inherited your father's dashing good looks." Tamamo commented as her two assistants/hand maidens, Kongiku and Yuzuruha, smiled and waved to the son of the Dragon with dreamy looks on their faces. This had Sypha possessively hug her husband as she dealt with fangirls back when Trevor was part of the Brotherhood. Blair then noted Nidalee's prostethic right leg that was from the knee down.

"Kitten, what happened…?" She asked in worry as Nidalee glanced down to her replacement and replied.

"This was the work of that damned psycho, no offence Lady Kukaku, but he should've been watched closer." Nidalee said to Kukaku as everyone noted the light hitch in her voice, must be still grieving over how she lost her husband twice, once to the hands of Wukong, and his death at Dracula's hands. Yoruichi simply brought Nidalee in for a hug as the woman broke down. She was tough, but the loss of her mate had devastated her, especially when she was carrying their child. Arachne then spoke as she was curious of what went on to their friend's home from the little snippets and mentions within Dracula's memories.

"Elise, what happened from the time we left, to now?" She asked as Elise looked down a bit and then back as she answered.

"We were fools that played into his sick game…" She began as the Black Widow recounted to how the peace forged from the first Civil War had reigned for a long time, then the unrest as a sudden spike in crime and suspicious accusations between the clans. And how the Second Civil War, this one far more destructive than before broke out. Entire races/clans were snuffed out in the chaos as eventually it came to a bitter end following their discovery of Wukong's actions, their attempted detainment of him and his disappearance along with Grand General Rengar. The sisters were both horrified and guilty as they felt they should've paid more attention. Phil also informed that due to the Second Civil War and how much chaos and destruction was caused, their world was dying as a result, and how they accepted their coming extinction of everything they knew.

"However, we never would have expected that _he_, of all people, would be our salvation." Soi-Fon added as the others, besides Trevor, figured out what Orihime's student meant.

"So, he used one of the scrolls to enter your home and, somehow, fixed the damage done to said realm." Kushina spoke as they nodded and Werbellia commented.

"He didn't fix your world, did he? He used this to create something new from the ashes of your sins." The Primordial Goddess said as she held out a hand and the fabled forbidden fruit of power formed in her hand as everyone gazed to it.

"You are correct, my queen. We do not know how he acquired the fruit as it was thought that the one the Rabbit Goddess consumed was the only one of its kind. But yes, he used it to reform and remake our home." Katsuyu commented as Werbellia smiled.

"I am aware, I do believe I know how he got this. But to add to your words, he chose a spot amongst the chaotic ruins of your world, crushed the fruit before shoving it deep into the ground. Thereby beginning the rebirth of your home as the raw power did the rest under his will." She summarized as they nodded, as they did watch the Vampire Lord pull the fruit from his cloak, shove it into the ground and watch in wonder how that was what sprung their new home as everything sprung to life through the ruins of the war.

"While it was both surprising and wonderful to have our chance to make amends, his act of kindness was not without stern punishments." Phil spoke up as this drew curiosity from the sisters.

"What did he do to you?" Orihime asked as she was worried that her brother-in-law did something terrible to them.

"Well, for starters, he wiped off any and all chances of us using chakra ever again, thus how we can no longer change forms or utilize that power. Then again, he had a valid point as how much death and chaos was caused with it. And second, he also filled out world with many surprises for us to grow used to." Leonardo replied as Tia raised a brow.

"And what are these surprises you speak of?" the blonde asked as Phil brought out a little and began rattling off some things.

"Let's see; numerous and hostile environments that prove nature can never be conquered, multiple new and exotic flora, some of which we found was deadly the hard way. And last but not least, vast new creatures and animals that are proven to be quite dangerous and all too willing to prove that they're not picky with putting us on the menu if we bother them." He finished as he put the list away. Werbellia simply formed a mirror out of air and instructed one of the summons to place their hand on it and reveal what was told. This new world they now lived in and grew accustomed to was teeming with beauty and untamed ferocity, various flora and fauna roaming the land as they were unique in many ways compared to normal animals. Dracula left them to rebuild and start anew as they took that opportunity. **((Long story short, the Summoning World is now the Monster Hunter world, and the summons are now all anthropomorphic beings sharing this world with the monsters and many new things included)).**

"Our new home is something that took a bit of time to get used to, but we have settled back down. Peace Accords were formed, wounds were patched up and we moved on. We also took the time to pay respects and mourn those lost from the fallout and the war. As of now, we have re-established our old society and work off what we could." Tamamo said as the memories showed their new way of life, how they established a guild to protect them against hostile creatures and so on.

"Also worth noting was that Lord Dracula was re-united with Lady Crona during his first visit after his little 'miracle show'." Rocket added as everyone looked to the Zero-Tails as she was smiling, before touching the mirror.

_-Little Sister-_

It was night as the setting was within a hilltop/cliff overlooking the Southern Sea. A gathering of all the people as each held a little origami boat with a flame in the center, but not burning the paper. Before them all was a massive wall made from a thick slab of obsidian, shaved and chipped to be a large rectangular surface as millions of names and multitude of groups were etched onto its surface. This was the Wall of the Lost, a monument and memento to those lost in the war and to the hands of the traitor who played them all. There were also little photos and items placed at the footing of the stone and at the center of the little offering was a group painting of the Nine Sisters, done shortly after the end of the first Civil War. The painting showed them all smiling and posing for the painter as those were good times back then.

"Let us begin." Tamamo said as her fellow clan heads nodded in union as everyone closed their eyes and prayed. Only for a familiar voice to slice through the air and interrupt the silent moment.

"Would it be appropriate if I came to pay my respects?" The mass prayer was disturbed as everyone opened their eyes and looked to the source of the voice to see the infamous Vampire Lord, who was standing in the very back of the massive gathering. Instead of his usual attire of leather and metal, he wore something a bit more… formal for an event such as this. The Prince of Darkness was decked in a black tux with a red vest and white dress shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. He also had a red and black tie as the coat had tails that went to his knees. Everyone parted as they made a path to the stone monument as Dracula strolled up, his hands in his pockets as he kept a calm face. He briefly stopped in front of the heavily pregnant Nidalee as he looked her over for a few seconds. Then reaching into his coat as he brought out a familiar metal eyepatch as he handed it to her without a word. She accepted it with shaking hands as tears spilled from her eyes as her assistant pulled her aside as Dracula just continued on as he stopped in front of the wall. His red eyes gazing over the numerous names and then to the plaque in the middle that expressed the gratitude for the hard work of the sisters. His gaze then shifted down to the painting as he spoke a single word.

"Continue." Everyone listened as they went back to praying, and then they all placed their little origami boats into the waters as the wind set them sailing, a sea of little flames moved along the night sea as Dracula kept his look to the monument as the others all returned. They all finished up the mourning as they all returned home, leaving Dracula by himself as he let out a sigh, bringing out his left hand as the palm was facing upwards. He used his powers to form a beautiful rose with a fiery red color to its petals as he placed it down on the painting.

"Evening ladies, seems like I'm still dealing with this whole family feud while you all are in paradise. Looks like I'll also be taking care of your work, and from the looks of things, they are taking well to this second chance and punishment." He spoke as he then heard the sound of a light hiccup. His eyes hardened as he picked up the sound from behind the massive wall. His form burst into mist as he shot around and appeared before someone who was crying with her back to the stone. Immediately he sensed the aura of depression wafting off the young girl as she seemed… familiar, to his general knowledge at least. His sudden appearance startled the crying youth as she rubbed her tears with her hands and looked to the towering vampire as her gaze met his. She froze up as she locked eyes with him and saw the hidden beast under the guise of a man. Then she noticed something about the Prince of Darkness that struck old memories within her mind, those when she still was housed within her old friend and watched her family from afar. Especially with that young man who was close to her eldest sister…

"Naruto?" She asked as she recognized those eyes, no matter how their appearance or depths changed with events and more changing him. Dracula knelt down to the black dress clad youth as he wondered how this little girl knew of him, as he recalled no such meeting between them.

"Now, normally I'd silence anyone who knows my old identity and is not a friend of mine. But something tells me you know more than just my old identity." Dracula responded as he felt this girl's power, while soaked in negativity, it felt oddly similar to that of the sisters. The little girl simply reached into her dress top and brought out a little chain necklace that was around her neck under the clothes as a little green plus icon was dangling off the necklace chain. The green health icon was opened up to reveal a small perfect painting of Amaru.

"I am Crona, but you would know me by my title, the Zero Tailed Leech." She spoke as Dracula's eyes widened by a slight margin, so this was their unknown sister. Crona put away the little necklace back in her clothes as she spoke up.

"I escaped from the statue when I had the chance, I now regret that decision as I've lost the family I never had…" She curled back up as she chose a life of loneliness over being with the family she never got to be with, always watching from a distance and too shy to join, that and fearful of her powers. She was surprised and broken out of her depressing thoughts when she felt a hand on her head and looked to see Dracula with a look in his eyes as he spoke.

"I know that the loss of family is hard, trust me it's more painful knowing that there is no way of regaining what was lost. However, what would you think they would want, knowing that you out of all of them still live?" He asked as she rubbed her eyes and thought for a bit.

"They wouldn't want me to constantly mourning, they want me to enjoy what I can in life." She answered as the vampire nodded.

"Exactly, as of now, you've been living within this realm for a while now, am I correct?" He asked as she nodded, remembering coming to this world when she escaped, the many nights she tried sleeping through the war as the noises were unending, the world dying and suddenly springing back to life as she took to trying to live alone and away from everyone. Dracula stood up as he extended a pale, clawed hand out to her.

"Live your life, not wallowing in the grief and locking yourself away from the world, but for them. The foundation they had helped create with their subjects is remade following some radical new changes. Seeing as I am your only 'living' relative left, I want to at least try to help you out with coping and moving on." He said as his hand was still extended to her.

"So, what will it be? Will you continue to submerge yourself in self-pity and emotional devastation, or, will you choose to live a different life, free to make your own choices and not shackled by human greed, and to also pay your respects to your dear family?" He offered as Crona thought for a bit. Her sister's had helped the inhabitants of this world create their home, the very structure was still around just rebuilt anew to accommodate the new changes. This world held many secrets, old and new, and she wanted to know more of the siblings she never came to live with and love.

"I guess I can see what is in store here, and learn about them…" Crona replied as she raised her hand and placed it into Draula's. The following memories showed Crona paying her respects to her departed siblings and becoming a hunter, however she bore no allegiance to the Hunter's Guild like most else. While small in stature and carrying her oversized weapons she made from her hunts. Occasionally she would interact with the Clan Leaders and learn more of her siblings along with some old relics she also found. Also under her brother-in-law she learned to control her powers and use them to aid her, tagging along with him during his visits to check up on things. The memories ended as it showed Crona making a small but comfortable life within the new world as she then felt the awakened presence of her brother after his sudden disappearance centuries ago.

_-Memories End-_

"So let me get this straight, he helped you but at the same time punished you for your actions?" Isane asked as Katsuyu nodded.

"Correct, since all that chaos was caused by us, we lost our gifts, and our home is also inhabited by danger. It's a fair decision if I do say so myself." She replied as the other summons nodded.

"Plus he also did some 'cleaning' of his own. The all-powerful Serpent Lord Manda was devoured by a Savage Deviljho as he was foolish to assume he could exert authority based on age." Kongiku added as this confused a few, Trevor decided to answer that hidden question before it was asked.

"Father took the 'liberty' of dealing with a few 'trouble makers'…" He spoke as the others got the message clearly. That's when the summons noticed Trevor didn't have his Hunter Amulet on his person as Rocket commented.

"Looks like your old man grounded you after your little argument, also great job on pissing off the Dalamadur." He said with a bit of a growl as the titanic elder dragon was a problem when it tore through several mountain settlements before it was successfully driven away.

"My deepest apologies, how goes things currently while I've been gone?" Trevor asked as the group figured Trevor also made frequent visits there, though they wondered why.

"Things are going well, Pale Hunter, The Silver Wolves miss you, William has started his own little family and Zeus has been guarding your little quarters ever since." Tamamo replied as she tapped the mirror to show Alucard's group of hunter, The Silver Wolves, his assistant Palico and his loyal mount, a Nono Orugaron that he named Zeus after raising it after he found the abandoned pup.

"My lady, your son, like his father, plays a unique role in our home. He hunts the beasts, but only to defend us when we cannot. His achievements have earned him great respect and a welcome place in our society. Dracula himself commented that you would be proud of the path he walks." Tamamo said to Ahri as she showed through the mirror just what Alucard did as his formation of the Silver Wolves were a group of hunters who didn't hunt for sport, but were called upon to help those in dire need when the Hunters Guild was stretched thin.

"Hell, one of his greatest feats was the slaying of the Fatalis that wiped out the Shrade Kingdom." Phil added as they showed Alucard felling the powerful monster in the ruins of the kingdom. They also showed that Miia joined Alucard on his trips there as she didn't hunt much, but chose to just learn about them and the many things, also collecting some trinkets.

"There was one attempt to regain chakra, as there were those who didn't agree with Dracula's actions. Needless to say things went sour for them in the process and he stepped in to deal with it. Since then everyone hasn't even bothered attempting to regain what was lost. Then again he made a clear point when he made an example of Enma." Soi-Fon nodded to Kukaku as she knew Wukong was Enma's son, and the elder most likely knew of the fate of his son after tailing the fearsome vampire, that and the old coot was also loyal to Sarutobi, which was a sour subject for Dracula.

"Wait that was father who saved myself and Miia in the cursed city?" Trevor asked as the summons nodded and showed Dracula under the guise of a nameless and obscure hunter, who came in and saved the injured son and Lamia as they made the bad decision of searching the place to see what went wrong as the people turned monsters attacked them. This led to him getting the two out of there after slaughtering the beasts and then burning the whole city to the ground, revealing himself to his son and adoptive daughter and then chewing them out as they were recovering in Katsuyu's medical ward. Also the meeting with the council was shown as Dracula made it clear to cease any further attempts of regaining power, to which the others agreed as Enma didn't and wanted Dracula's head for the murder of his son and 'ruination' of their home, which followed with the latter's death as Dracula just remarked about how Enma was another old fool clinging to their power and position. The mirror shattered as Werbellia decided to end the little reminiscence as Tamamo spoke once more.

"Much has happened and we would be more than elated to allow you back into our home, but for now it seems that there are more personal matters at hand. We can say that he did leave little nods to the past as many of our monsters bear some connections to you. As for now, we should head back and return to our duties, we wish you luck on your current business and hope that you stop by, we keep discovering new things every day, after all." The summons bowed as they were sent back and the scrolls were sealed into nine little pendants that went to each Tailed One. The current stand broke away to reveal two statues of maidens garbed in robes. One held out her hands with a piece of jewelry in each one as the other statue held a sheathed sword in her hands. Samus recognized her lost necklace as she picked it up and place it back around her neck, smiling as she fingered the small gem. Ahri was stunned to see her ring as she reached for it and gently plucked it from the marble appendage as she felt its warmth.

"I sense something coming from that." Kushina commented as Ahri wondered what she meant, then noted how the little inscription on the inside glowed faintly. She poured a bit of her power into the ring as a single sound was heard by everyone.

"A heart beat?" Minato asked as he was stumped. Ahri slipped on the ring as she teared up a bit and looked to it. Erza felt a pull to the stored weapon as she noted an inscription glowing on the front of the sheath.

'To the sister I never knew but loved.' She read it aloud as she removed the weapon from the statue and unsheathed it. Being an expert swordswoman, she found the blade was beautiful as it was a long-sword with an intricate design and a little icon of three triangles near the base, said triangle had a gem placed in each one, A Life Gem (Green), A Light Gem (Blue) and a Shadow Gem (Red). Erza also felt the power that this weapon radiated and it felt… perfect in her hands as she ran her fingers along the flat of the blade. **((The Master Sword, her old blade that her brother reformed earlier)). **She sheathed the weapon and secured it to her back as the twin statues broke apart.

"Ok, now what?" Taki asked as Werbellia brought a certain black book and opened it up and summoned one of her servants. Gomorrah was heavily surprised, shocked even as he saw his Queen well and before him.

"_**My Queen, you live?!" **_The Infernal Demon spoke with stunned words as he clearly remembered her passing. Werbellia just smiled as she patted Gomorrah on the snout and replied.

"Well, rumors of my passing are quite murky, it is good to see you again, little lizard." Her hand then gripped the nearest horn as her tone shifted.

"Now, what has Retsu's son done to Hell?" She asked as Gomorrah replied in a lightly panicked tone.

"_**The fallen one thought he could control us, however he was displeased to find out we wouldn't heed to his honeyed words or power. He also ruined Hell's economic structure and they are in the process of rebuilding as the news of his death at Lord Dracula's hands was met with joy. Lord Dracula also had us contain the souls of the traitors to your children, having them trapped in endless torment for their actions. We also hold the one who served his old friend, she knows of the curse of your bloodline." **_The demon replied, glancing to The Uchiha family then back to his queen as it opened his maw, his tongue moved out as twin black boxes were shown. Ahri and Kukaku picked up them and broke the casings open to reveal heavily cracked opaque spheres, easily recognized as the souls of Da-Ji and Wukong. Immediately the spheres shattered and their souls formed as the two were both terrified as they looked around. They then recognized their old teachers and bowed to them in an attempt to cover their asses for the shit they did.

"Master Kukaku, it is a wonder to see you-grrk!" Wukong was shut up as Kukaku grabbed him by his throat, hard as her gaze was murderous. She gave one glance to her sibling before she walked out of the room with the struggling soul, speaking about how disgusted she was with him. Da-Ji just kept silent as she looked to Ahri. Without a word, Ahri grabbed Da-Ji by her hair and stood her up as the younger fox was even more terrified.

"Mistress… please…" she began but was silenced by the glare as Ahri spoke a few words.

"Get her out of my sight." She said as she threw Da-Ji back into Gomorrah's open maw as the demon chowed down and devoured the shrieking soul in front of the others.

"That was, cold." Mizore commented as Gomorrah licked his teeth clean of ectoplasm. Werbellia just looked through her book as she read up on the recent blows done to Retsu's heavenly forces and how many angels her demons consumed, along with the new weapons the 4 queens gained from the demons they worked with.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to have some cleaning to do once this is over." She let out a sigh as Gomorrah just agreed and spoke.

"_**While it is wonderful to see you again, my queen. Our current allegiance would be complex to work with, seeing as the both of you are revered and have our full loyalty. We will not participate in the coming fights." **_Gomorrah said as it then bowed to his queen and then left as she stored the book away, Kukaku then came back as she was dusting her hands off.

-Earlier with Kukaku-

"Master, please! You have it all wrong!" Wukong pleaded as he managed to breathe in her iron grip.

"Shut your trap, you fiend." She snarled out as she eventually came to the edge of the platform before the blood flooding the Wing of the Castle. Kukaku then held Wukong before her as he still struggled.

"Wukong, for your crimes against your fellow clans, along with your other heinous deeds. I hereby sentence you to eternal death, any last words?" She announced as she held him over the blood as it moved and writhed, sensing the offering of a soul. Wukong's struggles grew more panicked.

"T-they will stand against you. My father will hear of this!" he spoke out, hoping that this 'trump card' could work. Unfortunately for him, Kukaku just smiled as she replied in a pleased tone.

"Who will stand against me, your fool of a father? News flash, he's dead, and it just so happens that my dear sister's husband was the one who snuffed him out after relaying your failed attempt. As far as I'm concerned, you've brought this on yourself." With that, she threw him into the blood as he quickly surfaced after the plunge, immediately in pain as tendrils and fang filled mouths tore into him and began tearing him apart. Kukaku watched as the soul of her former student was shredded and its cries of agony silenced, turning away to return to her siblings.

-Present time-

"What did I miss?" The Four Tailed Ape asked as she looked around after picking up an odd scent.

"Nothing much." Arachne said as she put away her little fan as one final thing emerged in before them. It was different from the other, simply because while the others were magical or just ornate, this was purely technological as it was a screen on a stand with a hand icon.

"Hmm." Samus mused as she placed her hand on the scanner and it chimed after three seconds. The ceiling opened up as a large shelf emerged down with something invisible on it. Then the stealth-camo deactivated to reveal a ship. Samus realized that this was built from the remains of her old ship and quickly did a scan to see what was new. To her surprise, the ship was already calibrated to her suit and its new mode. But before she could do anything else, Werbellia sealed it away into a glass orb the size of a grape with a wave of her hand. To which she handed over to Samus.

"You can try out your toy later, for now we've wasted enough time." She said as the group followed her out of the chamber as the entrance closed off by itself. As the group moved on, they saw that the castle was shifting and changing around them. Even the map they had wasn't helping much as they were trying to get the key back and complete it. Eventually their surroundings darkened and they all came to a massive chasm with red mist emanating from said gaping hole. No one could see the other side as there was a little post off to the side.

"Wow, seems like we've got to cross this as there's no other way." Akasha said after reading the sign, Werbellia snapped her fingers as she formed several platforms of energy, to which the group split and each of the smaller ones each took one. Menma then heard Jehuty's sensors go off.

"Hang on, something big is emerging from the chasm." He called out to the others, everyone heard the sounds of something massive climbing up the side of the chasm they were on as Menma focused on the audio feed he was picking up, it sounded _very_ familiar. A mechanical figure emerged from the red mist as its mechanical hands pulled it up to chest level, its head focused on the other, smaller weapons platform as everyone got a clear look at it.

"Sahelanthropus?" The clone of his father spoke with awe as the penultimate metal gear 'growled' as its mouth opened, revealing to cock-pit. Menma had JEHUTY cling to the back of the larger weapon as he got out and climbed into the cock-pit of ST-84.

"Everything seems to be in working order, all the damage repaired and the armor is no longer depleted uranium with the metallic archaea. Instead its armor is this material called... vibranium." He reported as he read the built in computer log in the cock-pit. Werbellia figured how such a material got into his hands, but made no comment as they continued forward. David opting to sit on the head of the metal gear as the group began making their way through the misty ravine.

-Werbellia and her children-

The goddess was sitting down, Indian style as her children were all facing her in the same manner of sitting. They were all going over the information dump over the past while concerning with the owner of this castle and his work over the centuries. That's when Werbellia focused her thoughts on her eldest child.

"Ahri, would you be so kind to come here and remove your clothes?" She asked politely as this broke the Nine Tailed Fox from her thoughts, her stare formerly focused on her wedding ring.

"You want me to what?" She asked as this confused the other sisters. Werbellia let out a small sigh as she spoke again with detail.

"I'm seeing what was done to your body during your 'stay' within the holy kingdom. Trust me when I take no joy in doing this, but I need to see what scars' you bear, and if I can rid you of them." She explained as Ahri nodded in a somber mood as she began to undress and set her clothes aside to Tia as Ahri was only in a pair of panties. She was then instructed to lay down on the platform before her mother as Werbellia removed a glove and placed her hand on Ahri's collar, trailing down and over her daughter's form as she took in the numerous scars of abuse and torment. The sisters were all looking in a mixture of revulsion, from what the angels did to their sibling, and regret, for not being able to save her. The mother traced a particular scar that started at her pelvic region and dipped down into her womanhood under Ahri's undergarment.

"They will all pay for this…" Werbellia muttered as she focused her powers to see the internal damage, scarring along the organs, bones that had healed over fractures and breaks. Her hand trailed low as she stopped just over her daughter's womb. Eyes widening before they hardened as Ahri placed a hand over her mother's and broke the elder out of her current murderous thought.

"What has happened to me is a thing of the past mother, I bear these scars knowing that they were the result of my mistakes and decisions. I should have told him instead of listening to her…" She said as her eyes closed in pain, Werbellia placed a hand on her daughter's cheek, her thumb wiping away the tear that spilled down. Without a word, mother and daughter hugged as the other sisters joined in as it was now a group hug. Eventually the hug was broken as Werbellia looked to all her children and spoke.

"Once this is all remedied, if we can sort this whole mess out, I am going to throw the best birthday party for you girls." She told them as they smiled and nodded. Ahri then began putting her clothes back on as Kukaku commented.

"So… crimson lace with a black bow, eh?" She snickered as Ahri gave her a light glare.

"Don't make me kick your ass." She replied, then blinked as Crona was handing over a little music player with head phones.

"What's this?" She asked as she finished dressing herself and accepting the little device as Crona spoke up.

"Brother picked up music again, he would occasionally play his music on Speartip Crag. Which is the highest mountain in their world, many liked it as he made several CDs, I was lucky to get personal copies." She told Ahri as the eldest sister placed the headphones in her ears as she selected a song titled 'I Miss You', immediately she smiled and teared up a little as she listened to the song. Shippo cuddling up against Ahri as she petted his head.

-With Minato, Kushina and Erza-

"Hey there's a little note in here." Erza commented as she peered into the scabbard as she shook the folded note out and opened it up as her mother and father looked in to read as well.

_-This blade is the epitome of purity that few can exhibit. The metal itself is sacred, stripped from the armor of angelic warriors, and fashioned this weapon. One who can properly wield this weapon must balance out three aspects, Wisdom, Courage and Power. Without Power, one is hopeless to achieve their goals, Without Wisdom, you are doomed to repeat mistakes, and Withoout Courage, you lack the drive to continue on, regardless of the odds. If one balances all three virtues and can wield this blade to the fullest potential, they will be formidable.-_

They read the note over again as Erza picked up the blade and felt its power, how it felt right in her hands. She heathed the weapon as Kushina spotted a little note on the back.

"Hey there's this little snippet." She said as they looked to it. A simple sentence that was written in the same lettering of the letter.

_-Happy Birthday, Erza. Sorry for the mess.- _Erza had a soft smile as she tucked the note away into her clothes and hugged the weapon to her body, never dropping her smile as he eyes were closed. Minato and Kushina vowed to make up for the time they were not in their children's lives.

-Tayuya and Samus-

"I do believe I owe you a thanks for being there for him when we were not." Samus said through the speakers of her ship as Tayuya was sitting atop it as she glanced to the metal gear the twins were in.

"Don't worry about it, blonde. I was happy to make sure he was safe." She responded as she checked her weapon before stretching as she was getting hungry.

"Though, I also owe you an ass-kicking for your actions in Cyprus when he awoke form his coma." Samus added as Tayuya just chuckled nervously.

"It's amazing what a little bit of bad decisions can have one doing." She said in response.

-The Uchiha-

"So, you two have no qualms with our exact bond that's beyond sisterly?" Taki asked as the parents shook their heads no.

"No, we just feel that we let things get out of hand with not quelling the internal strife within our clan and letting Itachi be seduced by those old bones." Fugaku said as he looked down, reminiscing on the good time the family had back then.

"Wait, you believe he was corrupted by their views?" Momiji asked, as she, like her sister, saw that Itachi was beyond redemption, unlike Sasuke.

"Yes, as his father I view it as my fault that he was swayed to their side. Tell me, do you remember the last time you saw your little brother happy?" He asked his daughters as they thought for a moment before Taki answered.

"Before the Third War broke out, and he was exposed to so much violence." She replied as Fugaku nodded as Mikoto chimed in.

"Yes, ever since then he was changed by what he witnessed, like Sasuke, I believe that he is still in there, yearning for his lost family and ashamed for what he has done." She said as they continued their conversation, drawing on the topic of what Sasuke was up to while they were gone.

-The Belmonts-

"I am quite curious to meet this Miia woman you are friends with." Sypha said as she was in the arms of her husband, the six were enjoying the calm as they were going over their lives and the legacy they had made.

"She would be delighted to meet you as well. I have this feeling that she's not happy at seeing me again." He commented with a look of wonder as he remembered Miia being angry at father for their fight and how things went sour between the two.

"I'm going to need a whole barrel of mead after this is all settled." Simon grumbled as he just wanted to relax and take a break from all the combat right now. Victor just patted his father's shoulder with a smile as he agreed with him. Shanoa and Selena were simply reading on a few books they got from the castle library.

-The R+V Gang **((Any other/better name I should title this group?))**-

Carmilla was studying the younger generation as her generation sat alongside her. Her crimson/emerald orbs, a finger on her chin as the younger girls were silent and feeling a bit unnerved at the staring.

"Is something the matter mother?" Akua asked as she broke the silence between them. The mothers had their own thoughts, but spoke nothing as Carmilla just replied.

"I'm just seeing how far standards have fallen since back when father's reign was about. You'd be surprised at the things our races could do and the societies we created away from humanity." She said as she glanced over to Mathias as he was smoking, looking out over the chasm and mist.

"However, while some had aspiring ideas of building something of a co-existence amongst humankind. You saw that there were others who wanted to use that to further their own goals." She finished as Moka (the outer version) raised her hand. Carmilla simply motioned for her to speak as she did.

"What are your views on humans, Lady Carmilla? From what we all saw, not all of them would want our deaths." She asked as Carmilla just responded immediately.

"I care nothing for them, they exist within the same world as us. I know that they can be the bigger monsters and claim they are pure. If anything, I simply see them as my food." She explained.

"While this conversation is lovely, anyone have any funny stories to tell?" Hiccup asked as he was bored. Which was met with Jasmine flicking him on the ear.

-With the twin Snakes-

"I'm still trying to grasp the idea that all this happened to father and we only had a small part in the whole thing." Menma said as he was thinking of the final moments of Outer Heaven during that night siege.

"Yea, and that so much has happened since then. I wonder if there ever was going to be a chance where we could've had a normal family. Then again that would seem like a no as the suits were beginning my conditioning when everything went dark and I woke up here." David said as Menma shrugged.

"Don't know about you, but I'm still not one for going with the tide if you know what I mean." He replied as David just smiled.

"You mean like how dad went back to get you off that island and talked some sense into you?" he shot back as Menma just nodded to that. He the noticed a little container built in near his left hand as he opened it and brought out a glass container with a greenish liquid in it. He recognized what it was and silently stored it away in his pocket.

"Brother, going off the whole 'normal family' idea, I think it's best to say we have nothing short of an odd family." David commented as Menma couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, we are clones directly from the old man, our mother is a mythical fox who is feared in the history books, our aunts are a bounty hunter and a scientist who has ventured space, and the other is a powerful mage who is very stern. Our younger brother is a vampire who stood against father and for humankind. Extended family is all sorts of strange and unique." He listed off on his fingers.

"And what about dad?" David asked as he looked down.

"… Father is the biggest beast the world has ever known." Menma said with a smirk.

"Oh, and brother? Call me John." David said as he decided to give himself a new name and not use the one Cipher used.

"Very well, John." Menma chuckled as he said this. Unfortunately for all of them, their calm and current relaxing was broken as a glowing golden glyph was formed and an armored angel came forth form it, a scowl adorning his face.

"This has gone on far enough, puny worms. Our holy queen has sentenced your deaths and heads to be brought to her." He was then silenced with a bullet to the eye as this wasn't that damaging, but hurt like hell. The shooter, Menma as he activated the weapons systems. And tossed a gun to John.

"Come and get us, you overgrown pigeon!" He taunted as the holy being growled and pointed his sword to the collective group.

"Strip them of their lives, and bring me the whore!" He called out as his gaze settled to Ahri, suddenly dozens of angels burst forth from the glyph as they surged to the group. Werbellia making the platforms wider for better footing as those with fire began shooting at the assault force as the chaos began. Things were shown to be in the favor of the group of defenders as they were proving much harder to kill, plus their current dislike for the holy forces drove them on along with their wills. Eventually the angelic forces were wearing thin as they were growing more desperate. The head general was hurt greatly as he was knocked back and spotted Ahri as she tore the head off an angel. He sneered as he cast a flare that momentarily blinded everyone and raced forward as he grabbed the distracted fox and raced to the glyph leading back to heaven with a few other angels fleeing with him and their capture.

Werbellia snarled out as she used her powers in an attempt to close the hole, but altered its link as they passed through and it closed shut after them. Much to the horror of the group as they raced after however they could through the chasm.

(With Ahri)

She struggled and tried breaking free as the general holding her and his little group made it through, but not to their destination s they ended up in another part of the castle. She managed to break free and kicked him away as she got up to fight them. And fight she did as they used their holy powers to seal her powers and beat her down with great effort as she took a knee to the face that sent her sprawling. Before she could react, her hair was grabbed as she was pulled over and slammed onto a table as they tied her limbs down and tore away at her clothes in a frenzy then their own armor. Her struggles grew more panicked as she was not wanting to suffer again, but a hand was clasped around her neck by an angel as the general moved to between her spread legs with a sneer.

"We've missed you, bitch!" he gloated as her eyes showed pure fear as he moved in for his fun.

A violent cry of agony tore out from lips.

A brutal penetration was heard in the large room

A warm liquid was released.

**Fucking finally! I have managed to finish this chapter and can put it out for you to enjoy (busy with things and procrastination suck ass). Granted the cliffhanger ending would seem to anger some, but hey, shit happens. Anyway, I'm going to say that things are back in action as there are no more 'memory info dumps' to explain what went on as I feel that got things across and have dragged things on long enough. I won't spoil anything as to leave you all guessing. Oh, and I wish you all a (belated) happy new year, may 2016 be a great ear for you all.**

**P.S. I'll add those Omakes from the little notice in here and also a heads up. I'm going to drop one of my current stories as I am hitting nowhere with it. In return I'll pick up one of my own story challenges. Hope you all are having fun and see you all around.**

**Hell is Fun21 signing out.**

Omakes for the holidays;

_((Omake 1: Halloween))_

Children and younglings were running about, going door to door as they greeted the elders with glee and were gifted candy as they cheered. This was going on within the Leaf Village as Naruto was simply there for a little catching up to do with Tsunade as it has been such a long time since they conversed. Meanwhile in the streets of the residential district. Akua Tepes (she took her mother and grandfather's last name) was walking along as she enjoyed the chilly night air. Her crimson eyes scanning the people moving about as there were a few house parties going on a block down. At her side was a little black cat with two tails as the two, while not really friends, were simply taking a little tour of Naruto/Master's old home-place.

"And to think that this place despises him, it could be mistaken for a place that accepted anyone." Akua commented as Kuroka just lit out a little growl.

"Humans are known mostly for their fear and hate against things they do not know or cannot possess. I say master is better off not even being in this place. We all know his contempt for this city…" The Neko Demon replied as she licked a paw.

"Understandable, he has every right to choose the home he desires. I'm happy that our new home he helped create is outside the system that this world operates. We bow to no other nation, no other ideals, we have our own." Akua said as Kuroka nodded.

"Unlike the simple minded people that think they're the top dogs, our home is much different. After all, that brotherhood is no longer around to try and harm us." She added as Akua thought to lady Ahri and her family, they lived lives of enslavement and pain, and such. This new life was something far more preferable for them, especially since the little ceremony that took place between the Dragon and the Fox previously. As if to spoil the pleasant night for the two. A certain blonde kunoichi came around the corner to greet them, her attire causing the Vampire and Neko Demon to raise an eyebrow in both confusion and slight wonder.

"Hey there, ladies! Nice night we're having out." Ino spoke in a chipper tone as she smiled to the two, showing the plastic fangs within her mouth as her hair was down.

"And just what exactly are you supposed to be?" Akua asked as Ino wore a set of lingerie (bra, panties, stockings, garter belt, lace wristbands and a little choker) all set as cherry red with black frills. She also had on stilettos and a black and red cape over her shoulders. Ino also had on red contacts and pale make up and glitter mixed in to complete her look.

"Don't you know, I'm a sexy vampire!" Ino said with a giggle as she gave several exaggerated hisses to the two along with the corny dialogue. Akua's left eye twitched a bit as Kuroka stifled a laugh, seems like Ino took that damned book series to heart. Her left hand twitched as she resisted the urge to summon Masamune and cut down Ino, not liking how the human stereotyped of her species. Vampire were a proud and powerful race, not some glittery and romanticized fools for the sake of enticing wet dreams amongst lustful fools.

'Calm down, Akua. Getting riled up over a stereotype is foolish.' She thought as she calmed her rising ire. Meanwhile Kuroka was enjoying this as Ino looked Akua over and commented.

"And what are you supposed to be, the old lady who lives with her cats?" Ino smiled as she poked at Akua's strands of silver hair as Akua was tempted to drain Ino of her blood. Akua just settled for bringing out a Blood-Lollipop and sticking that in her mouth as she replied to Ino.

"I'm not one for dressing up for humor, woman." With that, both left the mildly confused Ino who then left for the house party to the left.

(Elsewhere)

"Are you alright, Carmilla?" Akasha asked as the raven-haired vampire queen dusted herself off of broken tea cup pieces and a small spell removed said drink from her evening gown.

"I'm fine, Akasha. I just felt the sudden need to murder someone who is messing with one of my baby girls." She replied as Akasha and Gyokuro glanced to one another. Everyone of their little club (the MILF club that some poor soul titled it before he was found dead hours later, drained of blood) knew that Carmilla was very protective of her children. And they didn't blame her. She lived centuries without her daughter Akua and with the knowledge that Issa was making a weapon of her.

"I am positive that your girls are safe and sound, My lady, he would be notified immediately if something was amiss." Gykuro replied as they also knew that Naruto was protective of all of them, sometimes dealing with offenders quite harshly. Meanwhile Naruto sneezed as this spilled Ramen broth onto his lap as he was at his favorite little stand. End result: Naruto was sad that he just spilt Ramen.

_((Omake 2: Thanksgiving))_

It was the day of thanksgiving as the Belmont home was hosting the party, drinks were served as a little refresher and all were enjoying the holiday fun as the dinner was almost complete. Ahri was putting the finishing touches to her special large cake she made. Next to her, Kushina and Sypha were setting down the freshly baked dish of casserole and the giant turkey, one of three. Everyone was dressed and well-groomed to look their best, the large table was set and the food was set down as everyone gathering for the scrumptious feast. Ahri was bring her cake over for last when Shippo got out of his little private room and bolted across the large dining room to try and get some food from the table. He bumped into Ahri as this had her trip and accidentally throw said cake as it landed with a splat. Everyone went silent as she got up off the floor and dusted off her blouse and dress pants as she looked for her dessert. Only to find that it crashed into her husband and knocked him over in his seat and onto the floor as his face and chest was caked by said cake. His head was covered completely as small strands of his blond/brown hair peeked out from the mess.

He was completely still as Minato reached down and swiped a dab of the icing from Naruto's covered face with his finger and sampled it.

"Mmmm, banana cream." He commented as he liked the flavor, only to receive a punch to the face by his son.

_((Omake 3: Christmas))_

T'was the season of winter, colorful lights along with the sights of decorations for the occasions. Menma and his twin, John were with their aunt Samus as the trio were dressed in festives and going around as they did a little Secret Santa fun. It was the evening as everyone was indoors at this time.

"Hey, Aunt Sammy, where is mom and dad?" John asked as he came back from setting down a couple presents at the doorstep of a home. Samus just had a smile form as she brought out a little canister of hot cocoa and took a sip before Menma asked.

"Seems like you know where they are." The blond clone said as Samus just stifled a chuckle and replied as she looked over to the forests.

"Oh, I know where they are. Let's just say that they're spending some quality time catching up and gathering firewood for later." She replied as she patted their heads. The twins just shrugged and continued their fun as they eventually went back home and went to watching a movie with Samus.

(With Naruto and Ahri)

Two bodies mingled together in a heated passion in the snowy forest as Ahri's back fell to a tree stump and she growled out playfully, well she did best with the metal bit mouthpiece between her clenched teeth. Said piece in her mouth was strapped to a harness of sorts like ones found on reindeers. Which was appropriate seeing as she had on a little headband with reindeer antlers attached to them as well. She looked to her husband as he smirked back, the handle of the harness on her in between his own teeth as he continued pumping his length into her core. Both were mostly nude as Naruto had a Santa hat on and Ahri had a little choker with bells attached to complete the reindeer get-up. Their actual clothes strewn about in the snow as she pulled Naruto down and raked her sharp nails along his back as he grunted out, responding by sinking his fangs into her neck and feeding as he moved the choker aside. This had Ahri feel further stimulation as her tails were moving about as she looked up and gave a naughty wink to a set of four tied up occupants to the trees hanging above them. Rias, Akeno, Kuroka and Grayfia were watching with envy as they were gagged, tied up and only able to watch as their master was having raunchy sex with his wife. The feel of his cold form against hers added more intimacy and pleasure as Ahri let out a muffled cry out as her orgasm released and she felt his own release flood into her. Her tails going rigid stiff as their shared climax was exhilarating and their bodies rubbed against one another.

Naruto head moved back a bit as he removed his fangs from her neck and licked the puncture wounds. Then looking to his wife as Demonic Red shifted back to Royal Purple as they locked with Golden Amber eyes. The bit mouth piece was loosened and pulled down under her chin as she brought him in for a steamy, love filled kiss. Not minding the taste of her own blood as she purposely cut her tongue on his fangs during their deep kissing as she fed him a bit more. His saliva having healing properties as it healed over the fresh cuts. The kiss was broken as Ahri took command and switched their positioning. Now he was lying on the tree stump with her straddling and riding him as his hands went to her hips and hers found purchase on his chiseled chest, the fun not stopping as the forest was filled with the sounds of their love.

Up in the trees, sitting on a frozen branch beside the four captives was a certain horned goddess. In her hands was a neat little tray of freshly made cookies as she picked the Snickerdoodle one out and too a bite, her eyes never leaving the love and lust fueled dance on the forest floor. Her thin spade tipped tail gently swam through the air as she sipped her mug of warm milk, licking her lips with her tongue as she continued watching the show. Truth be told, she found the Dragon quite interesting, and she was considering the thought of having a little R&amp;R with her son-in-law.


End file.
